Torchwood High
by Pooky1234
Summary: AU - school story again but this time concentrating on the staff using Torchwood characters and a few more. It's a new year at Torchwood High.
1. Chapter 1

There have been so many AU stories with pupils that I thought I'd do one with staff instead. The setting is Torchwood High School on the outskirts of Cardiff. I have only done this chapter so far and wondered whether it was worth continuing.

Chapter 1 – First Day

Jack Harkness walked into the staffroom of Torchwood High School which was on the outskirts of Cardiff. He was assistant head teacher in charge of staffing and student issues. He had been teaching for eighteen years in the same school and was now a bit of a fixture. He hadn't expected anyone to be there but he had noticed a different car in the car park when he'd arrived. As he looked across the room he realised that he'd stopped breathing, for there in front of him was a vision and Jack pinched himself just to check he wasn't dreaming; leaning over to pick something up was the most glorious arse Jack had ever seen, clad in black denim. Jack all but whistled as he breathed out. Pulling himself together he realised that this must be one of the new members of staff that Jack would be responsible for; this must be Ianto Jones.

'Pull yourself together Harkness,' he told himself. Jack coughed politely and Ianto Jones turned round.

'Oh God,' thought Jack, 'his face is even better.'

Ianto Jones was wearing a red T-shirt and black waistcoat to top off the black jeans. It was the first day back after the summer holidays and a training day for staff so clothes were more casual. Jack found himself wondering what Ianto would look like in a suit.

Jack walked forward with his hand outstretched. Ianto's grip was firm.

'Hi, you must be Ianto, I'm Jack Harkness, assistant head. It's my job to help new staff settle into this place. Sorry we didn't meet at your interview as I was on a course. I'm a bit new to this assistant headship stuff myself and just trying to get my head teacher qualification. You've come from London haven't you so you should be OK here?'

'Thanks I wanted to get in early just to have another look round.' Ianto replied.

'That's not a London accent,' Jack said 'too many lovely Welsh vowels. Are you local then?'

'I'm from Newport. I taught in London for a couple of years but decided to come home again. My Mum and sister and family are here.'

Jack noted that there was no mention of a partner and smiled to himself.

'You're not the only new staff member you'll be pleased to know. As well as you teaching RE and Humanities there's also Gwen Cooper who is an NQT. She'll be teaching Law and Sociology as well as a bit of RE and Citizenship. It'll be both our jobs to look after her. Mind you she was a copper for three years so she should be able to handle herself.'

'Could you tell me where room 12 is as I believe that is going to be mine. Thank goodness I don't have to run around the building teaching everywhere like my last place. I like to have a base.'

'Well you might find me in there at times as I still keep my hand in teaching a bit of history and geography and that used to be my room. If you find anything incriminating let me know. I'll take you up there now and you can ask me any questions along the way.'

Ianto had loads of questions but he found he couldn't put them into words as he let Jack Harkness lead him down the corridor. As they went Jack pointed out the staff toilets, ICT rooms, and then his office which was next door to Ianto's room. Ianto found himself hanging on every word and wondered what Jack's accent was as there was a faint Scottish burr to it. The main thing that Ianto noticed, however, was that Jack Harkness was gorgeous, outrageously so and an obvious flirt. Being out and being a teacher was a lot more common than it had been but Ianto was sure that given encouragement Jack would hit on him. Strangely he found himself not minding that and wondering why because Ianto wasn't gay.

His real reason for returning to Wales was Lisa, his girlfriend. Her parents had brought her home after the accident. She had been in a coma now for nearly twelve months. Ianto didn't intend to talk about it and become staff gossip. So far only the head teacher, John Smith knew about it. Ianto had been really impressed by the head and that was one of the reasons he'd taken the job.

John Smith had been brought in a year ago to raise achievement. The school's last Ofsted showed it as satisfactory but that wasn't good enough these days. Mr Smith wanted to improve the already improving exam results and he was gradually bringing in new staff and giving responsibility to others. He was also keen to expand the curriculum but thankfully, unlike many places, he believed in the humanities subjects and had no intention of watering them down.

'Here you are room 12. Not a bad room and the light is good and I'm right next door if you need me.' Jack flashed his best smile. 'Anything else I can tell you before I leave you for a bit?'

'Are we back in the staffroom at 8.45? Ianto asked.

'Yes full staff meeting. No doubt John will want to give us the full everyone together speech. Sorry that sounded cynical. I love him really and amazingly so do the rest of the staff. He's a bit unusual and considered to be a bit of a maverick for a head teacher but he is the most supportive head I've ever worked with. You'll be able to meet the rest of the staff then and work out which chair you can sit in!'

Ianto looked worried. He knew that some staff insisted on sitting in the same chairs in the staffroom. Schools could be funny places.

'Just kidding,' Jack laughed 'although there are a few old timers a bit set in their ways. Some people would say I was as well as I've been here long enough to have taught some of the parents. Anyway, I've scheduled a meeting in my office in at two this afternoon so I'll see you later Ianto Jones.'

Ianto found himself looking forward to that meeting. He sat at his desk and switched on the computer. After ten minutes there was an e-mail, his first from Jack saying welcome to Torchwood High. This was swiftly followed by the same message from the head.

'So far so good,' he thought. He checked the stockroom and noted which textbooks were there. He'd need to order some more to fit in with the new exams but it looked pretty reasonable. He heard footsteps in the corridor and someone looked in and shouted.

'Hi, I'm Gwen Cooper, the other newbie. Have you seen Jack Harkness?'

Gwen was pretty Ianto noted. She was dressed in jeans and T-shirt. Her dark hair was tied back.

'His office is next door and he was going there when I last spoke to him. We'll be working together a bit as I'm head of RE.'

'Yes I've got some lower school so we'll need to go through the schemes of work when you're ready.'

Ianto heard Jack's voice shout. 'Is that you Gwen Cooper, I'm in here?'

'See you; sorry I don't know your name yet.'

'It's Jones, Ianto Jones. Yes I'll see you in a bit Gwen.'

Ianto sorted some stuff out and then made his way back to the staffroom. He sat in a chair and hoped it didn't belong to anyone. Gwen came in with Jack five minutes later. She came and sat with him while Jack stood waiting for the rest of the SLT. He was soon joined by Martha Jones, assistant head in charge of Curriculum matters and Dr John Smith, the Head. He was dressed more formally that the rest of the staff in a brown suit. He was tall and thin with glasses perched on the end of his nose. His hair was quite trendy for a head – rather spiky and dark. He spoke to welcome everyone back and sort out the schedule for the day.

'Welcome back everyone. I hope we all had a nice holiday and visited some interesting places. So now we're back and the main aim is to get us to good or better for Ofsted, who are due in sometime this year. The exam results were a ten per cent improvement overall and A-Cs including English and Maths were over 40% for the first time so well done everyone. The governors are really pleased so it's onwards and upwards.'

Somebody at the back of the room murmured 'to infinity and beyond!'

The head just smiled and said 'thanks Owen we can always depend on you for the witty remark! Now we've also got two new members of staff this term and I'm going to embarrass them by introducing them. Over there is Ianto Jones, new head of RE and sat next to him is Gwen Cooper, who'll also be in the Humanities department. Don't worry you two most of them don't bite, well perhaps Owen over there, but ask if you're not sure and I'm sure Captain Jack here will settle you in safely.'

Ianto wondered why Jack was called Captain Jack. Mind you with that outfit he looked a bit military, dark blue trousers, shirt and braces. A bit unusual these days. Ianto was beginning to realise that Jack was unusual in many ways!

He whispered to Gwen.

'Do you know why he's called Captain Jack?'

'Yea, he's in the TA and his rank is Captain. He interviewed me and I found out that then. He's also got a rather colourful reputation according to some staff. Owen Harper over there told me quite a lot. Seems the staff are quite liberal here. Jack is known to have relationships with both men and women so we'd better both watch our arses.'

Ianto thought, 'well he certainly watched mine!'

The head was continuing. 'Pastoral meetings led by the Captain this morning at ten and then curriculum time after that. I'd like to meet with core subject leaders during the day. Donna will give you the times and Martha will be meeting with some subject leaders and Jack others. Again Donna has the times and will put them up. OK everyone that's it for now. Students are in at various times starting with year seven at nine am tomorrow and I'm sure you're all just raring to go so I'll leave you to it. Oh yes before I forget lunch is served in the canteen at 12.30 on me and the governors.'

Ianto looked around the room as people began to move and thought 'oh well here we go.'


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes**

**I am unusually for me publishing this as I go along so there may be a bit of time between chapters. I also have another on going story and work gets in the way! I am trying to follow along basic plot lines from series 1 but some will have to be changed. This will move quite slowly and each chapter is likely to cover something from one day or one character's experiences. This chapter is Ianto's first real day.**

* * *

Chapter 2 – For Real this Time

Ianto was in early arriving at 7.30. He was surprised to see that there were already five cars in the car park one of which belonged to the head and another to Jack Harkness; Jack drove a large black SUV. Last night after he had visited Lisa he had found himself spending less time planning for the day and reading through the pile of stuff he'd been given and more time wondering why Jack had had such an effect on him.

Ianto was aware that he was attractive as over the last year he'd had to fend off a few female colleagues. It was one of the reasons why he'd left London as well as Lisa being moved back. He felt he needed a fresh start in a new school. However, he'd never consciously felt himself being sized up by a man in the way Jack had and then he had to admit to himself that he had done the same thing with Jack. He shook his head and got out of the car and made his way firstly to the staffroom.

He walked past the head's office which was the first room other than reception as you went into the school. John Smith was sat at his desk and shouted out

'Ianto got a minute?'

'Yes I'll just dump some of this stuff.'

'How do you like your coffee? I've got a pot.'

Ianto was very particular about his coffee and had brought in his own machine and blend to ensure he got something drinkable. It made him very popular.

'Black please and no sugar,' he shouted back.

As he stepped into the head's office he noticed that Donna Noble was already positioned in the adjoining room typing away.

'Hi Donna, busy already?'

'He likes to make sure I'm not bored. Fastest fingers in Wales these,' she said hardly pausing as she spoke.

'Sit down Ianto. I hope you approve of the coffee. Your last head mentioned you were rather particular. Donna makes great coffee using Arabica beans.'

Ianto sat down and tasted the coffee. It was almost as good as his own, almost.

'How's the coffee and try and be nice as big ears out there is listening.'

'Oi space boy watch it!' came the reply from the office.

'Space boy?' Ianto wondered and then he noticed the pictures around the room all of them were of planets and star systems and one of the Next Generation cast. He smiled.

'I assume Donna has worked with you for a while then.'

'Couldn't cope without me,' was the comment from the other room.

The head laughed. 'It's true. Sometimes I feel like we're joined at the hip.'

'In your dreams space boy.'

'So how are you finding it so far?' he said closing the door.

'Staff seem nice and friendly at least those I've met. I hope the students will be the same but kids are kids and we have to do the best with them. RE isn't always the most popular subject but I try to keep them interested and thinking.'

'You got yourself somewhere to live sorted out then and Lisa?' He left the question hanging in the air.

'Yes I've bought somewhere on the outskirts of Newport near the M4 and I'll go to see Lisa on the way home three times a week but there's little change. She isn't brain dead so there's hope but…..' Ianto felt himself choking back the tears and he didn't want to do this in front of his new head.

'It's OK Ianto don't worry I won't say anything unless you want me to. I haven't told Jack who's in charge of staff welfare but you'll find he's a good listener despite appearances to the contrary. He lives your way too. Perhaps you could car share – saving the planet and all that.'

Ianto felt himself going red and wondered what the Head was implying. He coughed and swallowed down the last of the coffee.

'I'll get off to my room now John and sort out my things ready for briefing at 8.45. I've got a year 10 form so I don't start with them until 11. That'll be the blind leading the blind then with their timetables.'

'They're all ready in the main office so there shouldn't be any problems.'

Just then there was a knock at the door and a head looked round; it was Jack.

'John – just smelt the coffee.' He paused and looked at Ianto. He'd been right God he looked good in a suit.

'Come in Jack I'll pour you a mug. Is Martha in yet?'

'Yes her car's there. Ianto could you give her a shout on the way to your room? Thanks.'

'Ianto's bought a house near you Jack. I suggested you might want to car share.' As he said it he raised his eyebrows.

'Don't scare him John. He's only been here a day!'

Ianto got out of the room fast. 'I'll let Martha know on my way.'

As he was walking he met Gwen who was talking to a Japanese woman Ianto had noticed yesterday in the staffroom. She was very striking and wearing a beautiful bright red shirt and black trousers.

'Hi Gwen. I'm just off to my room to get sorted. I've got those schemes of work for you for year 8 RE so come and get them when you want.' He then thought he should introduce himself and put out his hand.

'Hi I'm Ianto Jones we didn't get chance to speak yesterday but I'm very keen on getting more ICT into RE lessons.'

'Good let me know what you need. I'm Tosh by the way Toshiko Sato.'

Jack appeared behind him.

'There's nothing that this woman can't do with a computer and if you're interested some of us are doing Japanese after school one night a week. Sorry to interrupt but I just thought I'd get Martha myself. See you later.'

He saw the contents of Ianto's bag.

'A coffee machine of your very own! I know a good home for that. My office is next door to yours.'

That would mean that he would get to see more of Ianto. He strode off towards Martha's office and found her looking at pictures of wedding dresses on the internet.

'I think that one.' He said looking over her shoulder. Martha jumped 'God Jack how do you manage to sneak up on people so easily?'

'Military training,' he replied and winked. 'Tear yourself away John wants to see us before briefing and he has coffee.'

Martha stroked the face of her fiancée Tom on the photograph on her desk and got up to go with Jack to see the head.

During briefing Ianto began to get to know the names of the other staff. Owen Harper he discovered was head of PE, not a surprise considering some of his comments. He was also introduced to Jenny Johnson head of languages and Aidan Evans who was in charge of Technology. The head also announced that they were going to go for several new initiatives this year. It sounded like it was going to be busy and he hadn't even met a student yet.

The morning seemed to pass in a blur of activity. There would be one lesson that afternoon. Ianto thought 'starting with a lesson five first but at least it was only year 7 so hopefully it would be straightforward.' Before then he had his new year 10 form to meet. There were twenty seven of them and then there was the first full school assembly. He knew that his form had been told where to register so he waited. He talked to a few staff during the morning. Gwen had gone through the year 8 stuff and they'd shared a few anxieties. Gwen had a boyfriend Rhys who managed a haulage firm. She'd explained that it was good to have someone who didn't work in the same job as you. Lisa had been a teacher as well so Ianto understood what she meant. He and Lisa had met during their teacher training at Cardiff.

Tosh popped in to discuss the technology available to him. The new virtual learning environment meant that all sorts of work could be done on line. Tosh was an obvious enthusiast and Ianto knew she'd be a great help in making religious education seem more sexy and relevant.

Jack had appeared at his door a few times with no apparent reason just checking on the new staff. He looked different in a suit and none to comfortable but still Ianto thought very handsome.

Suddenly it all began. The bell rang and Ianto heard voices on the corridor. He got up and went to the door – a queue was forming. As he stood in the doorway the questions began.

'Are you our new tutor Sir?'

'Where are you from Sir?'

'What's your name?'

'Are you married Sir?'

'How old are you?'

'Do you have any kids Sir?'

'Which team do you support?'

'What subject do you teach?'

Pupils always had endless questions. He saw some of the girls nudging and whispering.

'You fancy him you do.'

'Well he is fit isn't he?'

Then there was a voice among them.

'Come on girls less gossiping please lots to do.' Jack had appeared all smiles and jollity.

'Aye, aye Captain,' one of them replied.

'And you can cut out the smart comments Miss Evans.'

Ianto got them in and sat them down.

'OK everyone let's have some quiet and I'll answer a few of your questions and try to ask a few of my own. My name is Mr Jones.'

'Are you any relation to Miss Jones Sir?'

'No I'm not. It's not exactly an uncommon name round here.' There were two Jones' on his form list.

'As I was saying I'm Mr Jones and I'm the new head of RE.'

There were a few mutters and a comment whispered between two girls.

'Told you you should have done RE. I'll get to look at him for over three hours s week.'

Ianto smiled. He was used to this. He had developed strategies for dealing with it.

'I'm from Newport but I am a City fan – Cardiff that is and they're doing well mostly, especially after buying Chopra; could be a bit more consistent though.'

It was always a way to get the boys on side knowing about football.

'The rest of the questions need to wait; now timetables. I'll shout out the names and then you can get your timetable and write it in your planner. After you've done that I want you to find out five things about the person sat next to you and then I can find out all about you.'

'What about the other teachers Sir, don't you want to know about them?'

Ianto would have loved to get an answer but thought no that would be unprofessional.

The hour passed in a flurry of questions, admin and homework planners, not to mention trying to learn names.

'Not a bad lot,' he thought. 'They could certainly be worse.'

The bell went for lunchtime. Ianto made his way to the staffroom and got his lunch. He found himself talking to Tosh and Jack came in and handed him a coffee.

'I hope you don't mind I used your lovely machine as it's in my office.'

It wasn't a bad effort Ianto thought.

In the afternoon it was the first full school assembly. There was a proper school hall with a stage and chairs. It seemed huge until over nine hundred bodies began to fill up the space. They came in very well. Jack stood erect with hands behind his back at the lectern on the stage. He looked impressive. When everyone was in and quiet the head appeared and stood in Jack's place. His speech was well thought out; full of praise for all of the previous years achievements, of how well year 11 had done. He welcomed the new year 7s and told the new year 11 that they needed to begin to look to their futures. There was a small sixth form group who were reminded of the exams that they would have to face as well. Ianto was looking forward to getting some 'A' level work. Then came the embarrassing bit as Ianto and Gwen were introduced and all heads looked their way. He could hear more comments about how glad some were that they'd chosen RE. Jack kept the years 10 to 13 back to have the exam pep talk and lay out the activities and help available to them. His manner was easy; he'd taught some of their parents and he was obviously well liked. Ianto jumped when he heard his name and realised it was time to return to the form room. He'd been distracted.

His first lesson with year 7 was great and passed in a blur of registers, name learning, games and planning what they'd be studying. He found that they had varied religious knowledge but did know a few stories. They would be starting with different beliefs. Ianto had been a believer before Lisa but now he wasn't sure what he believed. Finally the bell went for the end of the day – three thirty and he sat down at his desk fairly exhausted. 'Only another eight weeks until half term,' he thought and smiled. Gwen appeared soon after.

'How was it for you?' she asked.

'Fairly painless really; I've had worse and you?'

'Not bad – I've got a year 8 form. I think there are a couple of boys and one girl might need watching but yeah I've survived my first day.'

Ianto had to get off quickly as it was a day to visit Lisa so he made his excuses to go.

'Sorry Gwen, I've got an appointment so I'll have to love you and leave you.'

He grabbed his bag and hurried off. He heard Jack behind him talking to Gwen.

Jack wondered where Ianto was off to in such a hurry.

'Said he had an appointment,' Gwen explained.

Jack watched him walk quickly down the corridor and though the doors.

'Oh well,' he thought, 'tomorrow is another day.'

* * *

**Author's Notes for British Schools**

Year 7 is the first year starting at 11 year old to Year 11 who are 15-16 years old. Year 11s do GCSEs as exams

Sixth form/years 12 & 13 do 'A' level exams

ICT is information and communication technology = computers

SLT is the management team

If you are not sure feel free to ask. I am annoying my teacher friends to make sure I get things right as far as possible. And it is their fault for suggesting I try writing a story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is a long one sort of based on the episodes pre Cyberwoman which is up next. There is a little bit of bad language at the end which I felt was necessary. There will be some difficult issues dealt with in this story as schools have to deal with real life. I hope no one will be offended by some of the themes used. Teachers have to deal with all sorts of things affecting pupils.**

**I'd also like to thank the people who review my stuff especially Ravenja who I think has read everything.**

**Another thank you goes to Jessie Blackwood for inspiring me to try to write an AU story. If you've got time read Bomber Command. I love it.**

Chapter 3 – the Green eyed monster

A few weeks had gone by and Ianto felt settled and happy. He'd had a few minor problems with pupils and the paperwork seemed to be endless but he felt things were going well and he could see how the school and its staff were working together. Ianto knew that this wasn't always the case in schools.

There had been no change in Lisa and he was still visiting twice during the week and on Sundays. The trouble was he knew that this was becoming a duty. He was beginning to think that he was more worried that she might wake up rather than she might stay that way forever. He hated himself for feeling like this.

He'd made friends with Tosh; they had bonded over a computer. Ianto had always been interested in developing ICT in RE. He knew that Ofsted had commented generally that it was underused in the subject and he wanted his department to be innovative. They'd spent several hours already discussing plans and they were meeting again tonight. Tosh was beginning to open up about herself and Ianto did feel a bit guilty about not telling her about Lisa, but for now that was his secret.

Playing football after school on Fridays had meant that he got to know Owen Harper a bit as well. He had expected the typical unreconstructed PE teacher but Owen was more complicated than that; for one thing, unlike many male PE teachers, he was able to laugh at himself, as well as others. He also got on well with Jack which surprised Ianto. He'd expected Owen to be the 'backs against the wall type' but he wasn't. He knew that Owen was divorced but didn't have kids and that Tosh had once had a thing for him. He could also play football and threw himself into tackles. Ianto wasn't bad but wasn't a show off. Owen was a typical centre forward and not very good at losing. Mind you he didn't do that very often.

And then there was Jack. Jack was something else. Ianto had never met anyone like him. He didn't think that he had ever admired anyone so much so quickly. Jack sauntered down corridors with ease. Ianto hadn't heard a bad word about him spoken by either pupil or teacher. A winning smile and some gentle coaxing usually got the pupils where they were supposed to be. Ianto had only heard him raise his voice once when a pupil in a crowded dining room had left his rubbish all over the table and Jack had asked him to go back and remove it. The pupil had continued walking and Jack had shouted.

'Lewis, I assume that you would like to eat again in this room, so as your mother isn't here to pick up after you, you'd better do it yourself.'

Lewis had turned around muttering but picked up the rubbish. Jack had ruffled his hair as he went past and Ianto had waited for some comment but Lewis just smiled in a good natured way and walked off. It was all over in a matter of minutes.

Ianto was sat in his classroom. He'd been on duty at break so what he needed now was a cup of coffee. However, he could hear Gwen in Jack's office so he didn't want to just barge in. He was also curious about their conversation and he couldn't help but listen to see if he could go in or not.

'Stop worrying Gwen, its one class and you've only been teaching a few weeks. Stop being so hard on yourself.'

'I know Jack and I didn't expect it to be easy. There are a few who are determined to have a go but I'm dealing with them and Rose has been a great help, but this lad is making it impossible and I can feel myself getting angry at him and I'm worried that I'm going to lose it.'

'This isn't meant to be harsh Gwen but you've been able to hide behind the authority of a uniform. In this job we don't have that luxury. We have to be actors. The difference is we have to write, perform and review the plays and sometimes do five different ones in a day. For some of us its second nature, as we've been doing it for years, but your task is harder. You have to learn all this new stuff and deal with the pupils and all their individual needs. It's hard. Some days you just want to scream with frustration. Some of the brightest pupils let you down and that for me is the hardest one to deal with.

I taught this boy's Mum. She got pregnant at sixteen. She was a nice enough kid but not exactly endowed with brains. She doesn't know how to help him but we've managed to keep him on the more or less straight and narrow for the last few years. I'll talk to Rose about him myself but it would be better if you were able to deal with him. It may be we won't succeed, as you're not alone with your concerns. You have him this afternoon don't you? I know sex education isn't the easiest topic to do but it is part of the year 9 PD programme. What are you doing?'

'They have to do problem page answers so I've been cutting some out of teen mags for them to answer. I haven't chosen anything too detailed and they're working in groups so we'll see. Thanks Jack. I'd better get on and prepare. Are you doing that observation of the year 10 Law class on Friday morning?'

'Yes I'll be in then. Now don't worry. You have the makings of a good teacher Gwen and I admire anyone who gives up a steady job with prospects for this one.'

Jack gave her a brief hug and Gwen got up and left.

Jack did think that Gwen could teach as he had listened to her from his office; her room was directly across from his but it was hard to do what she'd done by leaving a steady job and he admired her courage. The year 9 group were not the easiest and not everyone could handle teaching the sex and drug section of the PD programme. He hoped she would persevere. As he was sat there the vision that was Ianto Jones in a black pinstripe suit appeared in the doorway.

'Am I OK to get some coffee Jack?'

'Yes sorry you could have come in earlier.'

'It's OK I heard you in with Gwen so I didn't want to interrupt.'

Ianto wondered whether Jack would mention Gwen's problem but professional as ever he didn't.

'Do you want one as well Jack?' Ianto asked.

'Yeah that would be good. How are you doing we haven't had much chance to speak for a couple of days.'

'I'm good and really enjoying it. Getting the ICT stuff started has been interesting and Tosh is amazing. We're meeting again tonight after school.'

'You've spent a lot of time together.'

Ianto thought there was an edge to Jack's voice. 'Was he jealous? And why did that thought please him?' He swallowed his coffee and made no comment.

'How are the sixth form classes going? I know you were worried about moving up to 'A' level teaching.'

'Lot's of research needed but it's different. I need to learn not to go off at a tangent as the pupils are good at doing that but Philosophy was my second subject at Cardiff.'

The bell went.

'Is that the time. I'd better get things sorted in my room if I'm going to get time for lunch. I hate leaving things in a mess.'

As he said it he looked at the piles of stuff on Jack's desk and shuddered. Jack saw him.

'Mmm, perhaps I need to have a sort out!'

Ianto got up and went next door. As the corridors were cleared of pupils he put some music on and joined in singing. Jack appeared at the door.

'I didn't know you could sing Ianto. We do a concert at Christmas among the staff for the students. I'll have to let Idris know we have another victim – sorry volunteer. Perhaps you could sing with me and Tosh.'

Ianto didn't want to appear stand offish so murmured, 'possibly?'

He grabbed his keys and went to the staffroom where he sat next to Tosh and Jenny Johnson, head of languages. He knew Jenny was well thought of and she had a fearsome reputation among the pupils. She had that presence, like Jack, that some teachers just exuded.

After 15 minutes Jack came in and shouted across the room.

'Idris we have another singer; Ianto here has a great voice. I was thinking that he, Tosh and I could do a number. Any ideas?'

'Well the theme is songs from the movies this year and ……… I know what about the triplets song from Bandwagon. You three would look just lovely in baby bonnets.'

Ianto's face was a picture. 'I don't think I know that number.'

'It'll be on you tube I expect. You know it don't you Jack?'

Jack suddenly burst into song

'How I wish I had a gun,  
a widdle gun.  
It would be fun to shoot the other two  
and be only one.'

'Ah,' said Idris, 'perhaps we'd need to change some of the lyrics! Are you and the PE lads still up for Greased Lightening Owen?'

'Yeah I suppose so but we'll need a car!'

'And Jenny I've got the perfect Marlene Dietrich number for you if you're up for it.'

Jenny sighed. 'I always get typecast every year. Will I ever get something upbeat and fluffy?'

'OK I'll think about it but I can't see you singing Summer Loving with Jack.'

'Now that might be fun.' Jack added.

Gwen joined in the conversation.

'Hey Jack perhaps you and I could do that one.'

Ianto sighed quietly and began to wonder again about Jack and Gwen.

All too soon the bell went. Ianto had his sixth form group all afternoon and he really enjoyed teaching these 15 students. They had so many questions and ideas; the difficulty was getting them to write the notes in between the discussions.

During the afternoon Ianto heard some raised voices coming from across the corridor and a door slamming. He wondered if he should go out but then he saw Rose Tyler appear through the window in the door and she took away one of the boys. Rose was in charge of years 9 and 10.

Just after the bell went and the corridor was cleared Ianto heard Gwen's voice.

'I don't think I can do this Jack. It was all I could manage not to lay hands on him. I lost my temper. He was ignorant and rude. The sexual language he used was crude and disgusting. I don't want him there anymore; I want him out. I know he can be a problem elsewhere so why do we still have him here? He seems to be able to get away with all sorts.'

'Did he say anything inappropriate to you or swear at you?' asked Jack calmly.

'No it wasn't that. They were doing these answers to the problem page letters and his was full of sexual language even though I deliberately gave him one about teenage spots. Somehow he made something sexual about that. He's obsessed Jack. Everything he says is derogatory. What's going to be done Jack?'

The problem was that Jack knew why Jamie behaved as he did. Very few staff were in the know. This was always a judgement call to protect the student. Jamie had been sexually abused some time ago by his uncle. He was having treatment but his whole attitude had become very sexualised. This happened in some victims. Jack needed to talk to John and Rose about this boy. He knew that Jamie needed to have the sex education lessons to begin to normalise things for him but he was obviously acting out in front of Gwen. Jack decided not to tell Gwen yet but perhaps he would withdraw him for now. He needed to speak to Jamie's Mum to see how the treatment was going and he needed to talk to Jamie. He couldn't be allowed to continue to do this as Gwen needed support too.

Gwen sat looking at Jack and there were tears in her eyes.

'Your first year of teaching will be the hardest of your life Gwen and you've only done a few weeks. Give yourself a break. Go home and cuddle on the sofa with Rhys.'

'I can't. We had a row this morning about how much work I'm doing and he texted me to say that he was taking a lorry to Glasgow.'

'Ah, that probably wouldn't have helped your mood this afternoon.'

'No,' Gwen admitted, 'it didn't. What am I going to do?'

Jack got up and crossed the office to where Gwen was sitting.

'You're going to go home and put on a soppy film, have a cry and come back in the morning. You know I'm here for you.'

Gwen got up and hugged Jack. Jack kissed her forehead and let her have a cry for a while. Just as he kissed her Ianto walked past the office on his way to see Tosh.

'Bloody hell I was right she is after him and Jack isn't exactly fighting her off. And only last week he couldn't keep his eyes of me!'

Jack saw Ianto go past. He also saw the look in Ianto's eyes. 'Interesting,' he thought.

'Go home Gwen,' he said 'and don't work too hard tonight.'

Ianto almost stormed into the office in the centre of the ICT area. Tosh was sat there.

Ianto spoke before he had composed himself.

'Bloody Jack Harkness he's all over Gwen in his office.'

Tosh misinterpreted his words.

'I didn't realise that you fancied her Ianto. I thought she had a boyfriend. Are you sure about Jack you know what he's like? He's always been a bit touchy feely.'

'Ignore me, I'm just being stupid.' Ianto tried to change the subject, 'right let's go through what we've done so far.'

They settled down and went through the setting up of an RE area in the school's VLE.

'How are you finding it being back in the homeland Ianto? Have you got all your boxes opened yet? I know when I moved I still had some there after six months so I figured I didn't need the stuff in them and threw them away.'

Ianto thought of his organised shelves of DVDs, CDs and books. Each was sorted. The DVDs were in categories, the CDs in order of purchase and the books in alphabetical order by author. Ianto couldn't stand anything being out of place. He'd wondered if he had OCD but really he just liked to be organised.

'No I'm sorted. It's a bit of a thing of mine. You must come round sometime and we could have that game of chess you were on about. You said you had no-one to play with as Tommy was away. Tommy, Ianto had discovered, was Tosh's boyfriend. He had been posted to Afghanistan four months ago. Jack had introduced them.

'I'd like that. We'll have to find an evening. I think that's enough for now. I've got to do some work on the setting up of an on line programme for sex education. I'm meeting the new school nurse, Mary Lloyd-Evans tomorrow to discuss what should be on it. So that'll be interesting.'

Ianto got up.

'OK Tosh thanks for all this I really appreciate all the time you've given up. I'll see you tomorrow.'

The next day he arrived in the staffroom to find Gwen head to head with Jack. Jack looked up and smiled at Ianto and then he left without saying anything.

'I'm so glad Jack is here. He's been so helpful and understanding and he doesn't think I'm an idiot. The way everyone is with him. He's really something special isn't he Ianto.' Gwen was quite flushed as she spoke.

Grudgingly Ianto replied 'he's certainly popular with some people.'

Ianto shook himself. He was behaving like an idiot. What right did he have to be jealous and why was he even thinking this way? The pressure of Lisa's condition must be getting to him. There was also, of course, the lack of sex. It had been over twelve months now. He'd not been short of offers but he'd always declined and here he was seemingly jealous of Jack's interest in Gwen.

Later at lunch he met the new school nurse who came in with Tosh. She was blonde and bubbly. She really seemed to have taken a shine to Tosh and was singing her praises. After she left Ianto teased Tosh a little.

'She seems to have become your number one fan very quickly.'

Tosh looked a little embarrassed and flustered and Ianto felt guilty.

'Yeah she's nice, we spent a few hours sorting out the database this morning and we're meeting again. She asked if I fancied a drink tomorrow night and I said yes. I think we're both a bit lonely. It'll be nice to get out for a change.'

Gwen came in with Jack and Ianto's face said exactly how he was feeling.

'Seems I'm not the only one who's a bit lonely. Now the question is are you angry that Gwen is with Jack or that Jack is with Gwen?' Tosh looked amused and then concerned as she saw Ianto's face.

'Can we go out a minute there's something I need to tell you?'

They went to Tosh's office.

'It's not that simple Tosh. I don't know where my head is at the moment. I find myself being jealous that Jack is spending time with Gwen. I saw him hugging her yesterday. But that isn't the real problem. Look, I have a girlfriend, Lisa, but she was in an accident over twelve months ago and she's been in a coma ever since. Only John knows and now you. Sorry to drop it on you but I need a friend. I think I hoped that Jack might be that friend but he's occupied elsewhere obviously.'

'Oh Ianto, I really don't know what to say. Let's have that game tonight and we can have pizza and pig out a bit.'

'That sounds good to me. I'll see you later.'

The bell went again for the afternoon to begin.

'For the next week or so it seemed to Ianto that every time he saw Jack Gwen was with him. She was there in his office in the morning and at the end of the day. She was sat next to him at lunch if he was in the staffroom. He could hear her laughing and talking to Jack from his room and he knew he felt jealous. He also felt he couldn't get a cup of coffee when he wanted which was really quite frustrating. Then that evening he'd been in the car park and once again he could see Jack leaning into Gwen's car; 'surely they weren't kissing,' he thought.

He'd done a mountain of marking that night and gone to bed exhausted. He lay with his eyes closed tightly and he could feel small delicate kisses starting at the top of his chest and moving downwards. He moaned and opened his eyes. He'd expected to see Lisa's smile and beautiful brown eyes looking down at him but instead there, totally naked, with stars dancing in his deep blue eyes was Jack. My God that smile. Ianto jerked awake from his sleep and breathed heavily. His state of arousal was obvious.

'What the fuck was that about,' he thought, and how was he going to look Jack in the eye the next day.

**Notes**

PD = Personal Development some schools use this as the name for the programme of personal, social, health and citizenship education

VLE – also know as VLP is a system in many school that allows online access to work created by the teacher

For those that have never heard of it the Triplets song is from the film Bandwagon and link here to you tube

.com/watch?v=UjW_yvrC0cE&feature=related


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the Friday before half term and my sort of attempt at a Cyberwoman chapter with a difference. It might sort of slip towards an M rating towards the end but I don't think so. As I've finished it thought I'd put it up now. Thanks for the reviews and all those people who put it on alert. If you like it please let me know as I write faster. Next chapter is written but still being checked.**

**Thanks  
**

Chapter 4 – Secrets and lies

It was Friday morning and Ianto was a mess of confusion; last night the unthinkable had happened – Lisa had woken up. After a year in a coma there had been initial movements by hands and then suddenly she opened her eyes; then she'd spoken. Her first word had been 'Ianto'.

He knew he should be ecstatic that she was awake but the reality was that he no longer knew how he felt about Lisa. He loved her but did he want to be with her any more? He simply wasn't sure and while she was in the coma he hadn't had to think about how he felt. Then there was Jack and how he felt about him and that was the real problem. Ianto felt guilty because he resented the fact that Lisa had woken up now. Why hadn't it been months ago before he met Jack? Things would have been so much less complicated; she would have got better and they'd have somehow returned to the life they planned. But now Ianto knew deep in his heart that this wasn't possible and he had no idea what to do about it, except that he suddenly needed to talk to Jack more than anything else to tell him what was really going on in the hidden part of his life.

It was still early enough so he phoned Jack and told him that his car wouldn't start and could he have a lift. Jack said he'd be there by 7.15 am.

Ianto took particular care that morning and put on his red shirt, dark grey suit and grey tie. He knew why, he simply wanted to look good for Jack.

He waited at the door and Jack was on time. He got in the SUV next to Jack just murmuring a thank you. He sat silently in the car wondering what had made him do this, although, he already knew the answer. He felt very tense sitting so close to Jack and Jack noticed him tensing his hands.

'Are you OK Ianto you seem to be a bit on edge?'

Jack put his hand on Ianto's thigh and he jumped a mile.

'Do you try it on with everyone Jack? I'm not gay and I think you should keep your hands on the wheel.'

'No, and that wasn't me trying it on, and for the record I'm not actually gay,' Jack replied. His tone was equally tense now.

'Come off it I've seen you looking me up and down so many times.'

'If truth be told Ianto Jones I've seen you doing the same to me as well.'

Ianto put his head in his hands and began to weep. Jack realised that they were near Culverhouse Cross and he drove quickly and parked the car in the furthest corner of the car park. One advantage of driving this car was the tinted side windows so no-one could see in.

'What is it Ianto? If it's me I'm sorry. I'll lay off if that's what you want. It's just you're so……..'

'It's not you Jack, it's me. I've been so jealous watching you and Gwen flirting. The truth is I can't think about anything but you, I don't want to see anyone but you, I don't even want to be with anyone but you and……..' he swallowed hard, 'yesterday my girlfriend woke up after being in a coma for over twelve months. I should be happy and excited as I've been living on eggshells for all this time. My life has been on hold and then you come along and instead of feeling like a miracle has happened, I just feel bloody guilty because I don't love her like I did anymore because all I can think about is you, bloody Jack Harkness, you!'

Jack sat looking at Ianto and didn't know what to say after such an outburst from the seemingly quiet and self contained man. How had he managed to keep this to himself?

'I'm sorry Ianto. I didn't even know that you had a girlfriend let alone one in a coma. I would never have……… well you know. What happened?'

'She was in a car accident a year ago and ended up unconscious. We were told that she'd come out of it but when it didn't happen I began not to believe any more. It became a duty. My life was put on hold and then yesterday she woke up, just like that. Everyone was excited. She knew who we were and was coherent but couldn't move her legs. I kept thinking what if she's paralysed. I just knew I didn't want her in the same way but what can I do Jack? It's such a mess.'

'Do you want me Ianto? Is that why you don't want her?'

'Yes,' he whispered, 'and no. How I feel about Lisa has been coming on for months. How I feel about you has me totally confused and then you were all over Gwen.'

Jack lent towards Ianto and put a hand behind his head. He pulled him gently towards him and kissed him. Ianto put up no resistance and kissed him back. He couldn't have put his feelings into words but this felt right even though everything from his upbringing and past screamed that it was wrong. He pulled away finally.

'Does that tell you how I feel about Gwen?' Jack asked.

Ianto didn't feel ready for anymore conversation.

'We'd better get off or we're going to be late and just arriving together is going to cause gossip so I'd rather we get there before the kids arrive.'

'OK Ianto but this conversation isn't over. I'll take you home tonight. This is your lighter day isn't it?'

'Yes Martha must have decided to be kind to the newbie as I only teach three lessons today and I'm free last lesson. I don't think I'll be playing football tonight.'

'No but we need to talk. Will you be alright today? You know where I am.'

'You know me Jack or you're beginning to, everything has its compartment in my head. I'll cope, will you?'

Later that day Jack was driving Ianto home.

'Jack I've got to go to the hospital. I'll be back after seven. Can you wait until then? I do want to talk to you, please.'

'OK, but I will be there and I'm not with the TA tomorrow and, of course, it is half term in case you'd forgotten.'

Ianto understood what Jack was saying but didn't want to think what this could mean. He had to get over seeing Lisa and her parents first. At the hospital he found Lisa awake. She was still tired but she knew where she was and understood what had happened. Her parents were full of praise for how Ianto had stood by and visited all the time and how loyal he was. Ianto just felt more wretched. He left after an hour and went home. At seven thirty the doorbell rang and when he opened the door Jack stood there is his great coat dressed like something out of World War Two. Ianto's heart skipped a beat.

'Do I get to come in or are we going to talk on the doorstep and give the neighbours a reason to twitch their curtains?'

'Yes, sorry, not thinking. Come in.'

Ianto took Jack to the living room and Jack sat on the sofa.

'Would you like some coffee Jack because I need some and have you eaten? I'm going to order pizza.'

'Pizza sounds great and yes coffee would be good. I assume you've been to the hospital and why didn't you tell me?'

Ianto brought the coffee in.

'I didn't tell anyone except John to begin with and then Tosh when I had a bit of a wobbler. I didn't want everyone feeling sorry for me. That's why I left the last place. The women either wanted to mother me or to replace Lisa. I couldn't cope.'

'So you ran back to Wales?'

'Well I followed Lisa. I didn't know what else to do. What sort of person would I be to leave her?'

Jack grabbed Ianto's hand and held it.

'Ianto I know that there is something between us. This isn't just me is it?'

'No Jack I can't explain it. I've never ever fancied a man before and yet I've found myself looking at you since we first met and I know you've looked at me. I admire you so much Jack. Despite your being gay you've survived in a high school. The kids, the staff love and respect you. That is hugely impressive.'

'Yes I'm not quite sure how that happened. The staff always knew. I made no secret of it but some students asked about ten years ago and I found myself telling the truth. I'd been seen out with a fellow member of the TA. I sort of had to admit it to them as well and somehow I survived. The old head was very supportive and John is bloody amazing.'

'So have you always known you were gay?'

'I'm not gay Ianto, I'm flexible! I may as well tell you this now as you're not the only one with secrets. I have a daughter and a grandson. I don't see either of them. I was sixteen and so was Lucia. Her parents took her away. I got the odd photo but that's all.'

'That must be so hard Jack. Did you never want to get married or anything?'

'I've had a few offers but I haven't always managed to be monogamous – sorry. Does that change your view of me?'

Just then the pizza arrived. Ianto sat down on the sofa with Jack.

'Jack, kiss me again.'

Jack put his hands on either side of Ianto's face and pulled him in. Their lips met and Ianto felt the scratchiness of Jack's stubble on his face. Ianto began to allow his hands to touch Jack as the kiss went on. Jack sucked on his bottom lip and began to run his hands over Ianto's back. Ianto leaned his head to one side as Jack kissed his neck. Every hair on Ianto's body stood up. It was like electricity flowing through him. It had been so long since anyone touched him and since he'd touched anyone. He needed more.

'Jack will you take me to bed. I've no idea what I'm doing. I've never been with a man before.'

'Are you sure Ianto?'

'Yes but can we take things slowly please?'

They went upstairs leaving the pizza unopened. Both sat on the edge of the bed. Ianto was shaking. Jack was worried as it had been a while since he'd been in this situation. He usually tried to stay away from the straight man having a fling but he knew that Ianto was worth it. Ianto surprised Jack by kissing him first. He kissed Jack's lips and neck and heard Jack moan which spurred him on.

Jack began to undo Ianto's shirt and as he did he kissed Ianto's chest as it was exposed – button by button – until his shirt was removed. Ianto undid Jack's buttons after removing the braces and the shirt came off. He ran his fingers gently over Jack's chest and around his nipples. Jack moaned quietly as Ianto leant in to run his tongue over them. Quickly boots and socks were removed followed by trousers and boxers. They sat naked looking at each other.

'And I thought you looked good in a suit. Ianto Jones you are truly beautiful. I knew you would be. Come on get in here with me.' Jack knew Ianto needed all the reassurance he could get.

He held out his arm and Ianto settled his head onto Jack's chest. Jack put both arms around him and held him close. The warmth between them burned as skin touched skin. Ianto felt safe, safer than he'd ever felt in his life but also, judging by the way his body was responding, very turned on.

Jack reached over and kissed him again running his tongue along Ianto's teeth until they parted and he pushed on into Ianto's mouth. His hands explored Ianto's back and arse and Ianto found himself tingling all over but uncertain of what to do.

'I feel like a teenage virgin,' he said.

'Well sorry you're in bed with the wrong man if that's what you want.'

Ianto laughed and relaxed a bit. Jack moved his hand downwards.

'Jack I don't think I'm ready for anything ……….'

'It's OK we'll start with the simple stuff. He kissed his way down Ianto's chest.

'Oh God,' Ianto thought, 'is he really going to do that? Lisa never would.'

'Jack I don't think this will take long.' And it didn't.

Jack kissed him again. It was weird as he could taste himself on Jack's tongue. Jack leaned back on one elbow and looked at him smirking.

'I think you needed that. Is that the first time you've been with anyone since before the accident?'

'Yes it is and…….. well……… you know……… Bloody hell Jack how do you do that?'

'Don't worry Ianto if I have anything to do with it you'll find out and I'm a very good teacher, even Ofsted have said that. By the way do you think you could give me a hand to deal with this?' he added looking down.

A hand was something Ianto felt capable of offering with some success.

Jack, breathing heavily, said, 'you are very sexy without even realising it Mr Jones, come here.'

Jack took Ianto into his arms and held him tight.

'I'm tired now Jack. You will stay won't you?'

'Yes I'll stay. Why would I go anywhere else?'

As Ianto fell asleep in his arms Jack felt a contentment he hadn't felt for some time. He'd fallen for this confused and complicated man in a big way.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is sort of based on Small Worlds, the episode about fairies. Ianto is even more conflicted about Jack and Lisa. Jack has to face up to an issue from his past. Again some difficult issues are dealt with in this. There is a suicide storyline involved. I hope I have handled it properly as I believe it is an important topic.**

**Thanks to everyone who has put this on their story alerts. I'm flattered. If anyone felt like writing a review to let me know what you think I'd be pleased and encouraged. Thanks to those who have already.  
**

Chapter 5 – Hanging on to hope

A couple of weeks had passed since that Friday night. On the Saturday morning, Ianto had woken up full of hope - and fear; hope because of his new relationship with Jack, and fear over what he should do about Lisa. Saturday had started well; he and Jack had enjoyed a leisurely breakfast and made plans for the rest of the day, but fate intervened. There was a phone call from the hospital; could Ianto go in right away? He told Jack he'd phone and let him know what was happening. They'd kissed and Jack had left. Ianto hadn't made the call.

When he'd arrived at the hospital, Lisa's parents were there. He was told that she'd been lapsing in and out of consciousness and that there was some pressure on her brain. They weren't sure what was causing it but the doctors were going to have to operate. Ianto sat by the side of the bed and looked at her, as he had done so often over the last year. She looked so peaceful; then suddenly her eyes opened.

'Ianto, you're here. Have they told you?'

'Yes, it's OK, I'm here. Don't worry; I'm sure they'll be able to sort it.'

'I love you, Ianto. You will wait for me won't you? Mum and Dad have been singing your praises and the nurses are very jealous of me because you're so handsome. I know I'm really lucky.

'No, I'm the lucky one', Ianto replied, with genuine tears in his eyes.

Lisa had the operation; there'd been a blood clot and they'd managed to relieve the pressure. She'd been sedated for days; Ianto sat by her bed side. Doctor Tanizaki, a specialist in the field, had explained the situation and how much she would need people around her, people that she knew and loved. What else could he do?

So he didn't phone Jack. When not in the hospital, he worked, he listened to music and he walked along the Bay in Cardiff, staring out at the sea.

On the Monday back after half-term, Ianto had found Tosh before school and told her what had happened. She'd hugged him and let him cry. He hadn't even asked her about Mary, so bound up was he with his own problems.

'Do you want me to speak to Jack?' Tosh asked.

'Am I being a total coward?'

'Yes, but it's understandable. Jack's a grown up and he knew about Lisa before that night.'

'I know, but… Oh God, Tosh, seeing him is going to be so hard! I still want to be with him but I feel duty bound to stay with Lisa. It's hard to explain but I can't leave her now, and I'm not the sort to have affairs. '

'I'll go and see him. There's some coffee over there. Yes, it is instant but compromise for once.'

Tosh found Jack in his office; he looked depressed, but smiled when she came in.

'Have you seen him?'

'Yes, he's in my office, and in a complete state. He doesn't know what to say to you. Lisa had a blood clot on the brain. She asked him to stay with her. He doesn't know what to do, but he can't leave her. And he can't be unfaithful. That's Ianto; would you have him any other way?'

'No, I suppose not. But I have a problem, Tosh. I really, really like him. I haven't felt like this since… well, since John Hart. And that nearly broke me.'

'Well, you're going to have to give him some time and space, Jack. Can you do that?'

'I'll try. I really will try.'

And so he did. They'd spoken when necessary but hadn't really been alone together until now. Ianto was working late; it was 6:30 pm at night. He'd started reviewing and rewriting the scheme of work for Year 9 but most of the time his mind was elsewhere. Then Jack had appeared at his door.

'You shouldn't be here.'

'Neither should you. I lost track of time,' Ianto said, looking at his watch.

'That's an interesting watch,' Jack observed, as Ianto had taken a fob watch out of his waistcoat pocket.

'Yes, it was my Dad's. I like to use it if I'm wearing a waistcoat.'

'How are you Ianto?'

'I've been better, Jack, and I'm sorry. I know I've treated you badly but I didn't know what else to do. After Lisa had her operation, she was so desperate and how could I tell her? Her parents were full of praise for me and I felt like a complete shit.

Ianto had tears in his eyes and Jack wanted to hug him so much, but he sat on a desk across the room to avoid going to near him. He didn't completely trust himself.

'It's alright, Ianto. I don't want to pressurise you at all. I'll go with whatever you decide but I do care and that wasn't just quick shag for me. Or, I hope, for you.'

'No', said Ianto quietly, 'it wasn't.'

Jack got up. 'I'll leave you to it. Try not to work too late; the caretaker will chuck you out at eight anyway.'

Jack turned and walked out, leaving Ianto feeling completely desolate.

The next day, Jack reflected later, was to be one of the hardest of his career, as he dealt with a major crisis.

It started early on when Aiden Evans, the Head of Technology, came to see him at the beginning of lesson two.

'Jack, I think there may be a problem with Emily Jackson in Year 10. I overheard her talking to Sam Wilson about how depressed she'd been the night before and how she'd swallowed a lot of tablets but nothing had happened.

'Are you sure, Aiden? Did she say what she'd taken, or when?'

'I think it was late last night. She'd split up with her boyfriend and you know she only moved here a while back, after having trouble with cyber-bullying at her last school.'

'Right, get Rose Tyler for me. I need to speak to her and get things moving quickly! Thanks for letting me know.'

Rose arrived minutes later and Jack explained.

'I'll get her now.' And she left in a hurry.

Jack phoned John.

'Right Jack, you've spoken to the parents before haven't you? Let's speak to the girl and take it from there. Keep me informed.'

Rose brought Emily in and sat her down. Jack didn't beat about the bush as time was passing.

'Emily, we think you may have taken some tablets last night. Is this true?'

To begin with Emily said nothing, but tears soon started to fall. Jack tried to stay calm.

'Emily, we need to know please. Tell us what you took and when. We aren't angry, just concerned.'

Between sniffs, Emily explained that she's taken about 15 paracetamols just before midnight, because she'd had enough of everything.

'Ok now Emily, we're going to contact your Mum and take you to hospital.'

Rose phoned for an ambulance.

'It's OK, Sir, they didn't work.'

Jack didn't want to frighten her but he tried to explain, as Rose phoned her Mum, telling her what had happened and to go the local A&E where they were taking Emily.

'Emily, paracetamol don't work like that. They get into your system and affect your liver. We need to get you to hospital as soon as possible. Don't worry they'll be able to help you.'

Within ten minutes the ambulance was there and the paramedics took Emily away. Rose went with her and Jack followed on. He told Ianto, whose form she was in, as he hurried past.

'Don't worry, Jack. I'll sort out your classes, or see Sarah Jane about it.' Sarah Jane Smith was the long-serving and popular Head of History but no relation to the head. Jack looked really worried. Ianto didn't know but Jack had been here before some years past. That time they'd been too late and Jack had attended the funeral. The girl's family hadn't understood why, and Jack couldn't explain the circumstances that would make a beautiful 14 year old girl hate herself that much. He was determined not to let that happen again and he'd made sure that staff were trained in dealing with these issues. Thank goodness Aiden had acted quickly.

When he arrived at the hospital Emily was already being given treatment. He hoped that it was soon enough. It should be if Emily had told the truth. He sat with Rose and Emily's mum; she was distraught and Rose simply hugged her. Eventually the doctor came in and said that they'd just have to wait, but they hoped it would be soon enough. Rose offered to stay until Mrs Jackson's sister arrived.

'Go, Jack. You can't do anything more here. Go and keep John informed, there'll be all sorts of gossip by now.'

Jack went straight to John's office.

'How is she?' John asked.

'We're hopeful that we got to her in time.'

'This must have brought back memories, Jack.'

John and Jack had known each other for nearly 20 years, which only some people were aware of. They'd trained together and had always kept in touch. The fact that Jack was in the school had been one of the reasons John had applied for the headship. He knew all about the girl who'd died.

'Yeah, but at least Aiden picked it up quickly. I'm so glad we did that training. Staff need as much drug education as pupils sometimes.'

'Donna, could you get us a couple of coffees?'

Minutes later, Donna brought them in.

'I've done those letters you wanted.' And she handed them to John to sign. Jack noticed she'd brought in some biscuits as well, so she was indulging them. As she left she put her hand on Jack's shoulder and squeezed briefly. By now it was past lunch time and Jack had a critical thinking lesson with Year 12. The lesson passed quietly as these pupils weren't aware of the situation. Jack phoned the hospital during lesson 5; once he'd explained who he was he was told that Emily was responding well and that they were hopeful.

Ianto came to see him at the end of the day and Jack made coffee.

'Is she OK, Jack? I know I don't know them all very well yet but she is in my form.'

'Yes, we should have got there in time. I think she was just upset and didn't know where to turn. As she was new to us she missed the work we do with pupils on both drugs and relationships in year 9. Perhaps I need to think about this with new pupils. There's so much to consider in this job.'

Jack propped up his head with his hands.

'Have you ever had this situation, Ianto?'

'Not in the same way,' Ianto replied cryptically.

'Well, I've had to deal with something similar and she died, mostly because people were ignorant of how some drugs work. The funeral was awful; no one expects to lose a child like that.'

Ianto couldn't stop himself. He got up and sat at the desk next to Jack, he took hold of Jack's hand.

'Jack, this is driving me mad. I do want to be with you. I want to hold and comfort you. You know that, don't you? I want to tell Lisa, and I will, but I don't know when. I know I can't now. Can you wait, please?'

Now Jack wasn't the only one with tears in his eyes. Tosh came past on her way to see Ianto and saw them. She coughed slightly and said, 'I'll just close the door. Gwen is on her way out.'

Both could hear Gwen and Tosh talking and then footsteps moving away.

'Ianto, I will wait for you because I think you're worth it, but not forever. This has been a long hard day and I need to go home and do something meaningless.'

Ianto got up, letting go of Jack's hand and returned to his classroom. He thought back to an incident from his own past. Jack had asked him if he'd ever had to deal with something similar and the truth was only with himself. After Lisa's accident he'd sunk into a pit of despair. He'd got drunk one night and sat there with the bottle of pills in front of him. Luckily a good friend had crashed at the house. He'd found him sitting there when he got hungry in the small hours of the morning. At first his friend was worried about whether Ianto had taken the tablets but he hadn't. They'd talked into the dawn about life, love and Lisa. He'd realised that even when you felt that the light at the end of the tunnel had been switched off that there was still a small element of hope. He'd hung onto that; he needed to believe that Lisa would one day wake up and smile at him. Now he knew that dreams could come true. Even though things had changed and become more complicated, he realised that he still felt that he had more hope not less. Things were just difficult and he had to believe that these problems could be overcome. He knew that Lisa would improve. The doctors were beginning to think that her paralysis might be temporary as well.

He also understood, as he heard Jack swish by in his great coat, that this school and this man had given him more hope for the future than anything else. He was stronger than he thought and somehow he knew that he would cope. More than that he knew he could hold on and keep that hope alive.

**I am still writing the next chapter so bear with me as it seems to be a long one. There's lots of Tosh in the next one and Gwen/Owen. Jack also drops a bombshell on Ianto.**


	6. Chapter 6 Part 1

**This chapter is sort of based on two episodes – Greeks Bearing Gifts and They're Always Killing Suzie. For a couple of reasons I'm not doing a Countrycide based one. Not sure about the cannibals and it is December, not the time for camping. The chapter is long and ran away with itself. I am, therefore, going to publish it in two halves in the next couple of days.**

**Thanks for continuing to read. Oh yes just a reminder I explained some British school things in an earlier chapter but if you're not sure just ask.**

Chapter 6

Part 1

Lisa was beginning to improve. She still couldn't walk but Ianto was there several times a week if only for an hour. He still loved and cared for her but it wasn't the same. He knew that he would have to tell her but she was so excited about coming home for Christmas that Ianto knew the truth would have to be put off.

It was hell seeing Jack every day and not being able to talk properly or touch him. Sometimes Ianto lay awake at night and imagined Jack there. Occasionally their bodies accidentally touched in passing and Ianto felt it so intensely. He didn't exactly avoid Jack but he didn't seek him out either. Jack would sometimes appear at his door and smile. They had their regular meetings, as Jack was Ianto's line manager, but they both knew the boundaries of their relationship, such as it was, and kept to them.

In his head Jack had given Ianto until the New Year to sort things out. It was now into December and the end of term was fast approaching. Only Tosh was really aware of what was going on between the two of them and sometimes she found it hard to be confessor to both. She had her own issues to deal with. Tommy was still posted in Afghanistan and every report of a dead or injured soldier left her checking the news reports through out the day. Then there was Mary and that was a growing situation and one which Tosh felt she wasn't handling very well. She texted Ianto.

'R U in 2nite?'

'Yes.'

'Fancy a game of chess?'

'OK come over.'

She turned up at Ianto's doorstep and burst into tears.

'Tosh what is it? Has something happened to Tommy?'

'No it's me not him. I've done something foolish and I'm not sure what to do about it. With all your problems with Lisa and Jack I thought you might understand.'

'I'll make some coffee and then we can talk.'

Ianto worked quickly and came to sit down next to Tosh.

'OK what is this terrible thing that you've done?'

Tosh swallowed hard.

'I don't know if you're going to believe this. I'm not sure that I do myself but ……. well…….'

'Come on Tosh this is me with my life in compartments. I won't judge.'

'Well you know I've been going out with Mary, the school nurse, on a few occasions.'

'Yes,' replied Ianto slowly.

'Saturday we went out to a club, one too expensive for the kids to go to. I got a bit drunk and we ended up at Mary's and well….'

'No,' said Ianto, 'you didn't!'

'Yeah I slept with her.'

'What properly?'

'God you sound like a teenager – yes you do. Do you want the gory details?'

Ianto put up his hands.

'I think I can work that out.'

'Actually the details aren't gory at all. It was great. I loved it. We did things and I felt things …….'

'I think I'm getting the picture but what about Tommy?'

'Well you can talk!'

'I know I have no moral high ground here but how do you feel about her and Tommy?'

'I love Tommy but I guess I'm lonely. You know what it's like to lie awake at night and miss someone so much every part of you aches to be touched. You hug yourself or the pillow and there is such a longing to be held and kissed you can almost feel the longing. It's palpable. You know what I mean don't you Ianto?'

Ianto replied quietly, 'Yes I know. I knew with Lisa and now I know with Jack. It's tearing me apart, Tosh. I lie awake and think of Jack and then feel guilty. But you've got to look after yourself and your sanity in this. What does Mary expect from you? Does she know about Tommy?'

'Yes I told her. I told her we couldn't see each other but I don't know if I meant it. I got this in the post yesterday.'

Tosh pulled a beautiful green stone pendant out from under her shirt.

'There was a note with it saying that she loved me and wanted us to be together. Is this mad? I've only known her for two months.'

'Tosh, you've got to think what you want. Is she likely to be in school again?'

'I've done the database now so she doesn't need to see me but she does the drop-in every other Wednesday. I can stay out of her way and I suppose I can return this.'

'Is that what you really want to do, Tosh? You need to be certain of your feelings for Tommy. You didn't know him for long before he got posted, did you?'

'No, I didn't. What are you suggesting, that I keep seeing Mary until Tommy returns and then see who I like best? Really Ianto? I thought you didn't do being unfaithful.'

'Well I slipped once but I'm going to tell Lisa in the New Year when she's stronger. She's coming out to stay with her parents over Christmas.'

'Oh Ianto, how did our lives get to be such a mess? Our job is hard enough without all this to think about.'

'To be honest Tosh, I just keep working to avoid thinking. I'm not a workaholic but I keep at it every night in the hope that it makes me tired enough to sleep and not have nightmares. Otherwise I clean everything in sight. This house has never been so clean!'

Ianto hugged Tosh.

'Let's play that game and you can thrash me as usual. Have a think overnight and we can talk again, but if you like her remember, being with someone of the same sex is a lot more complicated than going out with a wonderful soldier. I know how I feel about Jack but the idea of people, especially my family and friends, finding out not to mention it becoming gossip in school frightens the hell out of me. You've got to ask yourself, is this is an enjoyable fling or something you're prepared to fight for?'

The rest of the evening was spent in quiet contemplation over a chess board until it was time for Tosh to go home. Ianto hugged and kissed her.

'I'll see you in the morning. Try to get some sleep.'

'Yeah, you too. Is it just us Ianto, who choose the most difficult path and run down it?'

'My Dad used to say life's a bitch and then you die. I think I'm beginning to understand what he meant.

The next day both were back in work early. Ianto was still going through the schemes of work. He wanted to get in and write an assessment on various beliefs about how the world began for year 9. He gathered together all the information and wrote the plan and worked out the levels for the mark scheme until he was satisfied that everything made sense. He looked at his watch. It was 8.35 and time to get to the morning briefing. As he was locking the door Jack appeared, silently as ever, and fell in walking beside him.

'I've just been talking to Tosh. She told me all about Mary. I know you know. She thought I would understand, and I do, but I feel a bit guilty because I introduced her to Tommy and he's a nice, decent lad. I know it must be hard for Tosh and heaven knows, I'm not naïve but I can't help feeling disappointed.'

'We've no right to criticize Jack. Well I suppose I haven't. You are, of course, single and fancy free!'

'Except for fancying you, Ianto. I've known Tosh for a while. I met her on a course a few years back. She was in a lousy situation in a bad school and when the ICT post came up, I suggested her to the previous head and nudged her application. I know we're not supposed to head hunt but she outshone everyone else. God, we're all such a mess for a group of so called adults. I swear if this lot knew how complicated our lives are, they'd be amazed. They think they have the monopoly on complicated lives. By the way, Emily Jackson will be back in next week. I spoke to Mum and she's much better now but we'll keep an eye on her.'

Ianto put his hand on Jack's arm.

'I will tell her Jack in the New Year if you still want me.'

'You know I do, but I've one more complication to add to the mix. I haven't even told John yet. There's no easy way of saying this. My TA unit has been posted to Afghanistan for six months starting early January. I might be able to plead that I've done a stint before and that I am needed here which might cut the time but it's what you sign on for. I don't know what might happen.'

Ianto wasn't sure that he was still breathing. He tried to sort out some words that made sense.

'What! How long have you known? You could be killed or injured. I've seen what it's doing to Tosh and I'm not even supposed to care. God Jack! I want to hug you here and I can't. I need to talk to you, please, today, sometime, lunch or after school, a drink or anything. I'm clutching at straws here, Jack.'

'After school, Ianto. I'm meeting with Gwen at lunch.'

Ianto looked up suspiciously.

'Don't worry, she's got a problem she wants to talk about and I am in charge of NQTs.'

'She's been looking like a wet fortnight at Barry Island recently and she's been sitting with Owen a lot. Given up on you then has she Jack?' He smiled.

'Jealous Ianto?'

'You know I was. This job makes fools of us all. It's like being in a goldfish bowl and we're all too tired to look outside. Except, of course, that now you're going to be leaving me.'

'Later Ianto, later.'

They got into the staffroom for briefing just in time.


	7. Chapter 6 Part 2

**I was going to put this up tomorrow but found some time today to do a final check through. This is part 2 and a bit more Gwen/Owen based but always some Jack and Ianto. Please if you are reading this could you spare a few moments to write a review. I do like writing it and know people are reading but it would be nice to get some feed back. Pretty please.  
**

Chapter 6 - Part 2

Ianto wondered what the meeting with Gwen was about. He felt slightly jealous even though Jack had assured him that there was no reason to be worried. Ianto was envious of anyone who got to spend time with Jack. However, this time Gwen had other things on her mind, two other things to be exact. One was Owen Harper, who she didn't intend to talk to Jack about, and then there was Suzie Costello. Gwen felt like Suzie was draining the life out of her even though she'd only been around for a few weeks. Suzie was a supply teacher in to cover the head of geography who had broken her leg. Suzie was opinionated and the pupils weren't over keen but she got them working. She'd had a thing for Jack in the past and been disappointed. When she saw that Jack had taken Gwen under his wing, she began her campaign to undermine and intimidate. Gwen hadn't said anything but yesterday had been the final straw. She'd been teaching that difficult year 9 group. She'd made progress with them and the boy she'd had problems with had returned. They'd been using the new data base set up by Mary Lloyd Evans, the school nurse, and now, in groups, they were creating information and advice leaflets aimed at young people about contraception. They were a bit noisy but not excessively so. Suzie had marched into the room and it wasn't the first time she'd been confrontational.

'Miss Cooper, can't you keep your class under control? This must be the fifth time this week I've had to come in here because I can't hear myself think next door. It can't go on. I'm going to the head as you are completely incompetent and allow your classes to get away with murder.'

With that tirade she turned on her heels and walked out. Gwen stood there somewhat stunned for a moment. This was worse than before. The class had been silent listening to what was being said and now they were beginning to buzz with noise.

'Are you going to let her talk to you like that Miss? She's only a supply teacher.'

This was surprisingly from Jamie.

'She's out of order Miss, we weren't being noisy. I think she's got it in for you.'

'OK, OK just get on with what you're supposed to be doing.'

'She's nothing but a bully Miss. She was like this last term with Miss James but she's got a new job now. You wanna sort her out. Didn't you used to be a copper Miss?'

They settled back down and Gwen thought of what Suzie had done so far. She'd been doing a re-enactment of a court case and a few pupils were outside the room discussing their evidence in private. Suzie had marched them back in to the room.

'Can't you keep your pupils in your room? They were running around like wild animals.'

'They have permission to be outside,' Gwen replied, 'but I'm sorry if they were disturbing you.'

'We weren't running about Miss, honest.'

'Could I speak to you outside Miss Costello?'

When she got outside Gwen tried to speak but was met with, 'I'm not sure you're in the right job, Gwen. I've been listening to your classes and they are very noisy. Perhaps you should go back to hiding behind the authority of a uniform, or was that too much for you as well?'

Before Gwen had the chance to speak, Suzie turned and walked away. Gwen couldn't leave her class.

Later she found out that Suzie had been dripping poison about her into the ears of a few select staff. Owen had warned her that Suzie was a bitch on heat for Jack.

'But there's nothing going on between me and Jack,' Gwen explained.

'Fancy a drink later? We could go somewhere quiet.' Owen had asked.

Gwen was fed up with many things.

'Yeah, why not? And I'm going to see Jack about this if it continues.'

They'd had the drink and then another which turned into a meal which turned into something more.

The something more consisted of a quick bunk up in the back of Owen's car in the middle of nowhere. Gwen had found herself appalled and intrigued at the same time. Owen was good – better than Rhys - and it had been so exciting, just worrying about getting caught acting like a teenager. She didn't know if it was a one night stand or more but she didn't intend to talk to Jack about that one. To be honest, Jack had seemed a bit distracted himself of late and she'd heard him and Ianto talking in his office after school that day until Tosh ushered her away.

Anyway, Jack had told her to come at lunchtime when she had tried to talk to him yesterday. So here she was. She knocked on his door and heard him answer,

'Come in Gwen, no need to knock. I've made us a coffee.'

'Ianto letting you loose on his machine then, is he?'

'Yes, I've passed the strenuous testing regime and got my certificate.'

He pointed to the wall where, indeed, there was a certificate announcing his status as a fully qualified coffee maker.

'So what did you want to see me about? How's that year 9 group? Jamie is back in, isn't he?'

Jack leaned back in his seat as Gwen leaned forward.

'The group is better, Jack, and Jamie has been much better, but that's not the problem.'

'Alright, fire away.'

'It's Suzie Costello, Jack. I think she's deliberately trying to undermine me. She keeps coming into my room while I'm teaching and complaining in front of the students. She says I can't control them and they're loud, but it just isn't true, Jack. Yesterday morning was the final straw.'

Gwen explained what had happened as Jack made a few notes.

'How many times has this happened, Gwen, and why didn't you tell me before?'

'I thought at first it was just how she was and I thought she'd be gone soon, but now I think she's doing it deliberately and I'm officially being bullied. I don't know how you handle these things but if it needs to be by the book, I will do that. We had enough of this in the police and there are rigid procedures.'

'OK Gwen, have you spoken to anyone else about this or your union rep?'

'The only person I've mentioned it to is Owen and he thinks it's because she was jealous as you'd spent time mentoring me. It seems that she has a thing for you!'

Jack breathed a heavy sigh.

'Right, I see. Well this is what I want you to do. I want you to write a list of any occasion you feel she has acted unprofessionally and write it down. Give a copy to me and to Idris. He's your rep, isn't he? He is entitled to come to any meeting if you want him to. I'll speak to John and Martha about it and then we'll speak to Suzie.'

'You don't sound all that surprised Jack. Has she done this before?'

Jack knew the answer but nothing had been proved. Suzie had left and not been re-used until now. They'd thought that with the other teacher having left that Suzie would be OK. Jack had made it clear that he wasn't interested in her but obviously she wasn't listening. Suddenly they jumped as there was a loud knock on the door.

'Hi Jack, oh you're here, are you?' Suzie scowled as she saw Gwen sat with Jack.

'Suzie what is it? I'm busy now.'

'So I see. I just came to see if there was any coffee.'

'It's Ianto's machine and he'll be in later I expect.'

'All go for you then, Jack. You could do with a revolving door.'

'Is that all Suzie?' Jack replied pointedly as he raised his eyebrows.

'Yes, for now.'

Jack could see Suzie's face and if looks could kill.

'OK, I think I've seen enough already. Who do you have this afternoon?'

'Year 8 RE and year 10 sociology, both of them are good groups.'

'I'm teaching in Ianto's room lesson 4 and then I'm meeting with John. I think we'll meet in here. I've just got a feeling. I'm seeing Ianto after school.'

'All go Jack. I might just pop in later if that's OK unless you don't want to be disturbed.'

Gwen smiled as she said it and Jack wondered what she thought she knew.

That afternoon Jack was meeting with John in his office; he explained what was happening.

'We'll have to speak to her, Jack. Is Gwen OK if we tackle it informally first?'

'I think she just wants……'

There was a shout outside. They could hear Suzie's voice in the corridor.

'You're nothing but a hussy Gwen Cooper, making cow eyes at him. You're a useless teacher and I bet you were a useless cop too.'

John stepped out of Jack's office.

'Miss Costello, could we see you in here please?'

Suzie looked shocked. Now it wouldn't be her word against Gwen's; she'd been heard.

'Yes headmaster, coming now, but I have a class.'

She walked past John who asked Gwen if she was alright.

'Yes I'm fine,' and she went back in to a barrage of questions. After quietening them down she wondered what Jack and the head would say to Suzie. John popped into Suzie's class and told them to continue quietly. The teaching assistant stepped to the front of the room and took over.

'Ms Costello, would you mind explaining that outburst please?' John was quite formal.

'Yes, I'm sorry you had to hear that Mr Smith, but she is incompetent. Her class was noisy again and I couldn't teach mine.'

'We've been sat here for thirty minutes and noticed nothing,' Jack said quietly.

'Are you sure of your facts, Suzie? Because this isn't the first time you've been into Gwen's lessons, is it?'

'Has she complained about me?'

'Look Ms Costello, this can't go on. You know we value you, but you are on supply and on a day to day contract. I think we simply won't be asking you back tomorrow.' John had a grim look on his face as he spoke.

'Are you going to take her word over mine? She's just an NQT and not a good one at that. You need me here.'

'Miss Cooper is a permanent member of staff, Ms Costello, and from what I've just witnessed she would have a good case for proving intimidation against you. Her union rep has already been informed and you know what the union thinks about this sort of thing. Have you ever thought that it's your manner and behaviour that have stopped you getting a permanent job?'

'Never really wanted one. Couldn't stand doing this job day in and day out. Are you just going to let this happen, Jack? I suppose she is younger and prettier than me.'

'That's enough, Suzie,' snapped Jack.

'Right, I'm going to finish off your lesson and then you can get your things. We won't expect you again tomorrow. I'm sorry things had to end like this. You're a good teacher, Suzie, but I think you need some professional counselling to deal with your anger.'

Suzie looked at Jack.

'Is that it? After everything we had?'

'Suzie, we had nothing. I've told you so many times.'

The bell went and John quickly made sure that the class left and supervised Suzie leaving. Jack popped into Ianto's room and held up his hands.

'Ten minutes in my office. Sorry, caught up with something.'

Ianto nodded. John escorted Suzie to the door and then came back to see Jack and Gwen. Jack was in Gwen's room.

'She's gone, Gwen. John has escorted her from the building. She won't be back.'

'I'm sorry Jack,' Gwen said.

'It's not your fault. At least we witnessed it so she didn't have a leg to stand on.'

John came in.

'Has Jack explained? Good. Perhaps you and I could have a meeting later this week, Gwen.'

Gwen looked concerned.

'No need to worry. We should have scheduled something before. It's just a general chat about how things are going.' Turning to Jack he said, 'Jack, a word.'

'I'm meeting with Ianto now.'

'A quick word then!'

They returned to Jack's office.

'Jack, tell me the truth there's nothing going on between you and Gwen is there?'

'What me and Gwen? No, John. I've just been doing my job. I think she had a little crush on me to begin with.'

John smiled, 'Who hasn't!'

At that moment Ianto came in through the door.

'I'll go if you're still busy.'

'No I'm going, Ianto. You have your meeting.'

John noted the way they looked at each other.

'Actually John, you'd better stay. Ianto already knows this.'

John sat down again and Ianto hovered.

'I've had a call from my TA unit commander. They want us to go to Afghanistan in the New Year and I don't think I can get out of it. I'm not too old yet so……..'

Now John realised why both had looked like this, Jack and Ianto, mmm… John's radar told him that there was something going on between Jack and the quiet Welshman and that this news had been devastating for him too.

'OK Jack, we'll need a few meetings and I'll go and talk to Martha. If you have to go, Queen and country and all that. Damn! This is bad timing if Ofsted turn up, being without my right hand man. I'll leave you two to it.'

He leaned into Jack and whispered, 'Don't do anything I wouldn't do, Jack.'

Jack looked shocked but really he wasn't surprised that John had sussed what was going on. He knew him too well.

'What did he say?' Ianto asked.

'Nothing you need to worry about.'

'Did you get things sorted with Gwen? I heard Suzie shouting earlier.'

'Yes everything is sorted but that's not why we're here, is it Ianto?'

'No Jack, it isn't. I don't know what to think about this. I am really trying not to betray Lisa any further. I'd planned to tell her after Christmas but Jack, when am I going to see you before you go? The week after next is the end of term and in less than a month you'll be gone. I don't think I can go on like this.'

Jack's face paled.

'Are you telling me that we have no future, Ianto? Please, I've got to go away and I want to know that I'm coming home to you.'

Ianto got up and went around to Jack's side of the desk.

'No Jack,' he said holding out his hand. 'Never think that. I want to hold you so much it hurts. I lie awake and remember what we did that night. I want to do more. You know I do, don't you?'

'So you say Ianto, but words are easy. I'm only human and you're sitting there inches away from me, looking absolutely gorgeous and I'm not supposed to react. If you were nearer to me now, you'd know that I want to grab you here and now, throw you over this desk and…….'

Ianto gave in and put his hands either side of Jack's face, held it for a few seconds, looked into those deep blue eyes and then he kissed him like there might be no tomorrow, like there was no Lisa, like there was no-one else in the whole wide world. Jack responded, his hands began to pull Ianto's shirt out of his trousers and he ran his fingers over Ianto's skin. The kissing continued for what seemed like forever. Suddenly Jack moved his hands and he was undoing Ianto's belt and reaching for his zip. Ianto let go and froze.

'Stop Jack, stop a minute.'

'Ianto?' Jack questioned.

'Jack, we can't, we're in school, in your office. We can't do anything here.'

'Well let's go home, to either yours or mine, Ianto.'

Jack felt embarrassed that he had behaved in this way, in his office. Never ever had he nearly done anything like this at work. What was this man doing to him? But he looked at Ianto and realised that the moment had passed. Reality had entered Ianto's mind again as well as fear and shame. Jack saw it all written on Ianto's face.

'It's OK, Ianto.' He put his hand on Ianto's knee. Tears began to fall from Ianto's eyes and he brushed them away.

'I'm sorry, Jack. I really didn't mean to tease. I don't really understand this or how I feel about you or what I want to do with you. It's all new to me and strange. I'm a bit straight if that doesn't sound odd. Sex has its place and it's not here and now.'

'Will there ever be a right time and a place for us again, Ianto?'

'I don't know Jack. Let me think a bit more please. You know I want you but it's just a question of timing.' Ianto got up to go, straightening his clothes and tucking his shirt in.

'Trouble is, Ianto, time is the problem and it's running out for us. The clock is ticking down.' Jack looked up at Ianto his eyes wide and filled with passion.

'I know Jack, I know.'

With that Ianto managed to turn around and walk away. He didn't even go back to his room but continued walking to the car park, got in his car and managed to drive for five miles before he had to stop because he couldn't see through the tears.

**The next Chapter is the Christmas episode which I'm hoping will be ready for Christmas and may also be in two parts. I've written about two thirds of it so far. This one isn't based on any episode.  
**


	8. Chapter 7 part 1

**This is a huge chapter and I have split it into three parts which I will publish over three days. The third part strays into M territory a bit although not as much as the original version!**

Chapter 7 – Christmas is coming

Part 1 - Day

It was the last day of term. For a change Ianto went straight to the staffroom instead of to his room. He hadn't trusted himself to be alone with Jack after what had nearly happened in Jack's office. The day after he couldn't face Jack. He'd spent a lot of that evening with Lisa. He was there out of guilt. He knew he'd rather be with Jack doing anything, cuddling up on a sofa and watching some old film, just so he could be near him.

Lisa had talked about Christmas and their future and he didn't know what else. He hoped he'd said yes and no in the right places. She was still in the wheelchair but her legs were improving and her strength was returning. She would be at her parents for Christmas and Ianto was expected to join them over the holidays. All he could think, however, was that Jack was going to be leaving almost immediately in January and he might not see him, except for a few days. With every new death reported Ianto just thought how easily it could be Jack, and it terrified him.

The staffroom began to fill up. Tosh came to sit with him.

'Are you ready for our performance today? Are you and Jack going to be OK?'

'We're not really OK but I can't talk here. We'll get through it and look lovely in our bonnets. Are you sorted for tonight? I'm getting a taxi. I can pick you up if you want.'

'It's OK I'm coming with Mary,' Tosh replied.

Tosh looked a bit embarrassed. She hadn't really talked about what was happening to Ianto as she didn't want to appear to be rubbing his nose in it.

'Ah,' said Ianto. 'I did wonder when she was there when I phoned you.'

'We can't talk here Ianto you're right. Tonight, we'll find some time.'

'If I can get you away!' Tosh blushed.

Gwen, Aidan, and Jenny came in and sat at the table followed by Owen who forced a space next to Gwen. Ianto thought the staff Christmas do was going to be interesting, Owen and Gwen, Tosh and Mary, Jack and himself, all secret relationships known only to a few, mixed with food, drink and dancing. Some staff were bringing partners but not many. John was coming platonically with Donna but Ianto had noticed Rose Tyler watching him so who knew what might happen.

John, Jack and Martha came in together for briefing. As it was the last day of term it was dress as you please. Staff had dressed down. Ianto knew he shouldn't but he was wearing the same pair of black jeans and red t-shirt that he'd worn on that first day. He knew Jack would notice. He'd also planned his outfit carefully for that evening. Jack had come in wearing his old fashioned World War II look, complete with braces and long coat. Ianto loved that coat; he loved the noise it made as Jack strode down the corridor and the way Jack pushed it back when he stood with his hands on his hips. Ianto stared and Jack caught his eye and smiled.

Jack too had plans for that evening. He'd had enough of being a good guy; tonight he was going to seduce Ianto Jones before time ran out. He too could see the days slipping by, and there were things he wanted to do with Ianto before time was up, and who knew what might happen.

'OK everyone,' John began. 'We've made it through another long term. Well done everyone as lots of things have been achieved. We've been given healthy schools status and investor in people recognition. In fact, the letter head is so crowded now there soon won't be any room to put the school name on it. Right today, we'll see how many turn up but as they know that they'll see their teachers making fools of themselves, we're expecting most to turn in. Idris are we all sorted?'

'Yes boss, all acts are as ready as they're going to be – ay Owen?'

Owen just looked down and shook his head slowly.

'Jack, Ianto and Tosh look lovely in their bonnets and Jenny has a lovely suit courtesy of Ianto. Lastly, we're all looking forward to your duet with Donna, although you still haven't let me know what you're doing.'

'Yes, Donna and I are word perfect, if not note perfect, and I have the tape for you here. On to tonight's arrangements; are we all sorted Aidan?'

'Yes, we arrive at seven for dinner at seven thirty. The disco starts about nine thirty and we finish between twelve and one. It's formal dress only with ties gentlemen. Lastly, we've booked one of the hotel minibuses to ferry people home. That's it I think.'

'OK everyone have a good day. The concert begins at ten thirty. I'm sure that all the films being shown until then will be totally educational in nature!'

Jack turned to Martha.

'How come you aren't singing?'

'I am,' she replied. 'I'm singing with the choir. We're doing the World is a Circle'

'Oh no,' said Jack. 'I'll be humming that all day.'

The bell went and staff got up. Ianto deliberately walked past Jack and then bent down to pick up his bag. He knew the effect he would have and he knew what he was planning for later. He'd had enough of being good and avoiding the situation. Life was for living, forget guilt, as who knew what was ahead. Somehow tonight was going to be the night.

Jack watched Ianto move and those jeans! Suddenly Jack felt his jaw being pushed up and his mouth closed. Jack turned to see John smiling at him.

'Stop it,' John said as Jack came back to real life.

'What, yeah OK John.' Then Jack thought 'perhaps it wasn't going to be as difficult to seduce Ianto after all. God he looked good in those jeans!'

By ten thirty everyone was gathered in the hall. Staff were running around in last minute arrangements. Ianto's performance with Jack and Tosh was in the middle of the concert and he'd also agreed, at the last minute, to sing with Martha and the choir, to add a bit of baritone contrast.

First up was Owen, the other male PE staff and the GCSE PE boys singing Greased Lightening. They were dressed in orange overalls given to them by the engineering students. The car was made out of cardboard and certainly wasn't automatic, systematic or hydromatic. They sang well except for some forgetting of words and the comedic value of the car was exploited to the full.

Jenny, dressed in a black suit, sang Falling in Love Again, vamping it up for all she was worth in a tasteful way. The kids cheered everyone. There were a few others and then Jack, Ianto and Tosh. They were hidden behind a screen and dressed in white baby bonnets. Jack let his hand stray to Ianto's knee and Ianto didn't stop him.

'Gentlemen could we concentrate please,' said Tosh. The music started and they one by one they appeared above the screen and sang the Triplets song. The kids laughed all the way through and cheered at the end. They took their bows and ran off. In the wings Jack turned to Ianto.

'I hope you're not teasing me Ianto. I noticed the bending over in those jeans. You did that on purpose.'

'Not teasing Jack and yes I knew….. Later tonight we need to talk.'

'We need to do more than that.'

'I know Jack. I've thought about very little else for weeks and finally I know.'

Jack's grin could have lit up Cardiff. Tonight was going to be wonderful if he had anything to do with it. Jack went away humming the World is a Circle as Ianto rushed back on stage to sing with Martha and the choir.

Gwen had done her song with Sarah Jane and then it was the final performance. John and Donna were doing 'Anything you can do I can do better'. They were a scream, especially as Donna dead panned her way through it, while John put everything into his performance. In the end all the performers were back on stage to sing White Christmas.

Pupils went back to their forms and then were dismissed. Staff returned to the staffroom for turkey butties and cream cakes. There was also the secret Santa draw. Each member of staff had to buy a gift worth less than five pounds for whoever they'd pulled out of the hat. Gwen's was first; Aidan had bought her something from the Body Shop. Martha got a home made calendar of pictures of all the TV doctors past and present looking as sexy as possible. Jack always got something controversial and this year Donna had bought his. He opened it to find it was a bag of pasta and he cried laughing when he saw what shape it was. He looked at the name –'penis pasta'. Perhaps he could make Carbonara for Ianto using it. He showed the bag to him and Ianto blushed. Jack thought he looked so cute. Tosh had bought Ianto's present. He opened it to find a bag of coffee – the good stuff. He knew someone had spent more than they should. John opened his to find a signed photograph of Jean-Luc Picard. Jack had a friend who had a friend who'd got it for him. John was thrilled.

The food was eaten and people began to drift away. Ianto was carrying his work for the holiday to his car when Jack caught up with him. He stood behind him and whispered quietly.

'Later Ianto Jones. I've so many plans for you. Get some rest as you'll need it.' Ianto just shivered in anticipation and nodded. He didn't know whether to be scared or excited but he knew that he couldn't wait for the evening to come.


	9. Chapter 7 Part 2

Part 2 – the evening

Ianto took time to prepare. He had a black suit with tuxedo jacket, white shirt, red tie and red cummerbund. The look was finished with a red handkerchief in his pocket. His hair was washed and styled with just the right amount of gel. He put on his best aftershave and made sure that his face was as smooth as he could get it; he didn't want Jack to get stubble rash. Even down to his boxers, or especially down to his boxers, Ianto had chosen carefully. The Christmas motif was there for comedic value and to relieve any moment of tension. His shoes were shined to perfection.

A mile away Jack was doing the same. He too had chosen to wear a suit with tux. His shirt was white and tie and cummerbund blue to match his eyes. As he looked in the mirror he knew he looked good and he knew that Ianto would be dressing for effect too. He hoped that he would wear red as red was definitely Ianto's colour.

Gwen stood and looked at herself in the mirror. She had chosen the dress carefully and shoes she could just about walk in; they were proper taxi shoes. Her lingerie was black and the stockings provided the finishing touch. She was glad Rhys was working late so she didn't have to explain why she was dressing up so much.

Meanwhile, Owen had forced himself into a suit and tie which went against the grain for a man usually found in a track suit not a monkey suit.

Tosh and Mary were at Tosh's house. Getting dressed was proving harder than getting undressed had earlier that afternoon. Both were still heady and giggly as some wine had already been consumed.

'My God but you're beautiful Ms Sato,' Mary whispered in her ear as she reached around her waist and hugged her from behind. She moved Tosh's hair aside and kissed her on the back of her neck. Tosh felt every nerve react and her hair stand up.

'Down girl, we haven't got time and I'm not straightening my hair again. Why won't you show me what you're wearing under that dress, which seems to be held up by will power alone?'

'That surprise is for later on amongst other things and you haven't shown me yours either.'

'Mary, to be serious, we need to be a bit careful tonight. Remember I'm still officially with Tommy. Only Ianto and Jack know about us and Jack's not pleased; so no outrageous flirting or holding my hand.'

'Yeah, yeah I know the rules and I came into this with my eyes open and you,' she added mischievously, 'have far more to lose than I do.'

In various places around outer Cardiff the forty Torchwood staff who were going got ready. The hotel they were going to was quite small and only catered for about 150 guests so it wasn't too busy. They ate upstairs and the dancing was downstairs. Aidan had organised everything and he was there early with John and Donna. For the evening John had chosen to wear a blue suit and Donna was wearing a long purple dress with beading around the neckline that looked lovely with her long red hair. Aidan had chosen to wear a tux as well, which was a change from his usual green overalls worn in school. Gradually the staff started to arrive. Groups started to form and talk in the bar area. Ianto had changed his mind and decided to come by taxi with Tosh and Mary. They'd both whistled when they saw him coming towards the taxi. When he got in the front Tosh leaned forward and said, 'do you have something planned for a certain Captain tonight Ianto, because there's definitely a gleam in your eye.'

'Life's too short Tosh and who knows what might happen in a month from now.'

'I know. I don't know Lisa but good for you Ianto. Sometimes you have to be selfish in the end.' Mary smiled as she sat back and grabbed her hand.

Jack had decided to arrive reasonably early. He wanted Ianto to see him first as he arrived. Donna whistled when he walked through the door. He was still wearing his great coat so he took it off and did a twirl. Donna smiled.

'Is a certain young Welshman the reason for that Jack?'

Jack looked surprised as John looked at the floor.

'Sorry Jack she forced it out of me. That Chinese burn still smarts. Thank God I had my ears pinned back years ago as I dread to think of the torture I'd have had to endure over the years from her.'

As the taxi pulled up Ianto told the girls to go ahead. He wanted to make an entrance on his own. He knew that Jack would be there waiting in the entrance. Tosh and Mary went in and saw Jack standing there looking nervous but so handsome.

'I think he could turn me,' Mary said. 'He looks good enough to eat.'

Tosh laughed. 'Let's hope Ianto thinks so too.'

'Toshiko Sato, such innuendo from such a nice woman. I'm shocked.'

At that moment Ianto made his entrance. Every eye in the room turned towards him but the only eyes he was bothered about were Jack's. If eyes could smile Jack's would have been as wide as the Atlantic. Ianto said hello to John, Aidan and Donna and stood with Tosh and Mary for a moment to find out what they wanted to drink. Then he turned to Jack and smirked 'and what can I get you Captain?'

'Sadly I think we're past cocktail hour or who knows what I might have been tempted to ask for.'

'A beer then is it?'

'That'll do for now.'

By seven thirty everyone had arrived and they were called to their tables. Ianto sat with Jack on one side and Tosh on the other. John, Donna, Gwen and Owen were opposite with Aidan, Jenny, Mary, Idris and Rose occupying the other seats around the table. They tried to keep the conversation away from school and students so music, film and their performances at the concert took up some time, as did discussions of rugby and football.

'Come on Ianto you can't like every Bond film.'

'I think you'll find that I can and you're dressed a bit like Bond yourself tonight Jack.'

'Yeah, but which version?'

'It would have to be Connery or Dalton really but hopefully not dressed to kill,' Ianto said, feeding him the obvious reply. Gwen got there first.

'More like dressed to thrill eh Jack, but thrill who?'

'You're not looking so shoddy yourself Gwen and I can't think why,' Jack replied.

Gwen blushed as Owen's hand was at that moment making its way up her knee.

'So Jack, what is your favourite film ever? Please don't tell me it's a war film.'

'My favourite film is a good old fashioned weepy just for Christmas. You probably haven't even heard of it so it'll surprise you, but I love It's a Wonderful Life.'

'You're right Jack, never heard of it,' lied Ianto who'd seen it loads of times and loved Clarence the angel.

'You are so going to watch it sometime this holiday if I have to pin you down.'

'Promises, promises,' Owen smirked.

Ianto realised that their flirting was getting a little out of hand. Dessert was served and then coffee. Gwen excused herself to go to the loo and said she'd stay down in the bar. Owen followed soon after having declined dessert. He followed her into the ladies.

'Owen, I actually need the loo a minute.' He dived in a cubicle when someone else came in. When Gwen had finished she waited for the other person to leave and Owen opened the door. They immediately started kissing as if there was no tomorrow. As Owen kissed her neck and fumbled under her dress she said, 'this is rather sordid isn't it?'

'And you love it, don't you?'

With his other hand Owen pulled down the zip that held up her strapless dress and kissed her breasts. Gwen moaned and she started to undo his zip, releasing him as he lifted her skirt and almost lifted her up. It was crazy and frantic and over in minutes leaving both of them breathless and flushed. After tidying themselves up Gwen checked outside and Owen left quickly. Gwen left shortly after and found Owen in the bar ordering both of them a drink.

People began to drift downstairs. At the bottom of the stairs there was a short passage the led to a fire door. Jack grabbed Ianto's arm and dragged him around the corner to a small recess while no one was looking. He kissed him hard with an enthusiasm that Ianto matched. They almost fought for supremacy as the kissing continued, with both trying to force their tongues into the other's mouth, until Ianto gave way. Jack's hands were firmly clamped on Ianto's arse, while Ianto ran his under Jack's tux and over his shirt. Both could feel the other's obvious interest.

'Have you any idea how amazing you look tonight Ianto. I could hardly keep my hands off you during dinner.' Ianto stopped kissing Jack's neck and said,

'You're not so bad yourself Jack. The blue really brings out the sparkle in your eyes.'

'You bring out the sparkle in my eyes and I can't believe I just said that. God I wish I could just get down on my knees here and now.' Ianto breathed in sharply.

'I wish you could too but I don't think we want that headline in the local paper. Later Jack I promise and more.'

They kissed again and Jack looked around the corner to check the coast was clear. Jack left first and by the time Ianto got to the bar he'd bought a drink for him, Tosh and Mary. The music was about to start and people were sitting around the edge of the dance floor in groups. You could still hear yourself speak, but that would change soon.

'Let's sit down,' Jack said to the others, 'before the seats are all gone.'

Ianto noticed Owen coming out of the toilets looking a little dishevelled. He then clocked Gwen coming out a couple of minutes later and thought 'she's been in there a long time.' Ianto wondered what they'd been up to. Gwen went to the bar to get the drink Owen was ordering and then they came to sit with them. The music started and Ianto leaned in towards Gwen and whispered,

'Bit obvious Gwen, take care. If I noticed other people will, and they'll gossip.'

Gwen blushed.

'I know, thanks Ianto. You won't say anything will you, not even to Jack.'

'Too late, you know he misses nothing.'

Jack smiled at Ianto and Gwen leaned back.

'Perhaps I'm no the only one with secrets who needs to make sure that they aren't obvious.' Now it was Ianto's turn to blush.

A few people began to drift on to the dance floor. Ianto grabbed Tosh.

'Come on let's see your moves.'

Jack grabbed Mary and pulled her up as well, knowing that it would look like they were dancing with each other, when they were really up there with someone else. Gradually the floor began to fill so it didn't matter anyway. After a few songs Jack sat down.

'Getting too old for this,' he said as he fell onto a sofa next to John.

'Me too,' John replied.

'Rose not persuaded you up then. I think she fancies you and I can't help but notice that you've been watching her.'

'Jack, stop it, you know she's just getting over splitting up with Mickey.'

'God John have some fun will you. I know you're head but you're entitled to a life. You're not married to that school and government documents are no fun in bed.'

'I know Jack, but you know I'm lousy at relationships. You found that out twenty years ago.'

'Yeah, but I'm still here aren't I and we've always been friends even when you said I was wrong. I forgave you. Go on get up and dance with her. She keeps looking over this way.'

'OK I will just to stop you nagging.'

Jack watched for a while as Ianto deliberately turned and wiggled his arse in his direction.

'That boy is such a tease.' Aidan came and sat next to him. Aidan had worked in the school for a few years.

'Not dancing Jack or are you window shopping? Now the question is who? My bets would be either Gwen or Ianto but I think Gwen is busy elsewhere based on how she and Owen disappeared earlier.'

'You noticed too, huh. Ianto warned her earlier.

'Perhaps you need to think about that too Jack with the way you're looking at Ianto over there. Should I feel offended that you've never even glanced my way?' Aidan laughed as Jack turned and feigned shock.

'You only had to say Aidan,' he said, calling his bluff.

'Woe Jack, you know me straight as a die and I have a girlfriend already. I met her a few months ago in the pub and I'm going to ask her to marry me over Christmas. Her name's Bronwyn.'

'Good for you,' said Jack, really pleased. 'But don't get married in the next six months or I'll miss it.'

'How are you feeling about that? It's not your first time on active service is it?'

'Worried, as ever, but it's what happens. I'm going to resign after this as I can't afford to go anymore and there are reasons other than work.'

'I was right about him then,' Aidan replied as he saw Ianto look over.

'You were right Aidan. Have you finished that? I'll get us another.'

He gestured at Ianto raising his hand and Ianto nodded. When Jack sat back down Ianto had given up. He'd removed his jacket and loosened his tie. He looked all sweaty and flushed and so handsome that Jack had to remember to breathe.

'Now don't wear yourself out Ianto. I need you fully functioning tonight,' he whispered into Ianto's ear.

'I'll be fine old man, but you rest up as you've got to keep up with me and I'm so much younger than you.'

'Oi!' Jack punched his arm. 'Less of the old man thanks.'

Tosh and Mary fell down next to them and grabbed their wine and drained the glasses quickly.

'I'll get you some more girls.' Jack went back to the bar and ordered a bottle of Chardonnay while watching John dancing with Rose. He hoped his old friend would find some happiness. Some people thought that he and Donna were an item but Donna was simply one of his best friends. He hoped that he was as well. They'd had a brief fling at university but Jack had known then that John's heart wasn't in it. He was so glad that he'd gotten over it and they'd stayed friends.

The evening continued and people got drunk and inhibitions began to disappear. At the end of the evening when the slow dances came on Owen and Gwen were holding each other up as were John and Rose. Ianto danced with Mary for appearances sake and Jack was dancing with Tosh.

'It's not fair Jack.'

'I know Tosh but neither of our relationships is official yet, so we just have to cope. Got anything planned for later?' he asked with a grin.

'Well I can see that you have. Be careful with him Jack he's still quite fragile and you know I mean with every activity you may have in mind!'

'Toshiko Sato, you do surprise me and don't worry he's in control not me. He decides what we do.'

Ianto felt his ears burning and other things stirring as he looked at Jack smiling back at him. Those blue eyes seemed to be trying to burn through to the heart of him. He went red and pulled away a bit.

'It's OK Ianto, I know that's not for me,' Mary laughed.

'Sorry I get the feeling that they're talking about us and I'm a bit nervous about later.'

'Me too Ianto. Tosh is new to this and I don't want to push her too far too fast. What makes me laugh is she thinks that I'm in control but she is really.'

Ianto thought about that and realised that she was right. He had all the power as well. Jack would follow his lead and fulfil his needs. He would need to make it very clear what he wanted and Ianto wanted everything. Tonight nothing would be out of bounds.


	10. Chapter 7 part 3

**This part contains M/M and F/F activity if you don't like that sort of thing - in the words of Captain John – oh dear. I had to stray a bit into M rating to explain what's happening as this is a big night, especially for Jack and Ianto. You can let your imagination run riot, however you want it to!**

Part 3 – the night

The music ended and people began to drift off. Jack, Ianto, Mary and Tosh shared a taxi home. They dropped Mary and Tosh off at Mary's house and then went onto Jack's. Ianto hadn't been there before. He was surprised to find that Jack lived in an older, Victorian detached house.

'I was left some money and I like my privacy, for obvious reasons.'

There were large trees at the front of the house with a drive to the door. Inside the decoration was simple but the house was packed with things.

'Ah, I'm a bit of a collector.' Suddenly there was a noise from the kitchen of scrabbling against the door.

'What on earth is that?' Ianto asked.

'That's Myfanwy. She'll be eager to meet you.' Jack opened the kitchen door and was jumped by a large Spaniel determined to lick her owner to death.

'I didn't know you had a dog Jack.'

'Lots you don't yet know about me Ianto. I'm hoping that by tomorrow we'll both be more familiar with each other. Ok girl that's enough.' He poured some biscuits into a bowl and then shut the door.

'Now Ianto Jones, it's just you and me.'

Tosh and Mary had gone inside and kicked off their shoes. They'd fallen into the room both rather worse for wear, having danced the night away and consumed rather a lot of alcohol. They went into the kitchen and Mary was leaning against the table as Tosh put her arms around her, pulled her close and kissed her.

'Is that a sign of things to come?' asked Mary.

'I certainly hope so,' replied Tosh, twisting Mary's hair in her fingers. 'Didn't you mention that you wanted to try something a bit different? Well I've probably drunk enough now to let you do anything and not care. But first I must go to the loo or there's going to be a puddle.'

'I'll meet you up there,' Mary replied, wondering if she could really go through with what she'd planned and how Tosh would react.

Mary followed Tosh grabbing her bum from behind as they climbed the stairs. She knew that Tosh was deliberately giving her time to get ready. She dimmed the lights. They weren't off all together as she wanted to see Tosh sitting above her, enjoying herself.

Tosh came back in. She still felt a bit giddy and excited wondering what Mary had in mind. She'd always been a bit conservative where sex was concerned – missionary position and all that, but Mary had opened up a whole new set of experiences. Tosh would never have worn the lingerie she had on now unless Mary had bought it for her. Under her red dress she was wearing a red silk camisole and matching shorts. She was also wearing beautiful stockings with red lace at the top. She'd removed her dress in the bathroom and came in wearing just her underwear.

Mary watched her enter the room and thought 'wow'. Tosh hadn't let her see what she looked like earlier as she had kept her underwear secret too.

'My God Tosh you look incredible, in fact good enough to eat.'

Tosh did a twirl and wiggled her hips shamelessly.

'Do I get to come in there with you or do you just want to look at me standing here for your delectation.'

'Come here and get in with me beautiful, before I die of frustration.'

Mary carefully pulled back the duvet just so far without exposing herself fully. She opened her arms for Tosh to settle in.

'Wow do you know what that look does to me? Although, I still think it's a bit odd how much I like you dressed so sexily. However, I think the basque needs to be undone.' She unhooked it at the front revealing Mary's ample breasts as they spilled out. Mary moaned as she reached up and pulled Tosh in for a kiss, throwing her head back so Tosh could kiss her neck. They made love taking time to satisfy each other over the next few hours, trying out some things they hadn't done before. Eventually, Tosh had fallen down on top of Mary, kissing her in between trying to take in gulps of air. She laid down panting next to Mary who was doing the same. Neither was capable of speech for some moments, until Tosh turned to Mary and said quietly, 'thank you, that was wonderful.' Mary reached over and opened the drawer in the bedside cabinet and then closed it with a smile knowing the contents could be used again. They lay in each others arms quietly until they fell asleep totally exhausted.

Jack pushed Ianto back against the wall in the hall. He kissed him hard and felt his own and Ianto's bodies straining to reach the other.

'What's that bulge?' he asked suggestively. Ianto looked embarrassed.

'No not that one. I'm fully aware of what that is.' He reached into Ianto's breast pocket and pulled out a watch.

'Ah it's that stopwatch, again.'

'Lots of things you can do with a stopwatch, Jack.'

'I'm sure there are Ianto and tonight I might just try every single one of them.' Ianto felt himself go weak at the knees.

'Come on, I think it's time you fulfilled your promises and came upstairs with me.'

Jack led Ianto by the hand upstairs. Jack's bedroom was surprisingly light and painted in cream and blue. Looking at the size of the bed Ianto said 'I might lose you in there.'

'Well, I look forward to a game of naked hide and seek then, Ianto Jones.' Jack sat on the side of the bed.

'Now come over here and kiss me.'

Ianto obliged leaning down to kiss Jack as he felt Jack's hands pushing off his jacket and undoing his shirt buttons. Both kicked off their shoes and Ianto removed the other's jacket, all as they still locked lips. Ianto felt Jack removing the cummerbund and pulling down his zip. As his hand brushed over the straining fabric Ianto breathed in sharply and drove his tongue into Jack's open mouth. Ianto's trousers hit the floor and Ianto stopped kissing and stepped out of them removing his socks at the same time. Jack looked at Ianto's Christmas boxers and laughed out loud.

'I chose them specially,' Ianto said.

'So you planned this all along then? Jack asked smiling.

'Well ……….'

Ianto pushed Jack back on the bed playfully. Jack undid his belt and zip and Ianto pulled the trousers off in one go, followed by the socks. Ianto laughed when he saw that Jack was wearing the self same boxers.

'Great minds think alike, Jack.'

'Or both shop at M & S!'

'Let's get into bed, Ianto.'

'Yes please, Jack.'

Ianto lay down as Jack started running his hands over his chest. He pinched his nipples gently between his finger tips and Ianto moaned. Jack looked up and then moved to kiss Ianto who reached around and raked his nails down Jack's back.

'Are you trying to leave your mark on me Ianto? There's no need as I'm all yours!'

'Me too,' Ianto whispered in Jack's ear and then sucked the lobe, running his tongue over it slowly.

'Now, Ianto what am I going to do with you?'

'What ever you want Jack. I want to do anything and everything with you. Nothing's off limits.'

'Are you sure Ianto?'

'Stop talking, Jack I want you so much.'

'OK Ianto, I'll take things slowly. Tell me to stop if you need to. I don't want to hurt you.'

'You could never hurt me Jack, at least I hope not.'

Jack did everything slowly and carefully. He stopped kissing Ianto and looked into his eyes questioning if he was alright.

'I'm fine Jack that feels so ………… wow.' Ianto almost shouted out. He'd never experienced anything like this feeling before. It was so different from being with Lisa. Ianto gasped.

'Are you OK?' Jack asked in a concerned tone.

'Yes,' Ianto answered, 'please, please don't stop.' It was almost too much for Ianto to stand as both their bodies moved in harmony.

Minutes later both were gasping for air and Ianto thought that he'd just experienced the most wonderful moments of his life. Jack fell down beside him. They turned towards each other and Jack held up his arm so Ianto could lay his head down on Jack's chest. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and held him like there might be no tomorrow, which both of them didn't want to think about

'That was amazing Jack, just amazing. I can't tell you how I feel now. I don't have the words' Then rather shyly and without looking at Jack he added, 'do I get to try that later?'

'I look forward to it Ianto.'

This time Ianto looked up at Jack.

'I love you Jack. Am I allowed to say that?'

'Yes, you are, and Ianto, I love you too.'

They held on to each other and sometime later Ianto got his wish Jack was left completely sated and on cloud nine. God this man was wonderful and Jack had had some great sex in his time, but he knew that he'd just experienced something beyond anything in his past. He might be going to Afghanistan in a few weeks but he was coming back. He had this wonderful, complicated, shy and magnificent man to come home to.

As Jack fell asleep in his arms Ianto felt sleep overcoming him too. He pinched himself to check that this was real, as this beautiful man lay snoring slightly in his arms, with his head resting on his chest. Ianto knew that there was so much that he had to sort out. He wasn't going to feel guilty any more. If he had to sneak out to be with Jack over the holidays then so be it and he would tell Lisa in the New Year, although he wouldn't mention Jack. He wasn't ready for that and he didn't want to hurt Lisa any more than he was going to already. He just wanted to be happy again and this man had managed that this evening more than anyone else had ever done in his life. He closed his eyes and dreamed of swishing great coats and playing naked hide and seek.

The next day several people woke up next to someone else; some were happy and others weren't. Ianto woke up to see Jack sleeping soundly beside him. He went downstairs and fed Myfanwy in the kitchen.

'Good girl, you and I need to get on as I intend to be seeing a lot more of your master.' He made some coffee and toast and took it back up to bed.

Tosh and Mary at the same time were in the shower. They went downstairs and were drinking tea when Tosh's phone rang.

'Tommy is that you? The line is really bad. What? You're coming back in the New Year. That's wonderful. OK ring me again when you know the date. I love you too. Try to ring me again at Christmas.'

Mary looked at Tosh and thought that the simple times were soon going to be over.

Gwen woke up somewhat less pleased with a thumping head and Rhys snoring in her ear. Did she really want to be with Owen? She wasn't sure. Rhys was steady and loved her but Owen was far more exciting. She knew that some time soon she would have to choose.

John was the most surprised to find himself waking up in a strange bed. He remembered going home in a taxi with Rose. At that moment she came in.

'Morning John I hope you slept alright in the spare bed. I've brought you some tea.' John didn't know whether to be happy or sad. He wondered where the children were and then they bounced into the room. He'd met them before when they'd come to events at school.

'Hi Uncle John. Can we be noisy now Mum, as he's awake?'

'OK, just go downstairs and eat your breakfast.'

Jack opened his eyes as Ianto came in with Myfanwy following him. She jumped on the bed and licked Jack.

'Think I could do that as well, though perhaps in more places?' Ianto asked.

'Ianto Jones has one night of brilliant sex turned you into an addict?'

'Looks like it might have,' he replied enigmatically, looking down.

'Come here you beautiful Welshman,' Jack answered, as Ianto once again fell into his arms.

**It would be lovely to get some reviews for Chapter 7 as it's taken me some time to write. I am working on a shortish Christmas chapter now before the start of the next term and what happens when Jack is posted.**


	11. Chapter 8

**This chapter is mostly unadulterated fluff – well it is Christmas. It isn't based on any episode.**

Chapter 8 – Christmas

It was Christmas morning. Ianto was getting ready to go to Lisa's parents' house. He decided to dress formally, so put on a grey suit and purple shirt, with grey tie. He looked at himself in the mirror and thought of Jack. He smiled that secret smile he kept for when he was thinking of his lover. It felt strange and wonderful to use that word. Jack was spending Christmas day at Rose's with John. Rose had invited both for appearances sake. Ianto went downstairs and put the coffee on. He phoned Jack.

'Hi, it's me, Nadolig hapus, cariad.'

'Happy Christmas to you too. I love it when you call me cariad.'

'I know that's why I say it. What's your plan for today?'

'I'm going to Rose's at eleven thirty. I was going to John's for our usual bachelor fest but Rose has invited him and so me. It'll be nice to be with some kids on Christmas Day instead of us in front of the TV having eaten and drunk too much. When are you off?'

'I'll be going mid morning. Lisa's family is going to church and I'll catch up with them later. Then its dinner, drink and slumping, while watching rubbish TV all night.'

'What time will you be finished?'

'Not sure, why?'

'Ianto, why is easy; just because I want to see you, all of you. Do you think that you can come round to mine for the night?' There was a pleading edge in Jack's voice and Ianto could imagine him stood there with his hands together as if in prayer. A gesture he often used when he wanted something from Ianto.

'I don't know Jack. You know I want to. I really, really want to.'

Jack sighed. 'It doesn't matter how late it is. Ring me. I've got your present.'

'I thought we opened them Wednesday.'

'Well not all of them,' replied Jack. 'It's amazing what you can tie with a ribbon!'

Ianto spluttered his coffee and blushed at the thought of how Jack might use ribbons.

'You're incorrigible Jack!'

'Oh no I'm easily incorriged!'

Ianto laughed out loud. 'I'll try Jack; with that incentive believe me I will try.'

'OK see you later and don't drink too much. I want you in tip top condition.'

Ianto smiled and hummed 'Santa Baby' to himself as he ate his breakfast. He gathered together his presents and took them to the car. It took twenty minutes to get to Lisa's, as there was hardly any traffic.

The day passed with the usual activities but strangely Ianto's mind was elsewhere. He was up to twenty ways in which he and Jack could use those ribbons.

Lisa sat and looked at him. 'Ianto where are you lately? You're off with the pixies again.'

'Sorry, what were you saying?' Ianto felt guilty and tried to concentrate.

'Mum and Dad were asking whether we're going to get officially engaged in the New Year. You did ask me to marry you Ianto. I know it was a year ago and things have changed but we do need to think about these things. Weddings take such planning.' Ianto stopped himself from sighing.

'Yeah we need to sort things out but let's get past the New Year aye?'

'OK Ianto, I'll feel stronger myself by then.' Ianto noted the shadow of doubt pass over Lisa's face. He spent the rest of the day clock watching.

Jack had a day that was much more fun. He played with Rose's kids, Michael and Maisie, and watched John slip easily into family life. Mickey would be around on Boxing Day to pick up the kids so John was planning to take Rose out. Jack wasn't sure what he'd be doing but he had some hopes for the early hours of Boxing Day. Jack ate lunch and wondered what the other members of his family were doing. Alice and Steven were probably with her parents. He'd sent some gifts to her last address with no idea whether they'd receive them.

And as for Gray, his brother, he had no idea where he was but Gray had never forgiven him. He thought back to what had happened. They'd been sledging one Christmas when Jack was ten and the sledge had hit a rock. Jack had let go of Gray with the force of the impact and he'd tumbled off and rolled down the hill. He'd hit a fence and nearly died. The accident had left him paralysed from the waist down and in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. Jack had never forgiven himself and Gray had grown up bitter and full of hatred. When they'd inherited the money from their parents Gray had disappeared and Jack hadn't heard from him since. He had no idea where he was, but he often wondered.

'Jack what are you thinking about or should that be who?' John asked. 'You're miles away.'

'Sorry John, I was just thinking of what's left of my family.'

'Ah Gray, have you heard anything of him?'

'No, not for years. Oh well let's think of something nicer.'

'I wonder who that could be.' John laughed. 'You're really stuck on him aren't you Jack. Does he feel the same as you, as he's got a girlfriend to consider?'

'I think so. I'm hoping to see him later tonight. I hate this sneaking around but I'm going in two weeks time so we want to make the best of it. Ianto's going to tell Lisa after the New Year, at least that's what he says. I've got to believe he means it.'

'It won't be easy for you or him Jack; if he tells her and you're in Afghanistan.'

'Nothing worth it is ever easy, is it John?'

Others around Cardiff were having varied times on Christmas Day. Tosh was with Mary. She'd phoned her Mum in Japan that morning. Mary wondered if her days with Tosh were numbered as Tommy was returning. Tosh had no real idea what she was going to do but her thoughts were leaning in one direction. She wanted to have a good day. They had fun opening presents and eating too much. They sat on the sofa just kissing and touching each other. Tosh lay with her head in Mary's lap while Mary stroked her hair. Mary watched as Tosh fell asleep. Somewhere down deep she knew that her time with this wonderful woman were numbered. It would be easier for Tosh to be with Tommy than with her. She felt the tears forming in her eyes and wept silently as she was watched Tosh sleep through the end of the film.

Owen spent the day on his own cursing that everything was closed. The other night he'd met this amazing woman called Diane. He wondered what she was doing now or what Gwen was doing. Gwen had been fun but there was no future in it. Gwen would stick with Rhys and she was right to do so.

Rhys was good for her, as he was nothing to do with schools; the number of teachers who lived with other teachers was large – who else would put up with them!

At the same time Gwen was thinking much the same. Rhys was good with her parents and his own and generally just an all round good bloke. She really did love him. She realised, looking at him stood there carving the turkey in his Santa hat, that he was the one that she wanted over that Christmas time, not Jack or Owen, but steady, loyal and lovely Rhys. As she sat down Rhys stood behind her. 'Come on Gwennie give us a kiss.' Rhys held up some mistletoe and she kissed him with genuine feeling. He made her feel safe.

At eleven that night there was the sound of a key turning in Jack's door; it opened and Ianto came in bearing a small gift wrapped with ribbon.

'I thought you said we'd exchanged our presents on Wednesday,' Jack said.

'You can talk. This is a special one for Christmas Day.'

Jack produced a box as well.

'Snap,' he said. 'Let's go in and sit down.' He kissed Ianto and grabbed his hand. As they sat Ianto asked,

'Well do we open the boxes?'

The boxes were the same size, ring size. They both unwrapped them and opened them at the same time; both gasped simultaneously. They did contain rings, both white gold, both inscribed. Ianto took out his ring and noticed the inscription on the inside, I & J am byth. Jack looked at his and inside Ianto had put the message Fy nhariad am byth. (My sweetheart forever)

They each slipped the rings on wedding fingers and the kiss they shared, holding hands, seemed to last forever. Both knew their time was limited and the kiss continued and grew more intense. They began to explore with their hands. Without words they went up the stairs and made love for the rest of the night, until they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Ianto sat looking at Jack sleeping and wondered, once again, how he had got himself into this situation. He had no regrets. He knew he loved Jack. He knew this love was strong and true. It wasn't something he ever expected to find, a love like this, but he knew it was what he wanted. He had very little time left with Jack and he wanted to make the most of it but it would be difficult. He lightly kissed Jack's lips and then settled back down, lying with his head on Jack's chest. Jack opened his eyes briefly, smiled, and then closed them again, feeling Ianto breathing in and out he pulled his arms tighter around his lover.

Over the next week they saw each other a few times but only briefly. They snatched a few hours together whenever they could. Ianto found it difficult to get away from Lisa's, especially as he was working on adapting the house to make it easier for her to use.

'We need somewhere of our own Ianto and your house won't do. We have to face it that I may never be strong enough to use the stairs on my own so perhaps we should look for a bungalow in the New Year.' Lisa looked at him expecting an answer but Ianto didn't really know what to say.

'Let's just sort out your parents place first and we can get a stair lift put in here or in my house if we need to. I can carry you up for now and at least here there is a loo downstairs.' Ianto really didn't want to have this conversation.

On New Year's Eve Ianto desperately wanted to see Jack. He knew Jack was going out with some people from work and he wanted to join them. Lisa had felt a little off colour all day and when Ianto mentioned his going out she asked,

'When do I get to meet your friends?'

'We could go out tonight but you're not feeling well are you?' He really didn't want to have to face this situation. He didn't want Lisa to meet Jack, because he thought that if she saw them together she would guess something was going on.

'I think I'll be in bed long before midnight. You could join me Ianto, I won't break.'

Ianto felt bad. He'd hardly touched Lisa since she'd come home and he certainly hadn't had any sexual desire. He was also, truth be told, worried about hurting her in more ways than one. His face must have been obvious.

'It's alright Ianto. Why don't you go out with your friends tonight and I'll see you tomorrow. I am a bit tired.'

'Whatever you want Lisa.' Ianto could hardly wait to get out. He texted Jack as soon as he got in his car.

'C U 2nite 3 U'

Jack's answer consisted of 'Yay'.

Ianto dressed to impress Jack. He thought that they were likely to end up in a club so he wore a three piece dark grey suit with purple shirt. He whistled as he dressed; drummed his fingers as he waited for the taxi and almost ran into the pub. Jack was there with John and Rose. Ianto wanted to hug him but sat down beside him just managing to stroke Jack's thigh. John got up to get in another round. Rose joined him to carry the drinks.

'Can we spend the night Ianto? You don't have to return to her do you?'

'She's Lisa Jack, and no she doesn't expect me back so we can spend the night and wake up together to face the New Year. Seven days from now you'll be in Afghanistan.' Ianto grabbed Jack's hand discreetly holding it between their thighs and under Jack's coat. Mary and Tosh came in followed by Aidan and Bronwyn. Bronwyn looked a little nervous but she settled down next to Aidan. After thirty minutes Owen came in with a woman.

'This is Diane. We met in a pub a couple of weeks ago.' He introduced all of them.

'Diane is a pilot. She ferries rock stars and the like around in private jets. She goes all around the world. Diane looked at him.

'Sounds glamorous but it isn't really.' Tosh thought that Owen looked happy and felt pleased for him. She'd always fancied him but kept it to herself. Now she had other problems on her mind as Tommy was returning towards the end of January. She didn't want to think of the decision she was going to have to make but she was beginning to realise what she would do in the end and it was going to break her heart and of course someone else's.

They all enjoyed the evening and Jack suggested they go back to his housed for Midnight. Aidan had decided to go home earlier to have his first New Year alone with Bronwyn. He also had a certain question to ask. So the party at Jack's consisted of himself and Ianto, Tosh and Mary, John and Rose and Owen and Diane. By the time the clock struck midnight most of them were too far gone to care who saw what. As the clock struck twelve all four couples were kissing enthusiastically. Owen was probably the most surprised, as although he'd guessed about

Jack and Ianto, he had no idea about Tosh and Mary. 'Why did that suddenly make Tosh far more interesting?' he wondered to himself. After this it was stupid to deny anything and they all became much more touchy feely with their partners.

'I've got four bedrooms if anyone wants to stay,' Jack suggested. Ianto raised an eyebrow.

'Thank goodness, I thought I was looking at an orgy happening and I don't want to share you with anyone.' He hugged Jack around the waist from behind and rested his head on Jack's shoulder.

'Not sure I can cope with all this,' Owen added. 'I think we'll get off. Diane doesn't live far away and we could do with a walk.'

'Fine by us,' Ianto said, continuing to cuddle Jack.

'And the rest of you? What do you want to do?'

'I'd better go John,' Rose declared. 'I can't let the babysitter stay all night, as I said I'd be home.'

'I'll come with you,' John said. He phoned a taxi which amazingly came within thirty minutes.

'We'll stay if you don't mind,' Tosh said, 'as long as you two aren't too noisy.'

'That'll be him,' Jack said looking at Ianto. Ianto punched his arm.

'Hark who's talking Harkness. You were the one who bought a detached house so your noisy antics wouldn't shock the neighbours!' As they continued to playfully push each other the taxi arrived.

'Saved,' mouthed John at Rose. They hugged the others and got in the car. Arriving at Rose's John got out and held the door open for her. On the doorstep John wasn't sure what to do. Kissing at midnight was one thing but this was somehow different. He stood looking down until Rose took the initiative and kissed him tenderly. They held there until the driver shouted that he had another job so could they get on with it and they were brought back to reality.

'Do you want to come round for lunch tomorrow John?' Rose asked still holding his hand.

'Yes that would be great.' He kissed her again quickly and got in the car. Rose opened the door and then turned and waved as he left. John felt happier than he had in some time.

Ianto grabbed Jack's hand and said, 'time for bed, Captain. You know I can't stay long in the morning and I've at least twenty uses for ribbons to explore with you!'

'Night girls, don't do anything I wouldn't do,' Jack said as he was being dragged out of the room by an eager Ianto.

'That gives us a lot of wiggle room,' said Mary. She smiled as she said it but then the smile disappeared as she looked at Tosh. Tosh was looking at the floor.

'You've decided haven't you and it's not me. Is that why you wanted to stay so we'd be on neutral ground when you told me?'

Tosh now looked at her, tears streaming down her face.

'Sorry this is going to be our last night together if you decide to stay here with me. I wish it was different but I guess I'm just not brave enough.'

They were sat on the sofa and Mary laid her head in Tosh's lap. Tosh stroked her hair.

'Do I get to see you at all? We might bump into each other at work. Then again I think I'll try and swop schools as I couldn't bear seeing you and not be able to touch you. I always knew I'd come second; you're too conventional Tosh.'

'What do you want to do now?' Tosh asked.

'Can we go to bed and hold each other for one last time? Then in the morning we can walk away.'

When the morning came Mary got up early and dressed quietly. She left Tosh a note saying that she would always love her. She looked back once and blew a kiss. She padded silently downstairs and left. She cried bitter tears as she walked along the street not caring where she was heading. She felt like a part of her had died.

When Tosh woke she read the note. She couldn't stop herself from crying out. Her noise woke up Jack who rushed into the room.

'She's gone Jack, without even saying goodbye. I got no chance to say anything. She says not to phone or visit her as she couldn't stand it. Unless I chose I won't see her again.'

'Oh Tosh I know this must hurt but she has made it easy for you. It's for the best. Tommy will be back soon and you do love him don't you?'

'Yes, but it's not the same. Sometimes I feel like I'm settling for convention and I feel too young for that. After all you never have.'

'But I am leaving Ianto soon and I'm terrified that he'll choose Lisa because I'm not there. You know out of sight out of mind, more than some other people.'

'On the positive side it could be absence makes the heart grow fonder.'

'I can only hope so because I really love him. I can't remember feeling like this about anyone. I only have to see him and butterflies fill my stomach. The way he looks at me I have to remind myself to keep my hands off him. Tosh I'd marry him tomorrow and I've never thought that about anyone.'

'Oh Jack, you will keep safe won't you.' Tosh put her arms round Jack and hugged him tightly.

'I've got him to come home to haven't I and that's all the incentive I need. I'll see you downstairs.'

Ianto left a few hours later after experiencing what active service with Jack could mean that morning. Kissing Jack goodbye he said, 'I'll see you Monday seven thirty in your office for coffee. I wish it could be more but I've got a lot to do in the house this weekend and preparation to do as well. You know John is afraid that we're going to face Ofsted this term and I don't want to let him or the school down.'

'You could never do that Ianto.' Jack grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. They stood there for some time neither wanting to let go. In the end real life interrupted again as there was a beep on the horn from the taxi.

As the car left taking Ianto home Jack thought only six more days and I'm gone.

**Thanks for all the reviews and a special Christmas present would be getting some more. Thanks also to those 40 people who have put this on story alert I am really touched that you like it.**

**I have begun writing the next chapter but it will be long and in parts as it is based in Wales and Afghanistan. It will be loosely based on the episodes Jack Harkness and End of Worlds.**

**It is snowing here as I type so have a merry Christmas and New Year everyone.**

**I've also written a short Christmas piece but not sure whether to put it up yet.**


	12. Chapter 9

**A/N - This is set in January 2010 but I thought I'd publish it slightly before the new term for just before the New Year. This is really part one of a bigger chapter covering before, during and after Jack's time in Afghanistan. I must also apologise if I make glaring errors about military operations and the TA. If you have information about how TA units are organised I'd really appreciate the information before I publish the 'during' bit, which is now sort of written.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers especially the regulars. It's lovely to hear from you.**

Chapter 9 – Leaving

It was 7.30 on Monday morning and Jack and Ianto were in Jack's office drinking coffee.

'I can't believe that you're going on Friday,' Ianto said, hoping that he could hold it together.

'Me neither. I have to report at 8.30 Friday morning and briefing is being held on Wednesday night. I'll be able to see you Thursday night and any other time we've got left. I'm finishing here on Thursday morning as I need to check everything is packed properly.'

'So we've got tonight, Tuesday and Thursday before you go.'

'Yes we have but will you be able to see me?'

'I'm hoping so. I'll tell Lisa that it's a busy start and Jack…..' Ianto looked directly at Jack and held his hand. 'I will tell her that it's over. I can't let things go on because they're planning weddings and I can't let them do that. If you're not here then at least there won't be any suspicion of someone else. And you Jack, you will behave yourself among all those soldiers and write and phone as often as you can.'

'You know I will.' He kissed Ianto quickly. 'More later, but we are supposed to be at work and I've a lot to do.'

They heard footsteps coming up the corridor. The door opened and they split apart quickly. Gwen stood there grinning knowing that she'd interrupted something.

'Hi you two, coffee up already is it? Did you have good holidays? Get up to much?' Gwen asked all her questions with a knowing look on her face.

'Usual sort of things Gwen,' replied Jack, raising one eyebrow. 'Did you have a nice time?'

'Yes,' she said, flashing her hand at them.

'My God Gwen, you're engaged. I don't see you for a fortnight and this happens.'

'Congratulations Gwen,' Ianto added, feeling relieved that he wouldn't have to worry about Gwen again.

'So did he get down on one knee then?' asked Jack.

'He tried to but his back went so we were sat on the settee.'

'So have you a date in mind? Not in the next six months I hope. What with you and Aidan, that's if she accepted his proposal, it's all happening and I'm going.'

'You'll soon be back Jack and perhaps you'll have your own ceremony to arrange.'

Ianto looked at the floor, not daring to look at Jack. Gwen was really stirring things.

'Don't worry,' Gwen continued, 'we'll take good care of him for you.' Ianto went red and muttered, 'I need to go and sort out a few things and it's briefing in twenty minutes. See you later Jack.'

Gwen went out with him and followed Ianto into his room.

'I meant what I said Ianto. I know how you feel about Jack. It was obvious at the Christmas meal and don't even think about denying it.'

'If I remember you had a thing with Owen that night,' Ianto replied determined to get his own dig in.

'Mmm – stupid decision, and not the first time, but over Christmas I looked at what I had and what I wanted. Let's face it Owen is hardly father material. Rhys is going for promotion as the firm is expanding into coaches, as well as lorries, and I think I'd like a baby in a few years time. Rhys will make a great Dad. He isn't glamorous or dangerous but he loves me and I love him. I can depend on him and he gets me away from from school and education. Anyway we'd better get a move on. Don't want to miss briefing on the first day back.'

That first day went in a blur of classes followed by the next few days doing the same and suddenly Thursday had arrived. Jack said goodbye to everyone at lunchtime and talked to the woman who would be in on supply. His job as pastoral head was being divided, for a bit, until they had decided who was going to take over permanently. Aidan was the one wanted but it was proving difficult to find someone to cover all his lessons in technology. Something would have to be sorted.

On Thursday night Ianto was sat in Jack's kitchen. Jack's pack was sat on the floor. Myfanwy was running around excitedly wagging her tail; Ianto had agreed to look after her while Jack was away. Ianto was feeling nervous; he'd never seen Jack in his uniform. He'd never spoken to Jack about his feelings about the war and now wasn't the time for such things; he simply knew that he loved this man and would support him in whatever he did. When Jack came in Ianto didn't really know what to think. On the one hand he discovered that he loved a man in uniform but then again that uniform was taking Jack away. He was trying desperately to be brave and hold it together but as Jack smiled at him his composure cracked and the tears welled up in his eyes. Jack moved towards him and knelt down in front of him. He reached out to hold him and Ianto put his head on Jack's shoulder. The tears began to flow.

'It's OK Ianto, have a good cry if you want to. I don't mind.' Ianto pulled himself up and more together.

'Sorry Jack, I didn't mean to, it's selfish of me but I will cope. You know me I'll put all my emotions into their little boxes.'

Jack looked at him. 'I don't mean to push but when are you going to tell Lisa?'

'In the next few weeks. I will tell her; I promise.'

'Just make sure that it isn't the day before I come back alright. Come on I need to get out of this uniform and for that I'll need your help I think.'

Ianto smiled and followed Jack upstairs.

In the bedroom they fell on the bed together and kissed hungrily like it was their last night ever. Ianto didn't want to go near the thought that it could be.

'Be careful Ianto. I really have got to keep this uniform neat and tidy.'

'You'd better take it off then hadn't you?' Jack laughed and the clothes came off none too carefully.

'I'll iron them for you later,' Ianto said, as his clothes disappeared equally quickly.

They lay that night kissing and touching and talking and loving, both worrying what would happen in the next six months, and neither wanting to say. They listened to each other breathe feeling the breath on skin which aroused them both again. Eventually they slept spooned around each other, not wanting to let go, wanting to feel their skin in contact from head to toe, wanting to feel every possible sensation. They both dreamed of the moment when Jack would return safe and sound.

The alarm sounded at 6 am. Ianto was off that day and thanked God that John Smith was probably the best head in the world. He'd have the weekend to get himself together after Jack had left. Jack moaned next to him. They held on to each other and kissed again until Jack forced himself to let go and swung his legs out over the side of the bed. Ianto sat behind him kissing the back of his neck and running his fingers down his back and then around his chest, moving lower all the time. Jack pulled his hands away.

'I'd love to Ianto, but I have to get going and make sure I leave everything properly. My stuff is boxed up and ready to go into storage, if you can meet the company later today. The tenant is picking up her keys tomorrow from the agent's.'

Jack got up and padded naked to the shower. Ianto grabbed his uniform and went into the spare room, having put on his boxers. As promised, he ironed Jack's uniform and watched him get dressed. They ate breakfast listening to Radio 2 until 7:30. Ianto was taking Jack to the base. Behind the door they kissed for the last time. Jack threw his bag into the back of the car and sat next to Ianto. They arrived at the base at 8:10; there were too many people around to kiss goodbye, so Jack squeezed Ianto's thigh.

'You know what I want to say, Ianto. You know I love you. I promise I will be back, I always come back.'

'And I'll be here, Jack, waiting for you. I'll be counting the days, hours, minutes.' Tears filled Ianto's eyes. Jack opened the car door and grabbed his bag from the back. He closed the door and began to walk; at the gate he turned and waved. Ianto thought his heart would break and wondered how service families coped with their loved ones going away so often. He fingered the ring that Jack had given him and watched until Jack disappeared into the largest building.

He put the car into gear and drove back to Jack's house to wait for the storage company. Myfanwy ran around, looking for her master until she finally settled on the sofa next to Ianto. After the storage company had been and gone, Ianto went into the kitchen and noticed a parcel on the kitchen table. It had his name on it. He opened the parcel and found inside Jack's greatcoat. He held it to his nose and breathed in that aroma he knew so well. He cried into it and it was some time before he stopped.

**Please review if you've time. The next section is written but I'm doing some research on soldiers' lives in Afghanistan so I don't make too many glaring errors I hope.**


	13. Chapter 10

**This was a hard chapter to write as I have little idea of procedures in the army. I did some research on the army website about conditions in Afghanistan, the journey and what Camp Bastion is like. I have assumed that there is some drinking allowed but I couldn't find any reference to this. There are some interesting blogs. This episode is inspired by Captain Jack Harkness (I have met someone named Harness!) and End of Worlds. Someone else other than Ianto will be with Jack during this time. **

Chapter 10 – Afghanistan

All the way to his post at Camp Bastion Jack had just two thoughts, one was Ianto and the other was survival. It was easy to slip back into a soldier's routine. Jack was an officer and he'd already seen active service, so despite only being a reservist he was well respected among his unit. It took some hours to fly to Kandahar airport. The plane journey was relatively comfortable, as it wasn't packed out like a normal plane would be, except their kit was everywhere. As soon as they got into Afghan airspace they had to put on battledress ready to face small arms fire. They'd reached Kandahar in the dark and transferred planes but now as dawn was breaking they could see that were flying over a mountainous environment. As Jack looked down he realised both how bleak and beautiful it was. He also, for a moment, wondered if it was worth all the lives it had claimed over many years. Jack knew his history; he knew that there had been so many failures to capture this territory. He looked around the young men and women on the plane and hoped that they'd all survive but there were no guarantees. He felt a bit of an old man as he looked around and realised that a lot of them were young enough to be his son or daughter.

Finally they landed in Helmand Province at Camp Bastion. Jack found himself surprised at just how large it was. Somehow it seemed strange to see a Pizza Hut at the same time as hearing gunfire around them. As they got off the plane Jack thought it was cold but no colder than it had been back in Cardiff. His unit was allocated their accommodation and Jack checked that everyone was settled in before going to the command post. Jack reported to his commanding officer. Previously Jack had worked mostly in intelligence gathering but he wasn't sure exactly what his unit was going to be required to do.

'Ah, Captain Harkness, these are your orders. Have your men settled in to their accommodation?'

'Yes sir. Everything is as we expected. I assume we'll be allocated patrols soon.'

'We'll give you a while to settle in and get used to the routine,' replied the officer. 'You've been on active service before, haven't you Harkness? In Iraq, I believe?'

'Yes sir, several years ago now.'

'Well, get off and get yourself some food. There's another TA unit here from Lancashire; their captain is already in the mess. It might be an idea to introduce yourself, as I think your units will be working in the same area.'

'Yes sir, I'll see if I can find him.'

Jack left the HQ building and walked to the mess. He got some food and looked around for another captain's insignia. He saw a tall and rather handsome captain who he thought fitted the bill, and grabbing his tray, he went to sit down.

'Hi! Thought I'd join you if you don't mind. Captain Jack Harkness, and you are?'

The captain looked up. He had the deepest brown eyes and those eyes widened as he looked Jack up and down. Immediately Jack wondered, 'am I being checked out here? Because I know that look!'

The handsome face spoke with a Lancashire accent. 'That's strange. My name is Captain John Harness and to my friends I'm Jackie! What an odd coincidence! You're from the TA too then?'

'Yes, from Cardiff. I'm not Welsh by birth, just been there for years. So what do you do then when you're not fighting for Queen and Country?'

'Nothing exciting. I work in retail and help manage a big supermarket; boring really. And you?'

'I'm an assistant head in a high school.'

'Oh well, getting shot at will seem like a break then!'

'No, not really; it's a good school on the whole and I've worked there for years.'

'How's your family feel about you being here then?' Jackie asked.

Jack wondered if he was fishing and thought 'What shall I say? No, I don't have any immediate family to worry about. You?'

'Mum and Dad at home but no, no one else.'

Jack felt guilty for not mentioning Ianto but he would if he got to know this man properly. After all he was kind of cute.

He was to meet Captain Harness quite often over the next few days. To begin with he spent some time looking over documents and photographs, trying to get a handle on what was happening beyond the base. The landscape was bleak and bare. In the distance Jack could see snow covered mountain peaks, somewhat bigger than the Brecon Beacons, he thought. Every other day there were reports of enemy fire nearby. Patrols went out and sometimes didn't return. They'd even had missiles land near the base. However, they all knew that the biggest problems were suicide attacks and roadside bombs. Leaving the base was always dangerous.

Jack also knew that there had been some talk. Among his own men Jack felt at home; they all knew him and frankly none now cared about who he slept with. He was one of their own and that's all that mattered. He was aware that people gossiped and he got the odd look but sometimes, it was hard to tell if they were looking him over or checking him out. Fraternisation was not encouraged but everyone knew it went on. Having women there gave more opportunity but there'd always been the odd fumble here and there between the men.

In the down time Jack was either in the mess or the gym. He'd been in Helmand a few weeks now. He got to talk to Ianto for only half an hour a week other than by email, but so far hadn't asked the question and Ianto hadn't volunteered an answer. Ianto had written letters about how he missed him and the goings on at school that was all. John and Tosh wrote as well.

One night, feeling a bit lonely, he'd gone into the mess. He sat down quietly at a table, sipping a beer, until he noticed Captain Harness entering the room. 'Drink?' Jack asked.

'Yeah, please,' Captain Harness replied. 'Have you heard? There's some talk of us being posted to police training.'

Jack got the beers and sat down again. The other captain looked up and said, 'I need a smoke. Fancy sitting outside? There's a shelter and it's not as cold tonight.'

They went outside; there was a make-shift shelter enclosed on all sides, except for a swing door entrance. They were the only ones there.

'Do you have someone special at home, Jack?' Harness asked. Jack thought, 'well that was coming straight out with it! Yes, I think I do,' Jack replied.

'You sound a bit unsure. Is she not happy with you being here?'

'She's a he,' Jack replied, wondering what reaction he would get.

'I wondered if the rumour was true. You're very up front about it, which I admire. I wish everyone had your guts. Do you get many problems, because you're open about being gay?'

Jack realised pretty quickly that the man sitting with him was asking all this for an obvious reason. His life was complicated enough and this man was giving him that look. If it existed, his gaydar was on red alert. He'd have to handle this carefully.

'Look Jackie, it hasn't always been easy in uniform or in civvies. I'm just as honest as I can be. I've had relationships with men and women; somewhere I've a daughter and a grandson. And, yes, I was very young. I came out at work and in the TA at virtually the same time. It was a bit of a nine minute wonder and I survived. I get a few comments but I'm used to it, and I cope. The fact I've seen active service gets me some kudos around here.'

'What's the boyfriend like then?'

'I've got a photo here.' Jack took out a photo of Ianto taken at the Christmas do.

'Wow,' said Jackie. 'I can see the attraction.'

'He is rather gorgeous, isn't he?' Jack was proud that Ianto was his; at least he hoped he was.

'What does he do? Is he out like you?'

'Ah, that's a bit more complicated. He's a teacher as well, but not out. I'm his first boyfriend and,' Jack hesitated, 'he has a girlfriend. A few close friends know about us but without going into details, it's difficult.'

'Only one thing really matters though, doesn't it Jack? Whether he loves you and you love him.' Jackie looked sad as he said it.

'Oh, I love him, and he says he loves me, so I have to believe him.'

'What's he like, other than drop dead gorgeous in a suit?'

'He's quiet, honest, decent and hard working. He cares about his friends, he's loyal and, at the moment, I'm making him appear perfect!'

'Sounds like he is. No one else stands a chance against that competition, I suppose?'

'No, I don't think so,' Jack replied.

'Pity!' Jackie grabbed Jack's hand. 'I would have liked to have got to know you better, Jack.'

'In other circumstances, me too, but it's difficult out here. And more importantly there's Ianto.'

Jackie Harness leaned back and smoked his cigarette without speaking. The air was thick with thoughts from both men. At that moment, two other soldiers entered the shelter.

'Not interrupting anything, we hope sirs?' The voice sniggered slightly. 'No, I was just going,' Jackie replied. 'I'll see you tomorrow, Captain Harkness.' With that he got up and left without looking back. Jack remained seated to finish his beer. Not wanting to give the soldiers a chance to talk behind his back, his look towards them was challenging.

'Fag, sir?' said one of the privates, offering his packet. The other tried not to laugh. Jack raised an eyebrow and replied carefully, 'No, thanks, not my thing.'

'Not what we've heard Sir!' They both were challenging him to make something of it. Jack laughed. 'Well, I suppose with young men dying all the time out here, where I put my cock is going to be a topic of hot gossip, isn't it lads? Can't think why anybody should be interested really.'

'Well we don't care, Sir, do we Jase? Sorry, we were just checking how you'd react,' one of them replied sheepishly. 'I think it's good really but there are a few of them around here you need to look out for.'

'Thanks. Been here long, boys?' Jack asked.

'About three months, Sir, and it's bloody awful. You're TA, aren't you? You must have seen active service before, Sir?'

'Yes, I was in Iraq at the beginning. This'll be my last turn though, getting too old for this game. I've been here about a month and been shot at a few times.'

'You get used to it, but not the deaths. You never get used to them.'

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Jack got up to leave. 'See you round lads.'

A few days later Jack was told that he, and three other officers, were being sent to another post to liaise with Afghan police training. The idea being that they would get involved with this work. Jack was aware that this could be dangerous and that local police were often targets. They were going in two cars, two of them in each. Jack and Jackie got in the same car. The other two soldiers were in the car in front. All of them knew that they might face fire or roadside bombs. The journey was about twenty miles. The route was quiet for the first fifteen miles and then it happened. The car in front hit a bomb, a large one and was ripped apart sending shrapnel all around. It smashed through the windscreen hitting both of them and Jackie lost control as the car headed into a ravine turning over a few times. It came to a halt at the bottom which was some way down. Luckily it didn't explode on impact. Jack knew that his leg had been caught below the knee but he couldn't assess the damage. He could see that Jackie was worse. A large piece of shrapnel had caught him in the stomach and he was bleeding and lapsing in and out of consciousness. Jack knew the car could go up at any moment. He had to get them both out. He tested his ankle but he couldn't stand. Basically he crawled on his knees dragging Jackie out behind him. They got behind a rock just as the car exploded. This meant they now had no radio contact and only the food and water that Jack had stuffed in his pockets. It was also beginning to get dark. Jack tried to feel the extent of his injury and realised that he had a compound fracture. He tried not to be sick and made a tourniquet at his knee to stop the bleeding. Looking at Jackie he knew that there was nothing he could do. He couldn't remove the shrapnel from Jackie's stomach and it looked like there were other injuries. Jackie was losing a lot of blood. As Jack ran his head through his hair he realised that his head was also bleeding. He must have hit it as the car turned over.

There was nothing either of them could do but wait and hope. Jack knew that he couldn't get up the ravine. Surely when it was light someone would see the wreckage or report that they hadn't turned up. Jackie whimpered. Jack had nothing to give him to cope with the pain. He pulled Jackie into his arms trying not to do more damage. If they didn't get help soon Jack was afraid that Jackie wouldn't make it. The night was getting colder and Jackie shivered. Jack stroked his forehead and he opened his eyes.

'Jack, how bad is it? Tell me the truth.'

'I'll not lie to you Jackie, it's bad. You've a major shrapnel wound and some other injuries and you're losing blood. You need to get out of here.'

'We both know that isn't going to happen Jack.' He looked up with tears in his eyes. Jack just leant in and kissed him tenderly, somehow knowing that this was right and what Jackie wanted.

'I wish we'd had a chance to get to know each other better Jack; your Ianto is a lucky man.'

'I'm the lucky one.' Jack wanted to say the right thing to make Jackie feel better. 'If he didn't exist then you and I might have stood a chance.' He didn't know if he meant it but he wanted Jackie to feel like he did. As the time passed Jackie's breathing got shallower.

'Talk to me Jack. I'm so glad that I'm not going to did alone.' Jack wanted to assure him that he wouldn't die but he knew how much blood Jackie had lost and there was nothing he could do. Both were in a lot of pain.

'Tell me about you Jackie. How come you haven't found someone?'

'It took me ages to admit that I was gay to myself Jack, let alone to others. It would kill my parents. I'm thirty three and I've hardly been kissed except for the odd guilty one night stand and ……... I joined the TA because of my Dad. He said it would make a man of me. I just thought that perhaps I'd meet a nice man and I did. I met Jamie. He was Scottish. We met at a training camp on manoeuvres. We had a glorious three weeks but he was married, and a father, and well you can guess the rest. You don't know how lucky you are Jack.' Suddenly Jackie moaned.

'Try not to move,' Jack whispered.

'Hold me Jack please.' Jackie looked at him and then his eyes closed.

Jack cried, 'Jackie don't leave me,' but he was already gone. Jack kissed him briefly and held his hand.

'You're not alone Jackie, I'm here.' And with that Jack lost consciousness as well.

They were found still holding hands late the next day. Jack remained unconscious and was taken to the nearest field hospital. They were worried about his head injury. Jackie's body was carried with the others; just more victims of the insurgents who would at least be going home for one last time.

When John Smith, as Jack's nominated next of kin, received the call that he'd been injured and was still unconscious, his first thought was, 'how am I going to tell Ianto?'

**I hope the incident is realistic enough and that no-one is offended by the setting. **

**Next chapter will be not based on anything but what has happened to Ianto up to this point and what happens next. After that I will be attempting Kiss Kiss Bang Bang and bringing on John Hart!**

**Reviews are lovely and thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter.**

**Next chapter of the Returning is on its way.**


	14. Chapter 11 part 1

**So this is the chapter before the truth comes out. Thanks to the snow I've been able to write it sooner than I expected. While Jack is in Afghanistan…………..**

Chapter 11 – Meanwhile back at home

It was 7.30 on Monday morning; Ianto was sat in Jack's office drinking a mug of coffee he'd just made. It had been an awful weekend. He'd been to see Lisa briefly, but he'd told her that he had a lot of work to do so he didn't have time to stay long, and in truth he did. He still hadn't told her. He'd planned about ten different ways to tell her in his head but whenever he thought he could begin to explain, something she did, or said, stopped him.

'You're a coward Ianto Jones,' he said to himself, 'nothing but a coward.'

He needed to get out of this office with all it's reminders of Jack. He went to his classroom next door and got out his planner for that day. He checked he had the worksheets and anything else he needed for the day's lessons. He knew by now that Jack would be in Afghanistan. He also knew that he would be like Tosh every time there was a death reported, fearing that it was Jack. He didn't know what he would do if it was. He needed to talk with Tosh. He'd invite her round to play chess tonight. He felt guilty because he hadn't really talked to her about her break up with Mary and how she felt about Tommy coming back; he was due to return in the last week in January.

He'd had no contact from Jack yet but he knew he could only talk for about thirty minutes a week by phone, but there were e-mails. Jack would only e-mail his home account not school. He could access them in school but thought he'd wait until he got home where he had more privacy, just in case.

He stared out of the window for a bit. It was cold and threatening snow over the next week. That was always fun in school.

'Penny for them,' Tosh said when she came in the room. 'You were miles away and I guess I can work out where, Ianto. I assume he got away alright. Have you heard anything yet?'

'No nothing yet but I'm expecting that he'll e-mail tonight. You know the time difference and what it's like out there. Tosh d'you want to come round tonight? We could have a take away and a few games. I haven't really given you chance to talk about Mary.'

'Yeah Ianto, I'd like that. I'll see you later.' She went off to the ICT office to sort out her own work for the day. As she went down the corridor she passed Gwen coming in the opposite direction.

'How is he? I assume that Jack is there by now," Gwen asked.

'As you might expect. He'll find it hard to begin with and then get more used to it, I did.'

'Yeah but you had other distractions,' replied Gwen.

'I'm going to assume you meant that kindly because Mary meant something to me, but I've chosen Tommy and he'll be back in a few weeks. You know what it's like to be tempted Gwen so don't try to take the moral high ground with me just because you've got a ring on your finger.' Tosh's stance was determined.

'Sorry that came out worse than I meant it to do. I know it's difficult and you're correct, I had no right.' Gwen pulled Tosh into a hug and Tosh didn't stop her.

'Look at us all sorry for ourselves. Things to do Gwen and I'd leave Ianto to himself for now. See you in briefing.'

During briefing the joyous threat of Ofsted was mentioned. This would be the theme for this term so it was all hands to the pump, especially as they didn't have Jack to sweep up after them. Aidan was picking up some of his work. They'd managed to find a supply that could manage lower school technology so Aidan just had the exam classes to do. Ianto would find it strange to have him in Jack's office. Aidan was pleased that he'd have access to Ianto's legendary coffee blend.

As he watched his form come in it really felt like this was the start of term proper after Jack had left.

'You better Sir?' one of the pupils asked. He was confused for a minute then he remembered that he was off on Friday.

'Fine thanks Jenny, I was on a course.' He lied because it was easier. He couldn't say the truth.

'Did Captain Harkness get off OK Sir? Wasn't he going on Friday?'

'Yeah Sir has anyone heard from him yet?

Ianto wondered if they knew something or if this was just innocent questioning because they cared and he knew that Jack was idolised by many of the students.

'I believe he got away but I don't think anyone has heard from him yet.' He tried to keep his voice on an even keel.

'My cousin is serving in Afghanistan Sir. Perhaps Captain Harkness will meet him.'

'It's a big place Alex but I suppose he might. I'll let you know if we hear anything. Now this week's tutor time theme is resolutions so I want you to think about that and we'll be discussing it during the week.'

'What's your New Year's resolution Sir?'

'Mmm that would be telling but one of them is to climb Ben Nevis during the summer. I've climbed all the other highest mountains in Britain.'

'Really Sir – does that mean you don't always wear a suit?'

Ianto had forgotten how much these kids saw and remembered. He overheard Jenny say to Nicole, 'don't you remember the last day of term when he was wearing those black jeans and the red t-shirt?' 'Oh yeah,' Nicole replied, 'he was hot!'

'Thank you girls.' And then he was rescued by the bell.

The day went by and he was glad it was over. His first full teaching day without the comfort of seeing Jack hovering about and hearing his voice chivvying pupils down the corridor. He smelt coffee being brewed and went into Jack's office. Aidan was there.

'Hi Ianto, you alright? Do you want one?'

'Yeah but not a full cup I'm going to get off on time tonight as I'm playing chess with Tosh. I know wild and exciting.'

'Anything to keep your mind off things.' Aidan looked at him sympathetically.

'Something like that. How are the wedding plans going then?' Ianto tried to change the subject.

'Give us time we've only just got engaged and Jack says we can't get married until he's back, so we're looking at October half term.'

'It's good to have something positive to look forward to.' Ianto needed to get himself under control. 'I'll leave you to it. I'm sure you've a lot to catch up on with getting up to speed with Jack's role.'

Later that evening Ianto was sat with Tosh over a chess board. As usual he was losing. So far it was 3-1 to Tosh. They'd ordered a curry.

'How are you Tosh really? Any regrets?' he asked.

'I miss her a lot. I think about her all the time. The new school nurse says she's moved to the Valleys. I am looking forward to Tommy being back but it's going to be difficult. We didn't know each other for long before he left and now we'll have to get used to each other being together again. We won't be living together. I'm not ready for that, so we'll just have to see how it goes.'

'Do you think you made the right decision Tosh?'

'Truth Ianto, I have no idea. I think I just gave in to what was easiest to do and that's all there is to it. I need to spend some time with Tommy to see how I feel. So you see Ianto I'm really just a coward after all.' She burst into tears and swept the chess pieces off the board.

'Sometimes I hate myself Ianto. I hate that I was so spineless, that I couldn't admit that I loved her, and I did. I'm petrified that I'm going to be in bed with Tommy and want her.' By now Tosh felt hysterical and Ianto wasn't sure how to deal with this Tosh, she who was usually so calm and reasonable. He simply hugged her and let her cry on his shoulder until she cried herself out.

'I've messed up your jacket Ianto. I must look a sight. I'm sorry. I'd better go. You've got enough problems without me adding to them.'

'Toshiko Sato I haven't known you for very long and yet I feel like you're my best friend. You are kind and generous if a bit naïve. We've both had the foundations of our little worlds shaken over the last few months and both found out things about ourselves that we never imagined could happen. I've had sex with a man. I've had sex with a man and loved it. There I've said it. Just thinking it amazes me and saying it out loud helps me to know that it's real. I've also got this photo that you took of Jack and me kissing on New Years Eve. I look at him and think how he's changed everything and then I remember that I haven't told Lisa that we're over and all the guilt comes crashing in on me. I couldn't get through this without you Tosh so don't think that you ever add to my problems.'

'You need to tell her Ianto. I had to tell Mary and you do really love Jack don't you?'

'I know, I know but I can't seem to find the words to say.' Ianto looked into the distance for a moment.

'I had to,' Tosh replied, with a tinge of bitterness in her voice.

'You're right, of course. I will tell her by the end of the month. I'll have finished all the work at her parents by then and have no reason to be there. I feel I owe her, and them, that at least. They've been good to me and I feel like a rat.'

'If it was a woman would you have told her?' Tosh asked.

'Well don't hold back Tosh. I don't know but it's not simply because I'm sleeping with a man. There's so much that Lisa and I have been through and now I'm going drop her when she needs me. I need to know that she'll be able to cope. I think that day is getting nearer and then I'll tell her but you're probably right, knowing I'm involved with a man has made a difference. I don't know how anyone is going to react. I haven't told my sister yet. That's another conversation I've put off. Perhaps I should practice with her first. What do you think?'

'I think I need to get home. We've a fun week ahead and lots of preparation to do just in case the dreaded inspectors call.'

Tosh got up, followed by Ianto. With the movement Myfanwy thought perhaps it was time for a walk.

'Ok girl but only once around the block; it's a bit cold out there.' Ianto saw Tosh to her car and wandered off with an excited Myfanwy.

Time seemed to fly by over the next few weeks. Ianto worked hard and completed the schemes of work for lower school. It took hours and Tosh had helped him put lots of stuff on the school's VLE. Keeping busy helped him to cope with Jack's absence. When they managed to talk it was wonderful to hear his voice but he knew Jack just wanted him to say that he'd told Lisa. Jack had also mentioned another captain in the TA and Ianto felt jealous. He hoped this captain wasn't tall dark and handsome. It was odd that his name was so similar to Jacks. Perhaps Jack wanted him to feel jealous. Perhaps he was punishing him for not telling Lisa.

He'd finished the work at Lisa's parents and he'd decided that he was going to tell her at the weekend. She seemed stronger every day and she was going to physio, which was strengthening the muscles in her legs. Ianto had done what he did best; he had put his life into compartments. He was whatever Ianto people expected him to be. He panicked every time the news reported a death in Afghanistan and then felt guilty when he was glad it wasn't Jack. The other staff who knew rallied round him. Tosh was always there and Gwen was nicer. John and Aidan showed concern but the one who surprised him most was Owen. Owen had invited him out for a drink on several occasions. He'd talked about Gwen and Diane and how he missed his kids but he'd also asked about Jack, and not been crude about it. There was more to Owen than met the eye, Ianto thought.

Gradually the secret of him and Jack widened, but no one said anything thoughtless or cruel. They all respected Jack too much for that.

He was sat in his room. It was last lesson on a Friday afternoon and he was just packing things up as he had a non contact lesson. His e-mail pinged. It was John asking him to pop in to see him before he left. He wrote back that he'd be there in ten minutes. He packed his bag for the weekend and locked his room. Minutes later he was sat in John's office. There was a mug of coffee on the table for him but no sign of Donna next door, which was unusual.

'Sit down Ianto. There's no easy way to say this, I'm afraid I've got bad news.'

Ianto felt the blood drain out of his face. His hands shook and his mouth went dry. 'Jack,' he thought. 'It can only be Jack.' He couldn't say anything and he wasn't able to focus properly on what John was saying.

'Sorry John can you say that again?' he asked.

'It's Jack, he's been injured. I'm afraid it's serious and he's still unconscious. He's broken his leg and there's a head injury the medical people are concerned about. The car in front of his hit a roadside bomb and they were run off the road. The soldiers with him were killed. They'll let me know more as soon as they can. He's got people caring for him Ianto. They are hopeful but I'm not going to lie to you, I'm worried.'

Just then Ianto heard Tosh's voice with Donna. Tosh came in and hugged him. Ianto still couldn't speak.

'I'll take him home John. Ianto give me your car keys. Owen is going to drive your car home as he's come in by taxi himself today.'

Ianto mumbled something incoherent and drank some coffee.

'Come on Ianto let's get you home.' They met Owen going out and Tosh gave him the keys.

'I'll follow you. I know the way,' Owen said. They left out of the side entrance and drove home. Ianto said nothing all the way there and nothing when he got home. His actions were automatic. He patted Myfanwy and let her out into the garden. He turned on the coffee machine and went through the motions. He sat at his kitchen table. Tosh sat with him and held his hand. Owen arrived soon afterwards. They both sat with him and watched him drink the coffee.

'Ianto you need to talk to us please. He's not dead; he's injured but there's hope. Come on say something.'

Ianto began to shake. His whole body began to shake and tears rolled down his face. He put his head on his arms and cried out loud. The sound was heart breaking. Tosh looked at Owen and then just held him while he sobbed. She couldn't understand what he was saying but she realised that this was turning into a panic attack. She talked to him quietly and tried to get him to breathe. Gradually he came back and the sobbing subsided. It had all gone quiet again so they all jumped when the doorbell rang. Owen said he'd go. Tosh stayed with her arms around Ianto sat in the kitchen. The kitchen door opened.

'I didn't know what to do,' Owen said, as Lisa entered the room on crutches.

'So this is why you've been so distant with me is it?' She yelled, 'I came to show you how well I was doing and surprise you. No wonder you didn't want me here. Who is she?'

By this time Tosh had let Ianto go and he turned around to look at Lisa holding herself up on her crutches. She saw his face and simply said, Ianto what is it? What's wrong?'

**Reviews would be lovely. Please let me know what you think. The ping of a review coming in to my account brightens my day. I've finished some of the next section and also done the next chapter of Returning which will be up soon.**

**Thanks**

**Pooky**


	15. Chapter 11 part 2

**Thank the snow and the fact that I couldn't leave this alone but I've done it in record time. I hope it's not too rushed. I wanted Lisa to be a bit conflicted about how she is. Contains some swearing. Really there could be more but I've left in what I thought was appropriate to the situation.  
**

Chapter 11 – part 2 - telling all

Lisa stood there for a moment and no-one said anything. Everyone looked at each other not knowing what to say.

'Well is someone going to tell me what the hell is going on and why you look like you've been crying?' Lisa looked as much concerned as angry now.

'Sit down Lisa. I will try to explain. There's something I should have told you about weeks ago. Sorry, this is Owen and Tosh; they work with me. Tosh brought me home and Owen brought my car.'

'What is it? Is there a problem at work? Have you been attacked or something? Tell me Ianto as I'm thinking all sorts here.' Then she remembered what he'd said. 'What should you have told me weeks ago?' It was then that she noticed the photograph on the table; the photograph of Jack and Ianto kissing on New Year's Eve. She picked it up and looked at the others and then at Ianto.

'I don't understand. What does this mean? Owen made a noise behind Ianto and Tosh glared at him. She got up and made tea for them all placing the mugs and sugar on the table.

'Do you want us to stay Ianto? We'll go if you want us to.' Tosh asked.

'Would you mind staying Tosh? You can get off if you want to Owen. I need to speak to Lisa on my own. She deserves an explanation.'

Ianto looked devastated. His shoulders were down and he looked so weary and vulnerable.

'We'll wait in the living room Ianto.' Tosh touched his shoulder as she and Owen left the room. Ianto and Lisa were left sitting at the table. The photo lay accusingly between them.

'His name is Jack Harkness. He's the assistant head at school and yes it is exactly what it looks like. I should have told you weeks ago but I couldn't.'

'No Ianto I don't believe it. Are you trying to tell me that you're gay all of a sudden? I don't understand, and he's a teacher as well. So why the tears? Oh, has he dumped you because he's found out that you're two timing him with your girlfriend and that you haven't given her up. Is that the reason for the tears? You've been shagging some man behind my back and now he's dumped you. How long has this been going on? Was I still in a coma? While I was lying there were you fucking the boss? No wonder you weren't interested in me. I thought you were just being considerate and caring when really you were just getting your end away elsewhere.' Lisa slapped him hard across the face. Ianto said nothing.

'I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that but I'm really struggling here Ianto. I've got all sorts of pictures of you and him in my head. This is why you've been so distant isn't it and why you're always looking at your watch, just wondering when you can getaway from me and go to him. Why Ianto? I need to know why. I need you to explain it to me. I don't get it. Have you always been gay and I was your way of trying to deny it, to be normal, is that it?' Tears were rolling down Lisa's face. Ianto grabbed some kitchen roll and gave it to her.

'I can't explain all of it Lisa. There was something from the first time I met him and no I've never been with another man in my life. This is all new to me. I can't explain it. It's him, only him and I love him.'

'Well, obviously he doesn't love you, or he wouldn't have dumped you.'

'He hasn't dumped me Lisa. He's been injured serving in Afghanistan.'

'I thought you said he was a teacher.' Lisa looked puzzled.

'He is. He's also a member of the TA and he was posted at the beginning of January. The car in front of his hit a roadside bomb and he was run off the road and ended up in a ravine. He was found unconscious with another soldier lying dead next to him. That's why I'm crying because he head told me at the end of the day.'

'The head, you mean the school knows about you and him. What sort of school is it that you work at?'

'A bloody good one. Jack has worked there for nearly twenty years and everyone, staff and pupils, know that he's gay and it doesn't matter. Everyone loves Jack.'

'You still haven't explained to me what happened Ianto. I need to know what changed.'

'I know I was trying to explain. We got to know each other. We were both attracted to each other. I don't know why but I just couldn't get him out of my head. Then one night, before half term, well do I have to paint you a picture? Then you came round the day after and I knew you needed me, so I ended it. I wanted to be there for you but I couldn't Lisa; I couldn't not be with him. I did try. I really tried; please believe me. It was the night of the Christmas staff do and then ever since. I love him Lisa, and I want to be with him, and now I don't know if he's going to live or die.'

'Rather ironic then Ianto; first me and now him in a coma. So why didn't you tell me – guilt?'

'Yes I watched you struggling and admired your courage. I couldn't tell you but I was going to this weekend.'

'Well you've been saved a job then. What am I going to tell Mum and Dad Ianto? They'll want to know why.'

'Just tell them it's over, that things aren't the same. You don't need to mention Jack do you?'

'You'd like that wouldn't you Ianto. Keep quiet about your sordid little secret. Ashamed are you? I thought you loved him. Do the school governors know that you're shagging the assistant head as everyone other than me seems to be in the know? Doesn't look good for a head of religious education does it?. The papers would have a field day.

Ianto's eyes opened in panic. 'No Lisa you wouldn't, please. I know I've hurt you but not that. It would hurt the school.'

'What would be the point Ianto? You're not coming back to me whatever happens even if he dies are you?

'No,' Ianto whispered tears forming again in his eyes. 'Even if he dies I won't be coming back.'

'I'm going to go Ianto. I don't know if I want to see you again. I love you but this is a lot to take in. You're a good man Ianto. I know that you didn't intend to hurt me deliberately, but you have. I might try to hate you but I'm not sure I can. You've only slept with two people in your life. Trust you to fall in love with both of them. I'm sure your friends are desperate to get in here.'

'How did you get here?' Ianto asked.

'Dad brought me.'

'He's not been waiting all this time surely?'

'No I said I'd get a taxi home or that you'd bring me.'

'I'll ring for a taxi now.' Ianto got on the phone. 'They'll be ten minutes.'

When he turned around Lisa had the photo in her hands again.

'He is very handsome Ianto and I can see the attraction but I would never have figured you being gay ever. Have you ever felt this way before about a man or had any inkling of feelings of this kind? Part of me still wants to understand.'

'I can't say I understand it either Lisa. It just is and the thought of him lying there thousands of miles away, and that he might die without me being there, is breaking my heart. The attraction was instant and I knew he fancied me straight away. I was intrigued about how much staff and pupils admired him despite his being gay. He is a bit of a legend and watching him in action , the easy way he had with everyone, I have to admit that it was a bit like being star struck.'

'So did he go after you until you gave in, persuading you to do this and betray me? Is that it?'

'No,' Ianto said quietly. 'I got jealous because he was spending time with another new teacher, Gwen, in my department.'

'But I thought you said that he was gay.'

'No, not exclusively. He has a daughter and grandson.'

'What! How old is he?'

'He's forty. He was only sixteen when his daughter was born. He doesn't see her or his grandson.'

'So not everyone is totally enamoured with him then?'

Tosh came into the kitchen. 'A taxi has just arrived.' Lisa got up. Ianto didn't know what to do but Lisa did it for him. She kissed him on the cheek and said, 'I'll ring you. I need some time and you need to see if he's going to recover. You should have told me Ianto, before this. You've been a coward and you were wrong.'

'I know and I'm sorry things ended like this. I didn't choose it – it happened.'

'I don't believe that Ianto and neither do you. We all make choices and you chose him. Most of me hopes you'll be happy. Some of me wants to hate you but I can't. I'm glad your friends are here.' She turned to Tosh. 'Look after him.' And with that she got up and went to the taxi. Owen helped her out. When he returned Ianto was sat at the table, Tosh holding his hand.

'Well that could have been worse,' he said helpfully. Tosh glared at him again.

'What she took it better than my wife did is all I'm saying.'

'It is all out in the open now Ianto. Perhaps not in the best way but it is. Owen are you staying as I am for a bit?'

Ianto looked at them. 'Can you give me a bit of time you two? Take Myfanwy out. She needs a walk.'

'Will you be OK?'

'Don't worry I won't do anything stupid.' Ianto followed them into the hall as they went out. He noticed Owen hold out his arm for Tosh to link and how she smiled. Ianto took Jack's coat from the coat stand and went into the living room. He poured himself a whiskey and nursed it for a while, taking small sips. Then he lay down on the sofa with Jack's coat over him. He could still smell him. He thought about Jack lying somewhere unconscious, thousands of miles away, with someone else sat at his bedside. All Ianto wished was that it was him waiting until Jack woke up. Jack had promised that he would come back. All Ianto could do was wait and hope.

**Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. I was really thrilled with all the positive comments. More would be lovely if I'm not being too greedy.**

**Might be a while until part three but that's back to Jack. It just depends on work and things.**


	16. Chapter 12

**I was going to do Chapter 11 in 3 parts but have changed this to a new one because this is probably going to split and I wanted to put something out. I've rushed a bit typing it up so I hope that there are no glaring errors. **

**Thanks for the lovely reviews and all the alerts. I hope you continue to enjoy. **

Chapter 12 – They say you should talk

They waited for two days and still Jack was unconscious. People sat at his bedside and watched. His leg had been set and it was unlikely that he'd be able to walk on it for some time; he had smashed his ankle, as well as having a compound fracture. The doctors argued about possible treatments, whether to wait or to take invasive action. In the end it was decided that Jack should be shipped home to a specialist unit that dealt with head injuries. One existed in Cardiff, so it was decided to send him there, especially as there would be people he knew to talk to him.

Back in Wales Ianto remained in a state. Tosh had stayed with him overnight and was planning to stay as long as necessary. She'd left Ianto asleep for the first time in twenty four hours and was on the phone to John Smith.

'He's a mess John. As well as worrying about Jack, his girlfriend Lisa came round yesterday and, to cut a long story short, she knows about him and Jack.'

'Is he going to make it to school on Monday? Tell him to do whatever he needs to do as we'll sort things here. I suspect that staff are going to notice though, so I hope he's prepared for that.'

'I've no idea what will happen. Now I'd say it was doubtful but you know Ianto he can shut himself off. I'm just worried that he'll wear himself out, not eating and not sleeping. He paced the floor half of last night and he's drinking too much coffee, which is I suppose better than to much alcohol. At the moment he's lying on the sofa cuddling Myfanwy and Jack's coat. I assume you've heard no more.'

'No, I just know that he's unconscious in hospital and that he's badly smashed his lower right leg. I'll ring as soon as I hear anything. Tell Ianto my thoughts are with him. Rose and Donna also send their love and tell him not to worry about school.'

'Thanks John,' Tosh replied, thinking once again how lucky they were to have this man for a head, 'not every head would be as sympathetic. How are you anyway? We're all busy worrying about Ianto and you've known Jack for years.'

'I'm worried Tosh. We don't broadcast it but I've known Jack for over twenty years. I'm off now to Rose's for Sunday lunch but the army have my mobile number. Don't neglect yourself either Tosh. Isn't Tommy back next week?'

'Yes, Wednesday, I hope. It was put back a bit but that's what we've been told. I'll speak to you later John. Have a nice lunch with Rose and say hello from me.'

Tosh went into the kitchen and made a coffee. She sat down at the table holding the mug in both hands and for the first time she allowed herself to cry. She cried for Jack, for Ianto, for Mary and what might have been, for Tommy and whether they'd survive, and for herself. She really didn't know how she felt about Tommy coming back. Part of her was excited; she did love him, but it had been six months and combat changed people. Tommy was still relatively young. The other part of her was terrified. What if she found that she didn't love him anymore or even fancy him? What then? She knew she'd burned her bridges with Mary but, and she really shouldn't have allowed her mind to think this, Owen had been really nice to her yesterday. Perhaps he was changing as well and what happened to Jack might make him reconsider how he behaved to others.

Suddenly Myfanwy appeared in the kitchen and started to paw the door.

'Do you want to go out girl? OK then once around the block and back.'

She left a note for Ianto but she hoped he'd stay asleep. She walked the dog around the local streets. It was cold but at least the snow had gone now. January had been awful and she hoped things would improve. Cardiff didn't usually get too much snow but they had this year. When she got back she went into the living room and raided Ianto's book shelves for something to read. She found 'How Green was my Valley' and settled down in front of the fire. Ianto was still asleep under Jack's coat. Tosh realised how young he looked. His eyes were still red and his face blotchy from the tears. After reading for an hour she too fell asleep. Myfanwy settled down on the other sofa next to her. It was after lunch when the phone rang and she woke with a start. Ianto stirred as well. She grabbed the phone and said, 'hello.' It was John.

'Tosh, they've just phoned. His condition is no different but they're flying him home overnight. He should be transferred to Cardiff Hospital's specialist head injuries unit by the morning. We'll be able to visit tomorrow night. They suggested someone close should come and talk to him and bring in some music or something similar, that he'll recognise. Can you tell Ianto to sort some stuff as I'm sure he'll have some Glenn Miller there somewhere? You know Jack. See if he's got the Cole Porter or Sinatra as well. Is he awake yet?'

At that moment Ianto just about opened his eyes.

'Is that John, what is it? Is it Jack?' Ianto looked worried all over again.

'He's awake John and asking questions. I'll let him know.'

'What is it?' Ianto was now fully awake.

'Stop and listen will you? That was John, as you guessed. The army have phoned. Jack is no different and he's not worse. They've operated on his leg and they've decided that they are going to fly him home overnight and send him to the unit at Cardiff. It seems they have a unit there that deals with this type of condition.'

'I know,' said Ianto quietly, 'Lisa was there.'

'Of course Ianto. No one really has to tell you the routine of how to deal with someone who is unconscious. They say he can have visitors tomorrow night and to bring some music that he'll recognise. He needs a familiar voice to talk to him and you know how he loves your Welsh vowels.'

Ianto sat. He was as white as a sheet except for the red circles around his eyes.

'I don't know if I can do this again. What if he doesn't wake up?'

'Ianto you've got to be positive and believe. Lisa did and look at her now. Jack will as well. John said to take all the time you need by the way.'

'We're so bloody lucky Tosh. Can you imagine any other head giving you time off because your boyfriend has been injured?'

'We'll if they didn't they should. He's still your partner, male or female. Have you got any of Jack's stuff here?'

'Yes, you know Jack he likes to have his favourites near, so there's some Glenn Miller and Sinatra there. I'll take it in. I assume I'm allowed to go. I've got the DVD of the school concert as well and I can take the portable DVD player and put it on that. Thanks for being here Tosh.'

'No problem, now I think we need something to eat. Let's see what's in your fridge.' Tosh made some dinner and they sat, ate and watched rubbish TV.

Tosh went into work on Monday. Ianto said that he would see Jack and then be back in on Tuesday.

The journey from Afghanistan had passed without incident. Jack was settled in and they began some tests and scans. With more advanced equipment they were able to detect some slight abrasions in Jack's brain. It was decided to keep on observing him and only operate if necessary. For now, he lay in a private room and was constantly monitored.

Ianto sat at home when he wasn't pacing the floor. He left at four p.m. and got to the hospital as fast as legally possible. He knew all too well where to head for and several of the nurses recognised him. At the reception the assistant looked up as he said 'hello'.

'Oh hello Mr Jones, how can we help you? How's Lisa?'

'Hmmm Lisa is doing well. I'm here to see a new patient, Captain Jack Harkness; we work together.'

'Oh yes we were told to expect a Mr Jones but it's a rather common name. He's over there in room 44B, next door to where Lisa was.'

Ianto mumbled, 'thanks,' and breathed in as he opened the door; he knew what to expect, so seeing Jack hooked up to various monitors wasn't a surprise. He sat down in the chair next to the bed. Jack still had a few cuts and bruises to his face and arms that Ianto could see. His leg was also in plaster. Ianto held onto his hand and was still doing so when the nurse came in. He didn't let go and the nurse, having registered surprise, simply did her job and left. Ianto talked to him because that's what they said you should do.

'I don't know if you can hear me Jack. Part of me hopes you can and part of me is scared that things will be different when you wake up, and you will wake up Jack, I know you will. I hope you don't think I'm being stupid. I'm amazed at all that's happened to me over the last few months, and how much you've come to me to me. For a teacher I'm not really much of a talker; I've never been good at the touchy feely stuff. When Lisa was injured I spoke to a counsellor but gave up because I didn't know what to say, but I'll try talking to you now.

You've changed my world Jack. I feel like I was only half alive before you came into my life. Sometimes, when you've been asleep in the early hours, when we've been together, I've watched you. I've asked myself how I got to this; how I ended up with you. I look at you, with your beautiful face, as you breathe in and out and as you dream. I wonder if you're dreaming of me; I hope your dreaming of me. I can't see your eyes Jack now, also as you sleep, and I love them. They were the first thing I noticed about you. We all know what the first thing you noticed about me was; I'm wearing those jeans now. I don't think I've ever felt about someone the way I feel about you. I touch you and my body comes alive, like flicking a switch. I feel like I can never get enough. I know I'll never just be comfortable with you Jack. I don't know how I can tell but there will always be that excitement in just being near you. I know we've only had a short time together but I want to grow old with you, Jack. I want us to be more than just a blip in time. I want to be with you forever and I'll wait Jack; I know how to wait. You've made me so happy. You've made the days brighter and the nights, well we both know what you've done with them. Come back to me Jack I need you, Myfanwy needs you; your friends need you. I don't want to be in a world without your smile, without your touch, without your arms to hold me through the night. Oh God Jack, if you can hear this please promise that you'll never mention how soppy I'm sounding.

I've brought some things in to help. I've brought your favourites and I'll ask the nurses to play them to you. I have your Glenn Miller and some Sinatra. I must try to get you into the twenty first century. I asked John why you listened to this stuff and he said you'd organised a forties do and got into it then. I expect that's where the great coat and braces came from too. The sock suspenders are also a great touch.'

Ianto spent the next hour talking to Jack about his friends and what had happened during his now much shorter absence. Ianto thought of it as the six months that never was and now would never be. He'd hoped that just hearing his voice would bring Jack round immediately, but it didn't. He didn't want to leave but he was going to work the next day and he knew he had to at least try to get some sleep. Ianto got up and reached over to kiss Jack goodbye. He was breathing on his own so Ianto kissed him gently on the lips. They felt warm and it helped Ianto to understand that Jack was still there. There was a cough behind him.

'Sorry Mr Jones but its time to go. If there are any changes someone will call.'

'Will they call me if I give them my number?' Ianto asked.

'They'll call the listed next of kin. We have that listed as Mr John Smith.' It had been the same with Lisa as her parents were next of kin. At least John would let him know straight away and he could visit.

'I'll be back tomorrow and every day until he wakes up,' Ianto stated. He left with tears once again beginning to fill his eyes.

He sat in his car for some time. He turned on his phone to find messages or texts from lots of people. He called John and then Tosh to let them know he was alright. Tosh was still at his house. When he got there he told her to go home. She hadn't been to her house for two days and, truth be told, Ianto wanted the space.

'Whatever you want Ianto. I'll see you in the morning at work. Take care of yourself and call me no matter what time.' Ianto hugged her.

'I can't thank you enough. Hopefully once he comes round you'll be able to visit and talk to him yourself. I'll see you tomorrow. Come on Myfanwy, let's go for a walk.'

He managed to get some sleep during the night. He got dressed, let Myfanwy out into the garden and tried to mentally prepare himself. He knew that he was basically about to out himself as Jack's partner. There was no way to keep this secret anymore and Ianto didn't really want to. He was the one who'd seen Jack off to war and he was the one who'd been given time off to visit. There'd already been a few whispers of resentment. He didn't particularly want the students to know but they were aware of what had happened to Jack. Staff would want to know about him. John had asked if he wanted to say anything in briefing. Ianto had said that he would answer as best he could and then if people asked about him and Jack, be honest. He owed Jack that loyalty and Jack had the courage to face people, so he wanted to as well.

As he left he looked in the mirror, straightened his tie and ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't really aware of his journey to work. When he got there he waited in the staffroom having got a drink of much needed coffee. People would ask and it didn't matter if he had to keep repeating himself. This was about Jack, his Jack, the man he loved.

**To get this up I'm finishing this section here. There is more to come and I'm half way through the next section. There's a lot I want to put in before we begin to consider season 2 stories. Please bear with me and reviews are lovely.**


	17. Chapter 13

**Sorry this is taking me so long between chapters but real life keeps interfering and I'm getting very frustrated not being able to write more. Thanks again for all the reviews and to the new people who've put this in their favourites and on alert. It means a lot to me.**

Chapter 13 - Jack

Ianto sat in the staffroom and waited, clutching his coffee. He just hoped he could hold it together. John came in first with Donna, and Ianto told him there'd been no change in Jack's condition.

'Do you want me to defer to you in briefing Ianto? You know that this will mean the staff knowing more about you and Jack. There is some chance that the students will get wind of it. Are you prepared for that?'

'Thanks John, you've been really decent over this. I know it's going to be difficult. Some staff already know and others have probably guessed. Jack isn't always very discreet is he? The rest will just have to get over it. If I love him John, and I do, then I should be the one who gives the updates. If I do it all at once then everyone will hear.'

'Whatever you want Ianto. How are you doing anyway? Are you managing to sleep?'

'A bit better thanks John and I really mean that I couldn't cope without you and everyone being so understanding.'

'This is Jack, Ianto; I've known him for over twenty years. Sometime you can ask him about our university years, but not when I'm around. We all have a past Ianto!' This left Ianto wondering whether he really wanted to know about Jack and John. Donna gave him a quick hug and smiled at Ianto's shocked expression. He asked himself, 'was John among the many people who'd succumbed to Jack's charms?' This made him see John in a whole new light.

Tosh and Owen came in, closely followed by Aidan, Gwen and Jenny. All were eager to know how Jack was so Ianto explained.

'His condition is the same. They believe the head injury has caused him to remain unconscious but so far there's no build up of pressure on his brain. His leg and foot are in plaster and it will be weeks before he can walk properly. I've left some music for him to listen to and some audio books. Also the school concert, as I'm sure Gwen's singing would be enough to bring him round!' I'm going there straight after school tonight. And before you ask if I'm okay the answer is yes, if no-one fusses too much. Lastly, thank you all for being so good to me over all this. It's all a bit new to me, talking about my relationships. I know how much Jack means to everyone around here. I'm dreading the kids most of all. Some of them aren't stupid and can add me being away on the day Jack left and on the day he returned and make something of it.'

'What will you do if they say anything? Gwen asked.

'No idea,' Ianto replied.

Gradually the room filled up. There was talk about Jack and people were wondering if he was back and how he was. John came into the staffroom with Martha and began briefing with some general notes. He then spoke about Jack. Ianto could feel his mouth going dry and swallowed down the last of his coffee, which was now cold.

'Right, now the thing you really want to know about. Jack is back in Cardiff Hospital. Ianto visited him yesterday so I'm going to let him explain how things stand.' There were a few murmurs and a few smiles of encouragement as Ianto began to explain.

'I went to see him yesterday afternoon for a few hours. He's still unconscious but they aren't sure why. He's breathing on his own and it just looks like he's asleep. They assure me that it's just a matter of time before he wakes up.' Ianto felt his voice begin to crack and Tosh put her hand on his arm.

'No I'm okay. I took some stuff into him yesterday – his favourite Glenn Miller and Sinatra, as they said it would help.' He breathed in. 'It also helps if someone close talks to him. He'll be allowed more visitors when he wakes up, which I'm sure he will. If anyone wants to know any more I'll try to answer as best I can. I'm going back tonight as soon as school is finished.'

Ianto knew that it wouldn't take staff long to add things together. No-one said anything more so John finished the briefing with, 'okay everyone let's try to look after each other. If the kids ask just say there's been no change.'

As he finished the bell went. Ianto grabbed his bag and got out before anyone said anything. Between the staffroom and the classroom he got himself together. Now he could teach; he felt safe doing that. He knew what he was doing with a class in front of him. He turned on the computer and did the register. He taught two lessons; it was good to get into the swing of things again. Sometimes this job was like a chore but at other times it was like a drug; you needed it. You needed to feel like you were doing some good. When things went well, you felt like it was worthwhile doing all the planning and preparing.

At break he went into Jack's office to get a coffee. Aidan was there, sat at Jack's desk.

'Hi Ianto, how you doing? Sorry that's a stupid question.'

'I'm okay Aidan, just getting on with things and trying to thinks positive. At least work helps to take my mind off the rest of it and I've only got year thirteen next, so that should be fine. Do you want a coffee?'

'Yeah please, no-one makes it like you do, even using the same machine.'

Ianto put the blend in and made two mugs of coffee.

'You and Bronwyn anywhere nearer setting a date yet?'

'Yes, we've booked a venue for straight after the end of the summer term. That way we get a two week holiday as well.' The question of whether Jack would be there hung in the air.

'That's great,' replied Ianto. 'I'm really pleased for you.' Aidan said nothing as he didn't want to utter the usual platitudes about I'm sure he'll come round soon. After all, Ianto had waited a year for Lisa and look what happened then. Tosh had told him what had happened. Ianto excused himself and returned to his room. He found himself listening to 'Moonlight Serenade'. Two of his year thirteen pupils came in early.

'Okay if we sit in Sir, although you could change the music. It sounds like the stuff Captain Harkness listens to. How is he Sir? Have you heard?'

'He's just the same Kayleigh, still unconscious but there's no reason for him not to wake up.'

'You alright Sir? You look a bit pale. Is that why you were off yesterday? Looks like you could do with some sleep.'

The bell went; saved by the bell again. The rest of the group came in and settled down. Ianto took a deep breath and realised he'd forgotten where they'd got to; last lesson seemed so long ago. He opened his planner and realised that the topic was suffering and the key question how different religions explained suffering in the world. He introduced the topic and put in the DVD he'd recorded about recent natural disasters. It looked at the question of where was God. He'd also recorded a very helpful section from Coronation Street in which Kevin Webster had asked why God let Sally, his wife have cancer. His group asked questions as they made notes on the issues raised by the people of different religions. Ianto found his mind wandering onto the issues of why good people suffered. He did believe in something but he was never really sure what. He struggled to control himself and to not get angry about Jack. Was he being punished? Was Jack being punished for what they'd done together? Ianto didn't want to believe in divine retribution. He wanted to believe that things just happened.

'Sir, are you okay Sir?' He suddenly realised that his hands were shaking.

'Pull yourself together Ianto, you're in a classroom,' he told himself.

'Yes, sorry, I need to get more sleep I think. Come on let's go through what the programme has told us so far. They discussed how individuals had re-acted and gave their views. The pupils worked by themselves to create a table showing those views while Ianto sat quietly.

Suddenly there was a voice. 'Sir, do you think God punishes people for doing wrong like that woman said in the film?' After all, the Bible says that homosexuality is wrong, doesn't it Sir?' Before he could stop Tom he added, 'and the Captain is gay isn't he Sir. So has he been punished?'

There was an outcry from the rest of the group.

'What? It's a legitimate question. I'm not saying I agree with it. I'm just asking. In answer Ianto simply said, 'no I don't believe that any God would punish someone for who they choose to love. I also think that we have to put the Bible in context.'

'Yes,' said Kayleigh. 'It was put together nearly two thousand years ago and views were very different then weren't they Sir?'

'The best thing I could do is show you this, from one of my favourite programmes, 'The West Wing'.'

Ianto knew the piece was on Youtube. In fact there were two scenes he wanted to show. One was the cathedral scene as the President railed against God. The other was the scene where the President told a right wing presenter about the other sections of the Bible about selling his daughter and stoning his brother. The pupils got the message; they were a bright bunch.

At the end of the lesson Kayleigh came up to him and said, 'don't worry Sir; I'm sure the Captain will recover. He has to.'

'Thanks Kayleigh, we're all worried on the staff, as you might expect.' Kayleigh looked at him. The look said more than he wanted it to.

'Yes Sir but some worry more than others. Give him our love will you Sir and this card from some of us. We miss him.' Ianto choked as he tried to speak, not knowing how to react.

'Thanks Kayleigh. I'll see that he gets it.

As Kayleigh left Tosh came in. Ianto was sat with his head in his hands, listening to more Glenn Miller.

'Everyone is going to know Tosh aren't they and I'm going to have to deal with it. I haven't even told my sister.'

'You know you've got friends Ianto. Come on, let's get something to eat. I don't want you fading away or Jack won't have anything left to hold onto when he does wake up.'

Later that day Ianto was back at Jack's bedside with Sinatra singing Jack's favourite song, _All the Way. _He'd been there nearly an hour talking to Jack and playing music. Ianto felt the tears flowing down his cheeks as he wondered if Jack would ever wake up or it would be just like Lisa all over again. Then he felt Jack's hand twitch. He opened his eyes and looked at Jack lying there. His eyes flickered. Ianto got up and opened the door. He shouted for the nurse. As he turned around Jack opened his eyes and looked at him. He tried to speak but his voice rasped. The nurse got a drink and put the straw into his mouth. Jack swallowed and spluttered and then he spoke, 'Ianto? What are you doing here?'

'It's okay Jack. You're not in Afghanistan anymore.'

'Am I really okay Ianto? I'm not dreaming am I?'

'No, you're not dreaming. You are in Cardiff. You are okay, well sort of. But you're going to be fine Jack.'

The older man smiled and took Ianto's hand. Ianto squeezed back and just looked with love at the man lying awake in front of him. Ianto couldn't remember ever being so happy and relieved in his life.

'I need to phone,' he told the nurse. 'Can I use the one at the reception desk? I don't suppose I can use my mobile?'

'No use the one at the desk,' she replied.

'I'm just going to call John, cariad. Don't go anywhere!'

At the reception he called John. 'John, it's Ianto, he's awake, Jack's awake. Yes I think it'll be alright. There's an hour left of visiting time. We'll see you soon. Drive carefully.' He could hear that John was half way out of the house by the end of the call. Ianto returned to Jack's room.

'What's going on Ianto? How did I get here?'

'They flew you in Jack. You were still unconscious and they wanted a specialist unit, so you're where Lisa was treated. You've been unconscious for a week now. As you can see your leg is in plaster. It was a bit of a mess apparently. They reckon it will be a while until you can walk properly.'

'God I need some coffee Ianto. Can I smell some or am I going mad?'

'No I brought some in a flask and thought that the aroma might help bring you round. Perhaps that's what it was! John's on his way and everyone at school has been asking about you. You can have a look at your cards later. Oh and this one is from some year thirteens,' Ianto said, as he felt it in his pocket. 'I'll check with the nurse whether it's okay for you to have some coffee.'

The nurse said that it would be fine and carefully assisted Ianto in helping Jack to sit up. Jack took a few sips of coffee and groaned appreciatively.

'I've missed that so much. Did you miss me?' Jack looked up at Ianto and then grabbed his arm. 'I missed you.'

The nurse fussed around and then the doctor arrived, followed by John, who'd obviously run from his car, as he was out of breath. Ianto was stood outside looking through the door as the doctor began some basic tests of memory and reflexes. From what Ianto could see Jack was doing fine. Although he still looked tired and pale, there was humour in his eyes.

As he got his breath John asked, 'Is he okay? Can he talk alright? What are they doing?'

'Yes, yes and some basic tests,' Ianto replied. 'They said we could go back in soon.'

'This will cheer everyone up. I'll do a ring round myself when I get back home. Expect messages yourself Ianto. I can't tell you how relieved I am or perhaps I can. Are you alright?'

'I'm alright as long as he is John. He means the world to me. I can't tell you how scared I've been, especially after Lisa.'

Just then the doctor came out and said they could go back in, but only for fifteen minutes, as Jack needed the rest. As they went in he was already protesting.

'But I've been asleep for days. Ianto come here please.' Ianto sat in the chair next to him.

'Don't I get a kiss then Ianto?' Jack looked sulky and petulant. Ianto looked at John, not sure what to do.

'Ianto he's known me for over twenty years and believe me he's seen me kiss men before!'

John raised his eyebrow. 'Well you have,' continued Jack. 'Ianto?' He leaned in and kissed Jack. It felt so good to be kissed back. It had only been a month, so who knows how he'd have survived for the original six months.

'It's good to see you as well John. Everything okay at the ranch? No sign of Ofsted yet then?'

'No it's fine Jack. We've missed you of course, and I've missed you. It'll be good to get you back.'

'I intend to be back as soon as possible John and out of here as well. The doctor says if I respond well I can go home. The only problem is I haven't got a home for another five months.'

'Jack, you know you can come and stay with me. We'll sort things out later.'

The nurse came in again. She said, 'time to go Misters Smith and Jones.' And she laughed. John said he'd meet Ianto at the entrance, giving the two time to say goodbye.

'I've got to go Jack.' Jack was reluctant to let go of Ianto's hand.

'Did you talk to me while I was unconscious Ianto? They say that's what you're supposed to do.'

'I talked a little but you know me, I'm not really much of a talker.'

'Yeah I know,' replied Jack, with a knowing smile.

'I'll get off now,' Ianto said, kissing Jack again. 'Sleep well cariad.'

As he got to the door Jack said, 'but you'll never just be a blip in time, Ianto Jones, not for me.'

Ianto waved from the door and turned away to avoid showing Jack the tears in his eyes.

**It would be lovely if you let me know what you think. I do try to reply to all reviews. There is one more chapter before getting to the end of series one and then I'll have a little break to finish my other story, The Returning and try to stop the giant plot bunny of a new story that won't leave me alone at the moment. If you're interested in knowing let me know as I'd like some opinions.**

**Thanks again**

**Pooky**

'


	18. Chapter 14

**Wow these chapters seem to run away with themselves. I started with an idea but as usual the characters had different ideas so I'll re jig the next one. I'm planning to have a bit of a break and finish my other story and then start series 2 with Kiss Kiss Bang Bang. I need to think more about that. Thanks for reading and reviews make the writing more of a joy. Thanks to everyone who reads this and all those who have put it on alert etc. **

Chapter 14 – road to recovery

The next day Ianto was back at the hospital. He found Jack watching the Christmas concert and laughing.

'Ianto you were right, Gwen's singing might have brought me round, if only to reach for the off switch.'

Ianto reached over to kiss Jack. 'How are you today? Any news?'

'I'm fine and they say that they'll let me out at the weekend, if there are no problems. We'll need to talk practicalities. Do you think you can carry me up the stairs, as I'd rather be in bed with you than alone in your front room?'

'Don't worry Jack, I'll get something sorted and the others will help. I think Tosh will be here soon. She was going to meet Tommy today but she really wanted to see you. The others are all drawing straws to pick the order in which they can visit. The kids are collecting for you. I'll be surprised if you can get your head through the door it'll be so swollen.'

'Sorry Ianto, what can I say? It must be my pheromones' He noticed him looking more serious. 'Is there something wrong Ianto?'

'Jack, there's something I've been meaning to ask you about; something John said.'

'Yes,' said Jack cautiously.

'Yeah, he said I should ask you about you and him but not when he was there. Did something go on between you?'

'My God Ianto, you are being an insecure little Weeble aren't you?'

'Did you just call me a weevil? Aren't they insects you get in flour?'

'No Ianto a Weeble. They were toys I had when I was little. My Mum used to call me her little weeble because I always got up every time I fell down, without crying. Their slogan was _weebles wobble but they don't fall down._'

'Looking at you now she had a point but I think those painkillers might be affecting your brain! Weeble! I've been called many things but not that.

Anyway, having failed miserably to get me off the subject, about you and John? I know so little about your past Jack.'

'John and I consisted of some drunken fumbling one night at university, after which John decided he wasn't gay and didn't fancy me.' Jack stopped.

'But you fancied him and still do.' Ianto continued.

'John is very special to me. He's been my friend for over twenty years and he knows me better than anyone. I love him Ianto. I will always love him. He is the finest man I've ever met. He has almost never judged me and he's always accepted me, except after that night, when things went wrong for us. It took us a bit of time to get things in perspective but we both didn't want to lose each other. After that, what ever I did, he's always been there for me and I will always be there for him. Does that answer your question?'

'Yes Jack. I want to get to know you as well as he does.' Ianto held on to Jack's hand.

'We've got the rest of our lives for that Ianto.'

'Have we Jack? Is that what you want?' Ianto still felt so insecure in this relationship.

'Sometimes I forget how much younger you are than me, Ianto. Yes you fool, that's what I want.'

Just then there was a knock at the door. Tosh was standing in the doorway with Tommy.

'Tosh, Tommy, it's so good to see you. How's things? You can't have been back long Tommy.'

'No, a matter of hours. Just enough time to drop my stuff off at home and then get here to see you. Tosh couldn't wait. I think she wanted to see you more than she wanted to see me.' Tosh looked at Ianto with panic in her eyes.

'Well, is someone going to introduce me?' Tommy continued.

'Oh yes, sorry. I forgot you two haven't met. Tommy this is Ianto Jones. He joined the staff in September and as you might have guessed him and Jack are together,' Tosh explained.

'Typical Jack; didn't take you long did it?' He reached out to shake Ianto's hand. Ianto was trying to look more confident than he really felt.

'I've heard a lot about you Tommy, from Tosh and Jack. Tosh and I have played a lot of chess and eaten a lot of take aways in your absence.'

'Yeah, she mentioned you in her e-mails and letters. At least I didn't need to worry that she'd be led astray by you in my absence. Thanks, I appreciate it; I know it's hard when soldiers are away from home. Still, at least I managed to get back in one piece, unlike you Jack. I hear you're going to get an award for what you did, trying to save Captain Harness.'

Ianto looked at Jack. 'You haven't really said much about what happened Jack.'

'No I will sometime, but not now. So what have you got planned for this evening then you two, or shouldn't I ask?' Tosh went red as she blushed. She was already nervous about the evening ahead.

'Jack you are incorrigible. I expect Tommy is just looking forward to sleeping in a decent bed, without worrying about getting shot at,' Tosh replied. Tommy put his arm around Tosh. 'Yeah but not on my own eh.'

They all sat for a while and chatted about things until the nurse came in to remind them that time was up. Tosh and Tommy got up expecting to leave Ianto behind. Instead Ianto kissed Jack and said, 'I'll come out with you. See you tomorrow Jack. Sleep well.' Jack mouthed 'love you' at Ianto who mouthed 'me too cariad' back at him.

Standing in the car park Tosh asked, 'do you want to come back for something to eat Ianto?'

'No you're alright. I've got to get home to walk Myfanwy. She'll be desperate by now, love her and I've got some assessments to mark. Anyway, I don't want to play gooseberry. I'll see you tomorrow.' Ianto kissed Tosh and shook Tommy's hand. 'It was nice to meet you. When Jack is out you'll have to come round to dinner.'

'Dinner,' Tosh laughed, 'courtesy of Pizza Hut!'

'Hey, I can cook,' Ianto protested.

'We look forward to it.' Tommy replied.

Tosh watched Ianto drive off and realised that she now had to spend the rest of the night with Tommy. They had a lot to talk about but she didn't know if he'd talk about what had gone on and she didn't like to bore him with work. There was also the topic that she never intended to talk about. 'So take away and 24 then tonight Tosh, and curling up on the sofa. You don't know how much I've looked forward to ordinary life. Looking at Jack, I know how lucky I've been. Now I'm back, I want to make the most of it, before I'm posted again.' Tosh leaned over to kiss him and then they set off for home.

The next day Ianto managed a brief chat with Tosh about how the night had gone.

'Are you okay? he asked.

'Yes I'm fine, we're fine, I hope. I have missed him. We'll have to see. It's always difficult when people have been away. We're planning a day out on Saturday down to the Mumbles.'

'Anything else you want to share?'

'Ianto Jones, I am not telling you about my love life.' Ianto raised an eyebrow to acknowledge that she'd always shared information before. 'Well, not his time anyway. Go and do some work Ianto. You're getting as bad as Jack.'

The next couple of days passed by and Jack was told he could go home at the weekend. His leg was in plaster but that was all. He could manage on crutches for a short while and then in a wheelchair. Ianto pushed him out of the hospital. John and Rose were going to be waiting at home for them. Rose had volunteered to cook a meal.

'So, John and Rose, fill me in Ianto. Do you think they're serious?'

'Why don't you ask him yourself? They're seeing a lot of each other and the kids get on well with him.'

'He's good with kids. He nearly married once before, but it didn't work out. She was a matron at a public school he worked at briefly. He's never really talked about it.'

Ianto helped Jack into the car. He'd got the SUV out because it had more room for the wheelchair. When they arrived at the house typically Jack refused to use the chair.

'Okay we'll do it Officer and a Gentleman style then,' as he swept up Jack into his arms and carried him into the house. Ianto just about got him to the sofa because they were laughing too much.

'John, could you get the crutches and wheelchair out of the car? I know what this man wants more than anything else.'

Rose laughed and asked, 'should we leave the room?'

'I meant coffee,' Ianto replied smiling. 'And you can stop looking disappointed Jack Harkness. Stop pouting.'

Ianto went into the kitchen and turned on the coffee machine. He made coffee for them all and brought it into the living room.

'Something smells good in there Rose.'

'Just a lasagne I put together. There's garlic bread and salad. We've got ice-cream for afters.'

'Sounds wonderful after hospital food,' Jack added.

They had a lovely evening. Jack noted how his old friend behaved around Rose. Later, while Ianto and Rose were cleaning up in the kitchen, he sat with John.

'You really like her don't you John.'

'Yes I do. She is so level headed and sensible. I like her kids and she's done a really good job with them. I….'

'What? What's the problem?'

'I'm older than she is and set in my ways Jack. I've never even lived with someone. The nearest I got to that was you and I sharing digs. I don't know if I can live with someone else. I'm also not the easiest person to live with. Running a school takes a lot of time.'

'These are just excuses John. Look at me and Ianto. He's twelve years younger than me and in his first relationship with a man but I'm prepared to risk it because I can honestly say that I've never met anyone as special as him in my life.'

'Even me?'

'Even you! He asked about you and me while I was in hospital. I told him the truth.'

'How did he take it?'

'Very well. He knows I have a past and I will tell him about all that I've done but not all at once. I don't want it to turn into a how many people have you slept with conversation. I know my list would be a hell of a lot longer than his!'

'What about Gray? Have you mentioned him yet?'

'Not exactly. He knows about Alice and Steven but not much else.'

Rose and Ianto came back in with coffees. Ianto put some Sinatra on the CD player and got out one of the Trivial Pursuit games.

'Me and Jack v you and Rose.'

They played happily for the rest of the evening. Ianto kissed Jack every time he got an answer right. He felt no embarrassment having John and Rose there. At the end of the evening John offered to help get Jack upstairs. They managed with Jack using his crutches and standing on one foot. Ianto saw them off at the door and returned upstairs to Jack.

He was sat on the edge of the bed.

'You don't know how much I've looked forward to being here Ianto. When I was lying there in the dark I wasn't sure I would ever lie in your arms again.'

'Come on then, let's get you undressed. Do you need the bathroom?'

'I think I can manage without you holding it for me Ianto. Although if you're offering, perhaps later!' Ianto rolled his eyes.

'All you're getting from me tonight Jack Harkness is a cuddle. The doctor says you need to rest.'

'Spoilsport,' Jack replied and limped to the bathroom on his crutches. Ianto followed him in to brush his teeth and to check that Jack could manage without him. A little while later they were lying in bed with Jack resting his head on Ianto's chest. He kissed him gently a few times, breathing in his scent. Ianto could feel his hot breath brushing over his skin. However, within minutes Jack was asleep. Ianto turned off the bedside lamp and soon he was asleep as well.

Jack got stronger over the next few weeks. He was now able to get himself upstairs. He was desperate to get back into school even in a wheelchair or on crutches. Ianto wasn't sure how he would cope with Jack being back. He had a pretty good idea that some of his year 13 pupils knew about him and Jack. Also Jack would be upset if he made him come to school in a taxi just to keep up appearances.

It was now nearly half term. Jack had been back for six weeks and in plaster for seven weeks. He was due to have the leg checked to see how it was healing. Ianto wanted to go with him but Jack wanted to go by himself. He rang the helper. Jamie who'd been coming in to check on him as necessary and he said he would make sure Jack got in. As his appointment was late afternoon Ianto said he would come and pick him up after school.

Jack had been relieved to see the plaster removed and then the leg was x-rayed. The original plaster was replaced with a lighter one. Jack was then taken to the physiotherapy section and told that he would need to work there when his leg was out of plaster. It could take up to eighteen months for his leg to be as strong as it was. Jack sat on a bench at the side of the room watching a young woman on one of the machines. She was rather pretty. The physio came in and sat with Jack explaining what his treatment would consist of. The young woman suddenly turned around to look at him, and kept looking. Jack was trying to listen to what the physio was saying but he was distracted by her staring at him. After the physio had gone Jack sneaked a text message to Ianto to tell him where he was. Ianto said he'd be about thirty minutes. The young woman sat down beside him. Jack wondered what was going on.

'Sorry you must wonder why I've been staring at you,' the woman said.

'Yes I was a little concerned,' Jack replied.

'I overheard the man calling you Mr Harkness. That's not a very common name. Is your name Jack?'

'Yes,' Jack replied, now feeling even more concerned.

'My name is Lisa Hallett.' Then the penny dropped and Jack for once in his life was lost for words.

'I see you recognise my name. I always wondered what I would say to you if I ever met you. I should want to hit you, but strangely I don't. How are you? You were injured in Afghanistan weren't you? You probably know that I found out about you on the night Ianto was told that you'd been injured. He was a wreck. He hadn't told me about you until then.'

Jack didn't know if she was trying to hurt him or not. Ianto had been very sketchy about how Lisa came to know about him, and Jack hadn't asked, so he lied.

'Yes, Ianto told me all about it. I'm sorry you had to find out that way. He should have told you before.'

'Do you make a habit of stealing other people's fiancées?'

'How nasty a conversation do you want to have Lisa? I love him and he loves me. If he'd have stayed with you it would have ruined both of your lives and you know that. There's no need to be bitter.'

'To tell you the truth Jack, do you mind me calling you that?' Jack shook his head. 'The truth is that it's probably the best thing that could have happened. You're right we'd have never lasted if he'd have stayed with me. He couldn't have kept away from you and it would have broken him. He's a lovely man and you're very lucky. I hope you realise that.'

'Oh I realise it. He is the most wonderful man I've ever met in my life.'

'He's pretty good in bed as well,' she replied smiling. 'God the things he made me feel. He has a great imagination.' She raised her eyebrows as Jack found himself getting uncharacteristically embarrassed. He didn't know how to reply. After all there were only two people in the world who Ianto had slept with and they were now comparing notes.

'They always say that it's the quiet ones you need to watch. He is beautiful and as you say very imaginative, bordering on the avant garde. He always thinks that I'm in control of the relationship but really it's him. Still I have no complaints.' Jack grinned.

'I bet his ears are burning right now. He'd die if he knew we were discussing what he was like in bed. Does he still have a thing about being kissed on the back of his neck? I could get him to do anything if I did that.' Jack smiled and replied, 'oh yes!'

'Do you fancy a coffee? Let's go down to the café at the entrance. You can text Ianto to meet us there.'

Just then a handsome doctor, about Jack's age, came in the room. He came over to Lisa and kissed her.

'Takaya, this is Jack Harkness. Yes that Jack Harkness, he's come to look around the physio department before his treatment begins. Jack this is Dr Takaya Tanizaki. He treated me for a while and now he's my boyfriend. We are very happy, so you can see you did us a favour after all. I'll see you later darling,' she said, kissing him again.

'Nice to meet you Mr Harkness. I hope you get better soon.'

They walked down to the café. Hospital corridors always seemed impossibly long. However, Jack was managing well on his crutches. He texted Ianto to let him know that he had gone down to the cafe.

'Do you mind me being here when he comes, Lisa asked,' swallowing her coffee.

'Well, we're all grown ups,' Jack replied. 'I think it may be time.' They sat talking for a while until Jack saw Ianto enter the foyer. Jack waved to attract his attention and then saw the smile die on Ianto's face as he saw who Jack was sitting with. Ianto walked over and sat down.

'Hello Ianto,' Lisa said calmly. 'You're looking well. I've just been having an interesting chat with Jack, mostly about you.'

'What!' was all Ianto could splutter in reply. Lisa and Jack laughed.

'It's okay Ianto. We're fine. I like him. I can see what you see in him. He is very handsome.'

'Would someone like to tell me what the hell is going on?' Ianto loosened his tie and grabbed Jack's coffee and gulped it down.

'We met up in physio,' Jack replied, 'and got talking. It's been fun comparing notes about you.' Ianto went the colour of a beetroot.

'But shouldn't you be slapping him not having coffee with him?' Ianto asked remembering that Lisa had slapped him.

'I did think about it but I'm happy Ianto. You did me a favour. We'd never have worked, not with Jack around. You'd have sneaked off behind my back and we'd have ended up being unhappy and then divorced. Anyway, I have a gorgeous new boyfriend and so do you; so we both win. My goodness this is all so civilised.'

Jack grabbed Ianto's hand. 'Time to get you out of here Ianto, before you faint. Come on help me to the car. It has been wonderful to meet you Lisa.'

'You too Jack. I can't say that I think we should double date but I will keep in touch. Have you spoken to your sister yet Ianto, about Jack?'

Jack looked at Ianto.

'No, not yet, but I know I have to get round to it and meeting you like this has made me more determined to do so. Thanks Lisa you've been better than I deserved about all this.' He kissed her on the cheek and then they left.

Sat in the car Jack asked, 'so when are you going to tell Rhiannon about us? Why don't we invite them to Sunday lunch?'

'Okay we may as well get it over with. I want to tell her Jack. I'm not ashamed of you.'

'I know that Ianto. Telling the family is always the most difficult. Mind you you've had to tell the girlfriend, so a sister should be a doddle!'

'So what was the new boyfriend like?' Ianto asked winking at Jack.

'Nowhere near as handsome as you, Ianto Jones but not bad. Lisa was telling me how imaginative you are. Perhaps you could show me later!' Jack traced his fingers slowly up his lover's thigh. Ianto raised an eyebrow, removed his hand then kissed him. They drove home laughing.


	19. Chapter 15

**I wasn't going to do any Torchwood until I'd finished The Returning but this sort of happened today while I was avoiding doing some real work. It is a bit rushed so there may be some mistakes. As this section is based on Kiss Kiss Bang Bang guess who the Ofsted inspector will be!**

Chapter 15 – Back to Life, Back to reality

A few weeks had passed and the next day Jack was starting back at work.

'Jack stop wriggling; how on earth am I supposed to relax you if you keep moving.'

'Sorry Ianto, I guess I'm a bit nervous about tomorrow.'

'That's why I said I'd give you a massage; now lie back a bit and pass me the lavender oil.'

Jack was sitting between Ianto's legs, on their bed. He leaned back against Ianto's bare chest and turned his head to look at his young lover, who was smiling at him. Ianto leant down and kissed his neck as Jack passed him the oil.

'You'll have to lean forward a bit Jack or I won't be able to rub this into your back and shoulders.'

He moved and Ianto began to pour oil onto his hands and rub them together to warm it up. The smell of the oil was meant to calm them both. Jack was back at work for the first time since before Christmas and for him he was strangely nervous. Ianto rubbed the oil along Jack's back using both hands to massage his shoulders and neck. He made sure that he didn't cover all of the back of Jack's neck because that would mean that he'd get a mouthful, as he occasionally leaned in to kiss him. He felt Jack relax as he continued to run his fingers up and down his spine. He carefully pulled back Jack's shoulders and pressed harder as he kneaded the muscles. It felt so good and Jack groaned under his touch.

'I'm assuming that's pleasure not pain,' Ianto enquired.

'I'm sat here totally naked between the legs of my naked younger lover, what do you think?'

'I think that this isn't making all of you relax!' Jack couldn't see it but Ianto had raised both eyebrows.

'Judging by what I can feel at my back I'm not the only one. Mr Jones.'

Ianto's hands began to stray down Jack's chest, as he pulled him closer. He ran circles around Jack's nipple with one hand as the other strayed further down and he leaned his lips towards Jack's jaw line and ran his tongue along it. He could feel the reaction immediately and reached down to take hold of Jack. The moaning increased as Ianto worked his magic. Jack wriggled back against Ianto; he loved the feeling of his bare back against Ianto's bare chest, not to mention what Ianto was doing with his hands.

'Well, that's certainly got me more relaxed,' Jack concluded, as he moved to lie on his side, with his head on Ianto's thigh. He still had to take care with his leg but the plaster was due to be removed in the next few weeks.

'Looks like you could do with a little relaxation yourself gorgeous.'

'I think you could be right Jack,' Ianto replied, gasping as Jack's mouth locked onto its target. Ianto laid his head back and enjoyed every second of the next few minutes. God that man had a talent and thankfully he was willing to use it.

Eventually they settled down next to each other. Ianto lay with his arms around Jack and his head tucked on Jack's shoulder. He could hear that he was asleep and so Ianto closed his eyes and joined him.

The next day everything seemed to be a rush. It was Monday morning and Jack wanted to be in work early. He was still using the crutches but hopefully the plaster should be off the other side of Easter. There was only a week left of this term, just to get Jack back in to the swing of things. He was going to work with Aidan for this week, to get up to date with all that had happened during his absence. He knew most things because Ianto had kept him informed and the others had visited over the last few weeks. Jack had spent some time catching up with the assignments required for his headship training. He'd missed a lot recently and wanted to get back up to speed.

'Ianto have you seen my red braces?' he asked, 'and my blue waistcoat that goes with these trousers?'

'Yes Jack, they're on the bed in the back room,' Ianto yelled upstairs. He was in the kitchen making coffee and checking his bag. He'd just remembered to pick a batch of essays up from his desk in their office.

'Do you want cereal or toast Jack?' he asked, as Jack came into the kitchen, adjusting his tie.

'Seems like ages since I had to get fully dressed up. I'll have cornflakes please.' He snuggled into Ianto's back and put his chin on his shoulder. 'God you smell good Ianto. Is that the Calvin Klein I gave you?'

'Yes Jack, come on sit down we're running late and that's your fault. I've let Myfanwy out to run around the garden. We need to take her out tonight.'

'Sorry,' Jack replied smirking. 'I hope I haven't worn you out already.'

'Well, we can't do that every morning but I'll forgive you just this once.' He put the bowls and mugs down on the table. They ate breakfast quickly. Ianto held up Jack's great coat as he put his arms in and then carried both of their bags to the car.

'Are you okay about driving me in Ianto? It does sort of announce us a bit.' Jack looked concerned as Ianto merely shrugged.

'We have to face it sometime Jack and most of the staff have added two and two and got four. I think some of the kids have guessed too but I haven't had any comments. We'll be there before they arrive and leave after they've gone. Anyway, they'll just think that I'm giving you a lift because you can't drive yet.'

They pulled into the staff car park at seven forty. John's car was already there. They made their way to his room. Donna was in the front office and hugged Jack fiercely.

'It's so good to see you Jack. You look gorgeous as always. Go in he'll be pleased to see you.'

'Jack I'll take our bags up to the room and get some coffee going. I'll see you up there, okay?'

'Yes I'll just see John and join you.' He went into John's office. John smiled broadly. He got up and pulled Jack into yet another hug.

'It's so good to see you back here again Jack. It's been like having my left hand cut off without you here. Sit down. How's the leg?'

'The plaster comes off soon John and then I'll need the crutches for a bit but the physio will help. How are you and Rose getting along? Ianto tells me that you're going to Italy at Easter.'

'Yes we are. Mickey is having the kids. It's going well Jack.'

'Have you?'

John blushed profusely. 'Stop it. You are such a gossip.' At that moment Rose knocked the door. 'I thought I heard you Captain.' She kissed him and said, 'just wanted to catch up. I'll see you later. I've got to ring that social worker about Darren Rees.'

'What's up with young Daz?' Jack asked.

'Mum's had to go into hospital again and Gran is having to cope with him and she's finding it difficult. Social Services are involved because on Thursday night he came home and smashed up his bedroom. Gran rang them and he's been put into an emergency foster home. He's been acting up a bit lately. We're trying to make sure that he doesn't push us too far. Aidan's tried but I don't think he finds him easy to talk too. Could you see him later? You always got on with him. Obviously his Mum's illness is upsetting him but there's more to it than that. He got into a fight with Aaron Jennings on Friday and they've always been good friends.'

'I've got some time later. I'll see himafter I've chatted to Aaron. Is it sixth form assembly this morning because I'll go into that to show my face?'

'Yes Martha is doing it this morning. Did you know that she's called off the wedding? Oh I expect Ianto told you. She's not said much about why.'

'I'd better get up to my office as I'm sure Ianto will have the coffee on by now.' Jack made a mental note to speak to Martha later on when he could.

'Jack I know I don't need to tell you this but take care around each other will you, for his sake. I don't think he's as thick skinned as you are. There have been a few comments from the PE lot, not Owen surprisingly, but the others have done a few of the backs against the wall type comments. They mean it in fun but you know.'

'He hasn't said anything but then this is Ianto we're talking about and he wouldn't.'

He found Ianto in his classroom sorting out some resources for the day. There were two coffees on the desk and Jack sat on a table and drank his slowly, savouring the aroma. Aidan walked past and noticed Jack was there. He came in and shook hands with him.

'It's really good to see you, Jack. When do you want to meet? Has John mentioned Daz Rees to you?'

'Yes I'll see him lesson two. You're free lesson four aren't you? We could meet then and go through the records.'

'Sounds good to me Jack. Is there another coffee in the machine Ianto?'

Ianto nodded. 'Great I need caffeine urgently.'

As he spoke an e-mail appeared from John. It read.

_Ianto is Jack with you. Send him down. I've just had a call – the call. It's Wednesday – arrrghhhh!!!_' Ianto showed Jack the message.

'Bugger, Estyn, that's all we need.' Jack picked up his crutches and hurried back to see John.

**I hope you liked it. More to follow eventually. Thanks to all those who have put this on alert or favourited this. More reviews would be lovely as I'd like to get to 100.**

**BTW if you are uncertain of the UK education system please ask. **

**Estyn is the school inspection service in Wales (It is Ofsted inEngland - I forgot where I was! so thanks to Alex for reminding me)  
**


	20. Chapter 16

**So I thought I'd get this bit done. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It is lovely to get those e-mails and I reply to everyone. This is going to be based on Kiss Kiss Bang Bang but it will cover a few chapters. I've already written the office scene!**

Chapter 17 – Relationships

Jack arrived at John's office to find Martha already there. Jack smiled at Martha, 'I heard about the wedding; talk to me sometime, yeah?'

'Yes Jack but other things to worry about now.'

'Okay you two. Donna will you get in here please and tear yourself away from that holiday to Pompeii, you've got your heart set on.'

'Coming now Doctor Smith,' Donna shouted from her office.

'My, we are being formal today.' Jack laughed at John, who never liked being referred to as Doctor, even though he had the PhD to prove it.

'I don't really think we have anything to worry about. Everyone knows what's expected of them and we've checked all the policies. I'll have the SEF ready to send by the end of the day. We need to just do a final run through later this afternoon. Martha, I know the curriculum situation is sorted. We just need to make sure that everyone knows what to expect. Can we get in the subject handbooks or check those on the VLE? Can you get a meeting with subject leaders to go through the sorts of questions they'll ask? I'll give Archie a ring over at Roath Park as they were inspected just after Christmas, under the new arrangements and I know they did well. Jack, sorry, you're hitting the floor running, so to speak. Can you get the pastoral staff in meetings and check on all the documentation especially the looked after children and all the special needs stuff? There's no problem with attendance and punctuality is a lot better but we need all the stats ready. At least the exclusion rate is no worry. So let's go and face the music and break the glad tidings to everyone else.'

Ianto was sat in the staffroom with Tosh, Gwen and Owen. Jack had asked him not to say anything so he was waiting until the SLT came in.

John, Jack and Martha entered the room with stern looks on their faces. There were a few cries of 'welcome back Captain.'

John started. 'Last week before Easter everyone. Firstly the good news as you can see we have Captain Jack back. He's not quite on his own two feet yet but we're really glad he's back, which brings me to the other news. We were hoping that we wouldn't hear anything until after Easter but this morning I had the call from Estyn and they're coming on Wednesday and Thursday.' He waited for the noise to die down. 'Jack and Martha will be organising meeting during the day and I hope you'll forgive me but we'll have some meetings before Wednesday and before anyone asks we can't move the year ten parent's evening which is Wednesday night. Sorry the letters have all gone out. If anyone needs anything let me know. You've already been sent a list of things to get ready for the inspection. Any questions?'

'Are we telling the pupils today?' Aidan asked.

'Yes we'll have assembly this morning. I'll do upper school, Jack will do lower and Martha will talk to the sixth form – sorry years 12 and 13. Okay everyone lots to do so let's get going.'

Ianto got up and spoke to Jack briefly. 'I'll catch up with you later. Try to keep off that leg. You know what the Doctor said, Ofsted or no Ofsted.'

'Okay, don't nag. I'll get assembly out of the way and then I'm going to see Aaron Jennings and Daz Rees. I'll catch up with you after that. I'll need one of your coffees by then.' Ianto smiled and brushed a hand across Jack's arm. He wanted to kiss him. 'Yeah me too,' Jack responded, knowing exactly what Ianto was thinking.

The bell went as Ianto was half way to his room. Jack did lower school assembly. He was pleased with the reception he got as he walked around the school. After the assembly Kayleigh, the head girl and Alfie, the head boy, stopped by his office; they both had a free first thing. 'Hi Captain, it's great to have you back. We all really missed you. Mr Jones has kept us informed of your progress. He'll be really glad you're back.' Kayleigh continued to talk. Jack noted the interest in him and Ianto, as Ianto had warned him.

'I don't mean to hurry you but I've got a lot to catch up on so off you go. I'm sure you've got work to do.' Jack spent the rest of first lesson going through the notes Aidan had left for him. He needed to get hold of Aaron Jennings to find out what had happened on Friday. He went out on the corridor between lessons and saw the year eleven pupil in the corridor.

'Aaron got a minute? I need a word, my office please. Don't worry you're not in trouble.'

'Okay Sir, do you want to see me now?'

'Yes, hopefully it won't take too much of your precious time.' Jack smiled trying to reassure the boy. They got into the office.

'Aaron I wanted to talk about what happened between you and Daz on Friday. I thought you were best mates and yet you ended up fighting. What's going on?'

'Sir I know you won't say anything. 'Jack stopped him. 'That depends Aaron. I can't guarantee that – not if you and Daz are in danger.'

'No there's nothing like that. I want to help him. He's just lost the plot, Sir. Thursday we were at a party. It was Jess' sixteenth so we were all a bit drunk. I was upstairs ….. with someone and ……. well……. I'm not drawing you a picture Sir. Daz came in and caught us and went mad. He punched the other person that was there.'

'Hang on, Daz punched a girl he caught you in bed with?'

Aaron looked out from under his fringe, slightly unsure. 'Hmm it wasn't a girl, Sir.'

'Ah, I see. So Daz punched this other lad and dragged him off you.'

'Yeah, he went mad. He shouted at me; how I'd let him down and how disgusting it was. We hadn't actually done anything but snog a bit and Daz has always known I'm gay, from when we were ten years old, and it's never bothered him, or at least he said it didn't. I don't get why he went mad when he caught me with Tom – he goes to Cathays College, Sir. Then he left, went home and smashed up his bedroom, which is why his Gran called for help. On Friday he came up to me and punched me. He won't talk to me. He hasn't answered any of my texts. I'm really gutted; he's my best mate. I know you'll understand when I say I love him but I just don't get what's going through his head.'

Jack got it; Jack understood completely. Daz was obviously jealous and confused. It was one thing knowing your friend was gay but another catching him at it. Perhaps Daz was annoyed because he thought he was losing Aaron as a friend or perhaps there was more to it – something that he'd only realised in that moment. He needed to speak to Daz because that boy needed help working through these feelings, whatever they were motivated by.

'Is Daz in school today Aaron? Have you seen him?'

'Yeah I saw him across the yard. I thought he might be excluded.'

'No we wanted to talk to you first. Do you want him to be excluded?' Jack asked.

'No I want him to tell me what's going on in his head. Can you get him to talk to me Sir?'

'We'll see. Okay Aaron thanks for that. You get off back to French. Here's a note to explain.'

'Daz is in my lesson now Sir.' Jack added a message for Jenny Johnson to ask her to send Daz along. As Aaron went off Jack wondered how he was going to handle Daz. It wasn't the first time he'd had to deal with a pupil struggling with their sexuality. Pupils always seemed to feel safe with him but in this day and age you needed to take care. He rang Rose.

'Rose could you come down to my office. I'm going to see Daz now and I just want someone else there.'

As he put down the phone Daz appeared. His face was a picture of rage and despair. He was very near the edge. Rose appeared soon after.

'Sit down Daz we need to talk about what happened on Friday.'

'I don't want to talk about it; it's between me and Az. He knows what it's about.'

'I'm not sure he does Daz but anyway what about you and your Gran? You scared her Daz. She wants you back but I need to be able to tell her and social services that you'll be okay and not lose your temper. I have to say that frankly, right now, you look fit to burst.'

'What did he tell you? Aaron, I know you've seen him. Did he tell you what I caught him doing? I don't suppose you care being queer like him but he's my mate and I find him half dressed with his mouth and hands all over some college guy.' Daz spat out the words. His hands were balled into fists. He was struggling to maintain control of his temper. Jack and Rose said nothing but waited for him to continue in his own time.

'I can't bear to look at him any more; I really can't. Why did he do that; he knew I was there. He knew I might see him. I …….' And then he started to cry. Tears began to flow down his face. He put his head in his hands and down on the desk. Then the crying became sobbing and his whole body shook. Jack was glad that Rose was there. Rules might tell you that you shouldn't but here was a sixteen year old lad breaking his heart. Rose sat next to him and put one arm around him. Jack passed her the tissues. She let Daz cry until he was all cried out. He was trying to speak but neither could understand what he was saying. Eventually, he tried to pull himself together.

'Can you tell my Gran I'm sorry? I want to go home. I'll go to anger management, anything you want. I don't want to stay in care, please Captain, Ms Tyler, please.' Daz's eyes darted back and for between the two of them.

'I'll give your social worker a call Daz and your Gran and we'll see,' said Rose, 'but that still doesn't sort out you and Aaron. It's always been Az and Daz, joined at the hip, so what's changed that? You knew Aaron was gay so why go off on one because you found him with someone else. You understand we can't have you just punching him in school.'

Daz's shoulders slumped. 'I don't know; I just saw red. He had his hands all over Daz and they were kissing and I couldn't stand it. I just had to get that bloke off him. Az tried to get me to speak to him but I couldn't, I was so mad. So then I went and smashed up my room. I'm really sorry I upset my Gran. You must know that Sir, Miss.'

'We know Daz,' Jack assured him. Jack didn't want to put words into his mouth so he had to tread carefully.

'Is this bloke worth losing your best mate over Daz? Aaron is really worried about you. He says you haven't answered any of his calls or texts.'

'I don't know what to say to him.'

'Do you want to get him in here with us and you can talk here on neutral ground. We can stay or one of us can, whatever you want.'

'No offence Miss but I think Mr Harkness will understand more so could you stay?' Rose nodded and left the room.

'Do you know what's bugging you Aaron?' Jack asked.

'Sort of Sir but I don't know how Az will react. I've had some time to think over the weekend but I don't know whether I can put things into words.'

'Do you want to try with me first?

'Yeah please Sir, I know you'll understand even if I don't.'

Jack e-mailed Jenny Johnson to ask her to send Aaron along in ten minutes. Jack and Daz talked for a bit and then Aaron appeared at the door. He wasn't surprised to see Daz sat there.

'So,' he said, 'are you going to tell me what's going on in that thick skull of yours and why you damaged my lovely face?'

'I'll try Az and I'm sorry about the black eye.' Aaron swallowed and Jack smiled encouragingly at him. Aaron sat down next to Daz.

'We've been friends for most of our lives and I've never cared if you were gay or straight or any point in between. We played football and basketball and shared showers. Even when the others found out I didn't care. I protected you. I'm six foot four and play lock forward; no-one is going to mess with me. But then I saw you in that bedroom, with him, for real and all I wanted to do was drag him off you.'

'Well you did that alright.'

'Let me finish Az. I wanted to drag him off you, throw him out and I had all these feelings Az. Oh God, I don't think I can do this.'

'Please Daz, tell me. I need to understand.'

'Okay, okay, you've no idea how hard this is for me.' Aaron smiled to himself as the light began to dawn. He'd always wondered and in a small corner of his mind, hoped.

'Go on, don't stop Daz.'

'Okay I'm just going to say this. I wanted to throw him out and then I wanted to push you down on the bed and…'

'Yes what?'

'Do I have to say it?' Daz pleaded.

'Yes I think you do Daz and I have to hear it. What did you want to do?'

'I wanted to kiss you and touch you and I don't know what else. I didn't want anyone else touching you, just me, only me, but I couldn't then. I felt like I'd been hit between the eyes with a baseball bat. Until then I'd never realised I felt like that about you, not really, not until that moment. Suddenly it became real – someone could take you away from me and I didn't want them to. I just didn't want them to. I wanted you to myself.' The tears started to flow down the faces of both boys. Jack found himself needing to look away as so many memories of his own crashed into his mind. Aaron grabbed Daz's hand. Daz simply looked puzzled and confused.

'But I know you don't fancy me Az; you've never even tried it on with me, even when we've been alone. I wondered why him and not me. I went home and I trashed my room. I was just so angry. I didn't know what else to do.'

'I never knew Daz. You never showed any interest in me. You had girlfriends. I assumed that you were shagging them.' Daz shook his head.

'I treated you like the friend you were, my best friend. But you must know that I've loved you since I was old enough to understand what that means. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You are drop dead gorgeous. I'd have to be blind. Every girl in the school wants a piece of you and several of the boys, I can tell you. I never dared to hope you'd look my way.'

'So, so you fancy me then?' Daz looked at Aaron with his eyes full of love and questions.

'Of course I do; I always have.'

Jack interrupted. 'Lads I think you need to discuss this between yourselves and the bell is about to go. I assume there'll be no more punching.'

'No Sir, and thanks.'

'If you need any advice I'm here and I can give you a few numbers. It's not going to be easy boys but at least you have each other now.'

'We always did Sir,' replied Aaron. 'We just didn't realise it.'

The bell went for break.

'Get off the pair of you and remember I'm here if you need to talk.' He watched as they walked off down the corridor. He hoped they'd sort themselves. They were both bright lads with promising futures. He'd see Rose after to get her to tell the social worker that the school had no problems and that would hopefully get Daz back home to his Gran's house. He went back into the office and made two mugs of coffee. He could manage with a stick now, not the crutches, so he took the mugs into Ianto next door. He sat on the table next to Ianto's desk.

'So did you get Daz and Az sorted then?' Ianto asked.

'Yeah, it turns out that Aaron is gay and Daz has just discovered that he has feelings that he wasn't aware of. I think they're going to be okay but it came as a bit of a shock to Daz.'

'I know how that feels,' Ianto replied.

'Yeah, I guess you do. Ianto you still haven't told Rhiannon about us.'

'I know, after she cancelled that lunch I just didn't get round to it.'

'Are you ashamed of me Ianto? Of us?' Jack asked.

'No Jack, but it's not that simple. Rhi will be fine but Johnny will do his back up against the wall routine and ask if I'm taking it up the arse!'

Jack smiled but Ianto looked cross.

'Ianto we have sex, we make love, we touch each other, kiss each other but we also hold each other in the middle of the night. We hold hands watching soppy films. We sit up in bed on Sunday morning and read the papers and eat breakfast and you whinge about the crumbs. We take Myfanwy for walks by the sea. We feed the ducks in the park. I make a mean lasagne and feed it to you. You hide the Hobnobs from me. It's not all about where you or I put our cocks Ianto, although some people are determined it should be. We're a couple; we do ordinary, normal things. Sometimes I'm not sure that you've faced that yet. And now you're giving me that look. You're sitting there in that suit looking so sexy, as you look over those glasses perched at the end of your nose, so all I want to do is strip you naked and put you over that desk.'

Ianto went scarlet and said, with some feeling, 'Jack, remember where we are. Anyone could come in. This is not the place for you to get over excited. I will tell Rhi, I promise.' Jack was about to lean over and take Ianto's hand when the door opened.

'Sorry Sir, I just wondered if you'd marked my essay. I can comeback later if you're busy.

'No it's okay Kayleigh I was just leaving. I'll see you later Mr Jones.' Kayleigh covered her face and Ianto knew that the head girl was laughing and he felt himself blushing again. Jack mimed a kiss to Ianto as he left, as Kayleigh had her back to him. What he didn't realise was that his reflexion showed in the window.

'Essay Kayleigh, yes I've marked it and it's excellent as always. There are a couple of areas you can tweak but I'm really pleased with this.'

'Thanks Sir, it's great that Captain Jack's back isn't it?'

'Yes Kayleigh, we're all very pleased to have him back.' Just then his phone beeped.

'Are you going to get that Sir?' He looked at the text and all it said was, 'later sexy.' Ianto smiled. 'Something nice Sir?' The bell went again.

'Places to go Kayleigh and I've got year nine now. Keep up the good work.'

'Don't worry Sir, I will.'

At the end of the day Jack appeared in Ianto's room. 'I'm just sorting out marking these books Jack and then I need to sort out what I'm taking home to plan for Wednesday and Thursday. I think all the paperwork is sorted now. I just need to re-jig some lessons to make them less teacher lead.'

'Yeah, I have some teaching on Thursday so I need to sort out my plans too. We've an exciting evening to look forward to then. I think I might need one of your shoulder rubs later.' Ianto raised an eyebrow.

'Jack I don't know where you get the energy. Mind you, you have been lounging around for weeks!'

'Hmmm, I'm off to see John and Martha now. He's got more information on the inspection team and what they want. Text me when you're ready to go home.'

Jack got his bag and walked down the corridor on his crutches to the office where John and Martha were waiting. Donna brought in coffee and Jack noticed John looking worried.

'What's up John? We've got everything done haven't we? I checked all the policies when I was off.'

'Yeah that's not the problem. These are the names of the inspectors. Jack looked at the list:

Mrs Gina Brown

Mr Russell Davies

Mr John Hart

'Oh no I knew he was an inspector now. What are we going to do John?'

'I'm going to do nothing. I'm going to assume that he'll be professional and follow the lead inspector. If he abuses the situation I'll complain but hopefully he'll act properly. He must know that you work here.'

'Okay, but I'd better warn Ianto. It's about time I told him about me and John. Now work to do.'

**A/N**

**SLT= senior leadership team**

**Estyn is the school inspection service in Wales**

**SEF = School Evaluation Form which all schools have to fill in regularly judging their own school**

**Anything else let me know**

**More as soon as I can but I need to do penultimate chapter of The Returning.**


	21. Chapter 17

**Continuing the KKBB theme Jack has to talk to Ianto about John Hart. There are some stronger words used towards the end of the chapter which may stray close to an M rating but I felt they were necessary to show how Ianto was feeling. **

Chapter 18 – Mine all mine

'Mtg over. Come and get me.' Ianto read the text from Jack and packed everything he needed into his bag. It was going to be a long night. He picked up Jack's backpack and carried both to the staffroom. Here he found Jack waiting for him. It was now gone six and getting dark outside.

'We'll pick up some take away on the way home. I'll ring the pizza place now so we can pick it up. We do need to take Myfanwy for a walk tonight as well.'

'Ianto you're panicking. Come on we'll be fine. You're so organised it's frightening.'

'I know Jack but it's important to me. I'm new and I don't want to let anyone down.' Jack put his arm around Ianto and kissed him. Looking into Ianto's eyes he said, 'you'll be wonderful; stop worrying.' He still had his arm around Ianto when they heard a cough behind them. Gwen was stood there looking a little embarrassed.

'Sorry you two but this is the staffroom.'

'We know, but Ianto's having a panic.' Ianto gave him a look which suggested he wasn't pleased at Jack sharing this information with Gwen.

'I know how he feels. I have eight lessons over those two days teaching four different subjects. Would you have a look at the RS lesson plans for me tomorrow Ianto? I think I've covered everything but I want to be sure. I don't think they'll bother with non core subjects like law and sociology but I've got that personal development class as well.'

'They're much better now though aren't they?' Jack asked.

'Yeah they are. I'm just worried because this is my first inspection.'

'It's only my second,' said Ianto, 'and let's say that my previous school wasn't like this.'

'What are you doing with your lesson Jack?' Gwen asked. Jack turned to Ianto and said, 'Ianto you don't need to stay. I'll see you in the car in a few minutes.'

Ianto wondered why Jack wanted him gone but said he'd see Jack soon. He gave Jack a glare that made it clear that he wasn't pleased and left.

'How are you really Gwen? I'm sorry we haven't talked much but Ianto did give me your news. Congratulations, you'll have to let me and Ianto take you and Rhys out some time. Did he go down on one knee then?'

'He tried but his back went and he ended up on the sofa. It would have been nice to talk to you about it Jack.'

'Sorry I had to get myself better. Ianto got me back from the brink. I'm sure you'll be happy with Rhys. He's what you need, someone steady and out of this job.'

'Yeah, you're right. I love Rhys and he is good for me. Most of all I know that he loves me and wants to take care of me.'

'Right, better get back to Ianto before he thinks I've run off with you. Work to do.' He got up on his crutches and left Gwen wondering what could have been. Ianto was waiting looking none to pleased in the car.

'Sorry,' Jack said. 'I was just doing my job. I am in charge of NQTs Ianto.'

'Ring the pizza place while I drive. And yes I know Jack. Sorry, touch of the green eyed monster.' Jack wondered how the conversation about John Hart would go later.

They got home and ate pizza while planning lessons. Luckily, being rather anal, Ianto already had most of the resources for these lessons prepared and with some tweaks, he was able to sort out Wednesday's lessons quite quickly. Jack sat at the other desk in the office and planned his history lesson on Thomas Becket. He then double checked through all the policy documents relating to pastoral care, special needs and safeguarding, the new Estyn obsession.

'God this is a nightmare Ianto. How did we manage to keep children safe without all these checks? We treat everyone who might cross the threshold as a criminal. Every door and escape has been checked and triple checked. Today I've spoken to all the learning mentors and the SSAs. Everyone knows their roles anyway. This is as area in which we should be outstanding.'

'Well I certainly know an area in which you're outstanding Jack!' Ianto deadpanned. It was now after nine and they'd be working since the end of the school day, except for the journey home.

'Let's take Myfanwy out for a brief walk. I need the exercise just around the block. I've got something I want to talk to you about.'

'Sounds ominous,' Ianto said, looking concerned.

'Yeah,' Jack replied.

'Now I'm really worrying,' Ianto said, clipping Myfanwy's lead to her collar. They grabbed their coats and began their walk.

'What is it Jack? We're okay aren't we?' Ianto was thinking back to Jack talking to Gwen on his own.

'Yeah Ianto of course we're okay. We're more than okay. I've never been happier in my life but sometimes the past can come back to haunt you and it has.'

'Jack, what is it?' Now Ianto was panicking again. He stopped and grabbed Jack by both arms. Myfanwy, frustrated, pulled at the lead and then sat waiting.

'One of the inspectors is John Hart, my ex. We were together for five years and it didn't end particularly well. I haven't seen him since and that was five years ago.'

'But he shouldn't be inspecting us then,' Ianto said.

'No perhaps not, but John has decided not to say anything as he doesn't want to expose me or the school to a lot of fuss. John Hart was a great teacher but perhaps not the best of men.'

'Did you love him?' Ianto asked quietly.

'Yes I did, but don't worry he's no threat to us.' They began to walk on.

'Do you want to tell me about it? What's he like?'

'John is a force of nature. He's charismatic and devastatingly handsome – great cheek bones. We met at a conference when I was a head of year. He'd just become a deputy head. It was a residential course for a week. He was one of the trainers and I was on the course. We took one look at each other and we knew we felt the same. After a night in the bar we ended up in bed; it was that instant. It was during our relationship that I came out at school but John didn't. He even had a girlfriend on and off. I don't think he was ever faithful. After a while I couldn't stand it; I wanted more from the relationship; I wanted what we have Ianto. There was too much sneaking around.'

'Jack I'm not out completely myself, although the staff know and I'm pretty sure some of the kids do. I've decided that if I'm asked I'll tell the truth, if it's okay with you.'

'You know I don't care Ianto. I love you but perhaps this won't be the week to do that! I'm just worried that John will find out and exploit our relationship, so we need to be careful. Our John will steer him away from observing you, if he can.' They arrived back home.

'I must admit I'm rather intrigued to see what one of you exs looks like. I'm just going to finish this work off Jack. How about some cocoa? We can turn into an old fashioned couple.'

'Yeah okay, I'll set it up and you bring it upstairs when you're ready. I'm just going to finish that work and then continue reading _Notes on an Exhibition. _I'll set the alarm an hour earlier so we can get in tomorrow.'

Ianto came up with the cocoa half an hour later. Jack was sat up in bed reading, his laptop by his side, his chest bare above the duvet.

'I finished the power point. I managed to find a picture of Henry II being whipped through the streets of Canterbury. Remind me not to put whipping into Google in school. Some images are definitely not suitable.'

'Oh yeah,' Ianto replied, raising his eyebrow.

'Ianto Jones get that look off your face. It's cocoa, then sleep!'

Ianto got into bed. He knew the effect his being dressed in just his tight boxers would have on Jack's libido. He slid a hand down Jack's body while innocently drinking his cocoa.

'I think your body's saying something else Jack Harkness.' He put down the mug and began to trail kisses down Jack's chest.

'And I thought I was the insatiable one.' Ianto continued touching and kissing until Jack was moaning aloud and his body was responding.

'It'll help you sleep,' Ianto replied, before fixing on his target. Jack lay back and enjoyed the attention, running his fingers through Ianto's hair, calling his name and breathing hard as Ianto finally came up level with him, kissed him and then lay his head on Jack's chest. He looked up at Jack and smiled. It was then that Jack realised that there was something else in Ianto's eyes and face; he'd been branded. Facing a rival, Ianto had staked his claim on Jack. He didn't know how to respond now. There were many reasons to have sex and although Jack knew Ianto loved him, that hadn't been about love, but possession.

Ianto was feeling totally disconcerted. He was finding out things about himself that he'd never really realised. He knew he could be jealous but not like this. He wanted to tie Jack down and keep him there, stop him seeing John Hart. He wanted this Hart to know that Jack was his now and he wanted Jack to understand that too. He shook himself, suddenly overwhelmed by the passion he felt and the urge to drive himself into Jack. This just wasn't him.

'Ianto are you okay?' Jack sounded concerned. Ianto sat up with his back to Jack, worried about how much Jack had already read in his face. He felt Jack's arms around him and his chin rest on his shoulder.

'It's Hart isn't it?' All Ianto could do was nod.

'Look at me Ianto please. I'm not letting my ex come between us.' He wanted to make one of his usual jokes at this point but he knew it wasn't the time or place. Ianto needed to focus his attention on work not on worrying about an old flame. Slowly Ianto turned around but he couldn't look Jack in the eye.

'Let me guess you suddenly realised that you wanted to fuck me into tomorrow.' Again Ianto nodded. Jack put a hand under his chin and kissed him gently until Ianto responded in kind and opened his eyes.

'Sometimes I forget how young you are Ianto and, if you don't mind me saying, how new you are to this. You know there have been other people in my life, men and women. I'm not going to hide that but I'm with you now Ianto and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You have no need to worry.'

'Really Jack? Do you mean that? I'm sorry, suddenly I couldn't help myself. You were with him for five years and you must have had something. What if he wants you back?'

'He won't. John has never been able to stay faithful to anyone. He might try it on but he can be professional as well and he was a very good teacher when I knew him. To be honest I'm more worried that he'll try it on with you if he finds out about us, and even if he doesn't. He never could resist a pretty face and a great arse. He was very fond of mine!'

'Jack!' Ianto warned.

'Well you did mention earlier that you wanted to…..' He reached over to the drawer. Ianto blushed, almost giggled and then gave into Jack's request.

Later in the small hours of the morning Jack thought, as he looked at his sleeping lover, that the next few days were going to seem like a very long time.

**The next part will look at the rest of the team and their reaction to the inspection. If you have any questions please let me know. I'm quite excited by the fact that I'll hopefully get to over 100 reviews. I hope you can review as I do love getting those e-mails.**


	22. Chapter 18

**This is just a quick chapter setting up the first day of the inspection and how people are feeling. I wanted to revisit Tosh and Owen and how they were doing at this time. I borrowed the title from an Abba song (sort of).**

Chapter 18 – The day before he came

They arrived in school at just about 7.15. There were already a few cars there including John and Martha's. Jack went off for an early meeting to go through the questions the inspectors had sent regarding the information the school had e-mailed the day before.

Ianto went to his room, dumped his bag and then put Jack's in his office. He made some coffee and took two mugs over to ICT where he found Tosh running round like an idiot.

'I brought you some coffee, although you look like you're wired enough.'

'Shouldn't you be working somewhere as well? Tosh asked, downing a mouthful of coffee and then resuming her checks of the VLE, printers and any other system she could think of.

'I came to see you Tosh because I know what you're like. Stop moving and talk to me. You've got all your lessons planned anyway, haven't you?'

'Yes okay I have, but other people depend on this stuff, including you. You're in here with year 8s aren't you?'

'I am. We're doing research for a newspaper on the environment and RE.'

Suddenly Tosh stopped moving and looked at him. 'Ianto why are you really here? Is it Jack? You haven't had a row have you? Everyone's under so much pressure with this thing.'

'Sort of, although we made up pretty quickly.' Ianto thought before he spoke, but then he decided to tell Tosh what was up.

'One of the inspectors is Jack's ex, John Hart.'

'Oh no, not him. Oh my God, Jack and John were together for some time. That man was such a flirt. He made Jack look like an amateur. He even called me a pretty young thing when we first met.'

'Ah well Tosh, you do have brains and beauty, so he's not a bad judge then.'

Tosh thought back to when Hart had said that to her as well, as he pressed her up against a wall when they were all out one night. She kneed him in the groin soon after.

'I bet Jack's more worried that he'll try it on with you. You're just his type.'

'Sorry but it sounds like anything that lives and breathes is his type. It's a good job we've no sheep around here but the poodles had better look out! Anyway, for the record, it was me that got struck by the green eyed monster.'

You've nothing to worry about Ianto, Jack adores you.' Tosh tried to reassure him.

'But Tosh I'm so new to all this, as Jack reminded me last night. I've only ever slept with two people and one of them is Jack. What if there are other men out there that try it on because I'm with a man. I had sort of vague feelings before but nothing like those I felt immediately with Jack. It was like someone turned on a light in my head and all I could see was him. I'm terrified he'll get bored with me and that I'm not enough for him. I wanted to show him that he needed me. Somewhere inside I've still got all those prejudices about gay men that I grew up with, and how promiscuous they are supposed to be. I've gone straight from nothing to living with a man and sometimes it frightens me how much I feel for him, how much I need him. I wanted him to understand that and my feelings got the better of me.'

Now Tosh was anxious. 'What the hell happened?' Ianto looked sheepish. 'How graphic do you want me to be?' he asked.

'In my office; I'll close the door,' Tosh replied. 'This doesn't involve handcuffs does it? I know Gwen still has hers.' Ianto raised both eyebrows and replied, 'no it doesn't and I don't want to think about what Gwen gets up to with handcuffs.'

'Shame,' Tosh replied.

'Toshiko Sato, I hope you and Tommy don't get up to that sort of thing!'

'No,' Tosh said, her face suddenly clouding over, 'but that's another story. When this is all over I'll tell you.'

'Friday, it's a date,' he said.

'Come on Ianto, work to do, tell me what happened. You're making it sound like you pinned Jack down and took advantage of him. I somehow doubt that you could ever force Jack into something he didn't want to do.'

'No let's say I persuaded him by,' he whispered in Tosh's ear what he'd done and how he'd felt.

'I bet he really didn't object,' Tosh added.

'No he didn't, but it was how I felt that worried me. I wanted to possess him. It wasn't about love; it was about making sure that he knew he was mine. I could have got a branding iron with _property of Ianto Jones_ on it and it would have meant the same.'

'Ianto stop beating yourself up! It's not surprising you reacted like that and you haven't even met John Hart.'

'That's not making me feel any better, Tosh.'

She got up and hugged him. 'Come on Jones get your gorgeous arse out of here and go and do some work. You must have some marking to do.'

'You're right I do and I'm going. Thanks Tosh – you know I love you don't you?'

'Get off you soppy git. Computers to sort. I'll see you later.'

Ianto walked back to his room. He had 45 minutes until briefing. He downloaded the stuff from his e-mails and printed the worksheets. He carefully put everything into separate folders for each lesson with copies of the lesson plans. He swiftly marked the remaining year 8 books and then made his way to the staffroom. He sat next to Owen.

'You okay?' he asked.

'Yeah luckily I'm on PE those two days and not science. I dread to think what any inspector would make of my science lessons. I love doing the practical stuff but they don't let you blow things up or dissect things anymore! You're too young to remember the fun stuff.'

'We did have a science teacher who burnt magnesium. That was fun.' Ianto replied.

'So how's Jack then. I've hardly seen him?'

'He's good and getting stronger every day.' Owen laughed. 'Yeah I bet he's getting a lot of exercise doing the horizontal tango!' Ianto knew he had to learn to give as good as he got. 'Well neither of us is complaining. Getting any yourself Owen?' Owen smiled, 'touché, I guess I deserved that. I don't really care what you and the Captain get up to. It just seems like everyone is paired off except me. Perhaps I'll give Martha a go!'

'Owen, for God's sake, she's just called off her wedding and you're looking for sympathy shag.'

'Well I may as well be dead for all the action I'm getting these days. When this is all finished we should go out and get wasted.'

By this time the room was full and John, Jack and Martha came in. John gave them the pep talk and said just do your best and they all went off to registration.

Ianto saw Jack a few times during the morning. At lunch Daz Rees popped in to see him.

'Sir, we had homework, didn't we? I've lost track a bit.'

'Yes Daz, it's due in tomorrow. How's things?'

'My social worker is taking me home tonight. Gran says its okay and me and Az have sorted things.'

'I'm glad about both. You and Az were always great friends.' Daz looked at him clearly wondering what to say and whether he knew. 'We're okay now Sir, thanks to the Captain.' As he said the last word Jack came in.

'Did I hear my name being taken in vain? Daz the social worker is going to pick you up immediately after school.'

'Thanks Sir, I really mean it. Az and I had a long chat yesterday.' Jack looked at Ianto and smiled. Daz caught the look that passed between them.

'Really?' he thought, 'the Captain and Mr Jones! Well he does look good in a suit.'

'I'll leave you to it then Sirs. I'm sure you've got loads to do.' he held out his hand to Jack who shook it warmly. 'Thanks Sir.' He turned to go and Aaron Jennings appeared at the door.

'Come on you're missing the game.' Daz smiled, grabbed his arm and whispered something. Aaron looked over briefly with surprise on his face. 'Really?' he asked and Daz nodded.

'Shit are we giving off signals because I think Daz just read us like an open book.' Ianto looked concerned.

'Don't worry they won't gossip, they're too bound up in each other at the moment. You might find that they talk to you more, looking for a kindred spirit.'

'As long as I don't get Daz smirking at me. I have to teach him about religious attitudes to homosexuality in the next few weeks and that's a lesson I'm not looking forward to.'

'You'll be fine. Just teach it as you always do. Must go more meetings. Are you staying late tonight?'

'I want to get everything I need for Thursday sorted. I have a lot of year 12 and 13 and then year 8 in the computer room so it's not too bad. You might want to see Gwen sometime, I think she's panicking. I'm going to have a look at her lesson plans later. Have you spoken to Tosh? I said we'd go out on Friday. I think she needs to talk about Tommy. I told her about Hart and last night. Sorry.'

'It's okay Ianto, we're good yeah?' Ianto looked up at Jack. The older man's heart skipped a beat – God those eyes he thought. I could drown in them and never want rescuing.

'Yeah Jack we're good. Just text me when you're ready or I'll text you.'

The night passed in a flurry of work. All over Cardiff and its environs resources were sorted, lesson plans written and copious amounts of coffee drunk. Fast food outlets did a roaring trade.

Jack and Ianto fell into bed at midnight too shattered for anything and fell asleep spooned around each other. Ianto felt Jack breathing against his neck. Then suddenly the alarm went off at 5.30 am. Ianto woke up, opened his eyes, looked at the man groaning and stretching next to him and thought, 'bloody hell, today I meet John Hart!'

**More from the team in the next chapter as each encounters John Hart and the other inspectors.**

**Please review. I love getting them. Thanks to those who did last time. I was so thrilled to get over 100 reviews and over 10,000 hits on this story.**


	23. Author's note

Author's note

Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter but I wanted to do something a bit different. My work has always been completely written by myself without a beta. I have some friends who read the stories and who give me details on the education stuff but not the views of other writers. This is why I like getting the reviews because so many of you write too.

Anyway I'm sat with a blank page ready to write the arrival of John Hart and I wondered what people would expect and had a bit of a panic because I feel this chapter is really important. I know how I see John Hart in the series, as I am a big Captain John fan, but I have to follow the rules for inspections and so can't make him too bad. So I'm asking what would people like? The office/lift scene is already written.

Secondly, I've decided how I'm going to approach Sleeper and To the Last Man but not Meat. Here I really am stuck and I want to get Rhys into the story as I've neglected him in my other stories and I like Rhys. Any ideas used will be acknowledged, of course.

Lastly, just to let you know as the Summer is hopefully coming, I will be putting in a Countrycide episode but perhaps not with the cannibals! Camping, tents, teachers and pupils in the countryside, as John Hart would say – oh dear.

Depending on what I get I'll start writing as soon as I can. Please PM me any ideas if you want.

Thanks

Pooky


	24. Chapter 19

**It's the first day of the inspection and John Hart goes fishing, for information that is. **

Chapter 19 - Fishing

The three inspectors stood in the staffroom which was full to bursting; latecomers didn't get a seat. They were flanked by Jack and Martha with the Head, John Smith at the front. Ianto sat with Tosh, Gwen and Owen at the back, hoping not to be too visible. John talked about the day. He'd taken various people to one side before the day began, to warn them to expect a visit. The head inspector did a brief talk announcing herself and her team.

Ianto looked at John Hart. He noted that Jack was stood on the other side, away from Hart. He looked at this man who for five years had been with the man he now loved. Hart had something; like Jack there was an aura of confidence about him. Ianto could imagine that Hart could swagger and pose. He was dressed immaculately in a black suit, white shirt and red tie. He wasn't as tall as Jack and Ianto knew that he was slightly older. He was slim but had great shoulders, which filled his beautifully cut jacket. Ianto had yet to see him turn around to judge his other attractions. Tosh was certainly right about the cheek bones and the face was undoubtedly gorgeous if slightly feminine, without being obvious. His once blonde hair was beginning to fade a bit and there were grey flecks at the temples. Ianto thought it made him look more attractive and distinguished. If he'd been stood next to Jack they'd have made an amazingly handsome couple.

'Ianto,' he heard Tosh say, and then she nudged him. 'Ianto you're staring.' He came out of his daydream. 'Jack's looking at you with a worried expression.' Ianto changed his angle of vision slightly and smiled to reassure Jack. John showed the inspectors out and Jack came out to where he was sat.

'Tosh they're going to be in ICT this morning as they mentioned it and they'll want to know about the VLE and how much staff use it. They're concentrating on the core subjects this morning and others this afternoon. Mrs Brown is interested in the RE provision and collective worship. She wanted to know about provision across all key stages to make sure we fulfil the law which thanks to you we now do.'

'Gwen and I have both got year 9 for RE this afternoon. At least it's likely to be Mrs Brown observing then.

'John Hart is doing the core subjects this morning and meeting with Martha and John lesson 4 but we don't know about lesson 5. I think they're all out there then and at the end of school, to observe how the pupils leave the building. There are meetings after school and of course we've the year 10 parents' evening. It's going to be a really long day for everyone.'

Before the bell the staff began to move to their rooms to make sure they got there before the pupils. As Ianto began the register John Hart walked in and sat at a desk. Ianto swallowed and continued. The thought for the day was about St Patrick's Day and why other nations, like Wales and Ireland, celebrated more than England. The pupils contributed to the discussion and then Marie read the school prayer and the bell went. Hart came over to Ianto and held out his hand. Ianto shook it; Hart's grip was firm and Ianto noticed that he held on for a fraction longer than would usually be expected and withdrew slowly, one finger tracing down Ianto's palm.

'John Hart,' he announced. 'Thanks for that and you are?'

'Jones, Ianto Jones, head of RE.'

'I believe that you're new here Mr Jones. How have you found it?' Conscious that his class was waiting outside Ianto replied, 'it's a wonderful school. John Smith is a great head and the management is the best I've ever worked for. Everyone has been really welcoming.'

Hart smiled a smile that was somewhat too knowing for Ianto's liking. 'I'd better leave you to it but I'd like a chat some time. I'm interested in how the school inducts new teachers and you would be ideal to talk to. Perhaps we can find a few minutes some time. Hart placed his hand on Ianto's arm and it lingered there for a moment before he turned and walked away. Ianto got his class in and began the day.

At break Jack sat in his office. He'd made coffee for himself and Ianto and when the door opened he expected to see his boyfriend stood there but instead John Hart stood in the doorway.

'Hello Jack. I smelt the coffee. You've made enough for two I see. Were you expecting me?'

'What do you want John. Let's try to keep this professional please.' Hart sat down opposite Jack and swallowed some coffee.

'Wow that is something special. How are you Jack? I heard about your injury. When I first took this job I assumed you wouldn't be here and I was curious to see what your school was like now. I'm surprised John let me be part of the team really now you're back.'

'He's expecting you to be professional John, as we both know you can be. And I'm a lot better by the way. I should be back on my own two feet and off crutches soon after Easter.'

'So Jack how's your love life then?'

'John there are boundaries and that's not up for discussion.'

'So you have one then? I'm not surprised; you're still gorgeous even in those braces, which I see you're still wearing. And now you're a war hero. That makes you almost irresistible. I still think of you; we were good together Jack. There've been times when I've missed you so much over the last five years. Have you missed me?'

'John I'd be lying if I said I'd never thought about you but we were never going to last. You couldn't keep your cock in your pants, no one was safe and I don't do well at sharing.'

Just at that moment Ianto opened the door. 'Jack just come for my……' Ianto stopped speaking as he saw Hart, sitting there, drinking coffee out of his mug. 'I'm sorry I didn't know you had anyone here I'll come back for that information later.'

'Okay Ianto I'll find it for you.' Ianto closed the door.

'Now there's a man who looks good in a suit. I was in his registration this morning. He has a good rapport with the pupils.'

'John there's a time and a place!'

'Well you can't blame a man for looking. Don't tell me you've never noticed that arse!' Jack had to suppress the memory of the first time he'd seen Ianto as he bent over wearing those oh so tight black jeans.

'Ianto's been through a lot in the last few months. His girlfriend had been in a coma for a year and then came out of it at Christmas. They split up soon after and he's still not completely over it.'

'Straight then? Shame.' Jack didn't reply. The bell went.

'Ah well, no peace for the wicked; I'm off to science to see the head and then second in department teaching year 12 and then year 7. Then I'm in lunch with the pupils from key stages 4 and 5. It'd be good to meet up sometime Jack and discuss old times; perhaps even re-enact a few.'

'Bye John; science is up the corridor and to the right.'

Ianto had gone back to his room next door. 'Shit,' he thought, among other things. 'What was Jack doing with Hart in his office?' he could feel his jealousy surge and now he had no coffee either. He sat and fumed for a bit and then got the stuff ready for the next lesson. His GCSE RE group came in.

'Okay Sir?' Daz Rees asked. 'You look a bit distracted. Do you think we'll get someone in?'

'Not sure Daz so we'd better assume we might.' The lesson passed in a bit of a blur. Luckily the year 11s were on their best behaviour. Ianto tortured himself wondering what they'd been talking about. He also noticed that Hart was drinking from his mug; perhaps he'd get a new one. When the bell went for lunch he thought about going next door but what if Hart was still there? He needed coffee; he really needed coffee. Just then Gwen came in.

'Thank God! Gwen do me a favour and check if anyone is in Jack's office. I need coffee and my lunch is in Jack's fridge. I barged in at break and Hart was there. I daren't go in again.'

'Okay Ianto, as long as you double check this lesson. I've a feeling someone will be in lesson 5.'

'Of course, just please get me some coffee!'

She came back a few minutes later with two mugs of coffee and Ianto's lunch. They sat eating and drinking while Ianto got his work ready for the afternoon. Thankfully he was free last lesson.

'Stop worrying Gwen, this is a great lesson. You'll be fine. Just let them get on with it. You've covered all types of learners etcetera. You just need to give them time to answer and not jump into the silences.'

Meanwhile Hart and the other inspectors were talking and listening to various groups of pupils. Hart was with the years 10-13. Both Kayleigh Hughes and Aaron Jennings were in the meeting with Hart.

'So do you feel that the school keeps you safe and is able to deal with your pastoral needs? Hart asked.

'The staff are brilliant,' Kayleigh replied. 'They're always there to listen to you.'

'Yeah,' added Aaron, 'whatever your problem Captain Harkness always listens.'

'What about bullying or discrimination? How does the school deal with that? Hart continued writing their responses.

'There are posters all over the school about respecting each other and I've had very few problems about being gay.' Hart raised an eyebrow at this declaration. 'A few people have said things but the staff always stop them. Mrs Tyler has always supported me, as she does anyone with problems. She's really approachable and we know that she really cares. She gives up a lot of her own time.'

The chat went on for about thirty minutes. Everything that was said was completely positive although Hart had to laugh when a pupil responded to a question about healthy eating. 'Oh yeah the staff encourage us to eat healthily,' she said, between mouthfuls of crisps. The lunchtime was soon over.

Foundation subjects like languages and the humanities were being targeted in the afternoon, so Ianto wasn't surprised when the lead inspector appeared at the start of the lesson. Pupils were looking at ideas about how the universe was made. The pupils were great and their discussions impressed Ianto. After thirty minutes the inspector got up to leave. She said she'd been impressed at the level of knowledge from the pupils. She'd give him feedback later. Ianto breathed again and at the end of the lesson he congratulated the year 9s and thought, 'well at least my observation lesson is over.' He spent the next lesson checking all the sheets he needed for tomorrow and printing the data he needed for parents' evening. Then he remembered the ones he'd sent to the office to be laminated and e-mailed Cynthia. She replied that she'd leave them in the office for him to pick up tonight.

Ianto took a chance about half way through the lesson and stepped outside to get coffee from Jack's office. As he did he came eye to eye with John Hart, who was just going into Gwen. He hoped she would cope.

Gwen almost froze when John Hart entered the room. She was just summing up what they'd done so far. She was looking at rites of passage, considering the importance of marriage in three major religions. She wished the pupils had been doing a more active section, as they were about to watch three marriage ceremonies. However, the fun bit came when they got the artefact boxes and tried on the clothes. As the groups fed back the information for a chart to be created Gwen felt every beat of her heart. She watched as he strolled around the room as if he owned it. He picked up some books. 'Why did they always pick the worst?' Gwen wondered. In her panic she lost track of the time. She saw Hart look at his watch. She tried to speak but found that her throat had frozen. She quickly drank some water. She managed a few words just to go over the main points just as the bell rang. The class left and she found herself left with Hart on her own.

'Thank you Miss Cooper. That's a nice class but one with some bright pupils. I think you could have drawn them out more and you need to keep an eye on your timings. Still it was satisfactory.' Gwen said nothing and Hart continued. 'This is your first job teaching isn't it?'

'Yes,' replied Gwen, finding her voice. 'I was in the police before this.'

'Really what made you change?'

'I'd always fancied teaching and simply decided to use my degree.'

'Your NQT year will always be your worst. I expect Captain Harkness has been very helpful. He always likes to be very hands on and loves to help a lady in distress.' Gwen didn't know what to say; Hart sounded like he was fishing for information.

'He's been very good and then Mr Evans took over when the Captain was injured.'

'Well I'm sure he'll make time for lots of one to one sessions.' At that precise moment Jack came in the room. Ianto had told him that Hart was still there.

'Sorry Mr Hart; I didn't realise that you were here,' Jack lied.

'Thanks, that's okay I've finished. I need to get ready for the next meeting anyway. Hart left and Gwen almost fell into her chair.

'God he's intense Jack, those eyes seem to dig into you. I lost it a bit during the lesson but I think it was okay. He seemed to be fishing about you; wanting to know about our relationship.

'Yeah I think he wants me back but he's no chance. Ianto is a million times the man that John ever was.'

'I'm pleased to hear that Jack,' Ianto said, as he came in the room.

'Well you are,' Jack replied smiling. 'Right off to the next round of meetings. Thankfully I'm in with the lead inspector and you're in with the middle management group with Mr Davies. John is leading the teaching and learning group. Oh well so far so good.'

Jack and Ianto left the room and went into Ianto's to pick up his files. 'You're sure you don't want him back Jack?' Ianto asked.

Ianto Jones are you after more complements? There's absolutely no chance that I want that. In fact I'm so certain of how I feel about you why don't we make it official?'

'What?' replied Ianto.

'Marry me Mr Jones.'

**Well that was unexpected. I didn't plan the ending at all. I'm still not sure how Ianto will react especially as the office scene is up next and John Hart's mischief continues. **


	25. Chapter 20

**Things begin to get a lot darker. I had this half written so have done the rest today. I'd really love it if you could spare some time to review. Thanks to those who did for the last chapter.**

**Sorry I forgot to add that it gets a little mature towards the end and John swears – bad John!**

Chapter 20 – The mischief we could make

Ianto stood there open mouthed, not sure what to say as Jack looked at him. The classroom door opened.

'Come on Ianto, we're supposed to be in a meeting,' Tosh shouted. Ianto looked at Jack and then said, 'coming now.' He grabbed his bag and left Jack standing there.

'Are you okay Ianto? It's not like you to be late even if Jack is trying to distract you.'

'Yeah sorry, but …….' He didn't know whether to tell Tosh but he had to tell someone. 'Jack just asked me to marry him.' Tosh stopped dead outside the room.

'He did what? What did you say?'

'I didn't say anything because you came into the room. We'd better get in there.'

The meeting lasted about forty minutes and Ianto had little idea about what was said, beyond introducing himself. He wondered what Jack was thinking but most of all he wondered how he was going to reply to Jack. That he loved him was a fact, but marriage, or civil partnership, he had no idea. He hadn't even told his sister that he had a boyfriend yet. What was Jack thinking to do this in the middle of an inspection?

At the same time Jack was trying to focus in his meeting but his mind was mostly elsewhere. 'Why had he done that? Why had he asked Ianto to marry him? He loved the young Welshman but Ianto hadn't even come out to his sister yet.' Jack's thoughts were all over the place when it suddenly hit him that he and Ianto hadn't even been out on a proper date. They'd not got together gradually over time. They'd only ended up living together because of Jack's injury and the fact that his house was still being rented out. 'Shit it was John being here and showing interest in Ianto,' he thought. 'Now he'd probably scared him away. Ianto was too young to settle down with an old man like him. He wanted to bang his head down on the desk until it hurt!'

At the end of the meeting Rose took him to one side. 'Jack are you alright? You seemed totally distracted in there.'

'Oh Rose, I've done something completely and utterly stupid,' Jack replied.

'Jack is it Hart? What have you done?' Rose sounded really worried.

'No, it's not John. Well it's sort of because of him I suppose. I asked Ianto to marry me.'

'Ah, and that's a problem because? Did he say no or do you now regret asking him?'

'Ianto hasn't said anything and I don't know how I feel about it. God Rose, he's so much younger than me. What was I thinking?'

'You love him don't you?' Rose asked.

'Yes of course I do. I've never been more certain of anything in my life.'

'But you're not sure that he feels the same,' Rose continued.

'He says he loves me and I believe him but he's only been with Lisa before me and I'm the only man he's had a relationship with. Goodness knows I've sown enough wild oats myself. I'm scared he'll discover that there are more opportunities out there for a handsome young man with a great arse.'

'So this is an attempt to tie him down and keep him to yourself then?'

'Oh God Rose, I don't know. Here I am, aged forty, with too many men and women behind me and this gorgeous man has me all over the place. What the hell has happened to me?' Rose put her arms around Jack.

'You fell in love Jack, that's all. But if he's worth it, he's worth waiting for. Give him time to think about things. Romance him a bit. You know how to do that, don't you?'

'Yeah I do.'

'And Jack leave him for a bit. Don't try to see him now. Leave it until after the parents evening. Give him time and if he says no remember it's not the end and it doesn't mean that you have no future together.'

'What made you so wise Rose Tyler?'

'Life Jack!' she replied.

'If John doesn't marry you I might ask you myself!'

'Hmm I seem to remember that this was the original problem.' Jack kissed her on the cheek and returned to his office.

After his meeting Ianto went back to Tosh's office. Tosh made tea for a change.

'What are you going to tell Jack?' she asked.

'I don't know. I can't face him yet.'

'You're going to say no aren't you? You do love him though don't you?' She handed him the tea.

'Of course I love him but marriage? We only live together because his house is being rented and he needed someone to look after him. He'd still be in Afghanistan now but for getting injured. Would we have survived those six months apart? I don't want to hurt him Tosh but I don't think I'm ready for such a commitment. How can I tell him? Do you know we've never even been on a proper date!'

'Perhaps you should ask him out. Come on drink up we'd better go.'

It was nearly six so they made their way to the hall and took their places. Ianto smiled at Jack across the large room. The smile that was returned didn't reach Jack's eyes. The inspectors were still around, speaking to parents. The two hours passed quickly as Ianto was busy. At eight Ianto got up. He remembered the stuff he had in the office. He walked over to Jack.

'Jack I've got to find those sheets in the office that Cynthia did for me.'

'I'll come with you and help you look for them.' Jack suggested.

The office was dark as they entered and neither said a word about Jack's proposal.

'I know it's in here somewhere Jack. Where has she put that copying? I need it for tomorrow, first thing and I'd rather not have to run around finding it in the morning. It needed to be laminated for me to use with year twelve.' Jack could tell just how agitated Ianto was.

'It's probably over by her desk,' Jack replied. He came up behind Ianto and grabbed his waist. It was amazing how he could do that while still using his crutches.

'Jack we've got a job to do; keep on looking. We are still in school you know and there are Estyn inspectors in the building.' He removed himself from Jack's embrace.

'There's something about being in an office in the dark don't you think?' Jack observed, trying to lighten the mood. 'We need to be quick or the caretaker will lock us in. Do you fancy that Ianto? A night of passion among the photocopiers! We could photocopy your butt.'

'We're more likely to set the alarms off and think of the publicity if the security firm caught the head of RE with his mouth around the assistant head's……..'

Jack laughed. 'I think I get the picture Ianto. Perhaps we'll keep that for the privacy of our own home.' Ianto rolled his eyes.

'I look forward to it Jack, now have you found that bloody work? We're going to have to check in every drawer and under every plant pot.'

'Ianto?'

'What? You're using that tone Jack, the one my nephew uses when he wants something or he's done something wrong. I need some time and I've got to find this stuff.'

Jack walked over to him and held his hands. 'Do you know something?' he asked.

'What?' Ianto was getting more exasperated trying to find the sheets he needed.

'We've never been on a date, a proper date. You know I pick you up, flowers, suits, movie, dinner, the works. What d'you think?'

'Hooray found them,' Ianto cried, brandishing the laminated sheets in the air. 'The things we worry about when Estyn are in. You've talked to him haven't you Jack? He won't use your past against you will he?'

'No Ianto, he won't do that. We didn't end well but we were good when we were together. I don't think he'll take it out on the school.'

Jack made for the door. He didn't want to put Ianto under anymore pressure. 'I'm just going to pop to my office for those print outs before my interview with Mrs Brown tomorrow. She's going to grill me over the pastoral system. I'll meet you at the car.' As he held the door open he turned to look at Ianto.

'So was that a yes Ianto?'

'Yes Jack, that was a yes.' Jack smiled as he left the office.

Ianto was just putting the work in his bag when a voice came out of the darkness. Neither of them had noticed someone coming in via the adjoining office.

'So eye candy, you're Jack's latest squeeze are you? The head of Religious Education and the assistant head; well that is an interesting one. Jack always did have good taste.'

'Mr Hart, I didn't see you there,' Ianto replied, the nervousness obvious in his voice. He wasn't really sure how to answer. They'd been introduced earlier to all three inspectors and Hart had been into his registration but then he didn't know that he and Jack were an item. Now he did and Ianto was worried about what John Hart might do with that information.

'So who'd have thought it; the mild mannered and ever so quiet head of RE, being fucked by Captain Jack. How is he these days? He was a bit wild when he was younger. Does he still like it rough? He always did when he was with me.'

Hart moved towards Ianto, who felt himself being manoeuvred back towards the door. He had no time to open it to make his escape and he had no idea what to say to this man. Hart closed the distance between them and Ianto found he was face to face with him. It was dark in the office but there was a shaft of light from the lamp outside that flashed on Hart's face. He looked like an animal hunting its prey. He ran his finger down Ianto's face towards his lips and pressed his index finger down to stop Ianto speaking. Ianto stopped feeling nervous and began to feel something else, but he really wasn't sure what.

'I can see what he sees in you Ianto Jones. You certainly look good in a suit and you've a great arse. Oh the mischief we could make.' Ianto felt one hand caressing, and then cupping one buttock. Suddenly Hart pulled Ianto towards him. Ianto shuddered but this wasn't fear, this was something else. Their mouths were millimetres away from each other. Ianto hissed, 'I love Jack and it doesn't matter what you say or do nothing is going to change that and he's not coming back to you.'

'Oh I don't want Jack back Ianto. I've moved on from there but you, eye candy, now you interest me. You've got to have some hidden fire under that suit to keep our Jack interested. In fact I think I can feel that fire now if I'm not mistaken.' Ianto realised that his groin was pressed against Hart's hip, his arousal at the situation obvious. As Hart spoke he put his hand behind Ianto's head and pulled them together. Their lips locked and Ianto couldn't pull back; he was pushed against the door. He found himself responding, wanting to show Hart exactly what he was doing for Jack. He thrust his tongue into Hart's mouth and registered the surprised gasp from the other man. His hands grabbed Hart's backside, as he found himself trying to pull his shirt out of his trousers to feel Hart's flesh underneath his fingers. He felt a bulge pushing against his groin and the friction it caused sent shivers through him. Then just as suddenly, with all his might, he pushed Hart away from him. He pushed so hard that the other man ended up sprawled on the floor, wiping his mouth. Ianto brushed himself down and wiped his own mouth before opening the door and walking away without saying a word. He had two thoughts; the first was, 'what was he going to say to Jack'. The second was, 'how was he going to deal with the fact that his body had betrayed him and what did that really mean?'

**So what, if anything, should Ianto tell Jack – more repercussions next chapter.**


	26. Chapter 21 part 1

**So I know some shocking developments in the previous chapter so how much more mischief can John Hart make? Oh I wonder – bad me!**

Chapter 21 – Secrets and lies – part 1

They met at the car and said very little beyond agreeing to get Chinese on the way home. They talked about the inspection in general and how it was going. When they got home they set out the food on the coffee table.

'I'll just take Myfanwy for a quick run around the block. I'll be ten minutes. You start eating Jack.' Ianto wanted a bit of time to think. When he returned he joined Jack on the sofa and began to eat. They both spoke at the same time.

'Jack.'

'Ianto.'

'No you go first,' Jack said.

'About what you asked.' Jack waited.

'Can we leave it until after the inspection?' Ianto asked. 'I need time to think about it Jack. It's a big step for me. I'm not saying no. I'm just saying give me some time.'

'You're right Ianto. As long as we're alright. We are alright aren't we?'

'Of course Jack.' He reached over to kiss him. After eating they lay against each other on the sofa. Ianto leaned his head against Jack's shoulder while they watched the repeat of Shameless. Ianto knew that this felt good; it felt right but it wasn't the moment to tell Jack about what had happened with Hart. Surely, as Ianto had pushed Hart away, he wouldn't say anything to Jack. Ianto decided to take a chance on that.

Later, in the early hours of Thursday morning, Ianto found himself awake. He listened to Jack snore lightly beside him. He had so many questions competing for attention. The biggest question he had to face was did he want to spend the rest of his life with Jack? He knew he'd been aroused by John Hart but did that really mean anything. He'd watched certain films with Jack and felt the same thing. He knew that he and Jack were at different stages in their lives. He'd been faithful to Lisa and he wanted to be faithful to Jack but he'd had so little experience. Briefly his mind wondered what it would be like to have sex with Hart. He knew however, that there would never be any love involved, just need. What if Hart had tried to take him then and there up, against the door in the dark? He turned over away from Jack. He needed to think about something else. Finally, he thought about telling Rhi that he was getting married to a man and that brought him back to reality and any lustful thoughts disappeared. He turned back over and got as close to Jack as he could. This was real; this was what mattered.

The next day Jack was as bright and breezy as he always was in the morning. Ianto wasn't feeling full of the joys of Spring however. He let Myfanwy out into the garden and sat on the bench watching her run around. Jack brought him out a coffee.

'I've been thinking about our date. On Saturday they're doing a LGBT series of films in that little cinema at the university. My Beautiful Laundrette is on. Why don't we see that and then go out to dinner at St David's?' Jack put his arms around Ianto and kissed the back of his neck.

'Mmm sounds good Jack. I've never seen that film in the cinema and it's not somewhere our kids are likely to be found.'

'Good that's sorted then. We'd better get moving.'

Before school began Jack was sat in John Smith's office. 'So how did last night go? John asked.

'Rose told you then?'

'Yes she did. Are you okay? Are you both okay?'

'I'm not sure John. I think I've made a huge mistake. I may have pushed him too far.' Just then Donna came in.

'John, Mrs Brown is here to see you.'

'Okay Donna would you show her in and get us a drink? Thanks.'

'Morning Mr Smith, Mr Harkness, just to let you know that we'll be in assembly today and visiting a couple of registrations. Then we'll be observing more lessons during the morning. You can tell them that they're safe in the afternoon. We'll meet at 2.30 if that's alright with you and your team. We'd like to see some practical subjects today and hopefully some more outstanding lessons.'

'I'm sure you'll find some,' John replied. As soon as she left, John e-mailed out the information to staff. He knew these subjects would do well so he wasn't worried.

'I'm glad you didn't direct them to my year 7 lesson this morning,' Jack observed.

'I would have but I think you're a bit distracted. Tell Ianto I'll bring you home tonight as we're likely to be late.'

'I asked him out on a date last night. I realised I'd never done it properly.'

'No you just sort of fell into this didn't you, the whole living together thing. He's still quite young Jack and he's been through a lot. Give him time'

'I know and I'm an older man with a lot of water under the bridge. Okay John. By the way talking of old men who are sometimes idiots, don't you let Rose go. She's so good for you.'

'I don't intend to Jack. You're not the only one with marriage on their mind. I'll text you from Italy next week!'

'Good for you John. It's about time.'

'And if she says yes, you're best man.'

'I'd be honoured, really. Oh well time to face the day. Are you coming?'

Just then Martha popped her head in and they went off to briefing.

The first two lessons went by with the inspectors carrying out observations as they'd said. At break Jack was on duty so Ianto slipped into his office to get a coffee. He had his back to the door when he heard it close behind him.

'Nice arse eye candy.'

Ianto turned around quickly and saw Hart stood there smirking. 'So did you tell him what happened in the office last night then?' Ianto said nothing. 'No I thought not. I think you protested too much last night Ianto Jones, and now you're worried about it. Did you secretly imagine it was me in bed with you last night or wish you could have had both of us?'

Ianto went to get up.

'Stay there eye candy.' He tossed a card onto the desk. 'If you want a little variety beyond the vanilla you're probably getting with Jack, give me a call. Oh eye candy we could have such fun together.'

Now Ianto did stand up. 'Get out! I'm not interested in you,' Ianto replied, trying to sound as if you meant it. Hart smiled, turned and left. Ianto picked up the card and put it into his pocket. Well he couldn't leave it there could he?

As Jack strolled back to his office, after being on duty, he felt a lot happier, that was until his door opened ten minutes into the lesson.

'So Jack anything you'd like to share before I go off to help write up the preliminary report?' John Hart stood in the doorway.

'John what are you unsubtly hinting at now?' Hart knew that Jones hadn't said anything, so this should be interesting.

'Oh nothing Jack, I was just thinking that it's such a waste you going home alone but then you did have the lovely Mr Jones to give you a lift. Is that the only service he provides?'

Jack sprang to his feet and growled under his breath, 'get out John and stay away from Ianto.'

'Oh touched a raw nerve have I? You might want to ask him about last night, in the office, after you left and why he kissed me and almost had me out of my clothes, pressed up against the office door. That boy really can kiss and the feel of his hands on my arse. I bet there's some hidden passion there that I could get out of him. You might also want to check his pockets when you get home, where you'll find one of my special calling cards.'

'You're lying John, Ianto wouldn't do that!'

'Wouldn't he? I bet you've kept some of your more interesting tastes to yourself Jack. I suggested he might like to join me on the darker side.'

'Get out John!'

'Now, now Jack; temper, temper! You'd better get yourself together for the meeting this afternoon. Must go now; work to do.'

Jack fell back into his seat and put his head in his hands. 'What was he going to do if Hart was telling the truth?' Truly he had no idea.

**Now the next bit is written and I'll publish it when I come home from work as it needs a final proof reading.  
**


	27. Chapter 21 part 2

**So is it all over for our boys? Read and see and no sneaking to the end!**

Chapter 21 – Secrets and lies – part 2

Jack and Ianto managed to avoid each other for the rest of the day. By the time Ianto had finished teaching Jack was in the meeting with the inspectors. At the end of the day the feeling in the staffroom was one of relief and anticipation. Ianto was tired and distracted. He didn't feel like speaking to anyone so made his excuses and left.

On the drive home he decided that he'd have to tell Jack what had happened. Ianto was sure that if Hart had told him that Jack would have come into his room at lunchtime. He planned on cooking a meal, sitting Jack down and telling him. He was sure that the inspection had gone well so Jack would be in a good mood.

When he arrived home he took Myfanwy out for a walk and then went into the kitchen to prepare the ingredients for the meal. He was making pasta al forno, using the spicy sausage Jack loved, and another of his favourites, banoffee pie. He knew that Jack and John Smith had some sort of private joke about bananas, often laughing themselves silly when Jack just said, 'bananas are good!' He set the table and chilled the wine. He got the candles out and pottered until finally he was happy and sat down to watch the news.

It was 6.30 when he heard the car outside. He stayed in the kitchen intending to surprise Jack. The meal was cooking in the oven and the banoffee pie was in the fridge. However, Jack didn't come in, instead Ianto heard him go up the stairs.

Jack made for the stairs as soon as he came in. He'd told John to wait outside for him. John had told him to stay to sort it out but Jack didn't feel ready for that. He grabbed a few things and stuffed them into his bag. His mind thought back to those final moments in the car park, with Hart, before John had come to give him the lift home. Hart had kissed him and whispered to him.

'Go home Jack,' he said. 'Go home to your beautiful, young Welshman and make love to him tonight but when you do I hope you can live with the idea that he might be thinking about me, while lying there with you. Can you live with that Jack? Can you? I'm sure we'll meet again soon.' And with that he was gone, leaving Jack trying to remember how to he made for the stairs, bag on his back.

Ianto heard Jack banging around upstairs. He heard Jack opening drawers and cupboards. He heard him go into the bathroom. He also heard John's car engine still parked outside.

'Shit,' he thought, 'he's going, he's leaving me!' Ianto jumped up hoping to stop Jack before he left. As he got to the bottom of the stairs Jack was half way down. Ianto saw that he was carrying a bag. He allowed Jack to get to the bottom before he spoke.

'Please Jack, don't go. Please I'm sorry. He's told you what happened hasn't he? It was a minute of madness Jack, no more than that.'

'I know Ianto but I can't trust you. And if I can't trust you I can't stay.' Jack began to search through the pockets of Ianto's jacket, which was hung up on the bottom banister.

'It's not there Jack. I know what you're looking for. Please come with me.' He took Jack's hand and led him to the kitchen. Jack gasped when he saw how everything was set out. Ianto picked up the bin and pulled the top off. Scattered inside it were small pieces of the card, which had been ripped into shreds.

'I'm sorry Jack; I was stupid. At least give me a chance to explain. You owe me that.'

'Ianto I'm too old and tired for games and perhaps for you. Perhaps you need to play the field.'

'I'm not that sort of man Jack. You know that. Please just tell John you're staying and sit and listen to me.'

'Okay Ianto.' He sent John a text to let him know and they heard the car leave. Ianto began to explain.

'I'm not perfect Jack. I'm only human. I was confused after your proposal. I didn't know what to think. Hart was there in the office and heard us talking. He goaded me. I got angry with him and jealous at the same time. He'd had you.' Jack rolled his eyes. 'I know Jack, I know, but I wanted him to know that you were with me. I wanted him to understand that I was enough; that I was more than the quiet, mild mannered RE teacher he called me and that you didn't need what you'd had with him anymore. I wanted to get him frustrated and wound up but it backfired a bit. I did push him away and leave him sprawled on the floor. Did he tell you that bit?'

Jack shook his head. 'I thought not.' He took Jack's face in his hands and looked directly into his eyes.

'Have you any idea what you do to me Jack, what you've done. I sometimes think that you really don't have a clue. You've no idea how I feel when I look at you. Sometimes it scares me so much that I can hardly speak. You've turned my world upside down. When I met you I was just a man with a girlfriend in a coma.' Ianto took his hands away and Jack almost smiled.

'Yeah I know me and Morrissey! But I was Jack. My life was somewhat complicated but really rather simple and then you appear. From that very first moment I looked at you and realised that you were checking me out I felt different, like my world had shifted on its axis. Suddenly whole new possibilities opened up before me and I was so scared. And you're the reason Jack; you're the reason why I feel like this. That first time we kissed; it will stay with me forever. Our first time for everything; I've had so many firsts with you Jack, and every one of them has been magical and terrifying in equal measure. Okay, I admit I've been a coward at times.'

'Yes Ianto and that's probably hurt more than this really. I know it's too soon for marriage. That was a stupid attempt to try make you mine but you didn't tell Lisa about us and you haven't told Rhiannon. I don't expect you to come out at school in a blaze of glory but sometimes it seems like we're playing at this without any real commitment.'

'I know Jack but try to put yourself in my shoes. I don't think that I was ever really in love with Lisa, not in the same way that I'm in love with you. I've tried not to feel threatened by your past but John's hints about your sex lives got to me. I worried that I might not be enough, that I was too 'vanilla'. I think that was the word Hart used. Jack you must know that if there's anything you want you only have to ask; I trust you completely. I've done so many things with you that I never thought I'd ever want to do or love to do, but most of all I just adore being with you. I've never felt so loved in my life. The way you look at me; I feel like you dig down into my soul. You've made me a better man than I ever thought I could be. So I'm going nowhere Jack, just please don't leave me.'

'Oh God Ianto; I could never really have left you. I just didn't know what else to do. I'm so tired after the last few days and all this was just a step too far. I was wrong to propose, although I'd marry you tomorrow. You say I don't know how it feels to look at me; do you have any idea what its like to look at you. I watch you sometimes when you're asleep and I pinch myself. I can't believe that this gorgeous, young man is in bed with me, has chosen to share his life with me. I fear every good looking man who might cross your path; that you'll see I'm not so special. Ianto I've had a few liaisons in my past I admit.' Now Ianto raised his eyebrows. 'But I knew from the first moment I saw you. Okay I'll admit that it was a rear view of you in those tight black jeans but then you turned around, I felt my stomach flip and then you spoke and my knees gave way. When you kissed me in the car I couldn't believe my luck. So I look at you and it terrifies me too.'

Ianto sat thinking for a moment. 'We really have been rather stupid haven't we?' Jack nodded. Suddenly Ianto realised something. 'Jack, how did the inspection go? I haven't even thought to ask.'

'We were close to getting an overall outstanding verdict. We got outstanding in ten categories and good in the rest. There are a few areas we need to work on but it was a great result.'

'That's good; at least all the hard work was worth it.'

'I know this sounds a bit strange Ianto, considering what we've been talking about, but is there any chance of some food before that pasta bake is completely dry and I'm too tired to appreciate it?'

'Yeah I'll get it now. I've made some salad or the supermarket has with a few additions and its banoffee pie for afters. I know how you love a banana.'

Jack smiled and this time it did reach his eyes. 'Some time you must share that joke with me Jack!' Ianto added. He got up and put the food and plates onto the table. He stood behind Jack and put his arms around his lover. He leant his forehead on Jack's shoulder. Jack reached up to hold his arms. He felt like he never wanted to let them go again.

'I'll let you watch Enchanted in bed later, if you want,' Ianto whispered. Jack blushed and replied, 'who else would indulge my Disney fetish!'

'Just don't make me play the girl in the singing parts again!' Ianto kissed his neck and they ate the food and talked about the future.

Lying later in each other's arms, too tired for anything active, but singing the songs from the movie, both realised how close to disaster they'd been. In the dark, lying with his head on Jack's chest Ianto knew that nothing else but this mattered. He felt Jack move under him as he put him arm over Jack's chest and held him as tightly as he could.

**Well what did you really expect? Bonus points for finding the song lyric from the JB song I listen to at least five times a day at the moment. And blame JB for 'Enchanted' as viewing choice. Funnily enough I watch it when I'm feeling a little down too! It always cheers me up.**


	28. Chapter 22

**A couple of fluffy slightly smutty chapters ahead after all the angst and before I tackle Sleeper. **

**I've been totally overwhelmed by the response to the KKBB chapters. Thanks to everybody who read, favourited and story alerted. Lastly, a very special thanks to all those people who left reviews. I have had a silly smile on my face for some days and it inspires me to write more.**

Chapter 22 – Didn't we do well?

When he woke up the next morning Ianto panicked to find the empty space next to him until he heard Jack singing in the shower. He got up and padded naked across the landing into the bathroom. Opening the shower door he stepped inside.

'There's not a lot of room in here Ianto; you'll have to get ever so close to me and watch the leg. Hmm that feels better,' Jack said, as Ianto began to soap his neck and back. 'Hmmm much better.' Ianto reached his hands around to Jack's front and began to sponge his chest. 'You might try a bit lower Ianto.'

'Only if you're prepared to clean up afterwards.' Ianto replied.

'Spoilsport!' Jack turned around to face Ianto and grinned.

'Jack!' he warned, as Jack's hand slid south and reached his goal. Ianto began to moan and gave in to the inevitable as he grabbed Jack with equal enthusiasm.

Ten minutes later they were getting dressed. As it was the last day of term it was a dress as you please day. Jack begged Ianto on to wear his favourite black jeans, t-shirt and waistcoat.

'Okay,' Ianto replied, 'but only if you wear your jeans for a change and that white shirt I bought you with that midnight blue waistcoat, that brings out the blue in your eyes.'

Down at breakfast they ate quickly and both turned on their phones. Message after message flashed up. Ianto had messages from Tosh, Owen, Aidan and John Smith. Jack had them from the same people plus Rose. All asked if things were okay with both of them.

'News travels fast then,' Ianto observed. 'So should I snog you during briefing just to show everyone that we're alright and how many of them know what happened with John Hart?'

'Well we'll be in the same car so that will give some indication. Hang on John says that there is going to be food and wine laid on after the kids leave at one so suggests getting a taxi. What d'you think?'

'It's okay Jack I'll drive and you can drink. I don't mind. I'm supposed to be going out with Tosh tonight but I'll see. Come on let's get Myfanwy in and get off. Otherwise we'll be driving in through hoards of kids.'

It turned out that's exactly what happened, as there'd been an accident that delayed them. Ianto was drumming the wheel. As they pulled in the car park a large group of the older pupils was there, milling around, waiting for the bell. Jack got out of the car, followed by Ianto, to be greeted by several wolf whistles, including one from Aaron Jennings.

'We didn't know you had jeans Captain; they suit you,' Kayleigh said smiling broadly.

'Don't blame me; Mr Jones suggested I wear them,' Jack replied, winking.

'Jack!' Ianto nudged him.

'Oh stop worrying. It's only Kayleigh and I think she guessed some time ago.' Ianto smiled. 'Yeah I think she's known all the long. She probably knew before I did.'

'Well she has some insider knowledge,' Jack added. 'Her Mum has lived with another woman for at least ten years. They caused quite a stir at year seven parents evening when they turned up in leathers on the back of a motor bike. I think they've become a little more conservative since then!'

Ianto decided to head for the staffroom rather than his room. As they were late almost everyone was there. Tosh, Owen, Gwen and Aidan all looked up as he came in. All had worried looks on their faces. As he smiled he could see them visibly relax. He grabbed a chair and sat with them.

'Are you going to tell us then?' Tosh demanded.

'We're fine. We had a long chat. We're going out on a date tomorrow. A movie, dinner the works. I'll tell you more when we're out of here.'

'God Ianto I'm so relieved, if any pair were made for each other it's you two. Even Owen was worried.'

'Yeah, yeah,' Owen added, 'even me. I can't imagine what the Captain would be like without you.'

'Oh Owen; I never knew you cared.' Owen pulled away as Ianto went to hug him. 'Get off I don't care that much!'

Meanwhile Jack had gone into John's office; John was there with Donna. He looked up with a concerned expression.

'Jack when you weren't in earlier I was worried.'

'Sorry just traffic. Thanks for last night.'

'I assume you got things sorted then, judging by the smile on your face.'

'Yeah we had a long talk. We both had things that needed to be said. We were both stupid and allowed John's antics to wind us up and he's not worth losing Ianto over.'

'Thank goodness for that. The thought of your long face hanging around my house being grumpy because you'd thrown away the best thing you'd ever had in your life was just too much.'

'Thanks John, nice to know that you really care. And you're right he is the best thing I've ever had in my life. Shall we go and deliver the good tidings about the inspection to everyone then? I swore Ianto to secrecy.'

'Yes, I love this bit.'

As they left the room Donna shouted after them. 'Looking good in those jeans Captain. If only we could get space boy out of the suit.'

Briefing was extended as the Estyn verdict was explained. The staff all had happy faces. Videos were watched and assemblies held to say well done to the kids. Ianto lost count of the comments about his jeans, not to mention the whispering he heard. At break he sat in Jack's office, not really caring if anyone wondered why he was there. Daz Rees came in.

'Captain I just wanted to give you these. They're from me and Az to say thank you for being so understanding. I got some flowers for Mrs Tyler as well. I know men don't usually get flowers but well it's what we wanted you to have.'

Jack blushed and Ianto smiled. 'They're lovely and they actually have a smell. He bent them towards Ianto who agreed. 'They'll look lovely on the window sill,' he added.

'Sir can I ask you something? Daz said, hesitantly.

They wondered what was coming but Ianto nodded at Jack so he said, 'Is there something you want to know Daz. You can ask the question but I'll decide on the answer.'

'Sir you and Mr Jones are you together? You know what I mean, like me and Az.'

Jack looked at Ianto who again nodded. He knew this question was going to be asked some time.

'Yes Daz, Mr Jones and I are together but we'd appreciate it if you kept that information between you and Az.' There was no point in any euphemisms.

'Yes of course Sir. We won't say anything to anybody. And thanks again; it's so amazing to have you two here.'

Ianto just about suppressed a chuckle. 'Oh my God I've become a role model. I can tell you that this is one thing I never expected to be a role model for. Do you think he'll talk? I'm beginning not to care really. Life is too short to make everything complicated. The flowers are lovely though. You'll get some questions when you carry them down the corridor. It's quite brave of Daz to bring them in really because he must have been seen.'

'Well perhaps he's decided to come out. The fact that he's the rugby team captain may help. It's hard to have a go at someone who can tackle like he can. Mind you there'll be those who worry about what he's going to grab in the scrum. Only one rugby player managed to come out so far and that was one of sport's worst kept secrets. I'll never understand why it's so hard for footballers and rugby players to be able to admit that they're gay. Teachers always face the problem of working with children, which is just stupid when I think of how many teenagers struggle dealing with their sexuality.' Jack stopped talking and looked at Ianto who was smiling broadly.

'What?' he asked.

'I wondered if I should find you a soapbox. Rant over? I know Jack but at least things are changing. No-ones come at you carrying a pitchfork to protect their children from being converted to homosexuality just because one of their teachers happens to be gay. Mind you, you taught a lot of them and now you're a war hero. Oh yeah by the way, didn't I see a letter from the MoD the other day? You didn't say anything so I assumed it was something to do with your compensation.'

'Yeah it mentioned that but they're giving me a medal Ianto.'

'Why the hell didn't you tell me? A medal Jack, wow! Where is the presentation and who's doing it?'

'Would you believe Buckingham Palace but it's not until the summer and I can take three guests.'

'Oh my God, Jack. I'm so proud of you I could kiss you here but I'd better not. Bugger that's the bell and I've got form period before we send them off for the holiday. You'd better get those in some water. I love you Jack Harkness. Wow, Buckingham Palace!' When he got to the door he turned and said, 'you will be taking me won't you. I sort of assumed.'

'Yes Ianto, of course I'll be taking you; now get off to your year 10s before they start roaming the corridors.'

He heard Ianto outside as he got his form in and smiled at the sound of those lovely Welsh vowels.

The food and drink had been set out in the staffroom and Ianto was one of the first people there after dismissing his form. Jack was already opening the champagne.

'Starting early Jack,' Ianto observed.

'Well we've a lot to celebrate haven't we?' Ianto thought for a moment that Jack was going to snog him in the staffroom after all.

'Here Ianto you can have one,' Jack said, and sat down next to him. He held up the glass and Ianto joined him.

'To us,' he said quietly. 'To us,' Ianto replied smiling.

Gradually more staff arrived and they began to eat and drink. John did a brief speech to thank and congratulate everyone. Jack noticed Mickey Smith sat in a corner talking to Martha. 'What's he doing here?' he asked John.

'Rose has gone to collect the kids and he's picking them up from here before we fly out tonight. He seems to be getting on with Martha.'

'Yes he does,' Jack replied.

Ianto had moved to sit with Tosh. 'Tosh, do you mind if we give tonight a miss? I'm sorry but with everything that's happened I don't want to leave him and he's knocking that champagne back a bit. Are things okay with you and Tommy? You sounded a bit down.'

'I think I made the wrong choice Ianto. I don't know if it's the war or me or what, but he hardly comes near me anymore.'

'Oh Tosh, I'm sorry. What are you going to do?'

'Get drunk, go home in a taxi and get some of the stuff I bought with Mary and see if it works with him. Perhaps he's just gone off me!'

'I'll give you a lift home Tosh as I've only had one glass and I might need some help with him.'

Tosh leaned her head on his shoulder. 'Any chance you could fancy women again Ianto?' Jack appeared behind them, swaying a bit. 'Not if I have anything to do with it Toshiko Sato; hands off my man.' Jack put his hands onto Ianto's shoulders, causing a few stares around the room.

'Jack!' Ianto warned. 'I think you've had quite enough. Have you actually eaten anything? Come on let's get you something and then I'm taking you home.'

'Am I on a promise then Ianto?' Jack's smile lit up his whole face.

'No Captain Harkness tonight we're having an early night and saving all your energy for tomorrow.'

'You really are a spoilsport Ianto.'

'I think we established that that wasn't true this morning.'

'Oh yes,' Tosh enquired. Jack mouthed, 'shower sex!' at her.

'Jack, really, does champagne always go to your head like this?' Ianto asked.

John came over. 'Is he squiffy yet? Champagne always does that to him. It's probably time to get him home after you've shoved a few sandwiches down him. Ianto got some food and made Jack eat then with Tosh's somewhat dubious help they got Jack to the car. He promptly fell asleep in the back seat. They dropped Tosh at home and then Ianto tried to wake Jack up. He managed to get him sort of on his feet but failing to make him walk he just picked Jack up and carried him through into the living room.

'Oh you're stronger than you look Ianto Jones.' Ianto put Jack down on the sofa. Within minutes he was asleep again. Ianto got out his favourite Bond film and snuggled up next to him. Later he ordered pizza and managed to keep Jack conscious enough to eat some.

'Come on Jack let's get you up to bed for that early night.'

'Oh are you going to take advantage of a tired and still somewhat inebriated man? Jack asked hopefully.

'No, Jack I'm going to tuck you up in bed with me and if you're very good I might, I repeat might, bring you up some cocoa.'

'I love you Ianto Jones.'

'And I love you too, you impossible man.'


	29. Chapter 23

**Fluff and fairly high level smut. There is a bit of swearing. However, watch out for the sting in the tail. Again don't skip to the end!**

Chapter 23 – The date

'Come on Jack we're going to be late and not able to park,' Ianto yelled up the stairs. Jack appeared at the top and Ianto swallowed hard. He knew Jack had been into town to buy a new suit that morning but he hadn't seen it until now. It was perfect; he looked perfect. The suit was almost midnight blue worn with a light blue shirt and matching midnight blue tie. He noticed Jack still had on his trademark braces. He'd had also been to the barber and there wasn't a hair out of place. Ianto was dressed in his gray three piece suit with purple shirt and grey patterned tie. They made a handsome pair.

'I think we may be a little over dressed for the cinema,' Ianto observed, before kissing Jack on the stairs.

'It's a pity I still have this plaster on and have to use the stick,' Jack replied. 'Still at least I can wear one shiny shoe.'

They both grabbed their long overcoats to cover the suits and left the house. Ianto drove the SUV as fast as he could, although he was somewhat distracted by Jack stroking his thigh during the journey. He found a parking space and they walked to the small cinema. They found some seats at the back. Ianto smirked as Jack chose to sit at the inside end of the back row. It was surprisingly full for an old film and, knowing the audience who were likely to be there, Ianto had no problem as Jack held his hand while they watched.

'He really was gorgeous as a punk,' Jack whispered.

'Mmm,' Ianto answered, watching as Johnny, the character played Daniel Day Lewis was snogging Omar. 'We must try to see 'Nine' as I know how much you love a musical!'

'Ianto are you suggesting that I'm a gay stereotype?' Jack moved his arm so it was around Ianto who, after being surprised, simply laid his head on Jack's shoulder as his lover stroked his arm. Ianto equally stroked Jack's thigh, getting his own back for the car journey; well two could play at that game. He began to edge his hand up Jack's leg until he caught the smirk when the light of the film changed and realised that this was exactly what Jack wanted.

'I'm not fifteen and I'm not doing that here!' Ianto hissed into his ear.

'Pity,' replied Jack, 'as I've got a long coat!' The scene in the back of the laundrette was now on the screen.

'I think there are one or two others in here that don't have your concerns,' Jack said, looking around. Ianto snuck a quick look along the row and then nudged Jack as he saw Daz Rees and Aaron Jennings across the other side.

'Don't you dare remove my arm Ianto. It doesn't matter as they know anyway. Do you think we could re-enact that scene sometime. I'm sure the kitchen table would work.' He briefly nibbled at Ianto's ear and was pleased as Ianto wriggled in his seat.

'Wait and see Jack Harkness, who knows what might happen later if you treat me right and I don't crease the suit.'

'Oh I think I can safely say that the suit will be long gone by then!'

They watched the rest of the film and then got up to leave. As they walked to the car arm in arm, laughing and whispering, Daz and Aaron caught up with them.

'Hi Sirs, did you enjoy the film?' Daz asked.

'Yes I hadn't seen it in the cinema before. What did you think?' Jack asked.

'We enjoyed it, although it was a bit old fashioned. Daniel Day Lewis was hot though. We're off into town now to that new club. Have you been Sirs?'

'My dancing is a bit limited at the moment Daz and I don't know if Mr Jones is into clubs.' Ianto just raised an eyebrow.

'Come on Jack we've got dinner reservations to get to.'

'Have a nice night Captain, Mr Jones.'

'We will and you two take care out there. Oh to be young again,' Jack commented. 'And I really don't know if you like clubs.'

'To be honest,' said Ianto, 'neither do I. I was never one for clubs but I can imagine dancing the night away with you. I can't see them playing much Sinatra though.'

They got in the car and Jack pulled Ianto towards him and kissed him passionately, not caring who saw. Ianto melted into the embrace.

'Wow, what was that for?' he asked minutes later, coming up for air.

'Just because Ianto Jones, just because. Now dinner, all this flirting has made me hungry.'

St David's Hotel overlooked the Bay. Jack had thought of booking a room but perhaps another time. They had reservations for 8.30 in the Tides restaurant. The view from the Tides was stunning and Jack had booked a table next to the window. They were seated on brown leather chairs adjacent to each other not opposite; Jack thought it made talking and touching a lot easier. Sadly it was still a bit cold for eating al fresco but Ianto thought it would be great to return in the summer and possibly stay. The maitre d' approached the table.

'Evening Captain Harkness, it's wonderful to see you again. I hope the table is to your satisfaction.'

'Yes its wonderful Marc, as you promised it would be. How's Huw?'

'Oh he's fine Sir. You'll be eating his deserts tonight Captain. I'll send him out if he can manage it. This is the wine list.'

Jack made a choice and then introduced Ianto. 'This is Ianto Jones, my partner. Ianto this is Marc, he and Huw are ex pupils. It helps when you want to get a table at short notice.'

'I'd wondered how you'd managed that. Does he come here often then?' Ianto asked with a smile, but curious all the same.

'A good maitre d' never tells Sir, but I will say that he's never been here with anyone quite as attractive as you.' Jack raised his eyes and Ianto blushed.

'Hand off Marc, he's mine and Huw would kill you anyway. He's trained to use those knives!'

'He certainly has and he's very talented hands. I'll get your wine Sir and then come back for your order.'

'So,' Ianto said, 'do you know people all over Cardiff?'

'I've been here a long time, Jack replied. 'So what do you think of the place?'

'It's beautiful Jack and the view of the Bay must be spectacular during the day and in summer. It would be lovely to come back and stay if we could afford it.'

'Perhaps once I'm out of this thing,' Jack said, pointing to his leg; only a few weeks now.'

Marc brought the wine and took their order. Jack ordered the chicken terrine followed by the beef and Ianto chose the goat's cheese followed by the sea bass.

'We'll have to make sure that we leave enough room for deserts,' Jack said.

Sitting adjacent made talking easier, as Jack had hoped. It made rubbing his knee against Ianto's easier as well. His hand caressed Ianto's as often as he could, just delicately brushing against his. Ianto could feel Jack turning on the charm while they talked. Ianto wanted Jack to tell him about himself, his early life and indeed who he really was.

'Please Jack I know so little about you.' Ianto felt Jack's eyes burning into him and he realised how dilated his pupils were. Perhaps his were the same or perhaps it was the wine but then he'd only had a glass. Mind you he felt giddy enough under Jack's intense gaze, without the alcohol. Ianto began to feel like they were on the foreplay and so far it had lasted four hours.

'So come on Jack, tell me a little about where you grew up. Your accent isn't local.' Ianto needed to break the intensity of the moment.

'I don't talk about it much,' Jack replied. 'I was born just outside Glasgow where we lived until I was around ten. I lived with my parents and younger brother Gray. We moved to the US for a few years.' He didn't mention that it was partly because of Gray's accident and the promise of a cure, which never happened, that caused the move. 'We came back when I was thirteen. My parents both died either side of my 18th birthday. They weren't that old but had married late so were older parents. We were never really close. I choose to study in Cardiff because I liked the place and then I met John.'

'What happened to your brother?'

'We drifted apart and I don't hear from him now. I think he's in Australia but I'm not sure.'

Ianto could tell that there was something Jack was holding back but he didn't ask. Jack diverted attention by continuing to flirt outrageously. They ate desert. Ianto had just had the ice cream, as he really had no room for more. Jack had the chocolate mousse. Ianto wondered what it was like so Jack fed it to him. Ianto ran his tongue around the spoon and noted Jack shifting in his seat. Two could definitely play at this game.

'I can't wait to get you home Ianto.'

'Really Jack, why's that then?' Ianto continued to run his tongue over the spoon with every mouthful he ate.

'All I can say is that I'm going to need to put that coat on before I leave this table. You are such a tease Ianto Jones.'

Drinking the coffee Ianto milked every mouthful, looking over the cup with wide eyes, deliberately promising more later. Jack wasn't the only one who'd need his coat. Ianto thought that this was the nearest you could get to making love without touching.

'Jack are you ready to go because I don't think this is the place for sex in the toilets and I so want to get you home.'

Jack paid the bill and Marc brought their coats. They hurried to the car and Ianto drove home as fast as possible, trying to concentrate on the road and not on Jack's hand.

'Jack please, not yet. I'm trying to drive,' Ianto pleaded' 'Wait until we get home.'

After spending five hours on foreplay the atmosphere in the car seemed full of pheromones. Ianto was damn sure they wouldn't make it up the stairs and he was right. Jack was still limping a bit so Ianto picked him up and carried him into the house. Jack slammed the door behind them as Ianto carried him to the kitchen and placed him, sitting down, on the kitchen table. Their lips slammed together in a kiss that could bruise, it was so intense. Hands wandered down to open shirt buttons, as Ianto bit down into Jack's neck, leaving marks that would require a closed collar for some days. Jack was running his hands over Ianto's now naked chest, as his shirt hung open. Ianto had reached down to undo Jack's trousers, after detaching his braces; they now hung limply off his shoulders. Jack lent back, as Ianto pulled off his trousers and boxers in one fluid movement. Jack looked at Ianto, who knew exactly what his lover wanted. Sometimes it still shocked him how much he loved this, how much he loved sex with this man and how much he wanted him. They were both so caught in the moment that the rest of the world had faded away. Nothing mattered but the pleasure that existed between them.

Later, breathing heavily, it was all Ianto could do to remain standing as his knees began to buckle beneath him and he almost fell on top of Jack. They kissed, and Ianto laid his head on Jack's chest for a moment before raising himself back up and sitting back on the chair. Jack sat up still wearing his shirt and braces. Ianto smiled and Jack laughed at how ridiculous they both looked. Ianto was totally naked sat on the chair and he was only wearing his shirt. He was thankful that Ianto's kitchen wasn't overlooked, as the French doors would have just have provided a spectacular view.

'Wow Mr Jones, remind me to take you out on a date again. That is definitely the best sex I've ever had on a table; it was amazing. You still have the capacity to surprise me.' Ianto smirked and stood up, reaching over to at least pull on his boxers.

'I'm ready for another cup of coffee now. Any chance? And could you perhaps pass me some clothes?' Jack asked, looking cute, that was the only word to describe him as he looked at Ianto, turning his head slightly to one side in that way he sometimes did.

Ianto passed Jack his boxers and trousers and padded over to the coffee machine.

'Jack could you just let Myfanwy out while I make us this?'

The dog had sat patiently in the corner, waiting for her owners to finish, only looking up from her sleep when they'd been too noisy.

'Okay girl, I hope we didn't scare you,' Jack said.

'I'm more worried that we might have scared the neighbours,' Ianto commented. 'Thank goodness Mrs Evans next door is a deaf as a post.'

Jack opened the door and watched Myfanwy run around in the garden. He turned and moved up behind Ianto, hugging him tightly. Ianto groaned as he kissed the back of his neck, Jack knew that Ianto would be putty in his hands thanks to Lisa's advice.

'What are you after now Jack Harkness? You can't want more.'

'No, I was just wondering if you'd tell me where you'd hidden the chocolate hobnobs this time.'

'It's no good I'm not going to tell you. You'll eat them all in one go; you know what you're like. I've no idea where you're going to put them after that meal. Jack continued kissing the back of his neck and tweaked Ianto's nipple between his fingers. Ianto moaned and leaned back into Jack's arms.

'Okay you win, as always. They're in the cupboard, in the steamer.'

They sat, contented, five minutes later on the sofa, drinking coffee and in Jack's case, dunking hobnobs. Life was good. In fact life was fucking spectacular!

The next morning Jack got up. He went downstairs intending to bring Ianto breakfast in bed. He noticed he'd left his phone on the kitchen table and looked at it absentmindedly. There was a message. He opened it up and then sat down with a thump onto the chair.

'Hi Jack, hope u + eye candy r ok. Forgot 2 tell u. I found Gray.'

**Now did you think I'd forgotten John's parting shot in KKBB?**

**It'll be a while to the next chapter as I'm away for a few days. I have the idea for how I'm going to tackle Sleeper but not quite the end yet.**


	30. Chapter 24

**I'm glad people liked the Date. This is just a brief introduction for the theme for this section. I think there will be four chapters using the episode Sleeper as a prompt. Who is Beth Hallaram and what is she after?**

Chapter 24 – Sleeper – digging for dirt.

It was now one week after Easter; the holidays seemed to pass by so quickly. That Monday lunchtime Jack was sat in the staffroom with Ianto and a few others. They were joined by Beth Hallaram, who was there to replace the previous art teacher, who'd left to start a new job.

'I'm so glad to have finally got that thing off my leg and be able to wear shoes again, on both feet. Hopefully with some more physio I'll be able to get rid of the stick as well.' Turning to Ianto he said, 'I met Dr Tanizaki as well, while I was there. Lisa's been signed off. He, hmm, invited us to have dinner with them sometime. He also mentioned that he and Lisa had got engaged.'

'Wow good for Lisa. I'll give her a ring. What do you think about dinner then?'

'Fine by me; we're grown ups!' Jack replied. Beth nudged Gwen and asked, 'who's Lisa?'

'Ianto's ex girlfriend,' Gwen answered, without really thinking.

'But I thought Ianto was gay. He's with Jack isn't he?' Gwen wasn't exactly sure what to say, as Beth had only been there a week, but as the staff were aware of the relationship and no doubt someone would comment, she thought it didn't matter. 'Yes he is with Jack but he had a girlfriend before that called Lisa. They went through some stuff. Ianto's been with Jack since Christmas. Jack is in the TA and he was posted to Afghanistan where he got injured. That's why he had the plaster on. Neither of them are gay really. Jack likes to call it being flexible.'

'No-one seems to have a problem with them being together and working in a school.' Gwen now was getting a little annoyed, as she wondered what Beth was getting at.

'Not that I'm implying that there's anything wrong with it,' Beth hurriedly added. 'In my experience it's just unusual, that's all.'

'No one has a problem with Jack and Ianto and why should they? Jack's been here for over 18 years and he's extremely popular. Everyone, staff and pupils alike, love him. I doubt you'd find anyone to say a negative word about him or Ianto.'

'Sorry I didn't mean to offend; I was just asking. I didn't want to put my foot in it,' Beth explained. 'It's difficult coming into such a close knit staff like this one.'

'Yeah I suppose it is a bit intimidating for outsiders. Ianto and I have only been here since September. Other than Sarah Jane I think Jack's been here the longest. He's taught a lot of the parents as well.'

'Oh well,' Beth said, finishing her lunch, I'd better go and set up the room for year 9s attempts at surrealism.'

Things had begun to settle back down after the inspection. Jack was back to doing his headship training and Ianto was helping Gwen with all the stuff she needed to do to complete her NQT year. It was the start of exam season and years 10-13 were all involved in exams. Ianto was trying to plan revision sessions for as many pupils as possible to make sure they were ready. He was busy virtually every day after school.

Almost two weeks later he was sitting at his desk, eating lunch, with one hand and typing with the other. Jack was off on one of his headship training days. Ianto was trying to work out how he could eat a salad, type and drink coffee at the same time when Beth Hallaram came into the room.

'I was looking for Jack but he's not in his office so I thought he might be here. I just wanted to check on something. I'm doing bullying and especially cyber-bullying with my form in PD tomorrow and someone mentioned that there'd been a problem with Emily Jackson in the past. I thought Jack could tell me or do you know?'

'I only know a bit. Emily got upset and was rather silly. Jack sorted everything out and got her to the hospital in time. As well as the bullying she'd just split up with her boyfriend. Yeah you might need to be careful how you tackle it. I'll mention it to Jack tonight and he'll check with Emily tomorrow. She's a lot stronger now anyway.'

'I'm surprised this school had a problem with cyber-bullying.'

'Oh it wasn't our pupils, although they're not perfect. Emily had moved from another school and the problem was following her. Jack got advice from Tosh and sorted things out.'

'Jack seems to be good at dealing with kids with problems,' Beth observed. Ianto looked up at her beginning to resent the fact that she was still there. 'Yeah he's really good at his job. He's always there when people need him.'

'He must have been a big help to you during your girlfriend's illness. Gwen told me about her.'

Now Ianto was beginning to get annoyed. He made a mental note to have a word with Gwen.

'Beth I'm really busy here and without meaning to sound rude it's not something I talk about much. A lot has changed since then.'

'Sorry Ianto, I didn't mean anything by it. I'm just making conversation.'

She got up to go when Daz Rees came in. 'Sir I've got that RE revision piece you gave me to do. I've got rugby practice after school. Is Captain Harkness going to be around later Sir, just in case?'

'No he's on a course today but I can be there if you want.'

'Thanks Sir, the Captain usually pops down if we have a match. I've decided to be honest, if they ask, as there are some rumours going the rounds. I'm the team captain so I'm hoping that they'll just get over it.'

'I hope so too Daz,' Ianto replied. Beth logged the conversation and thought, 'so is he an example of what our informant was on about?'

'Seems like a nice lad,' Beth said, as Daz left.

'Yeah he is.' Ianto was now taking care what he said.

'I'll get off. I'll catch up with Jack tomorrow.' As she left the room Ianto wondered about Beth. There was just something that niggled him about her. Was she just curious or was she digging. He wasn't sure what to make of it.

Beth went back to her room and made a note to find out more about Daz Rees. The informant had said that Jack was 'persuading impressionable and troubled pupils to follow their homosexual urges even if they weren't sure or under age.' Beth really wasn't sure about this assignment. She hated this under cover stuff. She liked Jack and Ianto. She'd found them to be completely supportive of the pupils. Still she had another week and tomorrow she was going to John Smith and Rose Tyler's engagement party. She'd been surprised to be asked but it seemed that Dr Smith wanted everyone there. The party mood might find people off guard. Surely Jack had some hidden secrets but really she hoped not.

**So next a party and yay, the Doctor and Rose are engaged at last.**


	31. Chapter 25

**A bit more fluff but Beth continues digging. More as soon as I can type it up.**

Chapter 25 – Sleeper – an engagement party

It was Friday night and the party was being held in a large room at one of the local hotels. Rose hadn't been sure about the party but John, unusually, had insisted. It was his way of celebrating the inspection result.

Jack and Ianto arrived by taxi. Ianto was looking forward to being able to have a drink for a change; although he was planning to keep Jack off the champagne. Then again Jack was very cute when tipsy and he got ever so amorous. Jack had decided against the suit resorting to a blue shirt and darker blue trousers. He'd insisted on the braces, despite Ianto's pleas. Ianto had compromised by not wearing the tie or jacket and leaving the waistcoat undone. Jack had teased him mercilessly and spent the taxi journey opening his shirt buttons and pushing his fingers through to stroke his chest.

Jack was excited about the party because for the first time in ages he'd be able to dance. 'Now I can show you some moves Ianto and I'm sure at this party that there'll be some Sinatra. You know I really do like the way you shake your tush.'

'Tush Jack, tush! Honestly you've been watching musicals again haven't you! Well we'll see. Play your cards right and I might shake my tush for you later in private.'

'Ianto Jones are you promising me a lap dance?'

'Wait and see Captain,' Ianto said walking off to hug Rose, who was standing at the door with John.

The place was soon packed with people. Jack, who was going to be best man, did the speech to congratulate them. John was full of himself and spent much of the night dancing with Rose. Jack managed a look in once but John didn't want to let Rose go.

'I'm too afraid that you might disappear on me. I can't quite believe that you said yes Rose Tyler,' John said as they danced.

'I had no choice. You were wearing my favourite blue suit and you do have really great hair. I'm also amazed that no other woman has caught you so I'm planning on holding on to you for dear life, until the end of time if necessary. Come on let's eat some of this food.'

Beth Hallaram had sat with Gwen and Rhys. Gwen was already a bit tipsy and had got up to dance with Ianto, Tosh and the others.

'It must be difficult being a non teacher amongst all this lot. I know what we're like.'

'Oh I cope,' Rhys replied. 'Before teaching Gwen was in the police. At least I know she's safe in this job and the school is great. She's made some good friends here which is wonderful as I sometimes have to travel.' He smiled as Jack began to swing Gwen around in a sort of jive.

'When I first met Jack I was worried because Gwen was really smitten with him. I said I wished he wasn't so handsome and asked him if he was gay.' At that moment Jack swopped and was swinging Ianto around instead.

'Now I don't worry about Jack being so handsome as he's totally into Ianto.'

'Doesn't it bother you having a gay couple teaching in a school?'

'If you'd asked me that a while back I'd have probably agreed but Jack is a genuine hero and a really lovely bloke. He and Ianto have really helped Gwen. She had this problem with a supply teacher and Jack sorted it all out. I've been to school events with Gwen and watched Jack with the kids. They trust him with anything and he's really great with them. Gwen really admires him and Ianto's been through a lot. Then again after Afghanistan so has Jack. I think I was uncomfortable around them for about five minutes. Now I couldn't care less.'

'Yeah I've seen him with the students as well. I know he's worked with Daz Rees.' Beth wanted to know more about this one and perhaps Gwen would have talked to Rhys.

'Oh yeah, he's the gay one right. He nearly got himself thrown out of his home and excluded because he couldn't deal with his feelings. I've seen him play rugby for the school. I help with a local youth team and I do some scouting. He's a great player. I think he'll be good enough to be professional in the future but I'm not sure how he'll deal with being gay then. Rugby hasn't exactly been gay friendly so far.'

'Some people might worry that a gay teacher would encourage children to experiment. It's not that long since Clause 28 was repealed.'

Rhys didn't get a chance to reply as Gwen appeared at Rhys' shoulder. 'Come on Rhys Williams, time to show that straight men can dance.'

'What was she asking you about? Gwen asked while they danced.

'Oh nothing much. I was just saying that I'd hoped Jack was gay because you were smitten with him.'

'Rhys you know I only have eyes for you, you big lunk.'

'And Jack only has eyes for Ianto,' Rhys said, looking at them dancing.

'I know, said Gwen. 'I was a bit worried before Easter. I know Tosh was too, because one of the inspectors was an old flame of Jack's; they'd lived together for five years. I think something went on but I don't know what and Tosh isn't saying anything. Rhys don't say any more to Beth. She seems to be asking a lot of questions, especially about Jack.'

'Perhaps she fancies him as well,' Rhys said laughing.

'Just so long as you don't Rhys otherwise our marriage would be over before it began.'

'No chance of that with you about and I think Ianto might kill me.'

Ianto was dancing with Jack. He didn't care about a few raised eyebrows.

'Happy?' he asked Jack.

'Of course I am; any reason why I shouldn't be? And I'm still on a promise aren't I gorgeous.'

'Nope, no reason, just checking,' Ianto replied. 'And maybe!'

'We're going to have a few weddings to go to in the summer,' Jack noted.

'Yeah, Aidan and Bronwyn and Gwen and Rhys. Then John and Rose are getting married at Christmas aren't they?'

'They've decided on Christmas Eve, although John is a bit superstitious about Christmas. He says things always happen which you don't expect. This year he thinks there might be an alien invasion!'

'Oh I hope not Jack. I hear they always go for the good looking ones first,' Ianto deadpanned.

'It's alright Ianto I won't let any nasty alien take me and like I told you when I went to Afghanistan, I always come back.'

'I meant they'd take me Jack!'

'Really hmmm, I suppose if you were wearing those jeans.' Ianto punched his shoulder. 'Watch it Harkness!'

'Oh I do Ianto every chance I get especially when covered in black denim.' Ianto smiled seductively. 'And you think I don't play on that Jack.'

'Sometimes you can be quite the tart Ianto Jones.'

'And don't you love it.' Ianto could feel Jack's hand begin to wander down his back. 'I think we'd better halt this conversation Jack or move apart because I haven't booked a room and we might need one if we keep this up. Changing the subject have you noticed Tosh dancing with Owen? And where's Tommy tonight.'

'He's away for the weekend with his regiment. There's a regimental dinner and some briefing for their next posting. He called me last week. He wanted to get together but with the inspection I left things. We're going to go out next week for a drink. Did you get that chat with Tosh?'

'No not really, perhaps we should meet out of school as well. If you're going out I can invite her over for a game of chess and pizza.'

'Sounds like a plan. Do you think that there's anything going on between those two?' Jack retorted.

'I don't know Jack but I think there could be but you know what Owen's like. I see Martha is here with Mickey Smith as well. I wonder how Rose feels about that.'

'Well that's another story I need to check up on,' Jack suggested.

'God listen to us; we're like a pair of old women speculating over a garden wall.' Ianto laughed and pulled Jack back closer to him again.

Later Jack sat watching Ianto dance with Tosh. He was getting something to eat to absorb some of the champagne.

'You alright Jack?' Aidan asked.

'Yeah I'm brilliant actually,' Jack replied, 'and I've drunk too much champagne so I'm hoping that a few of these will soak it up.'

'Under instructions from Ianto then are you!' Aidan smiled. 'He's good for you.'

'He certainly is and I'm very lucky.'

'Anyway before his ears start burning too much Bron and I wanted to ask you if you and Ianto would be ushers at the wedding. You will have to wear morning suits.'

'Mmmm, Ianto in a morning suit. I could go with that.'

'Jack let's face it you could go for Ianto in anything or nothing. You and he decided not to do the whole civil partnership thing then,' Aidan asked.

'Yeah, I'd marry him tomorrow but he needs more time to get used to being part of a couple. I have to keep reminding myself that it's only been a few months. It feels like we've been together forever. He needs to get used to us.'

'Well you are a bit much for some people Jack; you can be pretty full on at times and he is rather shy. I'm only saying that because I've known you for eight years. You are a bit of a legend in that school. Ianto's taking all that on and it's going to come out that you and him are together. Some of the kids have realised you know.'

'I know and I hope they'll be as kind to him as they were to me. Most of the staff have been fine with us.'

'Well it's you Jack. What do you expect? Some days I'm amazed you can get your head through the door.'

'Thanks Aidan I love you too!' Jack laughed and pulled his friend into a hug. There was a voice behind them. 'Really Jack well you can't have him, he's mine,' Bronwyn said, as she leaned over and kissed the top of Aidan's head.

'Don't worry angel,' Aidan replied, 'ours is just a spiritual love. I can't see Jack going for my lanky frame, not enough arse! Also there's my ginger hair.'

'Hey I'm not prejudiced I love ginger hair!' Jack replied.

'I should hope not Captain, otherwise you don't want to know what I'd do with those braces,' Donna interrupted. Jack smirked. 'Then again,' she said, 'perhaps you do!'

'You know me Donna. I like to be accommodating to all tastes.'

Ianto and Tosh sat down next to them. 'Where's Owen?' Jack asked.

'Propping up the bar, eyeing up the barmaid I think,' Tosh answered.

'Typical Owen, doesn't he ever learn?' Jack was annoyed with his friend as he caught Tosh's face looking over in the direction of the bar. He definitely needed to talk to Tommy. Things were not right in that relationship if Tosh was pining after Owen. Surely that could only end in heartache for all involved.

Time moved on and many people were somewhat worse for wear. By this stage Jack was a bit tipsy and had become even more tactile than usual. He was draped over Ianto's shoulder, nibbling his ear. Ianto had given in by this stage and was moaning quietly, wondering if he was part Ferengi. John and Rose were once again dancing the night away. John had arranged for a certain song to be played as the last song of the evening; this was Jack's favourite Sinatra track. As soon as the opening notes began Jack was on his feet dragging Ianto on to the dance floor and pulling him in close. Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder and let him lead. They moved slowly together and Jack sang the words quietly in Ianto's ear.

'_When somebody loves you it's no good unless they love you all the way. Through the good or lean years and through all the in between years, come what may. _

_Who know were the road will lead us. _

_Only a fool would say. _

_But if you let me love you, it's for sure I'm gonna love you all the way, all the way.'_

John moved past and mouthed, 'just for you best man.' Jack felt the tears welling up in his eyes and held Ianto as close as he could. The music finished and the lights came up. The mini bus booked to take a lot of them home arrived soon after. As Jack and Ianto got out Ianto grabbed his hand and said, 'It's been a great night Jack.'

'It most certainly has Ianto. Come on let's get in and go to bed. I'll make us some cocoa to help us sleep.'

'Sleep Jack?' Ianto asked, as he stood at the bottom of the stairs. Jack looked around and saw the glint in Ianto's eye.

'Oh well perhaps we can think of another way to make us sleep better. I seem to remember some talk of tush shaking and lap dancing Ianto Jones.' 'Oh yeah,' relied Ianto, with a look full of promise as he began to run up the stairs. Jack chased him into the bedroom and pushed him down onto the bed.

Across Cardiff Beth Hallaram sat in front of her computer writing down all that she'd discovered that night. She had a week left before she had to submit her final story.

A/N

Clause 28 was an abominable piece of Government legislation that was introduced to ban the promotion of homosexual lifestyles as normal.

The amendment stated that a local authority "shall not intentionally promote homosexuality or publish material with the intention of promoting homosexuality" or "promote the teaching in any maintained school of the acceptability of homosexuality as a pretended family relationship".

It left many teachers with problems when trying to help pupils. It was repealed in November 2003.

Ferengi can be found in Deep Space 9. They have large ears which are their biggest erogenous zone.

The song is _All the Way _my personal Sinatra favourite from the film _The Joker is Wild_


	32. Chapter 26

**So we find out more about what Beth is up to. Ianto has to speak to his sister. I know this doesn't happen until CoE really but it needed to go here. I have tried to blend the original script into the story. Thanks for the continuing reviews and it's great to get into conversations with people about the story. I can't believe that I have now published over 200,000 words on this site.  
**

Chapter 26 – Sleeper – Coming out

By the end of the week Beth had decided that there was really nothing to the informant's story. She was trying to sort out her classroom because she didn't want to spend her last day there tidying everything. As she was on a day to day contract she was going to tell the head that something had come up and that she needed to leave on Friday. She'd found out more about Daz Rees after overhearing some boys talking about rugby training. The reaction had been a bit mixed and there were a few boys who'd commented that Daz might try to touch them up, until another pointed out that it had never happened before, so why should he try it on now? Anyway Daz was with Aaron Jennings and he wasn't going to risk that for a quick grope. Another added, 'at least the Captain got him back home and he wasn't excluded because we'd be rubbish without him and we've got that cup match next week.'

She got out her mobile and phoned the editor of the paper that had hired her. She explained what she was going to write and that it was up to them if they were going to publish. She wanted to write a great human interest story not a condemnation. She was so involved in trying to sell her idea to the editor that she didn't notice Jack stood in the doorway, leaning against the door jam. He stood and listened as she said she'd found nothing but she did have a story to tell.

'So you are a journalist,' Jack said quietly, causing Beth to jump. 'What was the plan then? I noticed you ferreting about. You won't find anything bad in this place so I don't know why you're here; there isn't any dirt to dig up.'

'No Jack, you're right there isn't, but there is a human interest story here and I intend to use it. I suppose I'd better pack my things.'

'I think John would like a word with you so you're going nowhere. You're going to tell us what's behind this. Surely you writing anything about us is an invasion of our privacy.'

'I don't know Jack, that's not my problem, but believe me nothing I write will be detrimental in any way and no children will be mentioned by name. It's up to the lawyers to check things out and we'll let you have a copy before it's published.'

'You need to come with me Beth,' Jack insisted.

'No I don't think so. I'll go straight out and I'm sure you can tell John about me.' She gathered her bags and walked past Jack who had no power to stop her. He watched her leave through the side entrance to the car park and then he went straight to John's office.

'Bloody hell Jack there must be some way of stopping this. Is she writing about the school or you?'

'I don't know but if it's about me is she going to mention Ianto and our relationship? We don't even know what paper she's working for but she did say that she'd send the article before publishing it and that no children's names would be mentioned.'

'I'm going to ring that agency and see what I can find out,' John said.

'I'd better speak to Ianto. This is another reason why he might regret getting involved with me.'

Just then Ianto put his head around the door. 'Did I hear my name mentioned. I thought I heard you in here. You look worried Jack. What's the matter?' Jack explained what had happened. 'I suppose you tried to get her to talk in your usual fashion Jack. Just us in this room for as long as it takes! Terrifying!'

'Really, well I did try to get her to come with me to see John but she wasn't having any of it.'

'Usually sends shivers down my spine, like when you're trying to get the location of the hobnobs out of me.'

'You never show that,' Jack said with a smirk, almost forgetting the situation and that John was still in the room.

'No, it usually passes. So what do you think this is all about then? Is she trying to do some piece exposing the modern education system? She obviously didn't read our Estyn report then.'

Jack was brought abruptly back to the issue in hand. 'Ianto I think she may have been targeting me not the school and there is a chance she may be after us and that she'll mention our relationship in the article. She could mention your name.'

'What, no surely she can't do that. Isn't that an invasion of our privacy under the Human Rights Act?'

'I don't know Ianto we aren't public people but we work with the public. Someone might try to argue that it's in the public interest to know about the teachers teaching their children.'

'I think we might need a lawyer Jack and bloody hell everyone is going to find out, including Rhiannon and Johnny. I need to speak to her.'

'Well it's time you did that anyway,' Jack added, raising an eyebrow.

'I know, I know,' Ianto replied, 'but I wanted to do it in my own time. I'll ring her and see if I can go round on Saturday. It's David's birthday so I can take the present. Bloody hell Jack what is she going to write?'

Jack got up and put his hands on Ianto's shoulders. 'It'll be fine Ianto. Think of what we've been through anyway. Whatever she writes we'll survive, won't we?'

'Yes Jack we will whatever she says.' However, Ianto really wasn't sure that he meant it. Would things ever settle down into some sort of normality?

Saturday morning came and Ianto was pacing the floor rather than getting dressed.

'As gorgeous as you look pacing back and forth in those boxers you really need to get dressed if you're going to see your sister Ianto.' Jack was lying on the bed, propping his head up with one hand,as he watched his lover rehearse the speech he intended to give Rhiannon.

'I want to get this right Jack. It's important to me.'

'You haven't even called her yet to check that they'll be in. You'd better do that now.'

'Right okay I will. Pass me the phone.' Ianto continued pacing as he rang.

'Hi Rhi, yeah it's me, your little brother. Are you going to be in at lunchtime? I've got something I want to bring for David's birthday.'

'Wow,' Rhi replied, 'what have we done to deserve this honour? You usually just send money.'

'I need to see you Rhi. I can be there around 11.30 if that's alright with you.'

'Now you're beginning to worry me Yan. What's wrong?'

'Nothing, it's nothing really, there's just something I need to talk to you about. I'll be there later, okay?'

After spending ages trying to decide what to wear Ianto had breakfast with Jack, then got the present and went out to his own car. He'd decided against taking the SUV onto his sister's estate. Jack hugged him on the doorstep as Ianto looked around.

'Come on Ianto stop worrying. I'm sure she'll be fine about it. Ring me when you're leaving so I know when to expect you back.'

'Why Jack, are you planning on sneaking a lover in behind my back?' Ianto asked trying to give an impression of confidence he didn't feel.

'I hope you're kidding with that statement; now get off and see your sister.'

Ianto took the M4 towards Newport. For him this was like visiting the past. He pulled up outside the house and rang the bell. His sister opened the door. 'Hi Rhi, you look well.' He went through the door, following her into the living room where Mica and David were sat, watching TV.

'You're looking well yourself Ianto. You've put on some weight and it suits you. Come on I've made tea; I know what you're like about coffee.' Ianto gave David his present and said, 'this is for Mica,' handing Rhi a £20 note.

'So what did you want to see me about? We haven't seen you since Christmas. How's Lisa?'

'Lisa's fine and happily engaged to a doctor,' Ianto replied without explaining further.

'What? What happened?' Rhi asked as she put down the tea on the table in front of Ianto and then sat down opposite him.

'We split up,' Ianto replied matter–of-factly.

'Well that would explain what Susan saw a few weeks back then.' Ianto immediately tensed.

'What's Susan got to do with anything?' Ianto asked.

'She works in the kitchen at St David's Hotel. She said she saw you having dinner in the restaurant, with a man. She said he was gorgeous, like a film star, like an escort.'

'So, he's someone I work with at school.' To himself he thought, 'come on you need to tell her the truth.'

'Susan said it was intimate and I said well he's got a girlfriend and she said well no girl was getting her feet under that table, no chance. Have you gone bender?'

'Jesus Rhi Mica's listening.' Ianto was now having trouble controlling his shaking hands. This wasn't how everything was supposed to come out.

'She's okay, one of her friends has two mothers,' Rhi replied, daring Ianto to say something more.

'You never tell me anything these days. You didn't even tell me about Lisa. Dad died and that was it you were off. You couldn't wait to leave. It was like I did something wrong. I didn't, did I? Well did I?'

'It's not that simple Rhi. I work with him. It's difficult.' Ianto bit his bottom lip and swallowed hard. 'He is very handsome.'

'No! Since when have you been gay? Susan said that Marc, the maitre d' didn't know which of you was the lucky one. She heard him talking about his ex teacher to Huw, about how he was gay and out with this gorgeous man. Susan took a look and saw it was you. I've been wondering when you'd tell me. So why now?'

'It's weird Rhi; it's different. There was something from the first moment I met him. And it's not really men, it's him, it's only him. Lisa was still in the coma and well, Jack and I, his name's Jack, sort of got together. Then she came out of the coma and the shit hit the fan. There's a long story here and I will tell you some time. His name is Jack Harkness and he's the assistant head at my school. We've been together since Christmas. I love him Rhi. Don't ask me to explain why, but I do. There's a long story here and I will tell you some time. And yes, there is a reason why I'm telling all this now.'

'So what's going on and when do we get to meet this man who turned my little brother?' Rhi asked smiling.

'You'll meet him, just as long as Johnny behaves himself. Have you said anything to him because I'd rather you didn't for now. You know what he's like. Mind you I'm sure that Jack could cope with him; he copes with most things.'

'It's serious then? He feels the same way that you do? And no I won't say anything'

'Yes I've never been more serious in my life. He's a hero Rhi. As well as being a teacher he's in the TA. He got posted to Afghanistan in January but was nearly killed by a roadside bomb. He moved in with me to recover. You must come round and meet him. He could charm the birds off the trees.'

'So do you have a photo then?' Ianto got out the photo they'd had taken at Christmas.

'My God, Susan was right, he does look like a film star. How the hell did you pull him?'

'Thanks Rhi, actually it was my black jeans that pulled him.' Ianto laughed.

'Oh yeah, tell me more.' Now Rhi wanted all the details. Ianto was just about to explain when Johnny came in. Johnny his brother in law was large and boisterous but there really wasn't any harm in him.

'Hello you smart bastard,' Johnny said, pulling him out of his seat into a bear hug. Turning to Rhi he said, 'so is it right then that he's taking it up the arse?'

'Thanks Rhi. I see good news travels fast.' Ianto sat back down with a thud.

'Well Susan told us both. She couldn't hide her excitement. How do you think I felt hearing that my little brother was holding hands with another man in a posh restaurant? I had to pretend that I knew. So anyway, why are you really here?'

'A journalist got into the school under cover and pretended to be a teacher. She was especially interested in Jack. We don't know why. It could be because he's gay.' Ianto didn't feel like explaining Jack's complete sexual history at that moment. 'Or it could be because he's a war hero or both; we don't know. But chances are that she might mention me, as staff know about us. I wanted to tell you before something came out in print.'

'So basically you could get outed to everyone in the local news. Oh well then I suppose its better we found out now.'

'I know Rhi. I know I should have told you before but I thought you'd be disappointed with me.'

'Ianto you're my little brother. I practically raised you after Mum died. You could never disappoint me and if this man is everything you think he is then I don't care as long as he makes you happy. He is nice to you isn't he?'

'Oh yes, he's nice to me,' Ianto replied, drifting off for a moment. Johnny snorted from the sofa. 'I bet he is!'

'I'd better be going Rhi. I'll ring you and arrange for you to come round. Some time soon, yeah?'

He hugged Rhiannon and moved towards the door. He sat in the car and rang Jack.

'Yes I've told them. I suppose we just wait now to see what's published. That's all we can do.' Ianto wondered if his life would ever be simple again. Having a girlfriend in a coma was proving to be a doddle compared to this.

**One more chapter in this section when we find out exactly what Beth has written. I'm still at a loss what to do about Meat if anyone has any ideas. I've something in the back of my head but I'm not sure yet.**


	33. Chapter 27

**So this chapter contains the article written by Beth. I suspect this couldn't happen in reality because of privacy laws but I'm not really sure. Someone somewhere certainly has an agenda!**

Chapter 27 – Sleeper – The face of modern teaching

Tuesday, just after the final bell, Jack received an e-mail. It contained the article that was going to be published next day. The lawyer had said that they could sue after it was published or they might be able to get an injunction but it would cost and nothing was guaranteed. Jack read the piece and then forwarded it to John Smith who minutes later appeared at his office door.

'Well at least it's very positive,' John said. 'But someone obviously has it in for you. Any idea who that could be Jack? An outsider wouldn't be able to identify the pupils but those who know would be able to. The biggest problem is that Ianto is mentioned by name as your partner.' Jack looked at the article again as he'd just printed it out. 'I've asked her to take his name out but I don't know if she will. I've said I won't take any action if she does that. As to who has it in for me I was wondering that as well. Whoever it is obviously wants rid of me.'

'Well that's not going to happen while I'm head and you have the full support of the staff, governors, pupils and I would expect most of the parents.'

As he spoke an e-mail came back. 'She's just replied. She says she'll take his name out but not that he's a teacher at the school. Damn it will be obvious.'

'You're going to have to let him know Jack. I have to say that it's actually great advertising for the school. You obviously charmed her,' John said.

'At mine and especially Ianto's expense. He's about to be outed to everyone, even if she takes out his name. Pupils will put two and two together. I'll go and see him now.'

Ianto looked up as Jack entered his room. 'Hi you I'm nearly finished. I'll be with you in a few minutes. I just need to get this sorted and pack my books to take home.'

'Ianto,' Jack began, 'they're going to publish this article tomorrow.' Jack handed him the printed copy. Ianto sat and read it. When he got to the end Jack could see Ianto's fingers were gripping the paper.

**THE FACE OF MODERN TEACHING**

**When I was first given this investigation it was assumed that I would do a hatchet job, exposing the sort of person who was in charge of teaching our children. This article will be no such thing. Someone had contacted the paper to report that we needed to investigate one Captain Jack Harkness, assistant head in charge of pastoral care at Torchwood High, Cardiff, who was encouraging the children in his school to dabble in homosexual practices because he himself was a homosexual, determined to influence the behaviour of others. Our caller believed that this teacher was targeting vulnerable youngsters and I quote 'perverting them'.**

**Obviously we wanted to find out if this was the case. Was there a teacher in a very popular, over subscribed school encouraging under age pupils to experiment with different sexual practices? I was sent to find out. **

**I spent four weeks working in the school as an art teacher. I gained my teaching qualifications some time ago but was able to sign on with an agency reasonably easily. I then got a job at the school and began to investigate. After four weeks I can honestly say that Captain Jack Harkness is a hero in the true sense of the word. During my time there I spoke to his close colleagues and pupils and not one negative word was said about him. He has worked at the school for 18 years. Two years ago he was appointed as assistant head teacher in charge of pastoral care. His sexuality has been known about for some time. He came out in the school ten years ago. At the same time he came out in his Territorial Army unit. Since then he has never made a secret of this with pupils or staff. The pupils simply don't care and many of them openly admire and love this man. They say that he can be approached about any topic. One pupil told me how she had reached the depths of despair and tried to kill herself after facing cyber bullying from pupils at her old school. Captain Harkness got her to talk and she was saved after receiving immediate treatment. Since then the school and the Captain, as he's affectionately known among the staff and pupils, have gone out of their way to make sure that she is alright. Another pupil who recently, struggling with his own sexuality, was in danger of being excluded, sought help from the Captain and he is now back on track, ready to complete his GCSEs. Every single member of staff spoke in the highest possible terms about this man. One teacher explained how he was able to help her in her first year of teaching and what an inspiration he was to all the younger members of staff. **

**He has an easy style with everyone. He is always there for any member of staff or pupil with any problem. His pastoral care team was recently voted outstanding in the Estyn report. He's also in charge of special needs and dealing with countering prejudice and discrimination and the school also received outstanding in these areas. Overall the school was judged as good and outstanding in ten areas.**

**You only have to watch him stride around the school, wearing his trade mark look of belt and braces, as if he's left over from World War II, to understand why he is so popular. Every pupil greets him and he knows the name of every one of them. He has a smile for all. To complete the look he even has the Air Force greatcoat. **

**All this is appropriate as Captain Jack is also a real life war hero. He fought in Iraq and more recently in Afghanistan, where he was seriously injured on manoeuvres. He is also due to be honoured for his attempt to save a fellow soldier under fire. I spoke to his commanding officer who reported that Captain Harkness was well respected by the whole unit. His sexuality was not a problem for the British Army so why should it be a problem for anyone else?**

**The Captain is training to become a head and I shall be following with interest to see if society has rightly moved on enough to employ an out gay man as head of a school. The Captain lives in Cardiff with his partner, Ianto Jones, another teacher at the school. **

**The real mystery in all this is why our anonymous caller wanted this man vilified in the press? All I can say is that I am thinking of moving house so that my children can attend his school.**

'Shit Jack, it's wonderful about you and the school but it mentions my name. Can't we stop it?'

'She's agreed not to print your name but has said that she'll say my partner is someone at the school. It won't take much for people to guess.'

Ianto swallowed and looked up at Jack.

'Well this is it then. I suppose it had to come out sometime but I'd rather have done it on my own terms. Mind you how many of them are actually going to read a paper?'

'I don't know Ianto. Come on let's go to the pictures. If we're going to be outed as a couple we may as well stop worrying about who sees us together, especially as you've told Rhiannon.'

'Yeah,' replied Ianto, sighing a bit, 'that sounds good and we could get some fish and chips afterwards. These books can wait to be marked.'

'Fish and chips sound good too,' Jack said. He was concerned that Ianto wouldn't be able to cope with all the changes being with Jack had put him through.

'God, Jack this time last year my life was so different. I hope that will be an end to it. Whoever it was who wanted dirt on you it's backfired on them so will they try again? They must have some sort of anti-gay agenda.'

'I've no idea Ianto. She says she won't do any more on the story. I'll go out early and buy a copy in the morning.'

They had a great night watching _I Love you Phillip Morris. _Even though it was a bit cold still they sat on a bench overlooking the Bay eating their food before going back to the car to drive home.

The next day Jack popped out to the newsagents. He wondered where she'd got that photo of him in uniform. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'it was out there now. They'd just have to see what happened next.'

**Next episode is To the Last Man. I'm not sure how I'm going to section it yet. I wrote my favourite scene this afternoon.**


	34. Chapter 28 Part 1

**Chapters based on To the Last Man. There are three of them and this is the first. I'll put them up over the next few days. I hope everyone is having a nice bank holiday.**

Chapter 28 – Conversations – part 1

On the day the article was published very little was said. A few staff had picked up the paper that morning and a few made comments to Jack. Ianto kept well out of the way.

'Jack, do you have a few minutes?' John had phoned up to his office and so Jack walked down, wondering what was coming his way. When he got to the office John was sitting there with the Chair of Governors, Harriet Jones. She rose to shake his hand.

'Harriet Jones, Chair of governors,' she announced, rather formally.

'I know,' said Jack, looking at John. Donna came in with tea for them all and sat at the back of the room, pad in hand.

'Should I be worried?' Jack asked, looking at both of them.

'No not at all Jack. I'm here because of the article. John warned me last night that there would be something in the paper. I wanted to come in person to assure you that you have the full support of the governors. You know we value your role in the school and always have. This article changes nothing.'

Jack breathed a sigh of relief for himself and for Ianto. Harriet was a good Chair but she could be rather officious and she was very protective of the school and its reputation.

'In fact this article shows the school to be modern and progressive in its attitudes. It also highlights our Estyn report. I'd rather not have had the information about the pupils revealed but John is going to contact the parents. The fact that the writer says she'd move her children to the school, only makes us sound better. Now I hope you don't mind but I'd like to know about your partner. I need to be able to deal with this if I'm contacted by anyone else. I wouldn't dream normally of invading your privacy, or his, in this way, but needs must. John insisted I speak to you rather than tell me himself.'

'You'll understand Harriet if I contact him first and he may not be looking at his e-mails because he's teaching,' Jack replied. 'Donna I'm going to pop next door and use your computer.' Jack sent the e-mail just as the bell went for break. Ianto replied almost immediately that it was fine to tell Harriet. What choice did they really have?

Jack came in and sat down. 'Right I've heard back,' he said. 'My partner is Ianto Jones.'

'Ah,' said Harriet, 'our new Head of RE, rather younger than you Jack,' she added, nodding her head and smiling. Jack blushed, not sure how to reply to her comment.

'Right, okay, well you can assure Ianto that he has our full support as well. I remember being most impressed with him at the interviews and I know Nick Briggs was amazed at how much he'd done when they met before the inspection. I'm sure, with your help, that he'll manage this. You know all about dealing with tricky situations Jack. John and I have put together a press release if anyone contacts us.'

_**Captain Jack Harkness has worked at Torchwood High for over 18 years. He and his partner have the full support of the staff and governors. We are very proud to have them working at our school. For any information regarding the school please consult our recent Estyn report which highlights our many successes. The school is righty proud of all its achievements, which are due in no small part to the dedication of staff such as Jack Harkness. Torchwood High seeks to do its best for everyone who works and learns here in a completely supportive environment.**_

Jack read the information and allowed himself to be pleased. He'd hated to think that all the work he'd put into this place would go unappreciated.

'Thank you Harriet. Your support is important to me. I want to go on being the same person that I've always been. I'd hate to be told that I couldn't help any member of staff or pupil because of this article.'

'Have no fear of that Jack. We've enough letters of thanks in the files from pupils and parents to show exactly what you've done for people over the years and there's no way that we're going to lose your expertise, unless you go for that headship which you truly deserve.'

'I'm going to take this up to Ianto before the bell goes if that's alright.'

'Yes Jack, we'll meet later to discuss the plan we need to write for Estyn. Martha will be joining us,' John said.

Jack practically sprinted up to Ianto's room. The young man looked relieved as soon as he saw Jack smile. Jack gave him the statement written by John and Harriet.

'Well at least we've got their support, as long as it's not like the times when the Chairman gives the football manager their support, and then sacks him! Now we just have to wait to see if any of the pupils or parents say anything. I wish I didn't have to teach that lesson on homosexuality with year 10 this week; I suppose I could put it off for a bit. Jack we are going to get through this aren't we?'

'Yes Ianto, of course we are. By the beginning of next week things will have died down. You know how these things work. Something else will have happened by then.'

By the end of the day a few parents had rang to offer support rather than criticism. Another paper had rung to confirm the story, but so far very little else. The next day there were a few sniggers from some of the pupils but most simply remarked on what good taste the Captain had.

'I thought as much,' said Kayleigh to her best friend Sophie. 'You could tell from the way they were with each other. Ah well yet another loss to the female of the species.'

'Come on you two,' Ianto said, without any real conviction, 'you've exams in a few weeks and I'm expecting A grades from both of you.'

'Yes Mr Jones,' they chorused. 'Anything for you, Mr Jones.'

'I bet that's what the Captain says too,' one of the boys at the back whispered, none too quietly. Ianto let them make their comments. They were merely having fun at his expense, without there being any real hostility behind it.

On Friday, at break, Jack sat in his office after teaching his year seven group. Nothing had been said but that didn't surprise him with the younger pupils. Anyway the Black Death and gruesome descriptions of black buboes filled with pus and people throwing up blood, complete with pictures, were guaranteed to occupy their minds. Jack sat and thought about all the things the paper could have found out about him. Thank goodness whoever it was who'd spoken to the papers had concentrated on his sex life. There were other, far bigger secrets about his past that Jack wanted kept well and truly hidden.

Ianto came in to get his coffee. He sat in the office for a while and they discussed their forthcoming evenings with Tommy and Tosh. A few minutes later Tosh came in.

'Any coffee left?' she said.

'Yes the machine is set up,' Ianto replied. 'Are we still okay for chess and pizza tonight?' he asked.

'Yeah I'm looking forward to beating you yet again,' Tosh replied. 'Is everything alright with you two after all this stuff in the paper?'

'So far,' Jack answered. 'Tell Tommy I'll meet him in the Butcher's Arms at 7.30.'

'Good perhaps you can find out what's going on in his head at the moment.'

Before she could continue Daz Rees put his head round the door.

'Hi Sirs, hi Miss. Captain are you coming to the match tomorrow? It's the semi final and we want all the support we can get.'

'Yes Daz we'll both be there. Ms Cooper is coming as well, with her fiancée, and he's an unofficial scout for the professional sides, so you'll have to be at your best. Who knows you may get noticed.'

'D'you think so? I'm going to do my AS levels but it would be great to be taken on by the Blues or the Dragons.'

'Have things been alright since the newspaper article Daz? No one has said anything?' Jack asked.

'Nothing that I can't handle Sir and don't worry I won't hit anyone. I just smile sweetly at them and grab Az's hand. That usually shuts them up. I haven't had to resort to full on snogging yet but who knows, if Az is up for it!'

All three of the teachers chuckled. 'Well that's one way of dealing with it.' Ianto said. 'Must be off now; work to do. I'll see you at mine at 7.30 Tosh; bring a bottle. And I'll see you later Captain,' he said, winking.

Jack laughed and watched as Ianto left the room. 'Did he really wriggle then?' Jack wondered, as he relived the image in his mind. 'There really should be a warning on that arse; it was far too distracting. Then he thought about the evening to come. He'd have a couple of hours with Ianto and then an evening with Tommy. Somehow he knew which might be more enjoyable.

**Reviews are great and thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter. It's wonderful to talk to you about how things may go in the future.**


	35. Chapter 28 Part 2

**So after a bit of gratuitous fluff Ianto talks to Tosh and Jack talks to Tommy.**

Chapter 28 – Conversations – part 2

'Come on Jack, we can't stay here; I'm all sweaty again. I'm going to have to jump in the shower again and so are you and this time I'm going in alone.'

'Oh come on Ianto, just five minutes more,' Jack replied, running his fingers over his lover's bare torso, tweaking at the nipples again and smiling.

'Jack it's already six thirty and you've got to be ready by seven.' Ianto tried to get out of bed, swinging his legs over, only to have Jack grab him from behind and kiss the back of his neck.

'Jack be careful, you're going to leave marks and this time I don't care how often you try that. Jack, no, don't put your hand there.' Ianto gave an involuntary groan.

'Mmm Mr Jones, you may be telling me to stop but your body is telling me something different, yet again.' Ianto began to groan once more and lent backwards, pressing himself against Jack's bare chest. Suddenly Jack stopped what he was doing and shouted, 'God Ianto, have you seen the time? What were you thinking of?' Now it was Ianto's turn to look disappointed as he felt the other man moving away.

'Jack Harkness I will get you for that.' Ianto turned to see what was happening behind him.

'Promises, promises,' Jack replied, as he got off the other side of the bed and ran towards the shower before Ianto could get there. The Welshman was left sitting there, looking down and wondering whether he'd now need a cold shower instead.

Twenty minutes later Jack was kissing Ianto goodbye as he jumped in the SUV. Ianto rang the pizza delivery place and got out the chess set. Twenty minutes later again Tosh arrived, followed ten minutes later by the pizza.

'Beer or wine Tosh?' he asked. 'The only way I ever beat you is if your faculties are impaired by drink. I hope Tommy isn't too early as Jack is going to be a bit late.'

'Oh yeah,' Tosh replied, winking at him.

'Yeah, we got a bit distracted whilst showering,' Ianto replied, looking only a little embarrassed.

'Those were the days,' said Tosh, looking wistful. 'And I'll have a beer.'

'Tosh what's going on with you and Tommy? You've been hinting that there are problems for a while but I've been caught up with other things. Come on tell me all including all the gory details.'

'That's the trouble Ianto, there are no gory details, well hardly any. Since he's been back we've hardly been intimate at all. For the first couple of weeks it was okay, if not very imaginative, but now he hardly touches me, let alone anything else. I even tried the outfit I bought with Mary but all he said was that red didn't really suit me, before going back to playing Call of Duty. You'd think he'd have got enough of war without playing games.'

'Have you tried to talk to him about it? Perhaps it's the fighting. I know it's supposed to affect people in different ways. Jack hasn't talked to me about what happened to him and I've not asked. He'll tell me when he wants to. I know lots of soldiers never tell their loved ones about what happened to them. I remember watching that Jeremy Clarkson programme about his father in law who'd been awarded the Victoria Cross and hadn't told his daughter about it. They found the medal in a drawer after he died.

'I don't know if it's anything to do with the war or if it's just me he doesn't fancy any more. We got together too quickly after Jack introduced us and then he was posted. I know some men just prefer to be with their fellow soldiers because they're the only ones who understand what they've been through. That's why I'm hoping Jack can talk to him tonight and find out what's going on.'

'Do you really want to stay with him Tosh? I can't help but have noticed that you've been looking at Owen recently. Is there something going on there?' Ianto asked, biting off a piece of pizza.

'Ah, Owen, well that's another story. I've no idea what's happening there. Sometimes I think there may be something and we've kissed a bit and then he's off shagging the nearest barmaid. Do I want anything to happen? Well I'd make him a cup of tea if he wanted one!'

'He's a good looking bloke Tosh. I can understand the attraction but he's a bit of a typical PE teacher, full of himself and his own importance. Still who am I to talk? You can't always control who you fancy.'

'No Ianto you can't. Come on let's play this game and I can tonk you again.'

'I should warn you Tosh I've been practising with Jack,' Ianto said.

'Ohh I'm really scared now. Ianto, I know Jack is rubbish. He can't concentrate on chess to save his life; he's too much of a fidget, hands always wanting to move.'

'Tell me about it,' Ianto replied smirking.

'Chess, Ianto Jones, your move first!' Tosh replied as she failed to look menacing.

Meanwhile across town Jack was sitting in a local pub, supping the pint that Tommy had got for him, while perusing the menu. They made their choices and Tommy ordered at the bar and then returned to sit with Jack.

'I hear you had a few problems with some newspaper article Jack. Tosh was saying something about them outing you and Ianto.'

'Yeah, but things seem to be okay so far. We've had no bad comments and the head and governors have been supportive. Luckily not many of the pupils read newspapers,' Jack replied.

'So how are you and Ianto? It seems ages since I've seen you both,' Tommy said, putting off the inevitable questions Jack was going to ask him about Tosh.

'Ianto and I are fine Tommy, more than fine in fact.' His face broke into a smile as he remembered earlier that evening. 'But we both know I'm not here to talk about me and Ianto. What's going on with you and Tosh? To put it bluntly she seems very unhappy and I love her too much not to want to know what's going on and if I can help.'

'Truth Jack, it's not working. I want to end things but I just don't know how. I'm going back to the regiment at the end of next week and I haven't even told her. I can't talk to her about anything. Have you talked to Ianto about being out there?'

Jack sighed and then replied, 'No I haven't talked about what happened Tommy. We know what it's like, the hanging around being bored, inter-dispersed with moments of sheer terror. We've both been pretty close to death.'

'Well you closer than me Jack. I've lost friends. I lost one the week before we were due back, Gareth Lloyd. He was only 21 doing his first tour of duty after graduating. He was blown up by a roadside bomb fifty feet in front of me. How do you explain that to someone who doesn't know?'

'Tommy tell me what's going on. You're avoiding the truth aren't you? Were you really at the regiment last weekend? Or were you with someone else? Christ Tommy it's not another soldier is it?'

'Jack not everyone is as flexible as you. They do have female soldiers you know, even on the front line.' Tommy stopped, realising what he'd said.

'Ah so you are seeing someone else then. Spill Tommy who is she?'

'I met her out in Afghanistan. She isn't a soldier; she works with the local women. She's part of a charity group out there working to improve the lives of women and girls. We were acting as escorts for the group as the work they do is rather delicate. We got talking and well one thing led to another. She came back in February for a few months and we've been seeing each other since then. It's serious Jack; I love Hattie and she says she loves me. She's going back to Afghanistan in a few weeks and I don't know what I'm going to do without her. I know I have to tell Tosh. She knows something is wrong. We've hardly – well you know what I mean. I can't touch her when all I think about is Hattie, it's not fair. We shouldn't really have got together Jack. It was too quick and we had no time to be together properly. I also get the feeling that Tosh has been with someone else as well. She tried to get me interested with some interesting underwear last week and I know she didn't buy them recently, so she must have bought them for someone other than me.' Jack tried to mask his face but failed.

'There was someone else wasn't there? I can tell from your face. Its okay I won't ask you to betray a confidence. I know it's hard for the person left at home. I'm sure she'll meet someone else or perhaps the person she was with is still around.'

'No,' Jack replied, trying not to give away the fact that Tosh had been sleeping with another woman; Tosh was entitled to her secrets. 'That person isn't around anymore. You have to tell her Tommy, tonight.' Jack tried to eat some of the food that had been brought and was getting cold. Tommy ate a few mouthfuls.

'So what's this woman like then Tommy? What makes her so special?' Jack asked.

'Her name is Harriet Darbyshire. She's small and blonde with curves in all the right places. She's so fiery and confident. She passionately believes in the work she does. She's fearless and goes into places even the British Army would avoid. She speaks up for women and has negotiated the setting up of several schools for girls. She's amazing, like a whirling dervish taking everyone along in her wake. And the sex Jack is something else; I've never experienced anything like it. She's a true force of nature.'

'Sounds like Tosh has no chance against that. No wonder you're smitten.' Jack swallowed the rest of his pint. 'Another half?' he asked.

'Yes please,' Tommy replied. While Jack went to the bar Tommy tried to think how he could break it to Tosh that he was leaving. He didn't think that she'd be surprised. He'd let her have the flat. He was back with the regiment next week and Hattie would put him up until then.

'So Jack are you going back to the TA after all that's happened?' Tommy asked.

'No I've done my bit for Queen and country now and I couldn't put Ianto through that again. I know they wouldn't send me back out there but I've had enough I think. My CO wants me to stay on and train new recruits. I am, it seems, the acceptable face of the modern army, which is open to all regardless of sexual orientation. However, I don't want to be a poster boy for the army so I'm resigning. I haven't told Ianto yet.'

'Aren't you going up to London for your medal in the summer? I assume Ianto is going with you?'

'Yes I can take three people. Summer is going to be busy. I've two weddings and the presentation and we're hoping to get away on our first holiday together.'

Tommy drained his glass and put it down on the table. 'I'm going to get off now Jack and be home before Tosh. I need to pack a bag and let Hattie know I'm coming round. I'll text Tosh now. Thanks for listening Jack and will you and Ianto look after her for me. She's a great girl really but just not the one for me after all.'

At the cars Jack hugged Tommy and said, 'Look after yourself Tommy. I've lost too many people over the years. We'll look after Tosh.' Tommy's phone beeped.

'She says she's on her way now. Wish me luck.' Tommy got in his car, waved and pulled out of the car park. Jack got in the SUV. Tonight he needed to talk to Ianto as well. How much he was going to tell him he wasn't sure. Keeping secrets had become a way of life for him. He kept other people's but most of all he kept his own.

**So what are these secrets? In the next chapter Jack and Ianto talk, giving my version of that scene. I can't tell you how many times I've had to watch it for research purposes obviously. Please review if you've time and I reply to every one.  
**


	36. Chapter 28 Part 3

**Now to celebrate the news that I've just become an Aunty again you get part 3 early.**

**So Jack's secrets – these are mine and definitely not canon! I hope you like what I've done with this scene. I did force myself to do extensive research!! Reviews would be great.**

Chapter 28 – Conversations – part 3

Tosh had left by the time Jack got home. He found Ianto sitting on the sofa staring into space.

'Are you alright Ianto? You look miles away.' Jack sat down next to him and took his hand.

'Sorry I was just wondering how Tosh's conversation with Tommy was going, if she's even got there yet. Did he tell you anything?'

'Yes we had a long chat. Tonight isn't going to be easy for either of them. Tommy has a lot to tell her.' Ianto sat up and turned to look at Jack. 'It's over between them isn't it?' he asked.

'I think so,' Jack replied.

'I don't think Tosh is coping with him being in the army. She says he's changed. I suppose service abroad does that to you.' Jack could see the questions in Ianto's eyes. He wasn't sure what he wanted to know and Jack wasn't sure how much he wanted to tell. It was often difficult for non service personal to understand what life at war was like.

'Jack I've never asked you about what happened in Afghanistan.' Ianto said as if he was reading Jack's mind. 'I hoped that you'd tell me one day.'

'It's really difficult Ianto. It's difficult for anyone who hasn't been there to understand. People think that they know because they see it on the TV but they don't really. This time next week Tommy will be back with his regiment, waiting for his new posting.'

'Tosh doesn't know that,' Ianto said.

'No but she will tonight. I would tell you but I think Tosh needs to be the first to know what Tommy has to say.'

'Would you go back there if you could?' Ianto asked. Jack had said nothing about going back to training with the TA.

'Why would you miss me?' Jack replied smiling.

'Yep! I'd also be terrified knowing even more what could happen.'

'Don't worry Ianto I won't be going back. It's a bit like going home. I was born in Scotland but it's hard to remember that it was once my home. I left there so long ago. At times I've wondered where I truly belong but now I know.' He looked at Ianto who had tears in his eyes.

'I know you'll miss that life, the friendships, camaraderie and the danger. What happened Jack? I know there's something you want to tell me. We don't have to have any secrets do we?'

Jack looked at Ianto and thought of all the secrets he kept hidden. He'd told Ianto very little about his family background, hell Jack Harkness wasn't even his real name; Harkness had been his mother's name. It was not the name on his birth certificate but he'd chosen to go back to it. He'd said nothing about his brother or what his parent's did for a living. His parents had been famous in their time; the perfect couple from the movies. When he said he'd lived just outside Glasgow, he'd failed to mention that this was in what many people would call a castle, Boeshane Castle to be exact. Until the accident he'd lived an idyllic childhood, with parents who'd adored each other. He'd travelled all over the world and met so many people. After Gray's accident everything changed. He'd always known that Gray was the favourite but after that his mother could hardly bare to look at him. His father had said that things would change but they hadn't. They moved to America and lived the Hollywood lifestyle while some quack doctor took thousands from them, promising that he could make Gray walk again, but it hadn't happened. He'd watched his mother die of a broken heart and then left home. He'd come to Cardiff and changed his name and started a new life, as a new person. Even John didn't know the full extent of his secrets. Two years into his university course his father had sat in his chair, in his library and put a gun to his head. Jack hadn't been surprised that his father couldn't go on without his mother. He'd tried to contact Gray but his brother had disappeared from the rehabilitation unit. He'd got his inheritance and left. All he'd heard since then were rumours but somehow he knew that his brother would never forgive him for ruining his life. There was no way that Jack was ready to share this with Ianto, but, he decided, he would tell him about his time in Afghanistan and about what had happened with Jackie Harness.

'Ianto I've seen things I never dreamt I'd see; things people shouldn't have to see. I've loved people I never would have loved if I hadn't left home, if I hadn't joined up, if I hadn't come here and I wouldn't change that for the world. While I was away there was someone, the soldier who I tried to save after we hit the roadside bomb.' Jack watched Ianto's face but it didn't change; he saw no blame in Ianto's eyes, at least not yet, just sympathy.

'Nothing happened between us, we just talked. Yes he was gay but hadn't really admitted it to anyone; he'd hardly admitted to himself. He'd heard about me and sought me out. I think he fancied me; no, I know he fancied me, but I told him about you and he accepted that.'

'Would things have been different if you'd had more time together and been away from me for longer? Adoration can be very persuasive Jack.' Ianto asked.

'Truth Ianto I don't know. We hadn't been together long at the time and I was angry with you because you hadn't told Lisa about us. He was a nice bloke and I did feel sorry for him. A few weeks after we'd met we were sent out on manoeuvres together. We were posted to a base where they trained the local police. The car in front of us hit the bomb and was destroyed. Shrapnel exploded everywhere. Our car was caught in the blast and we rolled down the slope into the ravine. I got Jackie out and dragged him to cover.'

'How the hell did you manage that with your injuries and weren't you under fire as well?'

'I crawled and dragged as best I could. I found some shelter behind a rock and we stayed there. I knew all the long that Jackie wasn't going to make it. I wasn't sure that I was going to make it. I thought that this might be my last night on earth.'

'Did you think about me at all?' Ianto asked, feeling bad that he'd asked the moment after the words came out of his mouth.

'Of course I did but Jackie needed me and I gave him what he needed. We talked about our lives and our loves. He didn't want to die alone so I held him and kissed him while he was dying. He just needed someone, he needed to feel my arms around him as he died and I watched him die Ianto; I didn't let him go. We talked until he could talk no more.

When the cavalry arrived I was told that there were a few strange looks; they found us still holding hands, with my arms wrapped around him. He'd finally bled to death. For a while they couldn't work out where all the blood had come from because we were both covered in it.

My greatest regret is that I missed his funeral. I wrote to his parents after they wrote to thank me for trying to save him. Reading between the lines I think they knew about him; I think someone had told them how he was found. They thanked me for being there with him in his final moments. They were glad that he hadn't died alone and in pain. Ianto all he'd had was one great love in his life and that had only lasted a few weeks. It made me realise how lucky I am.'

Later when I woke up I was so glad that you were there and that I had you to love me. I can't tell you what that meant to me, what it still means to me. And that's everything Ianto. I'm not saying sorry for comforting a dying man. I would have done anything he wanted that night, anything he needed.'

'I know Jack. That's the sort of man you are; that's why I love you. I'm glad you were there for him when he needed someone because I know that you'll always be there for me.'

Ianto leant in towards Jack, putting his hands either side of his face, he pulled him in for a kiss, soft and tender but full of passion. He didn't care about anything else but here and now and being with Jack. Together they'd survive anything life could throw at them.

**Now I've decided to leave Meat alone for a while. I have an idea but it just doesn't fit in here so I'm doing Adam next. It's going to get very dark indeed. Remember what Adam did in the programme and how he affected them all; I watched it again this morning. Ianto's scream!! I'll say no more.**


	37. Chapter 29

**Well this chapter changed as I wrote it. It is a bit M rated for sex and swearing but this is Adam and I remember Tosh in the programme. Ianto also does that lesson he was afraid of teaching. I have edited this slightly in the long paragraph to account for something coming up.  
**

Chapter 29 – Adam 'meets' Tosh

Tosh met him first. She'd been asked to lead a course on introducing VLEs in schools and Adam had been one of the people on the course. According to him he was on a six month exchange with another teacher and worked in a school in Swansea. Later they were to find that none of this was true. In fact nothing that Adam ever told them and very little he ever said proved to be the truth. He would try in one way or another to destroy them all.

Adam had invited her out to dinner the day after the course. He'd taken her to the Bayside Brasserie and wined and dined her. He told her he was from Melbourne. His name was Adam Smith. He taught ICT and had wanted to come to Britain after a friend had said how great it was. He'd planned on going to London but ended up in Wales. He was glad as he thought Wales was beautiful. He didn't mention the name of the school he worked at and Tosh didn't think to ever ask. He was just nice to her. He complemented her on her beauty and her brains. He listened as she explained the intricacies of setting up the new systems. He asked relevant questions. He even said he could play chess. He seemed perfect and Tosh thought he was just what she needed after Tommy had left. He went in the taxi with her to her flat where he'd left his car earlier. He said he would drive home but Tosh found herself saying.

'It's a long way to drive Adam. Come in for a coffee you can sleep on my sofa if you want.'

He'd agreed to come in. They'd drunk coffee sat on the sofa listening to Snow Patrol's Greatest Hits. He'd kissed her and touched her, somehow managing to undo her bra and press his hand against her breast. Tosh didn't stop him. She didn't stop him doing anything. She wanted his attention; she told herself that she deserved his attention. She led him by the hand to her bedroom not worrying that her blouse was undone as well as her bra. She allowed him to push her down on the bed and kiss her more. She kissed him back luxuriating in his touch as he removed her blouse and planted kisses on her neck and across her shoulders. She undid the buttons of his shirt and ran her fingers over his chest feeling the muscles and wondering at his strength. Somehow she found that she was fully naked and he was as well and lying on top of her pushing into her. She heard herself whimper as his hand grabbed at her breast and tweaked harder than she would have normally liked. She found herself arching her back to get him to go deeper. Suddenly he leant forward and kissed her, a hard bruising passionate kiss that took her breath away. Then when he'd finished and fell down by her side, spent and breathing heavily, she lay there and wondered what he would do. This part always showed you what sort of man you were in bed with. Adam lifted his arm to invite her in next to him and Tosh thought she'd made the right choice as she fell asleep in his arms. Adam stared at the ceiling and smiled. Tosh really was quite lovely and so very vulnerable. Getting to have her was going to be a bonus for him. Adam liked sex; he'd really tried to be good and not give in to these urges but in the end he realised that he wasn't too bothered about what sort of sex and who it was with, men, women they were all bodies and he could be very persuasive. Mostly however he had discovered that above all he liked to fuck with peoples' minds and so far so good.

Tosh had gone into work on Monday and talked about nothing in particular but Ianto and Jack noticed that she was dressed differently. She was wearing a tight dress they hadn't seen before, unbuttoned much further down than she normally would have worn it. True she was wearing a short cardigan over the top but it wasn't done up. Ianto also noticed as Owen watched her at lunchtime in the staffroom. She even seemed to move differently.

Later, at the end of a long day Ianto was sat in his room pondering several things but mainly how he had handled the lesson on religious views of homosexuality he'd just done with his year 10 group. He'd taught it exactly as he would normally have done, going through the social changes and the introduction of laws relating to the topic. For a while the pupils said nothing and Ianto began to relax. Then the questions began. He'd mentioned that the laws had only applied to men.

'So is it true then that Queen Victoria didn't think that lesbians existed Sir?' one of them asked. That was simple. 'Yes she refused to believe that women would choose to have sex with each other. She was a passionate woman who enjoyed sex with her husband, except for the children which came as by products, so there have never been laws that outlawed lesbianism in Britain.'

'So can people who are gay and straight both have sex when they're 16 Sir? I bet Daz and Az are at it then!' Josh commented. He played scrum half on the school team.

'Josh no personal comments please but yes the ages are the same and have been for a few years – equal opportunities and all that.' There were a few snorts around the room.

'So Sir you know you're gay. Have you always been gay and did you break the law when you were sixteen because you'd have been 16 before the law changed wouldn't you have Sir?'

'Well there are a few questions there Sam and I'll try to be as honest as I can. I'm going to make it clear that there are some questions I won't answer,' Ianto replied trying to keep the tremor out of his voice.

'Firstly I'm not gay; I've had girlfriends.' He was interrupted by Sam, who said, 'But now you live with Captain Harkness don't you Sir?'

'Okay let's get this out of the way. Yes I do live with Captain Harkness now but I haven't always. Anyway I was 15 in 1996 and at that time the law for homosexual relations said 18 was the age of consent. It wasn't a problem for me. The law on the age of consent was equalised in 2000.

Alright as you might guess traditional religious views of the main two religions have not agreed with homosexuality. We'll go through them and then look at the more modern views.'

The class settled to make the necessary notes. At the end of the lesson Ianto was pleased that it was over until, as they were packing away, Jason Matthews asked, with a smirk across his face, 'so Sir, giver or receiver?' Ianto tried desperately not to blush and then was saved by Shelly, who slapped her boyfriend hard across the back of his head. 'Trust you, we were all trying to be grown up and you had to say that and show yourself and me up.'

'Well you wanted to know as well and I used the polite version,' he replied.

'Yeah I know but, sorry Sir, now get out the bell's gone and if you're late for Ms Johnson you won't have a sex life because she'll have your balls in a vice.'

Ianto watched them go and not for the first time thought saved by the bell as his year 7 class came in.

Back in the present, Ianto was just sitting with his year 7 books in front of him, staring into space, as Tosh came in.

'May I say you're looking particularly lovely today Miss Sato. You do realise that Owen couldn't keep his eyes off you all lunchtime don't you.'

'Mmm,' Tosh replied, 'wear a tighter dress and show a bit of cleavage and Owen follows you round like a puppy. Frankly Ianto I don't care as I've met someone else.'

'Oh yeah, do tell; when was this?' Ianto asked, putting down his pen. Tosh sat on the table nearest to his desk.

'Well you know that course I did on Thursday I didn't tell you but I met a man called Adam Smith, he's Australian working in Swansea. He asked me out and well one thing led to another.' She blushed slightly with the memory of that night.

'Tosh are you saying that you had sex with him on your first date. Well was he any good then?'

Tosh laughed, 'Bloody fantastic,' she replied. 'He was again on Saturday too. He persuaded me to buy this dress. He even went shopping with me on Saturday morning. He may be perfect. And please don't tell me it's too soon after Tommy; I know what I'm doing.'

'So what's he like then other than a wonder in bed?' Ianto was curious.

'That's why I wanted to speak to you. I wondered if you and Jack wanted to come round on Friday night. I'm going to invite Gwen and Rhys too. It's been ages since I did a dinner party.'

'Sounds interesting, I'm sure Jack will be curious too. It's a date,' Ianto replied.

Later that evening Ianto was once again trying to mark his year 7 books and Jack was doing a good job trying to distract him, because, once again, Jack had discovered the hobnobs and was dunking them in his coffee. He knew Ianto thought that this was sacrilegious as his coffee was indeed sacred and deserved to be worshipped, not treated in this way. But he loved to tease him.

'Jack, I forgot, Tosh has invited us out to dinner on Friday. It seems she has a new man. She met him at that course and would you believe she's already slept with him twice. I must admit I'm curious.'

Now that caught Jack's attention. 'Really, our quiet little Tosh! Mind you I did notice the cleavage today; so did Owen. I thought he was going to pass out. Well Friday night should be interesting. Now get those books marked. I've written that report for the governors and I fancy an early night.'

'Okay Captain, this'll take me about half an hour and then I'm all yours.' He wondered if he'd ever get bored of being with Jack. Forty minutes later when he got into the bedroom and saw what Jack was wearing, he doubted that, even if they lived several lifetimes, he'd ever find being with Jack boring. He smiled and closed the bedroom door.

**A/N **

**Early warning – these chapters with Adam are going to be dark and may stray towards an M rating. I will put warnings on specific chapters. **

**Trying to get to 200 reviews so if you've time please write a few words. The traffic information seems to be down so I've no idea how many people have read the last chapter but reviews are coming through finally.**


	38. Chapter 30

**Firstly thank you so much to everyone who reviewed; this was my most ever for one chapter. I still have no story traffic so I'm wondering if it's just me or everyone. **

**This is really a chapter to establish the main characters reactions to Adam and to show that he has his own conflicts. **

Chapter 30 – The dinner party

Jack managed to park the SUV not far from Tosh's block of flats.

'I wonder what he's like then this new bloke,' Ianto said while Jack locked the car.

'Well she seems pretty into him,' Jack replied. They walked to the building and pressed the entrance buzzer for Tosh's flat.

'Just give him a chance Jack. I know you can be a bit protective of her and I know you feel guilty about what happened with Tommy.'

'It's us,' Jack said to the intercom and the buzzer sounded for them to push through the door.

'I can't remember when I last went to a dinner party,' Ianto said as they climbed the two flights of stairs. 'Perhaps we should have one.'

'Are you forgetting what we did on that table Ianto?' Jack winked salaciously.

''Now you behave yourself if she uses olive oil in the salad dressing. No lewd comments.' Ianto barely suppressed his laughter at the thought of how they'd used the olive oil on that occasion.

They stood outside the door. Ianto put his arm around Jack's waist and as he lent in to kiss him gently Jack whispered, 'oh yeah, now I can stand up perhaps we can try ….' He didn't get to finish as Tosh opened the door.

'Wow Tosh you look absolutely stunning,' Jack said and handed her the wine. She was dressed in a figure hugging scarlet dress and red heels. Her hair was caught up with a red flower at the back. She spun around and said, 'nice huh, Adam has such a good eye for these things.' Ianto handed her the flowers and they followed her in. Adam was stood in the kitchen.

'What can I get you to drink?' he asked.

'Just water for me please I'm driving,' Jack replied.

'Ianto, what about you? I'm guessing I've got you two the right way round.'

'I'll have a glass of white please,' Ianto held out his hand, which received a firm handshake and added, 'Yes I'm Ianto Jones and this is…'

'Captain Jack Harkness,' Adam interrupted, 'of fame and renown. It's good to meet you both. I'm Adam Smith, as I'm sure Tosh has told you. Doesn't she look amazing in that dress?'

Ianto looked Adam up and down. He and Jack hadn't known how formal the dress was going to be for the evening so Ianto had stuck to trousers and shirt without the tie and jacket. Jack was the same except for the trade mark braces. Adam wore blue jeans and a Bondi Beach surfer boy t-shirt. He imagined when in Australia that his rather unkempt hair would be streaked with blonde; it was now rather mousy. In the handsome stakes Jack and Ianto beat him hands down but Ianto noted the way Tosh looked at him and thought well she likes him; she likes him a lot.

The buzzer sounded and Tosh let in Gwen and Rhys minutes later they were knocking the door.

'Evening everyone,' Rhys said in his usual jovial manner. 'Any chance of a beer I'm parched. I seem to have spent all day yelling at stupid drivers who can't read maps and customs at Dover who wanted to stop one of my lorries. Anyway you must be Adam, Rhys Williams and this is my lovely fiancée, Gwen Cooper.'

Ianto could see that Gwen had smartened Rhys up for the evening and she was dressed simply in the black trousers and lilac blouse. The colour suited her.

'So Adam tell us a bit about yourself; Tosh hasn't said much and I'm sure she's filled you in about us,' Gwen's tone was more challenging than the others expected and Ianto took a quick glance to see how Jack reacted.

'Yes Adam, do tell,' Jack added.

'Right if you're going to interrogate him why don't you sit in the other room while I finish off sorting the starters and set up in here?'

'Sure you don't need any help,' Ianto offered.

'No I'm fine. Not much to do now. I'll shout if I need anyone. Is that okay Adam? I'm sure they won't be too bad but you know what teachers are like.'

'Hey not all of us are teachers. God I am surrounded tonight aren't I, so no talk about anything to do with education,' Rhys demanded. 'So Adam what do you think to Wales then?'

'It's certainly a bit colder than home but so far I like the people I've met and it's great being able to go to the rugby regularly.'

'Oh yeah, Blues or Ospreys?' Rhys replied.

'Blues, of course; in fact I'm going tomorrow; if anyone wants to join me I've a spare. Ianto what about you? Are you into rugby?'

'Yeah I'm a big Blues fan and I'd love to go. It's been a while and it's always good having someone to go with but I think Rhys would like to go as well.'

'Think it'll be you Ianto as I have to bloody work tomorrow,' Rhys said, sounding as disappointed as he looked. 'Another time maybe?'

'Sure,' Adam replied smiling. Jack wondered at that smile and felt a small twinge of jealousy. He then told himself to stop being stupid as Adam was so obviously with Tosh.

Tosh shouted from the kitchen. 'Food's ready everyone. Bring your glasses.'

They sat and ate. Ianto, Rhys and Adam spent a lot of time talking about the current season and how the Blues were doing. All agreed that Wales' play had been far too erratic in the Home Nations but not the reason why.

'You've got to admit that Shane Williams is brilliant even if he does play for the Ospreys,' Rhys stated.

'Oh I'll give you that but Wales will get slaughtered by the Wallabies next time out, 'Adam replied.

'God Jack don't you just hate it when men get together and talk rugby,' Gwen said.

'I don't mind watching it,' Jack said smirking, but I must admit I've never got all emotional about it like Ianto.'

Gwen looked over to where Tosh was serving up the main course. Adam had joined her and had his hand firmly placed on Tosh's lower back reaching down and stroking her. It struck Gwen as odd. There was just something slightly too good to be true about this bloke. Adam and Tosh brought the food to the table.

'So Jack,' Adam began, 'if you're not into rugby what are you into?'

'Oh this should be interesting,' said Gwen.

Ianto deliberately stared at Gwen. He hoped that he was managing to look annoyed with a tinge of anger. 'Now what are you expecting him to say Gwen?' Ianto asked. 'You only had to ask if you wanted a blow by blow account of our sex life.' Ianto bit his bottom lip trying to control the giggles. Jack was busy stroking his thigh at the time and Ianto could feel him shaking with laughter. For a moment Gwen looked embarrassed and then, catching Jack's eye, she burst out laughing as well.

'Bloody hell you had me going there for a minute Ianto. Anyway Adam it's easy to tell you what Jack's into, just ask him about World War II and he'll bore you to death with the details of the war, the planes, the technology, the films and please never ask about the music or we'll have to listen to Moonlight Serenade and I bet Ianto has heard it enough by now.'

'Luckily he has headphones but he will hum along with the music,' Ianto explained.

'Ah that would explain the look Jack and the great coat hung up over there. What got you interested in that era? I know you're a bit older than all of us but you're not that old.' Adam smiled and looked at Ianto.

'It was my grandfather,' Jack explained. He was in the RAF during World War II. He fought at the Battle of Britain. He used to spend hours telling me about it when I was young.'

'Fighters or bombers?' Adam asked. Jack was surprised. 'Fighters,' he replied. 'He flew Spitfires.'

'Wow that must have been amazing. Mind you the Spitfires always had the advantage over the Messerschmitts because they were fighting over Britain and so didn't have to worry about refuelling. The RADAR stations and group formation system set up by Dowding really gave them an advantage. And then that German bomber made a mistake and Hitler decided not to invade but launch the Blitz.' As Adam continued talking he realised that everyone in the room was staring at him.

'What?' he said. 'I had a granddad who liked to talk about planes as well. I've always been fascinated though I must admit it's the First World War stuff and Gallipoli that I find amazing.'

Gwen watched the look of pure adoration on Tosh's face as Adam continued to discuss wars and battles with Jack. This man really was too good to be true. He goes shopping with Tosh, he talks rugby with Rhys and Ianto and he discusses war planes with Jack. And then she heard Rhys speaking in a tone she knew well.

'Churchill, the big war hero but not in Wales. Gallipoli was a disaster but Tonypandy, don't get me started. He turns the troops on Welsh miners like my great grandfather. You don't mention his name around there, not if you want to get out alive.'

'And he's back in the room,' Gwen laughed, 'Rhys the rant. I forget you know that stuff and then it's like I don't know you at all.'

'Hey just because I don't have a degree like you lot doesn't mean I'm totally ignorant.' Rhys looked at everyone in the room. 'God you're easy to wind up you great lummox.' Gwen hugged him. Everyone laughed as Rhys asked, 'what, well it's all true.'

'Tosh this teriyaki chicken is amazing,' Adam said, pressing his hand over hers. 'Beauty and talent combined into one great package. I may never go home again.' He leant over to kiss Tosh as if there was no-one else in the room until Rhys coughed.

'I've got vanilla cheesecake with raspberry coulis for afters,' Tosh said and she began to clear the plates from the table, with Adam's help. She caught the look between Jack and Ianto. 'What you both like vanilla don't you?' she asked. 'Or I am missing some sort of sexual innuendo here?' Adam whispered something into her ear as he stood next to her. 'Really?' she replied. 'Somehow I can't see that applying to Jack.'

Ianto had rarely seen Jack blush but now he did. He leant over and quietly said, 'olive oil' into his ear causing Jack to grin.

After the meal they sat down while Ianto helped Tosh making the coffee. Jack continued talking war with Adam for a while until Tosh suggested playing Trivial Pursuit.

'Five teachers and me,' Rhys said.

'Ah but you were educated in the university of life, Rhys darling so I don't mind you being on my team.' Gwen hugged her fiancée.

'You'll never beat two humanities specialists,' Jack said and he was proved right as he and Ianto emerged as victors sometime later. Jack stifled a yawn.

'Time to go home old man,' Ianto said. 'You need your beauty sleep.'

'Yeah time for us to get off too Rhys. Tosh it's been a lovely evening. You must come round to ours sometime.'

They all walked out together.

'So what did you think?' asked Rhys. He seems like a nice bloke, likes rugby, so he can't be that bad.'

'Yeah and going to the match tomorrow will be good,' Ianto agreed. 'It'll be nice to go to a match with someone who's not just looking at their legs.'

'Oi I know the rules,' Jack replied, 'but it does mean that I can have a Saturday afternoon to myself.'

'And play all those bloody records,' Ianto added.

'You're quiet my love,' Rhys observed. 'What did you think? Tosh certainly seems to like him.'

'Hmm,' replied Gwen. 'He's alright I suppose.' To herself she thought, 'there's just something about him I can't put my finger on and he just seems too good to be true.'

Later Adam lay in bed next to the sleeping form of Toshiko Sato. 'God she's so clingy,' he thought. He wondered how far he could push her, how much she'd take; what she'd be prepared to do for him. He knew he couldn't go too far but he was missing that buzz. Tomorrow he'd begin with Ianto, which wasn't going to be too much of a hardship. He'd been surprised to find that he liked him but he had a job to do. He told himself that these feelings meant nothing; that he didn't want him in that way. He wouldn't give in to those urges. But somewhere deep down inside he knew that there was part of him that was looking forward to corrupting Ianto Jones and to shaking up his seemingly happy little world.

**There are a few people who will get the olive oil comments for those who don't just revisit the scene in the kitchen after the date.**

**Reviews are lovely so let me know.**

**The next chapter will not be for the feint hearted as Adam sets about 'corrupting' Ianto.**

**PS a flat = apartment**


	39. Chapter 31

**This is a long chapter which I could have split but I've decided to give you it all. The first two parts are largely fluffy with occasional suggestiveness. This sets up the third part. There is a warning before this part; please read. Thanks for all the reviews.**

Chapter 31 – project Ianto – part 1

'Great seats, how did you manage to get these?' Ianto asked sitting down.

'The bloke I exchanged with has connections with the club so we get to sit in the premium seats. The view is amazing from here; I always prefer to sit in the middle. How do you think they're going to do today?' Adam continued to look through the programme.

'They should win but you never know. It's really wonderful to be able to get to see them. I could go with Rhys or Jack but it's a bit difficult.' Ianto explained.

'Hmm I bet Jack just talks about what they look like, not how they play. Some people just don't get the importance of the game,' Adam said.

'Oh Jack's not that bad, he just doesn't care about the Blues. However, get our school side out and he spends the whole match running up and down the line. Which reminds me, our school team has made it through to the final of the Vale Cup. It's being held here next Saturday morning.'

'I've got tickets for the Osprey match next week. It's an evening kick off in mid week. Do you fancy going to that? You could stay over with me if you wanted. I know it's a school night but you could get to work easily enough from mine.' Adam asked.

'Can I let you know?' Ianto replied.

'Need to check with Jack do you?' Adam smiled.

'It's not like that, me and Jack, but yes I do have to see if there's anything planned.' Ianto tried not to sound embarrassed.

'It's alright you're a couple I get it. It's what couples do,' Adam replied.

'Yeah, I suppose it is. Here come the teams now. This really is a great view.' Ianto settled into watching, shouting whenever the ref made the wrong decision. At half time they went to the bar and got a pint.

'So how did you and Jack get together then? Tosh tells me you used to have a girlfriend before you met him. I can see that he's very handsome and charming.'

'I've often wondered how to explain it and I can't really. There's just something about him that is impossible to ignore. I knew it from the moment I met him and it was me who sort of chased him. Oh he flirted but if I'd have said back off he would have done. It just sort of happened gradually and then it was really over Christmas that we actually got together. After he went to Afghanistan and got injured he moved in with me so I could look after him. We probably moved a bit more quickly because of that, but I have no regrets.'

'This may sound personal but I've always had my doubts about the existence of bisexuality. Take that blonde over there; she's attractive yeah?' Adam stated this as a fact.

'Yeah she's attractive. I am bisexual Adam; I can appreciate a good looking woman. After all I had a girlfriend for six years, although I will admit that she was in a coma for a year but I didn't even look at anyone else until Jack. Now I'll ask you, what about him over there? He may be in a wheelchair but he's very good looking. In fact,' Ianto stopped and looked at him more closely, 'he looks a bit like a blonder version of Jack. Now isn't that weird. Anyway I can have a view on both sexes but not want to take it further with either; Jack is quite enough for me.' When he looked back the man in the wheelchair was gone.

'What about you? Never been tempted to get married then?' Ianto asked.

'Once or twice,' Adam responded, 'but people can let you down and you've got to be certain that you've found the right woman. And before you give me the third degree I may have only known Tosh for a bit but she's really important to me. I think I could easily fall for her.'

'I'm pleased to hear it. Come on Adam time to go and you can tell me which of the Blues players you'd like to shag most!'

'Hey I'm only here for the rugby Ianto!' Adam replied as they took their seats.

'Yeah they all say that,' said Ianto, laughing.

At the end of the game the Blues had won by a narrow margin.

'Great game Adam and thanks for taking me. Are you out with Tosh tonight?' Ianto asked.

'We're going into town to hit the clubs for a change. Fancy joining us?' Adam replied.

'Not really my thing Adam. Jack and I are off to the pictures tonight then we may eat somewhere, not sure where; Jack was going to ring up this afternoon.' They reached Adam's car.

'I'll drop you off. It's been good and let me know about next week. I'll be at Tosh's tomorrow so you can ring me there.'

When Ianto got home he pushed through the door and yelled, 'I'm home,' before heading for the bathroom and then coming downstairs. He found Jack sitting on the sofa watching the Battle of Britain yet again. He lent over and kissed Jack on the head and ruffled his hair.

'Have a good afternoon? We won by the way and Adam got great seats. He's an interesting bloke but I don't think he gets what I see in you. He seems very straight. He's asked me if I want to go to the evening match on Wednesday and stay over at his. That'll be alright won't it?'

'Whatever you want Ianto is okay with me. Do you realise that it will be the first night we've been apart since I came out of hospital?' Jack was surprised about how much this bothered him.

'Ah feeling a tad jealous cariad; there's really no need.' He moved around to the front of the sofa and positioned himself on Jack's lap, before lying back and saying, 'kiss me, kiss me now. I must have you or die in the attempt.'

'Ianto I might not kiss you at all if you keep that up, don't make fun of the old.' He leaned over and kissed Ianto, opening his mouth with a probing tongue and pressing their lips together until he heard Ianto moan under his touch. Fifteen minutes later, somewhat stickier and sweatier, both were breathing much more heavily.

'I must go to the rugby more often if it has that effect on you,' Ianto said. 'Come on let's get showered before we go out tonight. Did you book anywhere?'

'No I thought we'd just go into one of the places at the Red Dragon Centre. It's not like we're hiding anymore so it's Italian, Indian or Chinese. We can see what we feel like.' Ianto grabbed his hand and pulled him off the sofa into a hug.

'I love you Jack Harkness,' he said, staring into those piercing blue eyes.

'I know,' he replied. 'What's not to love? Race you to the shower.'

'Oh,' said Ianto, pretending to look disappointed. 'Couldn't we just share?'

'Ianto Jones you'll be the death of me.' They both raced up the stairs.

Back in school on Monday it was the first real week of the exam season. Ianto stayed later that night to do revision with the GCSE RE group as their exam was the next day. On Wednesday Ianto left for Adam's house straight from school. Adam was renting somewhere in Bridgend so it was a quick dash down the M4. The directions were easy to follow and Ianto found his house quickly. They were going to a local pub for a quick meal before going off to the Ospreys ground. Once they got inside Ianto realised that their seats were again in the best section.

'This bloke you've exchanged with must spend all his money on rugby tickets if he can get these seats,' Ianto noted again.

After watching the game, which the Ospreys won easily, they returned to Adam's house and had a few lagers. Ianto found it surprisingly easy to talk to him. They chatted about life in Australia. Adam seemed to have travelled around a bit. He'd also spent time working on IT systems in various places.

'What got you into teaching then?' Ianto asked. 'It's not everyone's cup of tea.'

'My Mum was a teacher and I thought I'd see what it was like and I found I was good at it. There's so much going on with IT in education and it's good to be able to use my skills. I'll be able to go back to my school in Melbourne and use all the stuff Tosh has taught me. What got you into this job then?'

'It's the only thing I ever wanted to do, which is a bit of a surprise as there's no one in my family who stayed on in education. I found myself doing philosophy and religious studies at Cardiff Uni and then I did my PGCE in London as we wanted a change of scene. I'd met Lisa at Cardiff but we didn't get together until we went to London. Let's just say I lacked confidence and living at home was a bit restrictive. We were together for a long time until her accident.'

'What happened?' Adam asked.

'She was in a car accident. A drunk driver went into the side of her car and totalled it. She was in a coma for a year. We came back to Cardiff to make it easier on her parents. I think I'd given up hope that she'd ever wake up and then I met Jack and, of course, she did wake up,' Ianto explained.

'So how did she react to you telling her about you and Jack? That must have come as quite a shock. I can't imagine she took it well.'

'She did slap me at some point in the conversation but overall she was pretty good. I think she realised that it was different between us anyway. She and Jack had a long chat once when they met in the hospital. She's engaged now to one of the doctor's who treated her. We're due to have dinner with them next week. It's all very civilised really.'

'What about your family?' Adam asked.

'God this is twenty questions isn't it? Well I'll admit I only told my sister Rhiannon a few weeks back after a journalist wrote an article about Jack and in the original she was going to name me as his partner. She took it well but we've only each other as our parents are dead. All in all I've been lucky really. I've been adopted by Jack's friends. There are a few people from uni I still speak to but not often. Coming here must have been a big wrench for you; six months in a foreign country could be hard.'

'I know a few people in Britain and I've still some relatives over here. The school I'm in is pretty welcoming and I tend to travel about a bit at weekends and holidays. Its half term coming up but there's a midweek match at the Liberty Stadium again if you fancy another night over here. Not going away that week are you?

'No we're going to Scotland for two weeks in the summer. Jack was born there and I've never been so we're having a bit of a tour staying in various places. Yeah I'd love to come next week and stay if you're prepared to put up with me. If you don't mind though I think it's time I turned in as I've got to get up earlier to get back to work. Thanks Adam it's made a nice change.'

'No worries. Your room is upstairs on the left. There's an alarm clock next to the bed. Sleep well and I'll see you in the morning.'

Adam waited until he heard Ianto shut his bedroom door and then picked up his mobile and rang a number.

'It's me. Yeah it's going well. Yeah he trusts me. We're meeting here again next week and I'll do it then. I'm going to see them all over the weekend for a school rugby match. I've become part of the team really. You need to be more careful; he saw you at the rugby and noticed the resemblance to Jack. No I can do this; I said I would. No, I won't be tempted myself; you know I'm over that. I've seen how Jack looks at Ianto. This will make him suffer don't you doubt it. I'll contact you again only when it's over.'

Project Ianto – part 2

Saturday morning they were all back at the City Stadium Cardiff. Torchwood High were playing Barry Boys Comp in the final of the Vale Cup. Ianto was sat with Gwen, Rhys, Tosh, Adam, Aidan and John. There were various other staff about, as well as parents and many pupils. Jack was down with Owen and the other PE staff helping out. Ianto felt a pair of hands on his shoulder and realised that Jack had come up from the changing room.

'Everything alright Jack?' Ianto asked.

'Great, Owen's just done a brilliant team talk. Daz is really buzzing. He's interested to know you're here Rhys,' Jack replied.

'There are some other scouts around today Jack; I recognise the blokes from the Ospreys and the Blues. There may well be others,' Rhys added.

Just then both teams came out onto the pitch.

'They have some big lads playing forward in that Barry team,' Ianto observed.

'None bigger than your Captain,' Adam noticed. 'He's a big lad. Is he the lock you mentioned?'

'Yeah that's Daz Rees. He's a great player and Rhys reckons he's good enough to be professional in the future. His boyfriend Aaron is the lad over there that you'll hear yelling throughout.' Ianto pointed towards the good looking blonde lad sat in the front row.

'Boyfriend but they're only sixteen aren't they?' Adam realised how disapproving he sounded.

'Sixteen is old enough in Britain and Daz has had his problems. Aaron keeps him grounded and has been good for him. He lives with his Gran as his Mum is in a hospice now; she has cancer. Both are really great lads and I for one hope they're happy. Both are staying with us for 'A' levels anyway so we can continue to work with them. It looks like they're getting ready to start.'

Tosh, sat on the other side of Adam, said, 'you will explain what's going on as I've really no idea how this game works.'

'Course I will sweetheart, now first of all you'll notice the ball is pointy!' Adam replied smiling.

'Even I know that,' Tosh responded. 'It's the other stuff, scrums and offside I don't get.'

'I've no idea what's really going on,' Gwen interrupted. 'I just cheer when the ball gets into the right half.'

The referee blew the whistle and the Torchwood scrum half kicked the ball into the opposing half to begin. Jack could see Owen pacing up and down along the line. No doubt he would be trying not to swear as he shouted encouragement.

The first half was very close with both sides scoring a try and conversion. Torchwood edged slightly ahead at half time as they got a penalty right in front of the posts, which was easily kicked over the bar. Jack disappeared down to the changing rooms to tell them how well they were doing and Ianto went with Adam to get coffee all round. They were all going out at lunchtime, regardless of the result. The second half was equally as tight. Both sides managed a penalty each and then Barry ran in a try and conversion. Torchwood, with ten minutes to go, had to get the same. For five minutes they continually attacked the Barry back line until their scrum half made a mistake and Daz intercepted the ball. Through sheer strength he powered past three of their players and landed the try between the posts. Now the fly half stepped up to take the penalty. Everyone held their breath and the ball sailed between the posts. All of them jumped up and cheered. There were a few minutes remaining and Torchwood managed to hold on until the whistle. Aaron dived over to hug his boyfriend. The staff were jubilant and went down to the pitch to congratulate the team. After the presentation of the cup the staff went off to the local pub, where they'd booked a table for around twenty of them. For the rest of the afternoon the beer flowed and every one was happy; a victory and a week off.

Jack found himself sitting with Adam as Ianto was off talking to Rhys and Gwen.

'So are you okay with Ianto staying over at mine again on Wednesday then Jack? I promise to return him in one piece,' Adam smirked a bit as he spoke, making Jack feel slightly uncomfortable. 'We had a long chat last week about how you two got together. You're lucky Jack, Ianto is a good guy and easy to like. I hope you realise that or someone might come along and take him off you.'

Jack thought a bit before replying. 'I'm not sure how I should take that Adam, seeing as you've only known us a few weeks. I know how lucky I am having Ianto. I know that I'm lucky that he chose me over Lisa. We've been through a lot. Anyway, I thought you were straight Adam, therefore, I'm assuming that you're not after him yourself; so what are you getting at?'

'Oh nothing really Jack, just making conversation but I can't help noticing how many women admire him and he knows an attractive woman when he sees one. I'm just saying that you should be good to him as if you're not there will be a queue forming.'

Jack got up. 'I know I have nothing to worry about Adam; I trust Ianto. He's a grown man and able to make his own decisions. I don't know what you're playing at.'

'Going to tell him not to come with me on Wednesday now Jack?' Adam asked.

Jack spoke quietly, almost under his breath, leaning down towards the other man. 'No Adam, Ianto is his own man. He likes you and he needs friends but if you do anything to hurt him understand that you will have me to deal with.' Jack turned to find himself facing Tosh.

'Everything alright Jack?' she asked, looking puzzled.

'Yes Tosh, everything's fine. Adam was just telling me what a great catch Ianto is and I was agreeing with him.' Jack strode off towards where Ianto was sitting with Rhys, discussing the match. He kissed Ianto on the head, not worrying about anyone else being there. Ianto turned with a question in his eyes.

'You okay Jack, you look a bit angry?' he asked.

'Yeah I'm fine Ianto.' To everyone else he said, 'so are we all going to sit and eat then?' He checked with the staff and they went to their tables. During the next couple of hours Jack looked up a few times to find Adam glaring at him whilst he kissed Tosh or put his arm around her. Jack was puzzled. What was it with this bloke? After Wednesday he'd talk to Ianto. There was something he couldn't put his finger on. Perhaps Gwen feminine intuition had been right when they'd first met him.

**This third part gets very dark and M rated at the end. When I began thinking about the story it was even darker. There is a scene that involves non-con sex. The language is also M rated. I have changed some but not all. These events will have long term consequences due to the lack of retcon in real life. Please don't hate me too much.**

Project Ianto - Part 3

During the first two days of half term, the weather was good. They slept in on Monday and enjoyed some time together until Myfanwy began to protest at being ignored. They decided to give her a treat and take her off to Roath Park for a long run out, walking around the lake. Jack suggested getting some stuff for a picnic and so Ianto packed the hamper and off they went. It was a great day, just lounging around in the sunshine, not caring about anything. They watched the people feeding the ducks and kids playing around. Myfanwy played with other dogs and they watched the people rowing around the lake. The day was finished off with a meal sitting outside a pub. They found all the fresh air made them tired and went to bed early falling asleep quickly in each other's arms. Tuesday they dedicated to sorting the house and tidying the garden. They went to the local garden centre and bought some furniture and a new barbeque, which Jack insisted on using that evening. Later, in bed, they spent a long time just teasing and touching, 'trying to find extra erogenous zones,' Jack said, as he ran his fingers behind Ianto's knees.

'How the hell did you know that?' Ianto asked, as he moaned when Jack lightly stroked there.

'I've read a lot of books!' Jack replied enigmatically.

Ianto pulled Jack towards him and kissed him, running his fingers down Jack's back and laughing. 'Or watched a lot of dubious films,' he suggested.

'Believe me Ianto those sort of films don't have any one stroking behind people's knees. Stroking elsewhere like this,' he said reaching forward, 'is far more likely.'

'Hmm, Jack I wouldn't know. I've never seen one of those films.' Jack stopped what he was doing, much to Ianto's dismay.

'Are you trying to tell me that you've never watched a porn film Ianto? Not even a straight one or two women together. My God we'll have to do something about that in future.'

'Well you could always re-enact a few scenes now, just to show me,' Ianto suggested almost shyly. Jack smirked and before Ianto could do anything he found Jack had begun and he was already groaning. By the time they got to sleep Ianto had become very familiar with many of the major story lines of a certain type of film and he was exhausted.

The next day Adam came to pick Ianto up mid afternoon. Jack watched him wave goodbye with a somewhat heavy heart, laced with uncertainty. He had an awful sense of impending doom that made him almost run after Ianto and beg him to change his mind, but he didn't. He turned and went back in the house and found himself cuddling Myfanwy, sat on the sofa.

Ianto chatted to Adam about how they'd spent the last few days. Adam had taken Tosh for a couple of days to Pembrokeshire. The weather had been lovely and they'd wandered across beaches with hardly anyone on them.

'It was wonderful,' Adam explained. They sat in the same seats at the match and this time the Ospreys easily defeated the opposition, with Shane Williams running in four tries. After the match they went to a club. Ianto wasn't keen but Adam insisted. As Ianto wasn't driving he could have a drink. After a few pints Ianto began to relax. Two women came and sat with them. Ianto wanted to tell them that they were wasting their time as both of them were spoken for but Adam kept talking to them and later got up to dance. After a couple more pints Ianto joined in. 'Well it meant nothing,' he thought. By eleven Ianto was beginning to feel pretty much out of it and suggested they go home. He was surprised when one of the women joined them in the car. Adam said he was giving her a lift but Ianto became vaguely aware that the woman was helping carry him into the house and up the stairs. He tried to speak

'This isn't my room,' he said as they put him on the bed. He found he couldn't focus on what was going on. He wanted to close his eyes; he wanted to sleep. He felt his clothes being removed and he wanted to stop them; stop the hands pulling at him, but he couldn't seem to move. The room was spinning a bit. Did he feel sick? He wasn't sure. He heard Adam talking to the woman, calling her Rani, no that couldn't be right. Ianto realised that the woman was undressing as well. She was in her underwear. He couldn't understand why; he closed his eyes again. Well Adam could do what he wanted. He suddenly felt a weight above him and realised that he was now completely naked and exposed. The woman was sat over him, straddling him. There were flashes of light. He tried to speak, to tell her to stop but when she moved he felt her mouth on his cock. He didn't want to feel this; he didn't want to do this but he couldn't stop himself reacting. Why did that part of men's bodies have a will of their own? There were more light flashes and then she stopped for a moment, only for the feeling to begin again. When Ianto managed to open his eyes for the last time that night he wanted to scream, to cry out, but no noise came out of his mouth. Below him his eyes met those of Adam's as he expertly brought Ianto to a shattering orgasm. It was then that Ianto passed out.

As Adam wiped his mouth he looked at the unconscious form below him. He paid off the woman and looked at the photos on his digital camera. He then looked back at Ianto and rolled him onto his stomach. 'You made me do that Ianto Jones. It'll all your fault that I gave into temptation.' He took some more photos of Ianto lying there. He couldn't resist stroking that gorgeous arse, 'but that was all he was going to do wasn't it?' he thought. 'He wasn't like them.'

When Ianto woke the next day he felt dreadful and he had no memory of what had happened the night before.

'You had a lot to drink Ianto. Have some breakfast and I'll get you back home.' Adam had already loaded the photos on his PDA.

'Yeah I think I need to sleep some more,' Ianto replied. 'Can we get going now; I'm not bothered about breakfast. I don't think I could stomach anything.

'Sure,' Adam replied. 'Go and get in the car. I'll be there now.' Adam knew he had Jack's email address ready. They drove in silence; Ianto kept nodding off along the way. Adam rang the doorbell while Ianto staggered a bit up the path, towards Jack.

'Ianto are you okay?' Jack asked.

'He had a lot to drink last night and is a bit worse for wear. I think he just needs to sleep it off,' Adam explained.

'Yeah sleep Jack; I need to sleep; please take me to bed.' An image flashed in Ianto's mind but he couldn't pin it down.

'I'll leave him to you then Jack,' said Adam and he returned to his car. Jack almost carried Ianto upstairs. He began to undress his lover and was surprised when he tried to stop him. 'No leave me alone, don't do that. Get off me.'

'Okay Ianto, I'll leave you for a bit.' He put Ianto on his side and made sure that there was a pillow behind him to stop him rolling on his back. He went downstairs and returned to the work he had been doing on his computer. While he'd been with Ianto an e-mail had come in. He opened it absentmindedly and as he scrolled down his mouth fell open with shock; there in front of him was image after image of Ianto with some woman who was performing various sex acts on him. Then he got to the final picture, the most shocking of all. This showed Adam, with his mouth around Ianto's cock and Ianto with a look on his face that Jack knew well. He ran to the door. He saw Adam's car was still there, engine running. Adam smiled, waved and the car set off down the road, faster than Jack could run. He went back in the house, absolutely shattered. What the hell did those photos mean? It was then that he heard the scream coming from upstairs, like an animal in agony and began to sprint up the stairs to the source. He found Ianto, knees pulled up to his chin, eyes wide with panic. The noise he was making was like nothing Jack had ever heard before in his life.

**Well where do we go from here? What will Jack do next and how much will he tell Ianto? What has Ianto remembered? What did Adam actually do and why? Hopefully some answers coming up soon I just need to write them.**


	40. Chapter 32

**This may be the hardest chapter I've had to write for any story. I've tinkered with it and rewritten the end so many times. I've watched that section of Adam when Ianto talks to Jack about what he's done.**

Chapter 32 – I believe you

For a moment Jack didn't know what to do. He was still reeling from seeing those images but he had to help Ianto. The screaming had stopped but now the young man in front of him was just rocking back and forth, hands still clasped around his knees, trying to pull himself as tightly as possible. His eyes were still wide with shock as if he couldn't believe what his mind was trying to show him.

Jack hesitated. Did he touch Ianto, try to hold him, try to get him to break out of this trance? 'Think man think! You've dealt with sexual abuse of children. You know how this works. Come on you know he didn't do this willingly. Judging by the state he was in this morning he must have been given something. That bastard Adam has done this to him.' Jack wanted to consider why but that was a question for another time. Now he had to deal with the situation in front of him.

He sat with Ianto on the bed and slowly reached out a hand to touch Ianto's own. At the first touch Ianto flinched so Jack withdrew again, slowly.

'Ianto,' he said quietly. 'Ianto it's me, Jack. You're at home sweetheart. You're safe now. It's just us. There's no-one else here, just us.' He reached his hand again to touch Ianto, all the while talking to reassure him. This time Ianto didn't flinch and there was a slight flicker of recognition as his eyes looked at Jack.

'Ianto I know what happened. I can help if you'll let me. I love you and I want to help you.' Jack tried to keep his voice calm and even. He couldn't let his own fraying emotions take control because what he wanted to do, more than anything, was pull Ianto into his arms and hold him as tightly as he could. Suddenly there was a voice. 'Jack, make it go away; make it stop. Adam! Jack make him stop.' Then wide eyes looked directly at Jack. 'I didn't do it. I didn't want to. I don't remember. Why can't I remember? Jack you've got to believe me. I didn't know. I tried to stop them. I couldn't seem to stop them. Oh God Jack I couldn't stop me. I didn't want to react. I couldn't stop; I couldn't stop myself. I couldn't stop.'

He collapsed onto the bed and sobbed. His whole body shook and he again pulled himself as tightly as he could. Jack thought that his heart would break as he watched the man he loved fall apart in front of him. He had to bring him back. Jack laid one hand on his back.

'Ianto I know you didn't want either of them to touch you. I know you wouldn't. I believe you. Please try to understand that I believe you. You have to try to focus Ianto; focus on me and what I'm saying.'

Jack moved around to the other side of the bed and positioned himself so that he was lying next to Ianto, facing him. He slowly pulled Ianto's hands away from his face. Ianto didn't fight him. He held them gently and spoke quietly.

'Ianto you were drugged. You couldn't stop them. I know you didn't want what they did to you. I will never doubt you, Ianto. What they did to you was wrong. It wasn't your choice.'

At least as far as he could see from the pictures both the woman and Adam had only used their mouths on Ianto. The woman obviously got little reaction from him. Somewhere in the back of Jack's mind a thought was festering because there was the possibility that Adam had gone further and done more. He had no idea if Adam had actually raped Ianto and now was not the time to try to find out. But Jack also knew that date rape drugs didn't stay in the system for long and that if Ianto wanted to report the crime then the clock was ticking.

Abruptly Ianto got off the bed and ran to the bathroom. He threw up until there was nothing left and then sank down on the bathroom floor. Jack sat next to him and held his hands.

'Jack they touched me. He made me react. I couldn't stop him. I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me. I feel like an animal, a monster, who had no control over itself. Why couldn't I stop him? Jack please don't leave me. I love you. You do believe me don't you?' Then he began removing his clothes.

'I was wearing these. Get them off me. I need to wash. I need to clean myself.' The clothes were thrown to one side by the usually meticulous man. Jack picked them up. Ianto got in the shower and began to scrub, none too carefully.

'Jesus, Ianto that's almost scolding.' Jack turned down the heat and almost got in behind him, fully clothed. He didn't care how wet he got but he didn't want to frighten Ianto.

'Cariad,' Ianto looked at him because Jack never called him that. 'Come on Ianto if you want to wash that's okay.' Jack knew that any DNA evidence was now likely to have been washed away. He supposed there could be some on Ianto's boxers but at the moment that didn't matter. Ianto continued to scrub himself, especially around his genitals. Jack needed to stop him or he'd draw blood, he was scrubbing so hard.

'Gently Ianto, please. You're clean now. Come on get out of there and into this.' He took the towelling dressing gown off the back of the door and wrapped it around him.

'Come on, come back to the bedroom and sit. You have to decide what to do.'

When they got to the bedroom Jack sat next to Ianto, even though he was quite wet himself; once again he held onto his lover's hands. He seemed ready to allow Jack to do this.

'Ianto, Adam wanted to hurt you and me. I don't know why but I will find out. What he did was sexual assault. Now you have to decide if you want to report it. I'll do whatever you want.'

'No Jack, no; I don't want anyone else to know. Please no police. As long as you believe me, as long as you know I didn't want this. That's all I care about. You know that don't you Jack?'

'I know Ianto. I know what he did,' Jack explained.

Ianto suddenly pulled away. 'Jack, how do you know? I've only just realised you've known all the long. What's going on? I don't understand.'

'Ianto just listen to me. You're not going to like this. Adam sent me some photos by e-mail.' Ianto saw the flashes in his head.

'There were light flashes Jack. It must have been the camera. I want to see them.' He grabbed at Jack's arms.

'No Ianto I don't think that would be a good idea, not yet.'

'Jack I've only got what's in my head and it's really fuzzy. The photos might help me put things together.' Jack swallowed hard.

'Okay it's your decision. I'll go and get my laptop. Are you sure you want to look at them in here because I don't think I want to see them in our bedroom, our sanctuary. I want to keep him out.' It was the first time Jack had said anything about his feelings to Ianto.

'Jack it's too late; he's already here in my head and in yours. We can't escape it wherever we are.'

Jack went slowly down the stairs. He could feel the anger welling up inside him. He wanted to get hold of Adam Smith and punch is face until he was no longer recognisable. He'd been taught how to kill; he wanted to break a few bones. He wanted Adam to hurt. He picked up the laptop and trudged back up the stairs.

'Okay Ianto if you're sure, they're in that e-mail.' Jack gave Ianto the laptop. He didn't want to see the pictures again if he could help it. He put his arms around Ianto from behind and rested his forehead on Ianto's back. The young man showed no signs of pushing him away.

There were four pictures in all. The first one had the woman sat on top and Ianto could see that it was obvious that they weren't having sex. The next showed her 'performing' with a bored expression. The final two were Adam; the first clearly showing him during the act. Ianto found that he couldn't think the words to acknowledge what Adam was doing to him. The second photo focused on Adam wiping his face and with one fingertip in his mouth. Ianto could see the finger glistening in the reflected light of the camera flash. Why did he find that the most disturbing of all?

As he looked at them again he felt strangely detached from the images. It helped. He could see that this was just a man using him. Ianto knew that there was no emotion involved. He'd liked Adam but that was all. Did he feel violated? Not as much as he thought he would. The photos could have been much worse. Ianto wasn't sure what he should be feeling right now. He closed the laptop and put his hands on Jacks. They remained in that position for some time without speaking or moving.

'Jack do you love me?' he asked.

Jack put his head on Ianto's shoulder. 'You know I do Ianto,' Jack replied.

'And you do trust me? You don't have any doubts about what happened?'

'I've never doubted you Ianto and I never will. Adam has an agenda. We just don't know what it is yet.' Jack was happy that Ianto was willing to talk about things. It was better than brooding silently.

'When you were with John you stayed with him for five years didn't you even though he was unfaithful.'

'Yes Ianto, I loved him and forgave him because I couldn't imagine being without him but this isn't the same. You haven't been unfaithful to me.'

'Somehow it feels like I have, like I shouldn't have been away from you. I feel like it's my fault. If I hadn't gone with him this would never have happened.'

He turned slightly to look at his partner. 'I need you Jack. I need you to help me get over this. Half of me wants you to take your hands off me because I'm unclean, unworthy of your love. The other half wants you to pull me into your arms and protect me from everything. Look I know what he did and I hate that he did it but I want to get past this and I want you to promise me somethings. Firstly, don't seek him out and go for him. That's probably what he wants but you could end up in prison and lose your job and then I'd lose you as well. Secondly, you tell no-one what happened to me; I mean no-one Jack. This is between you and me. I know you won't think less of me but others might twist things.'

The phone rang and interrupted him. Jack hesitated and then answered it.

'Hello,' he said tentatively.

'Hi Jack is Ianto back?' 'Shit it was Tosh,' he thought.

'Yeah he's back,' Jack replied. Jack could feel the tension pouring out of Ianto.

'Oh right. Did you see Adam because he was supposed to meet me and he hasn't showed?'

'Oh God poor Tosh,' Jack thought, 'so soon after Tommy.'

'I saw him briefly. He left here around 9.30 this morning,' Jack replied.

'Okay thanks Jack. Everything alright with you?'

'Yeah Tosh kinda busy right now though,' He could imagine what she'd think.

'Sure I understand. I'll leave you to get on then. Say hello to Ianto for me.' Jack put the phone down.

'She thinks we're having sex now,' he said quietly.

'Jack I can't deal with Tosh now. Do you reckon he's done a runner? I hope so. I hope he's gone all the way back to Australia. Jack you're going to have to help Tosh; I can't. I don't even know how I'm ever going to be able to look at her let alone comfort her.'

The phone rang again.

'Well Jack did you enjoy the photos. Good of me I thought. I will meet you in the Butcher's Arms in Llandaff tomorrow at 1pm. Oh, and by the way, I have some more photos you might find interesting.' The phone clicked off.

'Who was that?' Ianto asked.

'Oh just one of those automated calls saying I'd won a prize but I hadn't really.' Jack hoped Ianto wouldn't question that. His mind was reeling. 'What was Adam implying?'

'I think I need a coffee Jack and some toast.' Ianto sat on the side of the bed.

'Right well let's go downstairs and I'll make some,' Jack replied.

'No Jack I'll make the coffee and you can do the toast,' Ianto almost smiled.

Sat eating toast and drinking coffee, Jack tried to focus his anger as he slowly clasped and released his hand, balling it into a fist. Once again the image of punching Adam filled his mind. He was terrified about seeing him about how he would react. He didn't know how he was going to leave Ianto on his own. And he couldn't bare the thought that Adam might have done more to him than the photos showed?

It was then that he realised that there were tears running down his face.

**I was concerned that it seemed as if Ianto was getting over this too quickly. He isn't, of course, but the chapter demanded some dialogue between the two. Next will be Jack confronting Adam and beginning to find out more**.


	41. Chapter 33

**Once again this turned into a long chapter. Sometimes I swear they chose what I write. This splits into two halves. To begin with the chapter was pure angst so I'd just like to thank Rosieposy who inspired me to add the extra scene at the end. I can't believe that this will take this story to over 100,000 words. Thanks to everyone who has read it and to everyone who has reviewed. I get excited every time I get an e-mail and I love writing back to everyone.**

**PS There is a certain amount of strong language although nothing you wouldn't hear every day.  
**

Chapter 33 – Part 1 - Coping

'Jack please don't cry; I can't bear it.' Ianto's voice was full of emotion.

'I'm sorry Ianto. I know this isn't about me; I shouldn't let it get to me. I just seem to cause you problems all the time. You might be better off without me.'

'Jack I know you're only human but don't make me get annoyed with you. I don't want you to feel guilty or responsible. The only person to blame for all this is Adam. But I don't think this was aimed at me Jack. Why would Adam want to hurt me? He sent the photos to you; somehow this is about you Jack. I get the feeling that I'm just a means to an end in all this and that makes it easier to handle, in a strange sort of way. I just don't know enough about you to know if there is some deep dark secret in your past.' For a moment Jack wondered if Ianto was fishing, if he knew something. Then reality kicked in.

'Oh God Ianto, if he's hurt you because of me. I'm sorry, I don't know what to say. I just seem to bring you problem after problem.'

'Jack there is no way, no matter what, no matter how many skeletons there are in your past, that I'll ever be better off without you. I changed my world to be with you. If I know anything I know that. Now it's just odd. I don't know what to feel. I keep trying out things in my head, anger, fear, despair but it's like I can't feel anything; I feel numb. I didn't know him well enough to feel betrayed. He drugged me. I know I didn't want what he did. I can vaguely remember trying to push him away but I wasn't able to lift my hands. Jack, can we just not talk about it for a bit?'

'We can do whatever you want Ianto. What about taking Myfanwy for a walk? She's looking a little confused trying to run between us, trying to work out who needs her most.'

Ianto felt a shiver of fear going through him. 'Jack I can't. I don't want anyone to see me, not yet. It's like everyone will know. I don't want to make polite conversation. Can we just sit on the sofa together? I'm really tired all of a sudden.'

'Yeah, come on you have a sleep and I'll watch a film.' Jack looked through his collection and picked out Zulu. He wondered how many times he'd watched it. Ianto lay with his head at the other end of the sofa and his feet on Jack's lap. Within minutes he was asleep. Jack sat mindlessly watching the film, his thoughts wandering, wondering what this was all about. Was it Adam who'd contacted the paper? But why? Who was Adam and why did he want to hurt him? He looked into his past and he'd had his disagreements with people sure, but did anyone hate him so much? Suddenly one name popped into his head. It was the only thing that made any sense.

Ianto seemed to be asleep so Jack went into the kitchen. He let Myfanwy out into the garden and rang John Smith.

'John it's me. Look something's happened, yeah something bad. No, not to me – well sort of as well. Yeah it's Ianto. No, I can't say what. School, Monday, I don't know. Anyway I'm not going to say more on the phone. I need a favour. I need you to phone me tomorrow morning and say you need to see me for a meeting at 1pm. I can't tell you why but you know I wouldn't ask if I didn't need to. I've got to sort something out. Thanks John. Yeah I'll try to stay out of trouble. Have I ever told you that you're a great friend? Well you are, Doc. I know you're worried about but just bear with me. Okay ring me tomorrow night. No don't come round. I will; bye John.'

He put the phone down on the table and got some food for Myfanwy. He watched her eat, wagging her tail, and wished his life was so simple. His mobile rang. He looked at the name; it was Gwen. Oh God, did he want to speak to her and then he realised that she was the perfect person. She was after all a trained police officer and the one who'd disliked Adam right from the beginning. He needed to trust someone. He answered her call.

'Hi Gwen.'

'Hi Jack. I'm just ringing because I wanted to invite you and Ianto to dinner tomorrow night. I thought after Tosh's do it would be good. I'll give Tosh a ring now. So do you fancy it? Nothing special but it will make a change.' Gwen stopped speaking, aware now that Jack hadn't said anything. 'Jack are you alright?'

'Gwen something's happened. I hope Ianto will forgive me for this but I don't think you should ring Tosh. I doubt that Adam is there. If he's got any sense he's lying low somewhere.'

'Jack, what's happened? Wasn't Ianto out with him last night? Ianto's okay isn't he?' Gwen sounded alarmed.

'No, he isn't okay. Gwen when you were in the police did you handle many sexual assaults?'

'Plenty Jack and I had training for dealing with rape victims. You're beginning to frighten me. What's happened?'

'You know Ianto was out with Adam last night well he gave him a drug, probably rohypnol, but I don't know. Then he and some woman sexually assaulted Ianto. I won't go into details but ….' Gwen interrupted.

'Jack stop a minute. Are you telling me that Ianto has been sexually assaulted by Tosh's boyfriend? I know I didn't like him but that. What the hell is going on?'

'I don't know Gwen but Adam brought Ianto home this morning and he was out of it so I put him to bed. About 20-30 minutes later I went downstairs and noticed an e-mail from Adam. There were photos Gwen.'

He heard her gasp. 'Oh no Jack, poor Ianto.' Jack could almost hear the tears forming in her eyes.

'For some reason I knew he'd still be there, waiting and watching. As I opened the door Adam drove away. He waved at me Gwen, actually waved. Then I heard Ianto; he was screaming. He'd woken up after a nightmare of visions and couldn't cope with what he was seeing. I've never heard a sound like it.'

Gwen went into police officer mode. 'Jack I'm going to ask was Ianto raped?'

'I don't know. All I can say is that he doesn't remember but Adam rang me and said he had more photos. He wants to see me tomorrow.'

'Jack, don't go; I'll go. I know how to do these things. You'll want to kill him and Ianto needs you too much to risk that happening.'

'I know Gwen but I'm going. I have to find out what's behind this. I think it's linked to the newspaper article. Someone is out to hurt me any way they can and I need to know who and why. I need a favour Gwen. Could you pop here tomorrow? I'm leaving at twenty past twelve and Ianto will be on his own. He might talk to you and you'll know the right way to speak to him. Don't let Rhys know though.'

'I suppose he doesn't want to report it,' Gwen stated.

'No, he doesn't. He's adamant about that. He's washed since although I have put his clothes to one side. He's asleep now. He thinks Adam will just say it was consensual.'

'I'm not surprised. Women get a rough enough ride through the process and men find it even harder to admit that they've been assaulted. I'll come round after you've gone. Please be careful and don't lose your temper. Where are you meeting?'

'In a pub, so a public place. I do want to kill him Gwen. I want to tear him limb from limb but I also need to know what's going on.'

'Is Ianto talking Jack because that's a start,' Gwen asked.

'Yeah we've talked a bit and he's let me hold him. I don't know if he'll want me in the same bed or not. I'll offer to sleep in the spare.'

'Just let him decide Jack. This may be about you but he's the victim here.'

'I know, thanks Gwen. I think we both need someone else to talk to. I'll ring you tomorrow.'

'You'd better Jack and I'll do what I can. I love you both. Please look after yourself and look after him.' Jack could tell how much she meant those words.

'Thanks Gwen; believe me I'll try, nothing means more to me than him.' Jack put the phone down and went back into the living room. Myfanwy was curled up next to the still sleeping Ianto. Jack looked at his younger lover. His face showed none of the strains he was facing. He looked beautiful and Jack's heart wanted to burst. All he seemed to do at the moment was bring Ianto pain.

That night Ianto wanted Jack to be with him. He wanted him there so he wouldn't be alone. He woke a few times, thrashing about, but settled back down knowing that Jack was there. Jack himself hardly slept. He spent most of the night just watching Ianto sleep and thinking about what would happen the next day.

The next morning John rang as arranged.

'Are you going to be alright on your own?' he asked Ianto.

'Yes Jack you won't be long though will you?' Ianto sounded rather scared.

'I hope not but John said it was important and I couldn't explain anything to him then.'

'Don't tell him Jack. I don't want him to know.' Jack looked at Ianto's pleading eyes and wanted to curl up and hide. The pain was so exposed; the hurt was as sharp as a knife piercing his heart. He had to find out what this was all about even if it meant leaving Ianto on his own. He hoped he was doing the right thing getting Gwen involved. As he drove away from the house he wondered what the hell he was going to find out from Adam

Part 2 – Confrontation

As Jack drove towards his destination his mood kept changing. One minute he was angry, so angry about what had happened to Ianto. The next he was afraid, both of what he might do and what Adam might say. Part of him was also curious about what was behind this, or more, who was. He pulled the car into the car park and sat for ten minutes trying to get himself on an even keel. It was gone 1pm. He had no idea if Adam was there already. Across the car park there was a car that looked right but he wasn't sure. His hands gripped the wheel. He was fighting back tears. He had to get himself together. He reminded himself what this man had done; what he'd done to Ianto and Tosh. Jack knew that they were collateral damage in all this. He had to be the target. He got out of the car and walked to the pub entrance. Once through the door he saw Adam seated in a booth in one corner. He positioned himself in the seat opposite and their eyes locked; the hostility flowed from both of them. The atmosphere was so thick that even a sharp knife would have had trouble cutting through it.

'Well I'm here,' Jack said, through gritted teeth, 'and I'm only here because of Ianto.'

'Of course you are Jack. You're not the slightest bit curious about why, or anxious about what else I have here. I can guess what you think of me. I bet you'd like to kill me with your bare hands.' At that moment Jack's hands were clasped together on the table; his knuckles were white.

'I bought you some sparkling water. I hope that was right. I thought we should both keep a clear head.' he took an envelope out of his bag and pushed it across the table to Jack, who really didn't want to open it.

'I have to say that you're a very lucky man; Ianto is gorgeous. I can't tell you what it did to me seeing him lying there all helpless. It's no wonder I couldn't help myself.' He smirked. Jack sprang up, placing his hands down on the table and he leaned across.

'What! Are you trying to blame Ianto for tempting you, saying that he was asking for it? You are a sad, pathetic bastard Adam Smith. He didn't show any interest in you and you couldn't stand it. The only way you could get him was to drug him. How desperate is that?'

'Sit down Jack, people are looking and if you threaten me I'll walk and then you'll never know.' Jack slumped back down into his seat.

'I assume you're going to tell me then at some point, after you've made me suffer a bit. How could you do it to Tosh, let alone Ianto? She really liked you. I know Ianto was just to hurt me but I bet you got a kick out of it too. Is that the only way you could get it up then, sleep with Tosh but think of Ianto.' Jack saw the anger flash in Adam's eyes.

'You keep your perversions to yourself. I did what I had to do. Do you think I really wanted to do that?'

'That's exactly what I think; you're a closet queer and you can't face it.' Jack could see that he was hitting a raw nerve.

'What you think I'm perverted like you and your boyfriend. No Jack, not now. This was a one off. I was like that before. I had sex with so many men I lost count but I knew it was wrong, so I got myself sorted and I was cured.'

From those photos it looks like you lapsed then,' Jack replied.

'Only because I had to, because I was asked to. He knew I could handle it. He knew I'd do it for him because he saved me; he showed me right from wrong. He showed me how vile and disgusting my life had become, letting men fuck me for money or not, I didn't care. He got me out of that life and found me a job. I have a girlfriend and a normal life back in Australia; we're going to get married.' Jack was beginning to understand, beginning to see the need in Adam's eyes, the need to believe that he was a changed man.

'So the plan was to get this woman to have sex with Ianto and then show me the pictures, show me that I'm the aberration in his life and just a phase, that Ianto really likes women but you just couldn't resist could you? You had to have him; you had to taste him and those were the photos you really wanted me to see. You in control, you making him react. You wanted to show me that I wasn't anything special, that you could do the same but I know that Ianto would never have let you without being drugged. He told me, he remembered.'

'Well perhaps he didn't remember everything and you'll never know if I fucked him as well will you. You'll always wonder.'

'No Adam I won't because you can't touch what Ianto and I have. You are just a loser who wants to be straight so much, but really wants to be the one being had. Is that what you really want, both me and Ianto? You thought you were in control playing with people's emotions but you should see your face now.'

Adam moved swiftly but Jack caught his fist easily and bought his hand down onto the table, with some force.

'I could break every finger on this hand,' he said. He started to twist his wrist. He applied pressure to Adam's fingers, taking one and bending it over.

'I could snap this finger in half. So tell me what is this all about? Who is this man who saved you from your wickedness?' Adam's face was contorted with pain but he tried to smile.

'Look at the photos,' he managed through the pain. Jack let go of Adam's hand. He watched as the other man rubbed the finger Jack had so nearly broken; he knew how close he'd been. Jack opened the envelope. The first two photos showed Ianto lying on his stomach. One had Adam's hand splayed across Ianto's behind. Jack didn't want to think what the third image would show. He gasped when he saw the other two photos. The first was a family portrait, mother, father and their two sons. He knew who these people were. The last was a picture of Adam, stood behind a man in a wheelchair. Jack looked at the face of his brother for the first time in twenty ears. He put the photo down and tears filled his eyes. He'd been right; the only man in the world who hated him enough to do this, to hurt him this much, was his own brother, Gray. The look on Adam's face was triumphant.

Ianto sat on the sofa and wondered what to do. He tried to distract himself reading but he'd read the same line over ten times. Jack had been gone just ten minutes. He knew that he'd lied about where he was going and he knew he didn't want to stop him. Then there was a knock at the door. Ianto wanted to ignore it but the door knocked again. He got up and opened it.

'Can I come in then?' Gwen asked smiling. 'I could murder a mug of coffee.'

She was through the door before Ianto could stop her. He followed her into the kitchen and switched on the coffee machine.

'Jack not in then Ianto?' Gwen asked.

'No he's got a meeting with John so it's just me and Myfanwy.' He had his back to Gwen trying to control the shake in his hands.

'Well with Rhys at work and his mother threatening to come round again to discuss the wedding, I had to think up an excuse to get out, so I said I was coming here. That woman is driving me insane; she wants a string quartet now. I've told her I'll hire a bouncy castle if she does that.'

Gwen wittered on and Ianto tried to get himself under control. His hand shook so he spilt hot water over a couple of fingers. He immediately ran them under the cold tap. As he stood there he started to cry and his body shook. Gwen had stopped talking and by now was behind him, reaching her arms around him.

'Oh Ianto I'm sorry,' she said quietly.

'He told you didn't he? That's why you're here.' Ianto's voice was a whisper.

'Yeah Ianto, he didn't want you to be on your own. Come on sit down.' Gwen picked up the mugs and sat adjacent to Ianto. She put her hand over his and reached for a tissue from her bag.

'Here use this. I know you're going to be angry with him but he was worried Ianto. He didn't know what you'd do and he thought I might be able to help out because….'

'Oh I see,' Ianto said, interrupting. 'Get in the professional to deal with the victim. Did he mention that he's the target? I was just a means to an end, Tosh as well. I get drugged and abused because someone hates him so much. I haven't asked him who or what this is about. It could be Hart I suppose but I don't think this is his style. I know so little of Jack's history, except he has a daughter and grandson.' Gwen looked surprised.

'Yeah just one of Jack's little secrets; I'm sure there'll be more and I'm sure he'll tell me when he's ready but I do wonder what the hell could be so bad. Shall I tell you a secret Gwen? Jack Harkness doesn't exist; he was never born. I've checked the birth records in Scotland and there is no Jack Harkness birth for around 1969, so I don't even know who he is. How do you think that makes me feel?'

'There must be some explanation. Why don't you ask him Ianto? He loves you, you know he does and I'm sure he'd tell you if you asked.' Gwen felt like she was reeling herself.

'Are you? I worry that he'd rather leave me and I can't risk that happening. I don't want to lose him Gwen; I know how pathetic and needy that sounds and if you say anything about this I will be forced to kill you. He's there now Gwen seeing Adam isn't he?

'Yes he is. The meeting was for 1pm today. He said he'd phone when he was leaving. He should have been there for about an hour now. God I hope he hasn't done anything stupid.'

Jack sat and looked at the smile on Adam's face. He so wanted to remove it with one punch, but he needed to find out more about Gray.

'I assume you met him in Australia then. Is that where he is now?' Jack asked. 'I suppose he told you how he ended up in a wheelchair.'

'Yeah he said you let him go while you were sledging. He said that you were careless, that you didn't look after him and because of you he's suffered a life time of pain. He could never have children naturally or have sex at all. He could never have a normal life all because of you. He hates you and he hates himself for it. He's the most wonderful man I've ever met. He saved me. He runs an organisation which helps people live normal lives.'

'So he runs somewhere that aims to cure you of being gay then. But he hasn't really cured you, has he Adam? You're only doing this because you're in love with him. Does he know? Has he exploited your hero worship of him? How awful for you. He tells you that your feelings are all wrong and you want him to what love you, fuck you, what?'

'No my feelings for him are nothing like that. I'm the brother he always wanted. I'm the brother who takes care of him, who will never let him down, unlike you. I suggested this. He tried to stop me.'

'I bet he didn't tell you to have sex with Ianto, the woman perhaps, but not you. You did that yourself didn't you, lapsing back into your old ways. I wonder if he'd still love you now. If he found out what you'd done in his name would he be your brother then or would you just be another let down for him. Yet another person who'd failed him.'

'No he loves me, he needs me. You won't take that away from me.' Adam got up. 'This isn't over yet Jack. If you tell him I swear I'll kill you or I'll kill

Ianto; this is all his fault. You say nothing of this do you hear me or I'll take him away from you. You're not going to take the good life I've made since meeting Gray.' Before Jack could move Adam was gone out of the door. Jack thought for a moment and then got up after him. Then he realised he'd left the envelope on the table and had to go back. By the time he got to the exit again all he saw was Adam's car, driving at speed out of the car park. Photos in hand he walked slowly back to his car.

'This is such a mess,' he thought. 'I need to tell Ianto the truth but what do I say? I've shut off that part of my life. I'm a new person. I can't risk that Adam means what he says.' He sat in the car and began to work out what he'd tell Ianto.

Thirty minutes later Jack pulled up outside the house. He wasn't sure how he felt or how much he was going to tell Ianto about what had happened. He saw that Gwen's car was still parked further down the street. He opened the front door and took a deep breath.

Ianto jumped up as soon as he heard the key in the lock. Gwen followed him but stood at the living room door. Ianto immediately hugged Jack, wrapping his arms around him. Jack smiled with relief and then mouthed a 'thank you' at Gwen. She quietly walked behind them and closed the front door.

They stood in that hug for some time. Ianto was just so glad that Jack was back in one piece; nothing else mattered. Jack had his secrets and when he was ready Ianto knew he would share them. Jack was just glad that Ianto had hugged him. They pulled apart slightly and looked at each other until Ianto leaned in to kiss Jack, tentatively at first and then with more passion. Jack melted into the embrace and thought, 'as long as I have this, as long as I have him, I can cope with anything.'

**The next chapter will be the last in the Adam series. Next I'm doing Countrycide crossed with Reset. You'll see what that means soon enough. Have we seen the last of Adam – well maybe not!!**


	42. Chapter 34

**So this is the final chapter of the Adam episode. The next story set will combine Countrycide with Reset. Once again, thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I love getting your comments and if you've a few moments I'd be interested to hear from those who have recently put this on story alert. **

Chapter 34 – Telling Tosh

When they finally broke apart Jack understood that Ianto knew where he'd been and why.

'I'm sorry Ianto. I couldn't tell you where I was going; you'd have tried to stop me.'

'Jack I know better than to try, just as I know better than to ask. If you want to tell me you will. Being with you may not always be the easiest ride but it's never boring. At least I know I'm alive and the person responsible for that is you Jack, you!' Jack kissed his forehead tenderly.

'Ianto you are one in a million, sixty million, hell the world and I am so lucky to have found you. Adam's gone; I don't think he'll be back. He saw the story about me in the paper and wanted to punish the perverts. He'd been through this sexual reorientation programme and hated himself. He focussed that hatred on us but he knows it didn't work.'

'So what about what he did to me?' Ianto asked.

'He couldn't help himself, he claimed. It was just supposed to be the woman, to show you, to put you back on the right path, but he was too weak.'

'Shit,' Ianto replied, anger surging through him. 'And Tosh?'

'The same, trying to prove he was cured,' Jack explained.

'That is one sick bastard,' Ianto exclaimed.

'Yeah he is; I'm sorry.' Jack knew that he was saying sorry for all the lies he was telling, as well, or rather for the truths he was leaving out of his explanation. He had to get his head around everything himself before he could share this with others. He knew Ianto would forgive him, or he hoped he would. Jack felt like he should say thanks every day for whatever, or whoever, had brought Ianto Jones into his life.

'Jack what are we going to do about Tosh?' Ianto asked. 'We have to tell her before school on Monday.' By now they were sitting in the kitchen drinking coffee and eating cheese on toast. Ianto felt more relaxed doing every day normal everyday things together.

'We should go around tomorrow,' Ianto said. 'It would be better if we're both there. We don't have to tell her everything do we? We could just say that he was setting us up but we don't know why.'

'We can say whatever you're comfortable with,' Jack replied.

'Well, that would be nothing at all.' Ianto smiled weakly. Jack put his hand over Ianto's and squeezed gently.

'Okay I'll ring her tomorrow morning to check if she's in. I need to ring Gwen and John to let them know I'm alright. Ianto I'm going to have to tell John some of what's happened. Is that okay? He wanted to know if you'd be in on Monday.'

'Yeah you can tell John and of course I'll be in Monday; I've got three year groups still doing exams. Gwen will need support with hers as well. And thanks for getting her to come round; it did help to talk to her. Do you think Rhys would wonder too much if I sent her some flowers?'

'Should be okay; Rhys is an okay bloke,' Jack replied.

'I'm going to ring Owen as well. Perhaps he'd go round and talk to Tosh. I might suggest he takes her out. Sunday is supposed to be nice. How d'you fancy heading to the Gower and sitting at Oxwich Bay or we could even walk over to Three Cliffs Bay. It's beautiful there. We need to get out Ianto.'

'Yeah sounds like a plan. I'll sort out a picnic and stuff. I need to go out among the public. Can we just veg out on the sofa and watch rubbish TV tonight; we could get pizza.'

'Sounds good to me,' Jack replied and it did. Later that evening stuffed with pizza and ice cream they sat on the sofa. Ianto laid his head on Jack's lap and Jack gently stroked his hair and arm. He didn't know what Ianto was ready for so he wasn't pushing. Ianto shifted slightly so he was lying with his face looking up at Jack.

'Kiss me,' Ianto asked quietly. Jack leaned down and kissed him gently, running his tongue along Ianto's teeth until he opened his mouth. Jack was conscious that Ianto's hand was running over his shoulder blade. Ianto began to moan in a way that went straight to, well, Jack's body began to respond. He wondered how Ianto would cope. It was still very soon after what had happened and Jack didn't want to freak Ianto out. He laid his hand on Ianto's stomach then moved to his hip. Normally he would have gone straight for the zip but he held off. Suddenly Ianto used his other hand to push Jack away from kissing him. He saw the panic in Jack's eyes.

'I'm sorry Ianto. I didn't mean to. I know it's too soon.'

'Shut up Jack. I need to move forward; I want to try, we need to try. With you I feel safe. I just wanted to tell you that.' He grabbed Jack's hand and placed it on his zip. Jack undid it and reached into Ianto's boxers. Ianto didn't stop looking into Jack's eyes for one moment. As he gasped Jack leaned down and kissed him again. When he stopped Ianto was smiling. Jack reached over to the tissue box and tidied them both up. As Ianto looked up at Jack he knew what the young man was asking.

'Ianto I can cope without. If you're not ready, or you don't want to, or whatever, you're in charge of what we do. I'll follow your lead and we'll do whatever you're comfortable with.'

Ianto shifted position again so his head was lying on one side facing Jack and resting on Jack's thighs. He opened Jack's zip and reached inside. Jack shifted in his seat knowing what effect Ianto's actions were having on him. Ianto looked up at Jack, whose eyes were wide and questioning.

'You don't have to do this Ianto.' Ianto knew that Jack was interested and replied, 'I want this Jack. I need to do this but if you don't want me you only have to say.'

'You know how I feel about you Ianto. You know how you make me feel.'

'Then say it Jack, say it.' Ianto's eyes were dark. Jack realised that his own breathing was already pretty fast.

'Yes please Ianto. I want you to.' Hearing Jack moaning and breathing hard made Ianto wish he could smile at the same time as what he was doing. He loved making Jack feel like this and he loved the sense of being the one in control. It was one of the things that Ianto enjoyed about being with Jack, that although he was older and far more experienced, Jack wanted him to take the lead, take the initiative in their sex life.

Later, as Jack leaned in to kiss, Ianto realised that he felt a sense of achievement for overcoming one demon lurking in his mind and it was a bloody good start down the road to recovery.

For a while they just lay there lost in their own thoughts. Ianto was almost falling asleep until he felt a wet nose on his hand, as Myfanwy asked for attention. He sat up next to Jack.

'Do you want to go for a quick walk around the block with her?' Ianto asked. Jack's smile could have lit up Cardiff.

As they walked through the streets and talked about nothing much both felt happy to be exactly where they were. They'd worry about tomorrow when it came, which for both of them was all too soon.

The next day, having checked that a very worried Tosh was in, they were sat once again outside her flat.

'Come on,' Jack said, 'let's get this over with. If you don't want to come in that's fine.'

'No Jack, Tosh will be there for me so I want to be there for her. She's had as much shit thrown at her recently as I have.'

'Have I ever told you that you're my hero Ianto Jones?' Jack kissed him, not caring if anyone saw and Ianto blushed.

'Come on you old smoothy. Let's get this over with; you know how she sounded this morning.'

They got out of the car and soon they were standing outside Tosh's door. She opened it without them knocking. Ianto thought she looked terrible. There were dark circles under her eyes and she obviously hadn't slept. He felt guilty about the news they were going to bring her.

'Jack, Ianto, what's going on? What couldn't you tell me over the phone? Something bad has happened hasn't it?' Tosh sounded frantic.

'Tosh let's get in and sit down; we have things to tell you.' Jack spoke with a calm, reasonable tone, even though he was screaming at Adam inside; screaming at him for hurting two people he loved.

'I'll go and make some coffee,' Ianto said.

'Tosh come on, we'll sit down and wait for Ianto to finish.'

In a few minutes Ianto appeared and sat in the armchair opposite. Jack sat next to Tosh on the sofa; he held her hand.

'Jack you're scaring me,' she said.

'There's no easy way to explain this; it's going to hurt and be a big shock. Adam isn't a teacher. He doesn't have a job in Swansea.'

'What! But he was on that course and he knew about IT stuff but that's not all is it.'

'No Tosh, on Wednesday night he went out with Ianto, as you know.' Jack watched as Ianto's face paled.

'Ianto tell me if you want me to stop or if you want to leave.' Ianto just nodded. Tosh looked from one to the other.

'This is freaking me out now Jack; please tell me what happened and how is Ianto involved?'

'That night Adam gave Ianto some sort of date rape drug. He took him home and got some woman to sexually assault him and then,' Jack swallowed hard, looked at Ianto and then looked directly at Tosh. 'And then he sexually assaulted Ianto himself.'

'NO Jack, I don't believe it. If Ianto was drugged how does he know? He must be mistaken. Adam wouldn't; he couldn't. We've had sex Jack, he's straight. Ianto must be wrong.' Tosh was now weeping.

'Show her Jack, show her the photo,' Ianto said quietly. Jack could see the tears in his eyes as well.

'What photo?' Tosh asked.

'This one,' Jack said, showing her the photo of Adam with Ianto.

Tosh looked and then dropped the photo as if it was on fire. For a few moments she said nothing and then the tears started to flow down her face until she buried it in her hands. They could hear her mumbling, 'no, no it can't be true. He couldn't have. Oh God Ianto!' At this she looked up directly at Ianto.

'I'm sorry I brought him in. hHe must have used me to get to you all along but I didn't see it. He was beginning to matter to me. He seemed so ordinary. Oh God why does everything bad happen to me? Mary, Tommy and now Adam. Why do I keep making wrong choices?' By now Jack had his arms around her and she continued sobbing on his shoulder. Eventually the crying subsided and she pulled herself out of Jack's embrace.

'You two, you are alright aren't you? Jack, obviously there was nothing Ianto could do.'

'We're fine Tosh,' Ianto replied.

'Why did he do it? Do you know? Tosh asked.

'He saw the article in the paper and he hates gay people so he thought he'd split us up and show Ianto the error of his ways. He knew Ianto had a girlfriend before he met me, so he got some woman, but it turns out that he was in the closet himself and just couldn't resist taking advantage of Ianto. He's gone now; hopefully all the way back to Australia.'

'That's it Jack. I'm having nothing to do with men or women ever again. I'm going to live like a nun in cyberspace.'

'Oh Tosh, I'm sure the right person is out there for you somewhere.'

At that point the phone rang. Tosh wiped her eyes and went to pick it up.

'Hi Owen, what am I doing tomorrow? Well nothing really. Yeah the weather is lovely and a day at the beach sounds wonderful. Yes I have a costume and no it isn't a bikini.' Jack smiled at her. 'Do you want me to bring anything? Okay pick me up at ten then. Thanks Owen I need to get out. I'll see you tomorrow.' She put the phone down and returned to see both Jack and Ianto smiling.

'What it's only Owen,' she said. 'You two are incorrigible. Do you want more coffee?'

'You're asking Ianto if he wants more coffee. I swear if he ever needed a blood transfusion his body would reject it unless it was a third coffee.' Jack followed her into the kitchen. 'Is he really alright Jack?' she asked.

'No, not really but we're working on it; but you know I'm here for you as well Tosh,' Jack assured her.

'You know you are my hero Jack Harkness, don't you. You get me out of a rotten school, bring me to yours and look after me through everything.' She reached up and kissed him.

'You deserve the best Tosh because you are the best.' She blushed and Jack laughed.

The next hour passed pleasantly until Jack and Ianto decided to leave. Tosh said she'd spend the evening lounging on the sofa, computer on her knee and talk to her brother in Japan. That night Jack and Ianto did pretty much the same without the computer.

The next day dawned and it was beautiful and sunny. Jack and Ianto packed the hamper into the SUV along with Myfanwy and headed for the Gower coast. At ten the buzzer went at Tosh's flat. When she opened the door to Owen she looked surprised. Firstly, his whole upper body was covered by a huge bunch of white flowers and secondly, when he handed them over he was dressed in a completely un-Owen like way in jeans, grey cardigan, white t-shirt and glasses. Tosh had never seen him in glasses before.

'Oh these,' he said. 'I couldn't find one of my contacts this morning.'

'I think they suit you,' Tosh replied. 'Where are we going?' she asked.

'What about Barry Island? We could go to the funfair, get something to eat and go to the pebble beach at the Knap. We could even go on the boating lake if you want. You can swim from the beach. It'll be less crowded there. Or we can sunbathe in one of the hollows.'

'Sounds great,' Tosh replied. 'Let's go.'

All four of them spent the day having fun and trying to forget their worries. The next day they would be back at school. However, unbeknownst to them, somewhere in Cardiff, a man planned his next move. Adam had spent some time on the phone to the man who ran the institute he'd attended. Doctor Aaron Copley had listened to him explain how he'd fallen off the wagon. He'd reassured him that it wasn't his fault but he obviously needed to deal with temptation. He needed to reset his conditioning and realise the error of his ways. As he looked at a photo of Jack and Ianto together, he knew that somehow they would both pay.

**You didn't really think Adam had gone back to Australia did you?**


	43. Chapter 35

**This is just a little chapter setting up the trip and showing where Ianto and Jack are in the rebuilding of their relationship.**

Chapter 35 – planning a trip

A few weeks after half term, with all but a few exams finished, Jack sat down with Owen to go through the final plans and risk assessments for the outward bound trip; the trip was for pupils in years 9 and above. Many were taking part in the Duke of Edinburgh award scheme, which Owen helped to run in the school, as head of PE. They would have five days of fitness training, assault courses, canoeing, kayaking, orienteering and various sports such as archery. On top of that they would be camping, something which Owen hated.

'Why do we have to camp Jack?' Owen asked.

'It's all part of the fun,' Jack replied, grinning broadly.

'Yeah but I've got to share a tent with you and lover boy as well as Aidan. You two had better behave; I don't want any funny business.' Owen smirked as he spoke.

'I don't think we'll be putting on any performances for you. Anyway you can talk; no sneaking away with Tosh. How's that going by the way?'

'Early days Jack; she's still a bit fragile after what happened with Adam. I imagine Ianto is too. She told me what he did. I hope you don't mind.' Owen looked sincere with his sympathy. He did the typical male PE teacher bluster quite well but Jack knew at heart that he was a decent bloke, without any real prejudice and capable of sending himself up.

'Right female staff, Tosh, Gwen, Rose and Jenny and there are four staff from the centre so we're covered for pupil staff ratio,' Jack said.

'All the equipment is provided by the company. Kids will be in tents of 2, 4 or 6 and those are already worked out. We have slightly more boys than girls as it's a 60/40 split. All in all it should be fun five days in the Brecons. The food is provided on site and there's a shop, so we can cook our own and use the BBQ. You, Gwen, Jenny and Rose are all first aid trained, along with me and the instructors. So all we need now is to get the kids together and go through things. Out in the countryside for a week; it'll do us all the world of good.'

Later that evening Jack and Ianto cuddled in bed. Ianto was still having nightmares about what had happened but Jack was relieved that they'd seen or heard nothing from Adam; perhaps he really had returned to Australia.

'I'm looking forward to going on this trip Monday,' Ianto said, while nestling in to Jack's arms, his head lying on Jack's chest.

'Do you know I've never been on a residential trip? Although I'm with Owen about the camping.'

'Yeah but its fun,' Jack replied. 'And we are camping at the headquarters so there are full facilities and a shop and canteen. It's not like we have to wash in a stream or use outside amenities. It'll be good to see you out of a suit.'

Even in the dark Ianto could feel Jack raising an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes and Jack laughed. 'You did roll your eyes then didn't you Ianto?'

Ianto whose hand had been gently caressing Jack's bare chest now reached over and tried to slap Jack's arse.

'Now Ianto less of that or I may be forced to…..' The rest of Jack's words were lost as Ianto moved to kiss Jack. They rolled about fighting for who would end up on top. Jack didn't fight much and Ianto ended up sat astride his lover, pinning his hands down either side of Jack's head. He leaned in to kiss him. Recently their lovemaking had been gentle; Jack let Ianto take the lead in everything. He knew the effect this activity was having on him but he let Ianto continue. Ianto brought Jack's hands together and held them in one of his. His other hand reached down behind and Jack began to moan under his touch.

'Do you think we'll be able to do this in a tent,' he asked laughing.

'I'm not sure Owen and Aidan would appreciate that,' Jack replied, surprised that Ianto would suggest it.

'No, oh well, better make the most of things now then.'

'You won't find me arguing, Ianto Jones,' as Ianto continued his previous activity.

They spent a relaxing weekend mostly sat in the garden. Saturday Jack practised is BBQ skills and Ianto wondered whether he could pack five flask of black coffee in a fairly small kit bag.

Five thirty Monday morning and the alarm sounded. Their bags were already packed.

'I hope they've got wet suits,' Jack said, as he watched Ianto wondering around the bedroom, wearing nothing but a tightly fitting pair of white boxer shorts, which showed off his behind to perfection.

'I'm going to regret it but I can guess why,' Ianto said. Then he turned and stuck out his arse at Jack and wiggled.

'I guess you're wondering what this will look like in one,' he laughed.

'Oh yeah,' Jack replied, positively drooling as he lay on the bed with his head propped up on one hand. He was totally naked and Ianto smiled. The man had such charisma and exuded confidence; he simply felt completely comfortable in his own skin. 'It was no wonder,' Ianto thought, 'that I wasn't able to resist him from the first.'

By the time they got downstairs they were running a little late. Jack had insisted that they shared a shower to save time. Strangely Ianto found that it never did!

Myfanwy was already off at John Smith's for the duration of the trip and after wolfing down their breakfast, with Ianto savouring his last mug of decent coffee for a few days, they were ready for the taxi to get them to school. The coaches were arriving at 8 and the pupils had to be there for 7.45. Jack had the lists; he was in charge of one coach and Owen the other. The rest of the staff arrived and John came to see them off.

As Ianto sat with Jack looking out of the window at the beautiful Welsh countryside before them, little did he know of the traumas that lay ahead. It was going to be some trip.

**Now what am I going to do next. In the next chapter we have fun with sports activities and Jack gets his wish to see Ianto in a wetsuit but you know that's not all. This is me after all. I can promise that there are no cannibals – sort of!!!**


	44. Chapter 36

**Sorry it's been so long since I last posted anything. I've been really busy with work and suffered from a bit of writer's block but here it is. I've sort of weaved a bit of Countrycide with a bit of Reset. Love getting reviews so if you've time let me know what you think. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner.**

Chapter 36 - Challenges

The coach journey passed without incident. There was a bit of 'oh look Sir is sitting with Sir' from some of the pupils at the back, until Daz Rees glared at them and they stopped. Jack smiled and thought to himself, 'always good to have a knight in shining armour who's well over six foot tall to protect you.'

'Its ages since I've been up here,' Ianto said. 'I expect you're good at this sort of thing with all the assault courses, yomping etc that you've done in the TA.'

'Yeah but I'm a bit older now and I have the war wound to deal with,' Jack replied. 'I think I'll leave it to you younger ones. Anyway, wait until you see Owen at these sorts of things; he's so competitive about everything. He has to row faster, climb higher and out run everyone. He truly loves being active, whereas if you asked me I'd say I prefer lying down!'

'Jack there are big ears around us,' Ianto warned. His voice was stern but Jack could see the twinkle in his eyes.

'What?' Jack said, winking as he spoke.

Eventually the coach turned into the activity centre. Ianto could see various buildings. The centre was positioned near a glacial lake where the water sports were done. They parked the coaches and Jack got out. He met with Owen outside and they went into the reception. When Jack returned to the coach he got them all off and they walked to the area behind the main buildings, where the tents were already set up. Ianto breathed a sigh of relief that they wouldn't have to do that; putting up tents always led to arguments in his experience. One of the leaders met them and quickly the tents were allocated. Owen took Jack to one side and said quietly, 'hmmm should we have separated Daz Rees and Aaron Jennings? They're in a two man tent and well, you know…..'

'Possibly,' Jack replied, 'but they are sixteen and they'd probably only end up together anyway. There are a few couples here after all, not to mention me and Ianto and you and Tosh. It would be a bit hypocritical. I'll have a word if you want.'

'Yeah would you; I'd be happier. Still at least their parents know. I'm more worried that another pupil will mention it to their parents and there'll be complaints. Also I know Tosh and I will behave because……. well…… we haven't…… but you and lover boy better stay in your own sleeping bags as well!' Jack smiled and turned to go into the tent. It took a while for the kids to unload everything and then they were starting with the activities. To start off they were spending the rest of the morning in the main centre on the mountain walls. That afternoon they were paintballing.

Ianto watched in awe as Owen climbed. Despite his injury Jack joined in. Ianto looked worried to begin with but Jack had no problems. He used just his good leg to abseil back down. Ianto had to resist giving him a hug to congratulate him. Gwen was also surprisingly good and Jenny Johnson was just awesome. Ianto was just pleased to be able to get to the top. He enjoyed the abseiling rather more than the climb. The kids climbed with varying degrees of success. Some simply played volleyball rather than shin up a wall. By lunchtime they were all ravenous and there were few complaints about eating healthy food and where were the burgers and chips.

In the afternoon they went paintballing. There was a centre a while away so it was on the coaches and off. They played in teams with a staff member leading each one. Ianto had never played before but it was soon obvious that he was going to get bruised. There were complaints that Jack and Gwen had the advantage as they'd actually had gun training, but once again it was only Jack and Owen's teams left at the end. It was down to two men standing; Jack versus Owen to the death. Finally, Jack managed to get the winning shot in and Owen's face was a picture. Jack's team danced around in victory. He hugged Owen who then grinned widely.

'Okay you may have won that one but I'll get you next time Harkness.' he said. Just wait until tomorrow's archery, you'll have no chance. Jack knew this was true and started whistling the tune to the old Robin Hood series.

Later they sat around outside the tent as Jack made an effort to lead community singing, without much success. It was a warm night so there wasn't a camp fire to sit around. Some of the staff patrolled the perimeter fence at various stages of the evening. The pupils were just sitting around or playing various games. A lot were simply on their phones texting.

Ianto sat with Jack, Aidan and Jenny. Rose was off talking to John on the phone; Mickey had the kids for the week. Owen and Tosh were out on patrol somewhere; Jack smiled as he wondered where. Gwen could be heard talking to Rhys on her phone, making more wedding plans from the sound of it.

'Are you alright?' Jack asked Ianto who was lying down next to him, seemingly staring into space. Ianto propped himself up on one elbow.

'Yeah it's good to get away from home for a while and do something physical.' Jack smirked and Aidan winked at him.

'Oh dear Jack, not keeping up with the younger man then?' he teased.

'I'll ignore that remark Evans. We're doing the boating activity tomorrow so I'll get to see you in that wetsuit,' Jack said to Ianto.

'We'll all be in wetsuits tomorrow,' he replied twinkling, 'so I get to see your ….. ,' he leaned over and whispered, 'your peachy arse clad in rubber.'

Aidan looked over. 'Oh God I hope you two will behave yourself. I don't want to worry about whether my bum looks big in mine.'

'I'm sure your bum will look just peachy as well,' Jack replied. 'Mind you, you're so lanky you haven't really got one and there's no way it would be as good as Ianto's!'

'Jack stop it,' Ianto replied blushing.

'Well it's true,' Jack said, trying to maintain an innocent expression.

'Men!' Jenny said, without any real conviction.

'Well you don't need to worry,' Jack replied. 'There's not an ounce of spare flesh on you. How many miles do you jog every week?'

'I try to do at least twenty five but I'm not always so dedicated in the winter,' she replied.

Ianto looked over at Jenny genuinely impressed. 'Wow that's some exercise regime.'

Jack whispered something in Ianto's ear. The only word Aidan heard was horizontal. Ianto punched Jack's arm.

'Time and place, as you're always telling me Jack,' he said. His lover just grinned. 'I'll go and do a check around the perimeter,' he said as he got up. 'I'll go and see if I can find Tosh and Owen.'

'I'll come with you,' Aidan added. 'I could do with stretching my legs.' They walked off together. As they walked around they shouted at the pupils that it was time for sleep. Back at their tent Ianto began to sort out the sleeping areas. He and Jack were conscious of not embarrassing Aidan and Owen. However, they would be sleeping next to each other. 'I hope we don't roll together in the night,' Ianto thought, knowing how that could happen in their own bed. Often they'd start facing away from each other and wake up sometime in the night with limbs entangled. Ianto sat and wrote in his diary. He'd always kept a diary since he was young; there were now volumes of it, kept in a locked trunk in the bottom of his wardrobe. Once he'd finished he got out the book he was reading and settled down. The ground was pretty unforgiving but they provided mattresses of a sort. About 30 minutes later Jack, Aidan and Owen returned. Thankfully the first night passed without incident.

The next morning's activity was building your own boat. They split into groups, each with a teacher. At the end of the time given to build the boat four members of the team, plus the teacher, had to row across the lake on the float. The team that got furthest or crossed more quickly won. Wetsuits in various sizes were available for those on the floats. As the staff emerged from the changing rooms in their suits, Jack had to admit that they all looked good. Ianto's wetsuit was red, as was Aidan's but whereas Ianto's arse was enhanced by the outfit, Aidan had no behind to speak of and his bright red hair clashed violently. All the staff had to wear flippers as well, as a handicap to slow them down while they were making the floats. They had an hour to put something together from the stuff they had available. After the allotted time, all eight teams sat at the edge of the lake. The four pupils plus staff were ready on each float. The instructor fired a starting pistol and they were off.

The first to sink was Tosh's group as they barely started the race. All of them returned quickly to the shore. Two of the instructors were in rowing boats ready to pull out those whose float collapsed. Near the end Owen, Jack Ianto and Jenny were the only survivors. All were determined to win. Owen got near to Ianto's float and there was a certain amount of interference, as Owen used his oar to try to pull apart the ropes holding the barrels together on Ianto's float. All of this only allowed Jack and Jenny to get further ahead. Jenny's side reached the finish line first and as Jack's reached the shore they were out and cheering. Owen and Ianto had each tried to sink the other and succeeded just before they reached shore. Both teams were now wading out of the water and the pupils were shouting vehemently. Owen and Ianto were also flinging accusations of cheating at each other.

'You started it Harper,' Ianto yelled.

'Well you were worse than me in the end,' Owen retorted.

Jack went to step in until he saw Ianto wink and he knew they were both acting. They couldn't keep up the pretence much longer and began to laugh. The kids looked confused until Owen said, 'sorry you lot but we were going to sink so Mr Jones and I had arranged to have some fun if that happened and see who could sink the other fastest. We'd never have won anyway; Ms Johnson's team won fair and square.

'Sir could we do a re-run using the winning floats,' a lad called Sean asked.

'Ianto, your team up for a rematch, with no cheating this time?'

'Yeah we are, aren't we team?'

They got on the floats and began to row. It was neck and neck but Ianto's team just managed to get to the other side first and danced around as if they'd won the contest. Owen and Ianto shook hands and then feigned collapsing with exhaustion, while their respective teams jumped them.

While the two sides had been battling it out Jack noticed a figure stood over the other side of the lake watching the activity. The man was dressed in biking gear. Jack started to walk towards him but the figure disappeared. It was hard to hear over the noise of the cheering but Jack thought he heard a motor cycle. Probably just one of the regular bikers making a toilet stop he thought.

After lunch the activity was archery. In this Owen proved impossible to beat, which made something that Jack had packed to be worn by the winner all the more fun. As Owen received the prize Jack took out the Robin Hood costume that he'd stashed in the coach.

'No, no way am I wearing that,' Owen said. 'You'll never get me in green tights.'

A chant came from the pupils 'Robin, Robin, Robin.'

'I think you're going to have to Owen,' Jack replied, holding out the costume.

'Bloody hell Jack, the things I have done for you. Alright I'll go and change.'

As soon as he came out of the door Jack took the photo.

'That'll look lovely on the school website,' he said.

Aaron Jennings had been the second best shot on the day and Daz teased him for the rest of the day by calling him Scarlett.

'I'm assuming you mean Will Scarlett not Scarlett O'Hara or I'd have to say tomorrow's another day and fiddledy dee all the time and I don't think I'd really look good in a frock!'

'No,' replied Daz, 'I think the red tights would be better!'

Aaron punched him softly on the arm as they fell into a mock fight.

'Well you can be Little John after tomorrow as I bet you'll knock everyone off with those giant cotton buds, like they use on Gladiator,' Aaron gasped out as they wrestled on the ground.

'Take it inside the tent boys,' Jack said as he watched them getting carried away and laughed.

As they sat down to dinner that night Owen still wore the Robin Hood costume.

'Me or Russell Crowe,' he asked. Jack and Ianto looked at each other and both replied at the same time, 'Russell Crowe obviously.'

That evening most of the pupils were too tired to be running around causing problems. The staff sat outside their tents. Two of them took it in turns to patrol the perimeter. Ianto went off with Tosh for their circuit.

'It's been good to get away for a few days hasn't it,' Tosh said. 'How are you and Jack doing after……?' She couldn't finish the sentence.

'We're doing okay,' Ianto replied. 'I just hope that he's gone after what he did to both of us. He's one warped individual. What about you and Owen, have you?'

Tosh stopped him. 'No not yet, we're only at the holding hands stage. We're taking it very slowly after…..' Tosh found that she couldn't say his name. 'Owen's been really sweet and understanding and very un-Owen like.'

They continued to walk in companionable silence.

When they returned to the staff area, they all sat round for a while before the next team set out. Gwen smiled and said, 'so who was the last person everyone kissed? Mine was Rhys obviously. What about you Jack?'

'Well that's easy, but does it have to be human?' he replied.

'Hey I thought it was me,' Ianto said pouting.

'I kissed Myfanwy when I took her to John's,' he said.

'How soon they forget. I think you'll find we did a lot more than kissing in that shower Monday morning.'

'Oh yeah,' Jack said and his eyes glazed over.

'Too much information Harkness,' Owen cried.

Aidan said, 'Bronwyn' and Rose, gave a rather embarrassed answer by saying, 'John.'

'Ohhh kissing the head teacher,' Jack teased and Rose blushed.

'I could say something about that Jack but perhaps I won't,' she shot back at him.

'Ah,' Jack thought, 'John's told her then.'

Gwen broke the silence by saying, 'come on Jenny your turn; who did you kiss last?'

'Alice, her name was Alice,' she replied simply, without further explanation.

'And you Tosh?' Gwen continued.

Tosh swallowed and said quietly. 'Adam, it was Adam. Sorry did you all forget?' She got up and went into the tent; Owen stared at Gwen and then followed.

'Sorry I assumed she would say Owen. It was only a bit of fun.'

Aidan got up. 'Come on Gwen, it's time we took a turn around the camp.' She got up and joined him. Rose made her excuses and went off to call her children to say goodnight, leaving Jack, Ianto and Jenny sat together. Jack looked at Jenny.

'So who's Alice then?' he asked.

'Just a friend of a friend I met at a party. I doubt I'll see her again. I'm not sure that it was her usual sort of thing.'

Later when Owen had emerged from the tent Jenny went in and the three of them sat talking quietly.

'Is Tosh alright?' Ianto asked.

'Yeah, it was just awkward that's all. Gwen wasn't to know that we haven't even got passed the holding hands stage. I'm not pushing things,' Owen added.

'No best not to,' Jack said.

'What about Jenny then,' Owen asked. 'Did you have any idea that she batted for the other side?'

'And the real Owen is back in the room,' Jack replied. 'Yes I knew but she keeps her private life very private. I don't think she's been in a serious relationship for some time.'

'We'd better turn in Jack,' Ianto said. 'Busy day tomorrow.'

'Alright Ianto. You coming in Owen?'

'No, I'm just going to sit out here for a bit. I'll give you some private time if you like.'

Ianto blushed and Jack winked as they went in the tent. They got undressed quickly and got in their sleeping bags. Jack pulled Ianto towards him and kissed him hard. After a few minutes they came up for air and Jack reached down inside Ianto's sleeping bag.

'Jack we can't do that here,' he whispered, 'Owen is just outside. I can't..'

'Not what I'm feeling from here.' Ianto just groaned a response and gave in. He reached over to Jack and soon they were both trying not to breathe too loudly.

'Well that should help us sleep,' Ianto said a few minutes later, as he grabbed a nearby towel. They lay holding each other for a while and kissing softly. It had been good to reconnect, even for a short time.

'Is it safe to come in yet?' Owen asked from outside the tent, 'as Aidan's back?'

'Yes,' Jack replied and they reluctantly rolled apart. Owen just caught them kissing a final time.

Early the next morning Ianto had been lying awake for a while and he couldn't really wake Jack up for a cuddle, so he decided to get up and go for a walk. Sometimes he needed to be on his own. He quickly slipped on jeans, t-shirt and trainers and left the tent. It was a beautiful morning; the sun was up. Ianto looked at his watch; it was just before six a.m. There were birds singling and it looked so beautiful. He began walking up the hill. He knew the view at the top was spectacular. They'd warned the kids because the narrow path at the top led down to a sheer cliff face. The drop was fifty to sixty feet with a few ledges in some places. Just over the top he sat on a rock and stared out towards the horizon. He thought about all that had happened over the last few months. Looking to the east he could see two other people off in the distance, walking hand in hand. He realised that it was Daz and Aaron. He smiled, he should have probably done something but he doubted they'd come to any harm. So much had happened to him; the move to Cardiff, starting the job, meeting Jack, Tosh and the others, falling for Jack, loving Jack and all the things that had happened since. He thought he could get over Adam. He knew that he still saw his face at some moments, but it was getting less. Jack had let him set the pace whenever they'd been intimate.

Just then he heard or sensed a noise behind him. He turned expecting to see Jack or Daz and Aaron but instead he locked eyes with Adam. Ianto thought if it was ever possible to see pure hatred in another person's eyes he was seeing it now.

'You,' he stuttered, 'what are you doing here?'

'I'm here for you. It's all your fault. You've no idea how much I hate you for what you made me do. I hate what you are and what you represent. You made me do that; you tempted me back into my old ways.' Adam almost spat out the words. 'I've spent the last few days watching and waiting for this opportunity.'

Ianto knew that this was ridiculous. He also knew that there was a drop of fifty feet just a small distance behind him. Ianto didn't want to fight. Calmly he replied, 'Adam, its over. I've not told the police. You can walk away from here now and there won't be any problem.'

'What about lover boy? He'll want me sent down for touching his precious boyfriend.'

'Jack has done what I asked. No-one is looking for you. Just go Adam.'

'Yeah, just go while you can,' said a voice, as Owen appeared over the rise.

'Owen it's alright, I can deal with him,' Ianto said.

'So you're Owen then are you. Tosh mentioned you a lot.' Adam frowned.

Ianto could tell that this was like a red rag to a bull. Owen was bristling with anger. Adam began to move towards Ianto. He grabbed his arms, trying to push him backwards over the cliff.

'I've had enough of you Jones. Your kind don't deserve to live.' Ianto struggled to hold his ground. Owen came up behind Adam and pulled him off Ianto. Owen pulled him hard and he and Adam struggled to maintain their balance.

'Then you can die as well,' Adam yelled as he gave Owen one huge shove, which sent him tumbling over the cliff.

'No!' Ianto screamed. Adam began to run. Ianto looked over the cliff to see Owen's body splayed out on a ledge. There was a pool of blood gathering around his head. Just one word escaped Ianto's lips and he shouted it over and over again, 'HELP!'

**So will Owen survive? Will Adam get away with it? These and other questions could be answered in the next chapter. Some of this is already written and there's a certain discussion about headwear with Martha but it won't be a UNIT cap so what could it possibly be?**


	45. Chapter 37

**Continuing the mixture of Countrycide and Reset without the cannibals. So will Owen survive and will they get Adam and will he tell all? Read on and find out.**

Chapter 37 – Question time

Finally Ianto stopped yelling; he was still looking at Owen lying on the ledge. He fished in his pocket for his phone and then cursed when he realised he'd left it in the tent. In the distance he heard shouting. He ran up the small steep hill to the top of the ridge and saw Daz and Aaron sat on Adam. People were moving in the tents. Jack and Aidan were already out of theirs and heading up towards Ianto. He shouted towards them.

'Jack quick, we need help. Ring the emergency services and we'll need Mountain Rescue.' He could see Aidan getting out a phone as Jack sprinted up the slope. His army training meant he was up there in minutes.

'Ianto what's happened?' he asked straining to get his breath.

'It's Owen. Adam came after me Jack. He just appeared out of nowhere. He tried to push me over but Owen got in the way. He pushed him down the cliff Jack. Owen's on one of the ledges and he's not moving. There's blood Jack.'

'Shit!' Jack replied. 'Where's Adam now?'

'I think you'll find that he's under Daz and Aaron just over there.' He pointed to the figures along the ridge.

By now two of the instructors had appeared. They'd brought ropes and they proceeded to go down to check on Owen. Aidan appeared and said the services were on their way. At Jack's suggestion he went to help Daz and Aaron, whether what they'd done was right or wrong. He used some of the rope to tie Adam hand and foot until the police came. Adam continued to shout a mixture of threats and obscenities.

Jack grabbed the rope and followed the instructors down the cliff face. His army training immediately kicked in. The instructors knew better than to move Owen but as they did their ABC checks it was obvious Owen had stopped breathing.

'No Owen,' Jack said, 'you're not going to die; I won't let you. That bastard isn't going to win.' He began doing CPR.

'Take over the heart compressions,' he said to one of the instructors and he gave Owen the kiss of life. 'Owen will love waking up to feel me kissing him,' he thought. Suddenly there was movement from Owen as he gasped for air.

'Owen,' Jack said, 'come on breathe but don't move.' Owen opened his eyes. 'Was someone kissing me?' He saw Jack in front of him. ''Oh no don't tell me it was you. Bloody hell Harkness can't you keep your hands off anyone?'

'I didn't think it was my hands you were worried about and you can thank me later by the way,' Jack added smiling. 'Now don't move Owen; more help will be on the way.' He looked up to where Ianto was standing.

'He's breathing,' he yelled. Ianto felt his knees go; he was so relieved. He couldn't stand the thought that Owen might have died because of him. In the distance he heard sirens approaching. He sat on the rock. By now more people were appearing at the bottom of the slope. Owen lay still but he was more alert now.

'Are you in any pain?' Jack asked him.

'My arm is hurting. I think I've broken it,' he replied, 'but Jack, I should be able to feel more and I can't.'

'Just stay still Owen. I can hear the ambulance sirens; the paramedics will be here soon and they'll get you up out of here.'

Mike, one of the instructors, said, 'I'll go back up and fill them in. We've got stretchers at the centre. With some help we'll be able to get him up but we need the paramedics to check him before we do. It's too dangerous to move him; we don't know what further damage we might do.' He quickly climbed the cliff. Ianto was sat at the top with Tosh. The other staff had stayed with the pupils, who were beginning to emerge from the tents. Mike stood at the top and waved before running down.

'He's over that ridge. I'll get the stretchers.' As he said it the police and mountain rescue arrived. The paramedics raced up the hill. Mike talked to mountain rescue and they got out a stretcher with more ropes. Two police officers got out of the car and quickly moved towards him.

'What's happened,' the senior police officer, Inspector Kathy Swanson asked.

'Not sure really,' Mike replied. 'Some bloke pushed one of the teachers over the cliff.'

'Where's this bloke now?' the Inspector asked.

'I think he's over there.' He pointed to where Kathy could see some people just down from the top of the ridge.

'Right Davidson, with me. Let's see what we've got.' They ran towards where Daz, Aaron and Aidan were restraining Adam, basically by sitting on him.

'So this is the guy responsible. I think we can take it from here. The sergeant got out the cuffs and placed them around Adam's wrists. He pulled Adam to his feet without ceremony.

'Get off me you bastards,' Adam yelled. 'You can't treat me like this. I have rights. These people illegally restrained me.'

'I think you'll find we made a citizen's arrest,' Daz said. 'We saw what you did to Mr Jones and Mr Harper.'

'Right boys we'll need your statements and we'll need yours Mr ……'

'Evans,' Aidan replied, filling in the gap.

'Do you know who this man is,' Inspector Swanson asked.

'Yes his name is Adam Smith,' Aidan replied, 'but that's all I know. The others will be able to tell you more. You'll need to speak to Mr Jones and Ms Sato, who are sat over there and Captain Harkness, who's down the cliff helping to deal with Mr Harper.'

'Right, I'll need statements from everyone. Davidson take Mr Smith to the car and stay with him. I'll get back up from the locals.' She talked into her radio mike.

'746 to base, over.'

'Base to 746 go ahead Inspector.'

'We need two more cars here please and we're going to set up a mobile interview room here. Get forensics and SOCO here ASAP.'

'Right ma'am they're on their way out.'

'Now let's see how they're doing with Mr Harper is it?' Kathy Swanson stated.

'Yeah Aidan,' replied. 'Boys just go down to where Miss Cooper is and don't say anything.'

The police and Aidan marched quickly to where Ianto and Tosh were holding onto each other. They could hear voices over the edge of the cliff but they deliberately weren't looking at what was happening below.

'Mr Jones, Ms Sato, I'm Inspector Kathy Swanson. I understand that you're pretty distressed at the moment but I'm going to need statements from you both. I understand that you know the assailant, Mr Smith.'

Both Ianto and Tosh nodded.

'You're all teachers at Torchwood High in Cardiff; is that right?' she continued.

'Yes,' Tosh replied quietly. 'It's a bit of a long story inspector. I need to know how Owen is first before we go anywhere.'

Over the cliff face one of the mountain rescue team was assessing Owen's condition.

'It's bad isn't it,' Owen said. 'I know what I'm talking about; I did three years of a medical degree. I can't feel my legs.'

'Yes I guessed that,' replied Harry Sullivan. 'There's likely to be back injury which is why we're taking our time moving you. Try not to worry I'm a doctor as well as mountain rescue. We'll get you out of here to hospital. These things are sometimes temporary. You could have just bruised your spine.'

They finally got Owen on the stretcher and began to haul him up carefully. At the top Tosh rushed over to him.

'Can I go with him to the hospital?' she asked the inspector.

'Yes Ms Sato, that's fine; we'll catch up with you both there later. We've plenty here to be going on with.' At that moment Jack appeared. He scrabbled up the final section and moved towards Ianto, ignoring those around he hugged and kissed him. Ianto collapsed into his arms not caring who saw.

'Jack this is all my fault.' Ianto wept as he spoke.

'Don't be stupid; it's my fault, mine and his, not yours, it's never been yours,' Jack assured him. He heard a cough as Kathy Swanson tried to get their attention.

'Captain Harkness, I presume, Inspector Kathy Swanson. We need to speak to you both immediately.'

'Yes,' Jack replied, still holding onto Ianto.

'Jack,' Ianto pleaded. 'I can't do this.'

'Ianto you're going to have to.'

'But it'll all come out, what he did. I can't deal with that.' Ianto was breaking; Jack could feel it. He grabbed Ianto by each arm. 'Ianto look at me. None of this is your fault. What he did then and what he's done today is not your fault. Listen to me please. I love you – you know that don't you and I'm here for you always.' He pulled Ianto into another hug. Over Ianto's shoulder he saw the inspector watching and noting everything.

'Okay Inspector,' said Jack, 'lead on.'

They'd set up a temporary incident room in the main headquarters. By now more police had arrived. In an office Ianto sat with the inspector and the sergeant.

'Okay,' the inspector began, 'in your own time tell us what happened this morning.'

Ianto took a deep breath. 'I'd left the tent early as I couldn't sleep, so I decided to go for a walk. I knew the view from the top was spectacular; I walked up to the top of the hill and sat on a rock, just looking and thinking. I saw two figures off in the distance which I now know were Darren Rees and Aaron Jennings, two of our year 11 boys.' Ianto decided not to admit that he'd known who they were all the long.

'Then what happened?' Swanson asked.

'I heard a noise behind me. I turned assuming that it would be one of the other staff, or a pupil, but it was Adam Smith.'

'You know Mr Smith I believe,' the inspector asked, keeping a neutral tone to her voice.

'Yes he'd been the boyfriend of one of our staff members, Toshiko Sato. We'd been out to the rugby a few times together.'

'Now I'm going to have to ask this but why should Mr Smith want to see you? And how did he end up attacking Mr Harper?'

Ianto swallowed and bit his bottom lip. He knew that his hands were shaking and he was trying not to let the rest of his body join in.

'Look Ianto, can I call you that? At the moment this is just an interview to ascertain what happened. There's no statement to sign. Just take your time and tell us. Believe me we've heard it all before and I couldn't help over hearing your conversation with Mr Harkness.' The inspector waited quietly for Ianto to gather his thoughts.

'I'm not sure of everything,' he said, 'but a while ago Adam assaulted me.' Ianto stopped and looked briefly at the inspector.

'We need to ask you what happened,' the sergeant said, trying to be encouraging.

'I'm sorry this is so difficult to talk about.'

'Let me help, and its Kathy, if that's any easier. Can I ask about the nature of this assault?' Ianto nodded. 'Was it a sexual assault? I couldn't help but notice that you and Captain Harkness are involved. I don't want to make any judgements but I'm assuming that this wasn't reported to the police at the time.'

Tears began to roll down Ianto's face.

'Take your time Ianto and tell us in your own words.'

'It happened a while back. Do I have to go into details?'

'Not now and possibly not ever, depending on what happens from here,' the inspector replied calmly.

'He drugged me and got some woman to try to get me to have sex with her and when that failed, he sexually assaulted me himself.'

'Do you know why?' Davidson asked. 'Was there a particular reason he tried to set you up. Was he trying to split up you and Mr Harkness?'

'I can tell you I didn't lead him on if that's what you're thinking just because I'm in a relationship with Jack. This wasn't something gone wrong. I didn't want him anywhere near me; I still don't.'

'No one is saying that Ianto. We just need to understand why he hates you so much that he confronted you today, if that's what happened.'

'Alright,' Ianto replied, 'I'll tell you as much as I know. It seems that he was getting at Jack from what he did later. He used me to do that. He also had his own issues with his sexuality. He said today that he hated me for making him fall off the wagon and he wanted to punish me for tempting him.'

'So tell us what happened from when you saw him this morning,' Davidson said.

'He said all these things. We must have made some noise as Owen appeared. Adam grabbed me and tried to push me over the cliff. We struggled until Owen pulled him off. They struggled and Adam pushed him over the cliff.'

'This is important Ianto. Did Adam attempt to push you over the cliff deliberately?' the Inspector asked.

'Yes he did,' Ianto replied.

'Did he threaten to kill you?'

'Not exactly. I think he said he'd had enough of me before he went to push me.'

'Right, then he and Mr Harper struggled and he pushed him deliberately. Is that right? We need to be very clear about this.' Kathy Swanson wanted this to be cut and dried.

'Yes he pushed Owen over and then he ran away. I saw Darren Rees, one of our pupils, catch him with a flying rugby tackle and then he and Aaron Jennings sat on Adam to keep him there until Aidan went over. Adam's not very big and Daz is well over six feet. He plays lock for the school team.' The sergeant nodded as if he understood.

'Good, alright we'll get a statement together for you to look over and sign.'

'What will he be charged with? I really don't want to go into court if I can help it and I don't want to talk about the assault. I didn't report it at the time as it would have been his word against mine. No-one would have believed me.' He looked at both of them and they didn't even attempt to contradict him.

'We understand,' the inspector said. 'He'll probably be charged with two counts of attempted murder by the sounds of it, but that's up to the CPS to decide.'

'Are you going to interview Jack now?' Ianto asked.

'Yes and then the two boys. The other police are speaking to everyone else. You can go now. Get yourself a coffee with lots of sugar.' Ianto grimaced.

'Not a coffee fan then,' the inspector commented.

'Oh yes I am, but not the muck they call coffee here. Do you want me to send Jack in?'

No, we'll come and get him in a bit. Try not to dwell too much on things Ianto. We'll let you know what's happening when we know ourselves.'

After Ianto left the officers looked at each other.

'Well what d'you think Ma'am. It's a pity he didn't come forward after the assault,' Andy Davidson said, picking up his coffee. 'Mind you he's right about this coffee.'

'We'll see what his partner, Mr Harkness, has to say. If Ianto is right, this Adam Smith was just getting at him through Ianto. I suspect that there's more to all this than meets the eye. I've dealt with some homophobic hate crimes in my time but I'm sure there's more going on here. Oh well let's see what the very handsome Captain has to say. I wonder why they call him captain.'

'I could ask Gwen Ma'am.' Kathy looked at him. 'She's one of the teachers now. She was a copper before she changed job; on the force in Cardiff for three years. We all thought she was mad to leave.'

'Sounds like you knew her well,' Kathy observed.

'Hmmm not as well as I'd have liked. She had a boyfriend, still does. I believe they're engaged now. Oh well win some lose some. I'll go and get the Captain.'

Jack was sitting in the main canteen when Ianto came out of the interview. He hugged him tightly. He'd rung John at school and he was on his way. The pupils would be returning home as soon as the police were ready. Donna and the office staff were ringing around.

Ianto sat down next to Jack. 'I told them what happened and what Adam did before. They want to see you in a few minutes. What are you going to tell them Jack?'

'What I have to Ianto. I don't know what happened today but I expect they'll want me to fill in some background.' Sgt Davidson appeared at the door.

'Captain Harkness, we're ready for you now if you'll just come this way.' Ianto gave Jack a weak smile as Jack let go of his hand. Jenny who'd been sitting with Rose came and sat with Ianto.

'I'll get you a tea,' she said. 'It's just about drinkable.

'Please,' Ianto replied, 'although I'd dearly love a brandy right now.' Jenny patted his shoulder. Gwen appeared and sat with him. No-one really spoke while they waited for Jack to return.

Aidan came out of a side room. He sat down looked at everyone and couldn't stand the silence.

'Is someone going to fill me in on what all this is about?' he asked. Ianto looked at the table.

'Ianto,' Gwen said, 'do you want to talk about it because you don't have to.'

'No Gwen, thanks, it's alright. Aidan, Rose something happened with Adam a while back. He has his own issues. He came looking for Jack after the article in the paper about Jack being gay and tried to get to him through me and Tosh. It seems that he's got something against anyone who is gay. I don't want to say any more. But he's definitely missing a few screws. I wonder when we'll be able to get away from here.'

'We'd better get out there with the kids,' Gwen said. 'The instructors will be fed up by now of the kids asking endless questions.' Gwen, Aidan and Rose got up.

'It's alright Ianto,' Jenny said, 'I'll stay with you, if that's okay.'

'Yeah, please, I'd appreciate that.'

'John should be here soon,' Rose added. The three of them left the room.

'So Mr Harkness,' Kathy Swanson began. 'My name is Detective Inspector Kathy Swanson and this is DS Andy Davidson. We'd like to ask you some questions about what happened today.'

'I didn't see the incident; I just heard Ianto shouting for help and rushed up the hill. Ianto was stood just over the ridge. I looked over to see Owen lying on one of the ledges. Aidan had phoned the emergency services and then joined us. He then went to help Daz Rees and Aaron Jennings who'd caught Adam Smith, the man who did this.'

'So I believe you'd had previous knowledge of the attacker.'

'Yes I assume Ianto has told you what happened between him and Smith.'

'Yes Mr Jones told us that Mr Smith sexually assaulted him. He seemed to think that he had something against you.'

Jack needed to sound confident. 'From what he told me it seems that he hated gay people because he was a closet gay himself. He'd read a newspaper article about me and the school and how I was gay. He hated the idea that gay people should be accepted. He'd been to some sort of organisation which claimed to have cured him of his homosexuality but obviously it didn't. He blamed Ianto for tempting him and that's why he came after him again. He's a crazy, mixed up man, trying to deny who or what he is and believing that there is a cure for it.'

'So just let me clarify. You believe that Mr Smith has been through some sort of what, reconditioning, to deny his homosexuality and now he's almost evangelical in his opposition, so much so that he came after you, an openly gay man, in a happy relationship.'

'That's about the size of it,' Jack replied, hoping it was enough. He was taking a risk if Adam talked, but he thought that Adam's loyalty to Gray would stop him going that far.

'Sorry to ask a personal question but I assume you and Mr Jones are hmmm… involved,' the inspector asked.

'Yes, we've been together about six months.'

'Have you ever heard of an organisation that promises to cure homosexuality?' Sergeant Davidson asked.

'Not something I'd be interested in,' Jack replied. 'I'm quite happy as I am and have been all my life, but I do know such organisations exist. I think Adam went to one somewhere in Australia, you'll have to ask him.'

'Okay, Mr Harkness, I think we're finished here. We'll see the boys, Darren Rees and Aaron Jennings, then you'll be free to go.'

Sometime later at the hospital Owen was receiving treatment, while Tosh waited outside. 'Don't patronise me, 'Owen said, as the doctors and nurses hurried around him. 'I know I can't feel my legs, something's wrong with my spine isn't there?'

'We have to do more tests to find out why but yes, at the moment it seems like you're paralysed from the waist down. Do you want Ms Sato in here to sit with you?'

'Yes please,' Owen replied. The nurse went out and Tosh came in. 'Have they told you?' Owen asked.

'Yeah, but it could be only temporary,' Tosh replied. 'Come on Owen, you know how these things work.' She leaned over and kissed him, then sat back holding his hand. The door opened and Sergeant Davidson came into the room.

'Sorry to interrupt but I need to speak to you both.'

Meanwhile back at Cardiff Central Police Station Adam Smith was sat in an interview room when Inspector Kathy Swanson and DC Jason Thomas came in. 'So Mr Smith, you've declined having a lawyer present. I believe someone has already cautioned you. This interview will be taped.' Kathy spoke formally. 'Present in the room are Detective Inspector Kathy Swanson and Detective Constable Jason Thomas; also present is Mr Adam Smith. Mr Smith has declined counsel. So Adam, if I can call you that, would you like to tell us, in your own words, what happened today?'

**If you have time reviews are lovely and make my day.**


	46. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 – question time – part 2

Adam sat for a few moments and stared into space. He'd had some time to plan what he was going to say and what he was going to keep to himself. They'd taken his clothes and belongings. He knew they had his wallet. They might ask some things and others they might not. He wondered what the others had said. He especially wondered what jack had said. He thought that Jack was unlikely to mention his brother and there was no reason the name Gray Forsythe would be linked to RESET. His connection was through so many cover companies they'd take ages to trace but his phone records would show a connection to Aaron Copley. The other phone had been destroyed.

The two detectives just watched him during this time until finally he spoke.

'Right I admit I meant to push Ianto Jones off the cliff. My intention was to kill him or at least seriously injure him. Owen Harper got in the way so I pushed him to get rid of him.'

'Did you intend to kill him as well?' the Inspector asked.

'No I didn't intend to kill Owen; I just wanted to get him out of the way so I could get to Jones.'

'So you're admitting that you intended to murder Mr Ianto Jones, a teacher at Torchwood High early this morning and that you had gone to that site specifically with this purpose in mind.'

'Yes I'd been there a few days just watching and waiting for my chance. There were so many bikers around and no-one noticed me.'

'We're trying to understand here why you're admitting this although we do have witnesses if you didn't.'

'It's simple, I did it and I intended to kill him. That's all I'm prepared to say. Bring me the statement and I'll sign it.' Adam sat back with his arms folded.

'We found this card in the lining of your jacket Mr Smith. Could you tell us what RESET is and what's your connection with Dr Aaron Copley?'

Adam looked directly at the sergeant. 'No comment!' was all he said.

'We believe you went to this organisation because they claimed to be able to cure you of your homosexuality. Is that right?'

'No comment.' Adam's hands gripped the arms of his chair.

'From what we've heard,' the Inspector raised her eyebrows as she spoke, the treatment wasn't very successful.' Adam looked as it he was going to leap across the table at them.

'I would suggest you remain calm Mr Smith. We're investigating RESET as we've had a lot of complaints that it's a scam. You were part of a scheme in Australia we believe.'

'No comment.'

'As he let you down, you do realise that we have your phone records which show you trying to contact him, we'd have thought that you'd want to help us expose him. I assume the high volume of calls was because you were worried that you had feelings for Mr Jones and you wanted help. Is that it?' Swanson asked.

'No comment,' came back but this time through gritted teeth.

'Oh dear we seem to have hit a bit of a raw nerve don't we Mr Smith.' The Inspector smiled. 'Admit it this RESET reconditioning stuff is a scam. You're not cured; you're still gay. You just can't admit it to yourself let alone anyone else.'

Adam exploded. 'What's that filthy pervert said?' he shouted.

'Now, now Mr Smith no need to get angry. We've only talked briefly to Mr Jones and his partner, Mr Harkness.' She deliberately chose to use the word partner to see what reaction it got. 'But we have to tell you that various allegations have been made.'

'I don't believe you,' Adam responded. 'He wouldn't. He won't want that to be said in court.' Adam was certain that he was right.

'We'll decide what we report to the CPS and they'll decide on any charges.' Kathy replied calmly.

'You couldn't prove anything. He wanted it anyway. There wasn't any coercion or threat. I didn't force him into it. He wanted it as well. You know what they're like; they'll go with anyone.'

'They, Mr Smith; aren't you one of them really?' DC Thomas said keeping his tone even.

'No comment. I'm saying no more. You've got to charge me with something. You can't keep me here forever if you don't.'

'Oh we'll be charging you Adam; we'll definitely be charging you. We'll have a statement ready for you to sign quite soon as you've admitted attempted murder. We'd also recommend that you contact a lawyer. Meanwhile our investigations into RESET will continue. Interview terminated at 17.40 hours. Take him back to his cell DC Thomas.'

The Inspector left the room and Adam was escorted back to his cell. He made his call and waited for the lawyer to turn up. Copley had given him the number just in case. He hoped that the man had shown enough sense to get rid of any connection to Gray. Another part of him wondered if it really was all a scam after all and that he'd been fooled along with everyone else. 'No,' he told himself, 'it was his fault, Ianto's fault. If not for him he'd have been fine, in control. He'd have been safe if not for him. He thought of Ianto's eyes and realised that his body was reacting to that thought. What was it about that man that caused him to think in that way? All because of him he was facing two attempted murder charges. It wasn't right but he knew he had to protect Gray above all else.

At the hospital tosh sat with Sergeant Davidson in one of the offices.

'This is just an informal interview,' the sergeant said. 'We just need some background on what happened today. I believe you were in a relationship with Mr Smith for a while.'

'Yes we were together for a few weeks. I met him on a course and it was sort of love at first sight, or at least I thought it was. He claimed he worked for a school in Swansea. I know now that this was lie.'

'Do you think he got close to you so he could gain access to Mr Jones and Mr Harkness?

'I do now but it seemed real at the time,' Tosh said.

'Would you explain further please?'

'I'm not exactly sure what you want to know. I had no idea about what he was planning; he seemed like a genuinely nice, caring guy. He was good to me and generous. That's how he got to know Ianto. I think of Ianto as my best friend; we're very alike in many ways. Adam had some tickets for the rugby and so Ianto went with him a few times.'

'So you had no idea that Mr Smith was interested in Mr Jones in any way other than as a friend. You had no suspicion that he had homosexual tendencies. Sorry I have to be so direct but did you and he?'

'For God's sake Sergeant just ask – yes we did sleep together and yes we did have sex together on more than one occasion.' Tosh was getting a little exasperated.

'Okay let's be direct. So he had no problems with impotency; he could get an erection. There were no failures at all.'

Now Tosh did feel a little embarrassed but she had asked him to be direct. 'No, he had no difficulties but ……' she stopped as if she was trying to work something out in her own mind.

'Yes?' The sergeant leaned forward.

'He could sometimes be a bit rough, a bit angry. He once asked me if I'd die for him. I thought it was just in the heat of the moment.'

'Do you think he was angry at you because you weren't what he wanted? Did he hit you or force you into any activity you didn't want to do?'

'No it was more like he wanted to be certain that I wanted him, needed him; needed him to make love to me. I thought he just wanted his ego boosting. I find that's a fault with some men.' She raised her eyebrows and wondered about the man in front of her. She looked at him; he was nothing special, blonde, not really good looking but presentable. She thought he could do with a few square meals. She realised he was hesitating and there was a slight flush to his face. 'What next?' she wondered

'Knowing that he'd had relationships with men did he ever suggest that you let him have other than the usual sort of intercourse?' Now the Sergeant did blush. Tosh put her hand on his and leaned in. she chose her words deliberately.

'No he never wanted to bugger me Sergeant but I wouldn't have objected if he had. It was never an issue though in the interest of clarity he did sometimes like to take me from behind on my hands and knees. Is that what you wanted to know Sergeant? Is that detailed enough for you?'

Andy Davidson squirmed in his chair. Tosh was determined to speak matter-of-factly. The Sergeant recovered himself.

'No hew seemed to genuinely like Ianto and he thought Jack was interesting. He said Ianto was a good guy and he made no comment about them being together.'

'So how did you find out about what had happened between Mr Smith and Mr Jones?'

'Ianto and Jack came to see me on the Saturday morning after it happened. I didn't want to believe them but then they showed me the photo.'

'Photo? That's odd neither of them mentioned a photo.' Sgt Davidson made sure to note that in his book.

'Perhaps they were too embarrassed or they destroyed it, Tosh suggested.

'How did this photo come into their possession? Do you know?' Andy asked.

'I think Adam e-mailed it to Jack the day after the incident.'

'So when you were told what happened then?'

'Well nothing; they stayed with me for a bit and then left. I spent the night talking online with my brother and then the next day I went out with Owen and told him what had happened.'

'You and Mr Harper, you've known each other for a while?' This was a question not a statement.

'Yes, we've known each other for years but we've only just started going out with each other. We're still in the very early stages.'

'Is there anything else you want to say?' the Sergeant asked.

'No not that I can think of,' Tosh said. 'Can I go back to him now?'

'Not yet I'm going to interview him now so it'll be a little while. Thanks for your help and honesty Ms Sato.'

While Tosh waited outside DS Davidson sat at Owen's bedside and waited for the nurse to finish. He couldn't help but notice that Mr Harper was a lousy, irritable and angry man who was going to try the patience of the medical staff to their limits. The nurse left.

'Yes I know if I need anything I'll buzz,' Owen said as the nurse closed the door.

'Bloody hell I hate hospitals; these people fuss so much. Right Sergeant what do you want to know. You can see the result obviously.'

Sgt Davidson took out his notepad and began his questioning.

'Could you tell me what happened this morning from the beginning?'

'Well I was in my tent and woke up and noticed that Ianto wasn't there. Jack and Aidan were sleeping so I got dressed quietly and went out of the tent. There was dew on the grass so I could see footprints that were still obvious so I began to follow them up the slope. Then I heard voiced, well one angry voice and I realised that one of the voices was Ianto. I got tot ht e top of the ridge and saw them. I nto was telling Adam to go and I suggested he do that as well. Then he mentioned Tosh and I saw red a bit. He said he'd had enough of Ianto and went to push him. They struggled. I pulled him off and he managed to turn me around and pushed me over the cliff edge. The next thing I remember is Jack kissing me – bloody typical Harkness – and I realised that I couldn't move and that I'd broken my arm.'

'So do you think that Mr Smith was deliberately trying to kill Mr Jones?'

'Yes undoubtedly he intended to push him over. He did the same to me. I think he wanted Ianto to die. He's a sick bastard and I hope you lock him up and throw away the key.'

Later that evening the Inspector and sergeant sat going through their notes.

'He's admitted everything,' the Inspector said, 'so I doubt they'll have to give evidence in court. He seems keen we don't investigate further. We'll need to have a look at this RESET and see what it is.'

'Tosh Sato mentioned a photo that Adam sent to Jack via an e-mail. It might be useful to see it even if he doesn't want to press charges.'

'I would imagine that Jack will have destroyed it by now,' Kathy replied.

'Hmm you're probably right.'

'Let's present what we have to the CPS and we can charge him with two counts of attempted murder. Do you want to do the honours Andy?'

'Yes please. I'd be glad to.'

At the same time Ianto lay in bed in Jack's arms. Jack held him as tightly as he could, as if he'd never let him go again. Ianto was lying with his head on Jack's chest. He needed to feel safe. He needed to feel secure. It wasn't every day that someone tried to kill you. As he felt Jack's heart beat under him and smelt that aroma that was uniquely Jack he thought of all the things that had happened that day. He absentmindedly stroked Jack's chest.

'Are you okay Ianto?' Jack asked quietly. Jack brought his arm further around to interlace his fingers with Ianto's. He was just so grateful that he still had Ianto. He shivered as he thought about what he could have lost today. He wanted to tell Ianto about Gray but he'd lived this other life for so long now; he didn't event think about who he really was, who he'd been; that wasn't him. He was Jack Harkness, teacher, soldier, leader, lover not ………. well not him anymore.

'I'm alright Jack, not brilliant, still a bit shaky but all the better fort being in your arms. You make me feel safe Jack. Do you think that we could just stay like this forever?' Ianto moved even closer trying to get every part of his skin against Jack's. At any other time Jack would have taken this as an invitation but not now.

'John has said that we can have the next two days off so it doesn't matter. We can have two days at home, just chilling out and watching DVDs. I'll even watch all the Bond films if you want.'

'I'm glad we don't have to face the questions at school yet,' Ianto said. He looked up at Jack. 'God those eyes,' Jack thought. 'When he turns that look on me I'd do anything he wanted, anything.'

Ianto moved up slightly so he could kiss Jack. He ran his fingers down Jack's jaw line, softly tracing the outline and continued onto his chest. The kiss continued and developed until their bodies were moving against each other.

'Oh well,' thought Jack. 'Perhaps I was wrong about the invitation after all.'


	47. Chapter 39

**Just a bit of a filler chapter really. I hope the last chapter was OK as people don't seem to have reviewed. I'm a bit sad as Cardiff City, my home team just lost in the play off final so I've cheered myself up getting this done. I had to do the dabbling conversation didn't I. And it gives me a chance to do the dressing up scene later on.**

Chapter 39 – Dabbling

As he took the register for his form on Monday morning Ianto hoped that there wouldn't be lots of questions. In fact the kids were remarkably subdued. He wondered whether they'd been told. A few had been on the trip. Anyway he was grateful to get through it and the rest of the morning. At break he went into Jack's office for coffee. Kayleigh, the head girl, who'd just come in to return some books, knocked the door.

'Sorry to disturb Sir. I just wanted to say I hope you're alright after ……..' The words died and she didn't know how to finish.

'I'm okay thanks Kayleigh. Thanks for asking.' Ianto looked pale Jack thought. He wasn't really okay but he'd insisted on being here. Kayleigh left and soon the bell went. Ianto taught another lesson. When he failed to appear in Jack's office at lunch Jack decided to go to his room. He found Ianto at the back out of the view of the door with his head in his hands. He looked terrible.

'You need to eat something,' Jack said. 'What have you got this afternoon?'

'I'll be alright Jack don't fuss. My lunch is in my bag.' Jack got the sandwiches out and they sat quietly for a bit. Jack hesitated before speaking but Ianto had to know. Neither of them heard the classroom door open.

'I had a call from Sgt Davidson a little while ago. He'd phoned school to speak to us. They've charged Adam with two counts of attempted murder. He's admitted the charges against you and Owen. You won't have to testify in court after all or tell people about the assault. He hasn't told them much about the company that claimed to cure him; it's called RESET, but they do know about it. Apparently they've had some complaints about it being a scam. They claimed that they could cure you of anything. It was run by someone called Dr Aaron Copley in Britain. They're investigating but that's nothing to do with us.'

There was a cough behind and they realised that Martha had come into the room. Ianto wondered how much she'd heard.

'Sorry to interrupt. I just need some information about options from Ianto but later will do.' She left just as quickly. Ianto looked at Jack.

'So I won't have to appear in court?' he asked.

'It looks that way Ianto.' Jack hoped that this would help. Ianto's face brightened immediately.

'I won't have to tell them about the assault in court,' he repeated as if trying to make sure that his mind had grasped the correct thoughts. 'God Jack, thank goodness. I can't tell you how relieved I am.' Ianto grabbed Jack's hand. 'I wonder why he didn't contest the charge.'

'Perhaps he didn't want what he'd done discussed in court either,' Jack suggested wondering if Adam was really just protecting Gray.

The bell went and the rest of the day passed. Ianto felt as if a great weight had been taken off his shoulders. He finally managed the odd smile. At the end of the day he sorted out the information Martha wanted. He popped into Jack's room but he wasn't there. In fact Jack was sat with Martha in her office.

'How's Owen doing?' she asked.

'Not brilliant,' Jack replied. They're doing tests but it looks like he's going to be paralysed from the waist down. I don't know how he's going to cope. The physical stuff is going to be hard enough but mentally he's going to find it more difficult. He's always been a grumpy sod and now he'll be impossible. Still he's strong and he understands more than many having done those few years of medical training.'

'How's Ianto as well? I couldn't help but notice that he didn't look good this morning and I overheard a bit of what you were saying this morning. So Adam has confessed. I assume that means that Ianto won't have to testify.'

'Yes thankfully. Ianto really didn't want to have to be a witness.'

'Did I hear you mention RESET and Aaron Copley to Ianto?' she asked.

'Yeah it's this organisation that said it could cure you of anyting. This Adam went there to cure himself of being gay but it's a scam. Copley ahs disappeared. Jack didn't mention his brother's involvement financing the programmes.

'Why have you heard of it?' Jack asked.

'Yes a while ago I had a problem. This is going to sound a bit far fetched Jack but bear with me. A few years back I developed an obsession with someone I worked with. He didn't feel the same way but I wasn't coping so I saw an advert for RESET and it claimed it could cure you of anything so I figured I'd go along. They had the usual stuff smoking, drinking, drugs but also sexual stuff and OCD. Basically any addiction you could think of. I felt like I needed to stop feeling how I did. I signed up for a few sessions and I could tell that it was just an expensive nonsense. I didn't need it really. I could sort my own problems and so I took off for a year and travelled the world. Then I applied for the job here as Head of Maths; I got the job and met you. It was great; I loved it and gradually I forgot about him then the unthinkable happened.

'He became head teacher here,' Jack suggested. Martha shifted in her seat.

'Good guess! You know how it is with John. He's such a good man but no-one has been able to get near him until Rose. You two had a history didn't you; I could see how you looked at him sometimes so I thought…..'

'You too huh?' Jack interrupted.

'Yeah I could see that you adored him but that you'd learned how to cope so I followed your example. He's never guessed how I felt about him then? He's never mentioned anything to you?' Jack thought that Martha sounded anxious.

'No Martha; your secret is safe.'

'Then I met Tom and things seemed to be back on track.' Martha looked sad for a moment.

'What happened with Tom? It all seemed to be going well with the wedding and everything.'

'Not sure really. He decided he wanted to go abroad and work and I didn't want to leave here. I guess we just wanted different things in the end. So we decided to call it a day.'

'But there's a new man in your life isn't there? Sorry I'm a terrible old gossip really. I couldn't help noticing you getting on well with Mickey.'

'I like Mickey. He's straight forward and uncomplicated. I know he and Rose split but as he say's they were both too young. He's got a great job and despite the downturn in the housing market he's in demand as an architect. He's always off on some building site somewhere.

'Mmmm,' said Jack, 'I always loved a builder. I bet he doesn't suffer from builder's bottom. In fact ………..'

'Jack I'm not sure I want you speculating about Mickey's bottom but you're right. However, he does look cute just in a yellow hard hat,' she replied blushing slightly.

'I've always thought that Ianto would look good in one of those although I'm not sure that yellow is his colour. Do you think you could get me one of those? I've got a BBQ he's promised to help me build.'

'Jack you are incorrigible. I'll see what I can do. On a more serious note do you want me to talk to the police about RESET? It might help the investigation.

'The police are looking for information but Adam is going down for what he did to Owen which saves Ianto have to testify. I'm sorry not to go into any more detail about why this all happened. The officer in charge is DCI Kathy Swanson. I'd better get off or Ianto will wonder what's happened to me. I'll see you tomorrow Martha and don't worry your secret love for the Doc is safe with me.' He winked at her.

'And yours Jack,' she replied laughing.

'Oh that's no secret,' he said. 'He's always known ever since I met him all those years ago. We …….. well no that's another story. Rose is the right person for him and they'll never be anyone else; he's like that and I have Ianto who's made me the happiest man in the world. I hope you'll find the same with Mickey Mouse.'

'Me too Jack. I'll ask him about the hard hat. By the way he calls you Captain Cheesecake!'

'Hmmmm surely he means beefcake!' Jack smiled. 'I look forward to getting the hat.'

Jack left and Martha picked up the phone to ring the police.

A little while later Ianto appeared at her door.

'Jack's just left a little while ago,' Martha said.

'Yeah I passed him in the corridor. I just brought you that information you wanted,' Ianto replied.

'Great, I'll add it to everything else for the report to the Governor's. So Ianto Jack asked me to get you a builder's yellow hard hat.'

'Did he? I don't know why as yellow isn't really my colour. Mind you I suspect that Jack wants me to build that BBQ wearing it. I don't suppose he mentioned builder's bottom!'

'My lips are sealed,' Martha replied. 'So you and he are alright now after ……..' she left the words hanging in the air.

'Getting there,' ianto replied.

Martha looked a little furtive as she said, 'I've always wondered and you don't have to tell me but I'm curious.' Ianto wondered what was coming next although he had a pretty good idea.

'What's he like? You know he is a bit of a legend and you get to …..'

'Dabble?' Ianto suggested.

'Yeah so what's his dabbling like?'

'Innovative,' Ianto replied. 'Bordering on the avant garde.'

'Really?' Martha couldn't keep the smile from her eyes.

'Mmmmm.' Ianto drifted off for a moment and looked into the distance remembering many an occasion. It was good to remind himself just how good Jack was. Suddenly he heard a cough.

'Ah yes, so is that all the information you need Martha? Ianto tried to sound businesslike and organised but failed because he was smiling too much. He got up and left Martha's office with a cheerful grin on his face. Having been reminded he was looking forward to an evening with Jack as he wound his red silk tie through his fingers.


	48. Chapter 40

**Just a little chapter. I've sort of hit a bit of a brick wall wondering how to deal with the Owen episodes. If anyone is good at Owen I'm open to suggestions. I have ideas but am having trouble getting started. I'm going to watch them again and see what I come up with. **

**Thanks for the reviews and alerts. I can't believe that I'm getting near a 100 people having this on alert. It'll be a bit before the next one now as I'm away and I've got another story I'm writing as part of a series on the Torchwood Forum. When it's finished I'll put it up here.**

Chapter 40

It was now towards the end of June. The exam season was almost over. The year 10s were out on work experience so Ianto's timetable was reduced to years 7 – 9 and year 12. This gave him time to catch up on the niggling little tasks that had been left undone. The trouble was that it also gave him more time to think. It had been a few weeks since the incident. Adam had been charged with two counts of attempted murder and as he'd admitted his guilt, there wouldn't be a real court case. He was on remand until he was sentenced. The police had assured Ianto that it would be some time until he was out of prison and then he would be deported back to Australia. Ianto was relieved that he would never have to see Adam again. It made him feel safer. RESET had been investigated but Aaron Copley had fled, leaving very little evidence behind. The police had found that the company's documents had been effectively destroyed to make it impossible to trace the owner or backer. The investigation was put on the back burner. The police, however, were ready to check out any organisation offering the same service.

Ianto was working his way through marking lower school exams and listening to some music, the blues stuff he only ever put on when Jack was nowhere around. Humming to himself, with his headphones on, he didn't hear Martha enter the room. She was virtually at the desk before he noticed. She was carrying a bag and smiling.

'I brought you a few things,' she said. 'Jack asked me to get something from Mickey. He's thrown in a few extras that he thought you might like as well.' The smirk on Martha's face told Ianto that Jack was up to something again. 'What on earth had Jack got Martha to get this time. She was obviously finding it very amusing.' Martha stood her ground waiting for him to open the bag. Then Ianto remembered the conversation he'd had with Martha a few weeks ago. 'Oh my God,' he thought, 'this is the builder's stuff.' He didn't know whether to smile or blush. In the end he thought he probably did both.

'I'll keep these for later,' he said, in the hope that this would be enough for Martha. He went to grab the bag but she got there before him.

'Oh no you don't. I want to be here when you see what Mickey's got you. I wish I could see Jack's face if you're only dressed in these.' Ianto opened the bag. In it he found the yellow helmet Jack had asked for but there was also a yellow sleeveless jacket, some toe capped boots and a tool belt.

'So I'm supposed to wear just these?' he asked laughing. Martha thought it was good to see Ianto laughing again.

'Well I can tell you that it worked for me when Mickey modelled the outfit last night.'

'Martha Jones, you hussy. Am I allowed to say that to my boss?' Ianto asked.

'I'll forgive you this once but only if I get feed back.'

'Jack'll probably want pictures,' Ianto replied.

'Oh yes,' Martha replied leaning in towards Ianto. 'Does he have a collection then?' Now Ianto did smile. He'd never ever role played in sex before Jack but dressing up as a pirate had been fun and Jack made such a great Captain Hook. Jack had promised that once they moved into his house, which was bigger, he'd teach Ianto how to play naked hide and seek. There didn't appear to be any rules; just that if discovered within a certain time the victor got to shag the one who'd been found. To Ianto it sounded like a win win situation.

All in all things had been great between himself and Jack. They had a lot to look forward to over the summer; there were two weddings and Jack's award ceremony to come. They were also going on holiday to Scotland. The only bad situation, now Adam had been dealt with, was Owen.

'Have you seen Owen since he came out of hospital,' Ianto asked Martha.

'Yeah I visited yesterday. Tosh was running around after him as usual. She's moved into his house. They're looking for a bungalow as the doctors say that he'll never be out of that chair. He'll never be able to use his legs and he's the most impossible patient. I don't know how Tosh puts up with him. We want him to come in to teach some science but he won't at the moment. He doesn't want to be reminded that he can't do PE anymore.'

'Jack and I are going there tonight to allow Tosh some time off. As you say, he was a grumpy bastard before this. He was always so active, so physical. There must be some physical activity he could do but he's feeling too sorry for himself at the moment to even consider it. I can understand to a certain degree after Lisa. When she had the accident, I wished I'd done things differently. I wish I'd gone shopping with her. I might have been able to save her. I was so angry at the world and I was hell to live with. For a while I took it out on everyone around me. I had to have a break from work and some counselling. The trouble is that Owen is all too aware that they'll be no miracle cure and I can't see him doing counselling. He's also afraid that Tosh is only staying because she feels sorry for him. I'm trying not to feel guilty about what happened as well; Jack won't let me think that Owen won't walk again because of me. I know it's all Adam and his twisted mind but I can't help feeling responsible.'

'Bloody hell Ianto. I think you could set up as a counsellor yourself. You should try to talk to him because someone will need to if he's going to get through this. And he really doesn't blame you.'

'I know and it's going to get worse as they're sentencing Adam this week, so the case will be in the papers. Both of us are going to be in the headlines again and who knows what they'll report.'

'I suppose it depends on what they've dug up. At least Adam's pleaded guilty so you don't have to go into court.'

'Yeah I can't tell you how relieved I am about that.' Ianto almost choked over his words. 'It's not every day that someone tries to kill you. At least I won't have to relive it.'

'Oh well better get off and leave you to it,' Martha said. 'Now remember I want full details and if you can get a photo of his reaction, all the better.'

'That's probably better than one of me modelling it.'

'Oh I don't know,' Martha said winking. 'I've always thought that Jack was a lucky man!'

With that she turned on her heel and walked out, leaving Ianto sitting there with his mouth wide open.

Later that evening they were getting ready to go to Owen's. Ianto had hidden the builder's stuff in his trunk at the bottom of his wardrobe. He was keeping that for the weekend.

'Don't forget your apron Jack as you're in charge of the BBQ.' Jack appeared at the bedroom door wearing only the apron. It bore a photo of a completely naked man.

'This do?' he asked smirking. Ianto looked up and rolled his eyes.

'Jack! Though I have to say that's it's an improvement on what's underneath.'

Jack marched towards him and grabbed his arms. He pushed him down on the bed and then tried frantically to undo the knot at the back, as he looked at Ianto lying there panting, wearing only his boxers and an open shirt.

'Would you like some help with that old man?' Ianto offered, arranging himself as comfortably as he could. Jack finally managed the knot, removed the apron with a flourish and fell down on top of Ianto. He kissed him hard and with some urgency, only ending the kiss when he came up for air.

'You take that back Ianto or you can forget any fun with me for a while.' As he spoke Ianto began to groan as Jack began to lightly run his hand over Ianto's boxers. Jack stopped.

'No more fun for you then! Anyway we're going to be late.'

'Aw Jack,' Ianto said turning on that pleading look with his eyes open wide. 'I'm sorry. You know I think you're the most handsome, gorgeous and sexy man on the planet. Well except for the star of the panto we saw after Christmas. What was his name again? He looked great in tights.

'John Barrowman,' Jack answered, shaking his fist.

'Still you have a look of him so perhaps you are the most attractive after all.'

'Flattery will get you anywhere,' Jack replied.

'I'm hoping it will get you somewhere,' Ianto said, replacing Jack's hand where it had been before.

'Oh well,' thought Jack. 'What's a few minutes late between friends?'


	49. Chapter 41

**For anyone who isn't watching the football! So I'm back to Torchwood High. Sorry for the delay. This was caused by real life, trying to get into Owen's head and the plot bunny that is Mirror Image. This is a mix of a chapter, some angst and some Jack and Ianto fluff, after all I've put them through recently. I hope it works. The last section is for a friend. I hope she likes what I've done with her idea. It might help if you listen to the music. Just add the usual youtube beginning. This has been slightly edited as England won!  
**

Take me to the River .com/watch?v=z2ChrFeFZzY&feature=related

You can leave your hat on a la Tom .com/watch?v=S4OXpWPzcOE

Chapter 41 Building bridges

Jack parked the SUV outside Owen s house. He looked at Ianto who le

aned in and kissed him.  
Come on Jack we ve got to face this now he s out of hospital and you ve no reason to feel guilty. I don t know Ianto, I sometimes think, from what he s said to me, that he blames me for reviving him. I don t think he blames you at all. He knows you didn t ask for what happened and despite all his PE teacher machismo, he s not a Neanderthal.  
Well, we can only hope that he s on his best behaviour and we don t know yet that he s going to be permanently paralysed. They re still doing tests aren t they? I think so. Come on we re late already. Tosh will be worried. Jack squeezed Ianto s hand and they got out of the car and walked to the house. Ianto rang the doorbell and Tosh answered.  
Sorry we re late, Jack couldn t find his apron for the BBQ, Ianto explained. Tosh raised an eyebrow.  
Well that makes a change from couldn t resist having a quickie before we left. Jack grinned and Ianto blushed. He wondered how much time he d spent blushing since meeting Jack.  
To be fair, Jack said, you haven t seen the apron. Going in Jack said, how is he? As you d expect, he s up and down. He hates looking at the stairs. He won t talk about looking for a bungalow and he keeps pushing me away. So, much as always really. He s out the back starting the BBQ and waiting for you. Ianto will you help me with the rest. I invited Rhys and Gwen as well, but she said they d be a bit late as Rhys mother was coming round to talk about the wedding again. He s been round a few times to see Owen; they re both sport mad and at least Rhys doesn t seem to shy away from talking to him about things. Oh well wish me luck, Jack said. Is the meat ready? Yeah it s here. Blimey, how many are you feeding? he asked, looking at the steak, burgers and sausages piled high on the tray.  
Jack put on his apron and Tosh laughed out loud. Mmm I see what you mean. Ianto implied that he looked better than what was underneath so I was forced to prove otherwise. Owen s going to love that image! Ianto went into the kitchen with Tosh to help with the salad and other stuff. They were only having a few beers as it was a school night.  
How are you Tosh? This can t be easy. Owen was always a grumpy bastard. Is this what you really want? I think so. I ve always had feelings for him but he didn t look at me well sometimes I thought he did and then after Adam he took me out and well. I think he wants to love me but now he feels I m here out of pity, which isn t true. I haven t said this to anyone, so please don t say anything, not even to Jack, but he s worried about whether he ll ever be able to have sex again. He won t even let me try to touch him. The doctor says it should be possible for him to but I think he s just too terrified. You know Owen, he put himself about a bit and was a Jack the lad and now he s stuck in a chair, wondering if he has any sort of future. It s hard Ianto. Or rather it isn t, Ianto replied with a completely straight face.  
Ianto Jones, I don t expect that from you but it s good to be able to laugh about it. Come on let s get this stuff sorted. Jack found Owen out in the garden getting the BBQ started.  
Fucking hell Harkness, do I really have to look at that; it ll put me off those sausages. Ianto insisted and it s the only one I ve got. He said he d withhold his favours if I got fat on these clothes. Ah Mr sartorial elegance, so he s not wearing a suit tonight I hope. Oh no, just tight black jeans which make his arse look irresistible. You really are trying to put me off this food; first the sausages and now the buns. Talking of food is this alight? Of course, put that lot on. Did Tosh tell you Rhys and Gwen are coming? Yeah I hear Rhys has been around a few times. How are you doing Owen? Tosh says they re doing more tests. Waste of bloody time. I m never going to walk again Jack and I ve got to face it. I m never going to score that winning try for Wales now. I don t think that you ever were but I know what you mean. John wants you back to teach you know. I can t Jack. I know I could teach science but I can t face the kids and staff. I can t face all that pity. It wouldn t necessarily be like that Owen. We all know that s a lie. I can t bear being in this thing and not able to get up and do what I want, when I want. Everything needs to be adapted but I don t know if I can adapt to this. Yeah I know there are things that I can do but now it seems more about what I can t do. Tosh is here to help; she loves you, you know. Jack tried to sound positive.  
And that makes it worse. I can t give her what she wants. All I see is pity. I ve stopped being a man and now I m just an invalid in a chair, someone for her to look after, not lust over. I don t even know if I can get it up any more and I daren t even try. The doctors say it s in my head but what if I can t Jack. What if I never have those feelings again? I might as well be dead. Give it time Owen. You need time to adjust. I ve been through it myself, after the accident and so have many others. Just then they heard the doorbell and the sound of voices as Gwen and Rhys arrived. Rhys came out to the garden.  
So boys the food looks good, which is more than I can say for that apron Jack. I hope you re getting the insides cooked as well. Not keen on having a cold sausage inside of me! Rhys winked at Owen.  
Me neither, Jack assured him. Owen smirked. Bloody hell you two; which one of you is captain of the innuendo squad. I don t know which of you is worse. Ianto, Tosh and Gwen came in with the rest of the food and plates and soon they were eating around the garden table. Owen listened to the conversation. He knew they were trying not to mention school or sport or anything that might upset him.  
So you gonna watch England play the last 16 game then? Rhys asked. Yeah someone has to support them around here, Owen replied grinning. I suppose I ll watch if Tosh let s me. It s always an excuse for a few beers and it s not as if I ve got to get up for work is it? The conversation became a bit difficult after that until Jack suggested playing Trivial Pursuit. They played with enthusiasm and argued about a lot of answers. By ten Jack could see that Owen was getting tired. Ianto already had his head leaning on Jack s shoulder.  
Come on sleepy head, he said to Ianto. Time to get you to bed. Ianto smiled.  
Yes time for us to be going as well. You ve got that early job tomorrow haven t you Rhys? Gwen added.  
Bloody hell yes, five lorry loads heading for Europe and the paperwork is a nightmare. Tosh it s been great; I am completely stuffed. Owen I ll see you again. I might come round to watch the final with you if that s alright. Yeah that d be good, Owen replied. Tosh saw them to the door. Thanks for coming round. It s good for him to see other people. He won t go out unless it s to the hospital because he says people look at him. A while later Jack and Ianto arrived home. Myfanwy was waiting impatiently and Jack let her out to run around the garden. Ianto thought that he looked down.  
You okay Jack? he asked.  
Yeah it s just Owen. I hope that somehow he ll learn to cope. I m worried that s all. I know but he s strong and we ve just got to give him time. I m going up Jack. Make some cocoa and bring it up in ten minutes; no sooner though as I ve a little surprise for you. Ianto hurried upstairs and got out the bag that Martha had given him. He d intended to use it at the weekend but he thought Jack needed cheering up now. He quickly got undressed down to his boxers and stood wearing just the hard hat, high visibility jacket, tool belt and boots. It wasn t the most comfortable outfit he d ever worn. He d chosen some music earlier and this worked just as well for the lap dance he d promised Jack once and never delivered. He stood with his camera waiting for Jack to come in. He hoped that Jack wouldn t spill the cocoa.  
As the door opened and Jack appeared Ianto clicked the camera, to get the photo for Martha. Jack managed to hold on to the mugs and then sat down on the edge of the bed, crying with laughter.  
Ianto pressed a button and the music started. Ianto thought this track was one of the sexiest ever made as Take me to the River by Talking Heads sounded from the player and Ianto began to move towards Jack. Jack reached out towards him.  
Now Jack you know the rules; you can look but no touching. He got close up to Jack and moved as seductively as he could manage, considering what he was wearing, swaying back and fro, in time to the music. He wiggled suggestively and licked his fingers slowly; he ran them down his chest until he reached the tool belt.  
I know you re looking at my vast range of tools Jack. Which one would you like to try out? I know how fond you are of do it yourself. He raised one eyebrow suggestively and then he picked out a screw driver and ran his fingers up and down the edge of it.  
Now this one is very useful when you need to well I m sure you can figure it out. Ianto turned around and walked away from Jack. He bent forward and undid his boots. The jacket just covered his arse but he knew the fabric would be stretching over its surface. He wiggled again, keeping up the rhythm of the music. He turned back to face his lover and was pleased to note the lustful look in Jack s eyes. He was still sitting on the edge of the bed. Ianto returned to him and was near enough to begin to open the buttons on Jack s shirt, which he removed slowly. He ran a finger around each nipple and was gratified to hear Jack moan.  
Ianto moved slowly to each beat of the music. Lean back Jack, Ianto commanded and he undid Jack s trousers and pulled them off. He then took the red silk tie he d left on the bed and looped it around Jack s neck, pulling him forward again, until he kissed him and placed Jack s hands on his hips. Finally the music changed to, You can leave your hat on. Ianto took off his tool belt and turned to practically sit on Jack s lap wriggling his arse in Jack s face. He could hear Jack breathing and as he brushed Jack s lap he could feel Jack s obvious interest. He turned to face him and peeled off the jacket. Now all he had on were his boxers and hat. He stood with his back to Jack in between his legs moving up and down and then he placed Jack s hands on his boxers urging him to remove them which Jack did. Have I ever told you that you have the cutest arse, cariad? As the music finished Ianto took his hat off and turned around covering himself. Then with a flourish he threw off the hat. By this time Jack was laughing so much that there were tears running down his face.  
Wow I owe Martha big time for this, Jack said, between the laughs. That was something else Ianto Jones. Jack was so pleased to see his playful, flirty Ianto back after all they d been through. Ianto sat on Jack s knee and stroked his face.  
Sadly there s nowhere for you to stuff my payment now. He said smirking.  
Oh I can think of somewhere, Jack replied. Turn the light off and get in here with me and I ll show you. It was a little while before either of them got any sleep that night.

Next chapter is based on Day in the Death from series 2


	50. Chapter 42

**This chapter is based on A Day in the Death. It contains talk of suicide between Owen and Maggie. I have introduced Henry Parker in a different way and more about him will follow in other chapters. This is a sort of two hander. I've used some of the original script and added my own. Please let me know what you think. **

Chapter 42 – Up on the Roof

Owen hated this; he hated the tests and he hated the fuss. Why wouldn't they let him alone? It was obvious he was never going to walk again. Why did they try giving him hope, when there was no hope? He had no hope. Why did they seem to need to care? It puzzled him. He shook the arms of the wheelchair in frustration. At least he could push himself now so he wasn't completely dependent on others. God he needed to get out of here. There was no air in this place and it reeked of piss and death. He rolled the wheelchair down the corridor and eventually out of the hospital. He knew where he wanted to go. He needed to be high, somewhere he could see all around him.

The taxi took him to the building and he wheeled his way to the lift; he knew the lift went to the roof. When he got out he had a panoramic view across the whole of Cardiff and beyond. He could see the Channel, the Millennium Stadium, the shops, the station, the New City Stadium. This was his world, his fucking world which some bastard had taken away from him. He wanted to shout out, to scream at this world.

'My name is Owen Harper. This is my life. I love action and work. I love sex and joy and sport; I live for the moment. Now all I have is heartbreak. I may as well be dead, for to me this is like death, a living death. I did die; for a few glorious seconds I died, until that bastard Harkness brought me back. This isn't living; this can never be living for me. This isn't the real me, not in this chair. The trouble is everyone thinks it's just me but slightly grumpier, but its not.'

It was then that he saw her as he looked around. She was sat on the rail, legs dangling over the edge. Why was she here on this roof today? This was his roof; he wanted it to be his roof. He rolled the chair towards her. She turned when she heard him.

'So are you going to jump then?' he asked.

'Piss off I was here first. Find your own roof,' was all he got in reply.

'Nice, surely we can share for now. So what brings you up here on this lovely sunny day then? Got bored of life?'

'What would you know? Think you're a bloody expert do you? I just want to die. Is that too much to ask for to be left to do it in peace?'

'I died once but it didn't stick. There was nothing but I was brought back and found myself in this. I may as well be dead. What's your excuse?'

She got down from the rail and came to stand in front of him.

'You needn't think I'm going to feel sorry for you because you're in that. I bet you were a grumpy, selfish git before you ended up in that, by the sound of you'

'You may have a point. So what's your name then? Mine's Owen.'

'Maggie, Maggie Hopley or Parker, hell I don't know and I don't care. I just want to be gone from here. So is that why you're here as well to kill yourself because you're in that chair? It's not the end of the world you know.'

'What would you know about it? Your legs seem to work just fine by the look of them and I bet you can still have sex. I've no idea about me and I'm too afraid to even try.'

'Sex! Is that it – not the fact that you can't walk but the fact that you may never be able to fuck some poor woman again. Oh womankind must be feeling the loss. I pity any woman who has to put up with you.'

Owen thought of Tosh for a moment. Beautiful, kind, caring Tosh who wanted to help him so much and all he'd done was to try to break her heart and push her away. He remembered the conversation they'd had a few days ago.

'I'm broken Tosh. I don't work. I've got nothing to give you. Look,' he said as he poked a pin into his leg. 'I may as well just wheel myself off the jetty into the Bay and drown for all the use I am. This isn't cosy and romantic Tosh. You've got to stop feeling that Adam was your fault; he wasn't. He was just a sick bastard.' Tosh just cried and he wheeled away and locked his door.

'Why won't she see it's for her own good?' he asked out loud.

'Who?' Maggie said.

'Her name is Tosh. She wants to look after me. She says she loves me but it's just guilt really.'

'How did you end up in that chair then?'

'Some mad man pushed me off a cliff. He didn't want to kill me really but I got in the way.'

'In the way of what?'

'A friend. He was trying to kill a friend of mine,' Owen admitted.

'So you're a hero then,' she stated simply. 'He must be bloody grateful to you for saving him. How would he feel if you killed yourself now?'

Owen side-stepped the difficult question. 'Yes he's a good bloke. He and Jack have really tried to help me. They've suggested allsorts for me to do now I can't do what I love.'

'Which is what Owen and who is Jack?'

'Jack is Ianto's partner. God I hate PC terms, his boyfriend to be blunt.'

She looked at him and he raised his hands. 'Hey I don't care where they put it, that's up to them. Actually they're both top blokes. I worked with them. I'm a teacher, a PE teacher; hence why I can't do my job anymore.'

'But you could still teach couldn't you?'

'Not PE, I'm not much use on a football or rugby pitch in this.'

'That's rubbish, my father-in-law is Henry Parker. He's in charge of the Welsh Para-Olympic competitors for 2012 and he's in a wheelchair. As far as I know you can definitely play wheelchair rugby. Have you seen the chairs they use? If you're so good a PE teacher you can still do sport in a chair. Different ones I grant you but still sport. Look I'll give you his number; go to see him. Do something useful with your life and appreciate it. He runs this organisation for sports in wheelchairs called the Pulse.

Owen had heard of it. Perhaps there was something he could do after all. The others had suggested it but this was something concrete, something real. He took the card and he realised that there was still something left in the Pandora's Box that was his mind. Was that a small glimmer of hope hiding in the darkness after all and perhaps hope was better than death.

'You're sure this bloke will want the help,' he said.

'I don't know. I haven't seen him for a bit as he's been busy with the arrangements. I know they're always looking for players and coaches. You could be either, if you're good enough; you just need to feel useful. And this Tosh; ever thought she just sees you and not the chair, that it's love and not pity.'

Owen thought about the day before. They'd had yet another row.

'You haven't change a bit have you Owen. It's still all about you. Just think what the rest of us have been through. I've had Mary, Tommy and Adam to deal with. Think what Ianto's been through and Jack. I know you're stuck in that chair but that's your body not your mind. You're such a selfish, self centred bastard.' And with that she'd left and she hadn't returned, not even knowing he was due to go to the hospital. He hadn't seen her since. Shit, he had to make it up with her somehow.

'Did you know that nearly a million people kill themselves every year; that's nearly three times the population of Cardiff? Makes you think. So why are you here Maggie Hopley Parker? Why do you want to jump? You seem to be a together sort of person.'

'Today is my first wedding anniversary. This time last year was my perfect day. We'd been married for four hours when he died. We crashed on the way to the hotel. I was stood there still in my dress, covered in blood and he was dead.'

'Ah,' said Owen. 'So why did you wait so long then? I can see why now but …..'

'I believed them when they said it would get better but I'm not sure it has. I can't seem to move on or get past this.'

'The question is Maggie do you want to get past it? Or do you want to hold on to your sadness and embrace it. Is the pain you feel the pillow you cuddle at night. Does it define who you are?'

As Owen spoke he saw himself in that description. 'It was weird,' he thought. 'Who am I to lecture her about her feelings?'

'But it's hard Owen. I had a life planned and it was taken away, snatched from me by a lorry out of control. It wasn't my fault. I did nothing wrong and I miss him so much.'

'So do you think you'll be with him?' he asked.

'I don't know.' She cried now. 'How am I supposed to know?'

'Do you think this is what he'd want you to do?'

'No, he lived every moment. I've never known a man who was so alive. His Dad is the same, despite the accident. God I'm so confused. Why have I done this? When I came up here I was sure and now I don't know what to do. Anyway, who are you to talk; you came up here to kill yourself too.'

'No I didn't. I just wanted to look at the view and then I saw you and wanted to help,' Owen explained.

'What the hell do I do now Owen? How do I go on?'

'Sometimes we all assume that life is going to be shit don't we, but you know what, sometimes it's not. Sometimes it does get better if you let it. If there's a chance, perhaps both of us need to hold on to hope – the hope of something better but if not think of that sip of tea first thing in the morning or your mates rallying round you or the joy of a view on a day like today, when life pulsates all around you. If there's just a tiny glimmer isn't it worth taking a chance Maggie? It's your choice,' he said holding out his hand. 'So Maggie do you still want to jump?'

Maggie took his hand. 'Thanks, if you can do it then perhaps I can too, but it won't be easy.'

'Nothing worth having ever is,' he said. 'And I'll give your father-in-law a ring.'

'I think you've got a lot to offer, Owen Harper.'

'You too Maggie. Come on I'm thirsty. Do you fancy a drink somewhere?

'Yeah why not,' Maggie replied smiling.

'I'll just send this text a minute,' Owen said.

'You text and I'll push, if that's alright Mr Macho.'

Owen smiled and laughed. It felt like his first genuine laugh in weeks. He sent his message. '_Tosh, I'm sorry. I love you. Come home tonight please.'_

**I have started to write the next set of chapters. These will link Day in the Death to Adrift, as I am going out of order so this can be done in term time not during the holidays. I have a lot to pack into the holidays, with the weddings, a holiday in Scotland and the award ceremony and then some secrets come out during Out of the Rain. My mind is buzzing with ideas for these although, I am a bit lost for a nostrovite!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and to those who lurk and put this on favourites and alerts.**


	51. Chapter 43

**So the next few chapters are going to be a bit Owen centric but don't worry Jack and Ianto will appear along the way and then it will morph into Adrift. This is a short one for me. I was going to add Owen job hunting but I'm going to put that up as a separate chapter. **

Chapter 43 – Hope

When Tosh arrived she had no idea what she'd find but the last thing she expected was to find Owen cooking in the kitchen; the last thing she'd expected to hear was Owen singing along to Nirvana at the top of his voice, but this was indeed what she found. He hadn't heard her come in. She opened the kitchen door and he was there chopping vegetables with _Feels Like Teen Spirit _blasting out from his ipod speakers. She turned them off. Owen turned in his chair.

'Tosh you came back. Thank you.'

Tosh almost replied, 'who are you and what have you done with Owen Harper but then she saw the look and the tears in his eyes. Something had happened to him today, something important.

'Owen are you alright? What happened at the hospital? Did they give you any news?'

'No Tosh, same old same old, stuck in this, but I met this woman on a roof and ….'

'Woe you met a woman on a roof. Just that statement leads me to so many questions.' Tosh looked at him.

'Sit down while I cook this. We're having pasta if that's alright.'

'Yeah that's fine. I didn't know you could even cook. Where did the food come from?'

'Tesco,' Owen replied.

'You've been shopping!' Tosh exclaimed.

'Yeah I had a drink and a sandwich with Maggie and then she took me to Tesco's for the food.'

'Owen I'm not really getting this. I feel like I've stumbled into some parallel universe. You met this woman, Maggie, on a roof. You went for a drink and she took you to Tesco's. Now I've got that right haven't I?'

'Yeah that's about it. She also gave me a contact number for this organisation called the Pulse for disabled sportsmen and women. Her father-in-law, Henry Parker, runs it. I'm going to give him a ring to see what I can do.'

'Owen you're going to have to tell me what's happened, as if I didn't know it was you I'd say I was looking at some sort of doppelganger.'

'Sit down Tosh, dinner won't be long. Do the salad if you want. I'll explain what happened.'

By the time he'd finished Tosh had tears in her eyes. Whoever Maggie Parker was she owed her. She couldn't remember the last time she'd seen Owen this animated, this enthusiastic. They sat down to eat and Owen talked about all the possibilities. Tosh knew they'd suggested these things to Owen before but somehow this woman had made things real for him. He talked about a future, a purpose and Tosh just listened.

Owen wheeled himself around to get the tiramisu and cream, handed it over to Tosh to put on the table and then wheeled beside her. He leaned in to kiss her. Tosh panicked a bit. This had been such a lovely evening that she didn't want it to end in frustration and despair. Owen kissed her and it wasn't just a quick brush of the lips. She could feel his tongue pushing against her teeth. She opened her mouth to let him in. His arms reached up and stayed either side of her face. When they broke apart he was smiling.

'Eat your dessert. I'd say I made it myself but that wouldn't be true. Do you want coffee? And would you sleep with me tonight please.' Tosh nearly dropped her spoon.

'Owen are you sure? I don't mind if we don't. It's okay.'

'No Tosh, sleep with me. I need to feel you next to me. I want to hold you in my arms. They work and so do my fingers!'

Tosh gasped and shifted a bit in her seat as there was no doubting Owen's intentions.

As they ate their desserts there was an air of tense apprehension but there were also smiles and hopeful looks.

'I'll wash this lot up Owen. You go and …' the words died on her tongue. She wasn't sure what to say. 'You go to your room' sounded like a punishment for a naughty child. 'Brush my teeth,' he suggested.

Owen prepared for bed. He could get himself in and out via the pulley system above it. He could remove his clothes pretty quickly now and he lay waiting and wondering, half scared and half excited. Fifteen minutes later a rather nervous Tosh came in. After all, not only was this the first time she and Owen had been together after the accident; it was the first time full stop. She started to undress.

'No please, come here. I want to do that Tosh.'

She came and sat on the bed, deliberately spreading her dress around her and not underneath. Owen began to undo the buttons which went all the way down the front until he got to the bottom and opened it up to reveal Tosh's bra and briefs. She wished she'd put something more exciting on than the everyday pale blue ones she'd chosen this morning. Owen touched her skin, running his fingers along her only slightly rounded stomach. It was soft and smooth and warm to his touch. Tosh was tiny really but he knew that a girder of steel ran through her. He admired her strength as well as her femininity.

'Kiss me again,' she said. He reached his hands around her back and this time she pushed her tongue into his mouth. He could taste the coffee and brandy from the tiramisu on her tongue. He knew he wanted her to do things with that tongue. At first he wasn't sure but now he knew that he hadn't imagined it; his body was beginning to respond. Or more importantly one bit of his body began had begun to respond. He reached his arms around and undid her bra easily, after years of practice. As they broke the kiss he pulled away removing the bra and revealing her breasts. If Tosh was embarrassed or shy she didn't show it. In fact she shook her hair and lifted his hand to one breast. He held her nipple between his fingers and then circled gently. She moaned appreciatively.

'Lie back Owen.' He did as instructed as she straddled him, dipping her breasts towards his mouth. As she did this Owen reached a hand forward, pushing aside the fabric of her briefs, feeling for her. She moved against him. She looked down asking him the question and he just nodded continuing to move his fingers until she threw her head back, gasping for air and then fell down over him. As she regained control of her breathing, she rolled away and sat up. She looked down his body realising that she hadn't been imagining things; there was a definite bulge in those boxers. She moved her hand down Owen's chest, circling her fingers through the chest hair as she did. Pushing her hand under the waistband, she stroked gently. She felt Owen respond under her touch. She moved so she could use her tongue. She felt Owen lurch forward. She was very deliberate in her actions. She was good at this and she knew it. However, if she could have crossed every finger and toe she would have. Then it happened; there was no doubting the triumph in that cry of yes from Owen. She sat up and smiled at him, through the tears.

'Thank you,' was all he could manage for a while as the floodgates opened. She thought he'd never been more beautiful in all the time she'd known him. She lay with her head on his chest, his arm draped around her. He knew that they had a long way to go but this was a start; this was a new beginning. It was ridiculous but perhaps he could now be a man again.

'Owen are you alright?' Tosh asked.

'What do you think? I'm lying with the most gorgeous, kind, patient, understanding, talented and sexy woman in my arms and tomorrow I'm going to try to get a job.'

Tosh offered up a silent thanks to a woman who she'd never met. 'Thank you Maggie, whoever and wherever you are. Thank you for giving me back Owen Harper and thank you for giving him hope.


	52. Chapter 44

**This is a totally Owen chapter to follow the other half which was Hope. Setting the scene for future Owen developments.**

Chapter 44 – Job hunting

The next day Owen took out the card Maggie had given him. Tosh had gone off to work smiling. For the first time, in what seemed like ages, he realised that she knew, she wouldn't have to worry about what he might do that day. He knew she'd tell Ianto. He'd come to realise that she told Ianto everything. They shared a close bond after all they'd been through in the last year. Owen was glad; Tosh needed a friend and Ianto was certainly that. He twisted the card between his fingers and finally picked up the phone.

'Henry Parker's office; can I help you?'

'Yes I hope so. My name is Owen Harper. I was wondering if I could speak to Mr Parker about his disabled sports initiative.'

'I'm sorry but Mr Parker is out at the moment. In fact he's visiting the Pulse building today to see the wheelchair rugby team. You could go there; he won't mind. They're always looking for volunteers or sportsmen. Anyway if you give me your number I'll pass it on.'

Owen gave her some details. 'I think I'll go there myself. Could you give me directions?'

Melanie, as he found out she was called, gave him the instructions. 'Thanks Melanie, you've been very helpful.' He disconnected the phone and called the taxi company, explaining about the chair again. 'I must do something about getting my own car sorted,' he thought.

Fifteen minutes later he was sat at the gate waiting. The taxi pulled up and he got in the car, with a little help. It was a driver who'd been before. The Pulse was on the other side of Cardiff from his home so it took a little while to get there. It was near the new City Stadium and Owen knew they used some of the same indoor facilities for training. He'd checked on line and was amazed by the list of disabled sports. He wondered about trials for archery as well, as he knew he was good. The thought of being good enough at something to perhaps compete internationally excited him.

He got to the building and entered the reception. Melanie had phoned ahead and reception directed him to the Sports Hall. Henry Parker was shouting out encouragement to the men in the chairs who were playing. The chairs were something else. This was fast, furious and violent. On more than one occasion the players were tipped out and then they got back in and started again. Owen had checked on this sport which, from what he could see, was well named murderball and knew that he wasn't eligible to play. This sport was aimed at athletes who had problems with three limbs. Owen had fractured his arm but not badly and he could wheel the chair now; it was healing fast. There were four men on each team at one time. The chairs had protection all around but they could tip each other up. It was impressive and these men had amazing upper body strength. Owen wheeled himself up to Henry Parker.

'Ah you must be Owen Harper. Mel phoned me just now to let me know you might turn up. I've also had my daughter-in-law Maggie on the phone as well. I believe I have you to thank for her sounding the happiest I've heard her in ages.'

'Yeah we ended up having quite a long chat about things yesterday. She's a great woman.'

'So Mr Harper what is it you're after? I can see why the interest from the chair. Recent your accident was it? Somewhere my memory is trying to place the name Owen Harper.'

Owen explained who he was and what had happened to him.

'Ah I see, so you're missing the sports stuff. I can understand that. I ended up in this after a car accident – nearly killed me and I mopped around for ages. I'd made millions out of my business in specialist acquisitions. We'd find or get made anything, for anybody, at a price, people as well. My company runs itself really which makes it easier to find the people we need for here. We can't offer you a paid job at the moment but we're looking for volunteers to coach, especially the youth teams and doing outreach work in schools, to show kids what's possible. Would that interest you?'

'Sounds good to me. I'm okay for money, especially after the claims are settled and this way I could get more involved in schools again. I wondered about trying a few sports to see if I'm good enough.'

'Well there are over twenty sports in the Paralympics.' Parker listed them off the top of his head.

'I'm good at archery and I did wonder about that.'

'Well we don't have so many coaches in Wales. The main centre is at Stoke Mandeville. You might want to go along to the Championships in July. I'll give you our contract and they'll see how good you really are. You'll have some competition though as we won four medals in Beijing. Now this is the number for Geoff Kenyon who organises the schools outreach work. Which school did you teach at?'

'Torchwood High,' Owen replied.

'Isn't that Jack Harkness' school?' Parker asked.

'Hmm yeah, Jack is the assistant head there. I'm beginning to wonder if there's anyone in Cardiff he doesn't know.'

'Well you know Jack, he gets about a bit. If you look over there.' Parker pointed at one of the players who had his back to them. 'That's an ex-pupil of yours.'

As he said this the ref blew for the end and the man turned around. 'Alan get over here. Someone you might know.' As the man approached Owen did recognise him from a few years back.

'Hi Mr Harper. I bet you don't remember me. I was an eight stone weakling who couldn't kick a ball.' Owen looked embarrassed. 'Yeah I remember the face but it's been a few years.'

'I'm Alan Ellis. I see the Captain sometimes though. He did some fundraising for this place when it was set up.'

As always Owen never ceased to be amazed by Jack. He'd mentioned a disabled sports organisation but Owen hadn't been receptive then and he hadn't mentioned his involvement.'

'Well you know the Captain, always willing to help!' Owen replied sarcastically.

'So I saw the report in the paper about the incident. Is it permanent?' Alan asked.

'Seems to be; so I need to do something, rather than just be a bad tempered git,' Owen said smiling.

'Nothing changed there then Sir,' Alan replied grinning widely.

'No, not really,' Owen acknowledged.

'Look Sir a few of us are going to the pub for a drink and lunch, why don't you join us. A lot of these lads have been in chairs for years, for various reasons. It might help to hear about them. I know what it's like to feel like there's nothing to live for and that you're no use to anyone.'

'Yeah that'd be great.'

'Well Mr Harper I'll leave you and Alan to it. Give Geoff a ring and see. As I say we're always looking for volunteers. He'll let you know about the archery as well.'

'Bit of a Robin Hood then are you Sir?'

'Yeah I dabble, but without the tights.'

Owen had a great time at lunch. These guys all had a story to tell. Most were quadriplegics and none of them seemed to be unable to cope. They gave him all sorts of advice and a few numbers.

'We need more teachers,' Alan said. 'Geoff does great work in schools all over the Vale. We get able and disabled kids playing together.' When Owen looked at his watch it was nearly three. Where had the time gone? He found he couldn't wait to get home to tell Tosh about his day. Finally he'd have something to tell her and boy did it feel good.


	53. Chapter 45

**This begins the lead into Adrift. There will be a few chapters some on topic and some woven in to have a bit of fun with the story. I hope this manages to create an alternative for the situation in the episode. I've yet to decide how much we find out about what happened to Jonah. Some of the acronymns are explained at the end. Reviews would be great as story traffic appears to be down again.  
**

Chapter 45 – I only want to help

Tosh almost skipped across the car park when she arrived at school. Maybe, just maybe, things were looking up at last. Somehow she was going to get Maggie Parker's number and thank her. She had to see Ianto. She knew Owen wouldn't mind her talking about last night. He knew she and Ianto talked about everything. She couldn't imagine Ianto not being there now. It was strange she'd never fancied him, as he was so handsome, but it would have been like kissing her brother now. She knew Jack and Ianto were in school already, as Jack's SUV was already there. Ianto was in his room when she got there. He heard her heels on the corridor, knowing her step and looked up.

'My goodness Tosh you look like the cat that got the cream and anything else it might want. You'd better tell me before you burst, by the look of you.' She sat down on the desk nearest to Ianto.

'It's Owen,' she stated.

'Is he alright?' Ianto asked, knowing it couldn't be anything bad from her face.

'He had a bit of an epiphany yesterday. He met this woman, Maggie, on a roof. She was going to jump and they got talking.'

'Woe, stop, hang on. What was Owen doing on a roof?'

'It's a thing he does; when he needs to think he goes somewhere high, car parks usually. Anyway this woman and he got talking and she didn't jump. They went for a drink; Owen did some shopping and when I got home he'd cooked.'

'Tosh you are sure it's Owen and not a Stepford replacement, aren't you?'

'I know that's what I thought. Anyway she'd told him about this disabled sports organisation called The Pulse run by Henry Parker. He's gone there today.'

Ianto knew that Jack had mentioned disabled sports but he supposed Owen just needed to hear it from the right person.

'So he's gone to find out today then?'

'Yeah when I left him he was smiling but there's something else.'

'Looking at you I'm guessing that there might have been some sort of dabbling last night.' Tosh almost squeed and nodded. 'So he managed to rise to the occasion then, with a little help from you I'm guessing.' Tosh blushed and nodded again.

'Wow isn't that the first time he's been able to or even tried.' Then he thought 'but isn't it their first time at all.'

'Yes, I want to find this woman and kiss her,' Tosh said excitedly.

'Mmm perhaps no kissing; you don't want to excite Owen too much! So it's all systems go then?' Ianto asked.

'I hope so,' Tosh replied. 'Well it's a start. I hope this place has something he can do.'

At that moment Gwen appeared at the door. 'Hi Tosh, Ianto, is Jack in his office?'

'Yeah he should be,' Ianto replied.

'Good I was wondering if he'd let me get involved with this PRU stuff he's doing. I saw a lot of kids with emotional difficulties when I was on the force. One kid I'll never forget. It was about 18 months ago. A kid called Jonah Bevan went missing. I was FLO to his Mum, Nikki. When we found him, two weeks later, he was just sat in Queen's Arcade screaming. I always wondered what happened to him. I should have kept in touch with his Mum but you know what its like.' She looked at Tosh. 'You look good today Tosh. How's Owen doing?'

'Good,' Tosh answered, 'really good.' He's gone job hunting today to see a man called Henry Parker.

'Oh Rhys' firm does courier work for that company. They deal in high tech stuff a lot. There's always lots of security involved and for Rhys lots of paperwork. I'll tell Rhys tonight he'll be pleased. Right I'll just go and find Jack then. See you later.'

'Yeah I'd better get sorted as well,' said Tosh. 'Can't stay here gossiping all day.' Ianto looked disappointed. 'So no details then?' he asked Tosh.

'What do you want a blow by blow account?' she retorted. Ianto raised an eyebrow and grinned.

'Ianto Jones you're getting as bad as Jack. He's rubbing off on you.' Now Ianto couldn't stop and he burst out laughing. 'Only if I ask him nicely, which of course I do all the time.'

'I'll see you later Ianto; honestly!' Tosh smiled, turned on her heels and left, leaving Ianto squirming a bit, at the thought of rubbing along with Jack. Tosh waved at Gwen and Jack as she passed his office door.

A couple of months back Jack had started to liaise with one of the local PRUs that helped children unable to go to ordinary schools for various reasons; some had been excluded, others were school refusers or had emotional difficulties. Jack had found it challenging getting to know these kids and it was good for him to step outside his comfort zone. The work wasn't exactly a secret; he'd talked about it to Ianto, of course, and John and Rose, but that was it. The big idea was to try to get some of the kids back into mainstream schools and there were some of them that Jack was keen to work with. He was sorting through some of the paperwork when Gwen came in.

'Morning Gwen and how can I help you on this fine morning. Not thinking of running off and leaving Rhys at the altar and wanting me to go with you?' Jack was joking but couldn't help noticing that Gwen flinched a little.

'Sorry that was a bit stupid. Are the details all sorted now?'

'Yeah and I've even got the dress, although I'm not certain about it. I hope it's not too much of a meringue.'

'I'm sure you'll look radiant,' he said and meant it. 'So what can I do you for?'

'Well John mentioned that you were working with one of the local PRUs when we had our review meeting about this year. And now I'm fully qualified, thanks to you and everyone, I wondered about working with children with difficulties. I did a lot of FLO work when I was on the force. You know the police; they like to palm the women off to the family cases and especially anything to do with kids. I wondered if you'd fill me in or let me help. There must be so many kids a school like this could help.'

'I agree you need to expand your knowledge Gwen but I think you need a bit more experience and some CPD before you get involved with this type of work. There are a couple of kids we're looking at helping, who are in year ten now. We want to get them in for the last couple of weeks, part time, to give them some experience of secondary school. Both of them have had emotional issues and suffered from depression. Look I'll find you some courses and we'll see how the pilot goes. I'm not saying no Gwen, just not now okay?'

'Is Ianto involved?' Gwen asked, just a little petulantly Jack thought.

'A little because I've mentioned the PRU to him but it'll mostly be experienced teachers who'll be working with them in school and selected small groups of pupils. Now not to sound like I need to get rid of you but I've got ten minutes to sort this out before briefing.'

'Thanks Jack, I'd like to do some courses, but I do really want to be involved if you'll let me.'

'We'll see Gwen. That's the best that I can say.'

'Okay Jack I'll see you later.' Gwen left the room.

Jack opened the two files in front of him. These two kids had complex emotional problems but it was generally agreed that both were very able and had improved greatly over the last twelve months. Maria Lowe had become a school refuser at thirteen, suffering from depression, which had led to self-harming and anorexia. She'd nearly ended up starving herself to death. The PRU and medical staff had worked really hard with her and now she had grown in confidence, but how would she cope in such a big school Jack wondered? Then there was Jonah Bevan. No-one really knew exactly what had happened to Jonah during those two weeks he'd been missing. The counsellors and psychologists had got him to open up a bit, but any deep probing resulted in Jonah sitting there, rocking back and fro, screaming. Jack had heard him once; it was like hearing an animal in total pain. It had been heartbreaking. However, on the surface Jonah could appear totally capable. He was obviously bright. He'd eventually been diagnosed as bi-polar. The cause was not certain. He could have suffered before the incident, but some people believe that trauma in teenage years could bring it on. Now he was being treated he had improved but he could still have moments. Jack was going that afternoon to visit |Jonah's Mum, Nikki, to discuss him coming to Torchwood. Maria's parents had been very enthusiastic so he hoped Mrs Bevan would be the same. He looked at his watch and hurried out to get to briefing.

Later that afternoon Jack found himself in one of the houses overlooking the promenade at Penarth. Nikki Bevan greeted him warmly when he arrived. They sat drinking tea and Jack explained what they hoped to do with Jonah in the programme he hoped to set up.

'At the moment Jonah is attending the Flat Holm PRU and he's now up to full time involvement. How is he generally, now he's being treated? We want to be sure that he's going to be able to cope in a school like ours. We want to get him and another year ten in for a few hours in the last two weeks of term. Anything you could tell us would only help make this experience successful.'

'Well you know what happened. He disappeared one day when he was thirteen. He was found two weeks later in the Queen's Arcade screaming,' Nikki explained.

'How much do you know about what happened during that time?'

'Very little really. I know he's said some things to the counsellors but he's said very little to me. The police didn't find anything, other than a few CCTV sightings and he was always on his own. He must have lived rough. If he was assaulted in any way he's never said. The drugs have helped with the manic mood swings. I wish he didn't have to take them but now he doesn't get the highs and the lows. He likes his things around him, things he's familiar with. You'll need to introduce him to any new teacher he has. Hopefully having Maria there with him will help; they get along really well.'

'We'll keep the classes small and with students and staff carefully chosen.'

'Would you like to see his room? It might help,' Nikki suggested.

'Yeah it might,' Jack acknowledged. They went to the room and Jack noted the Liverpool colours.

'Not a City fan then?' he asked.

'No he's always supported Liverpool. His favourite colour is red. He loves his computer games but doesn't go in for the social networking stuff. He's fine with other people now but he finds crowds and strangers difficult. I'd suggest you keep him off the corridor in between lessons.'

They talked for some time. Jack realised that this wasn't going to be easy but somehow these kids had to be re-introduced to ordinary life.

'Nikki how do you feel about us doing this?' Jack asked.

'I'm worried about it but he's going to be leaving the PRU at some point and he's bright. He wants to go to college and do 'A' levels but he won't be able to do that if he can't get used to being in such a building. Hopefully with his medication and your help he can make some progress. He is a lot better than he was and he likes you. He especially likes your coat and braces. He thinks they're cool, like something from World War II. So when are you planning to show him and Maria around?'

'We thought we'd get them in after school one day next week and introduce them to the teachers and some of the pupils. That will get them familiar with things. I'll give you a list of the names to tell him. Ms Smith will teach him history, which I believe is his favourite subject. Ms Jones is going to do some Maths and Mr Evans some design and art. We're sorting English and ICT. Ms Cooper has expressed an interest.'

'Cooper, Cooper, that name's familiar. Oh I know it was the name of the police officer who was the FLO when he disappeared. Gwen Cooper, that was it. She was a great help to me but Jonah reacted badly to the uniform, I think, so she stopped coming to visit and was replaced by a DC. However, she did help me set up the parent's group I run for parents with kids with bi-polar.'

Jack didn't say anything other than, 'Oh well we'll see who is involved later. I'd better be off now. Thanks for the help. We'll give you the exact dates and sort out the preliminary meeting in school.'

Later that night over dinner Jack and Ianto sat talking. Ianto filled Jack in about Owen.

'Wow sounds promising. I know some of the Pulse staff. That was where I was encouraging him to go. I think I've met the school's liaison bloke. I'll give Owen a ring. It's good that he and Tosh have managed to – now how do I put this delicately?'

'You delicately! Hmm not sure that you can.'

'Hey I can be sensitive Ianto.'

'Oh I know you can.' He leaned over and licked around Jack's earlobe. Jack just groaned. 'Trying to eat here. If you keep doing that you might find your food gets cold.' Ianto grinned.

'Look Tosh is really happy and relieved about it.' Jack smirked now.

'God Jack, cut out the innuendo. I won't be able to say hello soon without you making something out of it. If you don't behave I'll feed all the chocolate hobnobs to Myfanwy.'

'You wouldn't do that,' Jack pleaded.

'Wouldn't I?'

'Oh well I might forget the plans I have for the housewarming then. The hot tub is due to be delivered on Friday when we move back into mine. There are lots of rooms to try there.' Ianto laughed and said, 'how did the visit go this afternoon?'

'My, that was a quick change of subject Ianto. It was fine. We've got two names now. Maria's parents are fine with it. She's so bright it's scary. I think she and Tosh will get on really well. Then there's Jonah; I went to see his Mum, Nikki today.'

'That's a funny coincidence Gwen mentioned a kid called Jonah Bevan today. She was the FLO when he went missing. It's not a common name.'

'No,' Jack said. 'I'm a bit concerned about that as Nikki said that the police officer was called Cooper and I wondered. I'm not sure how Jonah would react if they met. I know she's interested but I'll tell her no for now. Anyway did you remember to record Glee for me last night?'

'As if I'd forget; it'd be no sex for a week if I did.' Ianto turned on the TV and got out his book. 'It could be worse,' he thought, 'it could be Desperate Housewives. But then again wasn't that handsome actor in it now? He made a mental note to check on that before settling down to read with Jack's singing ringing in his ears.

Glossary

PRU – Pupil referral units – specialist schools that can be for pupils with a variety of problems, behavioural, social and emotional.

CPD – Continuous professional development – an idea to put teachers on courses to help their careers.

FLO – Family liaison officers – appointed to be the link between families and the police


	54. Chapter 46

**Next chapter up at last. This one and the next are set today as I decided to have Jack's birthday on the 4****th**** July. I couldn't find anything to say when it was. This is set in Adrift as well, so you might guess what's coming. There's only a smidgeon of angst in this one and then its fluff all the way. **

Chapter 46 – Caught in the Act

Jack watched as Myfanwy ran around the garden, sniffing out all her old haunts; it was good to be back in his own home again and Ianto had to agree that it gave them more space. It had taken ages to sort through all their joint stuff and decide what to keep. Having four bedrooms meant that they could have an office each, one up and one down and most of all Jack loved having his conservatory back. The tenant had left things in good order and, as she was staying in Cardiff, was now renting Ianto's house. It made things less complicated.

Jack sipped his coffee. Really on a day like this it should be Pimms he thought. Tonight they were having their first barbeque. Jack had bought a new apron, but hadn't yet shown it to Ianto; that was a surprise for later. At least he doubted that Owen's sensibilities would be offended this time. It was great to see how much better Owen was doing; working with the disabled sports association was proving to be good for him. He was playing as well as coaching. In fact things were going really well and Jack sighed contentedly, closing his eyes and putting down his Sunday paper for a minute. Strains of his favourite Glenn Miler could be heard as he played the new CD Ianto had got him for his birthday. Today Jack was 41 and tonight's barbeque was to celebrate that, as well as being a homecoming party.

Without warning he felt two hands run down his chest from behind him.

'Ianto I hope that's you,' he said, opening his eyes and smiling as Ianto kissed the back of his neck.'

'Yes, of course, old man. You look happy to be home Jack.'

'Hey less of the old man and yes I'm glad to be back. Anyway, there are benefits, as this house is much more private than yours, so we can make more noise. I have to say that I can't wait to try out the hot tub later. That was an inspired idea and Owen will be able to use it as well. We could really have some fun in there.' Ianto raised his eyebrows. He'd been amazed that Jack had simply ordered one when he'd been looking at the holiday brochure for the place they were renting in Scotland.

'And I know just the sort of fun you're thinking of Captain,' Ianto replied. 'Though perhaps not with Owen.'

Jack pulled him over the sofa and down into his arms. He kissed him and began to undo his shirt buttons.

'Yeah sort of like this but with less clothes and more water. Mind you talking of slightly less clothes why don't we? …..'

'But Jack we're in the open in here. What if someone comes?' Ianto tried to protest but Jack was already removing his shirt and working on his belt.

'No one can see us here Ianto; that's the beauty of this place and the others aren't due for a couple of hours. Everything is sorted in the kitchen and Gwen and Rhys are bringing over the cake later, so we may as well have some fun. Go on, pretty please; it is my birthday.' Ianto laughed as Jack pouted for a moment. Then he removed his hands from Ianto's belt and put them together as if in prayer, using that look he'd stolen from Puss in Boots. It was straight out of Shrek and he knew that Ianto could never resist it.

'You're an impossible man, Jack Harkness, but I do love you so much so I'd better let you prove you're not past it, I suppose.'

'I'll give you past it.' Jack was already removing his shirt and he pulled Ianto into an embrace, running his hands across Ianto's back and kissing him fiercely. Their tongues fought for supremacy; it was a fight that neither of them cared about losing. They stood in the conservatory, oblivious to the rest of the world. Jack reached down and undid Ianto's jeans and they fell to the floor, leaving him standing just in his boxers. Both were aware how incredibly turned on they were as the fabric strained across their groins. Ianto was just about to do the same with Jack's trousers and his hands were inside them, stroking the impressive bulge now contained within, when they heard a voice.

'Jack, Ianto, oh there you both are.' Then she saw what they were doing, as Ianto stood just in his boxers and Jack stood bare-chested. She noticed that Ianto's hands were still down Jack's trousers.

'Oh God, I'm sorry,' Gwen said giggling. 'I didn't mean…. I brought the cake. I'll just ….' She turned around laughing, intending to go back to the car. Ianto quickly pulled up his jeans and started to button his shirt. He went to the front door and opened it, to find a still giggling Gwen behind a cake.

'Ianto I'm sorry I didn't realise. I wouldn't have come in if I'd known.'

'It's alright Gwen, come in.'

Ianto continued doing up his shirt as they went into the kitchen. Jack stood leaning against a counter, shirt still open and belt buckle undone. Gwen could see the tiny hairs in the v left by the opening.

'Jack, I'm sorry, I brought the cake.' She thought of a time a while back when she'd longed to see Jack dressed like this. He and Ianto looked gorgeous, their faces flushed with excitement. She caught the look that flashed between them.

'I'd better go and leave you to it. We'll see you in a few hours then boys. Have fun!'

'Hmm,' Jack whispered to Ianto, 'that gives us time for some naked hide and seek!' Ianto blushed. Gwen remembered something and suddenly looked serious.

'Jack, about those kids from the PRU.'

'Just leave it now Gwen. I'm not sure there's a place for you this time. We'll talk some more at work.' He turned and walked away, heading once again for the conservatory. He shouted back to Ianto. 'Come on Ianto, work to do.'

'Is that what they call it now?' Gwen asked her irritation obvious.

Ianto showed Gwen to the door. 'I've left something in your pigeon hole at school. I'll talk to him, okay? He's just a bit protective about this project and he knows that you worked with the family of one of the kids.'

'Thanks Ianto. I'll see you in a couple of hours. I can't wait to try that hot tub.'

Ianto returned to the conservatory to find a semi naked Jack lounging on the sofa.

'Now where were we? Oh yes, I think you were going to help me with this.' Ianto smiled and positioned himself between Jack's knees. He licked his lips and heard Jack groan in anticipation.

'Oh yes,' he replied. 'So I was.'

Two hours later they were running around getting ready and sorting out the food.

'I told you that leather would stain,' Ianto said. 'It took ages to clean and why does it always take so long to shower and change?'

'I think you know the answer to that Ianto. I can't have you thinking that I'm past it now can I?'

'I don't know Jack, sometimes I think you're like the Duracell bunny and you'll just go on forever because I'm already bloody knackered.'

'Are you saying that I'm a rampant rabbit?' Jack deadpanned, keeping his face as straight as possible. Ianto collapsed onto the bed crying with laughter. 'Jack Harkness you'll be the death of me.' Jack fell down beside him and pulled him into yet another bruising kiss that seemed to continue forever, until Ianto managed to escape.

'God you're insatiable today, not that I'm complaining, but you've got to get the barbeque lit. What apron did you get?'

'I'll show you downstairs,' Jack replied smirking.

'Oh God, what now?' Ianto wondered. He followed Jack downstairs and into the kitchen. It was huge and had much more space than his. It gave him so many more places to hide the chocolate Hobnobs. Myfanwy was racing around, excited by the smell of all the food. Jack put on his apron and modelled it.

'Well at least Owen should approve of this one.' Ianto just rolled his eyes at the vision of Jack, now seemingly wearing a lacy bra, knickers, suspender belt and stockings. Ianto pulled him into a hug and licked his ear whispering, 'I never had you down as a cross dresser Jack, although I have to say that it suits you and perhaps…..'

'Ianto Jones, should I be shocked? Well now you mention it I have done drag before in the TA. I did a mean Alexis Morrell Carrington Colby Dexter in a show once.'

Ianto knew exactly who Jack meant but couldn't let on that he'd watched Dynasty. He couldn't resist having a dig.'

'Ah a bit before my time Jack. I'm more of a Buffy man myself.'

'What I've watched Buffy!' Jack replied indignantly.

'Yeah but I bet you were really watching it for Spike.'

'Come on Ianto; you mean you didn't even fancy Spike just a little bit in that leather coat and with those fantastic pecs? Just me open to all sorts then?'

'Not anymore you're not Captain Harkness. You, old man are all mine.' Ianto kissed him again and clamped his hands on Jack's arse. He felt Jack's reaction between them.

'Hmm, down boy, we have guests soon.' Just then the doorbell sounded.

'Come on birthday boy; it's time to party.'

**It would be great if you've time to review.**


	55. Chapter 47

**So another chapter at last. Sorry this is a long one but there are some bits needed to move things on. Really it's just a group of friends and some chat. Reviews would be great if you've time. Thanks to those who reviewed last time and welcome to those who have added this on alerts.**

Chapter 47 – Birthday Boy

Ianto was glad that Tosh and Owen arrived early. Jack was truly trying to wear him out today and he was succeeding so far. 'And,' thought Ianto, 'they hadn't even got to the hot tub yet.' This was bubbling away at the bottom of the garden. Sometimes Ianto wondered where Jack's money came from but it was another of those things that wasn't talked about. He didn't even have any idea whether the fourth of July was Jack's real birthday, seeing as Jack Harkness didn't exist in the birth register for Scotland. He supposed Jack might not even be 41 but he certainly didn't look older.

'You alright Ianto? You look a bit tired; moving house can be very stressful,' Tosh observed.

'I am a bit tired. We're sorted downstairs mostly, except for the boxes in the office, but you'd think I was the one twelve years older than him at the moment. I'm not complaining but he seems determined to get me in every room as quickly as possible. It's already been twice today and Gwen caught us in the conservatory this morning.'

'Handling the lead piping?' Tosh asked.

'Well I certainly was at the time,' Ianto replied, remembering he'd been caught with his hand down Jack's trousers. Tosh laughed. It was good to hear her laugh again, now that Owen was doing better.

'What, she really found you naked with your hand on Jack's best friend.'

'Not quite naked; I was still wearing the boxers but it was pretty close.'

'I can't tell you how many grown women would have paid to see that,' Tosh commented. Ianto raised an eyebrow and said, 'what? Really? Who?'

'Well there are certain female staff who are fascinated by the thought of you two together you know. You are rather a good looking pair.'

'But I thought it was only men who did that about women. Owen certainly had a bit to say about you and Mary at the time.' He stopped. 'Ah perhaps I shouldn't have mentioned that, considering.'

'No it's alright, I know what men are Ianto. You mean you've never thought about how women see you two?'

'Well to be honest no. You know me I've only slept with two people ever.' Tosh blushed as she was up to four this year. 'Hmm why does that make me feel like such a slut?' she asked.

'Don't be daft; who could blame people? You are gorgeous you know Tosh. If I wasn't with Jack I'd …..'

'Really?' Tosh asked.

'Well no, not really; it would be like kissing my sister now. You don't mind do you?'

'No I feel exactly the same.' She hugged him tightly. 'Anyway changing the subject did I hear that Lisa is coming tonight? That's very enlightened and civilised of you.'

'Well they invited us out and it sort of didn't happen. Lisa said she had some news so I suppose they've set a date for the wedding. And to change the subject yet again how are you and Owen?'

'We're fine thank you very much. Owen's got his archery trials this week and he's meeting Geoff, the school's liaison officer to sort out going into more schools. He's done some initial visits and it's great to see him so enthusiastic again. He's also been to one of the local car dealers that does Motorbility to see about getting a car. So it's all systems go.'

'All systems? So everything else is working out as well then?'

'You are as subtle as a brick through a window Ianto and yes that department is good as well and that's all the detail you are going to get. Now let's take this lot out to the men.' Ianto stood and looked at her, hands on hips.

'Men hmmm, you haven't seen Jack's apron yet have you?'

Jack was sat down in the garden with Owen. The barbeque was warming up nicely.

'So how's things then Owen? Ianto told me about ….'

'What that I'd managed to get it up. Honestly, I suppose she gave Ianto a blow by blow account.' Then he grinned.

'Not quite,' Jack replied, 'but feel free to tell me if you like.'

'What's the matter, coffee boy not putting out so you have to get your pleasure vicariously then?'

'Not quite as a matter of fact Gwen caught us today in the conservatory.'

'Doing what?' Owen asked, with a knowing look on his face.

'Do I need to draw you a picture?' Jack replied.

'What she caught you fucking? Wow who was on top?'

'Owen! We hadn't got that far, just at the handling stage. Mind you her face was a picture.'

'I hope she doesn't tell any of the other female staff. Believe me you two could sell tickets.' Jack raised a questioning eyebrow.

'I'm not kidding. There are hordes of women out there who love slash stories. You've only got to look at the soap forums to know that. Yours and Ianto's relationship would make a great film story. Ever fancied acting then?'

'No,' Jack said, 'definitely not and when did you become an expert on slash stories?'

'It's amazing what you can find when you're trawling the net. And well you do have those film star looks Jack.'

Jack had been two months old when he'd made his only film appearance and he had no plans to change that. 'Anyway,' he said, 'performance is what teaching is all about, you know that, except we have to write the scripts, and the programmes, perform, direct the cast, help them learn their lines and rehearse and then we have to review and evaluate the whole thing as well, for five different plays a day. I think I've spent twenty years acting already.'

'You're right Jack. That's the relief of doing what I am at the moment, no kids who hate PE. The ones I've met so far are desperate to get involved. The Paralympics have really helped with publicising the sports and making them mainstream. Some of these disabled athletes are brilliant and so passionate about what they do. I can't tell you how good it makes me feel to have people so enthusiastic about me working with them. Anyway this barbeque is ready now. Ianto,' he shouted through, 'can you bring out the meat and anything else that's going on here?'

Ianto came through with the trays. As he did the front door bell went. 'I'll go,' said Jack. Opening the front door he was greeted by John and Rose, who had gifts and flowers in hand.

'You look well Jack. Aidan sends his love and this, but he and Bronwyn couldn't come because they had a wedding crisis to deal with.' Jack took the parcels and flowers and took them through to the kitchen. 'I'll get you some drinks. What do you want?' Before he could sort the bell went again and Jack quickly went to the door. Rhys and Gwen stood on the doorstep. Lisa and Takaya were just parking their car in the drive. Rhys winked and said, 'Ah decided to dress for the evening then Jack, probably just as well. Liking the apron by the way; it's much better than the other one.'

'Gwen told you then?'

'That she caught you at it in the conservatory with the lead piping. She certainly did mate. Surprised you've got the energy at your advanced age.' Jack wondered how many times lead piping was going to be mentioned that evening.

Lisa and Takaya listened quietly to all this. Lisa wondered if they were talking about the same, shy man she'd known. This Jack had certainly changed him if he was having sex in broad daylight, in a conservatory these days. Jack reached forward and shook Takaya's hand.

'It's nice to meet you properly,' he said, 'and Lisa – sorry about Rhys.' He kissed her and beckoned them into the house. In the kitchen John was helping himself. 'We sorted ourselves out Jack. Should we all go outside?'

'Yeah go through there are chairs out there. Now what can I get you? There's beer, lager, wine and Pimms for the adventurous.' They got their drinks and went through to the garden. They'd set up a table and chairs on the patio with the barbeque. Owen was busy cooking and Jack joined him. Ianto greeted Lisa and Takaya. Lisa whispered in his ear.

'I hear you're going in for sex in conservatories now.' She laughed as Ianto blushed.

'How did you find out about that?' he asked.

'Rhys mentioned it on the doorstep.'

'Gwen must have told him.'

'This Jack is good for you then. We must have a chat after. I've something to tell you.'

'Okay,' he said looking concerned.

'No need to look so worried. I don't want you back. I don't think wild horses could drag you away from him. You look good Ianto and you look happy and so does he.'

'Thanks Lisa. You look good too. Have you set a date yet?'

'Yes, September. We wanted it as soon as possible. You're both invited of course.'

'Ianto come on we have presents to open,' Jack shouted.

'Aren't these yours birthday boy,' he said, putting his hands on Jack's shoulders.

'Not all – you open the housewarming stuff and I'll open my presents. I dread to think what this motley crew have bought me.' Jack sat with a pile of presents in front of him.

'What did Ianto get you then Jack?' Rhys asked. 'Or was that a present in kind this morning then?'

Jack just laughed. 'Getting a bit obsessed Rhys. Should I invite you to join in next time?' Ianto followed Jack's lead, got up and put his arms around Rhys, kissing his cheek tenderly, as Jack flashed the camera. He looked at the resulting image. 'Hmm very homoerotic,' he said, as he passed it to Gwen.

'I must have a copy of that Jack. I can just see his Mam's face now. Or perhaps we could get t-shirts printed for the stag do. What do you think Rhys?'

'Not bloody likely. Can you imagine if Banana Boat and crew got hold of this?'

'Anyway Ianto got me this,' Jack said, holding up the camera. 'He said I needed to get into the digital age. He also got me my new Glenn Miller CD which he's banned my from playing tonight, but Gwen might recall hearing it earlier this morning, if she wasn't too distracted. There are a few other things but perhaps I won't mention them here.' Ianto rolled his eyes. 'Come on Jack open up your presents,' Ianto said hurriedly.

'This is from me and Owen,' Tosh said. Jack opened the box to reveal a large bottle of the best champagne and two cut crystal glasses. There was also a little box. In it was a pair of World War II RAF cufflinks with the winged insignia.

'Oh Tosh, Owen they're magnificent. Where did you get them?' Jack asked.

'E-bay,' Owen replied 'I've discovered the joys of internet shopping, being in this. It's amazing what you can find online.'

'They'd be great to wear at the medal ceremony Jack,' Ianto said. Jack opened the parcel that Aidan and Bronwyn had given to John to bring. It was a laptop tray but the top had been made by Aidan. There was a picture on the top of a Spitfire, made of cut out small pieces of wood. The craftsmanship was impressive. Jack had often admired Aidan's marquetry pieces and this was a beautiful example.

'Wow that's gorgeous. It must have taken him ages to do. I sense a bit of a theme here. I must thank him tomorrow.'

Gwen handed hers and Rhys' over next. It was just an envelope. Jack opened it. Inside was a free pass for a year for all National Trust properties. They knew that Jack loved visiting historical houses and museums.

'We thought you could cover a few this summer,' Rhys said.

'We've just brought you this,' Lisa said. 'Blame Ianto if we got it wrong.' Lisa had bought a bottle of single malt Lttlemill whiskey, which was Jack's favourite. The distillery it was made in was reputed to be the oldest in Scotland and wasn't far away from where Jack had grown up.

'And lastly one from us,' John said, 'as you're going to Scotland this summer.' Jack opened the parcel. There was a beautiful painting of the Cullin Mountains on Skye and two matching kilts.

'Is this the Jones tartan then?' Ianto asked.

'Matching?' Jack quipped.

'Perfect for a wedding,' John noted. 'You two could wear full dress to our wedding. You'd look great.'

'Well we've got the legs for them I suppose,' Jack said smiling. 'And they allow such easy access to ….'

'Jack!' everyone shouted in unison.

'Spoilsports!' Jack replied.

Ianto opened the housewarming gifts and then they sat around talking, drinking and eating. It was a lovely warm night. The garden was beautiful. To the left there was a pond, with fish, which was all lit up. There was a fountain in the middle and the reflections of the different coloured lights danced in the water. The rest of the garden was lawn, with little sections for rose beds, now smelling gloriously. Dotted around were several statues and bird baths with various characters. At the end of the garden the hot tub was bubbling away. All around it and strung around the garden, were more lights. Next to the tub was a shed that doubled as an office. The door was opened so you could watch a film on the TV screen or listen to music.

By nine they were ready to try out the hot tub. Jack and Ianto said that they had plans for later, as Rhys laughed. Lisa and Takaya declined the offer, so it was the rest who got in. Jack sat with Takaya and looked over to the side of the garden where Ianto was sat with Lisa. Jack wondered what the secrecy was all about.

'So Takaya what's going on then?'

'Sorry Jack I can't tell you that. Lisa wanted to speak to Ianto first. I can tell you that we're going to move to Japan before Christmas and that Lisa is hoping to do some TEFL. I'm teaching her Japanese conversation at the moment. I've been offered a job as chief of orthopaedic surgery in one of Tokyo's top hospitals.'

'Wow how does Lisa feel about leaving?'

'Excited I hope. She'll be able to meet my parents briefly this summer, as they're coming here for a visit and for the wedding. It's going to be a busy time.' They continued talking about all sorts. When the topic moved to the World Cup Jack had difficulty focussing. He could hear the laughter from those in the hot tub and he got up to fulfil their demands for more drink. He couldn't help but glance over to where Ianto and Lisa were talking.

'Okay Lisa what is it you want to tell me?' Ianto asked nervously.

'There are a few things Ianto. Firstly it's so great that we can be here and that we can be friends. I did love you Ianto, but I have to admit that the feeling was nothing like I feel for Takaya and nothing like I imagine you feel for Jack. I've seen you two together and you just light up around each other, you really do. Anyway I digress; you know we're getting married in September, well it's because we're moving to Japan not long after, as Takaya's been offered a really good job. But that's not my main news.

'You're pregnant,' Ianto said.

'How did you guess?' she asked.

'Don't know, but there's something different about you; you look happy and content, like a cat that's eaten all the cream. I'm so pleased for you. When's it due?'

'The end of February next year. I'm not that far gone but I wanted you to know.' Ianto put his arms around Lisa and kissed her.

'You're going to make a great Mum,' he said.

'You'd make a great Dad as well. It's a pity you won't get the chance now Ianto.'

Jack looked across as he saw Ianto hugging Lisa and then looked at Takaya for an explanation.

'I expect she's told him that she's pregnant. She wanted to be the one to tell him.'

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment. He knew Ianto would have made a great Dad and he felt guilty about it. He wondered how he'd react to Lisa's news. Would he think he was missing out on something? This was a subject they'd never discussed. Ianto knew that Jack had a daughter and grandson he didn't see.

'You must be very excited about it Takaya. She looks pleased.'

'Yes we are pleased and it's one of the reasons why moving will be great.'

Jack watched as Ianto and Lisa began to walk towards them. Ianto looked a bit pensive Jack thought or was he imagining things? He wasn't sure. He realised that he'd never thought about the implication of this aspect of their relationship. He got to his feet and hugged Lisa.

'Congratulations are in order I hear and starting a new life in Japan; you must be very excited.' Jack slipped his arm around Ianto's waist and pulled him closer. Ianto looked a little surprised but went with it. He reached out his hand to Takaya who shook it warmly.

'I'm glad we could do this tonight. You look after her and I want to hear all about your new life and get the photos. I'd offer to babysit but that might be a bit of a journey.'

'We hope you'll come out there sometime. You'd be very welcome, both of you,' Lisa added.

'Oi Captain.' There was a shout from the hot tub. 'I think we're cooked enough now.' It was Owen, which was no surprise. Jack grabbed a towel and went to help Owen out. Ianto brought the wheelchair. Jack knew that Owen hated this but it was one of the things he had to get used to. The others got out as well.

'That was fantastic Jack.' Rhys said. 'I hope we're welcome anytime.'

'Of course you are. You all are; now Ianto's going to make some of his famous coffee.'

A few minutes later Ianto came in with the coffee pot and mugs. They sat for a while taking in Lisa's news and finished the coffee. Lisa and Takaya left soon afterwards, followed by Owen and Tosh who took Gwen and Rhys home. So that just left John and Rose. Jack watched as John whispered something to Rose. She nodded. 'Ianto shall we get the kitchen cleared?' Rose asked.

'Yeah fine by me. We can load up the dishwasher.' He wondered what was going on but John obviously wanted to talk to Jack for some reason. Ianto and Rose gathered up anything remaining and went indoors, leaving Jack and John sat together.

'Are you okay Jack?' John asked. 'You seem to have gone a bit quiet. So feeling the pressure of your great age and being involved with a younger man?'

'Sorry John, I didn't realise that it was so obvious. I just need to get my head around something that's bothering me.'

'Would Lisa being pregnant have something to do with it?'

'Bloody hell can't get anything passed you can I Doc?'

'Not after all these years. What is it that's bothering you?

'Well you said it John; he's 28 years old and this time last year he was straight with a girlfriend.'

'Well to be fair she was in a coma,' John observed.

'Yeah but she came out of it; without me it could have been him about to become a father. But he won't get to do that now, because of me.'

'I'm sure he realises that Jack. He loves you; look at all he's been through and he's still here. He's made his choice already.'

'But does he really understand it? If he stays with me he's never going to have a child of his own. I've already got a daughter nearly as old as he is. He's a young man and he's tied himself to me. I'm worried that he'll resent being with an older man and in a relationship that doesn't allow him to perpetuate the human race.'

'Talk to him Jack. I'm having to talk to Rose about it. She has two kids and I need to know if she wants more.'

'What about you Doc? Do you want kids? I've never asked.'

'I don't know Jack. I like the concept and I like Rose's kids but no I don't think I have any real interest in having my own. It's a shame neither of you can get pregnant as that would solve a few things.'

'Yeah it would be easier to be two women and find a willing friend and a turkey baster!'

Just then Ianto and Rose re-appeared. 'Right we need to get off. It is a school night after all. We'll see you in the morning then.'

John hugged Jack and whispered, 'talk to him Jack.'

'I will try,' Jack replied.

When they'd gone Ianto grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him towards the hot tub. 'Come on I know the others have been in it but I wanted to try.' They stripped quickly and got in, luxuriating in the bubbles and warmth. The garden looked amazing, with the coloured lights and fountain. Ianto lay back against Jack, who wrapped his arms around him. They lay in silence for a while.

'Have you had a good night then old man,' Ianto asked.

'Yeah it's been lovely and Lisa's news was a bit of a surprise. I was wondering how you felt about it.'

'Ah so that's why you went a bit quiet. I suppose John noticed.'

'Not much gets past him Ianto. I was worrying, that's all. Being with me will stop you having the usual things like a family.'

'There are ways round that Jack, as you know.' He felt Jack flinch at the suggestion. 'It's okay Jack. One of the things I knew I was giving up choosing to be with you was having kids.'

'You'd make a great Dad, Ianto.'

'Well that doesn't matter. I've made my choice and it's you.' He turned so he was facing Jack. 'I love you Jack Harkness and you're my choice, cariad. What ever I have to give up is fine as I know I don't want to live without you.'

He touched a finger to Jack's lips and then reached to pull him down into a tender kiss. The kiss developed and hands began to find places to touch and caress. Ianto stopped Jack as his hand moved lower.

'No, not in here Jack. Take me to bed and make love to me. I want to feel you everywhere and as quickly as possible.'

They raced across the garden stark naked, leaving their clothes strewn where they were. Jack locked the doors and switched off the lights and then followed Ianto upstairs. By the end of the next few hours there wasn't a square inch of flesh that hadn't been touched, kissed, licked or sucked between them and both were lying sleepily, wrapped around each other. Ianto heard as Jack's breathing turned to light snores which he thought were rather cute. He reached out to turn off the lamp and smiled. The man in his arms with his legs wrapped around him was all that he needed. Ianto had realised something else after Jack had used his talented tongue and mouth once again. He's been loud in his appreciation of Jack's talents and he knew Jack loved to hear him make those noises, but he'd realised that he'd closed his eyes for the first time, without worrying that he'd remember that Adam had done the same thing. He hadn't kept his eyes open to know that it was Jack; he hadn't needed to. He wasn't scared anymore. Did this mean that he was over what had happened? He wasn't sure. But he knew one thing above all else. Some people were very lucky and they found that one special person among the millions of possibilities that existed. Ianto knew he'd done just that and whatever secrets Jack had left, Ianto knew he'd cope, because he was one of those lucky people; he'd found his person among millions ang he intended to hang onto him.


	56. Chapter 48

**I've played about with this for too long so I thought I'd put it up at last. This has been hard to write for various reasons so I hope it works. I didn't want there to be too much Gwen bashing. **

**There is going to be some general end of term stuff after this and then onto the weddings. An idea for the alternative Nostrovite is appearing in my head and I must get in Ianto buying a wedding dress somehow**!

**This has been edited to include a couple of new scenes that hit me in the early hours of this morning and were more suited to be here**

Chapter 48 – The Visit

On Monday morning Jack checked with the staff for the meeting that afternoon. Jonah and Maria were coming to visit with Helen Adkinson from the Flat Holm PRU. A few of the selected pupils from the future year 10 were going to join them, as well as Head Girl, Chloe Willis and Head Boy, Huw Morgan who were going to offer peer support. Jack had chosen a couple of pupils who he thought would be able to cope with Jonah and Maria and show them some understanding. Rory Williams was bright and responsible. He was very empathetic and had been part of the peer support team since year 8. He was a great listener and very tenacious. He could be trusted with any activity but he also spoke his mind when necessary. Amy Pond was equally capable. She was part of the peer support team as well. She was out going and popular. Jack loved her spirit and she always protected the underdog. She hated anyone who tried to bully or intimidate. She and Rory were boyfriend and girlfriend but not joined at the hip. Their characters were very different and Jack admired them both. Jack had asked them to see him in the morning to go through what he wanted them to do.

'Amy, Rory thanks for volunteering for this. You know I can't tell you the details but Jonah and Maria are coming today to meet you, some teachers and to go around the school. We're going to create a small group taken out of usual lessons at various times. You're going to do a bit of GCSE prep work and we need you to buddy up with them around the school. It's going to be a few days over the next two weeks until the end of term, to see if they can face coming here full time.'

'What's this Jonah into Sir? Are we going to have anything to talk about?' Rory asked.

'Well he's a football fan but not City,' Jack replied.

'Oh well perhaps we can get him to play a bit in a five aside game.'

'And Amy that project you're working on in ICT, well Maria will be a great help with that. So tonight meet up in room 16 at 3.30 okay and thanks again you two.'

Jack sat in his office for a while. The school was always quieter with two years gone after the exams had finished. He had the year 7 induction day to finalise for Thursday, as the new year 7s were coming in to have sample lessons and be shown around the school. He also had his quota of reports to read through and comment on; he, John and Martha took a cross section of reports each. Jack thought it was important for senior teachers to know how the pupils were doing across all years. It was going to be a busy time. He sat and thought for a moment. Thursday would also be Gray's birthday. Gray was seven years younger than Jack so he'd be 34. Jack wondered where he was. He knew he'd been behind Adam and the newspaper article but surely he wouldn't leave it at that. Jack was sure that there was a bigger picture but he had no idea what Gray might be capable of; he just hoped that he would leave Ianto out of it. After all that had happened he and Ianto were back on an even keel and it had been lovely the night before, 'too lovely,' Jack thought as he felt himself yawn. Perhaps he was getting old after all. He looked up when he heard a noise at the door; it was Gwen.

'Jack I wondered if you'd thought again about me working with the two pupils from the PRU.'

'Gwen I said no – perhaps in the future but not now. I'm a bit concerned that one of them knows you already. I'm not sure how he'll react to being here but he could associate you with the problems he had before. Did you get the courses information I asked Ianto to leave in your pigeon hole?'

'Yes I got the stuff; Ianto mentioned it yesterday. Anyway this Jonah's had a lot of counselling and I could help Maria. I know about self harming, as I've dealt with a few domestics in my time.'

'Gwen please listen. I know you only want to help but not this time. Anyway I've got induction day to sort out and I need your help with that. Can we meet tomorrow after lunch?'

'Okay Jack but I still think I'd be able to help.' Gwen left reluctantly.

Jack wondered how she knew about Maria's problems. He'd only mentioned it to Rose, John and Ianto. He wondered if Ianto had told Gwen. He'd suggested that Gwen be allowed to join in, so perhaps he'd given her some of the background. Sometimes Ianto was too kind and too easily persuaded; he knew that all too well.

'What are you smiling about Captain?' a voice with perfect Welsh vowels came through the door. Jack looked up to see his lover, dressed immaculately in a grey three piece suit, leaning against the door jamb and his heart flipped and flipped again and again. Ianto had that look on his face, that look he kept for Jack, small children and puppies; it was one that spoke of total indulgence for anything he or they did. Jack pulled himself back to the here and now.

'Ianto you're a bit early for break, I haven't put the coffee machine on yet.'

'I'll do it now,' Ianto replied. He smiled as Jack yawned again.

'I'm not surprised after yesterday. Four times in a day Jack; I'm surprised that we can both still walk. You'll be the death of me Jack Harkness.'

'Shame we can't shut that door and continue now Ianto.' Jack felt his interest stir, as did Ianto. There was something totally hot about wanting to do it right there, right then, with everyone else oblivious about was going on.

'Jack behave, these trousers are tight fitting enough without you being all suggestive and flirty.'

'So I see,' Jack said looking intently at Ianto's crotch. The staring continued as neither could pull away.

'Sorry am I interrupting something?' Rose smirked as she came in the office. Ianto sat down immediately and Jack was glad that he was behind the desk.

'I just came to check on this afternoon's arrangements. I'm going to go to the PRU and pick up the Jonah, Maria and Helen and get them here for just before the bell so they can see the pupils leaving and get an idea of what the place is like.'

'Yeah when you get them do you want to use my SUV as there's more room in it?'

'No I'm taking John's car so we'll be alright in that. You know what it's like; it always seems bigger on the inside than it is on the outside. My mini would have been a bit of a challenge as I believe that Jonah is close to six foot. I wonder how he feels about playing rugby.'

'I think he's more of a footie fan. Thanks for doing this Rose.'

'No problem Jack and thanks for the party yesterday, we enjoyed it. I'll leave you two to it but do remember boys,' she said winking, 'that this is a school office not a conservatory.' She smiled indulgently and left.

'We're never going to live that down are we Jack?' Ianto said. Jack wondered whether to ask Ianto about the information Gwen had but he decided against it; Ianto would have his reasons. The coffee was ready and Ianto took his mug. He wanted to kiss Jack but instead he just ran his fingers lightly along Jack's hand and said, 'later, Captain, later.'

'I'll keep you to that Ianto.'

'Oh I hope so and don't forget I'm making dinner tonight; let me know when you're going to be home.'

'I know, Aidan's giving you a lift home isn't he.'

'Yes so don't worry your dinner, pipe and slippers will be ready for you when you come home, my lord and master.'

Jack laughed as Ianto bowed with his hands together as if he were a geisha girl. 'No don't go there Harkness,' he thought.

Jack spent the rest of the day finalising the arrangements for Thursday. Rose e-mailed him to let him know that she was going to pick up Jonah and Maria. They were waiting in the main entrance when she arrived.

'Hi Helen are we ready then? Don't worry you two we're just going to wait outside for a while so you can see the kids and then we're going to meet with some pupils who'll be in the lessons with you and the head boy and girl, who'll be there if you need any help. The two current year 9 pupils, Amy and Rory are going to show you around. Your parents are coming a bit later to pick you up. Is that okay?'

'They're a bit nervous,' Helen replied.

'Well that's understandable. Okay everyone in and let's get going.'

'It's weird,' said Jonah, 'these cars always seem to be bigger on the inside.'

'Everyone says that,' Rose explained as she drove. The journey was quiet and took about 20 minutes. They arrived about 10 minutes before the end of school and sat and waited for the pupils to pour out of the buildings. Rose saw John and Jack standing at the exit watching the pupils leave. She waved and then pointed the two men out to Jonah and Maria.

'You've met the Captain before and the other man is Mr Smith, the head teacher,' she explained.

'Why's he called the Captain?' Maria asked.

'He used to be a Captain in the Territorial Army. He was in Afghanistan just after Christmas but he was injured. Captain has stuck as a nickname and a lot of the pupils call him that, as well as the staff.'

'He's very handsome,' Maria added. She saw Jonah's face. 'It's okay it was just an observation, don't worry.'

'Oh I'm not worried,' Jonah replied smiling.

After about 15 minutes most of the pupils had left the main gates and Jack strolled over towards the car with John.

'Are you ready then?' Rose asked.

'Yeah,' they replied in unison.

They got out of the car and stood waiting as Jack and John approached. John put out a hand to Jonah and then to Maria.

'Hi, my name is Mr Smith and I'm the head teacher here at Torchwood High. We're really pleased to have you. The Captain here has told me a bit about both of you and we're really hoping that you'll be able to join us from September. Right let's get you in so you can meet some people.'

Jack took Jonah and Maria to the meeting room where the pupils were already waiting with Tosh, Martha and Sarah Jane Smith.

'Right everyone we'd better do some introductions. So Jonah and Maria these are some of the pupils and teachers who you'll be with over the next couple of weeks. Ms Sato is in charge of ICT and she's a genius. There's nothing that she can't do with a computer system. Ms Jones is the assistant head teacher and she's going to do some maths lessons with you and this is Ms Smith who's been here longer than I have and she's going to do some history with you.' Sarah Jane smiled.

'Thanks for making me seem older than God,' she added. 'I believe history is your favourite subject Jonah.' Jonah just nodded. He was feeling a little bit overwhelmed.

Jack continued. 'Now your fellow students. Firstly these two are Chloe Willis and Huw Morgan who are going to be head girl and boy next year.' Both pupils said 'hi'. 'And these two will be showing you around in a bit. Amy and Rory are both in year 9 at the moment. They've made similar options to you. So I suggest you go on a quick tour with them and then return here to have a final word about the arrangements. Do you want Helen to go with you or shall we wait here? It's up to you.'

Maria looked at Jonah. 'If if's okay with Helen I think we'd like to just go round with Amy and Rory. They'll tell us the truth if you're not there.'

Jack laughed. 'That's fine. Is 30 minutes going to be enough?'

'Should be,' Amy replied, 'but you know time can be a bit wibbley wobbley.'

As they went out of the door Helen turned to Jack and said, 'oh I hope this works out. They could do really well here.'

Twenty five minutes later they returned all smiles and laughing. Jack and Helen had gone through all the sessions they would be in for.

'So do you think you'll be able to do this?' Jack asked.

'Yeah we're going to give it a try. We both want this very much and we've got to start somewhere.'

Just then the door opened and Gwen stuck her head around it. 'Oh sorry, I was just coming to get a book.'

Jack knew that this was a lie; she just hadn't been able to resist. Jack was furious.

'Gwen we're having a meeting if you could just leave us to it.' He barely contained his fury. It was then that he noticed Jonah who'd started rocking; he'd obviously recognised Gwen from her time in the police. Then it started; Jonah started to scream. Everyone in the room stopped and then stared, except for Maria, who turned and put a hand on Jonah's shoulders. She spoke quietly and softly.

'Jonah stop; its okay you're safe, you're with me, no one is going to harm you I promise. Come back to me Jonah, come back please.' She kept this up and as suddenly as he'd started Jonah stopped screaming. By this time Gwen had fled. It had only lasted a few minutes but the room was now silent with shock.

'I'm sorry Jonah. I didn't know Ms Cooper was going to do that. I'd hoped to deal with the situation differently.'

'It's okay Captain Harkness, it was just the shock; it brought that time back to me, that's all. Where's Gwen now?'

Jack realised that as FLO Gwen would have been on first name terms with the family. 'She'll probably have gone back to her room.'

'Can I see her Captain? She's not to blame and I need to talk to her; I want to talk to her. This isn't her fault. I don't want her to feel bad.'

'Are you sure Jonah? I'll come with you,' Jack replied.

'No Maria can come with me. She knows everything anyway. I just want to talk to Gwen, so where's her room?'

'She's in room 14 just down the corridor. We'll be here if you need us.' Jonah and Maria left the room.

'Helen are you sure we should let them go on their own?' Jack asked.

'Yes Jack, Jonah is right and Maria is very capable at dealing with him. I'm sorry everyone that will have been a bit of a shock. Do you still feel that you want to be involved in this as that could happen again? He sometimes has his bad moments if something triggers them.'

'It'll be fine Miss, we'll take care of him,' Amy said.

'Good for you,' added Sarah Jane.

Jonah knocked at Gwen's door and went in. Gwen was sat at her desk, head in hands, tears dropping down onto the wood below. She was hardly conscious of them entering the room.

'Gwen, Ms Cooper,' Jonah said tentatively. Gwen looked up. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was shocked to see them standing there.

'Jonah are you okay. I'm sorry I should never have come in and surprised you like that. I was wrong but I so wanted to help you after all that had happened.'

'Can we sit down? I need to talk to you Ms and explain a few things if that's alright. When you found me in the shopping arcade I'd been through some things, things which I'm not going to explain. I felt like I was stood on the edge of a precipice and about to fall off and then I got worse instead of better. My Mum couldn't cope for a while but she wanted you gone; you see she blamed you for bringing me back.'

Gwen looked shocked. 'I know it's hard to explain but the boy you'd returned to her wasn't the little boy she'd lost. She couldn't understand what had happened to me and why I'd changed, until they diagnosed me and then she began to understand. She was really grateful when you helped set up the support group but you still reminded her of the bad times and you appearing like that at the door brought it all back to me. Screaming was my only way of blocking out the voices and sounds in my head.' Maria leaned over and took his hand.

'But I want to get better now. We, Maria and I, need to do this. We'd be pleased to have your help. Maria wants to be a lawyer when she's older so she'd love to do law GCSE, which I can see you teach from the stuff around the room.' Maria nodded. 'So don't blame yourself, it's not your fault. I've only one thing to ask you; please don't question me about what happened during those two weeks. It's something I have to live with but I don't want to let it dominate my life. I hope you can accept that.'

Gwen smiled. 'Thanks Jonah, for such a young man you have a sensible head on your shoulders. I really did only want to help. And Maria it would be great if you wanted to join my year 10 class next year. Perhaps when you're in over the next few days we can go through the course.'

'That would be great Ms Cooper. Come on Jonah we'd better get back to the others. We'll see you again Miss and don't worry.'

'Thank you,' Gwen replied.

Back in the room Jack had sent the pupils home and he was sat with Helen, Tosh, Rose and Martha as Sarah Jane had left. Jonah and Maria returned to the room and all four looked up.

'Everything okay?' Jack asked anxiously.

'Yeah it's fine Sir and don't be too annoyed, Ms Cooper meant well and she was a good FLO. Maria wondered if she could join some of Ms Cooper's law classes.' Jack breathed out relieved that things hadn't gone pear – shaped but he was going to speak to Gwen about it. She'd been lucky.

'Right,' Helen said, 'we'll head back to the main entrance and wait for your parents then and see you tomorrow.'

'I'll come down with you,' Rose said. They got up and left the room while Jack headed off to see Gwen. When he got to her room she was packing her bag. She looked up when he came in and blushed.

'I'm sorry Jack I shouldn't have done that. I really did only want to help.'

'I know Gwen and you were lucky but I suppose that Jonah couldn't come here without you running into him at some point. I guess Ianto gave you the information on Maria.' Gwen nodded.

'Well luckily no harm was done. Go home to Rhys and we'll talk in the morning about those courses.'

'Thanks Jack and don't be too annoyed with Ianto. He knew I wanted to help and he only gave me some of the basics, as well as the course information.'

Jack went back to his office and rang home. 'Hi it's me. Yeah it went well except for one little hiccup. No nothing to stop it going ahead. I'll see you in about 40 minutes. Yeah I love you too and I'm looking forward to dinner.' Jack pressed end call and leaned back in his chair. He didn't really understand why Ianto had given Gwen that information but he would tell him what had happened after dinner. He smiled to himself. He could never be mad with Ianto for long and make up sex was pretty fantastic after all.

'Am I forgiven then Jack?' Ianto asked as he hit that spot again causing Jack to groan beneath him.

'You are unless you stop what you're doing, Ianto,' Jack managed to get out in reply.

'Are you sure I'm forgive…' The rest of the sentence was lost as Ianto felt himself pour into the man below him.

'Yes, oh yes, anything you want.' Jack was barely able to string words together as his body shuddered in response.

Ianto fell down beside his lover as they both lay gasping for air. 'Bloody hell I was right,' Jack thought, 'make up sex is fantastic.'

Ianto managed to pull himself up onto one elbow and stroked a finger down Jack's chest. 'So would you forgive me anything?' Ianto asked.

'Why is there something you're not telling me Ianto, some secret vice or passion that I don't know about?'

'No Jack, not that I can think of, but we've been through a lot you and I.'

'Is there something you wouldn't forgive me for then?' Jack asked, now curious as to where this conversation was going.

'Well if we're being serious I'm not sure how I'd cope if you were ever unfaithful.' Ianto continued to stroke Jack's chest but now the atmosphere was beginning to feel different.

'Ianto there's absolutely no chance of that happening. I'm not that sort of a man. I've been messed around too much in the past myself. And I love you far too much to ever do that to you.'

Ianto pulled himself up and straddled his lover, grabbing his hands and putting them above the other man's head.

'So Jack Harkness just how much do you love me? Do you love me more than a pizza?'

'Oh yes Ianto Jones, definitely more than a pizza. How does the phrase go? I love you this much.' He pulled his hands wide which caused Ianto to fall towards him. Ianto kissed him hard, pushing his tongue into Jack's mouth and then pulled up again, letting go of one hand, which he let glide down Jack's chest once more.

'So Jack, do you love me enough to make me dinner every now and again?' Jack nodded.

'Do you love me enough to pick your dirty socks up after you and put them in the laundry basket?' By now he was again stroking Jack gently but with intent. Jack moaned a 'yes' in reply.

'Do you love me enough to remember to put the recycling in the right places?'

'Mmmm, yeah, especially if you keep doing that Ianto.'

'Do you love me enough to …..?' Ianto wanted to say, 'to tell me who you really are,' but he found he wanted to ask something else more.

'Do you love me enough to marry me then?' Jack opened his eyes and looked at the man sitting above him. 'What?' he asked.

'You heard me Jack. Do you love me enough to marry me? Not necessarily soon, but sometime in the future?'

'If you remember Ianto I asked you that question myself so my answer is yes, of course I love you enough to marry you, any time you want.'

'Good and now I'd better deal with this other little thing that's come up during this conversation.'

'Hey who are you calling little?' Jack replied, pouting somewhat, as he felt that gorgeous mouth go to work once more.

Hours later Jack woke up and found he was shaking and sweating. He knew he'd been dreaming again, that same old nightmare he always had when it was getting near to Gray's birthday. It was that day he'd let go of Gray's hand.

Jack looked at the man lying next to him. He'd been shocked when Ianto had proposed. He knew that he had to tell Ianto everything at some point; he was going to, but he wanted to do it right. He thought that Ianto would forgive him; he'd probably wonder why Jack hadn't said anything sooner. Jack had buried his past so deep that he sometimes didn't think about who he was, other than being Jack Harkness. He planned to tell him when they were in Scotland. He was going to take Ianto to Boeshane Castle and tell him about his past and Gray and why those things had happened to Ianto. That was going to be the most difficult thing. He thought Ianto wouldn't care about his past but the fact that his past mistakes had caused Ianto to be assaulted by Adam might be something that Ianto would find harder to deal with. He hoped that Ianto would forgive him anything, he really did.

Somewhere else in Wales another man sat thinking about the past. Thanks to the new government his plans were beginning to come together. With the help of Dekker and Frobisher he intended to take away the thing his brother loved most. This time his target wasn't Ianto Jones, oh no this time his was going after Jack's first love, Torchwood High.


	57. Author's Note 2

Authors Note

Sorry not another chapter just yet but just to let you know that I was savaged by plot bunnies in the early hours and as a result I've added two more scenes at the end of chapter 48.


	58. Chapter 49 part 1

**Well finally I got another chapter finished and it isn't what I planned at all. I wanted to do one chapter to end the term but now it could be three if I do a prom night. So what do you think? I fancy Daz and Aaron at the prom as well as Jack and Ianto and then I have to do the last week and Owen's leaving. Anyway this becomes a bit of a necessary filler so I hope you don't mind.**

Chapter 49 – End of Term part 1

As usual the last two weeks of school were filled with meetings, trips and end of term planning. Martha was basically locked in her room finishing the timetable for the next year, as staff badgered, wanting to know who they were teaching and when. Most were keen to find what they were doing last lesson on Friday and if they'd been given that rarity – a non contact lesson to end the week.

Jack was busy organising the year seven induction day. They had 200 year 6s arriving from ten different schools on the Thursday. The pupils would be shown around the school, put in their new forms and given sample lessons. For Jack and the year 7 mentor it meant a day running around from room to room, making sure that everyone knew where they should be. Gwen was heavily involved in this one and they met the day before to sort things out and check all the details.

'Thanks for letting me be involved in this Jack,' Gwen said as they checked the timetables yet again.

'That's okay Gwen. I know you wanted more responsibility. Jo will be here in a minute and we can double check everything. I've taken you off timetable tomorrow so you can teach two lessons and run around like an idiot for the rest. I'll need you all lunchtime as well if that's okay – you'll get a bit of free time lesson 4 if you want. I'd also tell Rhys to make sure that he's cooking and that he has the bath run and massage oil ready for you, as you'll need it. I've certainly told Ianto about that!'

'Sounds good to me. I'll tell him tonight. Frankly Jack I'm just so glad to have something to think about other than the wedding. I think I may kill Rhys' mother soon. She is driving me insane. Sometimes it's like she's possessed by some evil demon protecting her young. There's no way I'm ever going to be good enough for her precious son. Duw I hope nothing goes wrong. I probably shouldn't be having my hen doo the night before either but as Rhys is, I thought I'd take the risk. I wish you and Ianto could come.'

'Hey I may be a bit gay Gwen but I'll leave you too it and I can't see Ianto getting into the frock!' Jack smiled to himself at that thought. 'Have you got a stripper then?'

'Oh God I hope not, although they'll probably have some bloke dressed as a copper if I know that lot. Mind you, if you or Ianto felt like volunteering after what I saw last week,' Gwen said with a smile on her face, so Jack wasn't too worried that she still had a thing for him. He zoned out for a moment remembering Ianto in his builder's gear and then thinking about him looking even more arresting. Gwen was really providing Jack's imagination with some images this morning.

'Earth to Jack,' he heard Gwen say. Jo Grant arrived at the same time.

'Sorry,' Jack began, 'Gwen distracted me with thoughts of – well perhaps not now.'

'Bloody hell Jack are you off in la-la land again. We're supposed to be sorting out tomorrow,' Jo said laughing. Jo had been at the school for some time. She's started as a teaching assistant and then trained to act as one of the mentors. She loved working with the little ones in the school.

'Blame her; she started talking about strippers dressed in police uniforms not me.'

Jo laughed. 'Poor Ianto if only he knew what your mind was really like.'

'Oh believe me he knows,' Jack replied, lifting one eyebrow. 'Why do you think he stays with me, other than my obvious charms?'

'Did you hear about what happened in the conservatory?' Gwen asked.

'Gwen,' Jack groaned. 'Does everyone have to know about that?'

'No,' Jo replied, now all ears.

'Well I was just visiting and I found Jack in the conservatory with Ianto and they were….'

'Enough I'm still in the room,' Jack said, with obvious exasperation in his voice. 'Any minute now and you'll be repeating the lead piping joke again.' Jo sniggered at the thought.

'I'll tell you later,' Gwen whispered.

Jack, now keen to change the subject, said, 'Jonah and Maria have done well. He was a bit shaky on the corridors at first but Amy and Rory have been brilliant. We're hoping to get them in for a full day on Friday. Maria asked if you'd go through the law GCSE course with her.'

'Yeah, that would be great; I hear she's very bright. I'm glad things have gone well. So are we all sorted on this then?

'I think so but let's just check so

1. form groups – check

2. lessons and staff and rooms and prefects – check

3. lunchtime – canteen and activities – check

4. final assembly arrangements– check

Yep I think that's it. So the kids are due to arrive at 9.30 and they'll have assembly and then lesson 2 through to lesson 5 with shortened lessons. John is going to talk to them in the morning as well. And that as they say is it.'

The bell went for lunch time as Gwen and Jo left. Jack reached into his small fridge and pulled out his lunch. He knew Ianto would be in soon so he also set up the coffee machine. To begin with they hadn't sat together at lunch but now everyone knew about them it seemed stupid to pretend otherwise. Often Tosh would join them or they'd sit in Ianto's room or go to the staffroom. It just depended on how they felt and where they were. It was good to have the choice.

Today Tosh appeared first. 'Hi Jack – no Ianto yet?'

'No he was teaching lesson 3 so he's probably just packing away or speaking to some pupils. By the way isn't Owen in this afternoon working with some of the year 7 and 8 pupils?'

Tosh sat down and pulled out her lunch box. 'Yeah he's here working for the Pulse now that they've been able to employ him properly. He's so excited about getting into the archery training. He's hoping that he'll be good enough to get into the team for the 2012 Paralympics. It's amazing seeing the change in him. You know how cynical he could be about everything. Now he's got a target to aim for.' Tosh giggled as she realised what she' said. 'Hmmm, yeah, literally. He's got a mixed group this afternoon and he's introducing them to some of the newer sports such as boccia. I know I didn't know what it was either; it sounds like a type of Italian bread to me, but apparently it's a type of bowls. We won the gold in Beijing and it's a sport even the severely disabled can take part in. Oh and yeah, I checked with John and we're going to have a presentation on the last day. I'm organising his surprise leaving do for next week. Are you going to the prom on Friday night? He's decided he wants to go to that as well. He's really got over feeling embarrassed about the chair now. I'm not sure that I've ever known him be so positive and so happy.' Jack could see the tears at the corner of her eyes.

'Tosh I can't tell you how pleased I am about you two. And in the other department if I'm not prying too much?'

Tosh smiled. 'To use one of your phrases Jack, _oh yeah_! It takes a bit of imagination at times but that's not something I've ever had problems with.'

'Too much information,' Jack replied. 'I'll leave you to have those conversations with Ianto. I dread to think what he's told you about us.'

'Did I hear someone take my name in vain?' Ianto asked as he came in the door and sat down. Jack reached into the fridge and took out Ianto's lunch.

'Tosh was just telling me about her imaginative sex life with Owen,' Jack explained.

'Oh really did she tell you about?' Ianto began.

'Ianto!' Tosh warned him. 'I haven't said anything.'

'Oh, right.' Jack gave him a quizzical look which meant, '_you are so going to tell me later.'_

Ianto sorted out three mugs of coffee and they sat down and chatted about the arrangements for Owen's leaving doo.

The induction day went well but that night Jack was exhausted. He found for the first time in ages that his leg was aching. He felt like something out of an old comedy show as Ianto said, 'war wound playing up is it? I'll take Myfanwy out and get some Chinese if you want. And if you're a good boy and eat your food I'll run you a bath and give you that massage later.' Jack's face immediately lit up, although he really wasn't sure he'd have any energy left after that day.

'You are so predictable Harkness,' Ianto observed indulgently.

'Yeah and you love me anyway.'

'So I do.' Ianto kissed the top of his head and took an excited Myfanwy out. The Chinese was about a mile away. Myfanwy would enjoy a few miles walk for a change. When he got back Jack was snoring on the sofa. Ianto got the Chinese sorted and gently kissed Jack, who groaned under his touch.

'Come on sleepy head and eat something.' They sat eating and watched TV amiably.

'So what experimental positions was Tosh talking about?' Jack asked, as they sat watching Eastenders. Ianto smiled. 'I'll tell you later when I give you that massage. There are some conversations that are better in bed.'

'Hmmm looking forward to that,' Jack replied. He looked at the TV. 'Now what do you think, Christian or Syed?' he asked Ianto.

'How am I supposed to reply to that Jack, you know I only have eyes for you?'

'Oh that's just the correct answer Ianto Jones, but just to be clear I'd choose Syed; it's the eyes of course, just like it is with you.'

Ianto turned to look at him and reached a hand over to Jack. He pulled him into a kiss, a kiss that was so soft, so gentle and not about competition for control, but more about yielding to each other and drowning in the feeling. It went on for several minutes as they broke apart again and again only to kiss at corners and bite gently at lips. Mouths opened and closed, tongues ran over lips and teeth, searching, as hands began to do the same. They came up for air knowing that the Chinese was likely to get cold if they continued.

'Shit that was so…..' Jack couldn't find the words.

'I know, sometimes how you make me feel surprises me still.' Ianto sat up and took Jack's hand.

'You know we talked about marriage the other night, well, can we? I don't want anything big or fancy. In fact I'd be quite happy to just turn up, say the words and sign something, without all the fuss. After all the planning with Lisa and everything and the fact that we've got so many weddings in the next few months, I'd be happier for it just to be us two, but I don't know if you feel the same Jack.'

'Ianto I'm happy with whatever you want, but you know I love a party, so perhaps we could just do that. We could always wear those kilts John bought us, so we don't have to decide who wears the dress. Oh, and by the way, did you pick up the dinner suits for tomorrow night?'

'Yep they're hung up in the spare room. If they get a cancellation we could do it before we go away and Scotland could be like a honeymoon.'

'No let's have our holiday first and try to book something after that, yeah?' Jack wanted Ianto to know everything before he committed himself.

'Okay I'll ring tomorrow and see what they've got. Now we'd better finish this before Myfanwy wolfs the lot.'

Later Jack sat on the bed while Ianto finished in the bathroom. He wondered how Ianto would react to the truth.

'Penny for them,' Ianto said as he came into the room.

'Oh the thoughts in my head are worth much more than a penny Ianto. Now you promised this old man a massage to ease these tired old limbs. Something warming needed I think, or I won't be able to trip the light fantastic tomorrow night.' He passed Ianto the massage oil and then lay on his stomach. Ianto took in the sight below him. He adored every inch of the man lying naked on the bed. He started with Jack's feet and then worked up Jack's calves, kneading the tired, aching muscles on each leg. Gradually he worked up Jack's thigh muscles. When he touched that spot just behind Jack's knees, he heard him groan, that low throaty, sexy groan that Jack had, that reached parts of Ianto immediately. He continued up Jack's body, rubbing in circles over that glorious arse.

'Strangely Ianto that isn't aching,' Jack said, as Ianto spent some time in the same area.

'Sorry got a bit carried away.' He moved to straddle Jack so he could work the oil into his shoulders.

'Oh yeah, just there Ianto, oh don't stop, yeah, harder, please, hmmm and across a bit. Oh God yeah that's it. Bloody hell you're good at this.'

'And you sound like we're in some kind of porn film.'

'Well I've got the camcorder if you're interested sometime,' Jack replied.

Ianto thought for a moment. Would he like that? Would he like to see Jack doing those things to him, with him? He felt his body respond at the thought. He finished kneading Jack's shoulders and turned him over so he was sat astride his front. He massaged Jack's chest and leaned down to kiss him, rubbing their bodies together deliberately. Unable to resist he leaned down to kiss Jack's neck and collar bone. He bit down hard enough to leave a mark. By then he didn't care and neither did Jack whether he' have to wear his collar extra tight the next day.

'Ianto I don't think I've got the energy for ….'

Ianto put a finger to Jack's lips. 'Not asking you for anything, you just lie there and enjoy and I'll do all the rest.' He continued moving against Jack. The feeling of the friction between them was amazing and it didn't take long as both shuddered to a conclusion and Ianto fell on top of Jack and then rolled off.

'Wow I wasn't expecting that,' Jack said, as he recovered his equilibrium. 'We'd better get tidied up.' Ianto padded to the bathroom to fetch a towel and cleaned them both up slowly.

'So were you thinking what we'd look like on film then Ianto?' Ianto nodded, looking at Jack in that shy and devastatingly sexy way he had.

'Oh Ianto Jones I'm so very glad I met you.'

'I know Jack, me too.'


	59. Chapter 49 part 2

**So I was asked to write a prom and this is it. I hope you enjoy. It was meant to be a bit of fluffy smut but the angst bunnies got me. It does lean towards M a bit for me but I was in that sort of mood. I watched the prom scene in QAFUS and well then kept watching.**

Chapter 49 – End of term part 2

The Prom

'So we're really going to do this, aren't we,' Aaron said, as he did his tie up and looked at his boyfriend, sat on the edge of the bed, similarly dressed.

'Come here, let me do that; you're making a complete hash of it.' He swiftly wound the tie in and out until it looked perfect. 'This is called a Windsor knot. My Granddad taught me how to tie a tie properly. Nice tie by the way,' he added.

'Well, it should be as my boyfriend bought it for me. He said it matched my eyes, or rather one eye, when I'd been punched during a rugby match. So that's why it's a lovely shade of purple. Now, why I let you persuade me to play, I'll never know. I swear you could get me to do anything. Now come here and kiss me, you big idiot.' Daz leaned in and kissed Aaron, running his fingers through the shorter boy's hair.

'Hey, don't mess it up; it's taken me ages to sort out this look.' They stood side by side and looked at themselves in the mirror; both were dressed in dinner suits.

'We look absolutely gorgeous,' Aaron observed.

'Yeah, good enough to eat.'

'Later Tigerpants, if you ask me nicely.' He smiled as Daz kissed his neck.

'Boys the car is here,' Daz's Nan shouted from downstairs.

'Are we ready for this?' Aaron said again as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand.

'OH yeah, I think so. I can't wait to dance with you tonight.'

'No, me neither,' Aaron replied. They made their way downstairs.

'My, you two look stunning.'

'Thanks, Nan. Not sure how late we'll be so don't wait up.'

He kissed his Nan goodbye and they went out to the car. It wasn't quite a stretch limo but Daz had to admit that the open top BMW was stylish. The driver opened the door and they got in and headed for the prom.

Across town Ianto and Jack were rushing to get dressed.

'Sorry Tosh, yeah we'll be ready in twenty minutes. I can't wait to see Owen's new car. Yeah, yeah, yeah, okay we did get stuck in the shower. Bye, love you too.' Jack looked up at him.

'I'd say sorry but I wouldn't mean it. I get so lonely in that big shower without you these days.' Jack grinned.

'Hmm, I'm not sure that lonely is the word I'd use, more like horny.'

'Well whose fault is that,' he retorted, raising one eyebrow.

'Come on Jack, we're late and you're not even dressed. Tosh said twenty minutes and you've just got your socks on. Attractive as that look may be I don't think it's appropriate for a room full of 16 to 18 year olds.'

'Oh I bet some wouldn't mind. Are we going to dance together tonight, Ianto?'

'I don't know, let's play it by ear. Come on, I don't say this often but put some clothes on.'

Ianto continued to fiddle with his dress tie. 'Here, let me do that.' Jack pulled him towards where he was sat. He got up and sorted out the knot, expertly. Standing fully clothed in front of a naked Jack began to have an effect. Jack smiled at him, that knowing, teasing smile he had where his mouth seemed to curl up at the edges. Ianto felt himself leaning in to kiss that mouth.

'Naughty, naughty, Ianto; now who's delaying us?' Jack said, pushing him away and grinning.

'I'm going downstairs to let Myfanwy out in the garden for ten minutes. Fifteen minutes, hurry up Jack.'

As it was Tosh and Owen arrived ten minutes later and Jack came down the stairs, letting the impact of his appearance sink into his lover's eyes.

Ianto thought that all the air had gone out of the room because he'd lost his ability to breathe. Jack stood in the suit, his tie perfectly matching his eyes, which radiated the same smile as his lips.

'Tosh, you look absolutely stunning,' Jack said. Tosh was wearing a strappy emerald green dress with matching heels.

'Tearing himself away from Jack, Ianto turned and said, 'yeah, you look lovely, Tosh. I hope Owen has bothered to dress up too.'

'Oh, you have realised I'm in the room then.' Tosh said. She took one man on each arm and strode out to the car, where Owen was waiting.

'Nice motor Owen, and I'm loving the DJ, though no tie?' Jack teased his friend gently.

'In my pocket.' He took it out and put the black bow loosely around his neck.

'Very James Bond,' Ianto said.

'Down Jones, I only have eyes for this lovely lady here.'

'I doubt if he calls her Miss Moneypenny,' Jack whispered an alternative name into Ianto's ear and Ianto hit him hard in the shoulder.

'Jack, I told you in confidence. Now are we ready to go then? On Owen, my man and don't spare the horses. Nice car by the way.'

Unlike most of the kids who'd hired their cars and wanted to get the most of them, the staff arrived early. It was an unwritten rule that the staff dressed up as well.

'When had the leaving party turned into a prom?' Jack wondered. Tosh parked next to the lift and they took Owen into the hotel and up to the main foyer. John and Rose were waiting in the entrance.

'Wow, you four look fantastic!' Rose said.

'You don't look so bad yourself but you really need to feed him some more pies or something; he's as thin as a rake, and Doc,' he said looking at John, 'a red bow tie?'

'What bow ties are cool?'

'On you they are darling; take no notice of the nasty man,' Rose said, pulling him into a hug.

Just then Gwen walked in. 'Hi everyone, you look stunning and Tosh, lovely shoes, where did you get them? The women disappeared into a conversation about each other's outfits and shoes.

'I assume everything is sorted,' Jack asked John.

'Yep, I've checked everything. The buffet is going to be put out at eight, giving them time to get their full value from those limos and hummers they insist upon.'

They moved to the main doors as they heard the first shrieks. 'And talking of limos – so it begins.'

The kids began to arrive and Jack listened to the yells from the girls as they admired each other's dresses. The boys stood around trying to look nonchalant. Ianto could see the bottles being past around. He nudged Jack.

'Well, it is a bit difficult as some of these are 18, but they usually behave themselves at the bar because we're around. They've usually had a few in the limos by the time they arrive. Wow, now that is an outfit.' Jenny Johnson came up the steps wearing a skin tight Roland Mouret Galaxy dress that hugged every curve and shoes with four inch silver heels. Ianto pushed Jack's mouth closed. 'Just remember that she bats for the other team Jack, as you do, for now.' Jack turned to look at Ianto.

'You know I only have eyes for you, Mr Jones.'

Gradually, more of the staff began to arrive as well. Aidan arrived with Idris. Donna arrived and immediately went to supervise everything and pay the final cheque. Most of the staff stood on the steps watching the pupils arriving. Suddenly there was a roar as a Harley Davidson pulled into the front of the hotel and Kayleigh got off.

'Thanks for the lift, Mum,' she said as she got off the bike, wearing the most audacious outfit Jack had ever seen. Every eye there looked her way and Jack was reminded of Cara, the Mord Sith, from Legend of the Seeker. Kayleigh was wearing a skin tight, red cat suit, thigh length red boots, with what must have been five inch heels. Her hair and make up were jet black and she had red lace gloves. Jack looked over at Jenny Johnson who was staring, along with everyone else. He whispered in her ear, 'penny for them Ms Johnson. Well it is legal now I suppose but I think Spike over there will get first dibs.' They watched as Kayleigh was swept up by Stuart Jones, who was wearing a full length leather coat over his suit and studded leather boots.

'I guess that's why they call him Spike,' Ianto said.

'Didn't you fancy him?' Jack replied.

'Not as much as I fancy you and if you ever chose to swap your greatcoat for leather, I won't complain.' Ianto winked at him and Jack felt a shiver run down his spine.

'Oh I so want to kiss you now, Ianto, but I don't think it'd be a good thing if we were found at it in the toilets,' he whispered in Ianto's ear. Ianto blushed at the thought.

'Jack, stop it please,' Ianto pleaded.

'Those trousers getting a little uncomfortable, then?' Jack teased. 'Now perhaps we should be like those two.' Daz and Aaron had just got out of the car, looking immaculate in their suits and were holding hands as they walked up the steps. There were one or two wolf whistles, so Daz did what he'd always threatened and pulled Aaron into his arms, swept him down and then leaned in to kiss him, like there was no tomorrow, like there was no one else there. Several girls' camera phones were already clicking.

'Oh, to be young again,' Jack said.

'I think it's time we all went in,' John announced and gradually everyone moved into the function room. It had been decorated with streamers and tinsel and Ianto could see the net of balloons attached to the ceiling, ready for later. They sat at the tables and the food was put out. Some kids did eat, but most picked at the food rather than ate it.

'The food's good,' Tosh said. 'It's a pity they don't eat more at these things.

John was standing guard at the bar. He was feeling a bit annoyed at Jack, who he could see was drinking a little too freely. 'Shit when did I get old and stuffy?' he wondered. 'Still someone around here has to be responsible.' Jack came to order at the bar.

'I hope you're not drinking too much, Jack. You know what you're like when you've had a few.'

'Thanks, Dad, but I'm old enough to make decisions now.' Jack stood with his hands on his hips and pouted, until John laughed.

'Sorry Jack, I came over a bit head teacherish then didn't I? You know what these things are like, always checking for too much booze, drugs and kids having sex in the toilets.'

'Those were the days,' Jack replied wistfully.

'You never did drugs though, Jack.'

'No that's true and I haven't done sex in toilets for some time but perhaps I could persuade Ianto and remind myself of my lost youth.' Gwen arrived at the bar and ordered some drinks. 'So what are we talking about then?'

'Well, John was talking about sex in toilets,' Jack replied, mischievously and then seeing Gwen blanch he remembered what happened at Christmas, with Owen.

'Hmm,' Gwen replied. 'If you're concerned, I did see Daz and Aaron heading that way, holding hands and giggling madly.'

'Do you want to take this one, Captain? It seems more like your field of expertise rather than mine.'

'Really? I doubt they're doing any harm,' Jack replied, with a certain level of incredulity colouring his tone of voice.

'Are you sure we should be doing this?' Daz asked, as Aaron was on his knees in front of him, pulling down his zip and releasing him from the confines of his briefs.

'What, you want to go back out there with this straining in your pants,' he asked. Daz shook his head. 'Yeah, I didn't think so!'

Daz gasped as he felt Aaron run his skilful tongue over his hardening cock. 'You are gorgeous, Daz Rees, and sometimes I can hardly believe that we're together. I love you so much and hmmm, I haven't eaten yet, so I'm a bit hungry.' He chuckled quietly, a little tipsy after the vodka they'd downed earlier. Daz looked down into those big blue eyes and said, trying to keep his voice as level as possible, 'well, please help yourself, if you see anything you like.'

'Oh I intend to, believe me.'

He took Daz into his mouth, who gasped at his touch. He could hear Aaron humming; the vibration was something else. His hands reached out to find something to hold on to, but realising that there was nothing, he ran his fingers through Aaron's hair. A hand reached up and Daz sucked on the fingers. He used his other hand to reach into his own trousers and stroke himself. He loved hearing Daz coming apart above him. He knew the other boy wouldn't take long and then he heard that voice.

'Daz, Aaron, I know you're in here. Get a move on or Mr Smith is going to come and investigate what you're up to.' Jack smiled as he heard the stifled reply of, 'yeah, okay Sir, won't be long.'

Jack smiled and thought, 'no never is at your age.' He turned to leave. The cry of, 'oh God yeah,' followed shortly by, ' well, would you like some help some help finishing that off?' made him laugh. He sat outside in the foyer and a few minutes later Daz and Aaron came out giggling.

'All yours Captain!' Jack laughed as he watched them stroll away, hand in hand. Jack thought back to when he was their age. It seemed like a hundred years ago. He felt a warm glow at the thought of how lucky the youth of today were. It was then that he realised something; toilets had sometimes been rather exciting, but a comfortable bed had them beaten every time. He felt hands covering his eyes.

'Guess who?'

'With those lovely Welsh vowels, it must be Idris Hopper.'

Ianto sat down beside him. 'I wondered where you'd got to. You know there's a name for people who hang around outside toilets.'

'John sent me to check on Daz and Aaron.'

'I saw them just now; I did wonder. They had that I've just shagged look on their faces. Do you miss that, Jack, the danger and excitement?' Jack looked at him, somewhat surprised.

'Not that I'm suggesting that we …..' Ianto continued.

'These days I prefer a bed and you, to anonymous sex in toilets; not that I did it very often anyway. It was never really my thing.' He briefly grabbed Ianto's hand. 'Come on it's time we had a dance.'

'I thought you'd never ask. Let's go and show these young things how it's done.'

They got onto the dance floor as the song ended. They stood waiting for the next song to start and the DJ spoke,

'Now, we have a special request as I've been told that two people have arrived on the dance floor for the first time this evening. So here we have a Glenn Miller classic 'In the Mood' and Captain, Daz and Az want to know if you can jive?' The music started and Jack looked at Ianto.

'Hmm we've been hi-jacked. What do you want to do? I don't even know if you can jive.' Ianto grabbed Jack's hand. 'Jack not only can I jive but I can samba, rumba, waltz and tango. I was trained at the Miss Melody academy of dance. Blame Rhi. She took me when she was supposed to be babysitting and I sort of joined in. So do you wanna jive, Captain?'

They began to dance to the music. The kids stood around and clapped in time. Some of the other staff began to join in and Jack noticed Sarah Jane could do a mean jive as well. Kids began to copy what Jack and Ianto were doing, as Jack spun Ianto around and around under his arm. When the music finally stopped they both stood breathing heavily whilst the kids whooped and clapped. They bowed and Jack went to leave the dance floor. Ianto went to follow but Tosh grabbed his hand.

'Okay if I borrow him, Captain?'

'Fine by me; you young things have some fun. I need a lie down and a drink.'

'Make sure you eat something, Jack,' Ianto warned.

'You sound like John,' he replied, as he walked off.

'Is Owen alright about this?' Ianto asked.

'He's fine; he sent me over. He's talking sports with some of the lads. They're trying to decide how City will do next season.'

Jack fell down on the chair and watched Ianto on the dance floor. He laughed as Beyonce came out of the speakers and then Ianto shook his arse and Jack's eyes, among others, stood out on stalks. Kayleigh and Spike joined Ianto and Tosh.

'You're a lucky man, Jack Harkness,' Jenny said as she sat down next to him. 'Even I can see that. Ianto is gorgeous and that arse should not be allowed to move like that without a licence.'

'I thought you'd appreciate Kayleigh's charms more, Jenny.' Jack replied, taking another sip of his glass of wine.

'Nah, I was never one for leather really, Jack.' Just then Kayleigh came over and said, 'Not dancing Miss, pity, Mum says that you can really move. She saw you at that club last Saturday. She says to say hi. I might see you there myself sometime.' She danced her way back to the floor and Jack noted the blush on Jenny's face.

'So are you seeing someone then?' Jack asked.

'Yeah, as it happens I am. You know I've been going into primary schools recently, doing French classes with the year 5s, well by chance I met Alice again; you remember the last person I kissed. Well it turns out she's a TA at St Illtyd's primary. She trained as a librarian after doing her degree, but there weren't any jobs and so, having done some courses, she signed up to an agency. She's been at the school a few months now. I was out with her on Saturday. She can't get out that often because she has a son, Steven.' Suddenly cogs began to whirr in Jack's head – an Alice with a son called Steven – no it couldn't be.

'What's her surname?' he found himself asking, fearing the answer.

'Carter, she's Alice Carter. She's been away from Cardiff for a long time but she split up with Steven's father and came home. We met at that party, you remember, and just hit it off.

Jack found the words came out before he thought. 'So have you slept with her?'

'Jack, I don't think that's any of your business.'

'Sorry, you're right. So what's she like then, this Alice?'

'She's nice, down to earth and very beautiful. She's not conventionally pretty, but she is striking and I'm seeing her again soon.'

Jack tried to focus, the alcohol wasn't helping. It couldn't be just a coincidence surely. This was Alice, his Alice. What was he going to do? He was pulled out of his thoughts as the balloons began to descend, indicating that it was the end of the evening and the slow dances would begin. Ianto sat down next to him and they watched the first dance.

'Are you okay, Jack? You've gone all quiet on me and you've gone a bit pale. Did you eat anything? I think it's time to get you home.'

'Stop fussing Ianto; you sound like my Granny. They both watched as Daz and Aaron stood hip to hip, arms around each other, with Aaron's head on Daz's ample shoulder. They were moving slowly to the music and the beauty of it was that no one cared. Even John was dancing with Rose. The song changed. It was announced as the last dance. Ianto stood up and held out his hand.

'Dance with me, Captain.'

'It's okay Ianto you don't have to.'

'Stop feeling sorry for yourself. I don't know why you're in a bad mood but I want you to dance with me and hold me in your arms, in front of all these very inebriated people, so we're just two other people dancing in the dark. Everyone knows that we're together, so what does it matter. Please Jack, dance with me.'

Jack took his hand and got up, walking across the dance floor to the centre. Ianto pulled Jack towards him and they danced slowly. Ianto put his head on Jack's shoulder and pretended that they were there on their own, as they hardly moved to the music. As it finished Jack wanted to kiss Ianto. He wanted to do more than kiss him. His thoughts were all muddled. His daughter and grandson were here in Cardiff and he knew where to find her if he wanted to; he was reeling. He held tightly on to Ianto.

'Jack, are you okay?' Ianto sounded concerned.

'Yeah, Ianto, and I want to take you home, take you to bed and shag you senseless, if that's okay.'

Ianto knew that there was something on Jack's mind and that they should talk but it obviously wasn't the time.

'Sounds good to me, Captain.'

Tosh came over as the lights came up. 'Are you two ready?' she looked at them both. They were still holding hands. Jack didn't want to let go. He felt like his world was crumbling and Ianto was the only certainty he could focus on.

'Jack?' she continued.

'Yeah, the sooner, the better,' Jack said.

The journey seemed to take forever. Jack kept putting his hand lightly over Ianto's thigh, moving it higher.

'If you snog him while I'm driving, Harkness, I'm going to throw you out of this car and you'll have to do it up some back alley.'

Tosh snorted.

'I don't know, Tosh. You're as bad as they are sometimes.'

'Well you should know, Owen!' Tosh replied. Jack leaned forward, his head between the two of them.

'Care to share. Ianto wouldn't tell me exactly what you two got up to, even when I refused to …..'

'Thank goodness, we're here,' Owen said. 'Have fun, you two.'

Ianto got Jack out of the car and into the house. He barely had time to switch on the hall light before Jack pushed him up against the front door. He pressed his lips to Ianto's and plunged his tongue into Ianto's mouth, seemingly searching everywhere. Ianto could feel Jack pulling at his shirt. His jacket was removed and thrown on the stair rail. Ianto eased Jack's DJ off his shoulders and his hands raked across Jack's back. He knew this was going to be fast and furious, if he let it. It seemed to be what Jack needed. Jack was still plundering his mouth and Ianto groaned as he felt Jack tweak his nipple, between two fingers. He managed to push Jack off, for a moment.

'Jack, bed, now!' They ran up the stairs, two at a time. There was no finesse involved in removing their clothes; they were both naked inside a minute and rubbing against each other, as if there was no tomorrow.

'God, I want you, Ianto. I need to be inside you, now.' The preparation was swift, as Jack pushed into Ianto, all the while trailing bites down Ianto's chest, which he knew would leave a trail of bruises. Ianto didn't care; this was going to be some ride.

'Oh God, yes Jack, just there.' The rest of his speech was garbled in Welsh, as he found his brain going to mush. One touch from Jack and he was beyond control and shouting Jack's name. Jack followed him into oblivion and fell down on top of him, breathing heavily. Ianto felt his breath on his neck and reached to grab Jack's hand. He rolled off Ianto, who leaned over and kissed him gently, taking his time to cover every inch of his beautiful face.

'You are something else, Jack Harkness.' He snuggled into Jack's shoulder but then he looked up. Jack hadn't said anything; usually he did. He raised himself up on one elbow and saw that there were tears falling down Jack's cheeks.

'Jack, what is it? Are you okay?'

'Sorry Ianto, I shouldn't have done that. Well, not that it wasn't fantastic, but …'

'Its okay, Jack; it was great. I don't mind it being a bit fast and furious, you know that, but that's not what this is about. There's been something on your mind for half the night, ever since I saw you speaking to Jenny. What is it Jack?'

'You know I told you I had a daughter, Alice and a grandson, well, she's in Cardiff again and apparently she's seeing Jenny Johnson.'

'She's gay? Sorry that's not important; how did Jenny meet her?'

'She's working at St Illtyd's, as a TA. Jenny met her again there. You remember that awful who did you kiss last conversation; well Jenny said she kissed an Alice, that was my Alice. Jenny is going out with my daughter. I haven't seen her in over 15 years and I've never seen my grandson. Now I know where she works but I don't know what to do about it.'

Ianto put his arm around Jack and pulled him close, wondering yet again how this rollercoaster ride was going to turn out. Just when you thought the end was near you realised that you were just about to plunge down a steep slope, yet again.

**Reviews would be lovely. And now I really must finish the term.**

**PS There are pictures for this chapter over on my live journal page - check profile for address**


	60. Chapter 49 part 3

**So finally I've finished the third end of term chapter. I'm sorry it's been a while but I've been on holiday for two weeks. I've also written the wedding chapters, which need typing up and started 'Out of the Rain'. There will also be Ianto's holiday diary to look forward to.**

Chapter 49 – End of term part 3

Finally, it was the last day of term. Ianto sat at the breakfast table, looking at Myfanwy running around the garden and sipping coffee, in the hope that the various parts of his brain would come together and his thoughts join up. His head ached after last night. He knew he shouldn't have drunk so much, but somehow he'd gotten into a competition with Rhys and Owen at Owen's leaving do; somehow they'd ended up at a pub that stayed open all night. He wasn't sure why but he knew it wasn't like him to drink that much. Ianto took a long swallow of coffee and was already getting ready to pour another. He could hear Jack singing upstairs. Jack had been driving them all last night, so he hadn't been drinking. Ianto knew he had to eat something. The toast popped up and he let it cool a bit. He was just going to put minimum spread on and a bit of jam. He hoped he could manage that. He put more bread in the toaster as he heard Jack making his way downstairs, whistling. Jack grabbed his coffee and the toast as it popped up, getting the butter on quickly, before the toast went hard. He slathered jam all over it and began to eat, before he even sat down, opposite Ianto.

'You're quiet this morning; no rugby songs you'd like to share with me again. I learnt such a lot from you and Rhys last night. How did that one go again – the hairs on her …..'

'Jack,' Ianto warned him. 'Please no more. I know how the song goes thank you.'

'Mmm, just as well this place is detached as everyone else would know as well. Anyway, you looked to be deep in thought when I came in. You were miles away. What's up?'

'Sorry, I was a bit distracted. I keep thinking how much my life has changed over this last school year. At my last end of year day I was leaving and following Lisa back to Cardiff; I wasn't sure what I was doing with my life or where it was going. It was just on hold really and now, here I am, living with you, a man, in this beautiful house. My girlfriend is now marrying someone else and, if we can find a date, I'm going to tie the knot with you. You've got to admit it's a bit of a turn around.' Jack put his hand over Ianto's.

'And I wouldn't change it for the world,' Jack said. 'I hope you feel the same.'

'Fishing for complements, Jack? You know I do. Anyway, we've got a wedding to go to tomorrow; we've got to pick up the morning suits after work tonight, so all we ushers look the same.'

'Come on you; shake off your hangover, we've got to get to work. You can have a sleep this afternoon, if you need it, as we're finishing at 12.30.' Jack grinned as he spoke.

'Hmm, I know your idea of what 'a sleep' means in the afternoon. Don't expect much from me, I am knackered. And you can get rid of your 'Puss in Boots' look; it won't work.' Jack smirked.

'Alright, it will work, but please, Jack, I need to sleep or I'll look like death at the ceremony tomorrow.'

'You always look gorgeous whatever,' Jack said as he got up. He kissed the back of Ianto's neck and went to call Myfanwy in from the garden. Ianto grabbed their bags and went to load them into the car.

By 8.45 all the staff were gathered in the staffroom for the final briefing of the year. John went through the timetable for the day. There would be an assembly after an extended break and Owen was coming in so the kids could say goodbye as well. Daz had organised something from the rugby team, but was keeping it a closely guarded secret.

'He's going to get here at break this morning,' Tosh said. 'He wants to do it all himself and get out of the car and wheel himself in. Hopefully he should be okay to drive. He did stop drinking before Rhys and Ianto. At least that's what he told me.'

'Have you warned Donna?' John said, 'because you know what she's like. She'll be out there organising him as soon as she sees him arrive. Don't worry, I'll see her now. I've got to go and check that the cakes have been ordered for break today. I'm sure that Donna will have sorted them as usual. Sometimes I wonder how I manage to do anything without her there.'

'Right,' Ianto said, as the bell went for registration. 'I'd better get sorted. I need to work out what to bring home with me for the summer. I've got some coursework to mark and I wanted to go through the GCSE schemes as I've left them alone and need to tweak them a bit.'

'It's a holiday, Ianto.' Jack reminded him. 'And we've got plenty to do anyway.' They talked as they walked up the corridor.

'I know and don't forget I volunteered us for taking David and Mica to Longleat on Wednesday; you don't mind do you?'

'No, as long as we don't have to take Johnny as well; there's already one gorilla there, without taking another. We've also got to decide what we're doing about Rhys' stag do on Friday night. We said we'd go out for the first part of the evening but not to the late night stuff. I dread to think what Banana Boat has in mind and I'm not sure I want to be there for the stripper. We'll just go out for a few drinks, yeah? To be honest, I think I'd rather go to Gwen's hen party.'

They arrived at Ianto's room.

'Morning, Sir, morning, Captain,' Shelley said while Ianto opened the classroom door to let in his form.

'Morning, Shelley. I hope you're ready for lots of hard work lesson two this morning,' Ianto quipped.

'Better not be any work Sir. You promised we could watch the end of the Truman Show.'

'Did I? Well let's hope no one whinges or we'll be writing not watching.' Ianto smiled knowing full well that he intended to allow the class to watch; well, it did fit into the scheme after all!

At break the cream cakes were laid out in the staffroom as was the tradition at the end of the year. Jack had gone down early to find out if Owen had arrived yet. Owen was the only member of staff leaving that year, which was unusual. The new head of PE was someone that Jack had known vaguely from the TA; Mike Benton was an army PT instructor and if Jack remembered rightly, he took no prisoners. The boys were going to love him. As Jack pushed open the door he realised that Owen was there, talking to Donna.

'You made it then,' Jack said. 'Did you manage to get in before she started to fuss then?'

'Oi, I don't fuss, I organise,' Donna replied. 'And what makes you think I'm in here because of him. I only came in for the cakes before you lot scoff them all, leaving none for us poor office staff. Teachers you can't leave anything lying around.'

'Are you ready for this?' Jack asked. 'There are going to be a lot of people asking questions about how you are.'

'I'll be fine,' Owen replied. 'Is Ianto okay this morning? We managed to sink a few last night. He was acting a bit strange for him. I was concerned that he might be worried about me being here today. God knows what Rhys' head is like this morning. At least he's got the ay off today. No doubt Gwen will have something to say to me when she comes in.'

'Yeah, he knows people will ask and talk about what happened, so he may stay in the background a bit.'

'I've got some other news as well,' Owen added. 'But I'll leave that until my speech later.'

'Curiouser and curiouser said Alice,' Jack replied.

The staff began to come into the room after the bell went. Ianto came in carrying coffee, for him and Jack, in covered mugs. These days staff weren't allowed to carry open mugs on the corridors, just in case hot liquid spilt. Jack smiled to reassure Ianto. He knew that every time he saw Owen, the guilt he felt threatened to overwhelm him. He suspected it was why Ianto had drunk more than he usually did the night before. He sat next to him and grabbed his hand under the table. Ianto smiled, but it was such a weak smile that it didn't get anywhere near reaching his eyes.

'You okay?' Jack asked. He then wondered why people asked this when they already knew the answer. It was more to reassure themselves he guessed.

'Yeah, I'll be fine. I think I'll have one of those éclairs. Can you reach to pass me one?' Jack got two cakes as Aidan came to sit with them.

'I'm going straight home you two so you can pick up your suits later. It would help if you could be there before five as we're having dinner with both sets of parents tonight, before we go our separate ways. We need you at Tredegar House at around 11.30 tomorrow. I'm just afraid that you two are going to be so handsome in your suits that Bron might decide not to marry the gawky, ginger one.'

'No chance of that,' Ianto replied. 'She seems to have a strange fascination for ginger men with no arse to speak of. How are you bearing up anyway?'

'I'm excited and nervous at the same time. It's a big change being a husband and don't tell anyone yet, but we think Bron may be pregnant. She didn't want to wait to start a family. She hasn't been to the doctor's yet but she's done a few tests, which were positive.'

'That's brilliant, Aidan; I'm really thrilled for you.' Jack slapped him on the back. 'Have you managed to keep the honeymoon a surprise as well?'

'Yeah, she has no idea that we're going to Italy. She thinks we're going to Miami. You know how much she loves 'Room with a View'; well we're going to Florence and Rome and then on to Venice over the next two weeks. I hope being pregnant won't cause any problems, but we'll cope. Owen looks like he's doing well.'

'Yes he is now he's come to terms with what's happened.' Jack felt Ianto flinch next to him and watched as his lover folded his arms across his front. He whispered in his ear.

'It's alright, Ianto; look at him, he's fine. I think this has made him into a much better person. I even think he's happier. Look at him over there; he's smiling and he's got Tosh. I can't remember when he last made one of his cynical comments. Working with those disabled kids has given him a chance to work with students who want to take part in PE. He doesn't have to deal with the lazy and limp, as he used to call them.'

'I still think he'd rather be able to walk again,' Ianto replied petulantly then he got up and walked out, looking for anywhere to hide. Jack decided to let him go. Sometimes Ianto just needed time to think. He'd give him a little while and then check up on him. He hoped Owen hadn't noticed.

Ianto wandered up the corridor, not really thinking about where he was going; he just needed to get away. Somehow, seeing Owen back in the staffroom had made it worse. He found himself at his classroom door. He went inside and grabbed his headphones. Sometimes he found listening to loud music distracted him enough to block out everything else. He looked around his room, which was now almost bare, as posters and kids' work had been removed, so the cleaners could do a thorough job over the long holiday. He put his head in his hands and found himself thinking back to the events on that morning in the Brecons. He knew it wasn't his fault but he couldn't help feeling bad about what had happened. He'd thought he was doing better but seeing Owen in the place where he'd worked had thrown him. He looked up as Jack came into the room, shutting the door behind him.

'Just leave it, Jack. I'm okay,' he said, rather more tetchily than he intended.

'No you're not. Ianto, you can't keep blaming yourself. If anyone's to blame it's me; he was trying to get to me. You and Owen were just collateral damage.'

'I know, Jack. I know all that, but I just keep thinking that he'll never walk again.'

'No he won't, but look at his life, Ianto; he's happy. He's got his job, he's got Tosh and he's still involved in sport. Stop beating yourself up about it, please.'

At that moment the door burst open and Owen wheeled himself in. 'I thought I'd find you two here. Jack would you give us a few moments, please?'

'Yeah I'll go into my office. Break has been extended so it's 15 minutes until the bell.'

Owen waited until Jack had left the room and then he turned to Ianto.

'I hope he's been telling you to stop flagellating yourself. There's no point in beating yourself up over this. So I can't walk; neither can a lot of other people. So I need to wipe my arse in a whole new way and piss sitting down; it doesn't matter, Ianto. It wasn't your fault; Adam really wasn't your fault. You were a victim as well. Will you get that through your thick, Welsh skull? Anyway, I've got some news. I've been offered a job by the education section of the Paralympics Committee. I'll be working with the squad and visiting schools and businesses to promote all the sports and the members. I'll be starting in September, but it's centred in Leeds and I'll be covering all of the north of England, so I'll be leaving Cardiff.'

'The job sounds great, Owen, but what about Tosh?' Ianto asked.

'For now we're going to travel a bit and I'm going to rent somewhere but we'll be looking at moving to Yorkshire, at some point.'

'You and Tosh?'

'Yeah, me and Tosh. I know you'll miss her, Ianto, but life moves on. Just think of your life and how things have changed. Would you have believed that you'd be shacked up with a man this time last year? Would you have ever thought that you'd love someone like Jack and that, to put it in a way you'd expect from me, you'd be taking it up the arse?'

Ianto looked up and didn't know whether to smile or protest.

'Yeah, I've just lost the use of my legs not my senses.' Owen laughed. 'For Christ's sake, Ianto life is about change. Nothing and no-one stays the same. I was a bad tempered, cynical shit, who thought the world had treated me badly, until this happened. Now I see kids every day who try and overcome much worse than I have to. So get over yourself. You have so much to be positive about, even if it does involve having the Captain shagging you senseless. Mind you, you might see that as a good thing! I know he does. Do you have any idea how much he loves you? I've known him for years and I've never seen him happier. There's always been something you can't put your finger on with Jack; some secret sorrow, but now he walks around with a smile and that's down to you. Come on the bell's about to go. You have a great life, Ianto, with a man you love, doing a job you love and I have the same, well, minus the man; I've never fancied that.'

'Neither did I, until Jack,' Ianto retorted.

'Give up Tosh, for some hairy bloke – are you mad? Get up, come over here and give me a hug you bugger. Life is too short to worry about everything. Now, do I tell Jack that we're good?'

'Yeah, we're good. Are you going to the hall now?'

'I suppose I'd better get there and make sure that the film has been set up properly. I'm showing some of the stuff that I'll be using around the country. See you in a bit.'

He left the room just as Ianto's form were beginning to come in and wheeled past Jack's office on his way to the hall. Jack's door was open so he leaned in. 'He's alright, Jack, don't worry.'

'Thanks for that, Owen. I'll see you in the hall in a few minutes. I'll just pop back in to see him'

'Nah, come over now; he's fine, so don't fuss. Sometimes you can be like a mother hen. We've had a chat and I've explained a few things he needed to hear, so it's sorted. Anyway, I want to show you my presentation. I'm also going to be talking about my job.'

They got top the hall where Tosh was just helping the technician to set up the portable screen.

'Have you told him yet?' she asked.

'Told me what? Jack enquired.

'I've been offered a new job. I told Ianto about it. This presentation is part of it. It's my first attempt, so I expect some constructive criticism.'

'Okay, I'll ask Ianto if you're going to be so cryptic,' Jack said.

'Right, I was at Stoke Mandeville working with some disabled kids and got talking to someone who it turns out is involved in the 2012 preparations and wants to spread information about the Paralympics across the country, going into schools and businesses. They have a team of people and they want me to join it. The only problem is that it's based in Leeds and I start in September. So ….. I'm going to be leaving Cardiff, just during the week to begin with. We'll be travelling back and forth until we sort things out. When I mentioned it to Ianto I don't think that he was thrilled about the possibility of Tosh leaving here.'

'No, he wouldn't be, but I think it's tremendous, Owen. I really do. Right, we'd better get this show on the road.'

As he spoke Jo and Rose appeared with some prefects. They were dispatched to collect each form and gradually the hall began to fill up. Owen found himself feeling surprisingly nervous. The year 7-9s were sat on the floor and year 10 and 12 on seats. It allowed all the pupils to see Owen in his chair. John appeared with Martha and they, with Jack, stood at the front. After 10 minutes everyone was in and John began to speak.

'Okay everyone, it's that day we all look forward to, from the first of September; it's the last day of term. We've had a good year, with a tremendous Estyn inspection, which as you know gained us many outstanding comments and you helped us with that. The staff worked hard and we're hoping our exam results will be even better this year. Our sports results have been fantastic too. Our rugby team became Glamorgan champions, being led to victory by Darren Rees. The athletics teams won in several events at the meet last week. We were successful at this year's Genedlaethol yr Urdd, as our year 10 team won in their choral speaking class. The choir is in demand all over South Wales, due to the brilliant work done by Mr Hopper and his team and I'm sure that next year Torchwood High will go from strength to strength. Now, you will have noticed that we've got Mr Harper with us today. He's going to tell you about what he's doing now.'

There was a spontaneous round of applause and some whistling as Owen wheeled himself to a position at the side of the screen. He pressed the button to start the first section of the presentation, which was a montage of shots of different Paralympic events. When the images stopped Owen positioned himself in front of the screen.

'This is a bit weird for me, sitting here, in this chair, in a place I know so well, in front of you lot, who I also know well and for a change I'm not shouting at you.' There were a few comments among the pupils.

'Now, I'm sure most of you are aware of the circumstances that led to me being in this chair.' A few pupils looked towards Ianto but he was stood at the back, as out of the line of sight as he could manage. Jack saw his head go down.

'But that doesn't matter anymore,' Owen continued. 'Being in this chair has changed my life. Before I was just a PE teacher, a great PE teacher I grant you, but now I'm going to be talking sport all over the North of England. You've seen images of all the twenty six sports involved in the Paralympics. Some of them you'll be aware of and some of them you've probably never heard of, or seen. With London having the 2012 games I'm joining a team of people who will be going around the country telling people about the sports involved. I'd also like to demonstrate here how being in a chair doesn't mean that you can't be a top sportsman. Captain, would you hand me my bow and arrows please.'

The screen was pushed aside and behind it was a moveable target. Owen wheeled himself to one side of the hall as the target was moved to the other side. John crossed his fingers and hoped no-one from health and safety got to hear about this one. Owen took up his bow and fired 3 arrows, hitting the gold centre of the target each time. There was a huge round of applause. Owen went on to explain more about the sports and how there was a sport for everyone.

'And that's it. Thanks for listening and it's been a pleasure, really, even when I was shouting at you and despite everything seeming to the contrary, I will miss you. So this is goodbye.'

Owen went to wheel himself away until Jack moved to the centre.

'Stay Mr Harper we have a little something for you. Daz get up here please.'

Daz came to the front carrying a box. 'This is for you, Mr Harper. Without you we wouldn't have won; without your constant nagging and making us train, the trophy would have gone elsewhere. So we'd like to give you this to remember us by.' Owen opened the box. In it was a gold rugby ball on a wooden plinth with an inscription from the pupils of Torchwood High.

'The pupils got you this, Sir. See they didn't all hate you after all.' Owen smiled. He looked across at Tosh, who was wiping back a tear. He held up the trophy and simply said, 'thanks everyone.' He then wheeled himself out of the hall, hoping that no-one would notice the tears in his eyes. 'Who'd have thought it?' he said to himself. He took himself straight to the staffroom where he found Donna checking on the buffet.

'You didn't think you'd get away without something being organised did you – not a chance. You get first choice. The gannets will arrive in ten minutes so what do you want? And don't do the macho 'I'll do it myself shit' because you can't wheel and hold the plate at the same time.'

Owen laughed and Donna got him some food. She pushed him to a position at one of the tables. Tosh came through the door and hugged him from behind.

'I've brought your disc down; you left it in the computer in your hurry to get away. Jack's got my form until the bell.'

Soon the staffroom was full up with people eating and talking. John did another speech, which was rather less clean than the last one, as he gave examples of cynical comments Owen had used over the years. He presented Owen with a card and substantial cheque.

'This is going to the Paralympics archery team. I hope you don't mind. I will miss you; I'll even miss the kids. This is a new life for me and I've got a new job. So this is it, the end of an era. I hope you all go from strength to strength. Tosh will keep me informed of all the gossip and thanks for this,' he said, holding up the cheque.

'I'm off now, if you don't mind, but I'll see some of you tomorrow at Aidan's, unless he chickens out.' He left with Tosh. As he got to the car he took one last look at the place. He was about to leave when there was a knock at the window. He wound it down.

'I just wanted to say thanks, Sir,' Daz Rees said. 'For making me Captain and for the contacting the Blues coach. I didn't know you'd done that.'

'Well, you're good enough Daz, and Mr Williams, the scout, agreed. Good luck but keep up with the schoolwork as well.'

'It's been a blast, Sir.'

'Yeah Daz, it has.'

**Reviews are always appreciated**


	61. Chapter 50 part 1

**So onto Something Borrowed. I had to improvise a bit with this one as there is no nostrovite. However, there will be some hitches along the way. Part 2 is written but I need to type it up.**

Chapter 50 – The Wedding part 1

Jack touched little kisses up Ianto's stomach and chest until he reached Ianto's mouth. He kissed each corner of those lips, which were still a little swollen from the attention he'd given them earlier. He could feel Ianto's breathing, still heavy as his lover opened his eyes and looked at him.

'Wow,' Ianto said as Jack fell down beside him. 'To misquote a certain film we watched last night, _you can do that to me forever, if you want to my Lord_.'

'Talented I am, gorgeous as well, but even I need to rest some times.' Jack snuggled against him.

'Are we being party poopers?' Ianto asked, luxuriating in Jack's touch as he trailed his fingers over his chest, making little circles, trying to catch the few hairs here and there.

'Probably, but I didn't want to go onto that club and I didn't want to look like death tomorrow; let's leave that to Rhys and his mates. I've no idea why Gwen and him decided to have their stag nights the day before; apparently Banana Boat said it was traditional and it's his job to get him home tonight and look after him, not ours. We did our bit just going to that restaurant, eating that curry and having a few drinks. As far as I'm concerned I'd much rather be here with you in my arms, than out with that lot. Sometimes there's only so much heterosexual banter I can deal with.' Jack stopped talking and looked at the ceiling, miles away for a moment.

'Jack,' Ianto said, sounding concerned.

'Sorry, things on my mind I suppose.'

'Alice?' Ianto asked.

'Yeah, Alice. I can't keep anything from you can I? I know where she lives, Ianto, but I don't know what to do about it. I can hardly say that I followed her home from work to find out where she lives, now can I?'

'Ah, is that what you were doing on the last day of term. I thought you took an age to pick up those suits. I did wonder.'

'I was right; nothing gets past you does it?' Jack hugged him tighter and kissed his forehead.

'Not much.' Ianto agreed. 'Well, as far as you're concerned. What did you do?'

'I rang the school to find out what time they finished and then I waited outside. The last time I saw her she was a teenager but I think it was her. I followed her and she picked up Steven. I saw him Ianto, for the first time, my grandson. Suddenly it was real. He was holding Alice's hand as he walked to the car. He's got blond hair and he looked so cute in his little jeans and blue t-shirt.' Ianto saw the tears forming in Jack's eyes. He took his hand and held on as Jack continued.

'Then I followed her home. I sat outside for a while wondering what to do; I still don't know what to do.'

'Why didn't you tell me? I tell you everything,' Ianto said quietly.

'I think I was a bit ashamed. I felt like a stalker. It's not a thing that's easy to explain. My daughter's not much younger than you are. You're sleeping with a grandfather after all.'

'Yeah, the most handsome Granddad I know,' Ianto replied. 'What are you going to do now that you know where she is?'

'Nothing at the moment; I can't just appear out of nowhere now can I?'

'But what if Jenny mentions that she works with a Jack Harkness, won't Alice recognise the name?' Now Ianto was doing some deliberate digging of his own. Jack looked at him with a startled expression, as if he hadn't considered that.

'No, there's no reason she'd mention me. I'm sure it'll be alright. _And_,' he thought, '_the name would mean nothing to her anyway_. Come on Ianto; let's try to get some sleep. We've another wedding in the morning and someone has got to look as if they're alive among the guests. At least it's not until three in the afternoon so we can have a lie in and Gwen and Rhys get to have time to recover.'

It was just over two hours later that the phone rang. Jack groaned and fumbled around the bedside table, trying to reach the phone. Ianto mumbled beside him. 'It'll be a wrong number or one of those automated calls; leave it!'

'Better answer it, just in case.' Jack picked up the phone. 'Hello.'

'Jack is that you?' came the voice down the phone.

'Gwen? It's after two in the morning and Ianto and I are trying to sleep. What the hell is it? I've no idea if Rhys got home, if that's what you want to know.'

'No, Jack, I need some help. It's a bit embarrassing. My so called friends have handcuffed me to some railings by the Castle and, well, I can't get out. I know you have some cutters. I need some help, Jack. Could you, please?'

'What the hell does she want?' Ianto asked, in a rather irritated tone. Then he laughed as Jack explained.

'So what will I tell her?' Jack asked.

'Tell her we'll get there as soon as we can, which shouldn't be too long at this time in the morning. Just as well we didn't have too much to drink.'

'Gwen, we'll come and get you as soon as we can. I hope they left you in some clothes.'

'Hurry Jack, please.' Gwen sounded somewhat distressed.

It took 20 minutes for them to get there. Jack put his foot down as often as he could. They found Gwen where she'd said, dressed in very little, just a short skirt, t-shirt, angel wings, halo and high heels. She was sitting handcuffed to the railings, looking rather sorry for herself.

'Thank God, Jack, Ianto, thanks so much for coming out to a maiden in distress. I'm sorry to do this to you but I've got to go to my ex-friend's house first as my car is there and my dress is laid out in the boot. I had to pick it up yesterday after some alterations. With all the stress I've lost some weight. I've had too much to drink to drive to my parents now, so could I stay at yours after we've picked up my dress. I don't want to leave it there all night as it'll stink of petrol? I'll go to my parents' in the morning. Is that okay?'

Jack cut her free. 'Come on let's get your dress. Ianto can drive your car to ours. It should be alright now.'

They drove to the place Gwen had left her car. The street was packed with cars end to end, so they had to double park. Gwen jumped out of the SUV before Ianto could move and ran across the road. The road was dark, as local councils tried to save money, or the planet and turned lights off. She opened the car boot and grabbed her dress. She turned to cross the road but didn't see the car coming too fast towards her.

'Gwen, look out!' Ianto yelled as he got out of the SUV. She spun around trying to get out of the way, caught her heel, dropped her dress and fell to the ground screaming in pain. The car just missed her but ran over her dress, dragging it along the street, ripping it to shreds as Gwen looked on in despair, clutching her leg and still crying in pain.

'Ianto, my ankle; I can't move. What if I've broken it? And oh God, my dress; it's ruined. What am I going to do?'

Jack was out of the car immediately. He ran over to where Gwen was sitting on the floor.

'Right let's try to get you up and into the car. You can't stay there.' He ended up carrying her in his arms. She didn't stop crying.

'Oh God, the pain is indescribable.'

'We'd better get you to the hospital as soon as we can,' Jack said as she lay in the back of the car.

'But I'm getting married tomorrow and my dress is wrecked. What am I going to do?'

'Let's get to the hospital and see what the damage is and we'll decide from there.' Jack got behind the wheel.

It's going to be bedlam in there. It'll be full of the weekend drunks. Shit, shit, what am I going to do?'

Ianto stood at the driver's window.

'Right I'll take her to casualty and you can drive Gwen's car to ours. You should be okay now. I'll phone as soon as I can to let you know what's happening.' Ianto leaned in and kissed him, before crossing the road.

It was manic when they arrived in casualty. The sign was giving the waiting time as five hours. Jack had carried her into the A&E department. Gwen was still crying. Jack found a chair to put her down on and went to the reception. The triage nurse came to speak to them and they brought a wheelchair.

'It's going to be a while,' she said. 'There's been an accident on the motorway, as well as the usual Friday night madness. I don't think the ankle is broken but the swelling has started so you may have broken something. We'll get a doctor to see you and give you some painkillers.'

'But I'm getting married later today,' Gwen wailed. 'Will I have to be in plaster if there are some broken bones?'

'You might have to be,' the nurse replied. Gwen started to cry again. 'I need something; the pain is awful, especially behind my ankle.'

'You could have torn your Achilles. If you have you'll need to rest completely and stay off that leg. I'll get you something to take the edge off until the doctor can give you something stronger.'

It took another two hours for a doctor to spend more than five minutes looking in and saying that stronger painkillers were alright. By this time Gwen's foot was red and swollen. She couldn't move without being in some pain.

'What am I going to do, Jack? I'm getting married in less than twelve hours and I can't walk and I haven't got a dress.'

'Do you want me to call Rhys?' Jack asked.

'No he'll be dead to the world now. Ring him in the morning but what am I going to do about the dress? I can hardly go shopping this morning now can I?'

'I'll ring Ianto. He can go to one of those big shops and just get one off the peg,' Jack suggested.

'Ianto? What does he know about wedding dresses? Oh well he is gay I suppose and he was getting married himself once. Tell him size 12 and nothing too meringue like and no flounces. I want something with a bodice and a wider skirt but not too wide, possibly with a slight train. It can be strapless. Bloody hell this is ridiculous.'

'I'm sure he'll cope. Now try and lie down to rest. Perhaps you can get some sleep while the painkillers kick in.' Jack sat in the chair oozing. It was five when the doctor arrived.

'Now we'll need to get this x-rayed but I'd say that you've torn some ligaments and you might have damaged your Achilles. There may be some broken bones as well. If you have it'll need plaster to keep it stable and you'll need to keep off it as much as possible.'

'Doctor I'm getting married at three this afternoon and I'm flying to Florida on Sunday to go on honeymoon.'

'Ah well the wedding is possible, if you are in a chair, or possibly on crutches, but the honeymoon, no chance I'm afraid, so I hope you're insured.'

'Bloody hell, yes we're insured but now we'll be stuck here instead of being in the sunshine of Orlando and meeting Mickey Mouse.'

Another hour passed and an orderly appeared to take Gwen to x-ray. Jack took the opportunity to call Ianto. He had to go out of the hospital.

'Hello,' he heard a bleary Ianto reply. 'Is that you, Jack? How is she?'

'Down in x-ray at last. The place is manic. It looks like she may have damaged her Achilles and broken a few bones but the x-ray will confirm that. She needs a wedding dress, Ianto so …..'

'What?' Ianto asked, now fully awake.

'You know that big wedding shop, could you go and buy her a new one in size 12.' He described Gwen's requirements. 'But Jack, how the hell am I supposed to choose a dress for Gwen? I know my Dad was a master tailor but a wedding dress. Couldn't someone else do it?'

'Tosh is driving back from Leeds this morning, with Owen, as they've been looking at houses and Gwen's friends will be dead to the world for a few hours yet. I'm sure you can manage.' Jack said.

'Okay, okay I'll try. Any idea how long you'll be?'

'No, but if she needs to have it plastered who knows. I'll go straight to the hotel after dropping Gwen at her Mum's. Can you bring my suit and toiletries? I'll get changed somewhere there.'

'Yeah I can do that. I'll use Gwen's car and bring the dress. Does she want a veil?'

'I've no idea; you'll have to improvise.' Ianto sighed.

'Right, I'll see. What about her other clothes?' he asked.

'I think everything else is at her parents. I'll check with her and get back to you.'

'Thank God, the thought of buying the underwear and shoes might be too much. I'll get up now. The sooner I hit the shops the better. The things I do for you!'

'I know. I love you, Ianto Jones; you're amazing.'

'Flattery will get you everywhere, Jack Harkness.'

'Yeah I know.' Ianto could see the smirk from across town.

'Right I'd better get back to Gwen and see what the damage is. Good luck. You are my hero.'

'Thanks, I'll need it,' Ianto replied.

Jack returned to find that Gwen still hadn't got back from x-ray. He found himself looking at the women's magazines and tutting a lot. 'Really, why did women waste money on these things? Half the pages were full of celebrities' latest diets and the rest had recipes for chocolate cake!'

About fifteen minutes later Gwen returned, pushed by a porter. It was now getting on for seven in the morning and they'd been there nearly five hours.

'So what did they say?' Jack asked. 'What's the verdict?'

'I have to wait for the doctor to come and tell me so who knows when that will be. I'm getting married, no matter what, even if you have to carry me down the aisle. It'll have to be you. I don't trust any of Rhys' mates and my Dad would have heart failure at the thought. And I haven't got a dress. I'm going to be going down the aisle in my bra and knickers at this rate. She looked at Jack's face.

'And you can get that look off your face, Harkness.'

'Its okay, Gwen; I've sorted it out with Ianto. As soon as the shops open he's going to go to that big warehouse and find you a dress. He'll take his phone and send pictures so you can choose. At least you're an easy fit.'

'Well I suppose that's better than nothing so now we wait yet again. Pass me that magazine, Jack.'

By nine that morning Ianto was sat outside the Wedding Warehouse in Gwen's car.

'How the hell did I end up having to buy a wedding dress?' he wondered. 'They're never going to believe it's not for me. I'll get some snooty woman wondering if I can afford to pay. Shit, I never asked how much she wants to spend. My account has a couple of thousand in it. I'll have to text Jack.'

A few minutes later Jack answered.

'Hi, I'm away from the ward so I can call. Gwen says as little as possible but the other dress cost £2500 and is covered by insurance so she says up to £2000. Ring me when you've decided and I'll give them my details. Gwen can owe me.'

'Have they said what's wrong yet?' Ianto asked.

'Yep, three broken bones in her foot plus her big toe and she's damaged her Achilles tendon and torn some ligaments. In other words she's a right mess. They reckon it'll take a couple of months to get it right but she will be able to use crutches in a while. They've decided not to perform surgery but they are going to stabilize it in plaster. She's supposed to stay off it completely for a week, so we may need a chair for a while. She won't be able to wear her heels so could you get some flat pumps, size 5 in the same colour as the dress?'

'She does have underwear, doesn't she?' Ianto asked.

'Yeah she does and she says she can wear a strapless dress. Are you at the shop now?'

Yes I am so I'd better go in. Wish me luck. I'll pick five but no meringues.' Ianto ended the call, took a deep breath and got out of the car. Once in the shop he strode over to the racks of dresses. He had a vague idea what Gwen wanted. He looked along the racks. Luckily the sizes were together. Having located the size 12s he picked out 5 dresses in shades from ivory to white and with slightly different looks. Most were strapless except for the one Ianto liked most which had shoestring straps. There was a matching veil He stood holding the dress in front of him when he heard a male voice from behind.

'Can I help you, sir? Stood there, when he looked around, still holding the dress, was a male assistant.

'I'm just looking for a wedding dress for a friend,' he stammered. He realised how limp that sounded.

'Of course you are, Sir. You'd be surprised. We're quite used to men buying for their friends.'

'Wow, that man could look down his nose,' Ianto thought. 'No I really am looking for a friend. She's getting married this afternoon and she's in hospital after an accident. She was crossing the road in the early hours and she fell badly avoiding a car which caught her dress and damaged it. My boyfriend is in the hospital with her and well I'm here as her friends are still comatose after last night.'

'Ah, I see. Well, what's her top budget?'

'About £2000,' Ianto replied. 'I've picked out five so I can send pictures on my phone. Would you mind holding them up so I can do the photos?'

'No problem, Sir.'

Ianto snapped the five dresses saying he liked the last one the best and sent them to Jack's phone.

'Now she'll need some low pumps to go with it,' Ianto explained.

'We'd better wait to see which dress she chooses as we have them in various shades.'

A few minutes later Ianto's phone beeped. 'Last 1 – yes. Ring me 4 cash.'

'Well, what's her choice?' the assistant asked. Ianto discovered his name was Paul and he was a lot less snotty than he had first appeared.

'The last one so I'll need some satin pumps to match and she'd like the veil as well.' He rang Jack.

'Great, Ianto put me on to the assistant and I'll sort out payment.'

It took ten minutes. Ianto was packed and away. He had directions for Gwen's parents' house and then for the hotel. He'd be early for the wedding but that wouldn't matter. Rhys had a room booked for him and Banana Boat to change in, away from the main building, out of sight of Gwen. She was due at the hotel at around twelve to have her hair and make up done. It was now nearly ten and Jack and Gwen had finally been allowed to leave. They needed a chair and Jack rang Ianto who knew where there was a mobility shop. He found he could rent a wheelchair. He arrived at Gwen's parents just before Jack. Jack carried Gwen out of the car and Ianto unfolded the chair and then took out the dress and shoes. As Jack pushed Gwen to the door her mother appeared.

'Bloody hell, Gwen we were getting worried until you called. What happened? You were supposed to be here at nine and now you appear in plaster with two strange men.'

'Perhaps we should get her in, Mrs Cooper,' Jack suggested. 'It's been a long night and we've had little sleep.'

'Yes, of course and you are?'

'Captain Jack Harkness and this is my partner, Ianto Jones. We teach at the same school as Gwen and as you can see she had a bit of an accident last night. I rescued the damsel in distress at two this morning and we've been in casualty ever since. Gwen will explain what happened I'm sure.'

'Sorry Mam, it was an accident.' Tears formed in Gwen's eyes before she went any further.

'Never mind love. I'll get everyone a cup of tea. Have you phoned Rhys yet?'

'It's next on my list Mam. It's not going to be quite the wedding we planned as my dress was damaged as well, in the accident. Ianto's just been to buy me a new one.' Mrs Cooper's face was a picture.

Gwen rang Rhys' number and waited a while. It was a good job that she couldn't see him at that moment as he woke on the sofa wearing just briefs and vest.

'Yes love,' he said, coming around very quickly. 'Should you be ringing me this morning?'

'Sorry love but I've got something to tell you. There's been a bit of a problem.'

**Reviews are great and can I say thanks to those who always try to comment. Also thanks to the over 100 people who have this on story alert. It's nice to know so many people are reading it.**


	62. Chapter 50 part 2

**Finally I got this typed. Sorry it was written a few weeks ago. I had to do a bit of a re-write and then real life kept interfering with me typing it up. I've also got a stinking cold. But at least I've now got reading glasses which make things easier. So the second part of Gwen's wedding. I hope you like what I've done with it.**

Chapter 50 – The Wedding part 2

'You've done what?' Rhys cried, suddenly awake, as if someone had thrown a bucket of water at him.

'But what about the wedding? We're getting married in,' he looked at his watch. 'Shit, less than four hours!'

'We're still getting married Rhys, but I'll not be able to walk down the aisle, that's all, and I'll not be able to do our first dance or…. 'she hesitated, 'go on honeymoon, but we're insured aren't we?'

She explained what had happened and about the dress.

'Ianto's bought your dress! Bloody hell Gwen, I know he's gay but buying your wedding dress; it took you months to decide and he's had hours. Right Banana Boat and I are just about to set off. We've got one of the chalets. Jack and Ianto can stay there tonight if they want to. I'm nearly ready.' In fact Rhys was just pulling on his jeans, which wasn't easy with one hand.

'Yes I've got my suit and the rings. Banana Boat is nearly ready as well.' Except he was really still unconscious, in the bedroom, Rhys assumed.

'I'll see you at three. I love you, plaster or not and don't think you're getting out of our wedding night just because you're incapacitated. I suppose it could have been worse; at least you're not ringing me to say that you're pregnant with someone else's baby.' Rhys hesitated just a little. 'You're not are you?'

'No you stupid lunk, but I'd quite like to be pregnant with yours some day in the near future. See you soon. Love you Rhys Williams.'

'Love you too, Gwen Cooper.'

Rhys ran into his best man's bedroom. 'Come on we've got to get going, it's after eleven. I thought you put the bloody alarm on.'

Banana Boat stirred and groaned in response.

Eventually everyone got to the hotel. Jack and Ianto went to Rhys' room. They were surprised that Rhys hadn't arrived yet. Ianto got out the catalogue to show Jack which dress he'd picked for Gwen, as the photo he'd sent by phone wasn't the best and the dress was still under wraps until Gwen came into the room where the wedding was being held.

'Good choice,' Jack said looking at the picture.

'Well, as you know my Dad was a master tailor. He could size a man's inside leg measurement by his stride across the shop threshold,' Ianto replied proudly.

'Ah the family eye. Remind me to test it some time. As we both know tape measures never lie!' Jack grinned as Ianto blushed bright red remembering how they'd once used a tape measure to see which one was right. After measuring width and length they'd declared a draw.

'Well, perhaps later,' Ianto whispered. He so wanted to kiss Jack at that moment. It seemed like ages since he'd seen him. They were interrupted by Rhys and Banana Boat barging through the drawer into the chalet.

'Great you're here,' Rhys said. 'Thanks for getting the dress, Ianto. I hope it wasn't too much of an ordeal.'

'I did get a few funny comments at the start. Apparently a lot of men buy dresses for their friends.' He looked at Jack, smiling mischievously. 'So if you wanted to wear the frock at ours, Jack, I know the perfect place to go.' He winked at Rhys. His best man looked somewhat confused.

'He's not serious, Banana, don't worry.' Rhys turned back to look at Jack. 'Well you wouldn't would you?'

'No Rhys, I can't see either of us in white, can you? Any chance of getting something to eat, I'm starving and an hours kip wouldn't go amiss.'

'I'll go over and get you something,' Ianto said. 'Thanks for letting us have the room tonight, Rhys.'

'No problem, Ianto; it's the least I can do after what you did for Gwen and looking at the smirk on his face I hope this place has good soundproofing.'

Ianto went off to find some food while Rhys and Banana Boat got dressed. By the time he returned Jack was fast asleep, so he left the food to one side. He got out their suits and hung them up and then sat looking at the man he loved. It was tempting to join him and just wrap his arms around Jack. He wondered if he and Jack would ever get round to this marriage thing. Jack seemed reluctant to do anything until after their holiday in Scotland. Ianto was looking forward to it immensely as he'd never really travelled much in Britain and hadn't been to Scotland at all. His father had said that there was no need to go anywhere when there were so many beaches near by. Ianto had expected Jack to want to go somewhere fancy but he seemed set on showing him Scotland. Ianto knew that Jack came from somewhere near Glasgow. Suddenly, his musings were interrupted as he heard Rhys and Banana Boat talking in the next room.

'So the poof bought the dress then. I hope he didn't try it on himself.'

'Shut up, Jack and Ianto are alright. They've really helped Gwen in that school and you've no room to talk; you were so drunk last nice that you snogged some bloke for a bet.'

'I didn't,' he replied indignantly.

''Yes you bloody did,' Rhys confirmed. Ianto walked into the room smiling.

'Jack's in there if you fancy a threesome. Us poofs have to stick together don't you think. We've got just enough time before the wedding. I'm sure we could tie you up in all sorts of ways.' Ianto winked at Rhys, as Banana Boat blanched.

'He's pulling your leg, you bloody idiot,' Rhys explained.

'Well, that's all he's bloody pulling then.'

Jack sniggered from the bed and said, 'shame,' returning to snoring almost straight away.

'I think you're safe from us,' Ianto agreed.

'Right, come on you plonker, we've got to be there to meet and greet in twenty minutes. We need to finish getting dressed.' Banana Boat looked from one man to the other.

'Oh don't mind me; I'll go back in the bedroom and leave you to getting dressed in private.' Ianto heard them leave a little while later.

Upstairs Gwen had finished having her hair done and the final make up was going on. Her Mam was fussing and her Dad had gone downstairs briefly, to avoid the women. Rhys was in the foyer explaining what had happened to his Mam and Dad.

'Typical, she couldn't even get that right. So she let a man choose her dress. Is she mad? You should have married that nice girl you brought home once. What was her name?'

'Tracey,' replied Rhys remembering the one and only girl he'd ever brought home, 'and we were in year 9 Mam; it was years ago.'

Just then Owen and Tosh came into the entrance.

'Hi, you okay, Rhys? Ianto phoned. I believe he's been dress hunting and Gwen's in plaster. We'll be able to compare chairs.'

'Congrats on the new job. Mam, Dad, this is Owen Harper and Tosh Sato. They both work or worked, in the case of Owen, with Gwen at Torchwood.'

'You must have found it difficult teaching in that chair,' his mother said.

Rhys winced. 'He doesn't work there anymore Mum, after the accident.'

'Car accident was it?' Rhys' Dad asked.

'Not exactly; a mad man pushed me off a cliff while trying to kill Ianto,' Owen replied, matter-of-factly.

'Time to get seated, Mam, Dad,' he said as he ushered his parents away. Tosh laughed. 'You really shouldn't do that.'

'I know; I couldn't resist after the way she was looking down her nose at me. Come on let's get inside and find a place to sit.' Gradually the place began to fill up.

At 2.30 Ianto kissed Jack gently. 'Come on sleepy head; we need to get going.'

Jack stirred and moaned. He stretched his hand out and ran his fingers along Ianto's thigh.

'Sorry Jack, we've got to get dressed, but I promise tonight.'

They got dressed, Ianto in grey with purple shirt and Jack in blue. Jack ate the sandwich quickly. They admired themselves in the mirror and walked across to the main part of the hotel. At the bar Jack spotted the nibbles and grabbed a few handfuls.

'I am starving still. That sandwich didn't touch the sides. Let's keep a clear head until after shall we. We'd better get in there.'

They took the seats at the back next to Tosh and Owen.

'You two look gorgeous,' Tosh said. 'I hear you had an interesting night. Can't wait to see the dress you chose, Ianto.'

'You don't look so bad yourself, Tosh. And Ianto's father was a master tailor after all, so he has a good eye. He's promised to show me how accurately he can measure without using a tape sometime.'

Owen choked back a laugh and whispered, 'hmmm I wonder what Jack is planning to have him measure, as if I couldn't guess.' Tosh just thumped him and then turned to see Jack smirking so thumped him as well.

'Incorrigible, the pair of you.'

Upstairs Gwen was trying to see what she looked like in the dress. Her Dad tried to hold her up while she used the crutches. She was intending at least to try to walk down the aisle and not be pushed.

'You look lovely, cariad,' her father said. 'He's got a good eye that Ianto and the dress looks lovely.'

'Yeah, I think it's better than my original choice.' She sat back in the chair and picked up her bouquet. Her Dad kissed her and pushed her to the lift. Her friend Megan, who was bridesmaid, met her outside, looking rather sheepish.

'We did come back for you but you'd gone. We assumed you'd got some help. Sorry can you forgive us?'

'Well, I don't suppose I have any choice do I. Oh, give me a hug. Things could have been worse. At least I'm still getting married today. At two this morning I wasn't sure I was going to even manage that. Come on or we're going to be late and Rhys will think I've changed my mind.'

Her father pushed her to the door of the room where the service was going to be held and nodded to the member of staff in charge of the music. She tried to stand on her crutches but had to give in, so to the strains of the Wedding March, she was wheeled up the aisle. Rhys turned to smile at her as she came near. He whispered, 'you look lovely, Gwen.'

The wedding proceeded as the registrar explained what was going to happen. Jack and Ianto, sat near the back, could suddenly hear raised voices in the foyer, outside the room.

'I'll just check what's going on,' Jack said to the others. In the foyer a very pregnant woman was shouting and gesticulating wildly, in what he thought was Spanish. He went down the side of the room quietly and caught Jenny Johnson's attention. She would be able to translate what the woman was shouting about. All Jack had caught was her saying Rhys' name over and over again. Jack had to admit that considering her condition he was concerned. Jenny translated what the woman was saying.

'Oh God, Jack, you've got to stop the wedding. Gwen needs to know about this before she marries Rhys.' Jack gulped and went back into the room. He heard the registrar say, 'if there's anyone who has any just cause why these two should not be married….' He ran down the aisle shouting, 'Stop, stop! You must stop the wedding.'

Gwen and Rhys turned. 'What the hell is it, Jack?'

'Gwen, there's a woman outside. She says that she knows Rhys from when he and the lads went to Spain several months back and well…..'

At that moment the woman appeared at the door shouting Rhys' name and holding her large bulge protectively.

'Well, as you can see she's very pregnant,' Jack continued, 'and she says that Rhys is the father.'

'What, I've never seen this woman before in my life,' Rhys said. 'Honestly, Gwen, I don't know who she is.'

The woman strode up the aisle, still shouting. There was an audible gulp from the best man as the woman pointed at him and shouted, 'Rhys! '

'Jenny, can you get up here please and explain who Rhys is.'

By now the guests had started to giggle. Rhys' Mam's face was a picture. Jenny said, 'it's the other man. She says that he's Rhys Williams and he's the father. I've said he's not Rhys. I'll go out with them and try to help to sort things out.'

Rhys looked daggers at his best man. 'I'll see you sometime soon Banana, but for now it looks like you're going to be tied up for a while. Oh, and give me the rings before I forget. Bloody hell, can anything else go wrong?' He looked at Gwen and realised that she was fanning herself.

'You alright, love?' Rhys asked. The wedding restarted and finally they were married. Jack held Ianto's hand throughout, which Ianto found surprisingly moving. He suddenly realised how much he wanted this for himself and Jack, but for some reason Jack seemed to be putting off making a decision as to when. He knew that there was something going on with Jack, but he didn't know what. He hoped that Jack wasn't having second thoughts. All the while they could hear the argument going on outside; it had certainly been an incident packed day so far. The wedding party moved into the bigger room next door, where the tables were set up for the wedding meal. Thankfully, this time everything went without a hitch, except that there was no best man. The food was lovely and by the time they'd finished the doors were opened to reveal the room newly decorated, ready for the dancing. It was then that they realised that Banana Boat was going to be the DJ for the evening.

'I'll do it for a while,' Ianto said. 'Perhaps he'll be back and you have your first dance to do, Gwen.'

Ianto went over to the area set up for the DJ. He checked the system and played the disc marked first dance. Jack looked at him and mouthed a thank you. Ianto thought it was an interesting choice as he put '_Waiting for a Girl Like You'_ on to play. He could see Rhys and Gwen discussing what they'd do until Rhys lifted Gwen out of the chair and carried her around the dance floor. Gwen tucked her head into his shoulder and Rhys managed most of the song before putting her down on a chair. Jack went to sit next to her as Rhys danced the next song with her mother.

'So what have you got planned for the rest of the holidays then, Jack?' Gwen asked.

'Oh you know the usual, pizza, Ianto, saving the world, or to put it another way, two weeks in Scotland with that handsome man over there.'

'We're really both so lucky, Jack.'

'You won't get any arguments from me there, Mrs Williams.'

They watched from the side for a bit. Jack got up to dance with Tosh while Owen and Gwen compared chairs. Jack thought that Owen was looking a little tired; he'd insisted on driving them down that morning. The alcohol was flowing and the music was the sort that got people on their feet. Jack had his back to the floor talking once again to Gwen and Jenny had joined them; the woman had finally gone off and Banana Boat had disappeared. Jack had wondered if she would bring Alice but apparently she was on holiday. Jack was relieved, as he didn't know what he would have done. Suddenly he felt two hands on his shoulders and lips caressing the back of his neck. A voice whispered in his ear. 'Dance with me, Jack?' Jack turned around and looked into Ianto's shining eyes.

'I'd love to,' he replied, getting up onto the dance floor. 'You managed to get away then,' he added, as he pulled Ianto close.

'Yeah, I was rescued by one of the staff. I'm not sure that Rhys' Mum approves of us dancing together.' Jack glanced over to where she was sat, looking rather po-faced.

'Well it's certainly been an interesting twenty four hours hasn't it?' Jack said as they moved slowly to the music.

'Yeah, I like to think of us as handsome heroes saving the world but really we're just the wedding fairies.' Jack laughed.

'I tell you what, you can be Tinkerbell and I'll be Captain Hook!'

'I'd rather be Peter Pan,' Ianto replied, then he grinned at his next thought, 'or perhaps I could be the crocodile and get to eat you all up!'

'Oh promises, promises, Ianto Jones!'

They spent the rest of the night dancing with each other. Eventually, Jack began to flag a bit as the events of the previous night began to set in.

'Come on, old man; I think you need to go to bed.'

'Bed, hmmm, sounds good to me,' Jack murmured into Ianto's ear.

'Wait here and I'll go and make our excuses.' Ianto looked for Gwen but found that she and Rhys had already sloped off so he and Jack did the same. They walked back to the chalet arm in arm. Ianto wondered if Rhys and Gwen would survive, knowing that nearly half of all marriages didn't make it. Who knew what the future would bring.

He stopped at the door and Jack went in first. He stopped Ianto following him and took out a handful of rose petals from his pocket. He blew them onto the bed.

'You old romantic, you,' Ianto said as he took Jack into his arms and kissed him. Suddenly clothes were being removed at a rapid pace. Ianto undid Jack's tie and the buttons on his shirt. He ran his tongue over Jack's chest, nipping gently at his skin, and then he raised his head to kiss along Jack's jaw line, until he once again claimed his lips, pushing his tongue in between Jack's teeth. He knew that this was going to have to be quick as they were both likely to end up falling asleep soon after they hit the bed. He undid Jack's trousers which fell to the floor and then got rid of his own clothes.

'Come on let's get you into bed,' Ianto said.

'Need you,' was all Jack could manage.

'I know, cariad.' Ianto wondered how Jack could be so tired and yet obviously still interested. 'God he's magnificent,' he thought as he helped his partner out of the final piece of clothing, revealing Jack in all his naked glory. Ianto licked his lips in anticipation. Jack smiled at him and then said, 'did you bring anything?'

Ianto reached into the toilet bag he'd brought. 'Of course, never a boy scout, but always prepared.'

'Tired,' Jack said.

'I know, we don't have to if you're too tired,' Ianto added.

'Want you,' Jack said, somewhat sleepily. He closed his eyes; sometimes he just loved waiting to find out what Ianto would do.

'Okay, old man, I'll do the work then.' Ianto positioned himself over Jack and lowered himself carefully. Jack's eyes shot open again as he realised what Ianto was doing.

'That woke you up then,' Ianto said, as he began to move slowly, savouring every movement and luxuriating in the feel of Jack inside him.

Neither realised that in their haste that they hadn't completely closed the curtains. They could be seen quite clearly in the lamplight. Ianto moving up and down, his head thrown back or leaning down to catch Jack in a kiss. His hands moving up and down Jack's chest; Jack's hands holding onto Ianto's arse. As they went past Tosh couldn't help looking through the window. She stopped and watched, fascinated by what she saw and then heard, as the two men shouted out each other's name.

'Is that what I think it is?' Owen asked.

'Oh yeah,' Tosh replied, still unable to take her eyes off the vision through the window. As Ianto fell down beside Jack and looked directly at the window she moved away, hoping he hadn't seen her staring.

'God, there was something so arousing about what she'd just seen', she thought, feeling herself responding. She whispered something to Owen who simply urged her to push him faster back to their chalet.

Ianto got up and went to the bathroom to grab a towel to tidy themselves up. By the time he got back Jack was snoring with a smile on his face. Ianto got in beside him, lifted his arm and tucked himself around Jack. He reached up to kiss the sleeping form next to him.

'I love you, Jack Harkness,' he said and then settled down to sleep.

Not long after, in another chalet not far away, two other people could be heard shouting out each other's names before they too fell into a deep sleep.

**The next chapter is written and is set around 'Out of the Rain'. All I need to do is type it up!**


	63. Chapter 51

**Next chapter up and as this one is a bit shorter managed to get it done. These couple of chapters are based on 'Out of the Rain'. Hope you like what I've done with them and if I ask nicely a review would be lovely. Hearing from you encourages me to write more. **

Chapter 51 – From out of the rain

'Are you sure you don't want to come?' Ianto asked as he got ready to go out.

'No you go with Tosh; you're more into these old sci-fi films than I am. I can stay here and occupy myself. I wanted to sort out some stuff for recycling to the charity shops; that back bedroom is a mess and needs tidying. Anyway, you can amuse Tosh while Owen's away.'

'Okay,' Ianto said, coming into the room and kissing Jack. 'We're going out to lunch after a bit of shopping and then going to the old Electro Cinema. It's a special showing of some old films from the 50s and 60s. I've only seen some of these on TV and it'll be good to watch them on a big screen. It's all for charity as well and trying to keep the cinema open; it's now the only independent one in the area. I used to go there to watch stuff on a Saturday morning. Right, we'll see you later then. Tosh is coming back with me for dinner and chess.'

'Missing you already,' Jack shouted as Ianto left.

He heard Ianto start the car and went upstairs. He wondered what Ianto was going to watch. He hadn't asked, but he was concerned that they were going to see old sci-fi movies. His parents had made several films in a series; they were a pair to time agents, travelling through time saving people and the universe. The films had become cult classics. Jack had heard Ianto mention the _Day the Earth Stood Still_ so he hoped this was what he was going to see. He went into the back bedroom, which had become a dumping ground for things they didn't want. At the bottom of the wardrobe was a trunk. He pulled it out and opened it. He pulled out a wallet folder. Opening it he took out some film stills and posters from the films his parents had made. Jack smiled at the images. 'Why did they always think that people would be wearing silver cat suits by the year 2000?' he wondered.

Jack checked through the folder; he was going to use the information it contained when he spoke to Ianto. He'd decided to tell all on Saturday. He had no idea why he'd chosen Saturday, but he had. They were taking David and Mica out tomorrow, if the weather held. It was a bit mixed today but the forecast was better for tomorrow. He put the stuff away carefully and started to sort out the old clothes and shoes into bags to take to the charity shop.

Ianto pulled up outside Tosh's house. They were going into town by bus rather than get annoyed trying to find somewhere to park. Tosh was waiting for him and they got to the bus stop just as one pulled up.

'You know I can't remember the last time I travelled on a bus,' Ianto said.

'Me neither. I had to look up the times and it passes here every hour apparently. Damn it's starting to rain.'

They spent a while shopping and dodging the showers. They both bought clothes.

'What, you can never have too many ties,' Ianto said. He also bought some new black jeans, a few t-shirts, some flowery shorts, which were all the fashion and a new waterproof jacket. 'Well we are going to Scotland, so it'll probably rain at some point,' he said.

'So do you know exactly where you're going yet or is Jack still keeping it a closely guarded secret?' Tosh asked.

'All I know is that we're staying in a hotel for a couple of nights after flying to Glasgow from Cardiff and then we've one week on each coast. We're staying in cottages which will be fun. Jack says they've both got great views.'

'You'll be able to make a bit of noise then,' Tosh observed, raising her eyebrows.

'Oh I hope so,' Ianto replied winking. 'After all we are away on my birthday. Come on let's get something to eat. The show starts at two. I can't wait to see this film on the big screen; I've only seen it on the TV and it's such a classic. It's a pity we can't come again tomorrow; there's a real cult classic on then which I've never seen on TV, but Jack and I are taking David and Mica to Barry Island and Jack has asked me to keep Saturday clear for some reason.'

They found somewhere for lunch and arrived at the cinema with twenty minutes to go. The Electro was small and old, the last independent in the area. The word Electro flashed across the front in neon red and blue; even the ticket office was out of the 1920s. They collected their tickets and took their seats near the back. They were original as well; no cup holders in here. They settled down as the lights dropped and the adverts came on. Even the adverts were the old fashioned types, mostly advertising something that could be bought 200 yards from this cinema. Then the future programme was put on showing the films that were going to be on the next day. Ianto had been right.

'Oh wow, the last time I saw one of these was when I was ten on a Saturday morning. They were a series with a couple fighting aliens through time and space. They met on set in the late 50s and then got married. I can't remember their names.' Then he stopped as the couple were pictured on the screen, holding a baby. The man was the spitting image of Jack; it was uncanny. Tosh spoke.

'That man looks like Jack doesn't he? It's really weird. I wish he could come tomorrow, he'd be really amused. We always said that he had film star good looks.' The names of the actors came up on the screen. The film they were showing was the last in the series. The couple were resplendent in their silver body suits.

'Why did they always think that people would be wearing those suits?' Ianto asked. The film was called, '_And Baby came too_.' The actors' names were announced. 'Starring that charismatic couple, Franklin and Aurelia Forsythe and introducing baby Forsythe.'

Ianto sat and looked. The man really did look like Jack. The feature presentation was announced and they sat watching '_The Day the Earth Stood Still.' _By the time they'd watched it and eaten the interval ice cream, they'd sort of forgotten the previews. The journey home took ages and they didn't get back to Ianto's until after six. Both forgot to mention the actors to Jack. They spent the night playing chess and listening to music.

The next day dawned bright and sunny, so Jack and Ianto got ready for a day at Barry Island with David and Mica, giving Rhi another day to herself. They'd had a great time at Longleat the week before.

They planned to spend the morning at the beach, as it was certainly warm enough in the sunshine. They'd have some lunch and then go on the funfair and in the arcades. Ianto and Rhiannon had often gone to the Island by train for day trips. There'd also been a huge outdoor swimming pool as well, the biggest in Europe, but it had been closed some years ago. Now it was just a memory, covered in grass. The pool had diving boards; diving off the high board was something kids did to show how brave they were. Ianto remembered being stood on the edge looking down, his toes curled over the edge of the board. He'd been petrified but he'd jumped all the same. It was like a rite of passage. When Rhi had found out she'd slapped him silly for being so stupid and reckless.

When they arrived at Rhi's the kids were ready. Rhi handed the bag of equipment for a day at the beach over to Ianto. David was still a bit wary around Jack but Mica ran down the path and flung herself at him.

'Uncle Jack, Uncle Jack can we go swimming? Can we build a castle? Can we have ice cream? Can we? Can we?'

Ianto picked her up and put her securely in her seat at the back of the car. 'If you're good you never know. We'll see Mica.'

'Right are we ready?' Jack asked.

They took the M4 until the Barry turn off, taking the high road to Barry and then through the town. The kids were excited to see that the tide was in at the Old Harbour.

'We've already got our bathers on,' David explained.

'So have we,' said Jack. 'It looks like it'll be warm enough. We'll get some sun cream on and then go for a swim when we've set everything up.'

They found a parking space and walked across the grassy area and down the slope to the beach. It was still early so not many people were about yet. But if the day stayed this lovely people would come. Jack put their money in his safe in the boot so that they could all swim. David was confident in the water but Mica was still learning so didn't go very far. They had tremendous fun splashing about until Mica got a bit tired so Jack took her to sit and build sand castles. After a while Ianto and David came back. Jack smiled as he watched Ianto with Mica, building up the castle. He watched as Ianto patiently explained about the sand needing to be a bit wet. It was then that he felt that old worry; Ianto would have made a great Dad. He really was a great uncle. Ianto caught his look and winked back. When they'd finished, the castle looked magnificent, with towers and a moat around it. The rest of the morning passed with more swimming, beach cricket and throwing Frisbees but then the clouds began to gather and the wind increased ominously.

'Let's get some lunch,' Ianto said. 'We can go to Marco's where they filmed Gavin and Stacey.'

'Can I have fish fingers?' Mica asked.

'Yes, of course you can,' Ianto replied.

'With custard,' she continued. Jack looked somewhat concerned.

'Have you been watching that kids' programme again?' Ianto asked.

'And I don't want any beans either; beans are evil.'

'Okay peas it is then. David what do you want?'

'Can I have cheeseburger and chips?'

'Sure, let's put this stuff in the car and go and eat. Then we can go on some of the rides later.'

They persuaded Mica to have her fish fingers without custard and then made their way to the funfair. They went on a few rides and got soaked on the log flume and bumped in the dodgems. Only Ianto screamed on the Ghost Train, when the spider's web brushed against his face. The clouds were covering the sky now and it looked like it was going to rain. A few drops began to fall and they were about to leave when someone shouted and waved at them.

'Blue, Blue, it is you.' There was an older man dressed in what looked like a ringmasters outfit, standing next to a girl dressed equally strangely. They were walking towards them, still waving and shouting. 'Blue,' the man continued to say. Jack stood rooted to the spot.

'Jack, those people seem to be talking to you,' Ianto said as the couple came right up to them.

'Well, as I live and breathe, you're the last person I'd expect to find in Barry Island Pleasure Park. Blue Forsythe, how the devil are you? It's been years and you're looking good.' He put out a hand and Jack shook it but said nothing. Ianto noticed that Jack's face was almost ashen. He waited to find out what was going on. Was he finally going to find out who Jack really was?

'You do remember me don't you, Blueboy. It's Hamish McDonald and this is my granddaughter, Pearl.' For the first time Jack spoke.

'Yes, sorry, I remember you, of course. How are you Hamish? It's been a long time and you're a long way from home.'

'So are you, Blueboy,' he replied. With every use of the name Ianto felt Jack wince. He wondered if Jack was going to introduce him and the children.

'So Blue, what are you doing in Wales? You sort of disappeared after your Mum died and we didn't really hear from you again. Gray was around for a while after your Dad died, but he left when he was old enough as well. I heard he'd gone to Australia. Have you seen him at all?'

The rain started to get heavier and the children were getting restless.

'Sorry, Hamish, I know you'd like to catch up but as you can see I'm here with my partner and the kids and we have to get moving. I can see that your looking well yourself. Interesting outfits!' Jack tried to turn to leave but Hamish continued speaking.

'Yeah, I'm not bad. I manage the tourist department in the Vale of Glamorgan now, hence the outfit; the circus is in town next week so we're doing some advanced publicity, plus checking on the facilities here. You know we started doing the tourist visits at the castle before it was turned into the hotel and then I got into the tourist industry proper and ended up here. We moved down to Wales years ago. I'm here in Barry quite often, as it's now well and truly on the tourist map. Look, I can see its not convenient now so here's my card. Give me a ring. It'd be lovely to talk over old times. It's funny how coincidences work. I was at the old Electro cinema earlier this week looking at the programme of films they had for the sci-fi retrospective this week and they're showing a couple of your parents' films this afternoon. Weren't you in the final one? Well we'd better get on; no peace for the wicked and this rain is coming on hard now.' Hamish McDonald turned and walked away, obviously explaining to Pearl who Jack was. Ianto noticed her glancing back a few times.

'Jack,' Ianto began.

'Not now Ianto; let's get the kids home and then we can talk. It's time you knew the truth. It's time you knew who I really am.'

**Sorry cliff hanger - the next one is written but needs to be typed up.**


	64. Chapter 52

**I know many of you have been waiting for this chapter. I hope I've done it justice. It has a high level of angst. Thanks to all those who have recently put this on alert etc and thanks to those that review. I'm now up to date with what I've written. The next chapter has been started.**

Chapter 52 – Telling all

The journey to Rhiannon's seemed to last forever. Jack and Ianto didn't speak and the kids, picking up on the atmosphere, stayed quiet also. Ianto simply wondered whether now Jack was going to tell him the truth. He wondered what could be so bad that Jack had felt it necessary to change his name and keep his past well and truly hidden. Ianto had to admit that he was a little bit scared; there were so many questions running around his head. What sort of a name was Blue Forsythe? What did Jack have to do with the film stars and did Hamish McDonald really mention a castle?

Meanwhile, Jack was trying to work out what to say. He'd had it planned, how he was going to sit Ianto down and quietly explain everything to him, but now things had emerged and he was going to have to change what he'd planned. He was sure that Ianto would be alright with who he was, but Gray, well Gray was another matter. Gray had affected Ianto, and Jack was worried that Ianto would blame him and resent him for what Adam had done for his brother. Jack had exposed his lover to danger simply because his brother hated him.

When they arrived Ianto got the kids out of the car. He was a bit worried that they were early. The weather had turned for the worse and it was now pouring down. Rhi had cut short her day in town.

'You're back early,' she said as she answered the door.

'Yeah, it began to rain so we cut it short,' Ianto explained.

'Mum, there was a man we met at the funfair. Uncle Ianto, why did he call Uncle Jack, Blue?'

'I don't know, David, Uncle Jack knew him when he was young.' Rhi looked at him. 'Trouble?' she asked.

'Not sure,' Ianto replied. 'There are things I don't know about Jack and I think I'm about to find out.'

'Kids, just go to your rooms and sort out your washing and get changed,' Rhi said. 'Are you sure you're going to be alright. It sounds like Jack Harkness isn't his real name. Who is he then? Secrets are never good for a relationship, Ianto.'

'I know and I've known he isn't really Jack Harkness for some time. I've been waiting for him to talk to me and now is the time for the truth. I'd better get off before he panics and drives away.'

'Ring me, Ianto. You may be a big boy now but you're still my little brother and I worry about you.'

'I know Rhi.' He hugged her and went outside. Jack tried a half smile when he saw him emerge but Ianto could tell that he was really worried. He got back in the driving seat as Ianto got in the passenger side and he grabbed Ianto's hand before setting off. Again they didn't speak. Both knew that the next few hours were going to be some of the most important in their lives. When they got home Ianto went straight into the kitchen. This was going to need something strong to keep them going.

'Coffee?' he asked.

'Yes please. I've just got to get some things from upstairs,' Jack replied. He went into the trunk and took out the folder. By the time he'd summoned up the courage to go downstairs again, after sitting on the edge of the bed for a little while, Ianto had put the coffee down on the table and was waiting for him. Jack put the folder down and sat next to him. He picked up the coffee, which was really still too hot, and swallowed a mouthful.

'So,' Ianto began. 'Are you going to finally tell me who you are? I should tell you that I've known for some time that you're not Jack Harkness.' Jack looked up startled. 'What! How long have you known and how?'

'Months,' Ianto replied. 'I was doing some family tree stuff, showing the kids about the census and I put in some names to show them how to research, including my own. Out of curiosity I looked for yours in the Scottish records, but couldn't find anything. I thought perhaps that you'd lied about your age but then I couldn't find you at all. I knew there would be some explanation, so I've just waited until now. So who are you really, Jack?'

Jack got out the family photo of him, his parents and Gray, which had been taken just before Gray's accident. They all looked so happy.

'This is me with my parents and my brother. My real name is Blue Forsythe. My parents were actors; their names were Franklin and Aurelia Forsythe. The other person in the picture is my brother, Gray. Our parents named us after our eye colours; they were a bit 'new age'. My middle name is Skye, because apparently I was conceived there, and Gray's middle name is Cloud because my mother thought it sounded like a Native American name. So you can see why I'd want to change my name. My parents were just jobbing actors until they were cast in this sci-fi film, which became a hugely popular series during the late 1950s through to the early 1970s. In their heyday they were making millions as they produced the films as well. Then I came along and my mother wanted to give up the job. My father went on producing and did a bit of directing. He was very successful and they ended up buying this property in Scotland.' Jack took out a photo; Ianto looked at it. He had heard correctly.

'Bloody hell, Jack, it's a castle.'

'Yeah, I was brought up there. It's on the banks of Loch Lomond. It's a hotel now. In summer we'd play by the loch, in the forest and in the pool. There was a local school at Tarbet across the loch. Gray was born five years after me. It was a great life until….' Jack stopped. Ianto could see the pain etched across his face. He took hold of Jack's hand.

'Tell me,' was all he said. Jack swallowed more coffee.

'It was the Christmas holidays; I was ten and Gray was five years old. The whole family had gone sledging. I was on the sledge with Gray and lost control of it. I finally got control of the sledge but couldn't hold onto Gray. He fell off. I couldn't keep hold of him, Ianto. He rolled down the slope and hit his back against a tree. He ended up in a wheelchair at five years old. Everyone blamed me. They said I was going too fast; perhaps I was. He's never walked since and he's never forgiven me. A few months after the accident we went to the US for three years. Some doctor claimed he could cure Gray and that he'd walk again. They made him go through all sorts of painful treatment and therapy. It was like torture and in the end it was basically a con. After three years we came back to Scotland. Gray refused to go to school anymore. They hired a tutor for him. I started drinking and did a few drugs. There wasn't much of a scene in rural Scotland but it was easy enough to get to Glasgow. After a while I decided that I just wanted to get away, so I asked to go away to school at fourteen. My parents were relieved. I was bright but difficult and I could see the blame in their eyes every time they looked at me. I went to Gordonstoun and did well. I was good academically and did well at sports. One summer when I was fifteen I met Lucia. A group of us had gone to Helensburgh. Lucia's family had a café there. We met, went out and one thing led to another. My parents paid them off and I was sent back to school. I didn't even come home after that for most holidays. I did well in my highers and applied to uni. I then travelled around Britain for a year, getting jobs and came to Cardiff. I loved the place and applied to the university to do history. I met John and the rest, well is history.'

'What happened to your family, Jack and why did you change your name, other than the obvious?'

''My mother was always a bit fragile and she got depressed after Gray's treatment had failed. We don't know if she deliberately tried to kill herself or if it was an accidental overdose. Anyway, she died when I was just about the start university. Gray was only thirteen. He was mostly looked after by the housekeeper, Hamish's wife. My Dad blamed me for Mum's death and told me not to bother to come back. I had some money, as she'd left her will untouched, so I decided if Gray and my Dad didn't want me, I'd become someone else and so Jack Harkness was born. He was more the man I wanted to be. I'd done some research on the Battle of Britain and the original Jack Harkness was a fighter pilot killed in the war. I changed my name legally and never went home again. Two years later my Dad shot himself in his study. Gray found him. Dad left everything divided between us. We got an income until we were twenty five and after that we could decide what we wanted to do with the property and estate. The castle was turned into an exclusive hotel and spa, which it still is. I get the income from that as well as the inheritance, after the production company was sold. I don't have anything to do with running the estate; agents and accountants do all that.'

'What about Gray?' Ianto asked. 'It must have been tough for him being in a chair and then finding your Dad like that.'

'The last time I saw him was at my father's funeral. He refused to speak to me. He disappeared soon after that. The lawyers knew where he was but they wouldn't tell me and I haven't seen him since. I know he went to Australia, but that was all I'd hear until recently, when I spoke to Adam Smith.'

Ianto's eyes opened wide as he took in what Jack was saying.

'What's Adam got to do with Gray?' The anxiety in his voice was palpable.

'Ianto, you know I love you and I don't want to lose you. You've got to understand that I had no idea how much Gray still hated me.'

'Jack, what's this got to do with Adam and what he did?'

'Adam was working for Gray. Gray also tipped off the newspapers about me.' Jack felt Ianto's grip on his hand tighten.

'Adam was complicated. It seems Gray ran a clinic in Australia that claimed it could cure homosexuality. Gray never knew about me and Lucia but he did once catch me in the summer house with one of the estate workers.'

'Jesus, Jack, what were you doing?'

'Do you really want to know? I'm sure you could guess.' Jack's tone was hard to understand; sheepish in some ways, but in other ways defiant. Ianto could feel the rebellious side of Jack's nature coming out. He'd obviously looked for ways to get noticed.

'So he catches you getting a blowjob off some worker.'

'Well, no, it was a bit more than that.' Jack looked embarrassed.

'Oh I see; your little brother catches some estate worker fucking you then.'

'Other way round actually, not that it really matters.'

'So Adam goes to this clinic that Gray has set up to cure homosexuals because he hates you and all he thinks you stand for. But Gray uses Adam to get to you through me. Is that it Jack. Is that why I was drugged and sexually assaulted? Is that why Owen's in a wheelchair?'

Jack just nodded his head. He found that there were no words he could say. There were no words that would deal with what Ianto had said. It was all his fault. Ianto would leave him and there was nothing he could say to stop it happening.

'He must really hate you, Jack and to be honest I can sort of understand why. He blames you for the accident which led to all sorts of probably painful treatments. His mother killed herself when he was thirteen. He didn't have a normal childhood. He caught his older brother with his cock up some bloke's arse and his father shot himself, leaving Gray to find him with his brains splattered across the wall. And then frankly, I'm an easy target. I don't know what to think anymore, Jack.'

'Just don't hate me, Ianto. I'm so sorry you got caught up in his hatred. I was scared you'd hate me too and leave me. I love you Ianto, so much, and I can't bear the thought of losing you. Please, Ianto, give me a chance.'

'Jack, I've no intention of leaving you.' He grabbed Jack's arms and looked straight at him, lifting his head so he could see Jack's face.

'But you sounded like you were blaming me for Gray as well. I wouldn't be surprised, everyone else did.'

'Jack Harkness, I love you unconditionally and we've all had our secrets and told lies remember. I do feel some sympathy for Gray and I can see where his hatred comes from, but he's wrong, Jack, so very wrong. You didn't turn him into someone evil and twisted, who uses others to hurt people. You've helped so many, probably more than you'll ever know, including me.'

Jack shook his head and Ianto could see the tears welling up and falling down Jack's cheeks. Once again his head went down and once again Ianto gently lifted his chin and pressed his lips to Jack's.

'Listen to me Jack, please. I love you and I don't blame you for what Adam did. Adam had his own issues and Gray used him and exploited his weaknesses. Owen is in a wheelchair because of Adam and Gray, but he's managed to make something positive out of it and turned his life around. Gray could have done the same; plenty of other people end up in chairs or have serious illnesses or injuries. Jack, what happened to him was an accident. It wasn't your fault and you had nothing to do with the decision to take him to America and put him through all those treatments; that was your parents' choice. Obviously, your Mum couldn't live with that. But Jack, you lost your Mum too. Did you get a chance to mourn; somehow I doubt it. As far as I can see, you'd already lost your parents before your Mum killed herself; they'd pushed you away when you acted out a bit. You lost your way and then they took your child as well. Gray seeing you with the estate worker was well, unfortunate, but it wouldn't be the first time a kid has seen something they shouldn't have. You were basically exiled from your own family and on your own from the age of fourteen. When your Dad shot himself, he must have had a pretty good idea that Gray could find him and how selfish is that? It sounds like both your parents blamed you because they didn't want to take responsibility themselves. They were the adults, Jack and they had two children. Lesser men than you would have broken and ended up dead in a gutter, overdosed on alcohol or drugs. Or with your access to money, you could have become a playboy, getting yourself in the papers simply for being young, rich, good-looking and famous. Instead, you became a school teacher, giving futures to loads of kids because you felt like you'd taken the future of your own brother. I don't think I could love you more if I tried. You're a hero, Jack. You're my hero and you always will be.'

Jack was now sobbing uncontrollably as Ianto took him in his arms. He just held onto him as the tears flowed. All Ianto could hear was Jack saying 'sorry' over and over again. Ianto knew that part of the apology was for him, but that the rest, was for Jack's brother.

Minutes past and Ianto pulled away, reaching for a tissue and dabbing at Jack's eyes.

'There's something else, Ianto.' Ianto gulped, wondering what else there could be.

'Alright I'd better find it all out,' he replied.

'John Hart,' Jack continued.

'Yes, Jack, I know I was tempted but it was a fleeting moment.'

'No Ianto, not that. When he left he texted me. He said he knew where Gray was. I think he's in Wales somewhere. I think he's planning something but I don't know what. I'm worried, Ianto. I don't think he'll give up until he takes my life apart. John wouldn't answer my calls and now I think he's changed phones.'

'Whatever happens, Jack we'll face it together. How much does John Smith know because I'm sure he'd help?'

'The Doc knows most of it, but not the recent stuff. He also doesn't know that I'm not Jack Harkness; I've never told him that bit.'

'I think you should, Jack, just in case.'

'Yeah, I will but we've got a holiday to go on, if you still want to go with me. I was planning to tell you all this tomorrow, you know. I've booked us into Boeshane Castle Hotel next Thursday and Friday. I wanted to show you where I grew up.' Ianto looked at the photo.

'I can't wait to see it and I can't wait to go to Scotland with you. Look, I'm going to make us something for dinner. You get the computer and show me where we're going to stay while we eat. I'll open a bottle of something to go with the spag bol.'

'I don't deserve you, Ianto Jones,' Jack said, looking up at him.

'You deserve to be loved, Jack Harkness and I love you very much.'

'I was afraid you'd leave me if you found out the truth; everyone else did.'

Ianto pulled him up and hugged him.

'Jack Harkness or Blue Forsythe, I will never leave you. You are the part of me I didn't realise was missing, until I met you. You complete me, Jack. Now, before I go completely Mills and Boon, get the laptop and come and show me where you're going to take me next week.'

As Ianto cooked Jack set up the computer, thanking once again, whoever or whatever it was that had brought this amazing young man into his life.

**Reviews are great and I love to get them so if you've a minute please drop me a line. I'm getting nearer 400 with every chapter.**

A few things - highers are the exams pupils in Scotland do aged 17.

Gordonstoun is a very famous Scottish public school attended by the children of the current Queen.

The next chapter will be about their visit to Jack's childhood home, Boeshane Castle.


	65. Chapter 53

**Next chapter completed. I've rushed this a bit so there may be a few errors in typing! Jack goes home for the first time in twenty years.**

Chapter 53 Boeshane Castle

Finally Thursday morning came. They were all packed and waiting for the taxi to take them to the airport. The night before Jack had excitedly told Ianto all about the castle he'd grown up in. he didn't tell him everything about the trip he'd planned as he wanted it to be a surprise. Ianto had smiled as Jack had become so animated. The last time he'd been there was twenty years ago for his father's funeral. Ianto knew that Jack's agitation was also due to fear because Ianto now knew who he was or who he'd been. Going back to his homeland was like going on a pilgrimage for Jack.

'Are you like this every time you go away, Jack?' Ianto asked.

'No, not really it's just that this is so important to me for so many reasons and I'm a bit nervous. I've never been able to face the past before because there are so many demons lurking in the shadows but now with you to help me I'm hoping to exorcise a few of them.' Ianto hugged Jack as tightly as he could.

'Right, come on when's this taxi due then?' he asked.

'I think that's it now.' Jack replied.

The taxi had arrived and they stowed the bags. The drive to the airport didn't take long. Jack went to check them in and directed Ianto to the waiting area.

'But that's first class, Jack,' Ianto protested.

'It sure is. This is going to be a trip you'll remember, Ianto.' His partner raised an eyebrow.

'I hope you've got no plans to get me to join the mile high club. I'm scared enough of flying as it is.'

'Don't worry that's never something I've fancied. I like to have space to move around.'

'Oh yeah, I've noticed that.' Jack kissed him briefly and left him there. Ianto hadn't flown much before. He'd only been abroad twice with Lisa. They'd been to Majorca and Lanzerote and that was it. He sat in the longue and looked around. No wonder Jack had insisted he wore the suit. Ianto had thought it was just that Jack loved the look, which of course he did. Jack joined him and they were offered champagne cocktails even though it was only 10.30 in the morning. Ianto drank his quickly. Flying wasn't something that he was totally afraid of but he was a bit nervous. Finally their flight was called. Inside first class Ianto couldn't believe the room in the seats. They were going to be in there just over an hour but they were offered more drinks and nibbles. Ianto and Jack just had coffee. Ianto wondered what first class coffee was like and he had to admit it was first class as were the canapés. Flying across Britain was interesting. The day was clear so they could see the landscape below. Jack had given Ianto the window seat and Ianto spent the whole journey pointing at things like an excited child. An hour and twenty minutes later they landed at Glasgow. At the terminal they checked where Jack could pick up the car they'd rented for the fortnight and wee told it would be delivered to a section at the side of the airport. They were shown the way.

'That flight was amazing, Jack. I've never done anything but economy before. It must have cost a bit. I wish you'd let me pay for more.'

'Look, Ianto, this bit is on me. You've paid half for the cottages but I'm paying for the rest and no arguments. You know that I can afford it so stop worrying.'

The SUV was delivered and Jack an Ianto stowed the bags. 'I'll drive,' Jack said, 'that'll give you chance to look at the scenery. I'll have to stop nearer our destination to make a call and no I'm not telling you why or it won't be a surprise.' Ianto put his hand on Jack's thigh and turned on his puppy dog expression. Jack wanted to melt and snog the face off him then and there but resisted.

'No spoilers, Ianto and you won't get round me like that!' Jack said as Ianto's fingers traced their way up his thigh.

Driving through Glasgow was easier than Jack expected. As Loch Lomond opened before them and Ianto could see the mountains in the distance, Jack tried to glance across to see what his lover was thinking. It was a beautiful day and the sun's rays were bouncing off the loch. As Jack looked around he'd forgotten how much he loved this place. He'd expected to feel tense but he didn't. In fact he could feel himself relax the further north he drove.

'Can we stop, Jack and take some photos? This place is beautiful.' They stopped at a lay-by and Ianto got out, snapping away with his camera while Jack made his secret phone call.

'Do you want to drive, Ianto? I've made my call so you don't have to.'

'Would you mind, Jack. If I'm the passenger I can see more and it's such a beautiful day.'

'Not a problem,' Jack replied. Ianto leaned over and kissed him. I was supposed to be just a quick peck but it turned into one of those kisses that your lips simply didn't want to leave. Minutes later, coming up for air, Jack said, 'oh I'm so going to enjoy this holiday so much we might need one to get over it.'

Jack set off again driving along side the Loch visions of which appeared at times along the road. They got to Tarbet about thirty minutes later. Ianto noticed that there was a little car ferry docked at the jetty. As they drove to the end a man approached.

'Morning, Mr Forsyth, I'll just drive it on for you and we'll unload it over there ready for you when you arrive.'

'Thanks, Dougal,' Jack replied. Ianto looked puzzled.

'Where's the hotel, Jack?' he asked. Jack pointed across the loch to a tower that could be seen amongst the trees.

'Boeshane Castel is over there. You can get to it by road but most guests use the little ferry to take their cars over. Boeshane is a five star hotel known for its luxury and privacy. All sorts stay there.' Ianto could see something through the trees.

'But Jack, how are we going to get across to the Castle if we're not going on the ferry.' It was then that he heard the engine above. He used his hand to hide his eyes from the glare of the sun. Circling above was a small sea plane.

'We're going in that, Ianto after we've flown up and down the loch and had a look around.

'Oh my God,' was all Ianto managed.

The car ferry pulled away and the plane came into land gliding up to the jetty.

'Come on,' Jack said grabbing Ianto's hand. Not even thinking about how public they were Ianto moved quickly towards the plane. The pilot opened the door so they could get in the back.

'Are you strapped in alright there Sirs?' the pilot asked.

'Yes,' Jack replied. 'You can take her up.'

During the next thirty minutes Ianto uttered few words other than, 'Wow, amazing or bloody hell,' as they flew up and down the loch. When they flew over the hotel Ianto realised just how big it was.

'You own that, Jack. Bloody hell it's huge,' Ianto could see tennis courts and there was even a small golf course.

'Yes it all belongs to Gray and me. I'd forgotten just how beautiful it really is. In winter it's magnificent. We'll be staying in the private suite at the top of the tower. There's a private lift straight up.'

Ianto now really didn't care. He turned and kissed Jack. The pilot looked in his mirror and smiled. He'd been warned that this man was the owner who hadn't been there for years. Well it took all sorts.

'Jack this is just like a fairy tale. There won't be a spindle there for me to prick my finger will there.'

'No Ianto and the only prick you're likely to have to deal with is…'

'Jack, we're not on our own you know.'

'Whoops, sorry. Anyway Ianto just wait until you see the room and the views, not to mention the en suite.' Jack could feel Ianto's hand shaking.

'We're going into land now Sir,' the pilot warned.

'Let's walk up to the hotel,' Jack suggested. It gives a great view as you go up the drive and the air is so wonderful here.' Jack grabbed Ianto's hand as they walked. It felt so natural and so wonderful to Ianto to be this relaxed. The drive was bounded by trees and it was so quiet except for the sound of birds. As they walked a red squirrel ran across in front of them.

'Bloody hell, Jack. I've never seen one of them before. I've only seen grey ones at home. Do you get much wildlife round here?'

'There are deer in the forests and pine martens as well although you don't see them very often. They're been eagles in the past around here but they tend to be further north these days.' He was interrupted as Ianto stopped dead. The trees had parted allowing a view of the hotel in front of them.

'Oh wow that is amazing. Are we really going to be staying in the tower?' Ianto asked.

'Oh yeah, up there all on our own and the walls are about five foot thick. I can't wait to get you up there. Wait until you see the room and I think we'll nee to clean up before we go to lunch.'

'Really?' Ianto asked. 'Are you trying to get me naked in the shower with you, Jack Harkness?'

'Not the shower, Ianto. Wait until you see the bath!'

Ianto began to walk faster turning around to Jack to encourage him to keep up.

'Come on then we'd better go and sign in.'

They went in through the porticoed entrance and up to the reception.

'Ah Mr Forsythe and Mr Jones. May I say on behalf of the staff how pleased we are to have you here? Your bags have been taken up to your room and the other arrangements are in hand.'

'What arrangements?' Ianto asked.

'Nothing for you to worry about, Ianto. Thanks, Morag and while we're here its Jack and Ianto. We'll be down for lunch in an hour or so.'

'Very good, Mr Forsythe, sorry, Jack. The dining room is through those double doors or you can eat in the conservatory as well. We have a few guests staying at the moment.'

Just then Jack felt a tug at his sleeve and Ianto whispered in his ear.

'Jack, isn't that?'

'Yes, Ianto it is. I told you this place is very private and exclusive, so stop staring. Come on let's get to our room.'

They went up in the lift. It was old one and it rattled as it rose; it had been put in a while ago. It went straight up to the room. Ianto whistled when they stepped into it.

'A four poster, Jack. I've never slept in one of them.' Ianto sat down on the bed.

'Oh it's a memory foam one. Come over here and join me you sink right down into it.'

Jack didn't need asking twice. They lay next to each other looking up at the canopy above.

'So what do you think then?' Jack asked.

'It's gorgeous, Jack; just like you and now what about this bathroom you promised me.' Jack grabbed Ianto's hand.

'I think you need to take some clothes off first.'

'Really are you going to help me with that?'

'Hmm I would have thought that someone your age would have been able to undress himself but if you insist.' Jack removed his jacket and then removed Ianto's slowly. He began to undo the button letting his fingers glide over Ianto's chest. He removed the shirt leaving the tie lying against Ianto's skin. Next he began to unbuckle Ianto's belt and pulled down the zip. His hand ghosted over Ianto's briefs. He smiled as he registered the bulge they contained. He hooked his fingers over the briefs and in one fluid movement pulled down both trousers and briefs, then, as he lifted each foot to remove the socks Ianto was left stood completely naked.

'I see that wasn't a gun in your pocket then, Ianto.'

'You can talk,' Ianto replied as he pushed his hand inside Jack's trousers.

'Come on get out of those clothes.' Jack hurriedly removed the rest of his clothes and kissed Ianto, pushing him backwards into the bathroom.

'Now you can see what I mean.' The bath was already bubbling away. It was big enough for two and kept the water at the optimum temperature.

'I had them run it earlier.' Jack said.

'Oh my God, I can't wait to get you in there, Jack. Come on I think you're going to have to pay close attention to washing all of me.' Jack got in the bath first and Ianto sat himself between his legs with his back to Jack. The water bubbled around them. Ianto laid his head back onto Jack's chest and just lay for a few minutes feeling the water around him and then Jack's arms around him moving up and down his chest with a sponge. Jack trailed kisses across one shoulder and then buried his face into the curve of Ianto's neck. He knew that this just felt so good.

'Let me do your hair,' Jack said.

'It doesn't really need it but I love how it feels so help yourself.'

Jack poured a little shampoo into his hand and after wetting Ianto's hair he began to massage his scalp. Ianto groaned; he loved this. It made him feel so close to Jack and somehow in this bath it was more intimate than in the shower. His body started to respond again. Jack finished the shampoo and then rinsed his hair. For a few minutes again they just lay with Ianto in Jack's arms as they idly stroked each other wherever they could reach. Ianto reached behind him turning his head to capture Jack's mouth, pushing his tongue inside. Pulling himself around he sat opposite Jack.

'So Jack you've got me in here and now I am clean so do you want to do something dirty?'

'I love the way you think, Ianto Jones but I don't think either of us is that good at holding our breath! I'm feeling a bit empty so why don't you come and fill me up.' Ianto grinned. 'I never know how you can read my mind so well.' A few minutes of slipping and sliding later and both men were groaning in unison.

'I love you so much, Jack. I can't wait to see around this place,' Ianto said a few minutes later.

'Hmm couldn't we just stay here for a while,' Jack replied.

'Perhaps a while but my toes are beginning to wrinkle,' Ianto said lifting his toes out of the water. 'And not just my toes!' he continued.

They got out of the bath reluctantly and dried each other off. Getting dressed again Jack's mobile sounded. He reached over and checked the message, smiling as he read it.

'Who is it?' Ianto asked.

'Only the Doc checking if we got here okay. You were right about talking to him. He was a bit annoyed with me but he's got over it. Come on its lunch time and for some reason I'm absolutely starving. I'll show you around after lunch and we can get some quad bikes to look around the grounds.'

'Sounds good to me,' Ianto said tying the laces on his converses.

They spent the afternoon racing around the forest tracks that Jack had walked through as a boy. Every so often they spotted some wildlife including some deer. There were more red squirrels and large birds of prey that Jack identified as buzzards. They spent some time just sitting at the edge of the loch, leaning into each other and just holding hands. Now Jack knew that he would have some more good memories of this place. He truly realised just how lucky he was.

'Fancy building up an appetite?' he asked Ianto.

The other man looked at him. 'Jack, we can't, not here, anyone could see us.' Jack laughed.

'No,' he said. 'They've a great pool here and we could get some treatments perhaps a sauna or a massage. They do all this new age stuff as well with stones and crystals. They reckon it really helps you to sleep.'

'I didn't think you wanted to spend much time sleeping, Jack!' Ianto smirked.

'I don't want to wear you out too soon,' he replied. 'Come on let's pamper ourselves.'

They spent the rest of the day until dinner getting pampered. Ianto reckoned that he'd never been more relaxed in his life after the hot stone treatment. Later they had dinner and Ianto spent half the night saying, 'Bloody hell that's ….' Jack tried to keep calm.

'I told you this place was exclusive. They're filming a scene of a film around the loch apparently. 'But Jack, it's Daniel Craig; it's James Bond. Do you think he'd mind if I got his autograph.'

'Leave it until he's eaten. People often just sit around. There's some entertainment tonight I think with someone singing.'

They moved to the large sitting room which was set up with comfy chairs and sofas around a stage. Ianto couldn't believe it when Daniel Craig came over to them.

'Mr Forsythe I believe; it's a lovely place you have here. Mind if I join you?'

'Thanks and no of course we don't mind. I'm glad you like the place. It's been a while since I was here myself. I believe you're filming around here. Oh yes I'm sorry this is my partner, Ianto Jones who is speechless because he is a huge Bond fan.'

Ianto blushed bright scarlet as Daniel Craig signed one of the photographs he obviously carried around with him.

'I'm sorry I don't have any of me in the trunks. That's the one most people want. You'll just have to make do with the suit.'

'Don't worry, Ianto loves the suit too.'

All he could do was utter a 'thank you.'

More people gathered from the film company and others who were staying. They listened to the singer who wasn't half bad and then danced the night away. Ianto rank rather too much single malt and by the end of the evening he was almost draping himself over his hero.

'I bloody love James Bond,' he said. 'No offence but Sean Connery was the best.'

'I think it's time for you to go to bed, Ianto,' Jack said holding him up.

'I bloody love you, Jack Harkness. God you're handsome. You're even more handsome than him.'

Jack excused them and took them upstairs. Ianto fell on to the bed and was almost snoring as Jack undressed him. Jack got out his phone and answered the several messages he'd received. Then he got undressed and into bed wrapping himself around the now snoring figure of his lover.

The next morning Ianto woke up peeling open his eyes one by one and regretting the mount of alcohol he'd drunk. He could just make out that it was after nine according to the clock. Oh God he remembered how he'd embarrassed himself with Daniel Craig. He turned over expecting to find Jack there but the other side of the bed was empty. He sat up rather too quickly. There was a note on the pillow.

_Morning Handsome_

_I hope your head isn't too bad. Ring 44 and breakfast with aspirin will be brought up to you. Take your time and have a shower. I've just got a few things to sort but I'll see you for lunch. Meet me downstairs at 11.30. Don't come down any earlier. I want you to wear the outfit hung up in the door. I love you with all my heart._

_Jack_

Ianto rang the number and breakfast arrived while he was still in his bathrobe. He missed Jack as he showered and then he sat for a while reading the papers and listening to the radio. He knew something was up and he was curious what Jack had planned for the day. After an hour he got up and unzipped the suit bag but it didn't contain a suit. He recognised the kilt straight away as the one John had bought him and Jack. With it was full Scottish dress. It took him a while to put it all on. There was an instruction leaflet. He wondered if they were going to be extras in the film and felt a thrill of excitement run through him.

By 11.15 he couldn't wait any longer. He'd checked himself in the mirror and thought he looked good. He hadn't know whether he should wear something under the kilt or not but he thought he'd better.

Leaving the lift he went to reception to explain that he was looking for Mr Forsythe. The receptionist pointed him towards what was called the Tartan Room. When he walked in he stopped dead with shock. Sitting in the room with Jack were Tosh, Owen, John and Rose.

'Jack, what's going on,' he asked. He saw that Jack was wearing the identical outfit to his own. He came towards Ianto and knelt down in front of him, taking his hand.

'Ianto, I have something to ask you.'

**Oh dear another cliffhanger and I hope Mr Craig won't mind me emntioning him should he ever read this!**


	66. Chapter 54

**Finally I have finished the wedding chapter. Warning the saccharin level on this is very high. **

Chapter 54 - All the Way

Ianto looked a little dazed as he looked at the people in the room and then Jack got down on one knee and took his hand.

'Ianto Jones, a few months ago I asked you to marry me but I didn't do it properly, so I'm here asking you again. Ianto, please would you do me the great honour of marrying me, now, here, with our friends as witnesses.'

For a moment Ianto was speechless and the time it took him to answer seemed to last forever, to everyone else in the room. He was brought out of his daze by Owen coughing and whispering something to Tosh. He thought he caught a whispered, 'fucking hell, he's going to say no!'

'Sorry, Jack, I'm just a bit surprised. Do you mean that we are going to have the ceremony here and now?'

'Yes, Ianto,' Jack replied, still on one knee and still holding Ianto's hand. He hesitated to ask again and then Ianto put both hands on his and pulled him up from his knee. He pulled Jack towards him and into a kiss, finally sweeping Jack down over his knee and then back up again.

'Was that a yes, Ianto?' Jack asked, trying to regain his composure.

'Yes, Jack,' said Ianto smiling, 'that was a yes.'

'Thank God for that. I thought we were going to have to console our Captain because Ianto had decided he preferred Daniel Craig.'

'Nah, Owen, don't be stupid, Jack is far more handsome and that kilt really suits him. Captain, my Captain, of course I'll marry you or whatever it's called, but it's a shame Rhi, Johnny and the kids aren't here.'

'I know, they were going to come; I'd sorted the tickets and everything but she phoned last night. It seems that Mica's come out with chicken pox and she'll be contagious, so they couldn't come. Rhi isn't pleased as Johnny's got a suit and everything so she says we have to have a party back at home so he can wear it and she can wear her new dress. Mica was going to be bridesmaid as well, so she was really sad that she couldn't dress up. You said you didn't want much fuss, Ianto, so I've kept it quiet. You're okay with this aren't you?' Jack looked really worried and Ianto took him by both hands.

'Yes, Jack, all I care about is that you're here with me. Sorry folks I'm glad you're here as well. I can't tell you just how much this means to me, Jack. I want this commitment; I want that piece of paper. I want to be your partner, here, now and forever, so everybody knows. When we first got together I had no idea what I was getting into; it was a bit of a shock falling in love with you, but I know you're it, Jack. I know that you are the person I love with all my heart and I don't care if that's soppy or sappy, I mean every word. So when are we doing it then because I can't wait.'

'Hmm, right now actually as the registrar is here.'

'Okay then let's do this. Hmm, Jack, what exactly is going to happen?' Ianto suddenly realised that he had no idea what would happen during the ceremony.

'John's got the rings and he's going to be my best man. I'm sorry I had to go ahead and buy them without you but John and Rose came with me to help me to choose. Tosh said she'd give you away.'

'Umm, could explain how I got to be the girl in this partnership as we both appear to be wearing the dress, sort of.'

'Come on you two, let's get on with it; I'm thirsty and I'm assuming there are a few decent whiskeys behind that bar.' Owen wheeled himself to where the registrar was waiting.

'Right,' said Jack, taking Ianto's hand, 'let's get things done.' The six of them went to the front of the room and sat at the table where the registrar was waiting. Jack had sorted out a sort of ceremony. He'd done his research and knew that he and Ianto could just sign the register with two witnesses but he wanted more to signify the importance of what they were going to do.

The registrar ran through the information about what would happen and then got them to sign a few papers, then the formal part of the procedure began.

'Would you please stand. We are going to make some declarations. Would you both please repeat after me?' She made the declaration and Jack repeated after her.

'I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Jack Harkness may not register a Civil Partnership with Ianto Jones.'

Ianto then repeated the declaration after the registrar.

'I do solemnly declare that I know not of any lawful impediment why I, Ianto Jones may not register a Civil Partnership with Jack Harkness.'

'Do you both understand that by signing the Civil Partnership Schedule you will be forming a legal Civil Partnership,' the registrar asked.

They both repeated their understanding of the partnership they were entering into.

'I believe that you have something you would like to say, Jack.'

'Yes, thank you. Ianto, I know I've sort of sprung this on you and you won't have prepared anything but I wanted to say something to you in front of our closest friends and your family if they'd have managed to be here.'

Jack turned towards Ianto and took his hands in his. Looking straight into his eyes he began.

'Ianto the day you came into my life everything changed.'

'Yeah he got a good look at his arse in tight black jeans and he nearly fainted,' Owen whispered none too quietly. Jack gave him a look.

'Well, other than your arse, as Owen says, there was just something about you. Ianto, you've given me so much over the last year, more than I thought I would ever find with anyone. I love you with all of my heart. I can't imagine what life would be like without you. I want to wake up every morning knowing that you're there and go to bed every night in your arms. I promise that I'll always be there for you. I will take care of you, no matter what. There is only you, Ianto, now, always and forever.'

By this stage tears were falling down several faces.

'I'd like to say a few words as well if I may,' Ianto said looking at Jack. 'My life also changed from the day I met you, Jack. My whole world shifted on his axis. I fell in love with you and that came as a bit of a shock but I want to be with you for the rest of my life, for as long as we have. I promise to love you and support you and listen to Glenn Miller as often as you like. I'll even take your coat to the dry cleaners, because I know how you love it. This is the best day of my life and you've made the happiest man in the world.'

Wiping away a tear Jack asked John for the rings.

'I hope these will match the ones we bought each other in secret at Christmas. I had them inscribed with our names.' Jack got out the rings. They were bands of platinum; they each placed a ring on the other's finger.

The registrar said,_'_As a token of the contract into which you have entered, these rings are given and received. Would you both please sign the register and if the witnesses could come forward.'

They all signed the register and she made the final formal announcement.

'By virtue of signing the schedule in my presence, as a Registrar of Civil Partnerships, and before the witnesses, I declare that you, Jack Harkness, and you, Ianto Jones, have now formed a Civil Partnership in accordance with the law. And as now is traditional to say, you may now kiss.'

Jack smiled at Ianto as they moved towards each other, not caring who else was in the room they kissed and held each other tightly.

'Get a room,' Owen shouted. Tosh nudged him. 'Oh yeah, I forgot, he owns all the rooms.'

Jack and Ianto broke apart and turned to look at the others who burst into applause. It was then they noticed that other people from the staff and guests had appeared in the back of the room and they joined in. They both blushed, Ianto especially, as he saw Daniel Craig and the film crew among the audience.

'Drinks and lunch are on me for everyone,' Jack said. 'After all I do own the place and there must be some perks. So, if you want to join us and raise a glass of champagne or two, please join us in the dining room. However, I should warn you that there may be some speeches as well.'

And with that they left the room, kilts swishing around their knees as they made their way to the dining room. What even Jack didn't know was that it was set out with a huge wedding cake at the side.

'It's a present from us four. We knew it was sort of low key but we wanted you to have a cake to cut. Owen made us put the two figures in the kilts on it,' Tosh explained.

Ianto turned to Tosh and kissed her and then he kissed Owen as well.

'Bloody hell, you've only just got married, Jones and I'm taken.'

'Tell me Owen, why would I want you? You're a grumpy bastard with a London accent, who to be frank has no arse worth talking about. And I've got him. There really is no comparison.'

Jack beamed. 'That's my man,' he said.

The lunch went with a swing as a lot of alcohol washed down the amazing food. Owen pulled a face at the haggis and then enjoyed it immensely. Then it was time for the speeches. Fortunately everyone kept it short. John did the toast for the happy couple and Jack said some words of thanks but as there were few people officially there, after lunch they just went into the longue and kicked back, sitting on the sofas and sipping more champagne. John leaned over to Ianto. 'You'd better watch him; you know what he's like when he's had champagne.'

Ianto smiled as he ran his hand down Jack's arm.

'John, I'm looking forward to how he is after he's had champagne because this time he's eaten and champagne just makes him happy and randy, which isn't a combination to be sneezed at when it comes to Jack.' He hesitated before he spoke further and then added, 'as I believe you know.'

John looked startled. 'Don't worry, I'm over being jealous. I know that you'll always be special to him, but you've got Rose now. So have you decided on a Christmas wedding?'

Regaining his composure John replied. 'Yes we're getting married at Christmas, although I'm not sure why as there's always some sort of disaster that time of year. And it really wasn't much, me and Jack.'

'I know. I think now that I know everything about him and I still love the bones of the man that there's nothing left to worry about. I've never known anyone like him in my life. He's is truly a one off; he's mine all mine and that makes me the luckiest man in the world.'

Jack turned and kissed Ianto. 'Should my ears be burning? I was just checking with Tosh that the rooms are okay. I like all my guests to be comfortable.'

'The rooms are wonderful, Jack. I'm sure we'll sleep well tonight.'

Jack smirked. 'I'm hoping I'll have a reason to be awake personally!'

'Jack, if you keep drinking champagne you will just fall asleep,' Ianto said winking.

Jack put down the glass. 'I shall stop right now. I have plans for tonight.'

Several of the film crew arrived back in from the afternoon's shoot. Ianto was disappointed that the stars had gone straight up to their room but the director sat with a drink and Ianto, after speaking to Jack, went over to bend his ear.

'He really does love his Bond,' Tosh said.

'Yeah, it's probably a good job that the star is straight otherwise this could have been a very short marriage,' Owen said.

'Do you know Owen Harper, sometimes I wonder what I see in you,' Tosh replied punching him lightly on the arm.

'Must be my amazing charm, good looks and all round sunny nature or perhaps its how I manage to get you to make those funny little noises when we….'

'Owen shut up. Some people have big ears.' Tosh turned to look at Jack. 'And you can stop smirking as well. I give up.'

'Shame, you know what they say about drinking this; whiskey makes you frisky,' Owen commented.

'Really Owen, well perhaps we should go and have a little rest before dinner. I'm sure Jack and Ianto won't mind.'

'I was just thinking the same, as this kilt is a little draughty and I could do with a little lie down before tonight. The only trouble is that I've got to get him away from the director.'

Tosh wheeled Owen over to the other lift waving to Ianto as they went past. Jack tried to catch Ianto's eye. He moved towards the doors to the reception, putting two hands together to indicate sleep. Ianto smiled but continued the conversation.

At Reception the phone rang. The receptionist answered. 'Boeshane Castle Hotel, how can I help you?' Jack moved over to hover near Ianto.

'I won't be long, Jack; just sit down a minute.'

Over at the desk, Julie, on duty there, continued. 'Good evening Mr Forsythe. Yes, when were you planning on arriving, Sir? No there isn't a problem. I'm sorry, Sir, you know that we're not at liberty to give you that information. Yes it will be possible for you to have the Forsythe Suite tomorrow evening and you'll be arriving at around 4pm. Very good, Sir, we'll have everything ready for you then.'

Just as the call was about to end Jack, who had come into the reception to check on the arrangements for dinner, called across to Ianto.

'Come on, Ianto, we've only been married for a few hours and you're ignoring me in favour of some other man.' Ianto smiled and made his apologies.

'Alright, I'm here. What did you miss me?'

'Oh yeah and if you play your cards right I might show you how much very soon.'

Back in Wales Gray Forsythe put down his phone. So his brother had made it legal with his boyfriend then. That was a complication in his plans because now Ianto would inherit. '_Oh well till death us do part_,' he thought, '_and now there might have to be more than one_.'

Oblivious to all this Jack and Ianto were going up in the lift to the suite. Ianto was teasing Jack with his hands roaming under his kilt. He got a surprise.

'Bloody hell, Jack, you've been commando all this time,' he declared.

'Of course, I'm a good Scotsman; it's traditional; why do you want to make something of it.'

Ianto sank down on his knees in front of him, lifting his kilt. 'It certainly looks like you want me to make something of it.'

Jack leaned back against the wall of the lift. As the doors opened he felt Ianto's tongue working it's magic and then he gasped as Ianto's wonderful mouth surrounded him. He managed to put the door on hold and then watched fascinated as the sporran bobbed up and down. It didn't take long and Ianto just managed to move quickly enough to hold Jack up as his knees buckled.

'Are you getting to old for that?' he asked.

'Old, I'll show you who's old,' he said as he dragged Ianto towards the bed, pushed him down and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

An hour or so later they woke up still wrapped in each others' arms.

'Jack, we fell asleep. Come on we have a dinner and dance to go to and we have a first dance to do.'

Jack mumbled next to him. Ianto reached over and blew in his ear.

'Come on, cariad, a quick shower and then we'll go down.'

This time the shower was quick and they got dressed in the dinner suits that Jack had organised to be delivered to the hotel as well as the Scottish dress.

'Wow, Ianto Jones, how did I manage to pull you, you are gorgeous,' Jack said looking at them both in the mirror.

'Fishing for compliments, Jack, because you know you look amazing too. Come on let's go and look more like James Bond than the man himself.'

Ianto took Jack's hand and kept hold of it as they left the lift at the bottom. The dinner was wonderful. The cake had been left for people to eat as the night went on. The main room was set up for dancing and there was to be a band that night. Jack had thought about paying for someone famous but he'd booked some local acts and found that the actor who'd played Sinatra was available. He would be singing the song for their first dance. Ianto knew immediately what it would be and as the first notes of 'All the Way' were played he let Jack take him in his arms and laid his head on the other man's shoulder.

'I love you, Jack,' he whispered into the other man's ear. 'And thank you so much for today, it's been magical.'

'It's not over yet, Ianto,' Jack replied.

The evening continued with more dancing. The music was a mixture of traditional Scottish and modern classics, mixed with Sinatra tracks. The hotel's visitors and staff all joined the party. As Jack watched the Doc dance he was reminded of Simon Callow's performance of a Scottish reel. John was one of the most uncoordinated dancers he'd ever known. At one point the bagpipes were played and Tosh had to restrain Owen from marking some comment about cats being strangled. It was a wonderful evening.

Tosh and Rose sat together and watched Jack and Ianto dancing in each other's arms yet again.

'Do we look like that when we look at John or Owen?' Rose wondered out loud. 'Ianto does have the most expressive eyes I think I've ever seen.'

Tosh looked at her best friend as he looked at Jack.

'Perhaps we've been round the block a few more times than he has and we're more cynical. He's only ever been with two people.'

Rose looked a little surprised. 'Really, well then I've definitely been round a few more blocks.'

'Me too,' Tosh replied. 'How are you and John? I've always thought that John was a little other worldly. I hope you don't mind me saying that.'

'No, it's true but let's just say that he's a fast learner and he likes being very hands on!' Tosh giggled and looked over to where John was talking to some of the film crew; he'd found out that one of the cameramen had worked on 'Next Generation' and they were talking about his hero, Jean-Luc Picard.

The evening came to an end with everyone dancing and Tosh sat on Owen's lap on his chair as he tried to wheel them around. They all said their goodnights and a little while later Jack and Ianto found themselves lying on their bed, staring at the panelling above. Ianto turned to lay his head on Jack's chest.

'Thanks, Jack. It's been an absolutely amazing day and I can't tell you how happy I am.' He looked up and Jack leaned down to kiss him. The kiss developed as their hands began to wander over the warm flesh. It was slow and gentle as they kissed and touched each other. Ianto planted little kisses in the crook of Jack's neck and throat and then moved to kiss down Jack's chest as Jack stroked his back and shoulders. Suddenly Ianto stopped and looked up.

'Jack, make love to me. I want to feel you. I want to not know where I end and you begin.' A little while later Ianto once again marvelled at how good it felt to move with Jack, feeling his lover slowly pushing into him and then gathering speed. Soon he was gasping and drowning in the pleasure that was Jack Harkness. He revelled in the weight of Jack lying, breathing heavily on top of him. He felt whole, complete and above all else, contented. Jack lay down by his side and pulled Ianto into his arms.

'The first day I saw you I thought you were beautiful, Ianto,' Jack began. 'You are the most beautiful person I've ever met and I have to pinch myself sometimes to check that this is real and not some dream.'

'I couldn't understand why I couldn't stop thinking about you. I'd never fancied a man in my life. You smelt so good; I could almost taste you in the air. I wanted to touch you and kiss you and I didn't know why. Less than a year later and here we are an old married couple. I can't believe how this year has gone; you're not the only one who needs to pinch himself, Jack. Everyday I think I love you just a little bit more.'

'When did you know you loved me, Ianto? I remember looking at you across the hall one morning in assembly after that first time we'd been together and realising that I couldn't bear the thought of losing you. I didn't know how I was going to cope if you truly went back to Lisa.'

'It was after half term. I was really trying to convince myself that I loved Lisa but I watched you talking to a group of pupils. It was the way they spoke to you; I could see how much they admired you and I know my heart melted and I realised then that I didn't love Lisa anymore because the person I loved was you.'

'Somehow, it still surprises me every time you tell me that. I want to go on loving you forever, Ianto Jones.'

As Ianto pinched Jack he said, 'me too Jack, me too.'

**Anyone who has read me before knows that my favourite Sinatra song is 'All the Way' hence my choice here.**

**I will be writing Ianto's holiday diary and then there is the visit to Buckingham Palace. After that it's back to school and I will be attempting a sort of Fragments section.**

**I am also writing a TW version of 'Tootsie' for Reel Torchwood over on livejournal so updates may be less often.**


	67. Chapter 55

Well at last the next chapter. Firstly an apology about Ianto's holiday diary; I do have all the notes for it but I haven't had time to type it up and I thought people would prefer the next chapter. This is a bit of an establishing chapter for other things and with the next aren't Torchwood but me. After this I'm planning something to do with Fragments and some early teaching career etc experiences and then Exit Wounds – eek!

Chapter 55 – Back Home

Ianto set about unpacking and sorting the washing, while Jack went to pick up Myfanwy from the kennels. He put the first load into the washer and then sat down to sort through the post, which had almost blocked the front door.

'Rubbish, bill, rubbish, rubbish, bill, catalogue; bloody hell is it Christmas already?' he said as he picked up the first of the Christmas catalogues and put it to one side. He continued for another five minutes before sorting into his and Jack's piles. He wasn't sure what to do with the two addressed to Mr and Mr Harkness-Jones. One thing he did notice was that the bills were all in Jack's name; he was living in Jack's house. He decided that he needed to talk to Jack about how the situation had changed now they had the civil partnership in place. As the holiday had been their honeymoon and they'd been kept busy over the last two weeks, Ianto hadn't really thought about the legal implications of the ceremony. He chuckled to himself thinking about how Jack and he had kept busy. He rubbed his neck instinctively as he thought about ….. well, perhaps he'd better concentrate on the job in hand. That thought made him chuckle all over again. He loved being this happy. He stopped what he was doing for a moment and stared at the photo framed in front of him on the desk. It was the first photo he and Jack had had taken together at the Christmas party. So much had happened since then and now he was a married man. He now knew that Jack was rich but he had no idea how rich and he didn't really want to know, but he was now due to inherit from Jack as Jack was from him. It also had to be faced that Jack was twelve years older than him. By marrying him Jack had also cut out his daughter and grandson. Did Jack have a will? Surely he would have but at the moment Ianto didn't. He would now have to do something about that as well. It all sounded a bit calculated but he wanted to be practical and organised; for his own peace of mind he needed to know. He'd have to talk to Jack about it and also about the house. He liked Jack's house but well, it was Jack's. It would be lovely if they could get somewhere together that was theirs. It would also be lovely to live by the sea; yes, they weren't far away, but a view of the Channel would be wonderful. He smiled as he imagined himself and Jack sneaking on to the beach and skinny dipping in the moonlight. He heard the back door open and Myfanwy came bounding in; she jumped excitedly all over Ianto, licking any part she could reach. Jack watched from the doorway.

'Like master, like dog,' he said smirking. Ianto raised an eyebrow.

'Why are you planning to lick me all over later then, as well?' he asked.

'Given the right opportunity,' Jack replied adding, 'well as we flew home and didn't drive, we're not as likely to be tired tonight are we? So you never know!'

Ianto grinned and changed the subject. 'I've sorted the post,' he said passing Jack's letters over. 'Would you believe that we've already got three Christmas catalogues and it's not even the end of August yet? I've put them to one side; I usually keep them for future use.'

'You're so organised, Ianto it's frightening.'

'We've also got these two,' he said, handing over the letters addressed to Mr and Mr Harkness–Jones. Jack looked at them and smiled.

'I like that,' he said. 'Jack and Ianto Harkness-Jones; it sounds right. What do you think? We could change it for legal stuff, bills etc. couldn't we?'

'Jack, I need to talk to you about the legal stuff. The ceremony changes things between us.' Jack stopped him with a finger to his lips.

'Ianto, how do you feel about living here? I know we moved in because it's bigger, but I wondered about getting somewhere new that we both could choose. I've always fancied somewhere with a sea view. We could look at Penarth or Barry or points in between. What do you think?'

Ianto looked at him and then at Myfanwy, who was lying next to Jack with her head on his foot, wagging her tail.

'Myfanwy, is your master physic because I'm beginning to wonder?' And then to Jack; 'I was only thinking that while you were out. I love your house, Jack but it isn't ours and I'd like us to choose one together. It would be wonderful to be overlooking a beach.'

'I'm just thinking we could go skinny dipping at midnight,' Jack said, the grin spreading across his face.

'So what about the name then?'

'I could live with Ianto Harkness-Jones but I thought you'd prefer to keep yours at the end; though to be truthful Jones-Harkness doesn't work as well. Who are those letters from, anyway?' he asked. Jack opened the envelopes.

'They're both from Gwen and Rhys. One is a thank you letter for the wedding present and the other is a congratulations and why the hell didn't you tell us card.'

'What's the one from the army? Is it about Tuesday?' Jack opened the letter.

'It's got instructions for the day and the presentation at the Palace. Prince Charles is giving out the medals. Oh, and brilliant, the Brig will be there. That man is a legend.'

'Who's the Brig?' Ianto asked.

'He's Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart; the Doc knows him well. He's some sort of family friend, I think. I can't wait to tell him. The Brig must be well over 70 now. He used to work for a specialist unit in the army and was heavily involved in training. He's a great man, totally straight of course, but on the few times I've met him, just wonderful. He always has a story to tell. Right, that's all the post sorted. I just need to go upstairs sometime; I want to check my dress uniform and give it the once over.'

'I need to do the same with my suit. I thought I'd wear the grey 3-piece with a white shirt and red tie, is that alright? I want to look my best and not show you up. I can't wait to see you in your uniform.'

'You could never show me up, Ianto. Do you fancy making a coffee while I go through the emails?'

They spent the next hour or two sorting through everything and finishing the washing. By six they were beginning to flag and when Ianto suggested pizza, Jack didn't argue.

'We'll go shopping for food tomorrow, okay?' Ianto said. Despite not having to drive, by nine they were fast asleep on the sofa, with Myfanwy snoring next to them. At eleven Jack woke up and shook Ianto.

'Come on, Sleepyhead,' he said, running his fingers through Ianto's hair, 'Time we went to bed.'

Sunday was spent pottering around. Jack had been on the school website checking all the results. He'd felt guilty not being there as it was the first time in 18 years at the school. He was just printing off the list for Ianto when he heard the car in the drive. Ianto had volunteered to do the shopping and had returned laden with bags. They spent time unpacking and sat eating cheese on toast with a mug of Ianto's wonderful cappuccino.

'These are a great set of results, Jack. What's the A-C for GCSEs this year?'

'Around 75%, I think. I'll give John a ring tomorrow and check he's okay for Tuesday. Aiden's going to pop in and take Myfanwy out tomorrow as we're away overnight.'

'Jack, where are we staying tomorrow? I've forgotten to ask.' He looked at Jack's guilty face. 'Have you booked us in some posh hotel that you've paid for then?'

Jack looked at the floor. 'Oh bloody hell, you have, haven't you? Where is it this time? The Savoy? The Ritz? Come on, where?'

'Ianto, don't get funny about it! This is my treat, it's my medal ceremony. Let me do this. I climbed bloody Ben Nevis 'cause you wanted me to! Can I help it if I prefer the Dorchester to a tent?' He put his hands together as if pleading for clemency.

'We're also going to a show tomorrow night. And, before you protest, I've booked a play not a musical. I thought we'd go and see 'Deathtrap'. Then we're going to have a late dinner in our room afterwards. You might need to pack another suit but then wearing a tie's never been a problem for you! And as we're booked in somewhere posh they'll iron all our clothes for Tuesday.' Jack omitted to mention that he'd actually booked them into one of the roof terrace suites.

Ianto couldn't do anything but smile. Part of him wanted to pout and sulk and dig in his heels, but what would be the point. Jack was Jack and he loved him even when he was annoying, because even when he was annoying he was endearing and Ianto found it difficult to resist those 'Puss in Boots' eyes! As he looked at him, sitting there all handsome and sexy, Ianto's body began to respond to the thoughts dancing lightly around his mind. He looked at Jack with mischief in his eyes.

'Were you going to show me what you looked like in your dress suit, Jack?' he asked. 'We forgot all about it yesterday.'

'Oh yeah!' Jack replied, 'I'll see you upstairs in 10 minutes.'

Ianto got out his stopwatch, saluted and replied, 'that'll be 10 minutes and counting, Sir'

Exactly 10 minutes later Ianto opened the bedroom door, just as Jack was doing up his white belt. Ianto just stood and looked for a moment. Jack was dressed in the uniform of the Royal Welsh Regiment. He wore a red jacket with possibly the shiniest brass buttons Ianto had ever seen. The trousers were black with a red stripe; he hadn't yet put on his cap. Jack stood to attention and saluted and then smirked. 'Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just pleased to see me?' Ianto felt himself blush.

'Why didn't you tell me you had a thing for men in uniforms, Ianto?' Jack said, 'I'd have got my combats out and we could have practised some manoeuvres of a strictly unmilitary like nature!'

'Until now, I didn't know I had a thing about men in uniforms,' Ianto replied, taking in every inch of the handsome man in front of him.

'I might need some help getting out of this,' Jack said, 'and you're so much better at keeping things neat and tidy than I am!'

Ianto crossed the room and began to remove Jack's clothing, putting each item carefully back on its hanger, until Jack was left just in his briefs, 'You're going to see a lot of men in uniform tomorrow, Ianto. I hope you can behave yourself!' He leaned in and slipped his hand down the front of Ianto's jeans. 'Thank God, the Queen isn't going to be there! Imagine having an erection in front of the Monarch!'

Ianto began to wilt at the thought and so Jack began to stroke with more purpose. 'Seems a shame to waste this,' he said, as he pushed Ianto back on the bed. He removed his briefs and Ianto's socks and crawled up to straddle the other man's hips. There was just something so sexy about being fully clothed with a naked man sitting above you, Ianto thought. Jack began to move his hands under Ianto's t-shirt, pushing the fabric up higher and then leaning in to catch bits of skin between his lips and teeth. Ianto began to moan and move in response. He lifted his arms and Jack pulled off the t-shirt. He then spent five minutes licking and nipping at each nipple, until Ianto's breath became more urgent. Jack could feel Ianto responding underneath him. Ianto's hands strayed near his own growing erection and Jack whimpered in anticipation.

'What do you want, Ianto?' Jack whispered in his ear, as he bent down to kiss those now swollen lips.

'You, Jack, inside me, now, please.'

Needing no more to be said, Jack made short work of removing the rest of Ianto's clothes, and claiming what Ianto had offered. As they moved together, still kissing and touching, Ianto drifted away on the sensations he was feeling. It was like existing in a bubble, in a world entirely separate from everyone and everything, a world where only they mattered. This was his world, Jack was his world and, as he shouted Jack's name and looked into Jack's eyes, he knew that the man above him, the man inside him felt exactly the same.


	68. Chapter 56

**Notes: This was meant to cover the day at the Palace but as usual the boys had too much to say and where this ends felt right. I will get to the ceremony in the next one. This is a chapter in which nothing much happens but sometimes it's nice that way.**

Chapter 56 - On the town

The next day they were packed and ready to set off to the station. Ten minutes before the taxi was due the phone rang; Jack picked it up.

'Hi, Doc,' Ianto heard him say. Jack was silent for a while and a look of concern flashed across his face. Ianto stopped what he was doing.

'Okay, Doc, I'll see you when we come back. Give Rose my love and I hope everything is alright.'

Ianto could tell it was serious from Jack's face. 'What is it, cariad?' he asked quietly.

'It's Rose's son, he's been admitted to hospital for tests and obviously John wants to stay, so he won't be there tomorrow. I also think there's something else. He wants me to come into school Wednesday lunchtime.

Ianto instinctively hugged Jack, who rested his head on his shoulder. Looking up he kissed Ianto lightly. They heard the taxi arrive in the driveway.

'Come on, we've a night on the town and a suite at the Dorchester to look forward to,' Ianto said, picking up the suitcase. He patted Myfanwy. 'Its okay girl, Uncle Aidan will be along soon and take you out.'

The journey to London went without a hitch and they got a black cab from Paddington to the hotel. The front of it was festooned with flowers; they seemed to be dripping from every balcony and were a riot of colours.

Ianto felt a little self conscious walking into the foyer. Jack owned a castle and this was bigger and more glamorous than that. However, Jack showed no such fear and strode confidently up to reception.

'Captain Jack Harkness. I have a booking for two nights.'

'Yes, Captain, we have you booked in the Audley Suite. Please could you sign here and the porter will take up your bags.' He rang a bell and a porter seemingly appeared from nowhere, just like the shopkeeper in Mr Benn. Ianto felt that everyone was looking at them as they walked to the lift; there were certainly some women whose eyes had risen at the sight of the two men together. Jack smiled to reassure him, touching him lightly on his arm. The porter caught the look and smiled at them. Jack couldn't help grinning back, until he caught saw the glance from Ianto.

'What, can't a guy say hello,' Jack whispered into Ianto's ear, almost caressing it with his breath, in a way that made Ianto shiver.

'Don't mind me gentlemen; I'm meant to be invisible,' the porter commented and then they all laughed.

'How far are we going,' Ianto asked as the lift continued upwards.

'All the way,' Jack replied, his eyes dancing with mischief.

'The porter's not that bloody invisible,' Ianto smirked and then began humming Jack's favourite song.

'We've got one of the roof terraced suites, so we're going to the top,' Jack explained. The lift arrived at its destination and the porter led them to the suite. Even though Jack knew what to expect both men stopped and then spun around giddily, when they entered the room.

'My God, this is grand isn't it,' Jack said.

'This is bigger than my first flat,' Ianto observed. The room they were in contained sofas, a dining table and chairs, a huge TV and lots of other bits of furniture. Everything had an art deco feel about it. Ianto's mind strayed to what he and Jack could get up to on those sofas and then to how they'd get the stains out. The porter led them to the French doors, throwing them open to reveal the roof-top terrace which had a view over the whole of London. It was spectacular. Next, they were shown the bedroom. Ianto though the bed must be at least six foot wide; it was also four poster. The covers were made of heavy cream silk. He could see the cream marble bathroom through another door. Jack jumped onto the bed and then reached out to pull Ianto down to his side.

'Jack, we're not on our own in here.' Ianto growled as his partner hugged him.

'You could have an orgy in here,' Jack said, 'and still lose people.' He looked at the porter's badge.

'Paul, come over here and let's see how much room there is.' Grinning, the porter obliged and lay down on the other side of Jack.

'See I told you,' Jack continued. Ianto's face was a picture. Paul the porter stood up.

'If that's all then Sirs, I'll leave you too it. From now on your personal butler, Eduardo will be catering for your every need. So if you ring the number by the phone he'll arrive. However, if I can be of assistance with anything don't hesitate to use this number.' Paul put the card on the table and turned as if to walk out. Ianto couldn't help noticing the twinkle in his eye and was that a look of hope? He scowled at Jack who immediately pushed him back down on the bed capturing his arms above his head.

'Oh God, Ianto, you're so easy to wind up sometimes; you know I only have eyes for you. Sorry mate,' he continued looking at Paul, 'but I'm lucky enough to be married to the most gorgeous, handsome and sexy man in the world.' He handed the porter a large tip and returned the card.

Looking directly at Ianto, who by this stage was sitting back up on the edge of the bed, the porter replied to Jack. 'You are indeed a very lucky man, Sir, he's certainly very handsome. If that's all, I'll leave you to it. The bathroom is over there, Sirs; I think you might enjoy the facilities.'

Ianto pulled his lover into a hug. 'It's a good job I know you don't go any further than flirting these days or I think there would have been three of us in this bed tonight and yes it is big enough.'

Jack looked at him. 'Well, it's certainly big enough to get lost in; fancy a game of naked hide and seek?'

'What about we take up Paul's suggestion and try the shower? There's less chance of making a mess in there.'

Minutes later both men were in the huge enclosure soaping each other down with the various potions provided by the hotel. There was little finesse in their coming together, just need and want mixed in with love and desire. The quantities of each were finely balanced but the recipe always seemed to come out right.

Later, they lounged on the sofa in the softest of bathrobes and watched a movie. Their clothes for the ceremony had been given to room service, who would deliver them back in the morning. They were going to see 'Deathtrap' later. Jack had decided on the comedy drama rather than 'Warhorse'. He thought watching this would probably have resulted in tears from them both, considering why Jack was visiting the Palace the next day. He sat for a while thinking back to those days in Afghanistan.

'Penny for them,' Ianto said.

'Sorry, just thinking about Jackie Harness, the bloke who was killed. His parents are going to be there tomorrow to collect his medal and they want to meet me.'

'It's going to be tough, Jack, reliving what happened.'

'I know, the letter they sent me after he was killed was so sweet. I really wish I'd been able to go to the funeral.' Tears were pricking his eyes.

'Bloody hell Ianto, why does society still find it so hard to accept that people can love in different ways? Even now you still get the homophobes shouting from the rooftops about sodomy and they aren't just ones who do it for so-called religious reasons. Jackie was a lovely bloke, who hid his life from his parents and loved in the shadows. It's such a shame that people still make a fuss about where men put their cocks. Does it really matter which hole people chose? Is it right that kids get called gay and that the word is used for stupid or wrong these days. It makes me so mad at work sometimes. You and I should be able to walk down the street hand in hand and kiss each other at bus stops without being called names or facing abuse. I'm sorry Ianto, I'm ranting again.'

Ianto took hold of Jack's hand and with the other wiped away his tears. He pulled him into a hug and silently offered up a prayer to what, or whoever it was he believed in, that things would get better; that men like Jackie Harness would be able to live and love as they pleased and that kids wouldn't feel that they couldn't talk about how they felt. Ianto Jones knew how lucky he was. It was a little while before either man spoke again.

'Jack, let's sit out on the terrace for a bit and catch some sun while we've got it; I'll order some coffee and sandwiches. It'll be a while until dinner because we're going out first. I'm really looking forward to 'Deathtrap'. Its Simon Russell Beale isn't it? I hope the kiss is better than the one between Christopher Reeve and Michael Caine; I have to say that may be the worst gay kiss in movie history.

It took very little time for the coffee to be delivered and, for Ianto, it was up to standard. They watched the sun begin to dip over the tall buildings around them and the sky began to turn pink. They got dressed to go out. Visiting the theatre wasn't as formal these days but Ianto still couldn't bring himself to wear jeans like some other people did.

'It's a nice night shall we walk,' Ianto suggested. It'll take us about thirty minutes to get to the theatre from here. We can go down Piccadilly and look in some windows. They allowed themselves an hour to get there just in case. The show hadn't really officially started yet but Jack had pulled some strings and got them into the previews. They had seats in the front stalls at the theatre. Ianto had lived in London for a few years so he knew his way around better than Jack. In the end they decided to walk through Green Park in the sunshine, until it ran out and then they walked on past the Ritz.

'So why didn't we stay there then?' Ianto asked. Jack looked a little embarrassed. 'Well it's being done up at the moment but its family tradition really; we always stayed at the Dorchester when we came to London. Mum preferred it to the Ritz or the Savoy.'

'What were your parents like Jack? You've never really talked about them. I looked up the films they made and they were big in their time – quite the Hollywood couple.'

'Mum was always a bit fragile. She was a typical English Rose type, which was odd as she got to kick ass in the films they made. Strange how people thought the future would be, now we're living in it.'

'What was your Dad like then?' Ianto continued.

Dad was tall and handsome and very easy going generally,' Jack said. Ianto smiled to himself thinking that the same description could be applied to Jack.

'He and Mum loved each other like mad. I came along and Mum sort of gave up acting. Dad continued for a bit but by then they'd set up their own production company and that made money. Dad then did some directing so was away a lot. When Gray was born he was a sickly baby and nearly died a few times. Mum became obsessed with him and I was pretty much left to my own devices. I went to the local school in Tarbet across the loch and mixed with the other kids and picked up the accent. Mum wasn't keen so I learnt to speak in different voices for different people. I can still turn quite Scottish if I need to.' He said something to prove it.

'I noticed you doing that a few times when we were away,' Ianto said.

'Yeah sometimes I slip into it without thinking. Anyway, Mum spoiled Gray; she wouldn't let him out of her sight and then the accident happened. Everything went to hell from there.'

'What about your parents, Ianto? You don't speak too much about them either.'

'No, as you know I was brought up on a council estate on the outskirts of Newport. We were better off by the time I was born but didn't move out. It was tough when Rhi was younger. My Dad was a tailor and a good one. He made suits for all sorts of people and eventually opened his own small shop. He even made a suit for Tom Jones once. He was a quiet, unassuming man but hard to talk to. He spent a lot of time hidden behind his newspaper. Mum was a down to earth valleys girl. She smoked like a chimney and that's what killed her in the end. They were your bog standard parents who did the best they could. They were proud of me for going to university and becoming a teacher. During my graduation they never stopped smiling. Rhi is much like Mum, loud and outspoken, she doesn't take prisoners.'

'Yeah I noticed that, Jack replied.

Ianto stopped. 'I think we're here aren't we?' he said. 'Let's go in and get a drink before we find out seats.'

The play turned out to be very funny. It seemed like ages since either of them had seen a live show; in fact the last had been when they'd taken pupils to see the pantomime after Christmas. They got a taxi back to the hotel. Jack rang ahead and by the time they returned to their suite the table had been laid. The butler arrived with their starters just after they'd washed, feeling the need to get the London dirt off their faces and hands. He opened the champagne and the cork popped loudly.

'To us and the future,' Jack said.

'To us and our new home and new life,' Ianto replied. He leaned over and kissed Jack gently then they both swallowed, sensing the bubbles going up their noses.

'Wow, that really is the good stuff,' Jack said. 'Come on eat up or it'll get cold. They ate scallops with some things Ianto couldn't identify but thought tasted nice. The main course was fillet steak; it was so tender Ianto thought a butter knife could cut through it. He watched Jack eat his and swore that it was still alive; Jack liked his steak rare. The butler hovered making Ianto feel a little self conscious whenever Jack held his hand or kissed him. He also drank a little too much champagne; they both did. Jack came back from the bathroom and put his arms around Ianto's shoulders. He just managed to find that spot on the back of Ianto's neck that made the other man shiver with excitement.

'Sorry Jack, I don't know where the Hobnobs are hidden around here.' Jack's response was to lower his hand slowly down Ianto's chest.

'Jack, we're not alone.' Ianto hissed.

'I think we're alright now Eduardo, if you want to go. You can pick up the rest of the dishes in the morning. Would you just pour us a couple of brandies and then we'll be fine on our own.'

They fed each other the chocolate parfait in between kisses and caresses and mouthfuls of champagne. Sitting on the sofa they drank the brandy and Ianto lay down with his head on Jack's lap. He could feel the bulge pressing into his cheek.

'Jack?' Ianto drawled.

'Yeah, what?' Jack murmured; truth be told he was beginning to drift off.

'Jack, can we go to bed? I want to be naked in your arms and that bed looks so inviting.'

'Sounds good to me but not sure I can promise anything. I think I may have had too much to drink, but you never know.'

Once in the bedroom they didn't take long to get into bed. Ianto slipped into the four poster and wriggled in the luxurious cotton sheets; they felt so wonderfully cool. London nights in summer were usually warm, so he was glad the room had air conditioning. Minutes later Jack emerged from the bathroom and slipped in beside him, laying his head on Ianto's chest. Ianto put his arms around him and pulled him close. Within minutes both were snoring quietly.


	69. Chapter 57

**Once again this chapter didn't get as far as I expected and there were some things I wanted included so the next section will have some bombshells and see the return of a certain someone. I will be working up towards Fragments next.**

Chapter 57 – 'A soldier's life is terribly hard'

'Get a move on, Jack,' Ianto yelled. 'The butler will be here with our breakfast in a minute and I don't want him getting an eyeful of a naked you when he arrives.' As he spoke Jack emerged from the shower, dripping, water glistening on his skin and totally naked. He was rubbing his hair dry with a hotel towel as he came back into the bedroom. Once again, as Ianto watched the ease with which Jack wandered around naked, he thought how lucky he was to have this man in his life.

Ianto was already partly dressed; well, he was wearing his briefs under his bathrobe. He'd let Jack sleep in and showered earlier, knowing that if they'd gone in together, supposedly to save time, that wouldn't happen! He was now sitting on the end of the bed watching Jack, who was standing looking in the mirror, trying to arrange his hair in some sort of style. It was a full length mirror and Jack knew that Ianto was getting the full package as he turned from side to side, supposedly checking his hair. He watched as Ianto smiled and licked his lips. He wondered if they had time. He saw Ianto's eyebrows rise at the same time as he felt his body begin to respond …

They were both suddenly woken up from their mutual trance by a knocking at the door. Ianto threw the other bathrobe at Jack.

'Make sure it's pulled across enough, Jack. We don't want anything peaking through the gap, do we?' He smirked as Jack looked downwards and went to open the door.

'Thanks, Eduardo, just push it in here.'

'Right, Sir. I also have your clothes ready. Shall I hang them up in the bedroom?'

'Yes please,' Ianto replied, praying that Jack was now dressed. He really wasn't sure when Eduardo came out with a smile on his face.

'Is there anything else, Sir?' he asked.

'No, thank you, we'll serve ourselves.'

The full English breakfast was served under silver domes. They wanted to eat properly as they weren't sure how long it would be before they ate again. The ceremony began at 11 but was likely to go on for a while. Ianto knew that Jack was also nervous about meeting Mr and Mrs Harness for the first time.

'Jack, come on before the food gets cold.' His partner appeared wearing his bathrobe and they both sat and ate breakfast, whilst reading the papers and watching a news channel.

They were due to arrive at the Palace at about 10.30 and the taxi was booked for 10 just in case the traffic was bad. At 9.50 Ianto was dressed ready in his grey three piece suit, white shirt and red tie. His shoes were so shiny you could see your face in them. Jack was just attaching his braces to his trousers before he put on the jacket followed by the belt. Ianto watched as he reached for a box in his suitcase. Jack took out three medals. Ianto hadn't seen these before.

'What are they, Jack?' he asked.

Jack looked embarrassed but explained. 'These two are for serving in Iraq and the other is a TA long service medal. We're expected to wear them at ceremonies.' He put on his boots and stood showing Ianto the full look.

'Captain Jack Harkness, you look amazing. I don't care about anyone else there today; you're my hero.' Ianto got up and walked towards Jack. He kissed him until he ran out of breath and then stood back with his hands on the other man's arms.

'Right come on. We've a Prince to see.' Suddenly, Jack reached down and grabbed Ianto.

'Jack, what the hell are you doing? We haven't got time for that now!'

Jack smirked. 'Just checking! The last time I wore this you had a little problem.'

'I think I'd describe it as a pretty big problem, thank you, but I'm coping, for now. Although, if you continue to do that, things might change!'

Five minutes later they were sitting in the foyer waiting for the taxi to arrive. Everyone who passed through stared at Jack. Paul the porter was at his post and couldn't help looking over and smiling. The taxi arrived and they travelled through London. Ianto pointed out places that he knew from when he'd lived there. He was surprised that Jack hadn't visited more often. They'd have to do something about that.

'Off to the Palace then, gentlemen?' the cab driver asked.

'Yes, the Captain here is receiving a medal for service in Afghanistan.'

'Heroes, the lot of you! My nephew is out there now.' The cab driver talked for a bit. 'Right we're here.' Ianto asked what the fare was.

'Not a chance mate, this one's on me. Have a great day.'

'Thanks and I hope your nephew is okay,' Jack replied.

In the instructions they'd been given an entrance at which to arrive. They were slightly early but they were met at the door and taken to a large room, where others had begun to gather as well. There were refreshments; Jack and Ianto sat at the side sipping at cups of tea.

'Are you okay, Jack? I'm not sure I've ever seen you this nervous. You must have been awarded medals before.' Ianto desperately wanted to hold Jack's hand but he thought he'd better not, not here anyway.

'Yeah, not sure why I'm so nervous. Firstly, I've never been here before; the other medals were given out by the army. This is the Military Cross, Ianto and its being presented by the heir to the throne. There's also the issue of meeting Jackie's parents. I don't want to lie to them, Ianto and I'm not lying about me, especially not with you here.'

'Just wait and see, Jack. I'm not saying that you should lie about yourself but they might not understand about their son. Not everyone wants to face the truth, Jack; we both know that, in our own way, because we're both guilty of it. So go easy, yeah.'

'How did you get to be so wise, Ianto Jones? And how did I get you to fall for me? I must have done something spectacularly good in a previous existence.'

'Me too, Jack; me too.'

The room began to fill up. Just before 11 they were called into the ballroom where the ceremony was to be held. There was an orchestra there. They'd heard the music drifting through from the other room but assumed that there was a tape. Their seats were separate, with Jack being positioned near the front. Jack had been told that his name would be called by the Lord Chamberlain, who would be standing next to the Prince. As soon as everyone was seated the Prince emerged from the side, flanked by two others. Ianto assumed that one of them was the aforementioned Lord Chamberlain. There were also Yeomen of the Guard positioned on the dais behind him. They all rose as the National Anthem was played.

The name of the person receiving each medal was read out by the Lord Chamberlain. As each person approached, Jack noticed the equerry next to the Prince, no doubt filling him in on the recipient. He found his palms were sweating and rubbed them down his trousers; he couldn't shake hands with the Prince with sweaty palms. Then he heard the Chamberlain announce, 'Captain John Harness.' Two people got up and walked to the front. The Prince spent quite a lot of time talking to them before handing over the medal. The next name called was Jack. Ianto watched bursting with pride as his partner walked down the aisle. The camera also followed Jack to the front. It must have caught the look exchanged between Jack and the Harness'. Ianto hoped that if they met after the ceremony that things would be alright between them and Jack.

Jack nodded his head to the Prince and they chatted about what he'd done as the medal was attached to his uniform. Jack then backed away and sat back in his seat. Soon it was all over. Everyone got up to leave. They'd been told that the press would be there outside when they left.

While they stood together for the photos, Mr and Mrs Harness came up to Jack. Ianto held his breath as Jack held out his hand.

'Mrs Harness, Mr Harness, it's good to finally meet you, although I obviously wish the circumstances could have been different. I didn't know Jackie for very long but we got to talk a few times. He was a nice man. I'm glad that I could be with him when it mattered.'

Ianto stood next to Jack, feeling a bit like a spare part and wondering what to do until he heard his name and felt Jack take his hand.

'This is my partner, Ianto Jones,' he heard Jack explain. What should he say, if anything? Surely, it would be rude to remain silent.

'Sorry, I'm a bit in awe with all these brave men and women being awarded medals. Jack's told me about what happened.' He noticed that Jack kept hold of his hand and wasn't about to let go. It was then the photographer took the picture and they were approached by the reporter.

'Hi, my name is Graham Lloyd and I work for the South Wales Echo. I've been told that you're Captain Jack Harkness. I wondered if you'd mind being interviewed about what happened to you in Afghanistan. I believe you were with another soldier and under fire after your jeep had been blown off the road. That must have been very scary. I believe, Captain Harness, died in your arms. Were you and he involved?'

'Shit!' Jack thought; he had to stop this man talking. He felt Mr Harness stiffen beside him. Jack wondered if they were thinking the same.

'Look, I don't mind talking about what happened, but not here. These are Captain Harness' parents and I'm not going to tell you anything, unless they agree. All I will say is that Captain Harness was a brave soldier who died for a cause he believed in.' He felt Mrs Harness put her hand on his arm.

'It's okay, Captain Harkness we know about our Jackie, or at least we do now. When we were going through his things we found some letters. We just wish he'd told us. We wanted to ask you the same thing really. We were so glad that Jackie didn't die by himself. He must have been very scared. You must have been scared too.'

Ianto felt Jack's fingers tighten around his. There was no way that Jack was letting go. Nearly all of Ianto's instincts told him to pull away but the rest told him that the world needed to see this; they needed to see a soldier, in uniform, who'd been presented with a medal for bravery, simply holding hands with another man.

Jack tried to explain. 'No, we weren't involved but we had become good friends and Jackie had told me about himself. He'd heard about me and wanted to sound me out. He knew my reputation and I haven't hidden my sexuality for years. I've been with Ianto, my partner, since Christmas and we had our civil partnership earlier this month. I think Jackie would have told you eventually, but he was worried about how you'd react. He really was a lovely man and a good soldier. I'd have been proud to be involved with him, if I'd been available. I'm just so glad I could be there for him that night. We were both scared but at least neither of us was alone.'

By this stage Ianto threw all caution to the wind and he leaned into Jack, laying his head on Jack's shoulder in support. Jack in turn put his arm around Ianto's waist. Other people around began to look towards them. Part of Ianto again wanted to pull away but there was no way he was going to. This was important; it was important to show the world that they were there and not to hide their relationship. 'Bloody hell, when did I become so militant?' Ianto wondered.

'Look Captain Harkness, I can't say I was happy to find out about our Jackie, but he was our son and we're proud of what he did and who he was,' Mr Harness explained. 'We want his death to mean something so if you want to tell the story of what happened then we're happy with that. We know that you're well respected in the TA. We spoke to the Brigadier over there after Jackie's death and he had nothing but praise for you.' As he spoke Ianto noticed the man he'd pointed to making his way towards them.

Jack saluted as he approached, letting Ianto go.

'At ease, Captain. Well done on the award. I believe we're losing your services for the TA. That's a pity as we could always do with men like you to help us train the new recruits. It's Mr and Mrs Harness, I believe. I'm so glad you could be here to collect your son's medal. Everything I heard about Captain Harness was good, you should be proud of him.'

'We are Sir, and thank you,' Mr Harness commented. 'I think we're going to get off now as this is a bit overwhelming. It's been good to meet you finally Captain Harkness, Mr Jones. And thank you for being there; it means a lot to us.'

As they walked away the Brigadier turned to Jack.

'So any chance we can persuade you to withdraw that resignation then and we'd also like to thank you for donating your compensation to the Help for Heroes charity.' Ianto's head jerked up.

'No, sorry Brigadier, but I intend to concentrate on the day job from now on and Ianto and I are house hunting so we've a lot to do. John sends his regards by the way. He was supposed to be here today but his fiancée's son was taken into hospital, so he stayed home. He said to tell you to ring him, when you've time.'

'Right, good, I'll do that and good luck, Captain. The army's loss is education's gain I'm sure.'

All through the conversation the journalist had been scribbling. 'Would it be okay for me to get some more details from you another time, Captain?' he asked. Jack nodded and replied, 'Yeah that's fine, but I want to read what you write before it's published. Ianto, let's get off now. I could do with a walk.'

They hadn't really planned what they were going to do for the rest of the day. It was fine and sunny so they walked through the parks stopping to get a burger. They sat and fed the ducks on the Serpentine. Jack was quiet for the rest of the day. That evening they had dinner in the hotel. The food was again amazing. That night all Jack wanted was to be held close. It had been a tough day. Little did they realise that they would look back upon this time as the lull before the storm.

The chapter title comes from

'They're changing guard at Buckingham Palace etc

Said Alice (well maybe soon!)

**Thanks for those who review regularly and for those who have favourited since the last chapter. Have I mentioned that I love getting the reviews?**


	70. Chapter 58

**I managed to get this written in one go as the bunnies were biting yesterday. The next several chapters will mix in sections of Fragments and Exit Wounds with my own ideas. I've no idea how many this will be as they often write themselves. I'll be mixing a bit of Doctor Who in this as well. Hope you like it and reviews are wonderful.**

**Oh and guess who's back?**

Chapter 58 – Bombshells

After another wonderful breakfast they'd left the hotel on a high. It had been a wonderful couple of days. Ianto shivered slightly recalling Jack's hands soaping his back in the shower that morning and then soaping other areas. He wondered if they could afford a shower with that much space; perhaps they could get a wet room. This time, at least, they'd been dressed by the time Eduardo arrived with breakfast. They'd packed their cases and Eduardo had taken them down, ready for when they left. Ianto had laughed as Paul had escorted them to the taxi. Jack had given him and Eduardo large tips.

'Thank you, Sir and if you're ever in London again it will be my pleasure to serve you both.'

Ianto could guess exactly what services Paul wanted to offer. He looked at Jack's wide smile again and wondered. 'No,' he thought, 'stop torturing yourself.' All the same he couldn't stop himself thinking about Jack's sex life in the past.

The train journey back to Newport hadn't been quite as straightforward as the journey to London. They were delayed and the train was very busy. Jack buried his head in his paper. Ianto could tell that he was worried about seeing John Smith that afternoon. Something was obviously up with their headmaster.

It was after midday when they finally got home. As soon as they came in the back door Myfanwy threw herself at them, licking anywhere she could find and frantically wagging her tail.

'I think someone missed us,' Ianto said. They found the note from Aidan saying that Myfanwy had been out for an hour that morning. Jack let her out into the garden and she ran around, returning constantly to check that they were still there.

'I'll make us a couple of omelettes for lunch,' Ianto offered. 'Ham and mushroom do you?'

'Yeah, anything. I'll dump the bags upstairs and ring the Doc.'

Ianto could hear Jack on the phone but not what he said. He cooked the food and made the coffee placing the plates and mugs on the kitchen table. He sat down waiting for Jack. A couple of minutes later he appeared.

'John said to meet him at school, so I've said I'll be there at 2.30. Something's up Ianto and its not just to do with Michael, Rose's son. I've known him for years and I know when he's hedging.'

'Well, only one way you're going to find out. You'll have to wait until this afternoon. Now, eat before this is stone cold.'

An hour later Jack set off after kissing Ianto goodbye.

'I'll just get on with a bit of work and unpacking. Or I could look at a few websites to see if I can find us a house. I could even make a few appointments as long as you like my choices.'

'Yeah, see what you can find, Ianto. We want a house with four bedrooms and preferably an office. We need an enclosed garden and something leading to the beach would be good. I'll ring you if I need to. Don't worry, Ianto. I'm sure it will turn out to be something and nothing.'

As he watched Jack get in to the SUV Ianto couldn't help feeling a strong sense of foreboding. 'Come on Jones, pull yourself together,' he said before turning back into the house.

Strangely, as he drove to the school, Jack felt that same sense of impending doom. The Doc was definitely holding out on him but what about? He hoped that it wasn't anything to do with Gray. He knew that by marrying Ianto this made him Jack's heir. It would mean that Ianto would inherit half of the hotel if anything happened to him. Once Gray found out about the partnership how would he react? After all he'd already arranged for someone to assault Ianto, though Jack accepted that it was Adam's idea to take things as far as he had. He indicated right and pulled into the car park, putting his car next to John's. There were a few other vehicles around, probably belonging to the cleaners and the workmen. They were having the technology area refurbished to accommodate the new engineering course they'd introduced.

Jack walked into the entrance. He could tell that the cleaners had been in sprucing things up for the start of term. He put his head into the general office and said hello to Cynthia and then he made his way to the head's office. He looked in next door and was surprised not to find Donna typing away. He could hear John on the phone but knocked and went in. John beckoned him to sit and finished speaking.

'Sorry, I was just talking to the college liaison for the engineering course. You're looking good, Jack; obviously wedded bliss agrees with you. I'm sorry about yesterday but Michael was having more tests and I didn't want to leave Rose. Mickey is away with Martha in New Zealand. They've gone for four weeks, so it would be difficult for them to come back just like that.'

'Do they have any idea what it is yet?' Jack asked.

'They're being pretty cagey and they say they want to make sure, but there seems to be something wrong with his physical development. He suddenly began to have difficulty walking. They've done DNA tests on him and Rose, but they need Mickey as well. Rose decided not to bother him while he was away but he's back on Friday. We'll know more then, I suppose.'

'But that's not why I'm here, is it, Doc? Come on what's on your mind? Something has happened with this place, hasn't it?'

'Yeah, I had a phone call from John Frobisher last week. You know he got himself co-opted onto the governors. Well, it seems that Harriet has resigned. She said that it was getting too much for her apparently. In both our absences they decided to hold an emergency meeting. I'd gone away with Rose for a few days while the kids were staying with Jackie, Rose's Mum in London. There were some new appointments made and apparently we have a new Chair of governors but I don't know who. What Frobisher did tell me was that the governors have decided to seek academy status.'

'What! You can't be serious, Doc. You know how I feel about that. I'd have to leave this place and that would tear me apart.'

'Yeah, I know Jack, and I feel the same. I know it's supposed to give me more power but I've a feeling that this new Chair is going to be very hands on. I don't even know who he is and it's so frustrating. I'm told he wants to introduce himself.'

'I can tell you who he is,' a voice beyond the door said. Both men in the office froze. They both knew that voice all too well. John Hart stepped into the room. Jack wondered how it was possible for someone to look so smug. He repeated, 'I know who your new Chair is, as he contracted me. I suppose I should explain that I have a new job. I've set myself up as a consultant to schools seeking academy status and I'm due to meet with your governors next week. I must admit I was surprised as I didn't expect you to be in favour of that. So, Jack, you're looking well, been anywhere nice? We should have a drink some time and catch up.'

'John, you know I have nothing to say to you,' Jack replied through gritted teeth.

'Anyway, would you like to know who your new Chair is? It's quite a coup for the school to get him on board.'

'For God's sake Hart, just tell us!' Jack could hear the tension in the Doc's voice.

'Well, as I said, it's quite a coup. I expect Sir Kaled will prove quite an asset with his connections and money. His cyber-technology business produces cutting edge stuff. Come to think of it didn't his firm take over your Dad's some time back?'

Jack watched as all the colour drained out of the Doc's face; he was as white as a sheet and his hand was shaking as he gripped the pen.

'Doc, who is this bloke? I've vaguely heard the name. Hart, you obviously know something more about what's going on.'

'His full name is Sir Kaled Davros and I can't wait to hear his ideas for this place. Cat got your tongue, headmaster? You've gone awfully pale.'

'Get out, Hart! Just get out now!' John Smith rose to his full height and bellowed. Jack couldn't ever remember him doing that. 'What the hell was going on?' he wondered.

'Okay, I can take a hint; I'll get going but I'll be back.' Hart turned and strode out.

'Who is he, Doc? Who is this man and what does he have to do with your family?' By now his friend had slumped back into his seat.

'Twenty five years ago my Dad had a small firm making components for computers, when things were still a bit new. He came up with this idea with his partner; the partner sold him out and gave the idea to Davros, who then claimed it as his own. My Dad lost the court case and the cost of paying the legal fees bankrupted him. He had to sell the company at a rock bottom price to Davros and he went on to make a fortune out of Dad's idea. I can't imagine why he would be interested in being the Chair of governors at a school like this. He'll have an agenda. Getting academy status will just be part of it. You can forget humanities and a rounded education; there won't be any of that. In his world there's no such thing as knowledge for knowledge's sake. Shit, Jack, what the hell are we going to do?'

'Fight him, of course. We can't take this lying down. We have friends on the governors. Where were the teacher governors? Oh, don't tell me, they were away as well. They really knew what they were doing didn't they?'

The phone rang. 'Yeah, Rose, I'm on my way now. I've spoken to Jack. I'll be about an hour.' He put the phone down.

'Get off, Jack. Go and see Ianto and enjoy the rest of your holiday. I'll ring you if I hear anything and in the meantime we can rally the troops.'

'Okay, Doc, I am a bit tired after the last few days. Ianto and I are going house hunting, if we can find anytime and we need to put our houses on the market too. We want to get somewhere together. Try not to worry, Doc. There must be something we can do.'

Jack wasn't really looking when he left the building; his mind was bubbling over with all that he'd found out. He stopped suddenly when he came to the driver's side of his car. Next to it Hart was sitting in a little red MG.

'Like it? I bought it as a present to myself now I'm a consultant. I don't know what gave it away but I think the Doc is a little upset with the new choice of Chair.'

'How did you know we'd be here now? It can't be a coincidence that you've just turned up.'

'Never could fool you for long could I, Jack? Truth, I had inside info from Frobisher, so I just waited until you turned up this afternoon. Oh, I see you have a wedding ring on your finger, Jack. So Eye Candy made an honest man of you then, did he? Who'd have thought it, Jack Harkness finally tied down.' Jack watched as the smirk crossed the other man's face.

'Still, its not the first time you've been tied down is it, Jack? Does Eye Candy know about your little proclivities then?'

'That was always more about what you wanted, John, not me.'

'Strange, I didn't hear you complain at the time. Well, not enough to make me stop!'

'No, I was foolish enough to think I loved you. Now, when I think what I have with Ianto, I can't imagine what I ever saw in you and why I let you do the things you did, I'll never know. Yes, John, I enjoyed some of what we did together, but in the end it became more about power than fun, with you just pushing my boundaries. I came to hate you for the way you made me feel about myself. It's always been about mind games with you, John, hasn't it?'

'You know me too well, Jack and talking of games and the people who like to play them, I spoke to Gray a few days ago. He sends his congratulations on your nuptials by the way. Whoops, I forgot to mention that I already knew about you and Eye Candy.'

Before Jack could answer this second bombshell, Hart turned on the car engine.

'Listen to how she purrs, Jack. Oh, and by the way, Gray said to ask if you've changed your will. He seemed very concerned that I should ask. Bye Jack, see you soon. Take care and kiss Eye Candy for me. Well, in fact you could do an awful lot more.' With that he headed out of the car park leaving Jack rooted to the spot.

'Was that a threat?' he wondered. Gray knew about him and Ianto. It felt like a threat. All Jack could think was that Ianto was home, on his own and if Hart had been sent here to distract him…. He jumped in the SUV and headed out as fast as he could.


	71. Chapter 59

**Author's note**

**I wondered what to do about this chapter and I've had real problems deciding whether to publish it as it is written here. This is definitely M rated but I don't want to make the whole story M rated so there is a warning here. I hope that is alright. There are issues of a sexual nature explored by Jack and Ianto as they talk about Jack's past. There are further notes at the end of the chapter.**

**I have been writing this story now for a year having published the first chapter on 11/11/09. This has become part of my life and thanks to all those who have read any of it and for sticking with me. I will be continuing until the end of CoE and then who know about TW4.**

Chapter 59 - Mind Games

Jack was grateful that there were no police cars around that afternoon as he hit speeds of over 90 mph, racing down the M4, when traffic would allow. He dodged in between the cars as best he could. All he could think was that Hart had been a distraction. He wanted to ring Ianto to check but he couldn't or wouldn't do that and there was no way he was going to stop; it was a Catch-22 situation. He swung the car into the drive, pulled the handbrake and hoped, as he pressed the button, that the car was locked when he burst into the house. He could hear music coming from upstairs.

'Ianto, Ianto are you up there?' he shouted and began to run up the stairs. Ianto appeared at the top and Jack let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He hugged Ianto until he realised that the other man was struggling to breathe.

'Hey, I missed you too,' Ianto said, 'but it's only been an hour and a half since I saw you. I was just doing some sorting up here. What's up? You look like you've seen a ghost. What is it, Jack?'

'I just needed to know that you were okay. Leave whatever you're doing and come downstairs. I need to talk to you and I need a drink.'

Ianto expected Jack to head for the kitchen but instead he went into the living room and poured a whiskey, drank it and then poured and drank another just as quickly. Ianto watched; Jack rarely drank in the house and he'd never seen him drink at this time of the day. He took the bottle from him as he was about to pour another.

'Sit down, cariad. I'll get us some coffee and I'll find the Hobnobs, then you can tell me what this is all about.'

When he returned Jack was sitting on the sofa with Myfanwy in his arms. Recognising her owner's distress she sat quietly, allowing herself to be stroked and petted. Ianto put the mugs down and sat next to Jack.

'Right, what is it? What did the Doc have to tell you and why were you worried about me when you got home?'

Jack wasn't sure where to begin. 'Hart was there.'

'What! What the hell was he doing there?'

'He turned up while I was talking to the Doc, spreading his usual level of maliciousness. He's got a new job; he's now a consultant advisor for schools seeking academy status, which according to the Doc, our new Chair of governors is going to do. Just grab your laptop a minute will you and Google Kaled Davros.'

'Who's he? Hang on I think I've vaguely heard the name. Wasn't he on some business programme recently?'

'Yeah, I expect so. He's our new Chair and when Hart told John the news he went white. I've never seen him look so despondent. It seems this Davros ruined the Doc's Dad and put him out of business. He's also likely to want to seek academy status and change everything about what we do. You can say goodbye to the humanities and anything artistic and hello to business and how to make money. I've even heard of schools where the staff can't bring their own drinks or packed lunches, so they have to buy them in school, to make money for whatever company is providing them.'

Ianto looked at the information laid out before him about Davros. 'Seems that's not all he's about. His religious views are pretty extreme as well.'

They both read the information. Jack wondered about Gray and the organisation he'd set up called RESET. From what he was reading it would seem that this Davros and Gray had many views in common; was that just a coincidence?

'I don't think he's going to like having a gay assistant head who's had a civil partnership with the head of RE, not looking at these reports.'

'No, Jack, I don't think so either. What are we going to do?'

'Exactly what I told the Doc; we'll fight. He also told me that they've been doing tests on Rose's son; they think its something genetic but they're waiting for Mickey to return on Friday to check on him. They're not saying much until they're sure. I can tell that the Doc is worried though and now this bombshell.'

'What exactly did Hart say, Jack? He's obviously spooked you.'

'It was his mentioning Gray that did it.' Jack wondered how much he should say but they'd promised they wouldn't keep anymore secrets.

'When he mentioned Gray he said that Gray knew about our partnership and he said that Gray had asked whether I'd changed my will. If anything happens to me, Ianto, you'll inherit my half of the hotel. Before it was going to Gray; I've never bothered to change things but now everything is different. I was scared that he'd do something to harm you; I still am, Ianto. I want you to take care and not go anywhere on your own. I can't risk losing you, Ianto; you mean everything to me.'

Ianto took hold of Jack's hand. 'Jack, I can't live like that, I won't live like that. I won't live like I'm covered in bubble wrap. Surely he can't do anything to me. Mind you, it looks like this Davros will want to get rid of us anyway, judging by what's written here about his views. Although, I can imagine RE would be compulsory for all students, but with a somewhat different emphasis. Academies have far more independence over what they teach and this fundamentalist interpretation of belief has been an issue in other schools as well. But, Jack, the rest of the staff won't have this or the students and parents. We're known for the liberal ethos of our school, you only need to look at our mission statement. We were given outstanding for our policies on diversity.' He looked at Jack's face.

'What is it really? Do you think that Gray is likely to be working with Hart and this Davros?'

'I wouldn't put it past him. He'll stay in the background but academies have to go out to tender and so Gray could easily bid to run one; he has the money. Shit, this is serious.'

'Look, Jack, there's no point in worrying until things move further. It could all be nothing. Until the governors meet, its just speculation.'

He pulled up some pages on the Internet. 'Look, I've found some houses to visit. I really like this one, even if it is a bit expensive and is a bungalow. It's in Sully and the garden looks over the Channel. We can go and see it tomorrow at ten; I've checked. If it's not for us we can look at some more. I've also got an estate agent coming round to give us a valuation for here tomorrow and I've warned my tenant. The good news is that she's interested in buying mine so we can get that done quickly. Come on, Jack, its not all doom and gloom.'

'No, you're right and I've got you, Ianto and that's all that really matters to me now. Perhaps I should sell my half of the hotel as well. I'll find out what the legal position is. Now, let's have a look at this house.'

They sat and looked at the information. Ianto knew he was already three quarters in love with the place. It was near enough to get to work. The garden was big enough for Myfanwy and David and Mica would love it. It was within walking distance of Sully Island and a decent pub. It had four bedrooms, three reception rooms and a largish kitchen. It didn't have a conservatory but there was room to build one. But it was the view that made it special. They could access the beach via a gate at the back. Somewhere in the back of his mind his pride was telling him that he couldn't afford half of this but he knew Jack wouldn't care. The double garage would also be useful. He wondered what the neighbours would be like.

'Oh and I've decided that you're cooking tonight,' Ianto explained. 'You're making your pasta special and garlic bread. I've got tiramisu for afters.' He was trying not to wince as Jack dunked Hobnobs into his coffee.

'Isn't that cold by now?' he asked.

'Yeah, that's why I'm dunking these and okay I'll make dinner.'

They settled and watched a couple of programmes they'd recorded. Ianto phoned Rhiannon and invited them round for Sunday lunch. He knew Mica wanted to wear her bridesmaid dress, so Jack agreed to do the wedding vows again, especially for her. Ianto generally stayed out of the kitchen when Jack cooked; it was safer, and he knew that Jack would use every pan. He was glad they had the dishwasher.

They ate on their laps and watched anything on the TV, curled against each other, laughing at an episode of Dad's Army that they'd watched time and time again. By ten both were yawning. Ianto let Myfanwy out for a run around the garden and made cocoa to take upstairs. They drank it while reading in bed. Myfanwy settled down in her basket in the corner.

Some hours later, Ianto found himself unable to sleep. He tried to think of things to help but his mind wandered all over what had happened with Adam and what Jack's relationship with John Hart had been like. He knew Jack loved him but would he always be enough. All his sexual experience came from Lisa and he man lying next to him. He'd hardly watched anything that could be considered really pornographic. He'd never even done anything vaguely unusual and yet his mind wondered about what Hart had told him about Jack. Would Jack want more from him? Would Jack need more? He had no idea how he felt about that. What would he do if Jack wanted to tie him to the bedstead, or spank him or use some sort of sex toy. God, he was 28 and he felt like a naïve 15 year old compared to Jack. He wondered if Jack had a box of toys hidden somewhere.

Ianto had to admit that sex with Jack was fantastic. That thought on its own was enough 'out there' for Ianto but there was always the thought that questioned what it would be like to do something different. He was curious about whether he'd enjoy being more adventurous. Would he enjoy being completely helpless with Jack in control, doing whatever he wanted? Jack would sometimes leave marks on his skin but then he'd done that as well. He realised with a jolt that he'd enjoyed inflicting pain on another person. There was also that other niggly thought that had crept into his mind while they were in London when, for a moment, he'd wondered what it would be like if they'd taken Paul the porter up on his offer. Is this what happened? Were you straight one minute, gay the next and then contemplating a threesome in a major London hotel? No, he didn't really think so. He knew he didn't want to share Jack; the thought of Jack being with anyone else appalled him and frightened him in equal measure. But could you fancy the same person forever? Could that one person be enough forever? He wanted to believe that this was achievable. After all he'd just committed himself to being with the same man forever, forsaking all others. He felt the warmth of the man lying next to him. He loved him so much. He loved touching him, that feeling in the end of your fingers as you lightly ran the tips over someone else's skin. It was like electricity, like little pricks of electricity. With those fingers he felt the softness in some places and the strength in others. He loved the curves; Lisa'd had curves as well and he'd loved cupping her arse as he held her. Had he always had a thing for bottoms then? He loved to massage Jack's back as they lay together in the bath, then Jack would lean back and Ianto would stroke his chest and feel his nipples between his fingers. Kissing Jack was nothing like kissing Lisa; sometimes it was so soft and at other times it felt like a fight to see who could kiss the hardest, for the longest. He even enjoyed it when Jack had a six o' clock shadow and was really scratchy. Jack didn't have a hairy chest; it was smooth, but Ianto had discovered that he liked to feel the little soft hairs around Jack's cock. He would roll them between his fingers and pull on them gently, teasing Jack until he begged him to pay more attention elsewhere. And then there was discovering how much he liked to suck Jack and be fucked by him. As his brother in law put it so succinctly, he was 'taking it up the arse.' This was what he did and the feelings were incredible; feeling Jack moving inside him, hitting that spot which he hadn't even known existed, feeling him come and his own muscles contracting around Jack when he did the same. He'd never forget that first time and how it felt. He knew that he craved the man next to him, like an addict craved the next drink or the next hit. He knew that even now his body was responding to the mere thought of what he could do with Jack and there was that familiar itch to scratch. Men always wore their interest on their sleeve, so to speak.

'I hope that's because you're thinking about me,' a voice in the darkness said suddenly, causing him to jump as Jack reached out a hand towards him.

Ianto didn't know what to do or how to react. He mumbled something about needing to go to the loo and got up swiftly. By the time he returned Jack was sat up in bed, with the light on. Ianto found he couldn't look at him as he got back in under the cover. He felt like a kid who'd been caught playing with himself. It was weird.

'Ianto, what is it. I'm sorry I shouldn't have made fun.'

'It's alright Jack, it's nothing. Come on let's get some sleep.'

'No, Ianto, there's obviously something bothering you and it's not just being caught with a very early morning stiffy. We said no secrets remember. Why the guilty look? What or who were you thinking about?'

'If you must know I was thinking about us.'

'Well, that's alright then. I'd certainly have the same problem if I thought about you for any length of time. I can get hard just thinking about the way you run your tongue behind my knees because you know it drives me wild or when you run your finger around the groove at the top of my arse. I can't think of any part of me that you haven't explored with those talented fingers or that oh so fabulous tongue of yours. The things you make me feel, Ianto Jones. Being with you gets me the whole package. I get to be in love with the sexiest man on the planet and I can touch him as well and he touches me. How good is that? You are everything I've ever wanted, Ianto and you're all I'll ever need, all wrapped up in the most glorious parcel of loveliness.'

'Am I though, Jack? Am I really enough? Will I always be enough?' Jack sat up, alert now, wondering where this was coming from.

'Is that what you've been thinking about alone in the dark? Ianto, we've just made the biggest commitment two people can make to each other and already you've got doubts.'

'God, no Jack, not about us and not about the way I feel about you; I've never been more certain about something in the whole of my life, it's just that …'

'What? Its Hart being back, isn't it? It's because I was with him before and now he's back around. Are you still worrying about what he said about me and him?'

Ianto just nodded.

'Come on, tell me. I have a past, Ianto, but I can't help you deal with it if I don't know what you're worrying about. I can tell you that there's no way I'd go back to him. Any love I thought I had for him is well and truly dead. He's still handsome but there's no way I want that sort of relationship again.'

'What do you mean, Jack? What sort of relationship did you have? I have all sorts of visions on my head, visions of you and him and what you might have done together and ….. whether you miss it. I just feel a bit tame in comparison. Is there anything you want me to do, Jack? I'm only just getting my head around having sex with a man and the fact that I love being with you and all that we do together, but I know that there are other pleasures and things that people do. I've never really done anything….. I'm not even sure how to describe it.'

'Is there something you think you'd like to do?' Jack asked quietly.

'I don't know,' Ianto replied. 'When you leave marks, when you've caught me with your teeth or raked your nails down my back it feels good that little sensation of pain, but do I feel a craving for more – not really. But you're avoiding my question, Jack. Do you miss what you did with John?'

He stopped for a moment and swallowed. 'Jack, what did you do? He hinted at things. Can you talk about it? You don't have to, because a lot of me doesn't want to know, but there's a niggle, there's a part of me that keeps trying to picture it and I don't know why or how to stop it. Shit, sometimes I feel so straight laced, if you know what I mean.'

'Look, Ianto if I tell you about me and him it's going to open some wounds and some memories that I'm not over keen on exploring. There are things we did which I've tried to forget, things that make me shudder now. When I first met John I was bowled over. He was so charismatic, a force of nature. I'd been with men and women and had my share of one night stands and adventures but John was different. I loved him absolutely and he betrayed that love in so many ways that eventually he killed it stone dead. When we first got together the sex was fantastic but he pushed and pushed to see what I'd do, whether I'd go with him, what I'd allow him to do with me. He loved the power and I gave it to him.'

'But Jack, you're one of the strongest, most together men I know. I don't get it. Why did you let him do things which I can see now that you didn't want him to do?'

'I don't know; it's so hard to explain. I wanted his attention. I wasn't some love struck teenager. I didn't want to look stupid; I wanted to play the game and I didn't want to lose him. Then, somewhere deep inside, I began to think it was what I deserved. In the rest of my life I was just the same Jack but as soon as I got home it was different. I can't explain it, Ianto; I really can't. I let him tie me up, which I had no problem with. I let him hit me. It was playful to begin with but then the rituals began. He introduced me to these clubs so I could see what was possible. He never made me join in but I knew he'd want to do the same to me, to play with me. I was alright when it was just the two of us; I could handle it. Sometimes, he even gave me the control, or appeared to. Then things changed. He started bringing people home, men and women. He liked to watch them fuck me and he wanted me to watch him fucking them. It wasn't what I wanted. I couldn't do it. I didn't want anyone else involved and finally I left him, after five years. The Doc took me in because I'd sold my house and I didn't want to be alone. And yes, you can tell me that I'm rich enough to just go and buy somewhere but it took me a while to get my act together. I thought he might come after me, but he never did. I heard about him at times but I didn't see him. I had the odd flings but nothing major and then you came along and somehow I knew that you were the one. Don't ask me how and I know it's soppy and sentimental, but I just knew. Making love with you is truly amazing. You are totally giving, Ianto. Yeah, you demand I do things but you never make me feel bad about myself in any way. When you touch me my body comes alive and I feel sexy and beautiful but you also make me feel strong and powerful. This is going to sound so Mills and Boon but you complete me. When we're together and you're in me, or I'm in you, I neither know nor care where we begin or end. The way you hold me or how you lie with your head on my chest and I hold you. This is my heaven on Earth. I love you Ianto. I can honestly say, hand on heart, that I have never loved anyone the way I love you. Now, please kiss me.'

Ianto leaned over and pressed his lips against Jack's. He felt the other man's arms go around him, pulling him close, hands which began to touch, to explore, to feel, to run gently over those places that they knew so well. Ianto felt his groin push forward instinctively into Jack's. He pulled away and began to kiss down Jack's chest, licking and nipping at the skin. He ran his fingers over the hair around Jack's cock, stroking it along the bottom, feeling it grow under his touch. He ran his fingers over Jack's thighs. His mouth now moved to capture Jack, sucking and licking, hearing him moaning. He looked up, eyes questioning.

'What do you want, Jack?'

'I need you inside me, around me. I want to feel you everywhere.' Some time later Ianto moved inside Jack as they spooned together, his arms around him, his mouth placing small kisses along Jack's shoulder and the back of his neck, reaching to suck on an ear lobe, pushing forward as Jack pushed back. Holding Jack's cock in his hand, he gradually stroked with more urgency until he felt Jack come and, responding to the sensation of the muscles contracting around him, he followed his lover into that bubble where there was nothing but them and the pleasure they brought to each other. They lay entwined for some time, just listening to each other breathe.

'I love you so much, Jack Harkness,' he whispered as he gently sucked once again on an earlobe. 'I don't care where you've been before or what you've done. Whatever we do, we do it together. When I made those vows I meant them; for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, till death do we part.'

'Thank you,' Jack replied, struggling to push the words out. Luckily, Ianto didn't see the tears that appeared in his eyes. He just felt the other man pull him closer. He wasn't to know how those last words brought that sense of impending doom crashing into Jack's mind once again.

Extra author's note

I hope not to offend anyone with the view expressed about certain religious beliefs in this story. My view is that people can believe what they want as long as they don't use those beliefs as a reason to persecute or prosecute anyone else. There are some academy school in Britain being run by people with the beliefs I have described

Academy schools were introduced by the previous government. They are independent from local control and get money directly from the government. They are often funded by groups outside education. Many have changed curriculums and moved away from subjects like history and other humanities. Sorry I did history at Uni and it appals me that schools would choose to marginalise this subject. I will admit that I am biased in this regard and that these views are my own but then it's my story.


	72. Chapter 60

**I have a little request to make and I hope you won't mind. Tomorrow will be the first anniversary of this story. I first started posting it here a year ago. Each chapter has been read by at least 200 people and it would be lovely to hear what you think and what has kept you reading. What have you enjoyed the most? I love writing the banter between Jack and Ianto and also Tosh. My favourite inventions are Daz and Aaron and they will be back. I loved writing the prom and the weddings. The most challenging chapters were probably the one set in Afghanistan and those involving Adam. So if you've time it would be great to hear from you.**

**Lastly, thank you. This story has become part of my life and I will be following Torchwood until the end but remember this is my version so anything can happen.**

**This chapter is entirely fluffy, smutty and fun. It probably skims an M rating for sexual banter between two drunk people.**

Chapter 60 – New Toys

Ianto jerked awake abruptly when the alarm went off at 8.15. He found that Jack was wrapped around him. He heard him groan into his ear as the Breakfast Show on radio 2 assailed his senses.

'Want to stay here,' Jack mumbled, pulling Ianto closer. Ianto would have been happy to do the same; it was warm in the room, despite the window being open and it smelt of sex and sweat. Ianto remembered that they'd fallen asleep without cleaning up.

'I need to shower, Jack. You're going to have to let me go,' he said gently.

'Don't want to; you smell too good. You smell all you-ey.' Jack buried his nose into Ianto's hair.

'We are alright, aren't we, Ianto?' he asked cautiously.

'Yes Jack, of course we're alright and we've got a house to visit this morning. There's also an estate agent coming here this afternoon to give us a value for this place. So we need to get out of here and into the shower.' Jack finally began to remove his arms and legs from around Ianto, hoping that they would shower together.

Ianto pulled himself to sit on the edge of the bed and realised how sticky he still was. He allowed himself a small smile before he turned and said, 'so are you going to join me then?' He dashed to the bathroom knowing that Jack wouldn't be far behind him. They spent ten minutes washing each other down, moving against each other. It took another 15 minutes to get dressed and they were downstairs just before nine.

'We'd better grab something on the way,' Ianto said. 'There's a McDonald's on the roundabout nearby, at the bottom of the link road. We can grab a bagel and I'll swallow quickly so I don't taste the coffee.' He caught the look from Jack who was remembering what had happened a few minutes earlier.

'Jack! Don't look at me like that. It was all your fault anyway. Why is it so impossible to say no to you no matter how much of a hurry we're in?'

'Must be my animal magnetism,' Jack replied and then kissing him added, 'and because you love me.'

'You know I adore you, Jack but we need to get going.'

Ianto drove as he knew the way to Barry, having taken David and Mica to the beach more often. They pulled off the roundabout and got something to eat and drink. They followed the signs to Sully, along side the chemical firms which were all along this part of the coast. At night the place was alive with little silvery lights. They drove through the village until Jack said, 'turn right just near the Sully Plastics club.'

'The road to Sully Island is just further on. We could go for lunch depending how long this takes,' Ianto said. 'Or we could just walk along the beach until its open.'

They followed the road around almost to the end. 'It's that one,' Ianto said. He drank a few quick mouthfuls of the coffee, grimaced and then ate a couple of bits of bagel. A flash BMW pulled in behind them.

'I guess that'll be the estate agent, Jack quipped, laughing. Ianto nudged him.

'Wow, have you seen the car over there?' There was a little red Boxster parked next to an SUV, much like their own. Suddenly, a couple of dogs came racing out of the door, followed by their owner.

'Jack, Harris, get back here,' he yelled. By this stage the Spaniel was sniffing around Ianto's legs.

'Sorry, don't worry, he's not going to do anything but lick you to death.' The man did a bit of a double take when he saw Jack.

'We're just looking at the house,' Ianto explained.

'Well, it is lovely here and we're all very friendly. I'll leave you to it.' He gathered the dogs inside, looking back once more as he closed the door.

The estate agent was introduced himself. 'This is a lovely house you've chosen to look at and we've had a few viewers,' he explained. This was, of course, agent-speak for you'd better get a bid in quickly.

'That's fine,' Jack said. 'We're cash buyers and we don't need to sell our current properties to finance it.'

Ianto paused for a moment realising that Jack was proposing to spend over half a million pounds, just like that, without even selling his house.

'So this is the entrance drive with room for three cars as well as there being a double garage. There is also internal access to the garage and the doors are automatic.' The agent opened the front door which led into an area with lots of doors leading off.

'So gentlemen, living spaces or bedrooms first?' the agent asked.

They chose the former and were taken into a large living room. It was gorgeous, with an amazing fireplace. It connected to a dining room which led into a largish kitchen. It had everything you could want.

'Are either of you chefs, then?' the agent asked.

'Jack likes to dabble,' Ianto explained. 'As long as there's a dishwasher we'll be fine!'

'I expect you'd like to see outside now. There's another smaller day room here which has French doors leading out. The study is just across there next to the extra toilet. So,' he said, throwing open the doors, 'this is what sells this place. You could add a conservatory here and the main bedroom also has views this way. As you can see the garden is mostly lawned, after this patio area and the gate to the beach is over there.'

They walked across the lawn. The day was warm and the sun glinted off the sea. They could see the island further along and children playing among the rock pools.

'David and Mica would love it here,' Ianto said. Jack thought Steven would as well. That was something else he had to make a decision about. He looked out over the water. It was beautiful here. Ianto put his arm through his.

'So what do you think?' Jack turned around and looked at the house. He'd never considered living in a bungalow; that was what you did when you were old. Mind you this one was huge.

'I think its everything we hoped it would be.' At the back of his mind was the thought that the quicker they moved house the less likely they were to be found.

'Let's have a look at the bedrooms. We could put in a pool like next door.'

There were four bedrooms. The main one was huge with views out to sea and an en-suite with the biggest shower Jack had ever seen in a house. The others were all a decent size and there was a family bathroom. They went back into the big living room and sat down.

'So what do you think? The owners are looking for a quick sale hence the price because they're emigrating and as I say, we've ha a bit of interest.'

Jack looked at Ianto. 'You want this don't you,' he said simply.

'Yeah I do; I think it's wonderful, Jack. It would be our first home together.' This was enough for Jack.

'Can you contact the owners now?' Jack asked. 'Tell them we'll pay the asking price and we can complete within the week.'

The agent raised his eyebrows and looked impressed. 'You don't want a survey or anything. I think everything is going to be fine but most people want a survey first.'

'We'll deal with anything,' Jack said

Ten minutes later the owners had accepted the offer and, as Ianto kissed Jack and the estate agent blushed, they both realised that this really was a new start for them both, and a new challenge.

It had taken sometime to go around the house after the discussions as they'd looked around again, talking about what they'd put where and what extra furniture they might need. They decided to go and sit on the beach. Parking the car next to the pub they walked along the beach and sat on some rocks, looking out to sea.

'Thank you,' Ianto said. 'I could never have a house like this without you paying more than half.'

'I'm just glad you didn't let stupid pride get in the way. I was a bit worried that you might. With any luck we can sort out the move within the next few days. I wonder if we could do it on Tuesday. We're back at work on Wednesday for the PAD and then the kids are in on Thursday. I'll ring the estate agent and ask.'

Within 15 minutes of him ringing he was told that the occupiers would be out at the weekend as they could put everything in storage and stay with relatives.

'Can we really do this, Jack? Ianto asked excitedly. 'We need movers who can do Tuesday and its really short notice.'

Jack got out his phone again and logged on to the Internet. He found several moving firms and began to ask. On the fourth one he had success as they'd had a cancellation. Jack agreed to pay over the odds and it was sorted just like that.

'Money talks I guess,' he said as Ianto enveloped him in a hug.

'I'm going to ring Tosh. I have to tell someone, Jack, and she should be back from Leeds now. I said I'd ring her, and then we can have something for lunch.'

'Tosh, yeah, it's me. I'm fine. Yeah I'd love to come round tonight.' He looked at Jack who was mouthing, 'packing!'

'No, Jack won't mind. I've got some news; we're moving to Sully. We're there now. It's the most gorgeous house, Tosh. I'll show you the pictures on the website. We're just going to have a bit of lunch now at the pub nearby. Pizza tonight will be fine.' He mouthed to Jack. 'That's okay isn't it?' Jack nodded.

'Okay, I'll see you around 6.30. Yeah, we've lots of gossip to catch up on.' He closed the phone.

'I'll drive you tonight and pick you up,' Jack said. 'You'll be able to have a drink then.'

Of course that wasn't the real reason. Ianto knew it, but he agreed all the same. He was too happy to argue now.

They had a lovely lunch and then drove home. The estate agent arrived and valued the house. Jack was pleasantly surprised and the agent said the house would surely sell, especially as there was no real chain and vacant possession.

Later Jack dropped Ianto at Tosh's, kissing him as he got out of the car. 'I'll come back at 11, because I know you two will just lose track of time. I'm going to start in my office. I've got some boxes in the cellar. Have fun and don't drink too much!' He watched as Ianto went into Owen's house where Tosh was now living. He looked around but there was nothing suspicious.

Ianto hugged Tosh long and hard on the doorstep. They'd last seen each other over two weeks ago at the wedding. Ianto had missed her. He was dreading her leaving, but she would be at the end of term, if she found a teaching job or not. With her skills she could work for herself or get a job in business.

'Coffee or shall we start on the wine. I'm ready to eat now so shall we order?' Tosh asked.

'Yeah, go ahead. I think I'll have the vegetarian, some garlic bread, oh and some wedges. Do they do ice cream? Let's open the wine.'

'Hmm someone's hungry. I thought you'd been out to lunch or has Jack been helping you to work up an appetite again. I'll open the wine and phone the pizza place then you can show me this fabulous new house you've bought and fill me in on all the gossip.'

Tosh sat down with the bottle and poured two glasses. Her laptop was already out and they settled comfortably next to each other on the sofa.

'Oh my God, this house is just wonderful. You are going to have to throw a big house warming party. At least you've plenty of room for the hot tub and you could have a gazebo with lights and everything. And I can't believe that you're really moving in on Tuesday. Do you want a hand? Owen is coming down on Friday but I'm sorted for next term and would love to come and help.'

'Why don't you and Owen come over on Saturday night? We're having Rhi, Johnny and the kids on Sunday. We get the keys then so we're taking them to the pub by the house and then showing them around. Anyhow, how is his lordship on wheels?'

'Busy. It's been good being there with him but he's away a fair bit. He is, however, loving it and he's happy, so I am too. How's wedded bliss then? Are you and Jack still at it like bunnies now that you're an old married couple?'

She saw the shadow cross his face.

'Ianto, what is it?' the doorbell rang. She got up and collected the pizza, while Ianto wondered what he was going to say to her. She'd know about the school soon enough and she was leaving so she'd be safe from Hart and Gray's machinations. But how much did he tell her about Hart and what Jack had said. He needed to talk to someone and he trusted Tosh implicitly. He also knew that Tosh wasn't as inhibited as some people might imagine.

She returned with the pizza and plates.

'Spill, Jones, what's up because something is, I can tell.'

'There are a few things, Tosh. Firstly Jack went to see John Smith yesterday and it seems we have a new Chair of governors. His name is Sir Kaled Davros.'

'Oh, I've heard of him, but isn't he a millionaire? What's he doing with Torchwood High?'

'Yeah, Jack wondered that but then John Hart turned up at the school. He's now an academy advisor. Hart mentioned he'd seen Gray, who asked if Jack had changed his will. Jack thought he was threatening me again. He's worried about what Gray might do. It appears that Davros wants us to be an academy. His views on religion are similar to Gray's so Jack is smelling a conspiracy.'

'What's Hart got to do with this? What's his agenda, because he's bound to have one? He must be getting something out of it.'

'I don't know, Tosh. Look you knew Jack when he was with Hart didn't you? Was he any different?'

'No, not really, but, well, I only knew Hart for a bit before they split up. Jack was Jack but he was much more like he is now when they'd parted; he certainly flirted more. I just thought that he was completely into Hart because he was always on edge wanting to get home if we had a late meeting. I thought it was quite sweet at the time, but now I come to think about it that isn't very Jack like really. Ianto, what's this about? There's no chance Jack would ever go back to him. I know he left when he found that Hart was sleeping around. There was one strange thing I remember; I noticed it a few times. Jack usually pushes his sleeves up. For a little while he wore them long. I remember seeing some read marks on his wrists. To be honest, I thought he was just embarrassed because they were playing games. I mean, after all, who hasn't been tied up at some point?' Ianto blushed.

'What really? Never? You're kidding me.' Ianto shook his head. 'Sorry, I'm making you feel abnormal aren't I?'

'Yeah, it does freak me out a bit. Sometimes I worry about my lack of experience. Hart hinted at all sorts of things that he and Jack had done and after he appeared yesterday, I couldn't get it out of my head that I wasn't enough for Jack. Hell, Tosh, sometimes I can't quite believe that one year after coming home with a girlfriend, albeit one in a coma, that I'm married to a man and having lots of fantastic sex with him. You know I've only been with two people. I've never done anything that could be considered to be – what is it, BDSM?'

'Well, it's not for everyone, Ianto. I'm sure if Jack wanted to play he'd ask. What if he did ask? What would you do? It can be fun you know and there are all sorts of toys out there to play with.' She clicked on the website of a well know supplier, then clicked on the toys for men page.

'I don't even know what some of these do.' Ianto said , but curious all the same.

'Well, let's find out then,' Tosh suggested.

Some time later Ianto certainly felt better educated. He wasn't sure how many times he'd wanted to cross his legs or he'd clenched his buttocks. Tosh watched as he turned his head to one side then the other, looking at the pictures.

'But why does it have a horse's tail?' he asked. 'I mean I can understand the need to have something to pull it out but why that?'

'What about this page? Now you must use these,' Tosh said as she pulled up the page entitled lubes and licks. Ianto was embarrassed to admit that Jack bought theirs. He'd never even really thought about it.

'Well, there's always the chocolate to lick off; now that I could live with,' Ianto said. 'And I like strawberry flavour.'

'Mmm,' Tosh murmured in response.

'Toshiko Sato, you've used chocolate sauce haven't you?'

'And the ice cream,' she added. 'Let's just say that Owen has a surprisingly sweet tooth!'

'So have you got any of these things then?' Ianto asked clicking on the toys for women page. By this stage they'd got through a bottle of wine each and most of the pizza remained uneaten.

'I may have a few,' Tosh said. 'A single girl has to entertain herself.'

'Well, you're not single now,' Ianto observed.

'No and that's why they're upstairs in my drawer.'

'I want to see,' Ianto said excitedly and was off up the stairs before Tosh could stop him. She followed him and found him just opening the drawer as she got there.

'Okay, wait a minute, I'll show you. I don't have that much really.' She reached into a lower drawer and pulled out a box. Ianto's eyebrows raised in a quizzical fashion, at the array in front of him. He picked one up.

'That's a rabbit,' Tosh explained. Ianto looked and giggled as he picked it up and ran his fingers down the sides. The effects of the wine were beginning to hit home with both of them.

'It really has the face of a rabbit,' he said, 'and little ears.' He pressed some of the buttons and felt the rabbit as it vibrated and giggled some more. He went to put the toy in his mouth but before he could Tosh snatched it off him.

'I wouldn't have thought you'd need to practice how to do that properly,' she said, wanting him to reply.

'No I don't,' he leaned forward and whispered even though there was no-one to hear them. 'You'd be amazed what I've learned to manage; Jack is pretty challenging I'll tell you.'

'Really, so swallow or spit?'

'Tosh!' Ianto shouted and then blushed.

'What it's a legitimate question.'

'Okay, I'll tell if you do!' Ianto said.

'Oh swallow definitely, it's so much tidier. Come on then, your turn. I bet Jack has no trouble.'

'Are you impugning my manhood, Toshiko? I'll have you know that tape measures never lie; ask Jack, he'll tell you. But you're right, he is bloody fantastic; the things that man can do with his tongue. All I'm going to say is that I'm a work in progress but progressing very well!'

Ask he spoke Ianto was still running his hand up and down the pink shaft without even realising it.

'Men can use these things as well,' Tosh suggested, handing him something small, silver and bullet shaped.

'Oh yeah,' Ianto said as he touched the top. 'I can imagine using this to play _look no hands_.' Looking again in the box he picked up the next item.

'Pink furry handcuffs?' he said and then gulping at the next item he asked, 'have you ever used this?' Tosh went quiet.

'Yeah, on one special night with Mary; the night of the Christmas do last year.' Ianto remembered what had happened between him and Jack that night and smiled. 'Sorry I was just remembering, that was when I first slept with Jack and we …' The next word he whispered, 'fucked.'

'This sort of makes men redundant really and, oh my, it vibrates as well.' He reached out and hugged her.

'I'm so going to miss you, Tosh, when you go. I can't see me having chats like this with Gwen.' He glanced down at the other drawer and saw something red and black in leather and lace.

'Oh my God, it's a corset. I bet you look bloody amazing in this.'

'I expect you would too,' she said. 'Ever fancied a bit of cross dressing? After all you've both fancied women as well. Can you imagine Jack dressed up like Frank-n-Furter?' At that thought they both dissolved into fits of laughter and were crying on the bed holding on to each other. The phone rang. Between giggles, Tosh told Jack, who was waiting outside, that he could let himself in as they were busy; neither of them had heard him knock as the music was too loud. She gave him the number to the key safe in the garage. A few minutes later Jack appeared at the bedroom door.

'You really shouldn't have a key there, Tosh,' he said, before he saw the toys laid out on the bed along with the corset.

'Sorry, Jack,' Tosh muttered, desperately trying to look serious. 'We were just wondering what you'd look like in this.' She held up the corset.

Ianto lay on the bed with his hands propping up his head. 'Mmmmm you always said that red was my colour.' Sitting up he put the corset around him and pouted. Jack tried but he couldn't keep the smile off his face.

'You are so drunk, Ianto Jones. I think its time you came home to bed.'

'See, Tosh, insatiable. He can't wait to get his hands on my body, can you Jack. I think I'll just borrow this,' he whispered to Tosh pushing something in his pocket.

'Come on, Ianto. Let's get you downstairs and into the car. Tosh, I hold you totally responsible for getting him in this state.'

'Not Tosh's fault. I'm a big boy, Jack. I make my own decisions.'

'And tape measures never lie,' Tosh added following them downstairs. Jack listened to her lock the door as he carried Ianto to the car.

'Do you know, Jack Harkness, I bloody love you. You are so handsome and sexy I'd let you take me here and now and not care who saw.'

'Yes Ianto, but I don't think so. Let's get you home. Come on do up your seat belt.' Ianto put his head on Jack's shoulder and his hand on his thigh.

'Have you ever done it in a car, Jack? We could do it in the back seat.' Then he thought for a moment. 'Naw perhaps not; I'd only have to clean them.'

Jack started the car wanting to get home. 'You do love me don't you, Jack?'

'Yes, Ianto, you know I do.'

'That's alright then,' the younger man replied. Within minutes he was snoring, with his head still resting on Jack's shoulder.

'_It had been an interesting day_,' Jack thought as he listened to Ianto.

Later, as he was helping Ianto to undress, the item Ianto had borrowed fell out of his pocket. Jack pressed the button and felt it vibrate. Ianto smiled sheepishly at him.

'Do you know how to use that, Jack,' he asked.

'Oh yeah,' his partner replied, pining him to the bed. 'I know how to use it!'


	73. Chapter 61

**Sorry this has been delayed but I have written the next two chapters as well. This one is a long one and we're building up to a return to school which will be happening in the next chapter. Reviews are always appreciated and I reply to everyone.**

Chapter 61 – Lovers and Friends

Part 1

The next morning Ianto groaned as he woke. Jack was wandering around the bedroom singing at the top of his voice as he dressed.

'Do you have to be so bloody cheerful?' Ianto asked.

'Sorry I woke up that way. It must be the love of a good man that does it. Come on, work to do. First I'm going to make us a slap up breakfast and then we're going to pack room by room, as we won't have all day tomorrow because a certain someone has invited guests over this weekend.' Jack leaned in and ruffled Ianto's hair. 'You've no-one to blame but yourself and you should have eaten more.'

What I got a vegetarian pizza because you say I need more veg,' Ianto protested.

'But you didn't eat it. This morning we're having the full Welsh.'

'Hmmm, I know what you're version of a full Welsh breakfast usually is!'

'Well not this morning,' Jack replied somewhat tetchily.

'Oh God, you haven't got lava bread have you? Please tell me you haven't. Shit, I think I'm going to be sick.'

Ianto leapt up, stark naked and ran to the bathroom. Jack stood outside listening.

'I'm assuming you're not dead so I'll go down and let Myfanwy out and then set up breakfast.' He heard Ianto groan a response.

Twenty minutes later Jack had made bacon and mushroom omelettes and coffee. Ianto walked into the kitchen. Myfanwy hovered hoping for scraps. Jack looked up at the vision in front to him. Even hung over Ianto was gorgeous.

'What? Have I put something on inside out?' he asked.

'No, just thinking how you look good, even with a hangover. Here, drink this, it'll increase your vitamin C levels.' Ianto swallowed the orange juice in one go and then started to pick at the breakfast.

'This is pretty good, Jack. Suddenly I'm hungry and I have to say your coffee making skills have improved. So where are we going to start?'

'I think we should do the upstairs first. We can pack clothes into cases for now. We need to get some boxes from somewhere. They spent the rest of the morning packing clothes into every case they could find. The doorbell rang at around 11.30.

'It'll be the post,' Jack said and went down to the door.

'Surprise!' two voices said in unison. Gwen and Rhys stood on the doorstep. Jack noticed the van in the drive.

'I rang Tosh this morning to see if she wanted to do lunch today. She said you and Ianto were moving on Tuesday. It's Rhys' day off so he scooted into work and borrowed some packing cases; they're in the van. We thought you might find them useful. We'll give you a hand if you want.'

Rhys had gone to the van. 'They're in the back. I managed to swipe 15 of them for you. These are the real thing so they're sturdy enough for books and virtually anything you can think of. Mind you, you won't need to pack everything if no-one's moving in here yet. I also brought a roll of bubble wrap.'

'Rhys, you're a genius. I'll just get Ianto.'

Inside the house they wondered if it was easier to bring the stuff down first and then pack it into the boxes.

'Okay, let's clear the study and pile the boxes up in there. We can bring the other things down. They worked all day stopping for sandwiches and drinks. The summer seemed to have disappeared and it was raining again. Gwen volunteered to take Myfanwy out and Jack suggested that Ianto join her and get some fresh air. Rhys and Jack continued putting things into boxes.

'So, Rhys, how's married life then?'

'The best!' Rhys replied. 'I'm a bit of an old fashioned guy, Jack – a one woman man and Gwen is it for me. I knew it as soon as I saw her. I fell in love with that gap in her teeth and that wide eyed look she has at times. She also has the cutest way of just biting one finger nail. And ….. she loves me.'

'She's a great girl and she's got the makings of a great teacher. Now she's done her NQT year she should really begin to build a little empire as she's the only law and sociology teacher in the school. There's a healthy uptake at GCSE and 'A' level. Mind you, I think she'd be good in pastoral as well; she's developed a good listening style. I've told her all this myself but I'm not sure she entirely believes me.'

'Ah well she's use to listening to me rant at her and sometimes she switches off. Rhys the rant she calls me. She says that's when she fell in love with me, when I was ranting in a shop once. Oh yeah, before I forget, Daz Rees, the Blues have accepted him onto their Youth Scheme. He'll need sometime out of school.'

'That's great. I'm sure we can sort something out. I wonder how they'll cope with him being gay.'

'Hopefully things are changing, but I think it's going to be an uphill battle that needs lads like him. He's not missed a training session over the summer and he's going to be bloody brilliant. I'd lay money on his captaining Wales one day, he's that good and he's a born leader with the others, despite the banter, so I think there's hope. Lads are different today, or so Gwen says. You'd never have seen them hugging each other in my day or in yours either I'm guessing.'

Jack looked up and gave a knowing grin.

'Oh well,' Rhys continued, 'perhaps it was different for you.'

'I went to public school, Rhys; believe me boys did more than hug each other!'

'So you and Ianto, new house eh? Sudden decision.'

'Yeah, but its something we both want and the house is great. Come on I'll see if it's still on the website.'

When Gwen and Ianto returned Jack and Rhys were sitting looking at the laptop.

'Is that it?' Gwen asked. 'It's bloody spectacular. I'm thinking big housewarming party next weekend.'

'Give us a chance to get in there, Gwen.' Ianto hugged Jack from behind.

'All recovered now are you? Rain washed away your headache?'

'Yes thank you, Mr Snarky Pants. I'll make some coffee. Have you cleared the spare bedrooms then?'

'Yeah and the upstairs office. We've just our bedroom and anything we won't need in the bathroom to do. We've done well, thanks to you two. D'you fancy staying for dinner? We've got some steak somewhere and we can set up the BBQ undercover. I could wear your favourite apron, Rhys.'

'Sounds good to me,' Rhys said.

By seven that night the whole of the upstairs had been cleared and the boxes were stacked in the hall and study. All four of them collapsed onto sofas.

'So are you going to cook then, Mr Harkness-Jones?' Ianto asked.

Gwen giggled and Jack sighed. 'So you chose to go with our suggestion then,' Gwen said. 'It sounds good doesn't it?'

'Yeah,' Jack said. 'We like it. Oh and Indian anyone?'

'I'm going to look like a take away soon. We won't be able to do this all the time in Sully. I doubt there'll be so much choice,' Ianto said.

'You'll just have to cook more then won't you, my love,' Jack said pulling Ianto into a headlock and ruffling his hair.

'Hmm we'll see about that, Jack!'

Part 2

The next day it was more of the same. Rhys managed to get some more crates and dropped them around. Ianto, having realised they hadn't labelled anything, spent some time sorting things out. By the time Tosh and Owen arrived they'd cleared more rooms and the hall way was a bit of an obstacle course.

'Bloody hell, Harkness, I know I'm working for the Olympic team but I can't make this thing leap frog.'

'Really, Owen, you do surprise me!' Ianto said.

'Anyway, what's for dinner then,' Owen asked.

'And still as polite as ever,' Ianto added and said, 'Steak, chips and veg with ice cream and chocolate sauce for afters. Tosh tells me you've got a surprisingly sweet tooth and that they're your favourites.' It was the first time Ianto had ever seen Owen blush.

'Whoops,' Tosh said. Jack looked up, eyes full of curiosity. 'Oh yeah, do tell, Owen. I'm assuming something naughty.'

'Fuck off, Harkness. I suppose your boyfriend has been getting her drunk again.'

'Civil partner actually,' Jack replied. 'And you'd be surprised. When I got there on Thursday night they were on the bed surrounded by sex toys and sexy underwear!'

Owen raised an eyebrow and Ianto spluttered his coffee.

'Jack!'

'What you were and both of you were totally wrecked. You wanted to have sex with me in ….' Ianto put a hand over Jack's mouth as his partner giggled uncontrollably, until Jack pulled his hand away. 'And I thought you were such a good girl, Toshiko Sato.'

Tosh looked up through her fringe. She winked at Owen as she said, 'Oh I'm a very good girl.' Now it was Owen's turn to splutter.

'Hmmm, I think it's time to cook something, Jack. I assume you and I are doing the honours. We'll leave these two degenerates to do the rest.'

Sometime later and full of food Owen was talking about his job.

'It's bloody brilliant. I love it. I've spent all summer at sports centres all over the North of England. The kids are fantastic. I've also improved my archery and I'm really hopeful about competing at international level soon. However, Tosh tells me that there are a few darks clouds on the horizon at school and that Hart's back on the scene. What does that bastard want this time?'

'Yeah, I've seen him,' Jack said. 'How I manage not to punch him is beyond me. I just want to put a dent in that smug face.'

'Not as much as I do,' said Ianto quietly.

'He's up to something but I don't know what. I expect he'll come in all guns blazing with some scheme, at some time, but for now he's keeping stum and just dropping hints. Then again that's him all over.'

'I know you don't like academies, Jack, but I've been in a few recently and the sports facilities are often great; some have even got their own swimming pools!'

'Yeah, I know but that's because they get extra money which is diverted from the other schools and I don't get why businessmen would be interested. Schools shouldn't be businesses; they're about education not making money. Also, subjects like mine will disappear as history isn't sexy and only gives you one GCSE. Some kids seem to think they should get four for just turning up. Ianto and I looked up this Davros character. He makes Mrs Thatcher look like a socialist. Why the hell is he interested in us unless he's got an ulterior motive? And there are also his religious views. I can't see him being positive about having an assistant head in charge of pastoral care. He'll probably think that I'm corrupting the youth of the school!'

'Ianto's not that young!' Owen said. Tosh looked at him. This wasn't an area to rib Jack on and she knew it.

'I can't see him being pleased about having me as head of RE either. At least I have to follow an agreed syllabus which he won't be able to change that easily, but that doesn't stop him trying to interfere. I guess I'll just have to wait and see. Isn't there a governor's meeting in the second week?'

'Yeah and I believe he's coming to see the Doc, Martha and myself on Friday, so we'll begin to find out then.'

'Oh, I nearly forgot to tell you,' Tosh said. 'I popped into school yesterday and met the new Head of geography. You know Barbara Chesterton had to leave at the last moment because of something to do with her husband. Apparently this bloke resigned from Clom Academy because he hated it; well you know its reputation and he'd been ringing around to see if there was any temp work, so John's giving him a trial. You'll never guess what he's called.' The others looked at her expectantly.

'John Smith, although he calls himself Johnny. And he looks just like a geography teacher, down to the tweed jacket with leather patches. He was even wearing a bow tie. He had the most amazing hair as well and was tall and lanky. To tell the truth he reminded me of our John Smith. He seems ever so eccentric but really enthusiastic to be with us. He looks like he might be fun.'

Conversation continued in much the same way for the rest of the night until later Jack and Ianto collapsed into bed and were asleep as they hit the pillow.

Part 3

The following morning started much the same, except that they were somewhat distracted to begin with. Waking up facing each other, they'd taken advantage of their mutual state of arousal, kissing fiercely and grinding against each other. They'd cleaned up in the shower and then they were running late again.

'We've got to stop doing that,' Ianto said and then added after seeing Jack's face. 'I didn't mean forever you stupid idiot! As if I could resist you. That's the problem, you are so bloody irresistible not to mention fantastic.' Jack started kissing him again. Ianto groaned as their tongues entwined again.

'No, Jack, come on. You said we had to pick the keys up at 10.30 from the owners. It's good of them to let us have them. Then we can scoot over and have a look round. It's our house, Jack; I can't wait.' He hugged the other man, grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the house and into the car.

'We're meeting Rhi, Johnny and the kids at around 11.30, outside the pub. I put some of the fold up chairs in the back yesterday so we can sit in the garden if we want to this afternoon. The kids can play on the beach. And Jack, I know he's annoying but do try with Johnny. He's a lot better than he was and he's not a bad bloke really, just a bit unreconstructed. He and Rhi have been together since school and there aren't many who can say that they've managed twenty years with the same person. Mind you, it took him ages to persuade her to get married because she said I needed looking after. I was only ten when Mam died and Rhi sort of took over. She's been good to me and I'm not sure that I've always appreciated that.'

'Let's take Myfanwy with us. She loves the beach and we need to introduce her to her new home.' Jack got out of the car and went back into the house. Myfanwy came bouncing out excited to be going out for a trip. Jack got into the driver's seat.

'I think we should get some new stuff, Ianto. I think we need a new bed. I fancy one of those memory foam ones. What d'you think? Shall we go shopping tomorrow? We can go to the retail park at Culverhouse Cross. We could also get a new suite. The one I've got is rather battered. We could get one of those with recliner seats. I haven't bought any new furniture for ages.'

'Sounds good, Jack.' Ianto loved how excited Jack sounded.

They picked up the keys and thanked the owners for moving out so quickly. Both pointed out that Jack had paid in full and the cheque had cleared, so everyone was happy.

Jack parked outside the house.

'So who carries who over the threshold then?' Jack asked.

'Well, I suppose we had to decide one day who wears the trousers in this relationship!'

They got out of the car, leaving Myfanwy in the back for the moment, and stood outside, suddenly unsure of going in. Jack put the key in the lock and pushed open the door. Before Ianto could move Jack grabbed him, scooping him up in his arms and carried him into the house. Once through the door Jack put him down and kissed him. Ianto yielded to those lips letting Jack's tongue probe his mouth, letting the kiss go on, feeling Jack's hands on his face and running his own across Jack's back until they had to give in and breathe.

Ianto spun around holding out his arms like a child trying to make itself dizzy. Jack looked on amused.

'I can't believe it, Jack; it's ours, its all ours!' Ianto went from room to room planning where everything would go. Jack had rarely seen Ianto so excited, so animated. Suddenly Ianto stopped moving and looked at Jack.

'Sorry, I'm behaving like a kid at Christmas aren't I? It's just that I was brought up on the Gaer estate. It was rough and we had nothing to begin with. Even after Dad qualified it was touch and go, as bespoke suits were expensive and Dad needed to build up a reputation. I never dreamed that I'd get to live in a house like this. The house I have now was my first foray into the housing market and the mortgage was crippling. Now, thanks to you, I get to live in this place. I should feel like a kept man but I don't. We're in this together, Jack and I couldn't be more happy. I'm 29 years old and I have everything I could want. I've got you, a house and a good job I love doing. This is Utopia for me, Jack and just look at this view.' He opened the back door. The smell of the sea hit him and he breathed it in.

'We're going to be so happy here, Jack; I know we are.'

'As long as I've got you, Ianto I'm happy and all I want to do at this moment, looking at you with your eyes shinning, is love you forever.' Jack stood in front of him as Ianto leaned against the kitchen unit. He ran his hand down Ianto's chest and then palmed the zip of Ianto's jeans, feeling him respond.

'Jack, we can't,' he whispered.

'Why not? No one can see in here.' He pulled down the zip and reached inside Ianto's briefs. By this time Ianto was beyond controlling his reaction.

'Jack, the floor. I don't want to make a mess. These stone tiles will be hell to clean.'

'Typical you, well, I'll just have to be tidy then won't I? And we both know that I can be.' Jack sank down to his knees. Ianto leant back against the edge of the unit looking down at Jack. He clutched the edge of the work surface as best he could. He tried to think about where he was and look like nothing out of the ordinary was happening, but his brain couldn't focus on anything but the feelings of Jack's tongue and lips working their magic. Jack reached up and covered Ianto's hands with his own, taking him even deeper, knowing that Ianto was beginning to fall apart. He loved that he could do this; he knew Ianto was close. Jack was as good as his word and not a drop was spilled. Ianto's knees buckled slightly and Jack rose to keep him upright, licking his lips before plundering his lover's mouth with his tongue, letting him taste himself. As they pulled apart Ianto couldn't help noticing that Jack's trousers were also bulging.

'What about you?' he whispered. I feel a bit selfish.' He looked at Jack with a sheepish expression.

'I don't think I can be as skilled as you Jack, but we could try that shower!'

'Why Ianto Jones, you never cease to surprise me.'

Fifteen minutes later they were getting dressed, having realised that there was one problem that bath mats didn't make good towels, but at least the previous owners had left them.

'We'd better get a move on. Poor Myfanwy is still sat in the car. We said we'd be at the pub at 11.30 and it's that now.'

When they pulled into the car park they could see that Rhi and Johnny were sat on the wall watching the kids exploring the rock pools. Jack and Ianto joined them. The day was warm after a few days of rain and it was nice to feel the sun on their faces. Rhi hugged her little brother. At seven years older than him she still sometimes felt like his mother, even though her little brother was now nearly 30 and married a man. She'd never thought of that ever being a possibility but there was no doubting the feelings of either of them. Her brother was totally and utterly in love and from the times she'd met Jack she could see that he felt the same. She'd been worried at first. Jack was older and more experienced than Ianto in every way. He was also Ianto's boss, which could have been complicated if they'd broken up. She'd had no reason to think that Ianto was any more than just another notch on Jack's bedpost. Ianto had said that it was just Jack and only Jack; her brother had never been one for playing the field. She wondered briefly about what Jack was like in bed. She wasn't stupid; she knew what was involved. It wasn't as if she and Johnny had never experimented themselves, however, she still found it a little difficult to understand that Ianto had chosen this life. She looked at him as he swung his legs over the wall. His eyes were sparkling and anyone with half a brain could see that he was really happy; it radiated out of him.

'Come on you two, Davy, Mica, we're going to get some dinner,' Rhi shouted to the kids. Mica ran up the path and threw herself at Ianto.

'Uncle Ianto, Mummy wouldn't let me wear my bridesmaid dress so I'll have to show you it some other time. I'm sorry.'

Ianto picked her up and swung her around. 'That's okay you look lovely anyway, doesn't she, Jack?'

'Absolutely! You're as pretty as a princess,' Jack added. Mica grinned broadly; she had major crushes on both Jack and Ianto.

'Hi, David,' Jack said slipping him a £10 note, as Ianto always did. 'So last year of primary school coming up then. And you're going to be 11 soon as well.'

'Yeah times flies,' Rhi said. 'How old is your grandson?' she continued. Jack was slightly shocked that Ianto had mentioned that.

'He's seven; he just a bit older than Mica.'

'You must miss him as you don't see him,' she said simply.

'Yes I do. I wish I'd known my daughter better as well but it just wasn't to be.'

They had lunch in the pub. Ianto was impressed that Johnny managed to avoid any homophobic comments. He knew Johnny didn't really mean anything, he just liked to wind Ianto up with his comments about 'taking it up the arse.'

'So you're working again then, Johnny,' Ianto said.

'Yeah for now, with things as they are I'm lucky to get anything and at least Rhi has her jobs to keep us ticking over. It's only a labouring job but it pays okay. With this lot in power again Wales can forget it. My Dad used to say that Mrs Thatcher would have been happy if Wales had sunk into the sea. D'you think your place will be okay? I know they're cutting lots of public service jobs. They always seem to interfere with schools in some ways. We're wondering where to send David to at the moment as he's bright, but our address isn't going to be popular in some places.'

'You'd be surprised. I'll have a look at the schools near you and see which is the best. I may know someone.'

After lunch they got in the cars and went to the house. Finally let out of the car Myfanwy ran around excitedly.

'Bloody hell,' Johnny said. 'Have you seen the car next door?'

'Yeah, one of the neighbours is an actor it seems. We haven't met him yet.' Jack opened the door and they had a look around. Rhi whispered to Ianto: 'I couldn't help noticing the shower's wet. Did you try it out when you were here earlier?' Ianto blushed.

'I see,' she laughed. 'So you've christened the place already then!' She winked at Ianto. 'Well, looking at him who could blame you? I bet he even looks good first thing in the morning.' She looked at Johnny who was messing around with the kids and Myfanwy.

'But you love him, don't you?' Ianto asked. 'And he loves you. You're lucky Rhi. Not everyone manages twenty years.'

'I know,' she said. 'He's a good bloke really and great with the kids. I could have done a lot worse.'

'You know that you're welcome here anytime if you want to come to the beach. I owe you a lot Rhi. I couldn't have achieved all I have without you and you've accepted me and Jack without question. I know how lucky I am. You didn't even abandon me when I went off the rails a bit.'

'One bit of shoplifting, Ianto. You were hardly one of the Krays – even the gay one.' She laughed at her own joke.

'Ianto come and help me with the chairs and the drinks,' Jack shouted, 'then we can sit in the garden.'

The kids asked to go on the beach so Johnny and Ianto went with them, taking Myfanwy, leaving Jack sitting with Rhi. It was the first time they'd had some time alone.

'Thank you, Jack, for making him happy but I'll tell you this, you hurt him and I'll have your balls on a plate. Ianto never does anything by halves and he loves you.'

'I love him as well, Rhi. I want to spend the rest of my life with him. He is the most amazing man I've ever met. I could reel off a huge list of his attributes, believe me.' He winked at her.

'Jack, this is my little brother you're talking about and I still can't get over him being involved with a man in some ways. He'd never shown any interest in men before and now he's bisexual and married to you. It takes a bit of getting used to.'

I know, people and their quaint little categories. I've never given labels to my feelings. I just fall for people and not their genitals! What I'm trying to tell you Rhi, is that you've nothing to worry about. I knew from the moment I met him that he was special and we've already been through a lot together, what with my injuries and things in school. Now we have a house and a future together and nothing is ever going to get in the way of that, nothing!'

'Okay, Jack, I get the message. I can see you mean it and I know he's not made of glass. He had to cope with our Man dying and our Dad was never the most demonstrative of men. But you know that there is one thing that he'll miss out on being with you.' She could hear the kids shouting on the beach.

'I know Rhi and we have talked about it. I know that he's giving up the chance of kids, but he sees David and Mica as the nearest he'll get. We're making our wills again next week because our partnership has changed the legal position. David and Mica will be catered for. My brother will get the hotel under the trust agreement, but Ianto will inherit a bit from me if I die first, and I am older.'

'First I've heard of a brother,' Rhi said.

'Yeah, Gray, but I haven't seen him for years. Long story!' The gate creaked and Ianto, Johnny and the kids came through. Myfanwy pranced along beside them.

'Well, Jack, as I said I know he's a grown man but he's still my little brother. You look after him or I will come after you with a meat cleaver.' Some time later they were driving back to Jack's house.

'Your sister may be the most ferocious woman I've ever met,' Jack said.

'Tell you she'd have your balls on a plate did she?'

'Yeah, how d'you know?'

'She says she'll do the same to Johnny if he ever strays and he never has,' Ianto replied.

'It's been a lovely weekend, Jack, thank you. You've made me the happiest man in the world. You know that don't you?'

'That's impossible, Ianto.'

'What? Why?'

'You can't be the happiest man in the world, Ianto, because I am.'


	74. Chapter 62

**Back to school again. It's hard to believe that I've written a whole school year as so much has happened. There will be a few more characters introduced and we are moving towards an eventual conclusion although that's still a little while away. Reviews are always appreciated. **

**Chapter 62 – Full Circle**

The alarm made them both jump as the radio bleared out at 5.50 to mark the start of yet another school year. It took both men a little while to realise where they were, being not yet used to their new surroundings. They'd done some unpacking but there were still cases all around.

Jack stretched out around Ianto and pulled into his back, arms wrapping around the other man. He kissed the back of his neck just where the soft hairs lay and muttered quietly in that low tone that made Ianto shiver in anticipation of other things.

'Morning gorgeous; I think it's time to try out that shower again but this time with towels. We did unpack some towels, didn't we?'

'Yes, Jack, give me a minute. The first day back is always torture. Still this is a bit of a different start from last year.' He smiled to himself feeling the warmth of his partner all around him and luxuriating in the sensation of skin against skin

'For me too,' Jack replied. 'Although, looking at what's hanging on the wardrobe I feel a sense of déjà vu. Does that mean you're treating me and everyone else to the sight of your arse in those tight black jeans?'

'Oh I think so. I can't have you taking me for granted now that we're an old married couple. Anyway I love it when you have that glint in your eye all day because I know what it promises.'

'There's no chance that I'll ever take you for granted, Ianto,' Jack replied. 'Well not at this precise moment.'

'No time,' Ianto murmured. 'Come on we need to move.' He could feel Jack pressing into his back and although tempted he pulled himself away. Jack watched him walk towards the shower, loving the way Ianto scratched his arse as he moved. Coming to a bit more he jumped up and followed Ianto, who by now was under the spray soaping himself down. He looked up to see a naked and obviously interested Jack stood by the door.

'What kept you?' he asked smiling.

The journey to work took about the same time as before so they arrived a good hour before the day was due to begin. John Smith's car was already there, along with Donna's.

'So we've the usual round of meetings to look forward to then,' Jack said. 'I think John has had breakfast set up so let's get some as I've built up an appetite again and I could do with some more coffee.' They kissed each other before getting out of the car and strolled across the car park. Ianto went into the staffroom and got them something to eat and tested the coffee. Jack popped into the head's office.

'Hi, Doc we're meeting properly at 10 this morning aren't we?'

'Yes, you, me and Martha. We need to discuss the changes we're likely to face with the new government and obviously our new Chair of Governors.'

Donna put her head around the door. 'Everything's set up in the staffroom, John. Hi Jack, you're looking as handsome as ever. You've had a busy holiday I hear what with marriage and moving. I must say you're a lucky man, Jack; I've just seen those jeans again. I'll get you a tea, John. Do you want anything else? I'll get you some crumpets.' She didn't wait for an answer.

When he walked into the staffroom he smiled. Ianto was across the room in the kitchen area. He'd obviously dropped something as he was bending over to pick it up. Jack stood with his hands on hips taking in the view. He remembered doing the same last year and feeling the same reaction. He coughed. Ianto turned around still bending over.

'Still enjoying the view then, Jack?'

'Certainly am and now it's all mine,' he said approaching him from behind as Ianto, having picked up and washed the knife, continued to butter some toast. He felt Jack put his arms around him and turned around putting the toast into Jack's mouth. Jack bit off a mouthful. '_What was it about Jack that made Ianto just want to rip his clothes off and pin him against the nearest surface?_' he wondered. The world stopped still for a moment until Donna said, 'don't mind me, gentlemen. I'll just work around you!'

They both heard another cough which finally took them out of the moment.

'Hi Tosh,' Ianto said over Jack's shoulder.

'Don't mind me. I've just come in for some breakfast before I pop off to ICT.'

Gradually people began to drift in getting food and drink and then either staying or going off to check their rooms. Aidan Evans came in.

'How's things Aidan? Is Bron alright?' Jack asked. He'd known Aidan for some time now. Aidan was an easy going bloke and Jack liked him a lot.

'Yeah, Bron's gorgeous; she's just beginning to show now. I can't wait to be a Dad but we've got another five months to go. At least she's not been too sick and now she's over that stage. And I hear congratulations are due to you too. Someone finally pinned the great Jack Harkness down. He must be some man to achieve that.' Jack raised an eyebrow.

'Oh bloody hell more innuendo. You can keep that information to yourself.'

'We're having a party on Saturday at the new house. We expect you and Bron to be there. I'll give you the address. It's right on the beach at Sully,' Jack explained.

'Did I hear a party being mentioned?' Jenny Johnson said as she came into the room. Jack was unsure what to say. '_What if Jenny was still with Alice? Would Alice recognise him after all this time?_'

'Umm we moved house over the summer so we're having a housewarming and a bit of a party for those that weren't at the partnership ceremony. It's Saturday from five onwards. You're welcome to join us.'

'Damn, I can't do Saturday. Alice and I are going to see that 80s revival show in Bristol and we're staying over.'

'So you and Alice are still together then?' Jack asked. Ianto's ears pricked up.

'Yeah we are. It's going really well. Stephen is such a great kid. We'll have to get together some time. Now, I hear tell there's breakfast and I feel as head of languages that I should indulge in a few croissants.'

As Jenny moved away Ianto turned to Jack and said, 'come on let's sit over here. What are you going to do, Jack? At some point you're going to end up meeting Alice if she and Jenny have become an item.'

'I know, but not just yet, with everything that's gone on or is going on I don't think I can deal with that as well.'

'It's up to you, Jack.' He put his hand on Jack's knee and gave it a squeeze.

Just then Tosh came in talking to a new face. She brought the young man over to Jack and Ianto.

'Hi again you two. At least you've put each other down now. I hope you're feeling better than me, I think all that humping has worn me out. I was aching all over when I got up this morning.' She noticed Jack and Ianto giggling helplessly.

'What?' and then it suddenly struck her. 'Oh for God's sake you two. How old are you?'

'Ah, well you see thanks to a very well paid plumber we were able to have a long soak in the hot tub last night. It was well worth the expense wasn't it, Ianto?' Ianto was still trying not to giggle.

'Oh yeah it really helped with all the humping!' He winked at Jack while he smiled at the memory of the night before. They'd lain in the tub feeling the bubbles around them and listening to the sounds of the sea as the tide came in over the rocks. The sky had been wide with stars and they'd made love slowly and tenderly, holding each other and kissing any bits that weren't under water. The experience had been so sensual as the bubbles had pulsed around them. Ianto's skin had tingled and every touch had been heightened. Despite having the tub for a while it was the first time that they'd been so intimate with each other while using it. Ianto hoped that their groans hadn't been too loud above the sound of the sea and the gulls as they swooped above. After, he'd held Jack in his arms until their skin threatened to wrinkle if they didn't move. Neither had wanted to, but common sense had told them to go to bed. Ianto smiled to himself and thought, '_they'd also need to change the water before Saturday!_''

'Earth to Ianto,' Tosh said, feeling a bit conscious of the young man stood next to her.

'Sorry mind slipped away there for a moment, Tosh. You were saying?'

'Hmm, yeah, this is Johnny Smith who is going to be acting head of geography. Johnny, these two supposed adults are Jack Harkness, assistant head in charge of pastoral and Ianto Jones, head of RE.'

Jack looked at his watch. 'Nice to meet you, Johnny and you're right Tosh, he does have a look of the Doc. Talking of which I'd better join them before briefing.'

'You've got the room up from mine,' Ianto explained, shaking hands. 'I've been here a year and I can honestly say that it's changed my life!'

'Slight understatement, Ianto,' Tosh said. She turned to Johnny. 'Over the summer he and Jack had their civil partnership ceremony and they've just moved to a house at the beach.'

'Oh, really, well, yes, that is a change. Goodness, did you know Jack before you came here then?' The new member of staff looked a little uncertain about how to react to this news.

'No, bit of a whirlwind romance and also strangely a long story. Look we're having a party on Saturday, do come and you can meet everyone in a less formal environment. Bring whoever you want.'

A frown crossed Johnny's face. Noticing, Ianto added, 'Or not! Sorry, I'm not trying to pry.'

'Sorry, equally long story and I'm not quite sure where we are at the moment. I think the correct term is being on a break. River's a bit like that.'

'River? That's an unusual name,' Ianto said.

'She's an unusual woman. River's a scientist and works for NASA. We met when I was travelling in the US for my PhD. She's a bit older than me. Her family all have funny names. I've sure she'll let me know what's happening some time, when she's ready. So I believe Jack's a bit of an institution here.'

'You could say that. Other than Sarah Jane over there he's been here the longest. This will be his 20th year at Torchwood.' And then he realised. 'So that makes you Doctor Smith then. That's really odd as Jack's nickname for the head is Doc. Same name, same title. How curious.'

As he spoke John, Martha and Jack came in. There were several announcements including the new Chair. John also introduced the two new members of staff. Jack realised that he hadn't noticed Mike Benton with everything else that was going on. He'd have to make time to see him. He made a mental note to invite him on Saturday as well. And so the new year began. Later, Jack sat with Martha and John in John's office.

'So,' John began, 'we'll be meeting with the new Chair, Sir Kaled on Friday. Martha you don't know this but Davros and I have previous; he ruined my father's business and there is no love lost between us. He must know that I'm the head here. Now, I also have a problem and this stays between us three at the moment and that includes not telling Ianto, Jack. Martha, I know that Mickey has told you about the condition.'

Jack opened his mouth to protest but John continued. 'The doctors have done some tests and they've decided that Michael is suffering from a rare genetic condition called Charcot-Marie-Tooth. It seems that both Rose and Mickey are carriers.'

'Yes, I know about this, John; Mickey has already told me. Have there been some developments over the last two days?'

'It seems that Michael was just unlucky. Rose is going to be off for some time so Liz Shaw is going to fill her role as mentor for year 11 for now. Jack, you'll need to bring her up to speed. The thing is though, it seems that there are some treatments that are done in the US that aren't done here.' John sensed Jack flinching and knew he was thinking about Gray. 'Michael may have to go over there and if they do I'm going with them, even if I have to resign, but I'm hoping for compassionate leave. Rose and I also got married last week because of all the legal issues. Yeah, not romantic but necessary if we're going to travel and I'm to going to get leave.' By this stage Jack had lost all the colour in his face.

'I know, Jack. I don't want to leave you in the lurch but I may have no choice. I can't leave her on her own somewhere across the world, facing all sorts of problems. Now I've got her in my world I want to keep her there and as much as I love this place, I love her more. I know you two will be here to deal with the situation.'

'Oh God,' said Martha suddenly. 'I don't know how to say this but I'm leaving at Christmas. Mickey and I only decided last night. He didn't mention the American thing but if it's on the west coast it makes sense as we'll actually be nearer. I've been offered a job at one of the universities in New Zealand training teachers. I met one of the lecturers while I was there and we got talking. Mickey loved the place as well so we're planning to emigrate. He'll be able to see the kids if they're in the US, but he's willing to fly back and for as necessary and you'll be able to visit if everything goes well. It's a great job and I've always wanted to travel; I couldn't pass it up. I'll get to travel all over the area, including the Pacific Islands as well.'

Jack sat in silence for a moment contemplating what they were saying. There was every chance that by Christmas there would only be him heading the Torchwood SLT. They both looked at him.

'Just as well you completed your headship training with flying colours, Jack. Looks like you may get to take over Torchwood after all and in the most challenging of times. We are agreed that we're opposed to applying for academy status aren't we?'

The others nodded. 'At the moment it's not automatic as we didn't get outstanding overall in the Estyn but it's only a matter of time with this government,' John explained.

'Oh well, it looks like I might have a fight on my hands. We'd better make sure your exit wounds don't kill us altogether. We'll have to tell the staff at some point and I want to tell Ianto. I'm not prepared to keep anything from him, Doc. We had too many secrets and I swore there wouldn't be anymore. Anyway, I'm going to need him to survive this.'

'Alright, Jack, but that's it. Now, we need to get on and check the lists for tomorrow. I assume the arrangements for the new year 7 are sorted and there are a few new year 12s as well who've transferred across.

That night when they got home Jack explained the situation to Ianto. For the rest of the night he was quiet so Ianto continued to sort through boxes, leaving Jack to the paperwork. Jack was reading through the information on the new year 7s; he felt it was important to get to know them as soon as possible and make his presence known immediately. Many of them were siblings of current pupils or even sons or daughters. It made Jack feel old. They'd decided to go ahead with the party regardless and were planning to send out warnings or invitations to the neighbours the day before.

The following day term began again. Ianto was now a year 11 form tutor so it was a little later when they arrived. The first hours were filled with timetables and assembly. As they were year 11 it was the 'noses to the grindstone' speech. Although many had taken exams already there would be more now that GCSEs were modular. At least Ianto knew that he had no major paper work to do, unlike the year before. At what would normally be break Ianto was about to pop to Jack's office for some coffee, but before he could, he wasn't surprised when Daz and Aaron put their heads round the classroom door.

'Hi, Sir, we've just seen the Captain and wanted to pop round to say congratulations,' Daz explained.

'That's very thoughtful of you lads. I hope you're looking forward to the course we're doing, Daz. I'm expecting some great discussions. I hear congratulations are in order for you too. So you've been picked for the Blues Youth Training Scheme then; that's brilliant. You'll have to let me know when you're playing as I'm hoping to see a few games.'

'That'd be great, Sir. Who knows, perhaps one day you'll be able to see me captaining Wales. That would be something as I'd be the first openly gay Welsh rugby union Captain.' Pride and hope radiated out of Daz and Aaron squeezed his hand. Ianto hoped that they'd make it and that Daz's dreams would come true.

'Mr Williams says that I should put money on that now,' Ianto said, 'so let's hope so, Daz. I could get a great claim to fame then.'

'Come on, Daz, we'd better get going, we're supposed to be meeting Mrs Smith. Did you know that she had a son, Sir? It seems he's joining us in year 12.'

'Yes, I believe that he's a bit clever so we'll have to see. I think he's more of a scientist so he'll most likely be in your classes, Aaron.'

Sarah Jane's mysterious son had been a bit of a talking point. Sarah Jane had said nothing, other than he was coming to live with her and that there had been problems at his previous school with bullying. He'd be a year younger than the others which could be an issue but he'd seemed a nice enough lad according to Jack who'd met him earlier with the newbies in year 12.

As the lad left Gwen appeared. 'Missed you this morning,' Ianto said.

'Yeah, doctor's appointment. Don't worry it's nothing serious. So back to the chalkface; how's the new house then?'

'Wonderful! We can sit in the garden and see the sea. Last night we could hear the tide as we lay in bed. You and Rhys are coming on Saturday, aren't you?'

'We most certainly are; we wouldn't want to miss that. Tosh said Owen is hoping to be there as well. You're going to miss her aren't you?'

'Yep, I certainly am. I know I've got Jack but friends are important too. Still I'm glad for her and Owen.'

'Yeah, me too,' Gwen replied. Ianto raised an eyebrow.

'I know just call me young and stupid. You must have thought I was a right selfish cow last year; what with Jack and Owen.'

'Well, it did pass through my mind, although I should thank you really.'

'Thank me! Why?' Gwen sounded genuinely incredulous.

'Simple really; because if I hadn't got jealous when I thought that you and Jack were at it, I wouldn't have declared my feelings to Jack. So you see it's all your fault that I'm now happily married to my Captain!'

'Oh well, yay for me, because you two are made for each other. Now, I'd better get on; I'm starting a new law AS level class this year so I want to make sure that I know exactly what I'm doing. I spent half the summer sorting the resources and schemes. The rest of the kids are in at 11 aren't they, so I've a little while to put in the photocopying I'll need.'

'Yep, I'm just waiting for my bunch now. I was just going to pop into Johnny Smith next door; he's the new head of geography. Come on, I'll introduce you. I think he looks amazingly like our John Smith except for the chin. Jack says he can't see it personally.'

They were surprised to find the new department head sporting a fez when they walked into his room. Ianto coughed and then said, 'don't tell me that fezzes are cool as well.'

'They most certainly are but it's really one of my hats for the hat game. I forgot I was wearing it.' He noticed Gwen and put out a hand. 'Hi, we haven't met before have we?'

'No, I'm Gwen Cooper, well Williams really but I'm keeping my own name for now and Cooper-Williams is such a mouthful. I teach law and sociology and a few other bits and pieces. I've just done my NQT year. I used to be a police officer.'

'Really, wow, that's a change. So, I've got a year 10 form. Good I like the older ones. Hmm there's a Rory Williams on my list; no relation I suppose. Williams are a bit like Jones around here. Sorry, no offence, Ianto.'

Ianto looked at him. 'Umm pot and kettle – you're called Smith!'

Gwen intervened. 'No, no relation. You'll have Amy Pond as well as they're always together. Jonah and Marie will also be in your form,' she said looking at the list. 'I'll need to fill you in on them as they're sort of new here. We'll have a chat after school.'

'Yeah, that'd be good. Should I know anything now?'

'Hopefully you'll be alright,' Gwen said.

'Oh I usually muddle through somehow. Now where did I put that yellow builder's hat?' Ianto spoke without thinking. 'Oh I've got one of them you can borrow if you can't find it.'

'Really, yes, well thank you.'

Gwen and Ianto returned to their rooms to await their forms. Minutes later the bell went and suddenly another first day of term beckoned.


	75. Chapter 63

**This is just a short chapter so I managed to get it done quickly. There are some notes at the end about a few things as I'm conscious not everybody will watch Doctor Who as well. As I've a couple of other things on at the moment it may be a while until the housewarming which will have a bit of a 'Fragments' memory lane feel to it.**

Chapter 63 – Round One

Friday morning at 9.30 John, Jack and Martha were sat in John's office. Donna was hovering outside, waiting for the new Chair to arrive. She suddenly rushed in.

'John Hart has just pulled into the car park!' she exclaimed. 'He's sat there just waiting in that little red sports number he drives. D'you suppose he's coming in with Davros?'

'Bloody hell, what does that bastard want? I said he'd be back. There's no way he'll leave things alone. I just don't understand who he's working for but you know he'll have his own personal agenda.' Jack almost spat out the words and as he finished speaking he got up, pushing his chair backwards, filled with fury.

'Jack, sit down! We've got to remain calm and we need you to keep it together. You know how we're placed. Martha, you haven't resigned yet have you?'

'No, John, I don't need to until the end of October, so I'll keep quiet for now. I didn't want it to be general knowledge anyway.'

'I haven't said anything either,' John explained. 'So as far as Hart is concerned its business as usual.'

Donna appeared at the door again. 'Davros is here and Hart is coming in with him. I'll sort the refreshments after I've brought them in. The meeting room is all set up next door.'

A few minutes later Donna brought them in and introduced them. Davros was a small man, almost wizened in appearance and he had a marked stoop. He didn't look like anyone's idea of a powerful and ruthless multi-millionaire. He carried a cane and a case. Having shaken hands with them all he took his place at the table, with Hart sat next to him. His grip was surprisingly firm. So far Hart had remained silent, which was worrying in itself. He sat at the table looking around at everyone but primarily his eyes were on Jack. Jack could feel him looking and repressed a shiver; he avoided meeting his gaze, not wanting to risk Hart giving him one of his knowing smiles. Hart made Jack feel uncomfortable because he knew too much about him; he knew his strengths and weaknesses, what he liked, what he didn't and how far he could push Jack's buttons. They'd been together for five years. He'd loved John, he really had, and that was why John's actions had hurt him more. Jack suddenly realised that people were talking and someone was saying his name.

'Sir Kaled, I'd like to introduce my management team. This is Captain Jack Harkness. Jack's been with the school for nearly twenty years. He's in charge of pastoral care. Jack, would you like to say anything? Jack!' It was then that Jack came to.

'Sorry, what were you saying?' He noticed Hart smile.

'I was just introducing you, Jack and saying that you'd been here a while,' John explained.

'Yes, other than Sarah Jane Smith, who's the head of history, I've been here the longest.'

'Oh yes, Ms Smith, she's on my list of people to see. Is she any relation, John? Oh you don't mind me calling you that, do you? Hmmm I'm sure I've heard the name Sarah Jane Smith before, a long time ago. I've always wondered whether staying in the same place for so long was a good idea. I find some people get stale staying in the same job for too long and they lack ideas and rest on their laurels.'

'Well, it seems to me that you've been the boss of the same company for years, surely it keeps you interested. And education never stands still long enough to get stale; there are always new ideas and initiatives as every new government can't resist tinkering. I personally think it's good to give children some continuity. The background of some of our kids means that school is often the most stable place in their lives. I've taught many of the parents of these kids and they trust us with their children; I think that says something!' Jack tried desperately to keep his voice on an even keel. He knew that Davros was out to provoke him.

'I believe you've known the headmaster for some time as well, Mr Harkness,' Davros continued. Jack noticed that he deliberately didn't refer to him as Captain. He knew that information would have come from Hart. And he wondered if Davros, with his religious convictions, knew that Hart was none too bothered about the sex of the person he slept with. He guessed that Hart had kept that information to himself.

'Yes, John and I went to university together but we've only worked together here. John has made great changes to the place and our exam results have continued to improve in all subjects. We're also oversubscribed again in year seven and have waiting lists for every year.' Davros smiled but on him the smile just looked wrong.

John continued with the introductions. 'And this is Martha Jones. She was head of maths but like Jack was promoted in house by my predecessor. She can give you any statistic on assessments you'd like to have. We've prepared this report on the trends in exam results over the last five years and projections for the next three. I think you'll agree that they are impressive.'

'Yes, I've the documents here,' Martha said. 'You'll find a lot of other information on the school's VLP which is run by Toshiko Sato, who is an ICT genius.'

'I understand that Miss Sato is leaving at Christmas, which is a shame as I greatly admire what she's done with the VLP. Is she looking for another job, I wonder?' Davros asked.

'Yes she's moving to the north of England and getting married. I believe she is intending to carry on teaching in the future,' John confirmed.

'Oh yes,' Davros said looking at his laptop screen. 'She's marrying an ex teacher, Owen Harper I believe. Nasty business what happened to him. I understand that the target of that madman was another teacher from here, a Mr Ianto Jones, head of religious education. You really wonder what motivates such actions.'

Jack wondered if he was hinting about Adam being gay or evil or indeed both; it was hard to tell but the man had obviously done his homework. At the mention of Ianto, Jack had tried not to react; Davros was bound to know about their relationship.

'Now, you may wonder why I'm interested in your school. Well, it's as you said, Mr Harkness; I feel that I need to vary my interests. My company ticks over so I decided to improve the lives of others and who better than children; they are after all the future and I'm sure we all agree that they deserve the best. I'm interested in setting up academies across England and Wales and I'm currently negotiating with other business partners. However, I decided that I needed to get personally involved with a school to see how they function from the inside. Mr Hart here knows your school and you, I believe, so as he's now consulting on academy status I thought it would be useful to have him here. I'd like to review the whole curriculum. I'll need to meet with you to look at the subjects studied and teaching methods used. I'd like to look over your behaviour policies and your programme of personal and social development. I want to meet with every head of subject and I want detailed breakdowns on exam results according to which teacher has taught that class. I want no weak teachers getting an easy ride in this school. Kids should have the best. I also want to see the school's business plan and meet with the business partners and look over the contracts.'

Donna had been scribbling in the corner making sure that she'd listed everything. '_This is going to be fun_,' she thought.

'That will take us a little time to organise,' John said.

'That's no problem. The first governor's meeting is next Thursday so I'll expect to get the information before then so we can organise the sub committees. Mr Hart, perhaps you'd like to say something now as I'll expect you at that meeting as well.'

'Right, well, I'm just getting going with this. As you know the government has offered fast track academy status to outstanding schools but I don't think it will be long before its open to all. Academy status gives you much more freedom to run schools as you want. You can set wages and hours and run schools properly; you can be much more business orientated and get improved results. I'll have all the up to date facts and figures to present to the full meeting. However, I would guess, Sir Kaled that Mr Smith isn't in favour of any change in this direction.'

'Is this true, headmaster?' Davros asked. 'Well, hopefully we can exterminate your doubts.'

'None of us are in favour of academy schools,' Jack said.

'Oh well, next weeks meeting should be interesting then.' Davros rose, followed by Hart. 'So I'll see you next week and if you could sort out that schedule of meetings my secretary will give you information as to when I am free as soon as possible. Thank you for your time gentlemen, Miss Jones; it's been interesting. Mr Hart, we'll meet early next week.' Hart nodded then rose, pressing against Jack as he did. Donna showed them out while the others sat back in their chairs.

'We've got to fight this, John,' Jack said. 'But it's not going to be easy.' He felt in his jacket pocket. He'd thought that Hart had pressed something in there. It was a ring. He wondered, surely it couldn't be.

'I'll just get going,' he said. 'I want to get around the year 7s as they're having their first activity day. Sarah Jane has organised a history day for them.'

Outside the room he reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring. It was as he'd expected; it was the ring John had bought him early on in their relationship. It was yellow gold inscribed with JH representing both of them. Jack had given Hart one made of white gold. He'd thrown this ring at Hart when he'd left him. He had no idea what it meant. Hart had to know that their relationship was dead and buried. He was abruptly shaken from his thoughts by the sight of a Roman legion marching down the corridor led by Rory Williams. Rory called them to a halt.

'Salve, Captain Harkness. Legionem Torchwood in te salutamus.'

'Gratias Centurio Williams. Perge!' The pupils moved off smiling as they went past.

Jack walked to his office. He took out the ring and put it in his drawer. He knew Hart was telling him something but he didn't know what. '_Oh God_,' he thought. '_What do I tell Ianto about this_?'

The bell went for break. A few minutes later Ianto came in after coffee and news.

'How was the meeting, Jack?' he asked.

'Worrying, but I'll tell you more later.' They heard a voice from next door shouting, 'Come along, Pond; time for break, out you go.' Seconds later Johnny Smith appeared at the door.

'I hear tell that coffee of superior quality can be found here although I have to say that I'm more of a tea man myself.'

'I have tea,' Ianto said. He poured the hot water from the kettle and presented Johnny with a mug.

'Wow! I mean wow; that is seriously. I mean how did you do that? That is genius. It is, really it is.'

'Thank you, we aim to please,' Ianto said. 'Oh and are you coming to the party tomorrow?'

'Yes, that would be great. I'm not really a party person but Tosh told me that the house is by the sea and I love the sea. So yes, I'll be there. I might even bring my fez. Ianto let slip that he has a builder's helmet. That's an interesting piece of equipment for an RE teacher!'

'He has the high vis jacket as well,' Jack explained, winking. Johnny just raised an eyebrow and thought it might be an interesting party.

At the end of the day Jack and Ianto visited the local Costco in search of party food and supplies.

'Aren't they our neighbours?' Ianto asked as he watched a male couple in front of them.

'I don't know. It does look like the bloke we saw next door,' Jack replied. 'Have we invited them tomorrow?'

'Yes, I put cards through everyone's door. I'm so looking forward to tomorrow. It'll be our first big party.' Ianto felt a bit self conscious as Jack kissed him in the aisle and he blushed.

'God, you're so cute when you blush,' Jack said. 'Come on, let's get this lot paid for. We'll need an early night, as I expect tomorrow will be exhausting.'

'So hot chocolate and a good book to read then is it?' Ianto asked.

Jack just smiled and linked his arm through Ianto's. 'Hmm we'll see. A lovely long soak in that bath might help,' he suggested.

'I love the way you think, Captain. I may have mentioned that once or twice before. Come on, the sooner we're home, the sooner we can have that bath!'

**Notes**

**Davros is a character from DW who was the original creator of the Daleks. He has appeared in the new series of DW as well.**

**I wanted to include DW11 played by Matt Smith. As the Doctor's human name is John Smith I had to use the same name but call him something different – hence Johnny. Amy Pond and Rory Williams are his companions so they had to be in his form. If there is anything else that people don't understand please let me know.**

**Reviews are always appreciated and I reply to every one.**


	76. Chapter 64

**This is the house warming party. It is based on the Fragments episode. It is a long one and I hope you enjoy. The next chapter is written but needs typing up.**

Chapter 64 – Remembrance of Times Past

Jack and Ianto spent the morning and early afternoon rushing around. Rhi, Johnny and the kids arrived at lunchtime and while Johnny took the kids to play on the beach, Rhi helped them to sort out the food.

'I can't believe that you decided to cook and not just buy party food,' Rhi said.

'Not my idea,' Ianto returned. 'Jack likes to cook and so the vol-u-vents and mini pizzas are his creations. He also made the quiches. Yeah I know, I had no idea he could cook this well either and I've been living with him for months. Apparently he spent a lot of time with the cook when he was young.' They were in the dining room laying out various nibbles that didn't need to be kept in the fridge or freezer.

'So how was the beginning of term? Did this new Chair of yours turn up then?' Rhi asked. 'I found some stuff about him on line. I don't think he'll like having staff that are gay, like you and Jack. Should I be worried?'

Ianto thought about all the things that had happened in the last year, things which he hadn't told Rhi about, above some basics. 'I don't know, Rhi. There are rules about discrimination these days and Jack and I aren't the only gay members of staff. He couldn't just sack us but if we are turned into an academy then the rules about our employment can change. Jack is worried I know. He's also worried because a previous partner of his is involved.'

Rhi's head jerked up at that. 'What? Who?' and then, 'male or female? Sorry, but you've told me about Jack, remember.'

'It's a he, John Hart. He and Jack were together for five years before they had a very acrimonious split.' Seeing Rhi's face he added, 'don't worry I don't think there's any chance of them getting together again and Jack has told me all about their time together. We just know he has some agenda. He was one of the Estyn inspectors in March. He actually tried it on with me!'

'Did he? I hope Jack gave him a slap!'

'Jack's not like that, Rhi. Anyway, he didn't need to as I sent him sprawling on the floor,' Ianto explained.

'So we've finished with this. I need a drink and something to eat. I think we should try something Jack has made. Let's go and annoy him in the kitchen.'

They went next door. Jack was chopping up vegetables for the crudities to go with the various dips. He heard them come in and turned around.

'Bloody hell, I'm not sure I was ready for that,' Rhi said as she saw Jack's apron. She turned to Ianto. 'So does he look that good underneath the apron then?'

'Better!' Ianto replied as Jack blushed. 'And I should point out that he is carrying a knife!'

'We've come to taste your wares, Jack. Rhi fancied a bit of quiche and salad. We've got some to spare haven't we?'

'Yeah, I'll cut you some now. Do you want a beer, Rhi? I've done a few sandwiches for the kids as well.' Jack sat at the table cutting the sandwiches into triangles as Johnny and the kids came into the kitchen.

'Look Uncle Ianto, I caught some crabs.' Mica held up a jar to show him.

'Wow those are amazing, Mica. Uncle Jack has made some sandwiches for you and David, so tuck in.'

They all sat at the kitchen table and had a bite to eat. Ianto was happy seeing everyone sat around chatting about this and that. It still amazed him how unfazed his family were about Jack. Sometimes he just wanted to hug them all, even Johnny.

'Looking at all this food it's a good job that you've got this fab kitchen with its two ovens. And that fridge freezer is so huge; I'd love to have one like it but I'd need a new kitchen to put it in.'

'I know, Jack insisted on having a SMEG. Who knew you could get a red one. Thanks for helping today, Rhi and its so great having you all here.'

There was a knock at the front door. Jack got up to answer it. 'Could someone give me a hand please,' he yelled. Ianto and Johnny came to the door. 'How many of these did you order?' Ianto asked as the boxes containing various cakes were unloaded.

'Five large gateaux and various small ones. I've also got ice cream as well. That should do for afters. This is a local bakery. I got all the bread from there this morning as well.' As he was speaking the florist arrived with several flower arrangements. 'Bloody hell, Jack, when did you order them?' Ianto asked.

'Sorry, I know it's a bit OTT but I wanted the place to look great for our visitors.' He hugged Ianto. 'You don't mind do you?'

'No, if it makes you happy anything goes, but I do think you should have taken off the apron before answering the door!' Ianto had noticed the women who had delivered the cakes and flowers and obviously knew each other. giggling and pointing. Jack smiled and shouted, 'sorry ladies I forgot.'

'Oh that's no problem, Mr Harkness. Please give us a ring if you need anything in future. We both cater for all sorts of occasions!' Ianto, who still had his hands around Jack's waist whispered, 'hmm I wonder what they have in mind?'

'Fuck, I hope they don't think I'm one of you lot as well,' Johnny said as he held a flower display in each hand. Jack and Ianto had to pick themselves up off the floor as they collapsing laughing at the irony of the image in front of them. 'You definitely don't want to see yourself now then, Johnny. There are some men out there who'd love you with your bear like qualities and I think you should put the arrangements in the dining room.' They were still giggling when they got to the kitchen.

'What's up?' Rhi asked.

'Nothing much,' Ianto replied. Jack had removed the apron, glad the kids hadn't seen it. 'Johnny was just worried that the women who delivered the cakes and flowers might think he was one of us!' Johnny came into the room carrying the flowers. 'And don't tell me he was stood with them,' Rhi said chuckling to herself.

'Yep,' Ianto replied. 'Give them to me, Johnny. I'll put them in the correct places.'

They finished lunch and gradually through the afternoon people began to arrive. Mica had put on her bridesmaid dress and Ianto and Jack fussed her. They put on some music and both danced around the kitchen with her until she was dizzy.

'You'd better stop before she throws up, Uncle Ianto,' David said. 'Can I play my game for a while?'

'Yeah, of course you can. Go and use the set in the big living room as the TV is huge. Jack and I might give you a game later.'

By five nearly everybody had arrived. The night passed by so quickly as people ate and drank and sat around talking. They'd set up some games in the garden and at that moment Ianto and Tosh were playing chess on the garden board. Others were playing jenga or tennis, hitting the ball on the string. It was a beautiful evening as the sun went down over the sea and the lights came on in the garden. Jack was sat with Owen, John and Rose explaining how he and Ianto planned to put in a large fish pond in one corner and a herb garden in another.

Some of the neighbours came in to visit bringing bottles or flowers. They seemed to take Ianto and Jack in their stride. The music played and the drink flowed until it got dark and people began to drift away. By ten there were just the usual suspects left, as well as Johnny Smith, who was keen to find out more about the people he worked with. They were sat outside. The stars were out and the light of the moon was twinkling over the water. In the last few hours a lot of alcohol had been consumed plus a lot of food.

Ianto had set up the coffee machine and by now everyone was sipping their concoction of choice; quite a few had chosen double expresso in the hope of sobering up a bit. They'd offered beds to those who wanted them. The group sat around on chairs and loungers just talking quietly. Ianto loved that he and Jack didn't have to hide how they felt about each other. He could touch Jack, hold his hand, kiss him and no-one batted an eyelid. '_It had been good to meet the neighbours,_' he thought, '_although once again they'd missed the actor next door as he was filming in Glasgow, but he'd be back the next day. Jack had been somewhat put out to discover that it was the same actor as they'd seen in panto and who'd starred in Desperate Housewives. Scott had told them this when he'd popped in earlier in the evening. Gwyn had come from number six and Mandy and Bryn and Alec and Rachel from the houses either side. Obviously having another gay couple on the street made things easier'._

Jack was sat next to him on the double lounger. Ianto leaned in and kissed him. 'What was that for?' Jack asked.

'No reason,' Ianto replied. 'Just because I can.'

'It's gone well hasn't it and you look gorgeous in that shirt, Ianto. What about a midnight swim later? Do you think this lot would be up for it?'

'We've had a bit to drink, Jack!' Ianto said.

'Several coffees should help and we won't go far. We can put the lights on at the end of the garden. Come on it'll be fun.' To them all he continued, 'Well you lot what d'you think? Do you fancy a swim at midnight? Even you, Owen. We could manage and you can swim.'

'Bloody hell, Harkness, are you still desperate to see my naked body then?' Owen asked.

'Once seen never forgotten,' Jack replied, 'and I've seen you naked more than once!'

'Should I be jealous?' Ianto said and then thought for a moment. 'No, I've seen that pasty little body as well and that arse is nothing to write home about.'

'Hey,' Tosh interrupted. 'There's nothing wrong with his arse or any other part of him.' Realising what she'd said she halted and looked at him.

'Its okay, Tosh; the important bits still work don't they. Please, can I?' Owen looked at her, eyes pleading.

'What?' several people said at once.

'I'm pregnant!' Tosh announced. Ianto was up the quickest. 'That's fantastic! Oh Tosh, I'm so happy for the two of you.' He hugged Tosh, kissed her and then kissed Owen. 'You're going to be a great Mum. When's it due?'

'At the beginning of April. I'm so excited.'

'So,' Jack said slapping Owen on the back. 'There's life in the old dog yet!'

Gwen, Rhys, John, Rose, Aidan, Bron, Martha, Sarah Jane, Donna and Johnny all got up to congratulate the pair.

'Well, if announcements are being made, I've got one too,' Donna said. 'I'm getting married.'

'What,' John said. 'I didn't even know that you were seeing someone.'

'Well, Space Boy, you don't actually know everything. I know that may come as a surprise but you're not omniscient. His name is Shaun Temple and we met a few months back. He asked me during the summer and we're getting married next year, probably at Easter. Everyone is invited, of course. My granddad is giving me away.'

'Wilf? I love Wilf. Jack you should meet him, he's great. He's a big sci-fi fan like me, always looking to the stars for aliens. He has his own telescope.'

'Yeah, it gets him away from my Mum as he hides in the shed. So I won't be at your beck and call any longer, John. God, it's been what, ten years since we met. I was a temp in an office and you made me an offer I couldn't refuse. Come and work for me, you said; I've just been made deputy head and the SMT need a good office manager to sort out the admin and finances. Mind you, you did get told there'd be no funny business, but you said you didn't want anything like that after you'd had some trouble with a woman getting a bit obsessed with you.'

Martha got up at that moment and excused herself. Jack knew what it was about, as did John, but neither moved as Donna continued. 'Anyway, you said you just wanted a mate and I thought you'd said you wanted to mate!'

'Oh yeah, I remember and we've rubbed along happily ever since. Then I brought you here and we met this bunch of reprobates. I remember the first time you set eyes on Jack; you wanted to know why you hadn't met him before.'

'I remember that; she hugged me to death, she did. She was like a limpet mine, all over me. Well, who could blame her? I am very handsome.' Ianto punched him in the arm. John got up. 'I think I need to visit the loo as well. It's a good job that this place has got more than one.'

He found Martha sat in one of the bedrooms. There were tears in her eyes but she wasn't crying. He stood at the door hesitating about going in. She looked up.

'I didn't realise that you knew how I felt back then,' she said. John sat down next to her and took her hand. 'I knew and I really should have said something, but sometimes I am an emotional dunce and don't see what's in front of me. I guess I had to find Rose to see things more clearly and to know what was right for me. I'm sorry if I hurt you; I never meant to.'

'I did love you back then. It was the reason I left because I knew you'd never see me in that way. I even went to counselling, but in the end it was just a question of growing up and then I met Tom while I was travelling.'

'Yeah, what happened with Tom, if you don't mind me asking?'

'We just wanted different things and I'd already done my bit on the voluntary scene. I know it sounds bad but I wanted to teach in a school not build one. Now, I'm happy with Mickey and we're going to start a new life in New Zealand. It's going to be a big adventure.' Martha explained.

'So we're alright then,' John asked.

'Yes, John, we're fine and we've both found happiness. Mickey is really happy knowing that you'll be there for his kids when he can't. Come on; let's get back to the party.' They got up to find that when they returned Tosh was telling the story of how she came to Torchwood High.

'So you met Jack while you were on a course,' Gwen said.

'Yeah, I was teaching at a school across the border near Bristol. If I say it was hell it'd be an understatement. It had become the sink school for the area with gangs fighting, graffiti everywhere and a head teacher who wasn't coping and who hid in his office. It's closed now but it's where I started teaching and I'd been there two years when I met Jack. I spent most of my time devising ways to keep the kids off games and porn sites. One teacher even came in to find the pupils playing a film they'd made on the screen. Some of you gentlemen may wince but one of them had stapled his foreskin to a piece of wood while the other was beating him with a paddle. They were intending to put it on YouTube. When we called in the parents they told us that we were restricting their children's artistic development! Can you believe it? The rooms were generally awful; the staff were going under and taking it out on each other. Bullying was rife among the staff and the kids. The biggest joke was the school name, Unity High. Anyway, I managed to get on this ICT systems course for a couple of days. I won't bore you with the details but Jack was on the course too.'

'I could see that she was a genius. She knew more than the tutor did. We got talking after my computer went wrong and she fixed it, just like that. I told her we had a job and to apply for it when it came up. I know we shouldn't really do that but I wanted her here and out of there. The job came up and well, Tosh applied. I wasn't on the interviewing panel but it was obvious that she was the best and the rest is history.'

'Jack rescued me and I'll be forever grateful.'

'It's my pleasure, Toshiko. Let's face it you rescued us too. We have the best ICT facilities in the area thanks to you.'

'And I met Ianto and got Owen and now we're having a baby and I'm so excited about the future, but you, Jack Harkness will always be my hero.' Tosh raised her glass. 'To Jack, who has brought us all together.' Everyone raised their glasses and Jack blushed. Ianto whispered in his ear, 'you'll always be my hero too.' He linked their arms together, loving the closeness they had.

'Well, as we're going down nostalgia lane we may as well all tell our stories,' Owen said. 'So here's mine. I first came to Torchwood when I applied to be head of PE. I'd just been through a very nasty divorce and I needed a change of scenery from London. I was a mess; too much booze, fags and women. Too many late nights and not enough proper food but I saw this job and met Jack in the staffroom. We got talking about the school and despite the fact that he flirted with me outrageously, I could see he was devoted to the place. The head was a bit of a strange bloke back then, huge voice and a bit manic, but basically good. He wore the longest scarf I've ever seen. His name was Baker; he was mad as a box of frogs. Anyway, I know Jack spoke to him about me and somehow I got the job, despite the fact that I wasn't at my best. Jack took me under his wing and he never judged me for my foolish behaviour.' Jack let out a guffaw at that point. 'Ah well, yeah there was that time when he tried to tell me a few home truths and I punched him.'

'What! You never told me about that,' Tosh said.

'No not my finest hour. Jack was right and I had been less than a gentleman. I calmed down a bit after that and I grew to respect him as a teacher and as my friend. Now things have changed and I've never been happier, even with being in this. I have Tosh, a brilliant job and now a baby to look forward to. Life is good or as Gwen would say, life is bloody spectacular and most of all Harkness has finally got himself a decent bloke and I can stop worrying that he really only got me the job because, despite what he says about it, he really did only want a piece of my arse!'

'Please, believe me Owen, I never wanted your arse; it is too boney, especially for a PE teacher. I should have persuaded old Tom to go for the one with the muscles, not the lean and hungry type you were.' He grabbed Ianto and said, 'I like a bit more flesh on my arses!'

'Oi are you calling me fat!' Ianto said.

'No, my angel, anything but; you are, of course, just perfect!'

'I remember when Jack first came to the school all those years ago,' Sarah Jane suddenly announced. 'He was 22, fresh out of university and every single woman or girl in the place wanted a piece of him.'

'Sarah Jane, you only had to ask! When I came here it was a very different place. It was unusual in that it was run by two women, Alice Guppy and Emily Holroyd; I always wondered about those two. They'd been at the school for a long time. It was like it was their own private kingdom and they bullied all the staff into submission. By this stage they couldn't use the cane any longer but the collection was still on show in Guppy's office. I often had the feeling that she'd have liked me to bend over and take six of the best while Holroyd watched. I considered leaving several times but I knew their days were numbered. I wanted to stay in Cardiff. The Doc had gone off travelling before he settled down and I needed to work. Yes, I know I didn't have to, but I wanted an ordinary life and I knew that the school had potential. Despite their methods the school worked. Eventually, they retired together. I think they set up a B&B in Rhyl. I've never wanted to go there myself but I always suspected that they might have catered for a certain type of male clientele, who have certain needs! We've had a few heads since then and things have gradually improved. I kept up with the Doc. He knew I was here when he applied for the job but we kept it quiet to begin with.'

'So, John,' Sarah Jane said enigmatically, 'do I say that I knew you too before you came here?'

'Well, you've given it away a bit now so you might as well. It's always been your choice whether we mentioned the connection between us, John replied.

'What!' everyone said in unison.

'I knew John a long time ago but we'd lost touch until he came here. His grandfather and my grandfather were brothers. My grandfather was the eldest and his was the youngest son, so were sort of cousins.'

'Hmm, I just thought that Smith was a common name. Now Johnny, you're no relation are you?' Jack said.

'Not that I know of, but you never know,' he replied.

'Sarah Jane, who is Luke?' Jack continued. Perhaps the drink was loosening his tongue.

'Luke is my sister's son. Sadly she's been in and out of institutions all her life. We never knew who Luke's father was. He's lived with my parents for most of the time but they're getting old, and now he's with me. He is exceptional and I wanted him to get the best, so I brought him to Torchwood.'

'So when you got here John, you knew me, Martha and Sarah Jane already,' Jack said.

'Yeah, strangely; it's a small world. And now we have Johnny as our newest member of staff. Owen has left us and Tosh is going soon. Things never stay the same for long in a school.'

'But you did get me and Ianto as newbies last year and look how that turned out,' Gwen said. 'We've both been through lots of changes this year.'

'You're telling me!' Ianto said looking at Jack. 'And it's all your fault, Harkness!'

'Guilty as charged,' Jack replied laughing. 'But you would wear those jeans and those suits and have those eyes and that…'

'Enough now thank you, Jack. I think they all know what you see in me!'

'If they think it's just your arse and handsome face, then they don't know me at all,' Jack declared. 'Anyway, I think we should drink a toast. Ianto, there's a bottle of champagne in the fridge that I kept back. Can you get it?' Ianto got the bottle and poured some into whatever glasses they had.

'To Torchwood High School, which brought us all together. To all of you, my friends and lastly to you, Ianto Jones, who has made my life complete and brought me here. Whatever the future brings we'll meet it together, all of us. Now, anyone up for a bit of skinny dipping?'

Somewhere around one a.m. Jack and Ianto lay in bed. Jack had his head on Ianto's chest. 'That was a really good evening, Jack. All those stories of how people came to Torchwood and how their lives have been changed. I remember that first day I met you. I was so confused. I remember walking down the corridor with you, hanging on your every word. Then I got jealous when I thought you were having a fling with Gwen.'

'Yeah and you got me to take you to work. There wasn't anything wrong with your car, was there?'

'No, I just wanted to get you alone and then we had our first kiss and I knew I was lost, despite having Lisa I just wanted more. I didn't get it. I'd never fancied a man before you. Then we had our first night together.'

'Hmm,' Jack said as he began to kiss down Ianto's chest. 'I seem to remember that I did a bit of this and then I may have kissed here and licked here.' Ianto groaned as Jack's tongue made his body stir again.

'I seem to remember that it had that effect the first time you did it.' Ianto continued to groan as Jack took him into his mouth. 'God, you're so good at that.' Ianto ran his fingers through Jack's hair and couldn't resist the occasional thrust. When Jack stopped he whined.

Jack rose up and reached into the drawer. 'And then there was Christmas. The first time you and I used this.' Jack covered his fingers pushing them into Ianto one by one, hitting that spot that Ianto hadn't knew existed until that night.

'Please, Jack, I want you. I wanted you then and I want you now. Together forever, my lover, my friend, my hero. Show me how much you love me, Jack. You do love me don't you?'

And as Jack moved in response to Ianto's demand, he gave the only possible answer, his trademark reply as Ianto called it, 'oh yeah!'


	77. Chapter 65

**Sorry it's been a while as I had another story to get out. This is the next chapter as the plans begin to click into place. There is a little explanation at the bottom.**

Chapter 65

'But it means I'm going to have to go now. I doubt Davros will have a problem with that. Oh, God, Rose, this is so difficult.' He didn't mean to sound as if he resented having to make this sacrifice but Rose was feeling a little touchy about it.

'Fine then, stay here with your precious school. This may be the shortest marriage ever. You know that Michael needs the treatment and this hospital does it and is prepared to start as soon as we get there. They've also offered some funding because the treatment is still experimental; it even has accommodation, look!' Rose thrust the brochure into his face as they sat on the sofa.

'I know! Look, you know I'm going with you. I just didn't expect it to be so soon.' There was something niggling in the back of his brain about this being just too convenient but he pushed it away.

'We've got the governor's meeting on the Thursday night. I'll ask to see Davros before then and tell him. I need to tell Jack and Martha tomorrow. Don't worry, Rose; hopefully, we can get things organised and then we'll be off to LA.'

'I'll tell Mickey in the morning when he comes round and we'll sit the kids down tomorrow night. We're doing the right thing aren't we, John?' Suddenly it all seemed so real going to what really was a different world and different life.

'Of course we are. If there's a chance we've got to take it.' He kissed her and put his arms around her. He wasn't sure how he was going to tell Jack and Martha the next day and he really wasn't thrilled with the idea of going cap in hand to Davros.

The next day, before school, he sat down with Martha and Jack and explained the situation. 'I'm sorry but that's what is going to happen. I doubt Davros will object to my going, but it'll leave you two in charge. Now, by rights it should be you stepping up, Jack but Davros may try to block you, for obvious reasons.'

'I'll just say Jack is the natural choice while you're away,' Martha said. 'And your going isn't permanent is it? Jack should be in charge as he has all the qualifications, which I don't as I haven't done the head's training.' Jack wasn't sure how he felt about this but there wasn't really a choice; the Doc had to help Rose and join her in the New World. Perhaps it wouldn't be for long.

At break he met Ianto in his office. Ianto made two coffees and sat down. 'Just shut the door, Ianto; I've something to tell you.' Usually they left the door open, just in case. They were married but Ianto particularly worried about anyone accusing them of being inappropriate in school. They'd almost got too carried away at one point before. Knowing how the new Chair felt about homosexuals, he was taking no chances.

'Jack, what is it?' Ianto asked as he sat down.

'You know I told you about Michael, Rose's son, getting treatment in America, well it seems that there's some experimental medical faculty prepared to take him as soon as possible so John is going to ask for leave before the governor's meeting on Thursday. They're hoping to fast track the visas and be off within the next two weeks.'

'So does that mean you'll be head?' Ianto asked.

'That depends on Davros, but for now I suppose so. He can hardly bring someone in over my head, well, not at the moment. For now this is between you and me, okay?'

'Wow, Jack, how do you feel about this? You must have wanted to be a head or you wouldn't have done the training.'

'Hmm, sort of; we were encouraged to do it even as assistant heads but at least Davros can't block me on the grounds that I'm not qualified and I do know the place!'

'So, are there any perks being married to the boss then?' Ianto asked, smiling.

'Absolutely none! I'll probably be working longer hours, especially if we have this academy status question hanging over us like a sword of Damocles. Anyway, how's the philosophy and ethics group in year 12 doing? You had them this morning didn't you, second lesson?'

'Yeah they're a good bunch. A couple had no real idea what they were doing on the course but we'll see. Daz is going to miss one lesson though because of the rugby training. Luckily Rani, one of the new pupils, has offered to help him catch up. I think she may have a bit of a crush on him already.'

'Someone needs to tell her that he bats for the other side before things go too far. How's Jonah doing in RE?'

'Fine. Gwen's working closely with both him and Maria and she's established good links with Flat Holm. She's hoping to do some teaching there herself and get more pupils involved. She's also filled Johnny in on their backgrounds. He seems to be a good bloke, mad as a box of frogs, but the kids seem to like him. Get him to show you his long shore drift song which he does to the 'Tide is High'. There's a dance routine as well; Amy Pond showed me the yesterday.'

'I'll have to pop into that lesson; it sounds like fun. Oh well, there's the bell and I've got year seven next. We're doing the Roman Empire following up on last Friday's special day.'

'Not wearing Rory's costume then?' Ianto said. 'Shame, you've got the legs for it! Perhaps you could show me later, especially how good you are with your sword!'

'And Mickey calls me the captain of the innuendo squad!' Jack said laughing.

'I guess that makes me the lieutenant then. Anyway, I'm free now but I've years 8 and 9 this afternoon so need to sort their work out. I'll see you at lunch, then.'

'Only for a bit as I'm on duty,' Jack explained.

'Oh yeah; I still haven't got the timetable in my head yet. I'll just go and annoy Tosh then, while I still can.'

That afternoon, while Ianto was dealing with the concept of evil and suffering with year 8, another meeting was being held in the London headquarters of Davros Industries. Several men were already sat around a table in a large meeting room, while another man waited outside. Davros himself was occupying the main chair, which was slightly raised to overcome the problem of him being somewhat shorter than average. Also, sat around the table were John Frobisher, Arnold Dekker, Harold Saxon, John Hart and lastly Gray Forsythe.

'So,' Davros began, 'we finally all get together. Mr Forsythe, this is your show so perhaps you'd like to explain to everyone what's going on and what you intend us to do.'

Gray Forsythe looked around the room. He was the youngest man there and, sat in his wheelchair, was the most striking man in the room. It was obvious that he took care of himself. His upper body was strong, his arms thick. His dress was casual for a man of his wealth and power, as if he had no need to show the others that he was in charge simply by wearing an expensive suit. The beige cable knit jumper gave him an almost nautical air which suited him and allowed him to blend in with a crowd and not be noticed as anyone really out of the ordinary. Unlike Davros he drove his own car and it certainly wasn't a Rolls Royce. Still, he enjoyed the fact that the whole room waited upon his utterances.

'The plan is very simple gentlemen. Frobisher here has explained that there are too many excess places in the school system around Britain and this also applies to Cardiff. The government are keen to close schools or amalgamate them to save money. They are also keen for business to get involved and provide more funding through the 'free school' system. Now, as you are aware I have my own reasons for being interested in the future of Torchwood High and I'm not going to bore you with those.' John Hart looked to the ceiling, not wanting to meet Gray's eyes; Hart had never been frightened by anyone in his life, but Gray Forsythe had proved to be the exception. The man was so cold, so calculating, it was hard to believe that he and Jack shared any genes at all. Gray continued to explain. 'Torchwood High is, at the moment, a successful school but this has been a long term plan that I have been working on for some time. I intend to gain control of the school through academy status; my company will invest in the school through a holding company. I want my involvement kept secret. Lord Kaled will deal with the day to day stuff to begin with.' Hart wondered why Davros would get himself involved in this charade; the man was a multi-millionaire after all. Perhaps Gray had found a weak spot in his armour too and was exploiting it; men didn't get rich without doing something dodgy in the past.

'I will front the bid which will win because Frobisher and Dekker here will ensure that it does. Frobisher is at the DFE and he will rubber stamp the take over ensuring that our bid will win. Dekker here is the local councillor in charge of education for Cardiff. Both have things they'd rather not have widely known by the general public. Mr Hart is here to make sure that we tie up all the academy stuff properly. Now, we have some good news which will make your role easier, Mr Saxon.' Davros pressed a buzzer. 'Tish, could you send in Mr Caan?'

'Yes, Lord Davros.' Tish Jones kept her ears open. Sometimes she learnt a few titbits that allowed her to make money from shrewd investments. When she heard the name, Torchwood High her ears pricked up but the door closed quickly. It had been a while since she'd talked to Martha. She wondered why a group of people should be discussing a high school in Cardiff. It was strange as well that she didn't know who was at this meeting. Usually Lord Davros gave her a list, but today they'd been there when she'd returned after lunch. Perhaps they'd want refreshments at some time and she'd get a look at them. In the meantime Caan stood in front of the table.

'So Mr Caan I believe you have something to report,' Davros began.

'Yes, the hospital have contacted Rose Smith and told her of the treatment available, as you arranged. The phone tap is working perfectly and the bugs we placed in the house are as well. However, the one in the head's office seems to be inactive. We'll need to sort that out.' Davros looked at Hart.

'Sorry, I put it in place; it must be malfunctioning!' Hart said desperate to sound sincere.

Caan continued: 'they're planning to leave as soon as they can arrange things. Our man at the agency will fast track their visas on compassionate grounds so the path should be clear for you to go ahead with your plans for the school.'

'With John Smith out of the way no doubt Jack Harkness will take over but I intend that will only be short term. Frobisher tells me that all schools will be invited to apply for academy status. Hart here has produced all the necessary documentation so as soon as the announcement is made Frobisher will stamp the documents from the DFE and Dekker from the LEA. In the meantime Harold Saxon here will be brought in by me, in my role as Chair, as the new head. Mr Saxon was recently head teacher of a private school in Ireland called Gallifrey Academy. I believe there were a few problems but they've been successfully covered up. Anyway, Mr Saxon is keen to be the new headmaster of Torchwood.'

Harold Saxon had sat at the table eating biscuits since he'd arrived. John Hart had lost count of the number he'd consumed and yet the man was thin as a rake. His eyes never rested and his knees jerked constantly next to Hart.

'I look forward to becoming the new master of Torchwood High,' Saxon said smoothly. 'By the time I finish with the place it'll need a Doctor to fix it!'

Hart had to stop himself shivering; there was something completely unhinged about the man sat next to him. All through this Gray had said very little. Hart wished that he'd never found him. He'd wanted to get back at Jack for choosing the younger man over him but there was something very wrong about Gray. It was like no life existed behind those eyes and the way he'd spoken about Jack; the hatred in his voice was palpable but Hart knew that there was little he could do. He just hoped that Jack had some idea why he'd given him the ring.

'So gentlemen as soon as Torchwood becomes an academy we'll confirm Mr Saxon as head and then begin our programme of changes. It shouldn't be too difficult to get rid of Harkness and his partner; I'm sure we could throw some mud at them and get it to stick enough for them both to be suspended, even in these decadent times. Improper conduct perhaps – possibly enticing young men to join them in some sort of sex act. Anything is possible. We'll have the school and ruin him as well and then show the world the pervert he is. Perfect don't you think, Sir?' Davros said looking at Gray.

Now Gray spoke again. 'Right, that's it. I think we should end this meeting. Hart, you can take me to my car. Davros, I expect to hear from you after Thursday's meeting.'

Reluctantly Hart pushed Gray out towards the lift. Down in the basement car park Gray sat in his car. He leaned out of the window and spoke to Hart.

'So, Hart, you know what you have to do. I want you to insinuate your way back into my brother's life somehow. Remember what I have on you. Do you want it known that not only were you taking bribes to pass schools in inspections but also that you indulged in certain perverted practices with children?'

'I didn't know that they were only fifteen, either of them. They were in a club when I met them,' Hart protested.

'No, I know, but as their parents sent them to one of my little establishments to cure them of their 'poor' behaviour I don't think they'd be too pleased to get this film.'

Hart knew he was beaten. But how on earth was he going to split Jack from his precious Eye Candy? That was the million dollar question.

**Information**

DFE – Department for Education – changes its name all the time

LEA – Local Education Authority – state schools such as TWH would be controlled by the LEA unless they become academies and then they are controlled by business sponsors or other sponsors.

Originally the new government invited outstanding schools only to apply to be academies – now all schools can apply.


	78. Chapter 66

**Notes: Firstly an apology that this has taken so long to get finished and, of course, it hasn't turned out as I intended as I didn't get to the meeting so that will be next. Real life and trying to get something written for reel_Torchwood kept me busy and for a while the bunnies deserted me. For any philosophers I'm not an expert so mistakes are, as always, my own.**

Chapter 66 – Everything Changes – part 1

Thursday morning came around quickly. John had broken the news to Jack and Martha the day before. Jack hadn't slept much and neither had Ianto as Jack tossed and turned, until finally, at four, he'd got up and gone into the kitchen. He sat drinking coffee and watched while the world got lighter. As it was warm still he went outside and sat looking at the sea. '_Everything was going to change yet again_,' he thought. Just when he had things sorted the Earth moved on. He lost track of time as he sat there thinking until two strong arms wrapped themselves around him and lips caressed the back of his neck.

'What time is it?' he mumbled.

'Five thirty, we've time yet, Jack. Fancy a shower to take your mind off things for a moment?' Jack smiled to himself, wrapping his arms around Ianto's.

'I did think about having one earlier; I'm glad I didn't. That shower was meant to be shared. We'd better be quick though.'

'We'll try,' Ianto said laughing. 'But you know what you're like. Come on let's get going it's a big day today. I'm going to be married to an acting head. Who'd have thought it?'

Ianto stood behind Jack in the shower watching the water flow down between his shoulder blades as he soaped his back. He watched the soap suds run down Jack's back and over his arse then drop onto the tiles. Once he'd finished he turned reached for the shampoo and rubbed it into Jack's hair. Jack groaned softly; this was a treat for him. He loved how Ianto ran his fingers over his scalp, massaging every inch. Ianto spent minutes making sure every hair was clean. He leaned in behind Jack feeling his skin touching the other man's skin. Jack had made love to many people in his life but never had he ever felt closer to anyone than when Ianto did this simple thing for him. Today was going to be such a big day. He was going to need Ianto so much and he knew he was so lucky to have found him.

'You're thinking again aren't you Jack? I can hear you from here.' Jack turned around. 'I was just thinking how lucky I am to have you. You know I'm going to really need you over the next few months while John is gone don't you?'

'I know and I'll be here for you; I'll always be here for you, Jack.' Ianto pulled Jack close and their bodies pressed against each other. Ianto raised an eyebrow as Jack smiled.

'Do we have time?' Ianto asked. He felt Jack's hand touching his now obvious erection.

'Don't worry I have a little experience in this area.'

Fifteen minutes later they were rushing around getting dressed before eating breakfast and leaving the house. Myfanwy was not pleased having only five minutes in the garden but Abby, who walked next door's dogs, had agreed to walk her as well, so they didn't worry about her being shut in all day.

Once in school they saw John's car was already there. As they walked past his office window he was hunched over his computer.

'I'll just go in and see him,' Jack said. 'I'll catch up with you later.' With no one around Jack gave Ianto a quick kiss on the cheek.

'Okay don't worry I know you're busy today. Sarah Jane is giving me a lift home tonight now we're on her way. She only has to divert a little to drop me off. She and Luke are coming to have something to eat.'

A voice came from the office. 'Jack, is that you?' it asked.

'Yeah, Doc coming now. Love you,' he whispered.

'Me too, cariad.' Jack watched as Ianto pushed through the doors. It was going to be a very long day.

'Morning Doc, how are you?' Jack asked. He looked at the gaunt figure in front of him and knew that he'd asked a silly question. John had always been thin but now he looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders which were not longer filling his brown suit as they had once done.

'Wracked with guilt, wondering if I'm doing the right thing, knowing there is no guarantee that Michael will improve – the usual, as well as wondering what I'm going to say to Davros. I've just had an e-mail back from him agreeing to meet me at six. The meeting is at 6.30. You are coming aren't you, Jack?'

'Yes, of course I am. I'm also one of the teacher reps don't forget.'

'Yeah, sorry I'm not thinking straight. Davros wants a tour this afternoon. He's going to be here at 2 until 3.30 then he's got a meeting in town and he'll be back later to see me. Could you show him around, Jack? I don't think I could stand it and you're better at schmoozing than I am.'

'No problem. I'll give him the grand tour of the place – smoker's alley and all. I know this is going to be hard, John but it could be only a matter of months before you're back. There's only so much havoc the man can cause ion that time, isn't there?'

'Touch wood and don't tempt fate, Jack.'

'I am touching wood,' Jack replied indignantly. They both laughed at the obvious innuendo.

'Good, sorry just a little stressed over this one. I'll tell the staff tomorrow depending on what happens.'

'Okay I'll go and plan my route for this afternoon accordingly, not that we've anything to hide. I'll see you later and you know were I am, John. I'm teaching lesson 2 in Ianto's room but I'll be in my office the rest of the time.' John got up as he did. Jack couldn't resist; he went around the desk and wrapped John into a big hug and held him there. He saw Donna coming in and waved and then let the other man go.

'You know I love you don't you, Doc; you are my oldest and dearest friend. I want you to be happy and this is important to you so we'll be here, holding the fort, until you return.'

'I know, Jack and don't think I'll ever not be grateful for your friendship. Ianto is a lucky man to have you.'

'Hmm I'm the lucky one and I know it. I was fortunate to find the two best men in the world and not everyone can manage that.' Pulling himself together slightly Jack left the office. He waved to Donna as he went past her office next door. She dashed out after him.

'How is he?' she whispered, shooing him through the doors.

'He told you then?' Jack asked.

'Yeah, well, I winkled it out of him. I have my methods. Usually the threat of a Chinese burn works. So will you want me to stay on as your PA then?' she asked. Jack could see that she was worried.

'Of course, Donna; this place wouldn't run without you. You'll miss him won't you?'

'Yeah, it'll be the first time I haven't worked for him for years. It'll be strange. But at least I'll have your lovely face to look at!'

'Down girl, married man now and you're engaged.'

'A girl can dream,' Donna said.

Jack smiled as he went up the corridor. Ianto shouted as he went past. 'How is he?'

'As you'd expect. I've got to show Davros around this afternoon. That'll be fun. Fancy a visit to your year twelve class?'

'Oh year I'm sure Daz and Co will impress!'

'Right I'll put you on the list then.'

Davros arrived right on time. Jack was ready at the entrance to greet him. The Doc had deliberately chosen to go up to PE to see how the new teacher, Mike Benton, was doing. He had no desire to see Davros before he had to talk to him later. Jack put out a hand which Davros shook reluctantly as if he was going to catch something.

'Okay Sir, we're going to go around the whole school. We're all on one level except in a few places but there is lift access. We needed to expand our sixth form area about ten years ago and the only way was up so we made sure it was accessible to all. One of the things we pride ourselves on is our accessibility. As you know this is the entrance area. The head's office and conference room and general office are here. The staffroom is the first room on the left.'

'I believe many new schools have done away with staffrooms. That's an idea to investigate,' Davros said.

'Well, we believe it helps morale to have a place where people can relax and let off steam. There's a staff work room as well next to the library and resources centre.' Jack moved on.

'On the lower corridor here we have Maths and languages. That's Martha Jones' office. She's teaching year 13 now but I'm sure she won't mind us popping in.'

Jack pushed open the door. The Maths A2 group were working quietly as Martha sat with a group.

'Afternoon, Ms Jones, year 13, this is Sir Kaled Davros, the new chair of governors.' The students looked up briefly.

'Afternoon, Captain, fancy joining in?' Martha asked. Jack looked at the text book.

'Not a chance; that might as well be in Swedish. That's why you do all the stats in this school not me. We'll leave you to it.'

They moved down the corridor towards the languages area. Davros looked in a few classrooms. 'Feel free to go into any room you want,' Jack said. They got to the end classroom.

'This is one of two language labs. I think Ms Johnson is in there now.' Jack opened the door. The pupils were sitting with their headphones on completing the task on the screens in front of them.

'Ms Johnson has been head of languages here for several years now. How many languages do you speak, Jenny?' he asked.

'Five properly with a smattering of others. We offer five different languages at 'A' level.'

Davros did look impressed then. Of course he knew more about Ms Johnson than might be expected. He'd done his homework or rather the detective had. He knew about Jack's daughter and her relationship with this woman. He wondered if Jack knew about it as he and his daughter were estranged. '_Like father like daughter_,' he thought and not in a good way. It was a pity she'd have to go but he wasn't having her kind in his school. He smiled.

'Really, now that is useful,' he said to her face. 'In my business we need linguists. What languages do you offer?'

'The standard French, Spanish and German and also Welsh which pupils have to take to GCSE. We also offer Japanese which Ms Sato helps with.'

'How will you manage when she leaves,' Davros asked.

'I've been studying for a few years now and can teach to GCSE. I'm doing the A2 exam myself in the summer so hopefully I'll be able to do the A level teaching myself.' A few hands were going up around the room among the year 8s.

'If you'll excuse me I need to get them moved onto the next task.' Jenny went to speak to a group across the room. Jack took them out and they moved on to ICT and the resources centre. Tosh was in mid flow in her room. They stopped to watch for a bit but then moved on to the resources room where several year 12 and 13s were sitting with their heads in books with iPods on.

'The sixth form common room is through there so it makes it convenient for the older pupils to use the centre here. The upper extension is reached from here as well,' Jack explained. Davros looked at the bookshelves and then on through to the computer area.

'That room can be booked but we usually keep it free for pupils to use. All use is logged so pupils know we can check on what they've been doing. There are staff who are here all the time to help including the ICT support staff. Ms Sato has introduced the learning platform so a lot of our work is done via that. Pupils can send in their homework on line but as some of our pupils still don't have access at home we encourage them to use this at lunch and after school.'

The tour continued around the practical areas with art and design and various craft subjects. Jack was avoiding PE so they stopped briefly in music where year 7 were performing rap songs they'd written.

'Mr Hopper is keen to use all sorts of music and we have a show every year. Pupils get to study all sorts of instruments. This year's show is Joseph as we're trying to get the younger ones involved.' Jack couldn't tell whether Davros was pleased or not to know that they were doing a play with a religious theme. Finally they came to the Humanities corridor.

'I teach here; I like to keep my hand in and do some history and a bit of geography. We have Sarah Jane Smith, who's been here longer than me, who is head of history. Over there is Ms Cooper who joined us last year from the police force; she mainly teaches law and sociology but also other humanities. Jack looked into Johnny Smith's classroom and smiled. He opened the door.

'And this is Mr Smith, our new head of geography. The pupils were sat in groups wearing hats of different colours and shapes.

'We're investigating the environmental impact of building a railway line on area, in this case the proposed line from Birmingham to London.'

'And the hats? Davros asked.

'Oh, the hats, yes, they represent different roles the pupils have within the groups; it helps them to focus on the task. For example, the pupils wearing red hats, like the fez, look at how people would feel about the project, whereas those in the white hats deal purely with facts and figures. It makes sure that they consider all aspects, you see.'

Davros didn't look convinced. Jack smiled; it was a collection of hats from white bakers to yellow builder's helmets. That made Jack smile even more and wonder whether he could get Ianto to wear it again.

Thanks, Mr Smith,' Jack said as they left. 'And next door we have Ianto Jones, head of religious studies.'

'This place seems to be full of Smiths and Jones,' Davros said.

'Well, this is Wales so there are a lot of Joneses!'

'I believe that this one is a little more important to you than the others,' Davros added. Jack wasn't sure how to reply to that so for a moment he said nothing. Daz Rees was in full flow when they opened the door. Ianto sat perched on the edge of his desk listening.

'This is year 12 philosophy and ethics,' Jack explained. 'Mr Jones has introduced it this year as a new option. We're proud of the variety of options we offer.'

'Hmm, not much practical use, philosophy,' Davros said rather too loudly.

'So what the idea is saying Sir, is that everything that has a beginning must have a cause. So when the universe was created there had to be a cause.'

'Put at its simplest, yes. The argument comes when we attribute a cause,' Ianto explained.

'So some people would say that it's just an accident of circumstances that the necessary things came together to create all this,' Daz continued.

'But Sir, isn't that a little too convenient?' Rani asked.

'And that's what the Kalam argument would say,' Ianto explained.

Jack noticed that Davros had taken a seat so he perched on the desk behind him. It was great to see Ianto in action and listen to those lovely Welsh vowels.

'Now the Kalam argument began in medieval times; Kalam means speech. It has been around for many years. In the last century an American philosopher, William Craig got hold of the idea. Basically it argues that one plus one equals a conclusion, QED.' He showed this on the whiteboard. 'So whatever begins to exist has to have a cause. We know that the universe began to exist through the Big Bang or creation by God, as written in Genesis, or in any of the other ways various religions have given us. If you put these two together under the Kalam argument the universe must have had a cause.'

'So whatever theory you have about how the universe began there is a cause, and the universe did somehow begin, yes?' Daz asked.

'Yes,' Ianto said.

'But, Sir, couldn't God have caused the universe to begin; this doesn't deny the existence of God,' Rani said.

'No it doesn't and some might say it strengthens it,' Ianto agreed.

Daz was determined to counter. 'But if God exists under this argument someone caused God. So what caused God? Didn't someone once say 'if God didn't exist it would be necessary to invent him?'

'Yes Voltaire said that, but, of course, for this argument to work you have to accept that God began to exist. William Craig has argued that every physical event has a cause and there must have been a first physical event to the start of the universe, whereas God simply is.'

A few voices spoke at once. 'Right, I can see we have some views. I want to see this explained. You have the theories so I want the ideas explained with for or against, with examples and your own views on the Kalam Cosmological Argument.' The pupils began working.

'Interesting discussion, Mr Jones. I like to see pupils who can think about faith. I'd be interested in looking at the schemes of work for RS sometime,' Davros said.

'The Bible is very clear on what Christians should believe and how they should live their lives. Do you have any religious beliefs, Mr Jones?' Some of the class looked up at this direct and intrusive question.

'My views are well known to my classes and yes I do have some religious beliefs, but we cover all religions in RS and I would never dream of imposing my views on others.'

'Hmm, that's interesting. I look forward to our discussion when I meet you for the Head of department meetings. Mr Harkness, I think I've seen enough now.'

Jack escorted Davros back to the main entrance.

'Thank you, Mr Harkness. It's been an informative visit. I believe I will be seeing you later at the governor's meeting.'

'Yes, I'll be there,' Jack said.

'Good. I'm looking forward to it.'

Jack watched as Davros left. '_Hmm, not sure I am_,' he thought.


	79. Chapter 67

**So the next chapter written, and it's the first without Ianto, although he is mentioned. This is the meeting of the Governors as Davros begins to take control. See information at the end.**

**Chapter 67 – Everything Changes – Part 2**

John Smith sat alone in his office waiting for Davros to arrive. He'd spoken to Jack and knew that the tour had gone well. Jack had offered to stay but the Doc wanted to be on his own; he needed to think. The guilt he felt was covering him, pressing him down, until it was all he could do to keep his head off the desk.

Although he'd only been here just over a year he loved this place. He'd never felt like this about anywhere else. This place was special; the kids and the staff made it more so and now he had to leave them. He knew that Rose could probably cope without him but it wouldn't be forever; it wasn't as if he was going to some other world to be locked in there forever was it. He wished sometimes that there were two of him. They'd been watching 'Carry on Screaming' and Rose had said it was a pity they couldn't grow a new him from a finger or something as they had with one of the monsters in the film. Same man, different suit! But no he had to go; he had to tell Davros that he needed to leave his precious school. He knew Jack would make a great head and that Martha would help. The staff would all pull behind Jack and even he would only be an e-mail or text away; they could talk to each other through the wonders of modern technology as well. He heard a sound. Donna stood in the doorway.

'He's here. I'll bring him in. Do you want a pot of tea?' she asked.

'Thanks Donna, that would be great,' he replied, as he straightened his desk. At least he was in his own office and in his own chair, giving him ownership; little things mattered. He looked at the photograph of Jean-Luc Picard and hoped for inspiration.

'Sir Kaled for you, headmaster,' Donna announced, rather formally. John got up and motioned to Davros to take the seat opposite him. Davros smiled as he sat which had the completely opposite effect to normal. It made John feel less comfortable rather than more.

'So headmaster,' he began. 'What is it you wanted to speak to me about; we've got thirty minutes before the meeting?'

Donna came back in with the drinks. 'I'll direct those who arrive to the conference room. Jack is going to meet and greet.'

'Thanks, Donna.' John got the letter out that he had prepared and handed it to Davros.

'I need to give you this. I have applied to the authority for some time off on compassionate grounds. My wife's son has a rare condition for which treatment is available in the US. We are taking the family over as soon as possible, in fact at the end of the week, if we can. We're not sure how long it will take but its months rather than weeks. Jack Harkness is going to take over in my absence as he is next in line. He's done his headship training so he is the natural choice.' Davros made a noise at this comment and John could guess what he was thinking.

'So I'm just letting you know, as Chair, that I intend to announce my departure at the meeting tonight.'

'Thank you, headmaster, this seems to have been decided so I shan't make any objections. However, I'm not sure about Mr Harkness being the natural choice to step into your role; that will have to be discussed further with the board.'

'There is no-one else,' John said emphatically.

'Well, it will be alright in the short term but if you are away longer we may need to consider bringing in a new head. Mr Harkness is, of course, welcome to apply.'

There was nothing John could say. He knew his compassionate leave couldn't last forever. What he didn't know was that Davros had organised the treatment, which was real enough, but he would ensure that it took time, time enough for him to bring in Harold Saxon and then move to academy status. Gray Forsythe could do what he wanted then. He knew he wanted Harkness gone plus Harkness' beloved school in his hands. It was a pity really as he had no doubt that Harkness was competent and he'd been quite impressed with Ianto Jones and Jenny Johnson but they were all dangerous inverts. The idea of two homosexuals flaunting their perverted lifestyle in front of vulnerable children sickened him. In his heart he knew that it was wrong; 'Man shall not lie with man' the Bible said. He didn't want the likes of Harkness and Jones in his school whatever current legislation said. It would be easy to trump up some charge and suspend them both. Then this school could be run properly, in line with his beliefs and values.

'So, headmaster, I will not stand in your way; I will give you time in the meeting to make your announcement. I think it only fair we do that first. Of course, after that we will listen to your views but effectively you will have no real voice. I assume we are next door.' John nodded. 'I'll leave you to your thoughts then.' Davros stood up and went outside into a corridor for a moment. Taking out his phone he wrote a message. 'It's done!' Across the city a man in a wheelchair smiled.

Jack stood in the conference room greeting the members of the governing body. He'd attended these meetings as teacher rep for years and knew most of the governors personally. He was, therefore, surprised by the number of new faces. He'd liked Harriet Jones. He knew the Doc has been right when he said she looked tired, but he was surprised that she had resigned and now they had Davros instead and several of what Jack could only assume were his cronies. He recognised Dekker from the LEA. The slime almost dripped off the man. He was both obsequious and oleaginous and they were kinder descriptions than some Jack might use. He made Uriah Heap look like an amateur as he sucked up to one of the other new members who'd been co-opted onto the board during the holidays. The man he was talking to was Reverend Mawdryn. He had wild grey hair and an even wilder look in his eye. Jack knew he had to be an evangelical preacher that Davros had found somewhere. He wondered how many of these people Davros had information on. Jack wasn't to know that much of that information came from Gray through his RESET clinics that provided aversion therapy for whatever problem you had. What ever Mawdryn's secret vice was Jack instinctively knew that he wouldn't be able to trust him as far as he could throw him.

Aidan Evans came in and at least Jack could smile when he appeared. Donna was rushing around handing out tea and coffee. Jack spent a few minutes talking to a parent governor who'd missed the last meeting. After about fifteen minutes Davros came in and took his place at the head of the table. A little while later the Doc appeared; he smiled at everyone but the smile barely reached his lips let alone his eyes. There were fourteen people present as there were two vacancies for parent governors. The Doc took his seat at the other end of the table from Davros. Jack realised that he only knew six of the people around the table. Someone had done an excellent job persuading people to step down. There were four reps from the LEA including Dekker. Jack had smiled at the woman but had been blanked; his usual charms were obviously not working. There were three new members from the business community. At least, Jack knew that the local bank manager was very supportive. No doubt the other three were keen to get their grubby little hands on some sort of deal to do with the creation of a new academy!

Davros started to speak and the room went silent. 'Thank you ladies and gentlemen for joining us. It's nice to see many of the new faces who joined us in the summer. There will be elections as soon as can be arranged for the remaining two parent governor places. Now, our head teacher, Mr Smith has some news he would like to share with us.'

As John explained with shaking voice, Jack wanted to reach out and hold his friend's hand. He gave his reasons for leaving and said he would return. The room remained silent while he spoke. 'Finally, I'm sure that the school will be safe in the capable hands of our Captain here, who has been at Torchwood High for nearly twenty years now.' Jack found it incredible to hear those words said out loud. With that the Doc stopped. There was a sudden opening of doors and John Hart appeared; he took the vacant chair. Davros looked at him, obviously none too pleased, but began his speech.

'Thank you headmaster, or should that just be Mr Smith now?' Jack watched as the Doc flinched. 'Now to business. As you'll see from the agenda we really have only one thing to discuss and that is the future direction of the school. As a businessman I want an organisation that has a great product but achieves that in a cost effective way. Therefore, each of you has a specialist area and together we are going to look at the current arrangements at the school and decide on any changes. We will look at all our outside contracts and if we go for academy status, which I have no doubt is the best way forward for the school, then we will need to negotiate the best deals for the school.' Jack was trying desperately not to let his feelings show on his face but he was already grinding his teeth.

'I also want a sub-committee that will look at curriculum. We need to look at what this country needs which isn't namby pamby subjects that are no use to anyone. We also need to make sure that the pupils know who is in charge. Sadly we can't bring back corporal punishment.'

'More's the pity,' a few voices murmured.

'But there needs to be discipline; as the Good Book says, 'spare the rod and spoil the child.' Pupils who don't conform to our expectations will be removed; the rules will be enforced without exception. I think we also need to consider the ethos of the school. We are supposed to have a collective act of worship every day. I want to know what message we are putting out to the children in our assemblies and form times. So any questions?'

Jack automatically waited for the Doc to speak but he just shook his head slowly.

'Sir Kaled, I've listened to what you've said and I'm all for giving our pupils and parents the best, but this school has a long tradition of fairness and inclusiveness, of which we are very proud. We have good links with many outside agencies and we encourage dialogue with our pupils through the school council. We don't rule by fear here. Some of our pupils have come here after bad experiences elsewhere. They needed specialist care but we nurtured them back into the mainstream. Gwen Cooper is working with the Flat Holm Special School and we have developed some strong links and taken pupils from there.'

'Yes,' Davros said. 'I'm not sure we'll really want to continue with that.'

Jack continued ignoring the comment. 'As for subject choice we offer a wide range of academic and vocational subjects. We encourage the pupils to think not just follow. We also know that it's not all about A-Cs and that some students like to study some subjects even if they're not academic. As for assemblies we have both religious and non religious celebrations. There is a thought of the week for each class to discuss. All pupils have some religious education up to year 11 as required. Mr Jones has put together a wide ranging scheme for pupils in years 10 and 11 who do not take the subject at GCSE and many pupils take a short course GCSE.'

'Thank you, Jack.' Davros almost spat out his first name. 'I'm sure we'll have a lot to talk about. Now, I'd like to have a vote about academy status. I want to be ready when the government makes the announcement about applications being open to all.'

'You seem certain of that, Sir,' the only original parent governor observed.

'I have my sources. We can get this sorted then and become Torchwood Academy. Then we'll have the power to organise this place how we want. We can weed out any teacher or pupil we don't need. We can get investors. We can also look at the pay and conditions for staff and prune out all the dead wood.' Jack couldn't help noticing the smiles on the faces of some around the table.

'What about the parents? They won't want this,' Jack said.

'That's the beauty of this new system,' Hart explained, speaking for the first time. 'It's the governors who make the decisions not the parents, so it's up to the people around this table.'

'So ladies and gentlemen we'll have our vote. Jack put up his hand to vote against as did Aidan but other than a couple of the older members and two parents who abstained until they knew more, the rest voted in favour. Jack wondered what the hell he was going to do. Davros had stacked the odds in his favour. He'd no doubt that Hart had inside information from somewhere. In fact, as Jack looked around the room he suspected that he was right and that Davros had something on them all. Dekker looked particularly smug, which was odd considering that this would take the school out of authority control.

The meeting broke up and Jack got out immediately, not waiting to speak to John Smith. He was putting the key in his car when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

'So you're finally number one at Torchwood High, Jack. You must be pleased.' Jack turned to see Hart standing there smiling from ear to ear.

'Not in these circumstances. You must be feeling pretty happy yourself, John. Davros seems to have you dancing to his tune though. I keep looking to see if his hand is up your arse, as you're behaving like a glove puppet.'

Hart smirked. 'Hmm not really our new fearless leader's thing I don't think. Now, if it was you I'd have no objections!'

'John, you know that is never going to happen.' Jack almost growled out the words.

'So how is eye candy then and I believe you have a new home by the sea together? Now, he really does have a gorgeous arse and I bet he knows how to use it too; or rather he does now he's with you. No-one could ever deny that you are a great teacher, Jack'

'Get to the point, John. You must have something to say.'

'I miss you, Jack. I really do. We were good; we could still be good together. I'll always love you and I am sorry about the way things turned out in the end.'

Jack looked at him with utter disbelief. 'Are these your instructions then? Try to get me back into bed and split up me and Ianto? My God, he really must have something on you!'

'Hey I'm nobody's poodle!' Jack's head jerked up at the use of that word. It was John's safe word. They'd laughed at the idea of John needing a safe word but poodle was it.

'I'll leave you with that thought, Jack. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again soon.' He blew Jack a kiss then turned on his heel and walked towards the little red MG, before Jack could say anything. He wondered what was going on with Hart. First there was the ring and now he had used his safe word. What the hell was he up too? Could it be that he was actually trying to help or was he just trying to get Jack back? The next few weeks were going to be interesting.

**Information**

Every school in England and Wales has a governing body usually of about 16 people. There are teacher reps, parent reps, Local Authority reps, Community and business reps. They help with school policies and staff appointments and generally assist in running the school. The current government has now given them powers to take schools out of local control so that they can become academies.


	80. Chapter 68

**Notes: This is an interlude episode. There is a truly NC-17 rated version which is friends locked on my livejournal page. It was just a bit of fun writing this to move things on and give Tosh and Ianto another chapter. There are spoilers for the musical episode of Buffy. You know what those two are like when they get together in my stories as Captain John would say, 'its sex, sex, sex with you people!' **

Chapter 68 – Interlude – Truth or Dare

Over the next few weeks Jack found himself in demand. He knew being a head was time consuming, but with parents making their choices about where to send their children to secondary school, Jack found himself out visiting the local primaries and talking to parents. He also found himself involved in more local groups and agencies. It meant he was staying later in school and often he was out at night, sometimes at least two nights a week. Behind the scenes he knew that Davros was busy. He'd started talking to the heads of department. All reported back to Jack to let him know what they'd been asked. At least Jack knew that all his staff were completely loyal. That afternoon Idris had been in with an idea and Jack found himself agreeing to Idris organising a staff/pupil pantomime for Christmas. The music teacher was planning to do a version of Aladdin and wondered if Jack fancied playing the Dame. Jack wasn't sure that a head should be dressing up as a woman but, '_what the hell; it could be fun.' _He was sat in his office at the end of the day when Ianto came in.

'I know you're at Illtyd Primary tonight, Jack. Tosh is taking me home and we're going to make a night of it. We're planning a DVD and a takeaway!'

'At least you won't be getting drunk with Tosh being pregnant. What are you planning to watch?' Jack asked.

'No idea, I'm just going to let her loose on the DVD collection and see what she chooses. Are you going to be late tonight?'

'Probably around 10. There'll be a few other secondary heads there so I may do a bit of networking,' Jack explained.

'Bloody hell – networking! Get you and the terminology.' Ianto laughed. 'I'll leave you to it then. I'm going to get Tosh out of her office. Love you.'

'I love you too and behave yourself. You know what happened last time. No sex toys tonight, eh. Well, at least not until I get home!' Ianto raised an eyebrow.

'Am I on a promise then?' Ianto asked.

'You never know your luck. Go on get going I've got this presentation to prepare.'

'This house really is gorgeous,' Tosh said when they got home. Ianto let Myfanwy out into the garden. 'There's a good girl. Did Abby take you walkies then?' Ianto said as she ran around the garden.

'Yes she did,' a voice shouted from next door.

'Oh hi, Scott. I didn't realise you were back. How was the opening night?' Ianto asked.

'You know John, nothing stops him and if I say so myself he was fantastic. He had the crowd eating out of his hands as always. It's really odd watching them as they know he's gay but they'd tear his clothes off as soon as look at him.'

'Well, you can't blame them,' Ianto observed.

'Hey, you've got your own man. I have to share him enough already.' Tosh came out. 'Who are you talking to? Oh hi,' she said when she saw Scott leaning over the half open gate.

'Didn't we meet at the party?' Scott asked.

'Yeah, briefly. Anyway, Ianto, I'm starving and I've decided what we're going to watch so come on. Nice to see you again, Scott.'

'Bye Ianto, I think you're in demand.'

'Bye Scott.'

He rang the takeaway and they sat in the main living room. 'So what are we going to watch later then? I want to watch the news first.'

'I fancied some Buffy. I had no idea that you were a fan. I want to watch my favourite episode.'

'Ah that's one of Jack's. I think he has a thing for Angel. Which episode?'

'Once more with feeling.'

'Isn't that the musical episode?' Ianto asked.

'Yeah it's brilliant. They're all such great singers.'

An hour later they'd watched the news and eaten some of the pizza. Ianto put the disc into the DVD and they sat on the sofa to watch and eat.

'Oh yeah poor Spike telling Buffy he loved her and her face when he says it; I just wanted to hug him,' Tosh said. 'That must be awful. Have you ever told someone you love them and been rebuffed?'

'Me, nah. I've only ever loved two people and well, I've been lucky I suppose. You?'

'No, although I think I loved Owen for a long time before he realised how lucky he'd be to have me.' She laughed.

'All I can say is that at least the accident made him see sense.'

'Yeah I sometimes wonder if he landed on his head and bounced. Oh and Willow and Tara; I loved Willow when she was a vampire. She was just so sexy in that outfit,' Tosh added.

'Me too; poor Tara I wish they hadn't killed her.'

'Hmm, I thought you said that these were Jack's DVDs,' Tosh exclaimed.

'Well, they are but that doesn't mean I haven't watched any of them. Come on James Masters and David Boreanez are so good looking. There are thousands of stories out there of Spike and Angel getting together.'

'Hang on,' Tosh said stopping the DVD. 'Are you telling me you read fanfiction? And slash fanfiction by the sounds of it.'

'I might do,' Ianto said sheepishly. 'I heard some of the girls in school talking about it and so I found a website and there are some really good stories on there. You wouldn't believe the minds of some of these women. It's a great place to read well, porn. I have to do something on the nights Jack is out.'

'You really don't want to know what I'm thinking now,' Tosh said smirking. Ianto went red. 'I suppose it makes a change from just watching porn and we all know why men usually do that!'

'Tosh! Please, don't embarrass me and I've never, well, not while actually reading a story anyway. Mind you, Jack has sometimes benefitted when he came home and I was already half way there without him!'

'I feel like I'm in one of Gwen's truth or dare games,' Tosh said. 'I've always wondered what Jack's like in bed. I know you said he was fantastic but come on he made you turn so he must be amazing. I'm assuming that you do everything together. I've always seen Jack as a top rather than a bottom.' Ianto spluttered his drink all over his front.

'Bloody hell, Tosh. Is this going to be a no holds barred conversation because I have some questions about Owen in that case,' Ianto countered.

'I tell you what let's watch this. You can have a few more drinks and then we'll have out own version of truth and dare. Any question we want to ask. Agreed?'

'Agreed. I think I'm going to get another beer.'

They sat watching the DVD. 'There are loads of stories of Xander with Spike as well,' Ianto said.

'Ugh no. Giles but not Xander. Poor Buffy nobody understands her torment after they brought her back from the dead. Just imagine if you couldn't die; what if overnight no-one could die. That would make a great story, wouldn't it? Don't you just love the ghouls dancing?' Tosh replied. 'Allyson Hanighan really didn't want to sing in this and her voice is pretty ropey. I always thought Willow was really hot especially in the outfit she wore in Doppelgangland.'

'Have you always fancied women as well,' Ianto asked.

'Truth after we watch, Ianto. God, Tony Head can sing. Willow and Tara were so cute together weren't they? This is a bit like something out of a fairy tale. It was quite brave to have a lesbian couple in a teenage programme. This is a really cute song but sad.' Tosh noticed Ianto looking into the distance. 'What?' she asked.

'When I first saw it I wondered if I'd ever feel like that about anyone,' Ianto said. 'And it's how I feel about Jack. This scene is a bit racy as well; they really were making the Earth move. Oh, now there's another question. What was she doing down there?' He smiled knowing the answer very well.

'Later, Ianto, later! I'll draw you a diagram! Oh yeah I love the baddie. He's such a cool baddie. Great singer and dancer,' Tosh said. 'I really can't see Spike with Xander. Oh I loved Spike so much. James Masters has such fantastic cheek bones and I loved the coat. So did you fancy Spike?'

'I certainly loved the coat. I think I may have a coat fetish. Perhaps that's what attracted me to Jack. D'you know one time we …' Tosh looked interested. 'No later,' Ianto said. 'But he does have great cheek bones!'

'I love Giles singing this song and I missed him when he left. I've never seen him on stage; I bet he's good. Willow was really stupid with her magic trying to control Tara. Lying never gets you anywhere does it? Have you ever lied to anyone over anything important?' Then she realised what she'd said. 'Sorry I forgot. I guess both of us have hidden parts of our life.'

'Do you ever wonder about her, about Mary? Ever regret the choice you made?' Ianto asked.

'I did, but I have Owen now and this little one, but I won't deny that the time we had together was wonderful. She was …'

'I know, later,' Ianto said. 'This could be a long conversation! Oh this bit is so sad when she tells them the truth about being in heaven and that they took her away from it and they thought they were rescuing her from hell. This is such a great episode and Spike is rather lovely isn't he. I wonder if Jack would ever wear a leather coat.'

'Owen likes leather,' Tosh said. 'I have this basque he loves me to wear when we ….. '

'That must be a bit more challenging these days with him not being able to use his legs,' Ianto said.

'Oh, we manage surprisingly well and he has great hands and knows how to use them, not to mention his tongue!' Ianto found another eyebrow to raise and desperately tried to remove the image from his mind.

'Oh that's the end, so, Ianto I'm trying to remember what we asked. Oh yeah, you mentioned something about you and that coat.'

'Okay, I'll go first; it was when we were on holiday in Scotland. Jack had taken his coat because he thought it might get cold at night but it didn't really. One night we decided to go skinny dipping in the loch. Jack just wore his coat with nothing underneath down to the shore. We messed about in the water for a while and then came back and lay naked on the coat and one thing led to another. I just lay there feeling his coat around me and his incredible smell. Have you ever noticed how good he smells? Some hot nights I just want to lick the sweat from his body. I find myself wanting to sniff his armpits. I know, I know, how sick is that but its true? I'm totally obsessed with that man. We had to take it to the dry cleaners and believe me those stains were hard to explain! Your turn; so have you always fancied women because I can honestly say that before Jack I'd never consciously fancied another man.'

'I've always experimented a bit. I even had a couple of threesomes in university. I like women. They're softer and they know how women's bodies work. They don't need lessons on where to touch you and how. Men are pretty ignorant about women's bodies and let's face it women are more attractive. I mean don't get me wrong, I love sex with men but Mary was very talented. Mind you, Owen has improved; he'd tell you that himself. So Jack, what was the first time like with him?'

'Which first time? The first time he touched me or the first time used his mouth? Both were amazing. Lisa would never do that so my first was with Jack.' Tosh felt her body beginning to respond with all the talk about sex. She moved to reposition herself.

'And the first time …..' Tosh left her question hanging. 'Did it hurt? I have to say that it wasn't really for me.' Ianto's mouth dropped open. 'Well I did say I'd been in a threesome!'

'My God, Tosh is there anything you haven't done. People look at you and assume you're some techie geek when you're really … well ….'

'Ianto you haven't answered the question.'

'Okay, yes it did hurt a bit but Jack was so careful; he always is and we men do have this lovely little spot that makes all the effort worthwhile. When we first did it I thought I was going to die when Jack hit that. I was so ignorant I'd never realised. And I should point out that while Jack does top there is no way that he gets to all the time. Still, he is a bit of a toppy bottom, if you get my drift.

'Do you fancy a coffee?' Ianto said getting up quickly as his body was getting ideas of its own. He had far too many images swimming around in his mind. 'Let's go in the kitchen.' They sat at the table drinking the coffee he'd made.

'You know the first time we did it in this house was against that cabinet – before I knew anything Jack was down on his knees and I was breathing heavily. I was worried that someone might see us but you know Jack, he's hard to say no to. Now, you were going to tell me about Owen and his leather fetish! Oh, I'll have fun with that.'

'No you won't Ianto Jones. Ever fancied wearing a basque yourself? I bet Jack would look fantastic dressed as Frank-n-Furter from the Rocky Horror Show.'

Ianto drifted off for a moment trying to imagine that image. He felt things stir but thankfully he was now under the table and hidden from sight. He knew that some time he'd have to suggest it. Who'd have thought he had that particular kink?

'You're picturing that now aren't you?' Tosh asked. Ianto smirked. 'As Jack would say, oh yeah.'

Just then they heard the door open. 'Hello, I'm home. Where are you?' Jack shouted.

'We're in the kitchen. Did you smell the coffee? I've just made some.' Tosh giggled thinking about Jack in the basque and stockings. Ianto nudged her.

'Why do I feel that I've missed something?' Jack asked coming into the room. 'Should my ears have been burning?'

'Ianto was just telling me how much he'd like to see you in a certain outfit,' Tosh explained mischievously. Ianto gave her the stare that he usually kept for Jack.

'I'll tell you later,' he explained. 'Good night?'

'Yeah, lots of parents intending to send their children to us next year.' He swallowed the coffee. 'Wow, I needed that. The stuff they served was lousy. You've spoilt me for anything else.' Tosh snorted.

'What is up with you two? What have you been talking about?' Jack asked. Tosh stood up. 'I think I'll go to bed. I might call Owen as I feel the need to hear his voice.' She winked at Ianto who guessed why she might want to hear Owen on the phone.

'Don't do anything I wouldn't do,' Ianto said.

'Oh, I think we both know that that gives me plenty of scope, Ianto Jones. Night, Jack; have fun!'

'So are you going to tell me what all that was about,' Jack said raising an eyebrow.

'Not here; grab your coffee and come to bed. I don't care how tired you are!' Ianto grabbed Jack's hand and dragged him towards the bedroom. Closing the door behind them he pinned Jack against it and kissed him, pushing his tongue deep into Jack's mouth. He pulled at Jack's shirt so that he could run his hands over Jack's bare skin.

'Woe,' Jack said. 'I'm not going to protest but could I at least get my shoes off.'

'Night you two,' Tosh shouted from the spare bedroom as she heard them rush past. She doubted that they'd even heard her; she'd seen the look Ianto had in his eye. It was a good job she had music to listen to on her phone, although it might be interesting to listen in! She washed her face and hands and cleaned her teeth. Perhaps she should have a cold shower or read a book or … she could always phone Owen.

Back in the bedroom she removed her bra and pulled Ianto's shirt over her head. She stood in front of the mirror and undid the buttons slowly. She tried to imagine that Owen was in front of her twisting each button through the hole, gradually revealing more skin and then opening the shirt to expose her breasts. One thing about being pregnant was that now she might be more endowed than she had been. As she stood there she swayed slightly imagining Owen's lips, tongue and teeth sucking, licking and nipping. He really was good at that. Her other hand reached lower. It was no good she had to phone Owen. She needed to hear his voice. She pressed the buttons.

'Hi you, it's me,' she said.

'Are you alright, Tosh? You sound a little breathless. What have you been doing?'

'Thinking about you. I'm staying over with Ianto and Jack. I didn't feel like driving.'

'Well, at least I know that you haven't been drinking. What have you been doing? I know what you're like when you're with Ianto. Last time you got together it was sex toys!'

'We watched an episode of Buffy – you know the musical one and we got talking about Jack and you and ….'

'Bloody hell, what is it about you and the teaboy. You've been talking about sex again haven't you?'

'Mmmm,' Tosh sighed. 'Perhaps a little. Anyway, I was missing you. I was lying here wishing you were touching me.'

'Oh that's what you want is it, Toshiko Sato. Sex on the phone. I'm game if you are.' It didn't take either of them very long.

'I love you, Owen Harper,' she breathed.

'I love you too, and I miss you,' Owen said on the other end of the phone. 'I'd better clean myself up now. Next time do you think you could give me more warning and then I'll be more prepared?

'Is there going to be a next time?' Tosh asked.

'If you play your cards right. Perhaps we should get webcams set up or you could tape yourself,' Owen suggested.

'Hmm perhaps not. Anyway, I'm feeling a bit sleepy now. I'll see you Friday night. I love you. Sleep well.'

'Night, Tosh. Sleep tight,' Owen replied smiling. Friday couldn't come soon enough for him.

In the other bedroom Ianto couldn't wait to get his hands on Jack. As Jack sat on the bed to remove his shoes Ianto pulled the rest of his shirt out from his trousers and reached his hands around to touch Jack's chest. His lips met Jack's neck and he bit down rather too hard.

'What the hell have you and Tosh been talking about? Hey, I am a person here not just a body for you to undress and play with.' Ianto suddenly realised what he was doing. 'Sorry I wasn't thinking. I really needed to touch you. I want you. Tosh and I got talking about sex again; it's interesting getting a woman's view of things. We were watching Buffy. Any chance I could persuade you to get a leather coat? Tosh mentioned the episode when Willow was a vampire and wore a great outfit. Tosh said that she had a black leather one and then she wondered if we'd ever dressed up and said you'd make a great Frank-n-Furter. I'm gushing aren't I?'

Jack smiled and then gave what could only be described as a leer. He turned to face Ianto. 'So is that how you fancy having me then, lying here dressed in basque and stockings while you have your wicked way with me?' Ianto blushed and nodded. Jack loved the way he bit his lip when he was admitting anything remotely embarrassing.

'Give me a minute,' Jack said enigmatically. Ianto watched as Jack rummaged in the trunk he kept in his wardrobe. He brought out some photos. Ianto's jaw dropped when he looked at the images.

'We were at uni and went to see a performance of the Rocky Horror Show. As you can see we dressed for the occasion. That's the Doc as Riff Raff and me, well as you wanted to see me. Do I match your vision then?'

Ianto gulped in air and ran a finger down the image in front of him. Jack was what? He couldn't find the words but he knew what his body was thinking. By this stage Jack was back rummaging behind the wardrobe door.

'Close your eyes, Ianto. I'm trusting you not to peek. Sit on the other side of the bed and take off your clothes.'

Ianto did as he was told. '_What was Jack up to_,' he wondered.

'Keep those eyes closed,' Jack said as Ianto felt him lie down behind where he was sat. He felt Jack reach around and grab him.

'That's already pretty impressive, Ianto now go in the drawer because sometimes your wish can come true. You can turn around now.'

When he did Ianto was greeted with the sight of Jack dressed in nothing but the black and red lace basque that he'd had on in the photo. He reached over and began to kiss Jack's chest through the laces. 'Bloody hell, the things I find I have a kink for Jack Harkness. As well as greatcoats I now have to add you in black lace!'

'So,' said Jack smirking widely. 'Do you still want me then? Come here, I'll get you ready.' As Ianto moved above Jack he gloried in the sensations he felt.

'Should we be quieter?' Jack asked between breaths and groans. 'Tosh is just down the corridor.'

I wouldn't worry,' Ianto replied. 'I think she was going to phone Owen. I think she may have needs of her own.'

Later as he lay spooned around his lover Ianto wondered how the conversation over the breakfast table would go and then he realised that he was really going to miss Tosh so much.


	81. Chapter 69

**Firstly a big apology for how long it has taken me to get this out. It's been written for a few weeks but I haven't had time to type it up and my other story took over for a bit. The TWH bunnies have also been hiding. I hope to get the next one out sooner.**

Chapter 69 - Walkabout

After lunch Jack decided to have a stroll round the school. '_His school_,' he thought to himself. It had been his life for the whole of his teaching career and here he was, in charge at last. He walked past Ianto's classroom, just caught his eye and smiled before pushing open the door to the Learning Centre opposite. There were a few Year 12s in there, supposedly working. Jack smiled as he glanced through the door to the computer section. Daz was sitting at a computer with Aaron behind him, resting his head on the other boy's shoulder, intent on whatever they were looking at. A few of the new pupils were there as well; they'd picked up a good bunch. Luke was an interesting character, phenomenally intelligent but lacking in social skills, which was why Sarah Jane had brought him here. Jack could see him staring at Rani but she only had eyes for Clyde. Ianto said that Rani was good; she questioned everything but remained firm in her own convictions and argued her points well. He didn't know much about Clyde yet so he made a mental note to find out more. He liked to know as much as he could about all the pupils.

'Afternoon everyone,' he said as he opened the inner door. 'All working hard, I hope?' He grinned as Aaron shifted backwards and Daz pressed some keys. Jack walked up to the screen and laughed.

'You do know all activity is logged, boys, don't you? I hope I'm not going to find anything I shouldn't!'

Daz looked a bit sheepish. 'Not really, Captain. We were just on the Blues' site. I was showing Az the video of the game I played last week.'

'I must sort out a visit,' Jack said. 'I need to organise a meeting with your coach at some point.'

He went up to the other pupils. 'Rani, Clyde, it's nice to meet you. How are you settling in? Luke, are things okay?'

'Fine, Captain,' they chanted. 'It's a nice atmosphere here, Sir, and we haven't had any problems as yet. We should probably get on though,' said Rani. 'I've got some philosophy to do for Mr Jones by tomorrow. Do you know anything about Plato, Sir?'

'Didn't he invent the plate?' Jack said to groans all round. 'Right, okay, I won't use that one again! I'd better leave you to it or Ill get into trouble for stopping you doing your homework.' Clyde looked a little puzzled at Jack's comment until Luke leaned over and whispered in his ear. Then an 'O' formed followed by a 'really!'

Jack continued his tour, popping into classrooms across the school. Aidan Evans had a design class who were busy making their coursework pieces. Jack went in. 'My goodness, real wood! How refreshing! I thought it was all straws these days! It's nice to see someone actually making something,' Jack said, knowing how wound up Aidan got about these things. Going up to one of the pupils he said, 'So what are you making then, Joe?'

'A table with a chessboard top. I'm making it for my Grandad but getting the squares all the same size is really tricky.'

'It's looking good though,' Jack said. He had a look round at the other pieces until Aidan took him to one side.

'So, Jack, what do you thing's going to happen now?' he asked. 'Is it true the Doc's going to be in America for a year possibly?'

'Yeah, I spoke to him last night. He reckons, and I do too, that Davros will draft in a temporary head over me. Now the Government has given the go ahead we can become an Academy in a matter of weeks. The governors have voted in favour and I'm sure Davros will have some fast track insider at the Education Office. Hart will have sorted something. There's supposed to be this organisation called Schoolswise that's interested in running us with Davros' firm. I've never heard of them and I can't find anything. Once we're an Academy, Davros could bring anyone in as long as the governors approved. He might even do it at the board meeting just before half-term. Sorry to be so depressing but there's nothing we seem to be able to do. The governors have the power. I'd better be off, Aidan. I said I'd pop into PE. Lots of nice stuff going on here as usual; I assume the display will be ready at some point?'

'Yes, just after Christmas,' Aidan said, 'hopefully everything will be finished by then.'

Jack moved on. It was odd, he'd walked these corridors so many times over the last twenty years; he'd been into every room and taught in quite a few of them. He could still see himself on his first day, the new boy, fresh out of uni, in his first job. He remembered the female pupils nudging each other. Ianto had told him that the same thing had happened to him. Jack wasn't stupid enough not to know he had the looks, he hadn't exactly gone short of attention at uni from the girls, or the boys! Or indeed, in one case, a senior tutor, who'd taught him a lot more than history! But good looks didn't get you everywhere in this job, once they'd got used to your face it was then a question of could you hack it.

As he strolled he thought of that cover lesson he'd once taken for science. Teachers today were lucky they didn't have to cover for absent colleagues. He'd had to take this group, 3MC as they were called, they'd be Year 9 now. And at the time they were notorious. One by one they'd pretended to faint, supposed overcome by noxious fumes. Jack hadn't known what to do. He'd sent along for a first aider and got the rest out of the room. Strangely, when the old PE teacher, Eddie Edwards, had appeared, they'd all instantly recovered. Jack had tried not to smile and had taken it in good part. The kids had even apologised as he'd been so gracious about it. It had been a beginning and a steep learning curve but gradually he's learnt to deal with all the things the students had thrown at him. Sometimes literally!

He pushed open the Sports Hall door and watched as Mike Benton put a rather reluctant set of Year 11 boys through their paces. They were doing circuit training, testing their speed, agility and strength. Jack didn't envy them; he wasn't averse to exercise, he just liked to choose very carefully! But perhaps Ianto was right; perhaps they should join a gym. However, he fancied putting in a swimming pool at home, like the one next door. Mike blew the whistle and the boys gathered at the front to swap results. Jack walked forward.

'Ah, Mr Harkness! Come to show the boys what you can do, then?' Mike Benton quipped.

'I wouldn't want to show off,' Jack replied.

'Okay, boys, go and get changed' They watched the group walk wearily towards the changing rooms. 'So, Mike, how's it going?' Jack asked.

'Not bad. The kids have been okay. There's always a certain amount of lame, wounded and lazy but we'll see how things go. I have to say I'm none too pleased about this Academy stuff!'

'I don't think you're alone in that,' Jack replied. 'I'm not exactly a fan myself. In fact, I'm more than a little worried about it. But the way the Government has changed things means we may have very little choice. Our new Chair seems determined and the governors generally back him. I think it's only a matter of time and I don't know what I'll do then. It'll break my heart to leave this place but I won't work in an Academy any longer than I have to.'

'I'm sure there are plenty of places that would want you, Jack. Isn't there a shortage of head teachers? With your army experience they'd be falling over themselves to get you. The Government can't seem to get enough of us at the moment; that's how I'm here.'

'I know what you're saying, Mike, but I'll have to wait and see. I'm prepared to fight for this place but I'm not sure it's a fight I can win. Right, there's the bell. I said I'd drop into ICT this lesson as Tosh has some media work that Year 8 have done and she wants me to be the judge.'

Jack emerged back out into a crowded corridor, speaking to students as he went along and chivvying those hanging round the toilets until the corridors were clear again. He arrived at ICT.

'Right, Ms Sato, what have you got to show me then?' He watched as each group presented the films they'd made and edited on the topic of tourism in Cardiff. He and Tosh made their decision and prizes were given out.

'They were good,' Jack commented.

'Thanks. They all worked really hard,' Jack replied. 'You alright?' Jack replied, noting a certain tiredness in his friend's face.

'Yeah, morning sickness has been a bit of a problem, but I'm getting through it. I miss Owen though. I'd better get on with these,' she added. 'I tell you what, Owen's home this weekend; why don't you and Ianto come round for dinner on Saturday?

'That'd be good,' Jack said. 'I'll leave you to it'

He returned to his office and checked his emails. At least it wasn't going to be a late night. He wondered if he and Ianto could get a meal out at the local pub for a change. Ianto had been lumbered with a lot of the cooking of late. However, just as he was beginning to pack away the phone rang. It was Donna.

'Jack, I have a call from Sir Kaled. He says it's urgent.'

'Put him through,' Jack said, sighing.

'Captain Harkness. Good, I wanted to update you on the latest news. As you know the Government will shortly announce that any school can opt to become an Academy. We're so far along with our application that I expect this to happen in weeks. I've also heard from Mr Smith. It seems his stay in America is going to be extended. I've consulted with a few of the governors and we all agree that the school shouldn't be without a proper manager. We all think that you're too valuable in your pastoral role to keep you just doing the books. I'm, therefore, going to advertise for a school manager on a one year contract as we might do in business. So teachers and non-teachers can apply. Of course, do feel free to apply yourself, Captain. I'll draft an advert and as soon as we're given the nod I'll put it in the appropriate places.'

Jack tried to control his emotions, his reply was terse. 'Thank you for letting me know, Sir Kaled. I'll tell you my intentions as soon as possible.'

He heard the phone go down at the other end. Almost immediately Donna appeared with coffee and cake. 'I thought you might need something. It's not up to Ianto's standards but its banana cake, and I know how much you love a banana! I guess its bad news?'

'Bloody hell, Donna! Why did John have to go and leave us now? Davros is going to get in some non-teaching manager who knows nothing about education. I can feel it.'

There was a knock at the door; it was Ianto. Jack knew he was expecting to go home earlier than they'd managed of late. 'Hi Donna. Jack, you said we were going to get an early getaway tonight!' He looked at the other man's face. 'Or do I assume something has come up as usual?' Jack noticed the edge in Ianto's voice. 'Sorry Ianto, something has come up but give me a minute to get sorted and then can you take my stuff to the car? I'll just see the students out. I think I'm going to need a drink tonight, in fact, I may need a few!'

Ianto looked at Donna, wondering what the hell had happened. He suspected it was going to be a long night...


	82. Chapter 70

**Firstly let me issue an apology that this has taken me so long. I have started chapter 71 and have the three chapters after that mapped out. Finally the TWH bunnies have come out of their holes! Sorry as usual this is a long one.**

**Chapter 70 – Getting to know you**

Jack came into that morning's briefing with a grim look on his face. He was accompanied by Martha and Aidan. Ianto smiled at him, trying to raise his partner's mood, but it hadn't worked that morning either. Jack had even turned down sharing a shower. Ianto knew he was worried about what might happen and that he hated being kept in the dark.

'Morning everyone,' Jack said. He went through the usual daily information and asked if there was anything else. 'Finally, folks, information about tonight. The candidates for the headship interviews will be in the library at the final bell, for about an hour, myself included. There are four other candidates and that's all I know. Obviously, you'll be able to pass on your views to the staff governors, who'll be part of the interview panel.' As Jack had been one of the governors himself, Sarah Jane had stepped in as a replacement.

The day went on as days usually did. Ianto found it hard to concentrate; he had to admit that he was worried. Jack was certain that he wouldn't get the job; he was also certain that they were likely to become an academy in weeks. Having a head who was in favour would help tremendously. Ianto had the feeling that Jack would turn up at lunchtime, unable to stay in his office. He would wander around, talking to the kids, simply for something to do. Ianto waited and twenty minutes later, Jack appeared. The smile almost reached his eyes.

'Hi!' Ianto said. 'Sandwich?' Jack took the sandwich and sat on the nearest desk, quietly biting, chewing and swallowing.

'Have you heard anything else about who'll be there tonight?' Ianto asked.

'No, Davros is keeping things close to his chest. We've got a whole series of tests and interviews over the next two days. We're meeting at City Hall tomorrow morning. There are exercises to do with school budgets, staff development and our vision for the school. Last thing is a presentation on an unseen topic.'

'Well, there's nothing there you can't deal with,' Ianto said, trying to be encouraging. 'You did all that on your course. And you can apply all the theory to the reality, as you know the school. Surely that's got to count for something?'

'Yeah, but we all know that Davros has his cronies among the governors. What I'm wondering is who he's brought in as the ringer? Someone must be; it makes sense.'

'We'll surely be able to suss them out tonight. The staff are behind you, Jack; you know that.'

'Yeah, I know, Ianto, but they don't make the decisions.'

Later that afternoon, Donna organised the buffet for the meeting and greeted the other candidates. When they arrived she took them to the library and then went into Jack's old office to get some decent coffee, before returning to see Jack.

'They're all there, Jack,' Donna said, entering the Head's office. 'I've given them some of Ianto's coffee, which cheered them up. There are two men and two women. You should get up there too.'

'I will,' Jack said, putting the papers he'd been reading back into the filing cabinet. Just as he did, his e-mail pinged. It was a good luck message from Ianto. He smiled and then made his way to the library. Standing at the doors, he realised he was nervous. He pushed open the door and four people stopped talking and looked at him. Jack knew he needed to shake hands but with whom first? He put out his hand to the nearest woman.

'Hi, I'm Jack Harkness, acting Head Teacher.'

'Romana Lenski,' the woman replied. Jack turned to the other female candidate and there were more introductions as he shook hands with the first man. Lastly he offered his hand to the striking blonde man in the dark grey suit. The man smiled; Jack felt a shiver go through him, an unusual reaction to a smile, unless he fancied the bloke! And somehow he was sure that that wasn't the case here!

'And you are?' Jack asked.

'Harry Saxon,' the man replied. 'I'm pleased to meet you, Jack. It's going to be an interesting few days. I believe you've been here a long time.'

'Yes, around 20 years,' Jack replied.

'We were just speculating about whether we stood a chance up against someone already working here. Internal candidates always have the advantage.' The others nodded their agreement and Jack wasn't sure how to respond.

'I'm sure we've all got an equal chance. It rather depends on what the interview panel's looking for, doesn't it? So Mr Saxon, where are you working now?' Jack asked.

'Oh, I'm not working at the moment. I've done a little consultation work recently. I was head of a school in Ireland but my wife, Lucy wanted to be nearer her family and so I agreed to come back over here. She's from just over the border, in the Forest of Dean, but this would be near enough for us. This seems to be a good school on paper and I'd love to work with the people here, yourself included, Captain.'

The epithet made Jack jerk a little, as he hadn't mentioned it, but perhaps Donna had?

'Well, we'll have to wait and see,' Jack replied. He began talking to the others; it would be twenty minutes before the bell went. Jack found that of the three other candidates only one of the women was a teacher. He'd thought he recognised her face as she explained she was an assistant head at a local school. She seemed ambitious being still only 35. The other two candidates were both in business.

'So,' Jack said to Adric Matthews, the other male candidate, 'what makes you interested in being a head teacher?' Jack laid emphasis on the word 'teacher'.

'But it's not about the teaching these days, is it? It's about the management. Heads are managers now; so many of them don't even teach.'

'But they still have experience of teaching,' Jack said emphatically. The woman Romana came over to join the conversation.

'He's right. Being a Head is all about managing these days and when this school becomes an academy the Head will be able to organise everything and help to make a profit for the sponsors of the school. We'll be able to hire the best teachers and pay them the best wages.'

'But is that what usually happens?' Harry Saxon asked. 'Do you think a school should be a place run for profit or a place that caters for the needs of its students? I know which one I think is the most important. If this school does become an academy then the needs of the school come first, not those of any company investing, whoever they are!'

Jack thought, well at least one of them is on my side. Mrs Jovanka kept out of the conversation for now, probably not wanting to give too much away. Donna came in again to check that everyone was alright just as the bell went. The staff were going to have an opportunity to talk to the candidates. They had no real influence on decisions but the intention was that they should be able to feed their views to the staff governors.

Tosh put her head round Ianto's door. 'Are you ready to go across yet?' she asked.

'Yeah, I didn't want to get there too early and make Jack and me too conspicuous.'

'Don't worry, it'll be fine. We all know that Jack is the best man for the job.'

'Yeah, but you know the governors have their own ideas. I wouldn't be surprised if they pick someone who's never been in a school and is just waiting for us to turn into an academy. Jack's worried; he didn't sleep very well last night and so neither did I.' Tosh raised an eyebrow.

'No, we didn't! He wasn't in the mood! And, yes, I know this is Jack we're talking about! He's really worried that if Torchwood becomes an academy he's going to have to leave and he doesn't want to do that. It's tearing him apart. If they give this job to someone else, well I just don't know.'

'But the truth is, Ianto, that he doesn't have to work, does he?' Tosh said. 'He could probably get a job elsewhere anyway.'

'I know he doesn't have to work but he needs to. Come on, let's go, he'll be wondering where we are.'

In the library, a lot of the staff were already gathered. There were little groups around all the candidates. Jack was talking to Aidan when Ianto and Tosh approached.

'This is a bit odd,' Jack said, 'as everyone knows me.'

'So, what are they like?' Tosh asked.

'Two of them are teachers,' Jack replied. 'The bloke is an ex-Head from Ireland and the woman is an assistant head at Llanilltyd High. The other two are in business and have never worked in education.'

'Do you think one of them is a ringer?' Ianto asked. 'I wouldn't put it past Davros to have chosen one especially. Well, Tosh, we'd better go and check them out and grab some food.'

Jack watched his partner head straight for Harry Saxon. Of them all, Jack thought Saxon was likely to be the best for the school. He didn't talk much about himself but he did talk about his ideas for the future and he didn't seem to have any radical changes in mind. He watched as Ianto and Tosh chatted to him; they were joined by Gwen. Ianto looked over briefly and smiled. Jack wondered what the candidates would think about having two men in a civil partnership on their staff. He knew what the law said but the law didn't control people's minds or their prejudices.

'So, what do you think of what you've seen so far?' Ianto asked.

'It seems like a close-knit and caring staff,' Saxon replied. 'Have you been here long, Mr Jones?' He'd checked Ianto's name badge. Ianto had wondered about putting Harkness-Jones on the label.

'I haven't been here for long, just over a year, but I love this place. The kids are generally great and the staff are very supportive. Anybody who comes here as a Head will be very fortunate. Jack said that you came here from Ireland, where you were a Head. I don't know much about the education system there. Is it the same?'

'I was Head for five years,' Saxon explained. 'The school was private but non-denominational. As the parents paid the pupils were a bit of a mixture between the bright and the sporting. I enjoyed being Head and the school did well. I like being a bit different and I'm sure not everyone will agree with my methods. I believe children should be taught to think for themselves and not be spoon-fed everything. And we're not here to be their friends, either! We can be friendly but, in the end, we're the masters, and we set the rules and boundaries. I'm prepared to listen but I make the decisions.'

Ianto found himself nodding as Saxon spoke. He noticed that Gwen was smiling as well. 'So, Mr Jones, Ms Sato, Ms Cooper, what roles do you have in Torchwood?'

'I'm Head of ICT,' Tosh replied. 'I've worked here a while. I introduced the new learning platform and most of the data systems but I'm leaving at Christmas.'

'Oh?' Saxon said. 'Had a better offer?'

'Not exactly. My partner has a job up in the North of England. We're getting married at Christmas and I'm pregnant. I wish I didn't have to go but that's life.'

'I work in the Humanities Department,' Gwen explained. 'I used to work in the police and, like Ianto, have only been here a year. We started here at the same time.'

'And I'm head of RE,' Ianto said. 'My classroom is across the corridor.'

'I hope your wife isn't going to whisk you away from here as well, Mr Jones. I noticed the ring. I came over here because my wife wanted to be nearer her family. My mother-in-law is a bit frail so Lucy wanted to be nearby.' Saxon wondered how Jones would react. He knew about him and Harkness of course. He had his script to follow – 'make them think that you're caring and supportive but firm with clear convictions,' Davros had said. Ianto took a moment but he did want to know how the candidates would react.

'I don't have a wife,' he said. 'Jack over there is my partner. We had our civil ceremony in the summer.'

'Oh I see. So you'll be hoping that Jack gets the job then.'

'I want what Jack wants and he wants Torchwood to stay as it is,' Ianto replied.

'Yes I can understand that but change happens and often for the better. Just think, Mr Jones ten years ago you and Mr Harkness wouldn't have been able to have your ceremony and many people would have found having a gay couple teaching in a school difficult to accept. Forty years ago homosexuality was illegal so sometimes change can be for the better. I like change; I find it interesting and challenging. Now, I'd better mingle some more. It's been interesting.'

Saxon moved off leaving Ianto thinking that perhaps he had a point. He moved to talk to the businesswoman, Romana, instead he found himself listening to her talk about herself and how she'd left school with nothing and how schools did nothing useful for their pupils. She explained how young people should learn a trade and not fancy subjects that were of no use to them. Ianto found that he didn't even want to speak to them as the other business candidate was spouting pretty much the same message, although he did agree that pupils should learn about their political and religious heritage.

'And those of others?' Ianto asked.

'Yes we should understand other countries. Britain trades around the world. Languages are important as well. We need to be a school that encourages enterprise. I was especially interested to see that Japanese is taught here. In the end I believe that the winner takes it all and pupils need to understand that it is a dog eat dog world out there.'

Lastly, Ianto found Jack talking to the assistant head teacher. Jack realised that he had met her before in area meetings but she was curriculum based. She at least did ask about the school, especially what had kept Jack there for nearly twenty years.

'I've never stayed anywhere for very long. I've always had ambitions to be a head. Both my parents were head teachers; it's a bit of a family tradition. I know this is a good school but schools can always be better. I expect staff to move on and to be ambitious,' she explained. 'Schools should change a third of their staff every year to stop people getting stale.'

'What about continuity for the kids?' Gwen asked. 'Surely that helps them.'

'Mollycoddles them, more like! We're here to teach them and then they move on. We need to give them the best academic start possible; sometimes teachers need to realise that we can't solve everything and that we're not social workers. And I certainly have no desire to be friends with a bunch of teenagers!'

'There's a lot in what you say,' Jack conceded, 'but I like to think educating children is about more than whether they learn how to find the value of 'x' or how to conjugate a verb. They learn so much more working with others; man management is a vital skill and I think you do it better if you know the people you work with as I do.'

Ianto smiled; that was Jack all over. He knew all the staff, their families, their kids and their problems. He doubted there was an adult or student in the place who wouldn't feel happy talking over an issue with Jack. It was one of the reasons he loved him.

All too soon it was over and Donna escorted the candidates out so that staff could talk freely. Most agreed publicly that they'd like Jack but all said they needed a teacher. Harry Saxon seemed to have made the most positive impression and Ianto had to agree. He walked down to the exit with Tosh and Jenny Johnson.

'What are you going to say to Jack?' Jenny asked. 'He will ask you.'

'I know. In some ways having your partner as Head means things are complicated. Jack could be accused of favouritism or anything, but he's desperate Torchwood avoids becoming an academy.'

'Whether he's Head or not I think that's going to happen if the governors want it. Jack's rather shot himself in the foot by threatening to resign. Why would they make him Head? Obviously, one of the candidates is a ringer but which one? Mind you, as long as the importance of languages is recognised, I don't care. I can usually work with anyone. Right, I need to love you and leave you as Alice is coming round tonight.'

'Still going then, are you two?' Ianto asked.

'Yeah, we're thinking about getting a house together. In fact, we're going to trawl through the Internet tonight. I'll see you tomorrow.'

Ianto knew that Jack would want to know about Jenny and Alice but he'd keep the information to himself for the moment. Jack had enough to deal with already.

'I'll see you as well tomorrow,' Tosh said. 'Take care of him; I think he's a bit fragile at the moment.'

Ianto nodded. 'Yeah, he is. Perhaps he'll let me take his mind off things but I doubt it. He's been really focussed.'

'Well, perhaps you need to give him little choice,' Tosh said smiling, as she pushed through the door.

Ianto popped his head around Jack's office door. 'I'll wait for you in the car. Are you going to be long?' he asked.

'Ten minutes, fifteen tops. I just need to gather my stuff to read tonight. You're cooking aren't you?' he asked.

'Yeah my famous spaghetti Bolognese,' Ianto replied. 'You'll need sometime to relax tonight. Perhaps we could ...' But Jack was already gathering his stuff to put in his bag.

Martha came out as Ianto was sat waiting in the car. 'So what did you think?' she asked. 'I thought Harry Saxon sounded good. I can't remember exactly what he said but it was good.'

'Yeah, other than Jack I think he came across best too. Jack's going to have a tough couple of days.

'He'll need all our support, which of course he has,' Martha replied. 'I'll see you in the morning, Ianto.'

Jack said very little driving home. Luckily the traffic out of Cardiff was kind to them and they avoided getting stuck. They went straight into the kitchen and Myfanwy bounced around as always, pleased to see them. She jumped up at Jack expecting the affectionate pat she usually got but Jack just pushed her away.

'Not now girl, Daddy hasn't got time.' She sat down patiently waiting until either of them was ready. Ianto put down some food in her bowl, ruffling her fur as she ate. He opened the door for her to have a run around the garden. He looked at Jack.

'I know it's not her fault. Look I'm not the best company. I'll get a coffee and go and do some work,' Jack said.

Ianto was still waiting to be asked about the other candidates. He was surprised that Jack had said nothing about them himself. It was obvious that he was wound up about things.

'I'm going to check on our two business candidates,' Jack said getting up from the table. 'I bet their so called companies are parts of Davros' empire. One of them must be the plant. I know it isn't Tegan Jovanka as I've met her before. She's just ambitious as hell. She's also heavily involved in local politics. I think she has designs on being Education Minister at some point.'

'What about Harry Saxon?' Ianto asked. 'What did you make of him?'

'Hard to fathom; he said all the right things but he could just pick his audience. At least he seemed to know something about education.'

'I thought he seemed the best,' Ianto added casually and without really thinking.

'Really?' Jack replied coldly.

Ianto put down the coffee and realised what he'd said. 'Obviously I meant of all the others not including you. God, you're being a bit prickly about this. You know I want you to be head even if it does put us in what might be a difficult position.' Jack's head jerked up.

'What's that supposed to mean?' he snapped.

'Come on, Jack; you're not naïve. I'm your partner. What if there was a problem or something to do with awarding capitation? People could make accusations of favouritism.'

'So it would be easier for you if I didn't get the job then. Thanks, Ianto I'm glad we're clear about that!' He stalked off before Ianto could reply.

'Shit!' Ianto thought. He decided to leave Jack to stew for a bit. 'Come on Fan, let's go for a walk. I think we both need some air.' He left Jack a note. It wouldn't take long to get the food cooked so he walked Myfanwy for about an hour around the street. He had thought about knocking on Scott's but the house was in darkness so they sat at the beach for a little while but the nights were getting darker. It was half term next week and Ianto was really looking forward to some time off, although as usual there were essays and coursework to mark. By the time he got back there was no sign Jack had emerged from his office so Ianto began making the Bolognese collecting the ingredients he needed. He chopped the veg and grilled the bacon finally adding the mince and creating the sauce. He left it to simmer and got the garlic bread and salad. He set the table but decided to go for water not wine. Twenty minutes later and everything was set out waiting for Jack. Ianto padded along to his office and opened the door.

'Jack, dinner's ready,' he said and returned to the kitchen. Jack arrived a few minutes later. He scooped up the spaghetti and sauce into a bowl, threw in some garlic bread and bits of salad and walked out mumbling a 'thanks' as he did. Ianto ate his in silence and then, having put the things away and washed up, went into the main room and spent the next two hours seething quietly while watching the TV and marking year 9 assessments. Somehow ten o' clock arrived. Myfanwy was snoring next to him. Ianto was tired but after the walk he knew he wanted a nice warm shower and then bed. He wondered if Jack's mood had improved any. They'd had their spats, of course, but this was the first time they'd ended up in different rooms all night and Ianto didn't like it at all. Someone had to make the first move so it may as well be him.

In the shower he deliberately used Jack's favourite gel. It felt a bit strange to be in there by himself. His mind recalled the times Jack had pressed up against him, skin touching skin, pushing into him with Jack's lips caressing his neck. Jack knew that Ianto was putty in his hands after that and if Jack got as far as sucking on an earlobe Ianto was lost. He ran his fingers through his hair and then grabbed a towel, an admittedly smallish one and wrapped it around his waist. He padded down the hallway again an opened the door to the office. Jack seemed to be staring out of the window into the dark as Ianto moved to stand behind him. He leaned in and kissed the top of Jack's head and then pulled down his collar and kissed his neck. He was pleased when Jack leaned back into him and Ianto put his arms around the other man.

'You smell good,' Jack said.

'I missed you; that shower is awfully big for one,' Ianto replied. Jack swivelled his chair around to face Ianto. He lifted his head up to kiss the younger man's chest and stomach reaching up to take one nipple between his lips. Ianto groaned. Jack reached around and tugged at the towel which fell to the floor leaving Ianto naked.

'I'm sorry,' Jack said. 'I shouldn't have taken this out on you. I just got a little wound up.'

'Well,' Ianto said falling to his knees. 'I'm sure there's something I can do about that.' He undid Jack's belt and then pulled down the zip of his trousers. Reaching in, he freed Jack's cock from the confines of his briefs. Jack was ready for him. Ianto looked up.

'Do you know what today is,' he said to Jack. 'I must admit that I'd forgotten until this moment.' Jack looked back at him realisation dawning on his face and in his smile as Ianto applied his tongue to Jack's burgeoning erection. 'It's been a year hasn't it since we first did this just before half term.'

'Happy anniversary,' Ianto said as he took Jack into his mouth and began to move up and down. He felt Jack's hands on his head. His own body ached as well. A year on and Ianto had learned a lot, especially how to keep going and not let Jack come too quickly. He could be quite a tease now and he had Jack practically mewling. The noise went straight to Ianto's cock which was begging for attention, but this was for Jack not him.

'Please, Ianto,' Jack breathed. After that it didn't take long and Ianto felt the warm liquid hit the back of his throat as he swallowed everything. That was something else that he'd learned to do in the last year. Finally Jack was spent.

'Better?' Ianto asked leaning back on his knees.

'Much,' Jack replied grinning once more. Ianto tucked Jack back into his trousers.

'I'm going to bed,' Ianto said. 'Don't be long or I might start without you.'

'I think you already have,' Jack replied smiling broadly. 'I'll be five minutes.'

'I might not last that long,' Ianto said winking.

'Okay I'll be two minutes,' as he shut down the computer. Ianto paused at the door and shook his arse.

'You're shameless, Ianto Jones,' Jack said.

'Your fault, Jack Harkness,' Ianto replied. 'This time last year I was a total innocent. Now look at me shaking my arse at you. Get a move on.'

Ianto got to the bedroom a minute ahead of Jack who'd begun to remove his clothes on the way leaving a trail along the hallway. He threw himself onto the bed next to Ianto and kissed him fiercely.

'You are the best thing that's ever happened to me,' Jack said. 'Do you know that?'

'I know,' Ianto said.

'I love you so much.'

'I know, Jack; shut up and use your mouth for something else would you?'

'Yes Sir, of course, Sir.' Ianto leaned back as Jack worked his magic.

'I love you too, Captain,' he whispered under his breath.


	83. Chapter 71

**Here are t****he interview days and lots of other bits and pieces. Who will be named as headmaster?**

**Chapter 71**** – Questions and answers.**

Ianto got out of bed leaving Jack to lie for a little while; it was going to be a long two days. The mornings were dark now and he was so pleased that it was half term next week. The eight weeks seemed to have lasted forever. He went into the kitchen and set up breakfast and then returned to the bedroom to get dressed. By this time he could hear Jack in the shower. He took his suit from the hanger and pulled on the charcoal grey trousers, tucked in his white shirt, which had a thin grey stripe and finally pulled on the waistcoat, putting his pocket watch carefully in the small pocket especially made to contain it. He pulled on his socks and ran his fingers through his hair. He then laid out Jack's suit, shirt and tie and took the card and a small box from his bedside cabinet. Finally, he picked up his jacket and returned to the kitchen.

He poured two large mugs of black coffee and made porridge for Jack, adding the last of the raspberries. He placed the card and box next to the steaming bowl. Minutes later Jack appeared. Ianto always loved the way he looked and smelt when he'd just showered. His hair was still faintly tousled. He still gasped every time he saw Jack in that suit. It was beautiful and cut to emphasise Jack's form. It was made of dark blue silk and was matched with a pale blue shirt and dark silk tie. Ianto noticed that Jack had already put in his cufflinks. His partner sat down and took his first sip of coffee.

'That is so good, Ianto. You do realise that the only reason I married you was because of this coffee; oh and your arse clad in black denim!'

'I know Jack, and the only reason I married you was that every time I see you dressed in that particular combination of blue I want to shag you senseless.'

'Are those for me?' Jack asked looking at the card and box.

'Yes, they're just a little good luck for today.'

Jack opened the card and smiled just as Myfanwy padded in from the garden spreading muddy prints everywhere. Luckily Ianto got to her with a cloth before she got to Jack. She sat patiently next to her master as he opened the box. Inside was a pair of pewter cufflinks in the shape of dragons. Across the back of each was written _fy nhariad._

'These are gorgeous,' Jack said. He started to remove the ones he had put in earlier.

'Here let me,' Ianto said getting up. He put his arms around Jack and put in the cufflinks.

'There now you're perfect. Eat up; you need to get in to school and out again if you're going to get to the City Hall on time.'

The day's activities were being held at the offices of Cardiff City Hall rather than the school as this placed them on neutral ground. Jack knew that Aidan and Sarah Jane would be there as governors. Other than them and a couple of parents, he wasn't expecting much warm support.

Throughout the drive Jack was quiet going over his headship training in his head and fiddling with his new cufflinks. When they arrived at school they swopped seats. Ianto leant through the window for once not caring.

'Good luck, cariad. I'll be thinking of you. Text me if you can and unless you're going to be really late I'll wait here for you or should I get a taxi and wait for you at home. Which would you prefer?'

'Wait at home for me. I like the idea of you waiting with pipe and slippers!'

'Just as long as I don't have to do the barefoot and pregnant bit as well. I will be making you dinner; I'm getting to like this cooking thing. Try to let me know when you're ready.' He leaned forward and caught Jack in a kiss before hearing a whistle behind him as Aidan shouted, 'morning you two. I'll see you in a bit, Jack as I'm, just picking up Sarah Jane. She's dropping Luke off first. I know I shouldn't be biased but you know you can count on two supporters.'

'Thanks, Aidan. I'll see you there. And Ianto, I'll see you tonight. I love you, you know that don't you.'

'Of course I do, Jack and I love you too. Now go on as some of us have a day's teaching to do rather than skiving off!'

Ianto and Aidan watched as Jack drove away through the school gates. 'Is he okay?' Aidan asked.

'He is now. Last night was a bit iffy for a while but we sorted things,' Ianto said smiling wistfully.

'Oh please don't tell me how! That would be too much information.'

Ianto changed the subject. 'Anyway, how's Bronwyn? She'll be what, getting on for five months now, just a little ahead of Lisa.'

'Yes she is and she's much better now the morning sickness has stopped. Have you heard from Lisa recently, after the wedding?'

'Yeah, she and Takaya are in Japan now. She's doing a bit of EFL teaching and learning Japanese herself. Takaya's work keeps him busy. Look there's Sarah Jane now. I hope the day goes well. It's going to be a long one. What are you doing?'

'I'm on the pastoral interview and the presentations panel. SJ is doing the budget and curriculum panels. I can't tell you what the unseen task is but Jack should walk it. Don't worry he'll be fine.'

'I hope so; there's so much riding on this for him,' Ianto replied suddenly serious.

'Hi Ianto, has Jack gone already?' Sarah Jane asked as she waved Luke off.

'Yeah and I'd better get in myself. Have a good day.'

Ianto desperately wanted the next two days to be over as quickly as possible. He took himself off to his classroom to get things sorted for the day.

Meanwhile Jack was sat in his car in the car park near City Hall feeling much the same. He was early so he sat listening to Glenn Miller and reading through his headship training information. He knew what he wanted to say; he just hoped that it would matter. After 30 minutes he took a deep breath, put his papers in his briefcase, along with his notebook and made his way across to City Hall. In the reception he was directed to a small room. As he expected he was the first one there. He poured himself a coffee and sat down. Gradually the other four candidates arrived. In another room not far away the governors gathered waiting for Sir Kaled Davros to arrive.

'Yes Gray, I am aware of how important this is to you. We will have academy status within weeks with your company as sponsor. Yes the headship is a foregone conclusion. Jack Harkness will not be headmaster and I can guarantee that. Harry Saxon will be able to take up the post immediately and then I'll let him off the leash. He knows what he has to do.'

'Just make sure that this works, Davros. I'm sure you don't want your more unscrupulous, not to mention illegal, business practices made public knowledge.'

Davros switched off his phone and gathered his papers. He fixed his smile he went through to where the rest of the governors were gathered.

'Good morning, everyone. I hope Tish has given out all the information packs. I'll give you a bit of time to study them and then we'll adjourn to the rooms set aside. Tish, with me.' Out of the room he asked, 'have all the candidates arrived and been given their timetables for the two days?' Tish nodded. 'Good I'm going to speak to them now.'

'They're all waiting for you,' Tish said. Davros pushed open the door as all five faces looked up at him from their seated positions.

'Good morning. We'll be ready to start in ten minutes. You will all have a schedule for the next two days and good luck to everyone. Tish will direct you to the rooms set aside for you.'

Tish Jones looked at Jack Harkness. She knew she should have said something to Martha as soon as she realised Harry Saxon was one of the candidates. Now was not the time but if Saxon got the job perhaps there was something that could be done then.

Jack looked at his timetable for the day. His first session was about himself and his vision for the school. He'd be expected to show how his skills and expertise would benefit the school. The session after the break was a budgeting task based on an imaginary school situation. He would have time to read through the pack and then have to make his presentation. In the afternoon there was a Q&A session on staff development and management and lastly they would be kept separate and given the unseen task. They would have just five to ten minutes to prepare their answers. The next day would be just as intensive.

They were all pretty quiet reading through the information provided. Jack realised that he felt nervous. He wondered what they'd ask him. He'd checked on line and knew the sorts of questions they'd ask. He'd spoken to John in the US as well and he'd given him some good advice. Tish came in and called their names one by one and the first day began.

In the first session he sat facing five governors including Aidan. 'How would you describe your leadership philosophy?' one of the parent governors asked. And so Jack began. By lunchtime he was already beginning to feel tired, although he thought things had gone well. He'd enjoyed the first session because he could talk about his beloved school; he'd tried to emphasise that he could manage change but that change needed to be for positive reasons not just for the sake of it. The budgeting task was completed and he knew this wasn't his strong suit. He hated having to deal with economic realities. The lunch provided was good, although Jack found he couldn't eat much. Saxon seemed very excited by it all and happy about his performance so far. Jack switched on his phone. There was a message from Ianto; he smiled as he listened. '_Hope everything is going well. Love and miss you, cariad. Curry for dinner._' He texted a brief – 'love you too' back to Ianto.

The afternoon session passed quickly and then it was the unseen task. They were given a management situation where a member of staff had been accused of assaulting a pupil. They needed to show how they would handle the situation. Of course Jack knew what the standard practice was – suspend the staff member and then investigate but Jack was never one to follow standard procedures.

'So, Mr Harkness,' Davros asked. 'What would you do?'

Jack explained the standard procedure but then added. 'Of course this all depends on the situation and the staff and pupil involved. I know the staff and the pupils so this isn't just a theoretical exercise for me. I would base my actions on knowledge.'

'So are you saying you would side with the member of staff?' Davros continued.

'No, I'm saying it depends on the circumstances. Surely this is the same for any situation. It would depend on the nature of the assault, as you call it, as it's not specified in the information. Obviously, if a teacher has just guided a pupil to move them on the force might be considered to be reasonable. Beyond that and the situation changes.'

'Let's say the teacher has caused actual bodily harm,' Dekker said somewhat gleefully.

'That's simple,' Jack replied. 'The police would be called as this is a crime and we'd need medical treatment for the pupil. It's really out of school hands then except to help the police.'

There were a few more questions and after that Romana Lenski followed him in. Jack had been told that they were free to go after the last session and to be back at 9.30 the following day. When he got to the car he slumped for a while and downed a complete bottle of water. It was 3pm; it would take a little while to get to school. He'd been told not to go into school so he just sat in the car park and waited after he'd texted Ianto to let him know.

Ianto gathered his things quickly. As he packed his bag Johnny Smith came in.

'Any news?' he asked. 'Jack, headship, you know.'

'No, just that Jack is back here. I'm going to meet him now.'

'I'll walk down with you. I'm planning a quick get away as River is flying in tonight from the States. We have a week just to see where we stand.'

'Sounds complicated,' Ianto observed.

'It is but at least we both have time off at the same time to decide if we have a future. They bumped into a group of pupils.

'Is the Captain okay, Sir; I noticed he wasn't in today,' Daz asked.

'Yes he's fine. It's the interviews for the headship over the next few days.'

'The Captain should walk it, Sir. They should have had some kids in on the interviews or at least asked what we think. We'd have told them that the Captain is best not some stranger. He knows us,' Aaron agreed.

'And the staff,' Amy Pond added. 'He taught Rory's parents didn't he.'

'Yeah, my Dad was in his form when he first came here. Dad always says he looks just the same as he did back then, like he's got a picture in the attic.'

Ianto laughed as Jack had found his first grey hair that morning and he knew that Jack was already a grandfather.

'I'll pass on your best wishes,' Ianto said. 'He'll really appreciate your support.'

'That was nice,' Johnny said as they walked on. 'The kids really love Jack and there's very few who could say that.'

'I know,' Ianto replied. He was immensely proud of Jack. 'Daz and Aaron went through some problems last year and Jack helped them. Apparently, Rory's Dad was a bit of a tearaway in his youth and Jack managed to turn him around. Jack's made a difference to so many lives.'

'Including yours,' Johnny observed.

'Especially mine,' Ianto agreed as they pushed through the main entrance doors.

'I wish River and I could manage what you two have. We always seem to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. Oh well, I can see the SUV; he's waiting for you. Tell him good luck from me would you.'

'Sure,' said Ianto his heart lifting at the sight of Jack's smile. He just hoped that Jack had had a decent day. The kids he'd just spoken to waved as he got to the car and he waved back.

'They've just been singing your praises,' Ianto said getting into the passenger seat. 'Let's get home and you can tell me all about it.'

'I really don't want to think what this place will be like if he isn't given the headship,' Aaron said. All the others agreed.

'You just fancy him,' one of the girls in Ianto's form said.

'True!' Aaron agreed laughing, but you'd have to be dead not to. Can you imaging those two together.'

'I can,' Amy said dreamily.

'Oi you're supposed to fancy me,' Rory said.

'Yeah, but a girl can dream. Can you imagine them in a vampire film biting each other's necks and well, you know.'

'Would you really want to see them at it?' Rory asked. 'Do girls really have fantasies about gay men doing it?'

'For goodness sake Rory, have you never heard of slash fiction? What do you think its only sad people like you who sneak looks at girls making out on dodgy videos? Two good looking men all over each other; what's not to love?' All the girls as well as Daz and Aaron agreed. 'I'll show you some of the stories if you want,' Amy said.

'No, no I think I'll live without that if you don't mind,' Rory said. 'I'll just stick to trying to find photos of Cheryl Cole dressed in as little as possible to amuse myself in those lonely hours.'

'We've got some films you might like, Amy,' Daz said. 'It's Aaron's birthday soon and we're having a party, so let us know.'

That night when they got home Jack made a huge fuss of Myfanwy. She bounced around loving the attention.

'You take her out, Jack and I'll start making dinner,' Ianto said opening the fridge. 'You can wait for a coffee.'

'Okay, come on girl; let's have a little walk.' He put on her lead and closed the front door. As he did Scott came out from next door with the three dogs. Harris was bouncing around excitedly.

'Mind if I join you?' Scott asked.

'No,' Jack replied. They fell into conversation for the next 30 minutes as they walked the dogs around to the playing fields.

'John still out on tour then?' Jack asked.

'Yeah he is; he never stops. He's like Harris here he bounces around everywhere.'

'While you have to be the sensible, grounded one?' Jack asked.

'Something like that. We've got a few days in LA soon as we're looking at houses over there. Jack's off filming for six months after Christmas, although we will be back and fro for a bit.'

'Ah well, I'm just a humble teacher not an international star of stage and screen! Don't tell Ianto but I've booked us a few days in France next week. He's always wanted to do the war graves tour and then we're having two days in Paris at a five star hotel. He loved the Dorchester in the summer. It's a treat to say thank you as I've been a bit grumpy with the headship interviews. It's the second day tomorrow. I don't expect to get it but at least I've tried. I'll know by tomorrow afternoon.'

Eventually they found themselves back at the house. Jack said goodbye and went in through the side door. Ianto was sat at the table, coffee pot ready to pour, with a packet of chocolate hobknobs next to it. Jack hugged him and kissed his cheek.

'I've just been talking to Scott. Apparently he and John are off to the US for six months after Christmas. You know that sci-fi series John does is being filmed in the US now.'

'That sounds exciting. Is it too late for us to get a few days away next week?' Ianto asked.

'We'll see,' Jack replied enigmatically so that Ianto wondered if he had anything planned.

Jack spent the rest of the night with Ianto checking through his papers and information on his laptop but near enough for Ianto to lock his arm through Jack's. It was way better than the night before.

By lunchtime the next day Jack felt like he'd been put through a mincing machine. The last two sessions were over. The final session had all five candidates in the same room being asked their opinions and competing with each other. Typically, the education candidates differed from the business candidates in their attitudes to different questions. Jack had found himself agreeing with Harry Saxon on many points. '_Well_,' he thought, '_if he didn't get the job perhaps second best would be Saxon_.'

The candidates were told that they would be contacted later that day with the result of the interviews. Jack thought about going back to school but in the end decided that he'd go home. They were having take away as it was Friday and it would be nice just to be able to have a sit and read the papers. He was looking forward to Saturday night with Tosh and Owen. It had been a while since he'd seen Owen and it would be good to catch up.

He let Myfanwy out when he got home. It was getting colder now and the wind was whipping up the waves as he stood and looked out at the Channel. The clouds scurried past caught on the breeze but it was still fairly clear. He watched the gulls circling overhead as he sipped his coffee and watched Myfanwy sniffing in her favourite places. The papers were on the table; he started with the local Barry and District but that didn't take him very long. He liked to buy it though because many local papers had ceased to exist. He put the Times Ed to one side. It wasn't time yet to look at the jobs page but he knew that there were some local positions going. Perhaps it was time for a change. He opened the Guardian and settled down to read what had been happening in the world. Myfanwy came in and settled in her basket. Rain began to pitter patter on the windows and Jack watched as the spots gradually began to join together across the patio. White horses could now be seen dancing across the waves in the Channel. He hoped that half term would be nice. The forecast for northern France was pretty good. He was disturbed from his thoughts by his mobile ringing.

'_Shit_!' he thought. '_This is it_.'

He pressed the button and was surprised to hear Sarah Jane saying, 'hi, Jack. I've been given the job of ringing you to let you know the outcome. As you might guess you haven't been successful but everyone agreed that you performed really well and it was really close between you and the candidate that won.'

'So who was it then?' Jack asked fearing the answer.

'The new head of Torchwood High is Harry Saxon!'


	84. Chapter 72 part 1

**This was going to be one chapter and fluffy but the angst bunny struck and wouldn't shut up so I've decided to split the French interlude into two parts. In this half Jack is reminded of his own history; he past isn't always another country!**

**Chapitre Soixante Douze - ****Parlez vous Francais – partie un**

'But Jack, a chauffer driven car; I thought we'd just take the SUV,' Ianto protested.

'Ianto, I know you don't particularly like being reminded that I've got money but I have and for years I've done nothing much with it …'

'Except for those various charities which you remain quiet about! How much does the hospice owe to you, not to mention the Dog's Trust? You hide your very bright light under a bushel.' Jack looked embarrassed.

'I know Ianto, but I wanted to do this for you and this way we can get some sleep on the way down and not have to worry about drinking or anything and someone gets to earn a bit of money driving us. What goes around comes around. You've got to admit that the car in the brochure is rather gorgeous and it will be here in less than an hour.'

Ianto busied himself with the final packing. They were going casual but Jack had warned him to pack dinner suits. All he knew was that they were visiting some of the various war graves and museums and spending two nights in Paris. Ianto had only been to Spain before on the usual package deal. He'd always wanted to visit the war cemeteries and Paris, well everyone dreamed of Paris didn't they. Jack had been planning this for months it seemed, ever since he'd picked up a leaflet in the Dorchester for one of their partner hotels. As he closed his suitcase he looked at Jack doing the same. His partner was doing a good job of sublimating his fear and disappointment into this holiday. They hadn't talked much about the fact that Harold Saxon was the new head of Torchwood High. Ianto knew that Jack was determined that he should have a good time, a time he could never afford to do on his own. He caught Jack's eye and there it was again, the trade mark smile, but it still wasn't quite reaching his eyes. They'd both had a good night with Tosh and Owen on Saturday but Jack had got drunk and that happened very rarely. Ianto was worried but Jack had bounced back on Sunday telling him about this holiday he'd planned. So it was 6pm on Monday night and they were leaving at 6.30. The car they were going in was beautiful, not quite a vintage Bentley, but almost. When the doorbell rang they both jumped.

'I'll go,' Ianto said. He opened the door and nearly laughed out loud. The woman was actually wearing a uniform with a peaked cap.

'My name Ellie Parker; you must be Ianto Harkness – Jones. It's nice to meet you.' She held out her hand which Ianto shook.

'Yes,' Ianto replied, somewhat confused.

'Ellie, is that you?' Ianto heard Jack shout.

'Yes, Sir; do you want a hand with your bags?'

'No,' Jack replied as he appeared in the doorway carrying a suitcase in each hand. He put them down and approached the woman in the doorway.

'Well, Eleanor Parker all grown up. Who'd have thought that you'd end up running the company? I didn't expect you to be driving us though.'

'Couldn't resist it, Sir and I needed a holiday. I'm also meeting someone in Paris if that's okay with you, and because of you I'm getting to stay in one of the best hotels in the French capital. I must admit that I was also curious to meet the man who'd captured you in marriage. Sean was right; you have got a painting in the attic, Captain.'

Ianto had stood there looking back between the pair of them during this exchange. 'Okay is someone going to fill me in? You two obviously know each other.'

Jack took his hand. 'This is Ellie Parker, who like Rory Williams' father, Sean was in my first form when I arrived at Torchwood. Her Dad had a garage and she joined the firm and expanded it so when I wanted to hire a car to drive us I knew where to go. Ellie, this gorgeous man is my partner, Ianto. I have to say that I love the uniform. I'm wondering if you have any spares I was thinking that Ianto …'

'Jack! I've only known Ellie for 5 minutes!' Ianto said. 'Come on let's get these suitcases loaded and you can catch up on the journey. Have we got everything?'

'I think so. The car is beautiful isn't it?' The Bentley was sleek and black. As Jack locked the door of the house Ianto and Ellie stowed the suitcases in the boot. Ellie then held the door open. Inside there were DVD screen on the seat backs and a small drinks cabinet. The leather interior was so soft.

'If you need any privacy Sirs, there is a screen that can be raised between us. You can also pull out leg supports so that you can get some sleep whilst I drive!' She winked at them both and then turned back to start the engine which purred into life.

'I think I'm going to enjoy this, Jack,' Ianto said as he kissed his partner and settled down next to him.

The next three hours passed by with Ianto dozing and Jack talking over old times with Ellie until they finally arrived at the Eurostar station and got on the train. They had seats opposite each other. Jack agreed to go backwards, something which Ianto couldn't stomach. Ellie sat across the aisle from them. Again they dozed. They were only going as far as Calais so the journey wasn't too long. They arrived in France in the early hours of the morning and were driven to Amiens where they were going to stay overnight. The hotel was ready for them to arrive at this early time and was situated near to the Cathedral. Ianto intended to visit it later but for now all three of them simply fell into bed to get some sleep for a few hours.

Jack was positively bouncing four hours later as he roused Ianto from his sleep as only he could. Ianto opened one eye and looked down into the beautiful blue eyes of his lover. He moaned in appreciation as Jack continued sliding his mouth up and down Ianto's more than appreciative cock which he held in one hand as he worked. Ianto groaned some more as he felt Jack's tongue swirling around the tip. He began to move his hips upwards to meet Jack's mouth coming down.

'Jack, want to do the same for you,' he gasped.

Jack, understanding his meaning moved to position himself over Ianto. Amazingly his mouth never left Ianto's cock except for a momentary pause as Ianto caught Jack between his lips, lovingly treating Jack in the same way. Jack caught up swiftly. As he swallowed the hot liquid which hit the back of his throat seconds later Ianto was doing the same and soon after Jack was rearranging himself on Ianto's chest.

'Now that's what I call a continental breakfast,' Ianto said as he kissed the top of Jack's head and ran his fingers over his lover's arse. 'But I have to admit that I am starving all of a sudden. Come on, let's get showered and go down to breakfast before they stop serving. Where are we going this morning?'

'I'll tell you over breakfast and jeans will do.'

After the shower Ianto chose his black jeans with white t-shirt and purple cardigan.

'Wow, you look good in purple – very preppy. Come on Ellie will probably be waiting for us.'

As they walked into the dining room they saw Ellie waving to them from a corner table. They chose from the breakfast buffet and ordered a large cafetiere of coffee. When it came Ianto thought it wasn't half bad.

'I don't know how you can drink that stuff in the morning. Mind you, I brought my own tea bags. I know what the French are like,' Ellie said bringing her cup to her lips to savour the breakfast tea she favoured. 'These croissants are good though. So have you told him where we're going yet then?' she continued. You won't need me until this afternoon will you?'

'No, I'll ring you, unless you want to come around with us,' Jack said.

'So I assume we're on foot this morning,' Ianto said. 'Good, I want to go to the cathedral. What else is there?'

'We're starting with the cathedral and then going to visit Jules Verne's house. I thought knowing how we both love the books that we should go there.'

'Sounds good to me,' Ianto said stuffing a croissant into his mouth. 'God, these are good.' Jack raised an eye brow as Ianto deliberately licked his lips and fed the crumbs into his mouth, sucking on a finger.

'Don't let me being here stop you, gentlemen,' Ellie said laughing.

'Don't worry, we won't,' Jack replied. 'So who are you meeting in Paris then, Ellie?'

'Just someone I met in Cardiff during the summer. He was over on holiday and I met him in the Plass; you know the place where they film Sol Three that sci-fi programme that John Barrowman is in. Jean-Paul is a bit of a fan.' Jack laughed. 'We live next door to him and his partner, Scott,' he mentioned casually.

'What really? I think he's gorgeous although I love his sidekick, Idris Hopper the best. I think there's something going on between them. D'you know you have a look of him, Captain and he's a captain too, but from the 51st century.'

'I can assure you that I'm very much not from the future,' Jack said.

'Possibly a bit set in the past though, old man,' Ianto quipped.

'Oh, is he still listening to those tunes from the war?' Ellie asked. 'He used to play them in his room. What was it? Oh I know Glenn Miller.'

'Yeah, despite my efforts to bring him into the 21st century he still listens to that stuff! What are you going to do this morning then, Ellie?'

'Oh I'll potter around, fill the car up and check on the route and pop into an internet café to speak to Jean-Paul. I'll meet you at Tante Jeanne at one this afternoon so we can go onto the museum and the memorial.' She got up. 'See you later.'

'So, shall we get off then? We have a bit of a stroll to the Cathedral but at least it's not raining,' Jack said.

They walked down some of the small streets from the hotel to the cathedral. It was old and built in the gothic style. Ianto sat on a bench in the square in front and took some photos of the cathedral and Jack. 'Let's go in. The legend is that the head of John the Baptist was brought here but you know what old churches were like for their relics.'

Inside both men spent time doing what you usually do when you enter such a building. They both looked up, spinning around slowly to take it all in then began walking around; Jack followed the maze lines on the floor in the nave. The tall windows were magnificent with their stories in coloured glass of St John and his treatment.

'According to this the cathedral is the highest complete one in France. I think Salisbury is likely to be taller. It is quite magnificent though,' Ianto said as they approached the high altar. Ianto took a seat at the front for a moment. Jack sat next to him, remaining quiet, knowing that Ianto had more religious belief than he did. They looked at the tombs of those buried within and then bought some postcards in the shop. Back outside they looked at the map and planned the walk to Jules Verne House.

'Seems a straightforward walk starting along Rue Victor Hugo down to the bridge over the river and then right a bit.'

They walked along not really hurrying until they got to the house. There were guided tours with people in costume that were in English and French. They looked at the place that Verne had written some of his stories. Both men were fans of 'Journey to the Centre of the Earth' especially but they were most impressed with the model of the Nautilus and one of the flying machines. All of a sudden it was 12.15 and they had to walk again to get to Tante Jeanne for lunch. Still all the fresh air had built up an appetite. Jack however, saw a taxi and hailed it.

'We need to get there, Tante Jeanne, Une Rue Dodane, sil vous plait,' he said to the driver.

The café served salads and fantastic crepes. They were on the coffee by the time Ellie arrived, which was just as well as the bulge in Jack's trousers had now calmed down. He didn't know how just a few occasions of Ianto dipping strawberries into chocolate and cream and then licking them slowly could do that to him. All he knew was that they were going to get some use out of a squirty cream bottle when he got back to Wales.

'Did I miss anything important?' Ellie asked as she sat down on the rattan chair next to Jack.

'Not much,' Ianto smirked as Jack glared at him across the table.

'You are so going down for that, Ianto Jones,' Jack said, the lust obvious in his voice.

'Oh I hope so,' Ianto returned, just as huskily.

Ellie waved at both of them. 'Another person at the table, boys. Are you two always like this?'

'Sorry,' Ianto said. 'It must be something to do with being in France. So where are we going this afternoon?'

'I know you wanted to go to the war cemeteries, Ianto so we're going to a couple then to the Museum of the First World War and then on to Thiepval,' Jack explained.

'We'd better get started, Jack as we've a lot of ground to cover if we're going to see as much as you want before it gets dark,' Ellie said.

They visited a few of the smaller cemeteries on their way to the museum. Ianto was amazed that there seemed to be these little graveyards in the middle of nowhere just at the side of the road. They got out and walked around a few stretching their legs. There was no one about so they walked through them hand in hand looking at the grave stones in their neat lines. They read several of the stones; most of the men mentioned on them were under 30, many were under 20.

'Jack, look at this one,' Ianto said pointing to a stone at the side of one cemetery. 'I didn't realise that they buried those who had been executed in these cemeteries. I'm not sure what I thought happened to them really. It says he was 18. Just think about that; he's a year older than Daz and Aaron and the others and he's been shot for cowardice or desertion. He was probably scared witless. Have you seen the film 'Regeneration? I sat in total disbelief over the scene where they electrocuted those who had stopped speaking by putting electric probes down their throats. I had no idea that they'd done that. And then they sent them back to the front. I know you've fought in wars, Jack and I admire your courage and any man's courage who can do that, but I've often wondered if I could do the same. When you were injured in Afghanistan I was so angry that we should be sending men to die over there for no real reason. It seems so ridiculous that young British men and women should be there.'

'I understand what you're saying, Ianto and believe me there are many soldiers who question the wisdom of being there. When I joined the TA I knew I might have to fight for real and I have killed men in war.'

'Really, you've never told me that,' Ianto exclaimed.

'No, it's not something I like to remember. There's only been one occasion when I was face to face with the person but it was him or me and my men. We were out on patrol in Iraq and we discovered this man planting mines along the side of the road. Two of my group went up to question him. I saw him move his hand to his jacket and realised that he had explosives on his body. I shot him before he could detonate them and kill my men. It's not something I'm proud of and there were probably others who died because of my actions but I know I was right. There were over 300 young men shot by their own side in the First World War. I did my dissertation on some of them who came from South Wales. One of them was 17 when he was shot – too young to even be there and he was suffering from shell shock. Thankfully things have moved on since then. Come on let's go and have a look around the museum. I'm sure that there are lots of things to buy in the shops for display stuff and we've got Remembrance Day coming up next month.'

Ellie noticed that both men were quiet on the way to the museum at Peronne. She decided to come in with them and wandered around looking at the posters and artefacts from the time. Jack had gone into the next room while Ianto was still looking at the huge collection of propaganda posters that encouraged men to volunteer.

'Are you two okay?' Ellie asked. 'You were quiet on the journey. I haven't been to this part of France myself. Those graveyards, with their neat grave stones all beautifully maintained, are quite sobering aren't they?'

'Sorry, Ellie; I'm beginning to wonder if we should have come here after all. You know that Jack was in the TA, well he was seriously injured serving in Afghanistan in January. The man he was with, another Captain, was killed. Jack stayed with him all night and he died in his arms. For me this is all just history; for Jack its real. I teach about war from a religious point of view and how religions justify their actions but for him it's different; he's seen men die and I haven't. Sometimes I'm reminded of the difference in age between us and how our lives have been very different but I know that I love him more than I ever thought it possible to love someone. Come on, you don't want to hear about all this angst; we'd better catch up.'

They went around the museum ending with the shop where both men bought things they could use in lessons and for display. Then it was on to Thiepval and the largest war memorial in Europe. In front of the memorial was a small section of French and British graves. As they approached the structure itself Ianto marvelled at the enormity of it. There were a few other visitors around, including a school party. The memorial listed the names of the dead whose bodies had never been found; there were so many. Jack knew that every year bones were dug up by French farmers. Some they were able to identify, others just became yet another unknown soldier. As he looked at the names listed Jack felt very small. He knew that somewhere Jackie Harness' name would be added to a memorial. He reached his hand out to touch the names of the men as they were carved into the stone. The memorial towered above everyone there. The students walked around; the awe on their faces reassured Jack that the young could still care about other young men they'd never known.

'Are you alright?' Ianto asked.

'Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking that Jackie Harness' name will be carved somewhere as another victim of war, just like these.' Ianto slipped his hand into Jack's needing to comfort his partner. 'Do you want to go to the museum?' he asked. 'We could just go back to the hotel. I think I've seen what I wanted to see.'

'Would you mind?' Jack asked.

'No, I want to hold you and I can't do that here, so I don't mind.'

They walked back to the car. Ellie drove them back to Amiens and the hotel. Once inside the room Ianto put his arms around Jack and held him.

'I'm sorry I should have realised that being here would bring back memories for you. Perhaps we shouldn't have come.'

'Ianto, I live with these memories every day. We all have things that we'd prefer to forget but we've got each other. Let's not get maudling. Now where are we going to have dinner tonight?' He opened his laptop. They decided on a restaurant near the Quay which had received some good write ups. Jack rang through to Ellie's room to tell her when and where they were going. They invited her along but this time she declined. She intended to spend the evening talking to Jean-Paul.

It was a good job that they'd booked ahead as the restaurant was fairly full at 7.30 when they arrived. The décor and seating were both modern but the setting next to the Quay was beautiful as the lights reflected in the water. Sadly, it was just too chilly to sit outside. They ordered their food using their exam level French and hoping that they'd remembered correctly. They talked of going to Paris the next day and what they planned to see. Some things Jack didn't mention but he asked Ianto what he wanted just to be sure.

'We'll have to go up the Tower, Jack and to one of the museums.'

'The Louvre is probably too big but there's the Museum D'Orsay where they have the Van Gogh collection, among other things. I believe that the view from the steps of the basilic de Sacre Coeur is spectacular so we could go there and have a look at the shops in Montmartre. I have some other ideas but I'll share them with you at the time.'

The food was good. For a while they got talking to the couple next to them who were from Glasgow and having a week in France. They were teachers as well so conversation ran to the differences in the two education systems and also to the Somme and the battle. They were heading off to the Loire and further south the next day. They especially planned to visit Fontevrault Abbey where Henry II and his wife Eleanor were entombed.

'Now there is somewhere I'd like to visit,' Jack said. 'She was some woman.'

Ianto listened to Jack and the other couple talk history. Somehow, even though Jack taught a bit, it was easy to forget that he could feel as passionate about his subject as Ianto felt about his. He watched as Jack's hands articulated his thoughts. He also noticed that the faint Scottish burr became more obvious the longer that he talked to the couple. At the end of the evening they all decide that as it wasn't far, and the other couple were staying at the same hotel that they would walk back along the quayside. The cathedral looked beautiful as it was all lit up when they passed; it had been a good night. They said goodbye to the other couple who were on the floor below them and entered their room. They got ready for bed, both too tired to do anything beyond cleaning their teeth and washing off some of the dust of the day. Jack was still rather quiet as he lay in Ianto's arms twirling the small hairs on his chest between his fingers.

'Ianto, make love to me please; I want to feel you inside of me. I need to remind myself that I'm alive. I love you so much and I know how lucky I am to have you.'

Ianto carefully and slowly prepared Jack and then, as their bodies joined, his only thought when Jack called out his name was, 'I'm the lucky one.'


	85. Chapter 72 part 2

**Notes: The first day in Paris.**** Sorry I can't believe it's been a month. I lost my TWH muse but I hope it's returned and I hope you like it. It is a bit naughty and probably a bit M rated so be warned.**

**Parlez v****ous Francais? – Part 2**

They drove the next day from Amiens to Paris, leaving promptly, as they wanted to get there as early as possible, to get as much in the day as they could. The plan was to go to the hotel to sign in and then a leisurely trip down the Seine for lunch. Ellie was planning to meet her friend and so was off duty for the rest of the trip until the drive back on Thursday.

'So what's he like then this Jean-Paul?' Jack asked.

'He's tall, dark and very handsome; he has the cutest cleft in his chin and his accent is to die for. We have such a lot in common, with our love of Sci-fi and books and films. I suppose we're both quite geeky really. He's a bit younger than me but that doesn't really matter these days does it?'

'So does he do something romantic?' Jack continued. 'Does he live in penury in some pokey attic painting masterpieces that no one will every buy during his lifetime, like Vincent Van Gogh, sipping coffee from small cups and saying _mon dieu_ and _merde_ a lot?' Ianto sniggered quietly.

'No, he works in a bank,' Ellie replied defiantly. 'And he's got a lovely apartment in Montmartre near the Basilica of Sacre Coeur. Aren't you planning on going there tomorrow? Jean-Paul says the whole of Paris is at your feet from up there. It must be an amazing view.'

'Perhaps we should arrange to meet there so I can give him the once over and check out his credentials.'

'Oh, is that what you're calling it now?' Ianto asked. 'You stay away from his credentials!'

Jack feigned a hurt expression. 'As if I could ever look at another man with you around. I meant I could check him out like her father would, to make sure that he's suitable and not going to break her heart with his fancy French ways. I know how easy it is to be turned by a cute accent.'

'Cute arse more like it,' Ellie murmured from the front seat.

'Well, that as well,' Jack admitted. 'But that was my first view of him clad in black denim. I thought all my Christmases had come at once and then he turned around and I added birthdays as well.'

Ianto blushed. 'Jack, she doesn't need to know about all that.'

'Oh, I don't know; we've an hour to kill. Come on tell the story of how you two got together. Oh, and the wedding; you must tell me about that,' Ellie insisted.

Ianto glared at Jack knowing what was coming next and he wasn't disappointed. 'Hmm, Ianto did make a bit of a fool of himself with a certain James Bond actor. He was drunk as a lord and draped himself all over Daniel Craig.'

'Really, the Daniel Craig, of the tight white bathing trunks! I think I'd do a bit of draping myself,' Ellie agreed.

Jack spent the next hour regaling Ellie with stories that had happened over the last year, missing out some things that were better left unsaid. Every now and again Ianto chipped in a comment or two himself.

'And then there was the time Gwen caught us in the conservatory celebrating my birthday,' Jack said.

'Oh, tell me more. What were you doing exactly; I want details.'

'Well,' said Jack '…'

They arrived at the hotel at 10.35 and signed in at reception. The hotel was part of the same group as the Dorchester. Jack had organised a room for Ellie and a suite with a view for them. He'd planned this for months after picking up a leaflet last August in London. They waved Ellie out of the lift and continued upwards as Jack casually reached out a hand to Ianto, behind the back of the bellboy who was helping with their bags. Ianto smiled at him, longing to kiss him. All that talk of the last year had made him somewhat nostalgic and he just wanted to hold Jack in his arms. They followed the bellboy along the corridor and entered the room. It was gorgeous, decorated in cream and gold with period furniture and a huge bed. Admittedly, it wasn't as big as the one at the Dorchester and there was no roof terrace or personal butler service with this room, but the shower was just as accommodating and fitted out with cream marble.

'Sorry it's only a junior suite this time,' Jack explained. 'I couldn't book one of the terraced rooms. Apparently someone famous is staying here and has booked all of the suites on the top floor.'

'I wonder who it is,' Ianto speculated. 'Pop star, royalty, politician, Simon Cowell? It could be any of them.'

'I don't care who it is as long as I've got you, Ianto Jones.' Jack put his arms around Ianto and kissed him. Lips parted and tongues and hands explored. Ianto began to pull Jack's shirt out of his trousers wanting to feel his skin under his fingertips. Lips pulled apart briefly, their breathing was heavier now.

'Have we got time for this?' Ianto asked as Jack pushed him down onto the bed and fell to his knees. He began to open Ianto's zip. The Welshman knew that he was already hard underneath his briefs. Jack pressed his mouth against the bulge and then reached in to release Ianto. He held it in his cock hands. Ianto reached down and touched Jack's head, running his fingers through Jack's hair. He watched, fascinated as always, as Jack opened his mouth and took him inside. The other man seemingly had no gag reflex. Ianto felt Jack's tongue swirling around the girth as he moved up and down along its length. He groaned audibly. Jack kept sucking until he was sure Ianto was spent, then wiped his face and got up to sit next to a panting Ianto, who, realising that he was still hanging out of his pants, tucked himself in quickly.

'What about you?' he asked. He could see the obvious bulge in Jack's jeans.

'We could try out the shower,' Jack suggested and soon they were racing to remove all of their clothes as quickly as possible.

An hour later they were down in reception asking how far away the landing stage was for the trip they were taking down the Seine. They discovered that they hadn't left time to walk it so ordered a taxi and then sat waiting for the boat to arrive. Having VIP tickets they were among the first to get on and they were shown to their seats and given the menus. Jack perused the information leaflet provided as the boat filled up with other passengers. After a few minutes the waiter came to take their orders. The boat began to move and in between eating the food, which arrived promptly, they spent much of the trip, like everyone else, pointing out buildings they'd only seen before in pictures. The trip took them around the Ile de la Cite to begin with and then onwards towards Notre Dame Cathedral. As Jack began to hunch over Ianto gave him the death glare.

'One _Esmarelda the bells_ from you and you're sleeping on the chaise longe tonight!' Sadly, around them others had failed to resist the temptation. The boat continued under bridges as people waved to pedestrians standing above and on the banks of the river. The guide's voice could be heard over the tannoy translating into various languages for the foreign tourists as they went under the Pont Neuf and reached the end of the Ile de la Cite. They could now see the Louvre in the background.

'It's a pity we haven't got the time to go there,' Ianto said. 'I'd have liked to have seen the Mona Lisa in the flesh but you're right the building does look absolutely huge. We'd need a whole day to do it justice.'

All around them people were talking about the 'Da Vinci Code' after the guide mentioned it in her speech. 'I suppose I should read that one day,' Jack said. 'It's an interesting conspiracy theory and as for going to the Louvre we can always come back some time in the future. We can go wherever you like, Ianto. When we get back we'll have to make a list of all the places we'd like to see.'

The boat chugged on for a bit as they finished the food. Jack had warned Ianto not to eat too much so that they'd have enough room for dinner, although he hadn't yet told him where they were going that night. On the right they could see the beginning of the Tuilleries. Jack pointed out that this was where Louis XVI and Marie Antoinette had escaped from during the French Revolution, only to be caught and later executed.

'We're going there tomorrow,' Jack said pointing at the Musee d'Orsay. 'I really want to see the Van Gogh collection. Who'd be an artist then? It's not like today when living artists can make millions from throwing paint against a canvas. Sorry, I'm a bit of a traditionalist when it comes to art. Impressionism is about as out there as I get.'

'Well, let's face it, Jack you're a little old fashioned in many of your tastes in music and clothing.'

'Hmm, I suppose I am,' Jack agreed. 'I've never really thought about it.' They declined anything else to eat but Ianto braved the coffee and was relieved that it was drinkable. The Tuilleries Gardens continued for some time, until after passing under yet another bridge, they saw a wheel much like the London Eye.

'It seems like everywhere has one of those wheels now,' Ianto said. 'I suppose we haven't got time to try it later. That's another thing to go on the list when we return in future.'

Finally, the boat reached the point where they could see the Eiffel Tower in all its glory.

'I bet it looks amazing at night all lit up,' Ianto said.

'Well,' Jack added. 'We'll see tonight as we're having dinner there in the Jules Verne restaurant. I booked it a while ago as there's a huge waiting list and I got lucky.'

'Don't tell me you used to teach someone who works there,' Ianto said.

'No, not this time, but we used to employ one of the chefs at Boeshane Castle so I asked and called in a favour; I did write him a great reference after all.'

The boat trip finished at the Trocadero. They had a bit of a walk to get back to the hotel but it would help build up an appetite for later. The route took them passed the Arc de Triumph and both were glad that they didn't have to drive around it, as cars seemed to hurtle past. They then walked down the Champs d'Elysse with its quirky shops and numerous cafés. They also strolled along the banks of the river with its many artists at work. They sat and watched one draw quick pencil sketches of people.

'Come on,' Jack said. 'Let's get some done of us as a souvenir.' In the end they had one of each of them done and one of them both together. The artist definitely captured both of them and they would look lovely back at the house. They bought some gifts for other people, including Hermes scarves for Tosh, Gwen and Martha. By this stage they were flagging a bit but the hotel wasn't too far. At reception Ellie had left a message for them to say that she was having a lovely day and was it alright for her to have Jean-Paul back to the room with her. She was gushing when Jack phoned her from their room to say that of course it was alright for him to stay. Once again they availed themselves of the showers and then sat down and had a drink whilst staring at the view across the river.

'This room really is gorgeous,' Ianto said. 'I could get used to this.' He was interrupted by a knock at the door. Jack got up to answer and ushered in a man and woman who set up two tables. Ianto looked at Jack.

'I ordered us a massage each,' he said. 'I figured we'd need it after the walk.

After being treated to the most amazing massage both men felt on top of the world. They got dressed in suits and found the taxi waiting to take them to the Tower for dinner. It was dark at this time in October and Paris was all lit up. The Tower looked spectacuar as they approached. Ianto took Jack's hand in his and leaned into him.

'Thanks, Jack it's been wonderful so far being here with you and all of this and God, you smell so good I can hardly keep my lips off your neck.'

'Hold that thought, Tigerpants. We'll get to that later,' Jack promised.

'Hmm I think you're Tigerpants aren't you?' Ianto retorted.

'Grrr,' Jack whispered in response and Ianto felt the hairs on the back of his night rise as well as the blood rush elsewhere. Arriving at the Tower they took the lift to the restaurant. Inside there were already diners and the lights were low so you could see the panorama of a Paris lit up. It was intoxicating and captivating. They were shown to a table for two at a window. They overlooked a glass topped building that was glowing with purple lights. The waiter gave them the menus, which were a little intimidating.

'Please, Jack you're not going to have snails are you?' he asked.

'No, I'm having the lobster and the beef. What do you fancy other than me?' Jack asked. Ianto stopped rubbing his foot along Jack's calf.

'I think I'll have the lobster as well and the sea bass. I want to have room for dessert.' The sommelier brought the wine menu and Jack ordered champagne. Ianto didn't even want to think what the bill was going to be for this meal. The champagne poured, Jack lifted his glass.

'To us; I love you, Ianto. It's hard to believe that this time last year we didn't ever think we'd have a chance together.'

'I know and now Lisa is married and expecting a baby, Tosh and Owen are getting married and John is in America. We've got a beautiful house by the sea and every night the last thing I see is you and every morning I get to wake up next to you. I'm so lucky, Jack and I know it.'

'We're both lucky, Ianto. If only we didn't have to go back to reality and work.'

'Well, you don't have to, Jack. Are you going to resign as you'd need to contact Davros as soon as we're back? You could always wait and see what happens; perhaps it won't be so bad after all.'

'I don't know, Ianto. I want to hope for the best, I really do, but there must be some reason why Saxon got the job. I knew he seemed too good to be true at the time. Come on, let's enjoy the food. This beef is so tender I could cut it with a butter knife; it almost melts in your mouth. How's your fish?'

'Beautiful, it just falls apart and there's not a bone in sight. Look out there Jack, it's so wonderful with the lights twinkling and reflecting in the Seine. Something will work out for us; it always seems to. It certainly hasn't been all sunshine and roses so far for us, has it but we're still here and still together.' Ianto's eyes shone with love as he looked at Jack. The other man was forced to wipe away a tear as his emotions threatened to get the best of him.

Later back at the hotel they climbed into bed; it had been a long day. Ianto held Jack in his arms and felt the other man gently stroking his chest, twirling the little patch of chest hairs between his fingers. Ianto reached down and lifted Jack's chin. He kissed him tenderly, little butterfly kisses that caressed his face and mouth until both of them parted their lips and the kisses became more urgent, more intense, as their tongues explored each other and elsewhere hands did the same. Their bodies moved together slowly as Ianto could feel Jack's erection pressing into his and the heat building between them as skin came in contact with skin. He felt gloriously dizzy and light headed as Jack lightly grazed the back of his neck with his fingertips and every hair on his body stood to attention. Covers were thrown to one side as Jack began to place soft kisses down Ianto's chest and then little bites that would be small bruises by the morning, showing evidence of what had happened the night before. Ianto didn't care; he wanted those bruises, those signs of what they'd done, to be marked as Jack's because that was what he was. He raised his groin instinctively to meet Jack's mouth, desperate to feel Jack's tongue on his cock and the warm wetness of Jack taking him in, enclosing him completely. Ianto lifted his hips to allow Jack to remove his briefs; his erection sprang from its confines and lay against his stomach until Jack's hand caught it, followed by the longed for mouth.

Reaching across with his other hand Ianto grabbed the lube from the side table and squeezed some onto his fingers. Jack changed position, now his cock hung deliciously close to Ianto's face. Ianto took his time preparing Jack. Sometimes, he was still amazed at how much he loved doing this and how much it turned him on. He knew he was hitting Jack's prostate by how much the other man was now squirming.

'Jack, I want to fuck you,' he said simply. The other man stopped what he was doing and lay back on the bed next to Ianto. As Jack looked at him, his eyes wide with adoration, Ianto thought to himself. 'I will never ever get bored of this man.' He positioned himself between Jack's legs, pushing them apart and upwards as he guided into Jack.

'Move Ianto, please move,' Jack begged. Ianto did as he was told, leaning down to get a kiss, almost bending his lover in two. It was a good job that Jack was still pretty flexible. The only sounds in the room were the noises of flesh slapping against flesh and the groans of both men. Ianto could feel his orgasm building as both men came within seconds of each other. Ianto hoped not too much had stained the 1000 thread count cotton sheets. He grabbed his discarded briefs and tidied them both up, finally settling next to Jack again without speaking.

'See what you do to me, Ianto Jones. I don't even have to touch myself anymore. That was truly incredible. We're definitely coming back to Paris again.'

Ianto smiled. 'Paris in the spring,' he said. 'That would be nice, or there's Rome, or Egypt, or New Zealand, or whale watching off the coast of Canada, or a safari, or snorkelling off the Seychelles.'

'That's quite a list, Ianto,' Jack said.

'I know and the best bit is that I get to do them all with you.'

A few minutes later both men were fast asleep with another day in Paris to look forward to.

**I'm not sure what to do next. Part of me wants to do the other day but part of me want to gloss over it an get on to being back at school. Any thoughts readers?**


	86. Chapter 73

**Notes: Jack and Ianto return home and elsewhere others plan their downfall.**

**Chapter 73**** – Setting the scene**

Back in Wales Jack sipped the coffee Ianto had made whilst going through the post. Ianto had gone to the kennels to collect Myfanwy. The trip to Paris had been fantastic and Jack hadn't really wanted to come back and face reality, but there it was in front of him, in the form of a letter from Harold Saxon. To say that he was surprised to receive it was an understatement. He assumed that Saxon had sent the same letter to Martha and then he remembered that she would have put in her resignation by now so that she could join Mickey in their adventure to New Zealand after Christmas. He put Saxon's letter down. It was basically a brief message saying that he was looking forward to working with Jack and that he hoped they could take the school forward in whatever capacity the governors chose. Jack knew he should have felt comforted but he didn't in the least. It just couldn't be that simple and somewhere at the back of his mind the thought that Gray might have something to do with it niggled. He hoped he was wrong. He had made one decision and that was that he wasn't going to resign yet. He owed it to the pupils, staff and parents and Ianto was right, if he wanted to he could just leave. He jumped as the doorbell rang out; perhaps Ianto had been right and the Darth Vader March wasn't the best choice when anyone called. He opened it to find Gwen and Rhys on the doorstep.

'Surprise,' she said. 'We hoped you'd be back by now so we thought we'd bring you a few supplies so you didn't have to trouble the shops, or is that where Ianto is now. We noticed that his car was gone.'

'No, he's off getting Myfanwy from the kennels. Come in, it's good to see you both. I was just going through the post in the kitchen. Come through and I'll pour you both a coffee. I can just about work Ianto's marvellous machine.'

Gwen went through first. Rhys slapped Jack on the back as he stood next to him. 'You okay, mate. She's desperate to know what you've decided to do. I told her to give you some space but she was determined.' Jack smiled. 'Yeah, I know how that works.' They sat at the table drinking the coffee.

'So what was Paris like,' Gwen asked. 'Is it worth persuading Rhys to take me next year?'

'It's beautiful,' Jack said, 'and very romantic. Hang on, I'll get the camera and show you the pictures. A couple of minutes later he'd picked up his laptop and connected the camera. He showed them the pictures from Amiens and of Thiepval. They all agreed that the trip down the Seine looked wonderful.

'The food in the restaurant was amazing,' Jack explained. 'And the view was spectacular. I'm afraid these pictures don't do it justice. I'll show you the website.' Rhys glanced at the prices on the menu.

'I don't think we'll be going there, love,' he said to Gwen.

On the second day they'd visited the Basilica Sacre Coeur. The views from the steps showed the whole of Paris laid out in front of them. Luckily the rain had held off as they'd walked down into the city. Jack brought up the picture of the steps leading down to the narrow streets of Montmartre.

'Bloody hell those would have given my knees some jip,' Rhys exclaimed. 'I thought you had a driver to get you around.'

'Ellie was off with Jean-Paul and to be honest driving around Paris is a nightmare. You should have seen them around the Arc de Triumphe; it was truly scary! Anyway later, after eating lunch in this gorgeous little café, we went to the Musee D'Orsay. The Van Gogh collection was brilliant. To think the genius of the man wasn't understood in his lifetime. I wonder what he'd think now if he could see all of his works on display there. Seeing the Sunflowers so close up was incredible; I could see every brush stroke. It's made me determined to grow some sunflowers next year and blue irises. The guide there was really passionate about his work.'

'What was the hotel like?' Gwen asked. Jack showed her the website and the room they'd stayed in just as he heard the click of the door.

'We're back,' Ianto shouted as Myfanwy hurtled through the door in search of Jack.

'We're in here,' Jack shouted back as Myfanwy threw herself into his arms.

'It's alright girl, I'm here.' Ianto appeared at the door. 'Hi Gwen, Rhys; how lovely to see you both.' He kissed Gwen and went over to the coffee machine returning to sit on the fourth chair. Myfanwy continued to bounce around not sure who to demand attention from next.

'Jack was just showing us the room you stayed in,' Rhys said. 'Bed comfortable was it?' he continued grinning widely.

'Very,' Ianto replied. 'It was nice and springy, but firm as well.'

'And we made full use of it,' Jack added winking. 'Didn't we.' He put his arm around Ianto without embarrassment.

'We did, cariad. We've only come home for a rest! Have you shown them the sketches we had done yet?' Jack shook his head.

'I'll get them now.'

'These are really good,' Gwen said. 'It's incredible how they can capture a face so quickly.' She stopped for a moment and then couldn't resist asking the question any longer.

'So have you decided what you're going to do, Jack? No one wants you to go, you do know that don't you?'

'It's alright, Gwen; I've decided to wait and see what happens.'

'Thank God for that. If Saxon is going to cause problems we need you there. Did you know that Martha had resigned?' She looked at them both. 'Of course you did. She'd have told you and John. I'm so relieved that you're not going too. I can't tell you how worried I was. It wouldn't be the same in that place without you. What do you think they'll do about Martha's job?' Gwen asked.

'I would imagine they'll advertise but someone will have to step up in the meantime. Jenny might go for it or Idris. Curriculum isn't really Aidan's thing. But we've seven weeks to get through yet; I said we'd do a pantomime and I'm playing the dame.'

'Which one?' Rhys asked. 'I can just see you as Widow Twanky!'

'No idea I think Idris and some of his sixth form students are writing something original. As for the rest, well that's up to Saxon. I had this letter from him to say that he's looking forward to working with me.'

Ianto picked it up. 'Well, that's something positive, isn't it?'

'That's my Ianto, ever the optimist,' Jack said kissing his ear.

'Changing the subject,' Rhys said. 'You won't know about Daz Rees. The Welsh team's under 21 coach came to watch him play this week and was impressed. It looks like my 100-1 bet of his captaining Wales before he's 25 is still on track. He played so well, Jack. It's his birthday next week and Aaron's the week after so they're having a party. I'm glad I don't have to be the parents. They're having it at Aaron's apparently, but his parents won't be far away. Dangerous things these parties now with Facebook and that; they often seem to get out of control. Still, with all those burly rugby players around they'll have pretty good bouncers if there's any bother.'

'I'll have a chat with them when we get back,' Jack said, 'just to make sure they know what they're doing. Daz's Mum was still no better then.'

'No, Daz told me that they've moved her into a hospice. He's going to need a lot of support to cope with this,' Rhys said grimly. 'Right come on Gwen, we need to leave these two in peace. I expect they just want a quiet night in after all the excitement of the last few days.'

'Yep, that's about it for the evening; all I have planned is food, TV and bed,' Jack said. 'You doing anything this weekend?'

'We've got Rhys' Mum and Dad coming on Sunday for lunch, oh joy, oh rapture.'

'Come on Gwen, she's not that bad,' Rhys said with no real conviction.

'We're just planning on sitting around,' Jack said. 'Both of us have some work to do by Monday. We'll see you bright and early then, Gwen.'

'Yes Jack, you will, and I'm so glad your staying.' She threw her arms around him and then pulled away leaving Jack smiling indulgently.

Both men stood on the doorstep and waved as they left. Ianto took Jack's hand. 'She won't be the only one pleased with that decision.'

Elsewhere, further east into Gwent, another couple sat discussing the future.

'She seemed nice,' Lucy Saxon said as Beth Hallaram left. 'She's obviously a fan of Jack Harkness though.'

'Yes, I needed to convince her about the school. The last thing I need is her digging about in my background. This is going to be so much fun. Imagine the mischief I can make running a whole school.' Anyone else listening to him would have wondered if he was quite sane.

'Why does Davros want you to ruin it exactly? Surely when they announce academy status next week it's about making money from the place.'

'Oh my dear Lucy, this isn't about the money, this is about revenge. The company that's been given the sponsorship deal is owned by Jack Harkness' brother; Davros is merely fronting it. Gray Forsythe hates his brother. He tried to split him up from his boyfriend and failed so now he's going to destroy his school and his career.' The doorbell rang. 'And if I'm not mistaken that should be part of the plan arriving. Answer it would you darling, and bring in the Reverend and his nephew. I think tea would be best and some of that beautiful sponge cake you made.' He looked up at her. 'Kiss me,' he demanded. Lucy Saxon leaned in to her husband and kissed him, ignoring the way he clutched at her breast as she did.

'Chop, chop, darling. Don't keep our visitors waiting.' She returned a minute later accompanied by the Reverend Mawdryn and his nephew.

'So this is Visler, interesting name,' Saxon said looking at the tall, red haired youth. 'Are you sure he's only 17, Reverend.'

'Put him in a uniform and he'll be fine,' Mawdryn said.

Lucy Saxon came in carrying a tea tray and put it down on the table.

'Reverend, Turlough, this is my wife, Lucy,' Saxon explained.

'Charmed, my dear.' The Reverend rose and kissed her hand allowing his tongue to graze its surface. She shivered.

'Now Lucy, off you go, we have some talking to do.' He watched his wife leave.

'She is very beautiful, Harry. You did well for yourself there.'

'Yes,' Saxon agreed. 'She's very willing no matter what I ask her to do. So Visler, you'll be joining year 12 next week. We'll give you a little time to fit in with the others and get in with the in-crowd as no doubt there will be one, and then you can perform the little job we have ready for you. I assume your uncle has told you.'

'Oh yes,' Turlough said. 'I believe I'm to accuse Captain Harkness and his boyfriend Ianto Jones of trying to persuade me to join them in a sordid act. I'm to make sure I'm alone in his office with them and cry out when you go past.'

'And then I suspend the both of them. Perfect. I'll make sure you receive your cut of the money, don't worry.'

'It's a shame really that I won't really get to be seduced by them,' Turlough said. 'I wouldn't mind being the meat in that particular sandwich. Still, I'm sure they'll be other toys I can play with.'

'Tea everyone?' Saxon asked.

'That would be lovely, Master.'


	87. Chapter 74

**Notes: The Master begins his reign at Torchwood High and Turlough begins to create mischief.**

**Chapter 74 - Turlough**

'Come on Jack, I thought you wanted to be early today and kissing me senseless, though fun, is not getting us out of the house.'

'You know I hate not being able to kiss you all day so I'm making sure I get my quota in now,' he replied before kissing the back of Ianto's neck again and moving around to gently suck his ear.

'Oh God,' Ianto said raising his chin so Jack could continue to kiss his neck. 'That is so good. Please be careful not to leave a mark; the one on my arse from last night is enough!'

Jack finished by kissing his partner on the lips and pulling him in close as he ran his tongue over Ianto's teeth trying to gain access.

'Please Jack, it's not fair,' Ianto cried pushing him away. Jack reached down, brushing his hand over Ianto's groin just hard enough to feel the bulge. He pecked him on the lips once more and then let him go.

'Come on then slow coach, we're going to be late. It's your fault Ianto Jones, you shouldn't be so bloody gorgeous in the morning.' As Ianto went to swipe Jack's arse he was already too far away and on his way out. Ianto got up and followed him. 'You are incorrigible, Jack Harkness and for that you're cooking dinner tonight.'

Fifty minutes later Jack entered what had been his office until a week ago, with some trepidation, after Saxon had shouted 'come in'. Ianto had disappeared to his classroom to do an early coursework catch up session for some of his year 13s. Jack had been surprised to find that Saxon was already there.

'Ah, Jack, good to see you. You're an early bird like me then. I like to get to work early. I've had a walk around and a chat with the cleaners and caretakers. It's always important to talk to the little people in an organisation like this don't you think?' Jack raised an eyebrow. It wasn't what he'd expected to hear and he found if oddly comforting.

'Ianto and I are usually in before eight every day. I believe we've got a new pupil starting in year 12 so I wanted to find out about him.'

'Oh yes, Visler Turlough, he's the nephew of one of our governors, the Reverend Mawryn. He's been abroad but returned to the UK recently. He's a year older and should actually be in year 13 but he'll need to join year 12 to start the AS classes. I'd be grateful if you kept an eye on him. He's had a few personal problems according to the Reverend. His parents have split up and that's why his mother has returned to Britain.'

'I'll make sure I speak to him as soon as possible. We need to sort out what AS levels he's doing. And don't worry this school has a great pastoral care system, if I say so myself. I'll make sure the year mentor is aware of the situation.'

'We'll need to have a senior managers meeting soon: I believe you and Martha are free lesson 3 tomorrow so we'll meet then. We can have a head of department meeting in directed time on Thursday. Then I'll want meetings with each of them to look at projected grades.'

'Have you heard anything about the academy bid?' Jack asked.

'I'm waiting to hear from Sir Kaled, but I think we'll have no choice about it. We'll need to look at things if and when it happens. I think that's it for now, Jack. I'll see you for briefing at 8.40 unless there's anything else.'

'No, that's it. I'll get off to my room and have a look at the post.'

Jack wasn't quite sure what to think as he walked up the corridor towards his office. Saxon had seemed perfectly reasonable. Perhaps he'd been wrong about him; perhaps Saxon was a good choice after all.

Harry Saxon leaned back in his chair and smiled. He pressed the number of the office next door on his intercom. 'Lucy, darling, please come in, I need to dictate a few letters.'

A minute later Lucy Saxon came in and perched on the chair. As she crossed her legs to deliberately show off the tops of her stockings, Saxon groaned. There was no doubt about it, his wife had great legs. She also had a great mouth and Saxon smirked as he thought about how 30 minutes earlier she'd been on her knees, under the desk, sucking him off while he'd calmly talked to the caretaker and told him how important he was to the smooth running of the school. Saxon thought how delightful it would be to take her over the desk or even better to do it in Harkness' office and then leave the used condom in his bin. '_Oh yes they'd have to do that sometime soon._' Saxon loved taking risks and he would make sure they were found at some point, when it no longer mattered.

'Right my dear take a letter,' he began.

Jack just caught Ianto before the year 13s were due to arrive. 'Everything alright?' Ianto asked as Jack opened the door.

'Yeah, so far surprisingly good. Perhaps I was wrong after all. He wants to meet with Martha and me tomorrow and then all the HODs on Thursday. He's even met with Bill Hartnell, and the cleaners.'

'That's good isn't it?' Ianto said trying to be positive.

'I hope so.'

There was a discreet knock on the door and a couple of pupils put their heads around. 'Are we alight to come in, Sir?'

'Yes, that's fine girls, I was just leaving,' Jack said. 'I'll catch up with you at briefing or will you be here?'

'It depends on how many turn up and how much they've done over the holiday,' Ianto replied looking at the girls. 'You know where I am.' The two girls nudged each other as Jack turned around. 'Work hard ladies. Mr Jones tells me that you're both heading for As if you do.'

Visler Turlough strolled through the gates and into the main yard. He needed to look confident which fortunately he usually was. He found a bench to the side of the yard that was under cover; there was no way he was going to allow any blemish on any article of clothing he was wearing. Turlough was meticulous about everything he did; he never made mistakes and in this job there was quite a lot of money at stake. He'd come a long way from hustling on the streets of Sydney where Gray Forsythe had found him. Since then he'd developed expensive tastes in all things and he wanted to do his best for Mr Forsythe, especially after Adam had let him done. He watched the various groupings in the yard. He needed to gain supporters among the students but that usually wasn't a problem. Grunts, as he called them, were important when you didn't want to get your own hands dirty.

'_Ah_,' he said to himself as he watched a queue form in front of two boys with a large bag. The boys were joined by another smaller, blonde boy who was obviously the brains of the outfit rather than the brawn. Turlough continued to watch for 5 minutes and then made his move. He walked towards the group purposefully. Other groups of students parted in front of him as if some invisible force propelled them aside.

'How much for everything you have?' he said.

'Why, what's it to you?' the smaller boy asked suspiciously.

'Because I'm going to take everything off your hands,' Turlough replied without further explanation. The boys looked at each other and nodded. They discussed the price.

'£40, you'll need to give us £40.' Turlough took out his wallet and counted the notes.

'Told you we should have asked for more,' the largest of the lads said as Turlough handed over the money and took the bag.

'I'll return this to you when I've sold this lot.' Other pupils were still queuing.

'Coke please,' a year 7 said.

'That'll be 10p,' Turlough replied.

'But we usually get charged 50p a can,' the year 7 said without thinking.

'Ah well today there is a special introductory price. You'll get everything from me now; tell your friends.'

'You're going to lose money if you're that cheap,' the small one said laughing.

'It's what's known as a loss leader. I can afford to undercut you everyday unless you agree to work for me that is.'

'We could just beat you to a pulp,' the largest boy said squaring his shoulders.

'Yes, you could do that but d'you think I wouldn't take you to court, because I would. I should point out that my uncle is a chief superintendent of police. Who do you think they'd believe? Now, would it be the nasty boys with a bad reputation or me, new, bright, intelligent and perfectly turned out. It doesn't take a genius to work that one out does it? I need you to help me, so what d'you think? Are you in?'

The boys nudged each other and then saw a teacher heading across the yard towards them. 'Quick stash the stuff, it's the Captain.'

Turlough turned around. '_Wow, he is attractive isn't he and look at the way the students here follow his every move_. _They all smile when they see him and what's with the RAF coat? Still I must admit that it does something for him and it is a classic look_.' Turlough also noticed the two lads behind him. '_I wonder if Harkness' boyfriend is as good looking. Spending time with him is going to be a pleasure_.'

Jack stopped in front of the group. 'You must be Visler Turlough. This is Daz Rees and this is Aaron Jennings. They're both in your form so they're going to look after you this morning and take you to the sixth form area. I'll see you in my office after registration so we can discuss your AS choices.

'Thanks. Its Captain Harkness isn't it. My uncle described you to a tee.' Turlough held out his hand to Daz and Aaron who shook it with some surprise.

'Right lads, I'll leave you to get acquainted and I'll see you in my office at 9.20.'

Turlough stared as the Captain walked off. 'He's a good looking bloke isn't he?' he said turning to look at Daz and Aaron. The other lads had faded into the background taking, Turlough noticed, the bag with them. He'd catch up with them later. After his comment Daz winked at Aaron as they both wondered if Turlough was gay.

'We've always thought so,' Daz said. 'He's a legend around here and he's really helpful and supportive. The sixth form area is open before the bell so you can come with us now if you want.'

'Sounds good to me; it's bloody cold out here. I hear the sixth form area is pretty good here. It's got to be better than my last place.' They walked towards the entrance.

'The Captain said you didn't know anyone here,' Aaron said. 'So what were you up to with Frankie?'

'Frankie?' Turlough questioned. Aaron pointed back to where the lads had continued selling at the other side of the yard.

'Oh is that his name. I just wondered what he was selling. He seems to be ripping off the younger pupils.'

'Yeah, that's about right. He thinks he's the big bad in this place but he isn't really. His name's not really Frankie, we just call him that because of the two thugs he has with him; Frankenstein and his monsters they're known as.'

'I'll bear it in mind,' Turlough said as they walked up the corridor.

'That's the Captain's office and we're through here. The sixth form area is on two floors.' They took the stairs and finally arrived in the common room area. Daz and Aaron swiped their attendance cards which would show that they were in school.

'The Captain will give you one of these. We're allowed to sign in and out depending on our lessons, as long as we don't abuse the system.'

Groups of students drifted in. Turlough heard the word party being bandied about but no one invited him. '_It might be fun to gatecrash that_,' he thought. Watching and listening to the conversations he realised that Daz and Aaron were together. That was another interesting piece of information to add to his collection. Perhaps that was why they admired Harkness so much.

'So what AS levels are you hoping to do?' Daz asked. 'I don't suppose that you're any good at rugby are you? I'm the team captain and we're looking for a new full back.'

'Sorry, team sports aren't really my thing. I run mostly; I manage around 20 miles a week unless the weather is really bad. And as for subjects, I'm more of an arts person. I'm hoping to do history, philosophy, law and sociology or French. Who usually teaches those classes?'

'I do philosophy and ethics with Mr Jones; he's good. Ms Smith teaches history and you don't cross her. Luke over there is her nephew; he's a real genius. Mrs Cooper-Williams teaches law and sociology. I think law may be full so you could have to do French with Ms Johnson and she really is scary but bloody good.'

'I spent some time in France when I was young,' Turlough lied. 'My family travelled around the world.'

'Is that where the strange name comes from?' Aaron asked. 'Visler is a bit unusual.'

'Yeah, my grandfather was Hungarian and I'm named after him. Who's the girl over there?' he asked.

'Ah, that's Rani and the lad with her hanging on her every word is Clyde. You'll get to know everyone soon enough. Come on we'll introduce you.'

The next twenty minutes went by in a blur as Turlough was introduced to many people. Just before lesson one Daz said goodbye to Aaron and took Turlough downstairs.

'You two been together long?' he asked.

'Getting on for a year nearly, at the end of term,' Daz replied. 'Are we that obvious?'

'Just a bit,' Turlough replied smiling sweetly.

As they emerged from the library Ianto was ushering his year 8 class into room 12. He smiled at Daz and spoke. 'Daz, well done on the Blues game; I believe the Welsh coach was there. Mr Williams is expecting you to win him that bet.'

'I'll do my best, Sir. This is Visler Turlough; he's new. He's hoping to do philosophy,' Daz explained. 'He's seeing the Captain now to sort things out.'

'Well, that's good. I always like to get a new opinion, although there'll be a bit to copy up. I think the Captain is in his office.'

Ianto disappeared into his classroom. Turlough stood open mouthed. 'Earth to Visler,' Daz said laughing. 'Yeah, he has that effect on lots of people.'

'That's Mr Jones then?' Turlough asked.

'Yep and doesn't he look good in a suit?' The Captain gets to wake up every morning and see that face and body. To be honest I'm not sure who the lucky one is. Come on or I'll be late and Ms Smith doesn't do late.'

Turlough knocked the door and hear a voice shout, 'come in.'

Captain Harkness was sat behind his desk wearing a blue shirt and tie combined with red braces. It was definitely a classic look straight out of the 1940s. Turlough smiled at him.

'Hello, Sir, I think I've decided on my subjects and I've met a few people. I think I'm really going to enjoy my time here.'


	88. Chapter 75

**Notes: Jack gets the news he's been dreading. What will he do? Oh and how could I resist introducing a new character?**

**Chapter 75 – Decisions, decisions**

Jack looked up as the e-mail appeared on his screen. It had been a relatively quiet first three days and the new boy seemed to have settled in without too many problems. He'd discovered that he was playing Widow Evans in the Welsh version of Aladdin that they were doing for Christmas; he'd be dressed as a Welsh lady complete with apron and hat. Sometimes he wondered why he volunteered for these things but no doubt it would be fun. He opened the e-mail and his good mood disappeared in an instant. The message was from Saxon, or the Master as he insisted on being called. It was a bit odd but Jack had known previous heads who'd insisted upon different titles to the norm. He read slowly, trying to take in the news. Torchwood High had been granted academy status; they were being taken out of local authority control and the sponsor was listed as a company called Education Line. There was nothing about who owned this group in the e-mail. Jack thought he'd Google them later. The message hinted at changes in how things were going to be run, such as the canteen and office. There would be a complete review of everything to do with outside contracts, funding and teaching.

Jack sighed. He picked up his coffee and took a sip, savouring the taste that Ianto's blend gave to each mug. He had no idea what he was going to do. It was another one of those suck it and see moments that seemed to be happening more often of late. Saxon would undoubtedly use tonight's staff meeting to announce what had happened. He wondered if the school's name would change to Torchwood Academy. It wasn't too bad he supposed; he'd been brought up in Scotland where a lot of schools were called academy. There was a knock at the door.

'Come in,' he shouted. Tosh put her head in.

'Tosh, come in. How are you? You look wonderful and you're beginning to show now aren't you?'

She ran a hand over her stomach. 'Yep, and we know that it's a boy. We wanted to know and Owen is over the moon, although he said it didn't matter. Anyway, I wondered if you have a bit of time to talk to the new head of ICT; he's coming in next week to look around. He's an interesting chap by the sound of it and he's not been teaching long.'

'Yeah, he was in security before; it sounded like he did surveillance and bugged people for a living and he's got such a great name, Canton Everett Delaware. His family emigrated to the US a few generations back and took the name Delaware whilst keeping their Cardiff origins by calling the eldest son Canton. I think he's going to make an interesting addition to the staff. And yes I can see him, of course.' He stopped for a moment.

'Jack?' Tosh queried. 'What's up?'

'I just had an e-mail from Saxon. Keep it to yourself until tonight's meeting but the school has become an academy so everything changes.

'Are you going to stay?' Tosh asked.

'Ianto wants me to and I suppose he's right for now. I'm going nowhere at the moment. I'd really like to know who's behind this company. I have a horrible feeling that Gray might be involved. I suppose we'll find out more tonight.'

At 3.30 the staff gathered in the gym as an average classroom wouldn't contain them all. The Master prowled around at the front as people came in and took their seats, until they were all present at last. With the support staff there were quite a few people sat waiting patiently. Jack stood at the side. Ianto smiled encouragingly as he took his seat between Tosh and Johnny Smith. The group was strangely silent. Rumours had begun to circulate quite quickly about what the meeting was going to tell them. Several governors entered and took their seats at the front, including Davros. Finally, everyone was in place and Saxon took his position and began to speak.

'Well, I'd say thank you all for being here but as this is directed time you had no choice. I've had some exciting news today that I have to share with all of you. Today we found out that the school has been successful in its bid to become an academy. This will bring huge benefits to the school and its pupils but also many changes. Sir Kaled here is involved in the company who have sponsored us but he isn't the major shareholder; at the moment that person wants to remain anonymous. He does, however, have a plan for the school and how he would like it to be. To begin with all contracts will be renegotiated; as an academy we don't have to follow the pay and conditions terms of the standard teaching contract; hours may change, and pay structures. There'll also be a review of the whole curriculum. Outside agencies will need to offer their services and we'll be able to choose which we want to use. The contracts for canteen and cleaning, as well as office supplies, will all be reviewed and put out to tender. We'll also be employing a new business manager to work out strategies for using the school building for outside activities and functions. If anyone has any ideas or contacts it would be great to hear from you. And that's about all I can say at the moment. Obviously we'll keep you informed and we'll be meeting with the union representatives sometime next week. If anyone has any questions can you see me either after the meeting or tomorrow?

Ianto looked over at Jack who'd gone pale at this list of announcements. He knew how his partner felt about schools being used to generate profits for private companies and nameless individuals. He wondered if Jack would just walk out. He sat waiting as those around him began to move, most were silent taking in what they'd heard, others muttered in small groups.

'I'll see you tomorrow, Ianto,' Johnny said touching his arm. 'I think Jack's going to want to talk tonight looking at his face.'

Ianto nodded. 'Yeah, I guess so but we knew what might happen. He just has to decide whether he's going to stay or not and that's a big decision for him. This place is his life.'

'No Ianto, you're his life and he needs to remember that. This is just where he works,' Johnny said.

'I wish it was that simple but it isn't. Anyway, I believe River is still here so no doubt you'll want to get back to her.'

'She's in Glastonbury today at a dig but she's due back some time later. It's been good; in fact it's been very good.' Johnny smiled in that slightly crooked way he had as his fringe fell over his face.

Jack was silent in the car going home. Ianto let him think and drove carefully trying to keep his mind on the road. Myfanwy bounced around happy to see them both when they got home.

'Come on, Jack,' Ianto said trying to encourage the other man to at least speak. 'Let's take her for a walk. We can stop at the pub for a drink. They won't mind her being there.'

'Good idea; I need to clear my head.' They both got changed into jeans and trainers and Ianto put on Myfanwy's lead. They walked up through the small estate to the main road and then along to the playing fields. Myfanwy ran around for a while with both of them throwing the ball for her. The night was quite chilly and they could see their breath in the dark. Myfanwy's collar flashed red and blue so they could see where she was. After 10 minutes they made their way to the pub down the lane that led to Sully Island. Jack sat in the corner with Myfanwy at his feet, while Ianto got them a pint each and some crisps. For a couple of minutes they both contemplated the liquid in front of them.

'I don't know what to do, Ianto. This goes against everything I believe in.'

'I know it does, Jack but the school needs you and we've no idea who owns us now. I think we need to do some digging. I bet Tosh could find things out for us.'

'Probably, but I just don't know. Part of me doesn't really want to know as it doesn't matter who it is.' Ianto took his hand. He didn't worry about having an audience. There weren't many people in yet in this part of the pub and those that were knew them well enough not to care. Ianto had rarely seen Jack this down and he had no idea how to shake him out of it.

'Come on shall we get something to eat. We can stay here in the snug rather than go in the restaurant so Myfanwy can stay. She's shattered anyway. Aren't you old girl?' Ianto looked down to see Myfanwy stretched out beneath the table.

'Yeah, let's stay. I can catch up with things tomorrow. It's not worth continuing with any projects until we find out exactly what's going on.'

They sat for a while talking about nothing much, desperately trying to stay away from the topics of schools, students and academies.

'You don't seem to have read much of _Wolf Hall,' _Ianto said while they tucked into their meals. 'I noticed the bookmark hasn't moved much.'

'No, it's really well written and I will finish it but I know the ending so that makes it harder to get through and I know I've got a Kellerman to read next. Let's finish up here and have an early night.'

Ianto smiled. 'Sounds good to me. We could put a film on or some music and just snuggle up.' Jack looked at him. 'Just snuggle?' he asked.

'Well, possibly more if you're good,' Ianto said,

'Oh I'm always good,' Jack replied regaining some of his twinkle. 'We've got a bit of a walk. Shower first and then bed.'

'How about a bath?' Ianto asked. 'It's been a while since we allowed ourselves the luxury of a long soak.'

Thirty minutes later they lay in the warm water surrounded by bubbles. Ianto lay with his back against the bath with Jack lying in front of him. The Welshman idly stroked his partner's chest and kissed his neck.

'D'you want me to wash your hair?' Ianto asked. 'You always like it when I do that.'

'Hmm,' Jack said. Ianto knew he was already half asleep. He picked up the plastic cup and poured the water on Jack's hair and then reached for the shampoo bottle. The scent of lime and ginger, Jack's favourite, hit his nose as he massaged it into Jack's hair. He could feel the other man relax under his touch. He rinsed off the shampoo until Jack's hair was squeaky clean. The older man turned around and Ianto bent down to kiss him, slowly chewing on his bottom lip, his arms wrapped around his lover, they lay like that together until the water was too cold.

A little while later they, in bed, Jack put his head on Ianto's chest, allowing his lover to breathe in the scent from his shampoo. Jack smelled glorious and Ianto felt familiar stirrings.

'This is wonderful, Ianto. Lying here in the dark with you, I can imagine that we're the only two people in the world and that nothing else matters.'

'Jack, you know we are already. Nothing else in the world matters as long as we have each other. Even if you don't have Torchwood you'll have me and I want to always have you. You can't save everyone, Jack.'

A thought suddenly came to Ianto and he sat up abruptly. 'Perhaps you could start your own school, Jack. If things go badly wrong the government says you can create free schools and you've got the money and I bet the support. The staff would be with you.' Jack sat up as well.

'It's a thought but I don't believe in all that, Ianto.'

'But we believe in you, Jack and sometimes needs must. Come on we need to sleep.' All other possibilities had disappeared as they settled down together again, each left to their own thoughts about the idea Ianto had suggested.

Elsewhere in Cardiff Aaron Jennings sat up in bed checking lists. Tomorrow he was 17 and Daz would be the same age next week. To Aaron it was amazing that he and Daz were together. He'd fancied him almost as soon as he'd realised that he liked boys and he'd never imagined that Daz would return his love, but he did. The party was all planned. His parents were staying the night at his uncle and aunt's house round the corner. That they trusted him pleased him greatly. The guest list had been kept small and Daz's rugby mates would be great bouncers. The food and drink was sorted as well. His parents had allowed beer but everything else was banned. However, the bit of the evening that he was looking forward to most was the end. His parents had never let Daz stay over until now. Well, that wasn't strictly true; he'd stayed in another room but tomorrow they would be sleeping together in the same bed and they had plans, oh yes they had plans.


	89. Chapter 76 M rated

Notes: At Aaron's party Turlough makes trouble and Daz and Az make …..This chapter contains first time sex between teenaged boys who are both above the age of consent.

**Chapter 76 – Party Time**

Turlough listened to the discussions between Daz, Aaron and the others about the party that night. He'd managed to gain an idea of who was going and where the party was being held. He really wanted to blag his way in; he was bored, really bored. He needed some fun. He'd been told that next week he had to spring his trap on Harkness and Jones. Saxon was also being let off the leash. He knew there was some big plan. The academy status thing had just been done to annoy Harkness; it wasn't really the end game and he wanted to be out of there before the worst happened. He looked over to the group in the corner. Daz was undoubtedly handsome; he was tall and blonde and muscular but it was Aaron, or Az as he was called who interested him. He was smaller but perfectly formed. The men he'd 'worked' for would pay good money for a twink like him to entertain them. He considered the others. Luke Smith was undoubtedly a geek although not a bad looking geek. It was obvious that he only had eyes for Rani who seemed to only have eyes for Clyde. There might be something he could work with there. Chloe, the head girl was just a bit too powerful for him. She was a swimmer and he guessed that her thighs could crush his head if he put it between them. He allowed his mind to stray for a little while. It had been some time since he'd been with a female. Frankly they were all bodies to him and as long as they brought him pleasure he didn't care what sex they were. Huw was one of Daz's rugby mates but being a prop forward he was almost as wide as he was tall. He reminded Turlough of Gimli from Lord of the Rings. Turlough shivered; that would be one person that he had no interest in getting to know better.

So far things had been going well; he'd made a bit of money out of Frankie and his mates profitable enterprise. They'd also found out Az's address for him. He planned to wait and tag along, hoping that they'd be too embarrassed to throw him out; embarrassed that they hadn't invited the poor lonely new boy or made him feel welcome.

The party was due to start at 7. Daz watched as Aaron flew around the house doing a final check. Lots of stuff had been put out of harm's way. The beer and food was set out in the kitchen. Daz stopped him as he went past.

'Come here you. Everything is fine and sorted. Come on this is your birthday and you look gorgeous in that white shirt and black jeans.' He put his hand under the shirt and pulled out the necklace. Aaron smiled.

'I know it's a bit girly and clichéd, two halves of a heart, but it seemed to fit,' he said. Daz had a matching half; his had a capital D while the other half had AZ engraved on it.

'I don't care if it is girly it works for me. I love you Az Jennings. Are you still alright about tonight? We don't have to, you know. We can go on doing what we already do.'

Aaron took his hand. 'No I want to Daz and we decided that I'd go first. I want you to fuck me and we're not likely to get a comfortable bed to do it in anytime soon. This is a first for both of us and I'm so glad it's with you.' Daz put his arms around Aaron and kissed him just as the front door bell sounded. Pulling away he said, 'party time' and went to the door.

'Are we the first?' Amy Pond asked as she stepped into the house. 'I said we would be but Rory insisted that we get here on time didn't you?' Rory just shrugged and smiled.

'You look lovely, Amy,' Aaron said wondering how she managed to stand up in those shoes. She had legs that went on forever which were topped off by a little black lace dress and her startlingly bright red hair. Rory seemed tame in comparison but they'd been side by side since infant's school. They'd grown up together and were virtually inseparable. Amy described him as her rock.

'I'm starving,' Rory said as he came through the door. 'I haven't eaten all day so I thought we'd get to the food first. I hope you've got something decent.'

'I'm sure you'll find something. The food is in the kitchen,' Aaron said, 'and there's some beer but that's all.'

'We brought a few as well,' Rory said handing over the bag.

Over the next 30 minutes more people arrived. A lot were in the sixth form but there were some from lower years especially if they had anything to do with the rugby team. Daz had been surprised that Jonah Bevan had proved to be a great quarter. As usual he was there with Maria. Clyde, Rani and Luke were talking on the sofa. Aaron thought that some day their little triangle was going to cause heartbreak for one or more of them. Chloe had brought some of the other girls on the swim team to even out the numbers from the rugby team. Daz went up to Evan their winger who was staring in Chloe's direction.

'So fancy your chances then?' he asked. 'You'd have to be brave to take her on; she's not only fit but intelligent as well. You know she's got a place at Oxford to read medicine and she got an unconditional offer.'

'But look at her Daz; she's gorgeous. She's like some Greek goddess.' Evan sighed.

'Well, no point in worshipping her from afar. Take her a drink and not beer. There's water there as well and I know she doesn't drink.'

Daz watched as his friend went across and offered Chloe the water. By now the music was on. It was then that he saw Turlough coming in with the last of his team mates. He looked over and Turlough smiled at him, Daz was fuming; he went to the front door where two of his team mates were supposedly on guard.

'Why did you let Turlough in?' he demanded.

'We thought he was invited. It was just him and he said that you and Az had taken pity on him because he was new. How were we supposed to know? You just said to let you know if gangs of people tried to get in. Anyway he can't do much damage on his own can he?'

Daz didn't know what to do. It would seem churlish to throw him out now. The boy obviously couldn't do much on his own. He went through to the kitchen where Aaron was handing out food and drink. No one was allowed to have alcohol with out eating something first.

'Turlough's here,' he said. 'The lads let him in because he said he was invited. It's only him so I haven't said anything yet. He probably just wanted to get to know a few people. It must be hard coming to somewhere new at his age.'

Aaron kissed his cheek unconcerned about who saw; if they didn't like it they could leave. 'You are too nice sometimes, Darren Rees. Just keep an eye on him though; there's something predatory about him. Have you seen the way he looks at people especially the Captain and Mr Jones? I was watching him the other day when they were on duty, just stood together drinking coffee. Turlough's eyes never left them. His tongue was practically hanging out.'

I can't blame him for that Az; Mr Jones is drop dead gorgeous in a suit. They must be something to see together!'

'Just keep an eye on him is all I'm saying.'

Turlough stood in the corner of the room and watched various groups, some were talking and some were dancing. He picked up the beer can someone had abandoned and drank it down. Who should he play with first? There were so many to choose from; Amy Pond with those stunning legs and that astonishing red hair, Maria all pale and interesting like a porcelain doll that might break if you touched her. He'd heard about Jonah and wondered what it looked like when he screamed and then there was the birthday boy himself. Turlough imagined him on his knees in front of him. '_I bet he has a sweet mouth and a peachy arse_,' he thought. He watched as Amy went upstairs to the loo and followed her, except instead of going into the bathroom she went into the bedroom where the coats had been left. Turlough took his chance.

'You startled me. I didn't know you were coming to this party,' she said.

'No, it was a last minute thing. I've just come to bring up my jacket. You look lovely in that dress, Amy. I bet Rory can't keep his hands off you. And those legs just keep on going don't they and I bet that hair is natural.'

'Get lost, Turlough. Anyone who hangs around with Frankie and the monsters isn't worth talking to.' She tried to get past him and through the door but he got in her way.

'Let me go. Rory'll punch your lights out if you lay a hand on me.'

'Ah dear Rory, your pet. I bet he's never laid a hand on you has he, Amy the virgin. I could show you what it's like to have a real man not some boy. Come on, you know you want more, Amy Pond than boring old steady Rory. I've seen the way you look at Mr Smith, your form tutor. You fancy him don't you? I bet you'd open your legs for him and wrap them around him as he thrust into you wouldn't you?'

'You're sick, Turlough. Let me past,' Amy growled.

'What are you going to do tell him that I made a pass at you but why should I? They all think I like boys. Why should I have changed sides now? You'll look ridiculous, Amy Pond. Come on you can just close your eyes and imagine I'm Mr Smith.

He pushed her against the wall and lifted her dress enough to begin to pull down her underwear. She wriggled and got a leg free. Turlough groaned and let go as her knee hit his groin.

'You bitch,' he cried as she ran out of the room.

Once she'd reached the bottom of the stairs Amy composed herself. She didn't want to tell Rory, well not tonight. She wiped her eyes and put on her smile before walking into the kitchen. Rory was there grabbing more crisps.

'Hungry again I see,' she said leaning her head on his shoulder.

'Where did you get to?' he asked.

'There was a queue for the loo,' she explained hoping that nothing more would be said.

Turlough came down the stairs passing Daz and Aaron as they went up. He stood outside the kitchen and listened briefly. He'd been right; she didn't say anything. This was going to be such fun if they were all as easy to get to as Amy had been. He looked into the living room. Most people were dancing away in the main room but he could see Jonah and Maria in the conservatory. He watched as Jonah got up to go to the kitchen, edging his way past the dancers, keeping as close to the wall as he could. Turlough had discovered his past from Frankie who had proved to be a mine of useful information. He knew Maria had also come from the 'special unit' but he had no idea what her problem was. As he entered the conservatory and sat next to her she shifted as far across as possible.

'I hope Jonah's gone to get you something to eat. You really need to eat a few pies. If this was a fancy dress party you could have come as a stick insect. If you're not careful Moonface will leave you for someone with a bit of flesh. Take it from me men like something to hang onto.'

'Piss off, Turlough. I don't know why they let you in.' She got up to move away but Turlough grabbed her arm accidentally pushing up the long sleeve. He saw the old scars before she could push it down.

'So that's your little secret then. Does Moonface know?'

'Let me go you bastard!' Her voice couldn't be heard above the music.

'Let her go, Turlough; you heard her.' Turlough turned still holding onto Maria and saw Jonah carrying a tray of food.

'Ah brought something to fatten her up then. She could do with it. You'd cut yourself if you tried anything now but I don't suppose you have. She told me that you'd never even kissed her and she came onto me. What is it Moonface?' Turlough decided to take a punt on what had happened to Jonah.

'You were on the streets weren't you when they found you. I wonder what they did to you. I bet I can guess; tell me if I'm wrong. I bet they used you over and over again and passed you around between them. They'd have fucked you raw over and over again. But that wasn't the worst thing was it? Oh no, let me guess, you couldn't help yourself could you? I bet your shrivelled little dick sprang to life and let you down as you came with one of them buried deep inside you whilst the others stood around watching and enjoying your tears. And you can't help worrying if you're really queer so you're not good enough for the porcelain princess here. A right pair you'd make.'

'Shut up, Turlough. Why are you doing this?' Maria screamed trying to wrench her arm from Turlough's grip. 'Jonah, don't let him get to you. You know it doesn't matter what happened; I told you that. You were only just 14 and you couldn't stop them doing what they did but it's all in the past now; keep it there.'

She jumped as Jonah dropped the tray he was carrying. He opened his mouth and began to scream. Turlough watched fascinated, finally letting Maria go. She got up and put her arms around Jonah, speaking softly and calmly, but still he screamed. The music stopped and people began to gather. Turlough knew that they'd hear it upstairs. He'd hoped that he might be able to find out what Daz and Aaron were up to but that would have to wait. As the screaming continued he slipped out of the French doors and round into the kitchen to wait at the bottom of the stairs. His luck was in; Aaron came rushing down the stairs pulling down his shirt. He offered a silent thanks that it wasn't Daz.

'Turlough, what's going on,' Aaron said as he reached the bottom step.

'Don't know, someone screaming by the sound of it.' Before Aaron could react Turlough, who was much bigger and surprisingly strong, had pushed him against the wall. He kissed him hard, biting his bottom lip as he did. With one hand he grabbed Aaron's arms and pinned them above his head as he struggled. He plunged his other hand into Aaron's jeans. Turlough managed about 60 seconds of this before bigger hands pulled him off.

'He grabbed me,' Aaron shouted as Daz punched Turlough. It took one punch and he was out cold.

'Shit Daz, you've killed him,' Aaron cried bending down.

'Nah, the bastard's still breathing. Go and find out what's happening in there will you? I'll deal with him.'

Daz went into the kitchen and filled a bowl of water. He threw it over Turlough who spluttered back into life, clutching his jaw.

'I'll get you for assault. He wanted me; he kissed me first. You're going down for this; my uncle's in CID.' Turlough was half on his feet as Daz grabbed him and pulled him up.

'Shut up, Turlough. D'you think I'd believe you? Az wouldn't touch you with a barge pole.' Both stopped talking as the screaming stopped.

'I knew you were nothing but trouble, Turlough. Now get your sorry arse out of here.'

'Are you going to make me? Lay one hand on me again and you can expect a police visit.'

'He might not want to lay hands on you but we don't care.' Huw had arrived with Evan. They took one arm each and began to drag him towards the door.

'I'll see myself out. It's a rubbish party anyway.' Turlough shook off their hands and strode out.

After that the party atmosphere began to fade. Maria took Jonah home. He apologised to everyone but they all told him not to worry. Rory took Amy home and several of the rugby lads left. Finally, there were only a few of them left sat in the living room. Chloe brought in some coffee.

'What are we going to do about him?' she asked. 'He can't get way with this. He said something to Amy as well but she wouldn't tell Rani what. He just seems to get off on hurting people like he gets some sick pleasure from it.'

'Well, no one will speak to him at school. We'll see to that,' Huw said. The others all nodded in agreement.

'Perhaps we should tell the Captain what he did, especially setting off Jonah like that. What did he say?' Luke asked. 'I could mention it to my aunt as well if you want.'

'Jonah hasn't said and Maria won't, but he obviously pressed some buttons.'

I agree with Luke; we should tell the Captain. He might have a go at other people if we don't. We could say that he's selling crisps and things. I'm sure that he'd sort it out,' Daz agreed.

'But what if he does what he said he would and reports you to the police, Daz,' Huw said.

'Nah, he's all mouth and no trousers that one. I don't think he will,' Daz replied.

It was getting close to midnight when the last of them left. Daz and Aaron spent some time clearing everything into the kitchen. There wasn't much left to do in the morning now.

'Let's go to bed,' Daz said. 'Even after tonight I don't want to waste our chance to be together. Please Az, come on, I want to hold you in my arms in a bed, just us together. This time it won't be some quick blow job or hand job. I want to hold you and kiss you and touch you. I want to make love with you, Az.'

'You know I want that too Daz, more than anything. Let's go up. Anyway, you were my hero tonight, my knight in shining armour who came to my rescue. I love you, Darren Rees and I want you to love me. Come on, we've only got nine hours until they're back and I want us to take our time, our first time.'

'You're still sure it's what you want,' Daz asked again.

'Yeah I'm sure.'

Once upstairs, Aaron sat on the edge of the bed, while Daz was in the bathroom. He checked the drawer next to the bed where he'd stashed condoms and lube. He'd wanted the earth to swallow him up when he went into the chemist to buy them. He wasn't sure about the condoms as this was the first time for both of them. He'd been amazed that despite Daz's reputation he'd never gone all the way with any of his girlfriends. He pushed the drawer back in and waited for Daz to return.

'Are you okay?' he heard Daz say as he came back into the room. 'You look a little pale.'

'I'm a bit nervous that's all. I guess its going to hurt a bit. I don't want you to get big headed but you don't have anything to be ashamed of when you're in the shower do you and I hope it'll fit.'

'Should we get undressed before we get into bed?' Daz asked.

'Let me watch you,' Aaron said, a smile touching the edges of his mouth. He leaned back so that he was lying propped up on one elbow. 'Then you can help me.' Daz grinned. He knew that Az loved to watch him do all sorts of things. They'd used Skype more than once! He began with his trainers and socks because he didn't want to be left stood in them. He undid each shirt button slowly until the shirt was dropped onto the floor and he rubbed his palm across his chest. He'd worn his button up jeans deliberately and now he slowly undid them and slid the jeans down stepping out of them. He palmed his growing erection and saw Az swallow hard. Finally, he removed his briefs and stood naked. He twirled around to break the tension.

'Well, will I do?' he asked.

'Oh you'll more than do, Daz Rees. Come here, I'm wearing too many clothes.'

Aaron positioned himself on the edge of the bed as Daz stood in between his knees. He bent down to kiss his boyfriend as Aaron leaned his head against Daz's well muscled stomach and began to undo his shirt and jeans.

'Here let me.' Daz pulled off the jeans and boxers in one go as Aaron lifted his hips, and then he jumped on the bed. For a few moments they were all limbs as they kissed and touched wherever they could reach, rubbing into each other, feeling the delicious sensation of cock pressing against cock. Daz reached down and took both of them in his large hand. He began to move up and down as Aaron groaned underneath him. He caught the wetness leaking out of them and used it to lubricate them both.

'If you keep that up I'm going to come,' Aaron said, 'and I want to come with you inside me.'

'There's nothing to stop us coming more than once is there?' Daz said in between kisses.

'No, I suppose not. Oh God don't bite too hard or bite somewhere else. Hey, I need both nipples. No I don't know what for either but it feels good when you do that.' Aaron tried to reach around and pull Daz closer. With the attention being paid to his cock it didn't take long.

'Daz, I'm going to …' His words were lost as Daz kissed him. Both breathed heavily as Daz's hands were covered in the sticky liquid. With their stomachs pressed together Aaron could feel the warmth between them as he tried to breathe while Daz covered his mouth with kisses, until finally they pulled apart and lay next to each other on the bed panting. Daz put a finger to Aaron's lips.

'Taste that, it's me and you mixed up together.' Aaron leaned over and ran a finger through the sticky mess that covered Daz's stomach. 'I think that's you!' he said as he reached under the pillow and pulled out the wet wipes. 'I though we might need something.' He cleaned them both up and curled into Daz's side. They both lay there for a while until Aaron began to stroke Daz's chest and gently took one nipple into his mouth, running his tongue over it. He watched as Daz's cock began to show signs of interest once more.

'Do you want to now?' Daz asked.

'Yeah, how do you want me? I've read that it's easier if I'm on my hands and knees the first time, rather than facing you. I can't wait until I can ride you.' Aaron said thinking of all the films they'd watched on tumblr. 'The lube's in the drawer. I got some condoms as well as I wasn't sure.'

'Do we need them? Neither of us has done this before or slept with anyone,' Daz said.

'Okay, just get the lube.' Aaron lay on his stomach waiting and wondering. Daz pulled open the drawer and took the top off the tube. He placed some on his index finger and then spread open Aaron's cheeks. He gazed for a moment and then ran the lubed finger around the entrance. Aaron jumped and Daz pulled back.

'Sorry did I do something wrong?' he asked confused.

'No, its cold that's all; go on.' Daz began to press his finger in slowly. He'd expected to meet resistance but his finger was covered in enough lube for him to slip in easily. He pushed it further. 'Is that alright?' he asked.

'Yeah, that's fine; try another. I'll let you know if it's too much. You've got to get three in me before you can fuck me.' Daz put more lube on his fingers and pushed in the second one. It felt so tight but so good. He pressed further on.

'Oh my God what did you do?' Az gasped. 'Oh wow that's … that's … oh yeah there ….. do that. Bloody hell! Move them apart a bit. Yeah like that. Oh God, Daz you have got to try this; it's incredible. Try the third, please.' Daz lubed up a third finger. He pulled the other two almost out and slowly began to push in all three.

'Ow that hurts a bit but don't stop; I'll get use to it. I want to get use to it. Fuck me slowly and find that spot again, Daz; it felt so good. Oh God, yeah there.' Aaron could feel his cock pressing into the mattress.

'I need you to fuck me now, Daz or I'm going to come just from you doing that.'

'Alright get up while I lube my cock.'

'No let me,' Az said. Daz pulled out slowly and shifted position. Aaron slicked up his cock which was so hard and so ready.

'Fuck me, Daz now please. I want you to come inside me but I want to come first. I'm sure that you can think of a rugby team or something.'

'And that's supposed to stop me coming!' Daz said laughing.

'Oh shut up you know what I mean.' Aaron got on to his hands and knees as Daz positioned himself behind him. He pushed two fingers in again and then withdrew them.

'I'm going to start now, Az. If it hurts I'll stop.'

'No you bloody won't,' Aaron hissed. Daz held himself and pushed in slowly. He felt Aaron fight him at first and then try to smother a gasp. 'Don't stop; keep going,' Aaron commanded.

Daz pushed on slowly until he was fully inside and then began to move. He reached around and took Aaron's cock in his hand, pumping it firmly.'

'God Az, this feels so good.' Aaron's arse was tight around his cock. He loved the sensations being created as he was buried balls deep in that tight heat. The only sounds in the room were the slapping of flesh against flesh and the gasps coming from both of them until Aaron said. 'I'm going to come, Daz. Fuck that's amazing.' He released himself all over Daz's hand and the bed. He could feel his muscles contracting around Daz who suddenly shouted, 'fuck' and poured himself into Aaron seconds later. They fell onto the mattress, one on top of the other until Az carefully withdrew. He could see the come begin to leak out of his boyfriend's arse and watched fascinated for a moment. He wanted it to stay in there so that Az was marked as his forever.

'Are you alright,' he asked concerned all of a sudden that Az had gone quiet. He pulled him over onto his back and saw that there were tears in his eyes.

'You're crying. Did I hurt you? Oh God I'm sorry. I didn't mean to; Az talk to me.'

'Its okay, Daz. You only hurt me a bit but it was incredible; it was magic, special. Call me a wuss or whatever, I'm just so glad that my first time was with you, someone I love and not some one night stand with some drunk. For the rest of my life whatever happens you'll always be my first. My first love and my first lover and that's special.' For a moment Daz wasn't sure what to say. First implied second and third and he couldn't see a time when they weren't together. He shook himself.

'Come here and hold me will you?' he laid his head on Aaron's chest.

'You were brilliant, Daz.'

'You know I want you to do that to me as well, don't you?' Daz whispered.

'I wasn't sure; some men don't like bottoming. I didn't know if you'd want to. I've always wanted to.'

'Despite everything it's been a good night hasn't it?' Daz said.

'Yeah, it has; do you want to sleep now?' Aaron asked. 'It's getting on for half past two and I might want to so something more in the morning; you never know!'

'I look forward to finding out,' Daz replied.

'Me too!'


	90. Chapter 77 part 1

**Saxon is finally free to misbehave and he does.**

**Chapter 77 – Off the Leash**

Monday morning Jack trudged across the car park. His mood was dark and he didn't like it. Throughout his career he couldn't remember a day when he didn't look forward to being in this place, even when things were tough in the early days. He was on his own this morning having dropped Ianto off at a local hotel for an exam board meeting. It felt strange being here without him. He noticed that Saxon was already there but that his blinds were still closed in the office.

He pushed open the door to the head teacher's outer office after picking up a note from his pigeon hole asking him to see Saxon straightaway. He hesitated and then knocked. He went in when instructed and couldn't believe his eyes. He went to leave but somehow he was rooted to the spot looking at Saxon's leering grin as he took his wife then and there on his desk.

'Don't go Jack, I won't be long,' Saxon said before he yelled 'yes', withdrew from his wife and threw the used condom into the bin. Lucy Saxon showed no embarrassment as she pulled down her dress and adjusted her underwear.

'Thank you Master, I enjoyed that,' she said before gracing Jack with a smile and then leaving.

'Sorry about that Jack, but she does insist on that every morning and what's a man to do? I have to keep her happy otherwise she'd be throwing herself at the students. She can't help it you see. We've tried to get her treatment; sometimes it can be five times a day. Mind you it's better since we discovered this little club in Cathays. You might know it; John Hart gave me the contact.'

Jack winced. He could guess which club Saxon was talking about. It was a place where people went for sex; there were those who liked to watch and those that liked to take part. It brought back memories that Jack didn't want to be reminded of.

'Ah, I see that you do know the club. Hart said that you'd been there a few times with him but no need for that now you're happily settled with Mr Jones.'

'Did you get me in here just to be your audience or is there some other reason, Master?' the last word was almost spat out.

'I feel your heart isn't in calling me that is it, Jack? Ah well, it doesn't matter. Now the reason you're here is because I need to let you know that I'm going to exclude Darren Rees for a week.'

'What? Why?' Jack asked. 'Nothing has happened in school that I'm aware of.'

'No, I received a call from the Reverend Mawdryn over the weekend. It seems that Rees made an unprovoked attack on Vislar Turlough at a party on Friday night and broke his nose.' Saxon explained what else Turlough said had happened. 'We can't have that sort of thing and he made threats that he'd do it again. I intend to see him myself this morning after I've spoken to the whole of the sixth form in assembly. I'm also going to spend the whole day with years 12 and 13 so I can observe them and their teachers. I'm sure that the staff will have no problem with that.'

'You can't exclude Daz for something that happened outside school and I'm sure that there was a reason for his actions. Let me talk to him this morning and I'll get to the bottom of what's happened.'

'No, I will deal with Darren Rees. I think you're a little too familiar with the boy and people could wonder why, not that I'm suggesting anything improper, Jack but you do understand how people might interpret your support for Rees, with him being gay like yourself. No it's best if I deal with it and his so called boyfriend should consider himself lucky that he's not being excluded as well.'

Jack was almost lost for words. 'I resent those insinuations, Mr Saxon. I know Daz as I've taught him for years and I know how difficult things are for him at the moment. His mother is in a hospice; she has terminal cancer. I can't believe that he would have done this for no reason. Let's talk to him together then.'

'No my mind is made up. I will talk to him and exclude him. His mother is quite within her rights to complain to the governors but I think her complaints would fall on deaf ears. Now that's all I needed you to know. You may go now.' Saxon turned in his chair and face is computer screen and Jack had no choice but to leave. He almost fell into the main office where he found Donna staring at the screen in front of her. He sat on the nearest chair trying to make sense of what he's seen and heard.

'Jack, are you alright?' Donna asked.

All Jack could do was nod feebly knowing that he had no idea which emotion to choose at that moment. He could not believe firstly what he'd seen and secondly what he'd heard in that room.

'You've been in there and caught them at it haven't you?' she said. 'Every morning we have that. I walked past one morning and she was lying legs akimbo on the desk as he …. Well you can guess the rest. That's the only reason she's here. I'm still doing all the work. She just sits there all demure and files her nails. The way she calls him Master; it sends shivers down my spine. I'm going to hand in my notice, Jack; I can't cope with this, I'm sorry.'

'I don't blame you, Donna and you're right. I've just caught them at it and he didn't care that I saw; he almost revelled in it. But there's worse; he's also excluding Daz Rees for a week.'

'Yes I know as I've just typed the exclusion letter to be sent to his Nan. It says for violent conduct but we didn't have any trouble in school did we? I know Daz has lashed out before but that was over all the stuff with Aaron wasn't it?'

'Nothing happened in school and this was something that happened at Aaron's party on Friday night. Apparently he punched Vislar Turlough and broke his nose. I wanted to speak to Daz and Aaron first to find out what happened as well as Vislar. That boy worries me. I'm not even sure that he's really 17 as he claims to be. He says that Daz punched him out cold with no provocation on Friday night. Then his mates dragged him to the door and threw him into the drive in the rain. Saxon said that Aaron should consider himself lucky not to be excluded as well. This is so ridiculous; Saxon doesn't care about the circumstances and he's going to tell Daz himself this morning. He's also called a sixth form assembly and intends to spend the day observing their lessons and them and what they do. I'm just going to have to prepare myself for the fall out in year 12. The others will no doubt be furious about Daz and want to know what's going on.'

Some time later Saxon stood before the assembled members of years 12 and 13. He was wearing his gown which made him look more authoritarian. Jack had decided to go to the assembly as well.

'Why's he here?' Sarah Jane asked. 'He just said he was coming to talk to them and gave me no explanation. I'm supposed to be in charge of them,' she added indignantly.

'So years 12 and 13 I have been very remiss in not taking your assembly before but better late than never. I've decided to visit your lessons today and will be turning up when you least expect it to make sure that you're all working hard. We teachers all know how important this time is for you all with university to prepare for but just remember it's important to have fun as well. All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy. When I was young it was all sex and drugs and rock and roll and I had such a good time. There's no jobs out there anyway so you may as well enjoy yourselves; I know I did – there was this one time I got so wasted I had no idea what I'd been up to the night before but antibiotics dealt with all that. Modern medicine is great isn't it? You over there.' Luke looked around and then realised that the head was pointing to him.

'Yes you, geeky boy. You need to get your end away as you have virgin written all over you. Science won't keep you warm at night! You could take a leaf out of their book,' he continued pointing to Daz and Aaron. ' I bet you two are always at it when you're not hitting innocent people. What happened Mr Rees; did Vislar Turlough turn you down so you punched him?'

Daz looked confused. 'He deserved it. He upset a lot of people on Friday night.' By now the whole room was buzzing and looking at Daz.

'Headmaster,' Jack said. 'I don't think that this is the place do you?'

'Ah dear Captain, I might have guessed that you'd come to the rescue but it's too late. Darren Rees you're being excluded and I don't want to hear from you. I will not tolerate bullies in this school and your record shows that you've done this before.

'You can't do that,' Aaron yelled. 'He was protecting me! And before was different!'

'Would you like to be excluded as well Mr Jennings, because I can do that? I fact I can exclude anyone here if I so choose.'

'Az, its okay don't worry. I'll be able to visit my Mum now. Just stay there alright and keep quiet please.' Daz got up and walked past Saxon.

'Pick up your letter from the office and think yourself lucky that you're going to be allowed back,' Saxon growled.

'And now off to work all of you lesson 1 is about to begin and I want to see you all in action. I'll be in French first lesson with Ms Johnson. Come on, off you all go, there's good children.

Jack watched as everyone walked out. 'Jack, I'm free lesson 2. I want to see you about this,' Sarah Jane whispered. 'The shit is going to hit the fan and we need a coping strategy because these kids are angry. What is that man on?'

'My office at 10.20 then,' Jack agreed. 'There's something we're missing here. I knew he was wrong in some way and I think we're about to find out.'

Saxon walked into first lesson. Jenny Johnson had received warning from her class who were buzzing with indignation at what had happened. However, none of them were expecting him to bring in Turlough. Twelve pairs of angry eyes followed him as he walked to the back of the room smiling.

'I trust there will be no problems,' Saxon said. 'Please let others know that I will exclude them if anything is said to Vislar. I'm sure that nothing will happen in here, Ms Johnson.'

'No Master we have too much work to get through. Tout le monde dans votre paires pour le pratique de conversation, maintenant. Vislar I'll work with you today.'

Saxon walked around the lessons listening in on conversations and then as they reported back to the rest of the class. He had to admit that Johnson was good but he had plans for her. It was time to shake her up. As the students left to go to their next lesson Saxon sat on Jenny's desk.

'I need a word in confidence, Ms Johnson.' Jenny was aware that her year 8 class was waiting outside.

'Can this wait, Master, I have a class?' she asked.

'No this is very serious. Last week I was speaking to some of the girls swim team which I believe you help to coach. You were a good swimmer in your youth weren't you according to your application form for this job.'

'Yes I swam for Wales at the Commonwealth games – 100m butterfly. What's the problem that you need to discuss? The team is doing very well, Master.'

'Yes I know, but some of the girls were worried that you might be staring at them in the changing rooms after I told them that you were a lesbian. Now I'm not suggesting any impropriety on your part but you've got to understand how it looks – a lesbian in a girls changing room, while they are in the showers soaping their naked bodies – well it would tempt anyone to look; I know I would.'

'What!' Jenny said. 'You told them that! You had no right, Mr Saxon. That's private I don't talk about it at school. And I don't act in any way that I shouldn't. I've worked here for years and helped with the swim team all that time. There has never been a complaint. I will be consulting my union about this. You just can't do this.'

'Oh I think you'll find that I can,' Saxon replied as he looked her up and down. You know you've got the perfect body for swimming although you're not that tall. Always help with aerodynamics to be more flat-chested, unlike your girlfriend, who seems to go in and out in all the right places; Alice Carter isn't it.'

'How on earth do you know that?' Jenny asked feeling more afraid now.

'I have my methods and I doubt the parents at the school she works at would be too pleased either. I'm just waiting for the parents here to complain now, and then of course, I'll have to suspend you pending enquiries. The new owners of this school aren't keen on employing deviants!'

Jenny sank into her chair and watched him leave as the year 8s came in. She needed to talk to Jack about this.

At the same time Sarah Jane had just walked into Jack's office as he was reading the e-mail from Jenny asking to see him at break.

'What are we going to do, Jack?' she asked.

'We'll just have to try to keep a lid on things. I get the feeling that Saxon just wants things to kick off because then he'll be able to exclude more of them, especially Aaron. Jenny's just e-mailed me and I know he was in there last lesson. I wonder what's happened. Sarah Jane, can you get Aaron at the end of lesson 2. I need to find out what happened.'

There was a knock at the door.

'Sir, about this morning it really isn't fair that Daz was excluded,' Chloe said before she was half way in the room.

'Take a seat, Chloe; I assume that you were there on Friday,' Jack asked.

'Yeah Turlough had a go at Amy and Maria; he also upset Jonah so much that he screamed. Then he tried to kiss Aaron and Daz punched him. Evan and Huw threw him out. He said horrible things to Maria and Jonah but I don't know what exactly. Amy told me this morning that he tried to assault her. He deserved everything he got. Daz was only trying to protect Az. Take a look at his face, Captain; Turlough bit Az's lip and he's got bruises on his wrist. Turlough is sick in the head. He deserves to be excluded not Daz. Sir, there's something else I think you should know. I like Ms Johnson and she's really helped me with my swimming. Do you know the head came to see the girls swim team last week? I only found out this morning as I wasn't there on Thursday because I was in Oxford. He made some of them feel very uncomfortable, making suggestions. He also warned them about Ms Johnson. He said that he wanted to know if she made any improper suggestions to them or watched them because she was a lesbian and he was concerned for their welfare. Some of the girls are worried; they like Ms Johnson and she's a great coach. There's never been anything. I don't care if she is gay, Sir but the rumours are starting and someone's going to have a go or ask her to embarrass her in class. I thought you should know with you being gay as well, Sir. D'you think the head has some homophobic agenda as he's excluded Daz and outed Ms Johnson?'

'I don't know, Chloe but thanks for telling all this. I'm going to see Az at break. Please tell the others to stay away from Turlough. I'll do my best to deal with things. Tell the girls not to worry I'm sure this won't affect the swimming team.'

After Chloe left Sarah Jane spoke. 'If he is going after anyone who's gay you and Ianto could be a target. You need to tread carefully Jack and not give him any ammunition.'

'Don't worry Sarah Jane, we'll be fine; everyone knows about us so there's nothing he can throw at us. I think I need to see Aaron straight away though.' He looked at his timetable. 'He's in Maths with Martha.'

'I'll go and get him and sit in with you that way no one can say anything. Sorry Jack, but I think you need to be really careful from now on.'

Jack and Sarah Jane listened as Aaron vented his fury at what had happened; he was all for going to see the head and have it out with him. 'I don't care if I get excluded he needs to know what that bastard did.'

'Az, I don't think it'll do any good and I think it's what Mr Saxon wants. I want you to stay away and tell the others the same. I've already spoken to Chloe. I'll speak to Amy and Maria as well today to find out what happened. Just keep your head down, Az promise me.'

'He's right, Aaron,' Sarah Jane added. 'You must remain calm. Leave this to us.'

At break Jack poured two mugs of coffee and waited. Jenny didn't even knock, she came in and sat down. Jack handed her the coffee.

'Are you alright, Jenny? Is this about what Saxon told the swim team?'

'Yes, how did you know? Has he spoken to you?'

'No, Chloe Willis told me, she was concerned for you,' Jack explained.

'Ah, well what he told them is bad enough, Jack but I know I have nothing to worry about. It's what he said about Alice that worries me.'

'Alice?' Jack questioned as he sat up in his seat. This was his Alice, his daughter. 'What did he say about her?'

'Nothing except that he knew who she was and that she worked in a school. He made veiled threats about informing her school that she was a lesbian. I'm going to see Idris about this and see what the union says. There are laws about discrimination; he can't just do this can he?'

'I don't think so, Jenny but now we're an academy things have changed. Warn Alice about what's happened. I don't know what's going on with that but I think its something to do with Davros.' Jack wondered if he was the only person; he still hadn't found out who was behind Education Line the company that had taken over. The bell rang.

'I've got to teach now, Jack. It's year 9 and there are some of the swim team in there. What do I say if they ask me straight out?'

'If it were me I'd just tell the truth but it's up to you, Jenny. I'm teaching as well so I'd better get there. Come on, try to think positively; you have friends here who will support you.'

Jack missed Ianto at lunchtime. He couldn't wait to get home and out of there. Again this was an unfamiliar feeling for him. He wondered where Saxon was going in the afternoon. Lesson 3 had passed by without incident as he'd gone into geography with Johnny Smith and year 13. Obviously he hadn't found anything interesting about plate tectonics. Johnny said he just yawned and looked bored. Apparently he had asked a few what they saw in the subject.

In fact Saxon had gone to music lesson 4. Idris had watched in amazement as Saxon had rapped out a song complete with the original lyrics. The year 13s had been working on their group performance piece for the exams and Saxon had declared the music awful and asked if there was something with a beat and then grabbed a mike and performed. The whole group had breathed a sigh of relief when he'd gone.

'He's not right in the head, Sir,' Evan said. 'Did you hear that he's excluded Daz Rees? And he was telling us to take drugs this morning in assembly!'

'He said what?' Idris asked.

'It's true, Mr Hopper; he said that we should have some fun as there are no jobs out there anyway.'

Idris couldn't believe his ears. 'Right, come on we need to get on with this piece. _I need to see, Jack,'_ he thought, _'and_ _speak to the area rep. There was definitely something wrong with this bloke.'_

Harry Saxon was having a great day. It was so much fun winding people up and playing with their minds. He had one final destination for the day. He was off to ICT to see the pretty Japanese woman who was Jones' best friend. Upsetting her would upset them so this was going to be interesting. When he walked in the pupils were all sat at their work stations. He was astonished to see that everyone of them were doing as they should.

'Very commendable Ms Sato, that none of them are looking at porn or on Face Book. I'm just going to use one of the computers myself and stay and watch. Is that alright?'

'Yes, Master,' Tosh replied. 'The students are creating their own websites so they're all very focused on the work as you'd expect.'

Saxon sat at one of the computers. 'I can't seem to get on the website I want,' he said.

'Some things are blocked Master, what is it that you were looking for?' Tosh asked.

'Never mind, got round it now. These proxy servers are quite handy.' The whole room turned as the sounds of people obviously having sex came from the computer. Saxon leaned back and pressed a hand to his groin until his screen went blank.

'Hey what happened?' he asked.

Tosh went over to him. 'Master, could I have a word in my office, please?' she said through gritted teeth.

Once there she sat on the edge of the desk. 'I'm sorry Sir, but I can't believe that you just did that. The system I have in place stops all access to sites like that.'

'Oh get off your sanctimonious high horse, Ms Sato. It's not as if you've never had sex now is it considering your condition. It's only natural although there's nothing natural about the tits on some of those women it must be admitted.

'What you do in your own home I don't care about but you can't do that here. There'll be a record of it under your name.'

'No there won't as I didn't use my name and password. I used Miss Jones' password. I happened to be there when she was accessing her information one day.' He reached and touched Tosh's stomach causing her to flinch.

'May I?' he asked. 'I love pregnant women. Sadly my wife hasn't got pregnant yet and believe me we do try. There's something about fucking a pregnant woman that's so satisfying. I expect your partner knows that but oh yes you're with the cripple aren't you. He's paralysed from the waist down isn't he so perhaps this isn't even his baby?'

Tosh went to leave but Saxon stood in the doorway. 'Too close to home was I. Hmm, perhaps you got your friend Ianto Jones to provide the donation with a quick turkey baster or perhaps it was the Captain or both of them with your boyfriend watching. I believe that you're all good friends after all.' Tosh didn't know what to do. She put her hands protectively around her stomach. The man was obviously mad.

'Well no time for idle chat, Ms Sato it's been lovely. The school will miss you when you leave. I think you should be teaching your class don't you? Toodle pip!' Tosh sat in her chair and e-mailed Jack.

'Please, Jack I need to see you when the bell goes – SAXON!'

'_Shit_!' Jack thought as he opened the e-mail just before the bell for the end of school. '_What_ _had the bastard done now_?'


	91. Chapter 77 part 2

**Notes: Part 2 of the plan goes into action. I'd love to hear your comments as I'm getting nearer to 500 now.**

**Chapter 77 – Off the Leash part 2**

Ianto was pottering in the kitchen when Jack got home that night. He heard the door slam shut; Myfanwy looked up from where she'd been sleeping in her basket and whined a little.

'Hmm, I think you could be right, girl.' He wiped his hands, poured Jack a coffee and grabbed the chocolate Hobnobs. 'Come on girl, let's go and see what's wrong with Daddy.'

Jack was sipping whisky when Ianto entered the main living room. He was also pacing the floor muttering.

'Jack?' Ianto asked. 'What's happened?' He tried to stop Jack moving and get him to sit down. He caught only a few words but the primary ones were 'Master' and 'Saxon'.

'Jack, please sit down and talk to me; all that pacing is making me dizzy. What's happened today? What's he done?' He took the glass from Jack's hand and placed it on the table. Jack rarely drank so Ianto knew that something bad had happened.

'It's quite a list,' Jack said, suddenly coherent.

'Okay, well then give me the list,' Ianto replied taking Jack's hand. He offered him a Hobnob and Jack almost smiled.

'To begin with I walked in on him having sex with his wife on his desk this morning, like there was nothing wrong with it. He'd obviously planned that I would do that. Honestly, Ianto, I tried to leave but it was like I couldn't; I couldn't believe it and she just thanked him and smiled at me as she went out. Then he told me he was excluding Daz Rees because he'd hit Vislar Turlough at the party on Friday.' Ianto went to speak but Jack stopped him. 'I need to get all of this out as there's so much more. He spoke to the year 12 and 13s and excluded Daz in assembly, in front of them all, and told them they should be out having fun not working! After this he went to watch Jenny's lesson with year 12. He told her that he'd mentioned that she was gay to the swim team.'

'What!' Ianto said.

'That's not the worst bit, Ianto; he mentioned Alice. I don't know how he knows about her but he made veiled threats about telling her school as well. Jenny's going to speak to Idris tomorrow and I think she'll ride out any storm of questions, but she's worried that Saxon is setting her up. Chloe came to speak to me about what had happened on Friday at the party and the swim team when she found out what Saxon had told them; remember she was at Oxford on Thursday and Friday so missed training this week. It seems that Turlough got what he deserved according to Chloe but Saxon wouldn't let me speak to any of them. As if this wasn't enough he then went to Tosh's lesson at the end of the day. He made some vile suggestions to her, played porn on one of the computers using Martha's password apparently, and called Owen a cripple; he made her feel really uncomfortable and she's decided that she might leave earlier than Christmas. I don't get what the bastard's up to. I knew it was too simple. It's like someone lit the blue touch paper and let him go. Daz's friends are up in arms about his exclusion but I've warned them to stay quiet. His Mum is fading fast as well. I'm really glad you weren't there today as he might have targeted you as well and I couldn't bare that.' Ianto sat for a moment trying to take everything in.

'I'm not sure where to begin, Jack. I guess you were right after all. D'you think its Davros or ….' The name hung in the air between them.

'Yeah, I know, Gray; this has him written all over it. He didn't succeed in splitting us up so now he's going after Torchwood High. I need to see John.' Ianto looked at him.

'I know, but I think he knows what's going on and I think he was trying to tell me that. He gave me something. I should have mentioned it to you but I didn't know how you'd react. In the box in my wardrobe there's a ring he gave me. We gave each other the same rings.' Ianto looked at his finger and then back to Jack. 'Like we did?' he asked.

'Yes, sort of; does it matter?'

'I don't know,' Ianto said. 'But what about the rings?'

'He gave me his ring back at a meeting, then I wasn't sure why, but perhaps he was trying to help or say that he wasn't completely on their side.'

'Or perhaps he was just saying that it was all over between you. You can't possibly trust him, Jack.'

'I don't trust him, Ianto, but it might be the only choice we have. We know what Gray is capable of doing. I hoped he'd forgive me eventually but I guess he never will; then again I've never forgiven myself either.' Tears started to fall down Jack's cheeks and Ianto put his arms around him, swallowing his fears as best he could.

'We need a strategy, Jack. You can't go in there all guns blazing. Come on, drink the coffee and I'll make us some dinner and you will eat it. I'll phone Tosh afterwards and then tomorrow we'll speak to Idris and see about getting the unions involved. We also need to work out which governors will be on our side. We need to get organised, Jack before things get even worse and parents start complaining. We also need to find out about Education Line.'

'Thanks, Ianto,' Jack said quietly. 'I love it when you organise me!'

'That's okay, cariad. Now let's eat.'

The following day things seemed to be quiet and back to normal. The students were still upset about Daz but they followed Aaron's lead and kept quiet. Saxon had behaved perfectly normally again, as if the day before had never happened. In briefing Tosh sat with Ianto. He'd managed to persuade her to do the five weeks left until Christmas. Owen had been all for coming down and taking her back to Leeds there and then but she'd persuaded him not to.

'It's like he's got this split personality,' she said. 'D'you think he knows what he did yesterday? Perhaps he's mad after all. I had a word with Jenny this morning and she's decided to just tell the truth and front it out. Some of the kids have made comments but this place doesn't really have a big problem with homophobia. She is worried about her girlfriend and what Saxon might do though.'

'We need to find out more about what's going on. I mentioned hiring a private detective to follow Saxon or find out who he really is. Jack's thinking about it.' The bell went. 'Better get a move on,' Ianto said. 'If he comes anywhere near you stay in the room with the kids, alright.'

Just before break Jack and Ianto received an e-mail from Saxon asking them to meet him in Jack's office at 12.15.

'What d'you think he wants?' Ianto asked as he made coffee for them both at break. 'All my message said was he wanted to discuss something to do with RE teaching in the school and he's included you because you're the senior manager for Humanities. Why do I smell a large furry rodent?'

'He can't do much with the two of us there can he?' Jack asked.

In his office Saxon was speaking to Turlough. 'So you know what to do. I'll meet you at the bottom of the corridor. You go in first and do your bit and then I'll come to your rescue. Get it right, Turlough. There are a lot of people interested in this and you don't get paid unless it works.'

'I know what I've got to do,' Turlough replied tersely. 'I'll be there at 12.15.'

At the designated time Jack and Ianto sat waiting in Jack's office. 'I've brought the schemes of work just in case he actually wants to talk sensibly. I think this may be something to do with the academy status thing and wanting us to limit what we teach and how we teach it.' There was a knock at the door. Jack looked puzzled as he hadn't expected Saxon to knock.

'Come in,' he said.

'Thanks, Sir,' Turlough began as he walked into the office. He'd left Saxon standing just outside ready to come in at the right moment. 'I just wanted a word about some of the rugby team. I've been getting some abuse after what happened and I thought you might be able to help.'

Jack sighed. 'Give me the names and I'll speak to them.' Turlough moved forward so he was standing right in front of the desk. Ianto was sat to the side of him.

'Thanks, Sir, that's very good of you. I know you think very highly of Daz but my nose was broken. See.'

He leant forward, seemingly to show Jack the damage, and then, all at once, he pulled down his trousers and bent over the desk, reaching out his arms towards Jack and grabbing his hands, which had been placed on the desk. All Ianto had time to do was to rise to his feet before Turlough began to yell. 'Get off me! You can't do that! No, don't touch me! Let me go, Captain.' Jack just had time to look at Ianto, realisation suddenly dawning on his face, when Saxon rushed into the room.

'What the hell is going on here?' he shouted.

'It's not what you think?' Ianto gasped. 'He just put himself in that position.'

'It's no use Ianto, don't bother,' Jack said his voice already resigned to the inevitable consequences. They'd been set up; it was obvious. Other people had started to arrive now. Sarah Jane came in as Turlough pulled up his trousers and smirked to himself. 'They invited me in here, Sir, Miss. Look at my wrists.' Jack groaned as Turlough pulled back his sleeves to reveal red welts beginning to form. 'Mr Jones pushed me over the desk and the Captain held my arms. Mr Jones pulled down my trousers and said that he was going to punish me. He was going to smack my bare arse until it was red all over.'

'I didn't,' Ianto said. 'He's making it up.'

'I have to say that those marks look real,' Saxon said. The bell went and pupils began to mill about. Many had heard the shouting from their classrooms. Johnny Smith and Gwen began to move them out of the corridor; both had heard the shouts and what was shouted, quite clearly.

'What's going on?' he asked Sarah Jane as she came out white as a sheet.

'Turlough has accused Jack and Ianto of sexual assault. I've got to contact the police and the chair of governors. It looks bad.'

'But Jack and Ianto wouldn't do that. Why would they? It doesn't make sense,' Gwen said. 'I need to speak to them. There must be an explanation.'

'No, Saxon is in there. I'm going to my room to call the police and then I've got to take Turlough away from there. Keep the area clear will you?' After five minutes she returned. Gwen and Johnny watched as she led Turlough to her classroom. Martha appeared minutes later and went into the room with them. Just as the bell went the police came up the corridor accompanied by Donna. Students milled around everywhere as Jack and Ianto were led out of the office, in handcuffs, followed by Saxon.

'Miss, why are the police taking Mr Jones and the Captain,' Aaron Jennings asked Gwen. 'What's happened?' Then he saw Turlough coming out of the classroom with Sarah Jane and Martha.

'It's something to do with him, isn't it? What's he done, Miss?'

'I don't know Aaron but I think it's serious,' Gwen said. 'Right everyone the entertainment's over; back to your lessons.'

At the station they were put in separate rooms. Ianto was scared. If they believed Turlough this would end everything for him and Jack. They'd be locked up and put on the sex offenders register. His career, his life would be over just like that. He put his head in his hands.

In another room Jack sat quietly waiting. He didn't have to wait for long.

'So Captain, we meet again. I have a few questions I need to ask you. For the benefit of the tape my name is Inspector Kathy Swanson. With me I have Detective Sergeant Andy Davidson. This is an interview with Captain Jack Harkness. It's 12.30 on Tuesday the 16th of November. So Captain, would you like to tell us what happened this morning? '


	92. Chapter 78

**Notes: Jack and Ianto are questioned by the police but help comes from an old friend. I'm on holiday for a while. I will be writing but not sure of internet access at the moment.**

**Chapter 78**** – We're in trouble**

'Where's Ianto,' Jack asked. He'd been waiting in the room for some time now and his anxiety level was very high.

'He's in another room being questioned about the events of this morning. It's in your best interests to talk to us, Jack. I can call you that can't I?' Swanson said.

'Yes, Jack is fine.'

'I strongly suggest that you say nothing for now, Mr Harkness.' The duty solicitor spoke quietly. 'I believe your legal firm will be sending a lawyer soon.' As he spoke there was a knock at the door and the Sergeant switched off the tape.

'It seems that lawyers have arrived for both you and Mr Jones. We'll give you some time to talk to them,' Swanson said. A tall, youngish looking man dressed in a dark, expensive looking suit came through the door and offered Jack his card. The names on it were Smith, Frame, Peth and associates. The man shook his hand firmly and sat down.

'Captain Harkness, a friend asked me to give you this introduction.' The man handed a piece of paper over to Jack. It read.

_His name is Alonso, he's good. Take care__, my friend._

_The Doc_

Jack looked up and smiled for the first time since he'd arrived at the station.

'Right Sir, my name is Alonso Frame. My colleague, Astrid Peth is with your partner, Ianto Jones now. I need you to tell me everything that happened. John Smith contacted our firm as soon as he heard.'

Jack explained all that had occurred that morning as quickly as possible. 'There is more background stuff involving my brother but that's what happened this morning. Ianto and I did nothing. Vislar Turlough is a liar; I'm not even convinced that he's 17. I think he could be working for my brother in this.'

'Okay Jack, we'll investigate. We have a team of people who'll look into the backgrounds of the list you've given me. We'll get you out of here as soon as possible.'

'How do you know John?' Jack asked.

'Astrid and I used to work on cruise liners in our holidays. I'd been in the navy before. We were both doing law degrees. John was travelling at the time and we sort of kept in touch. If he thinks highly of you then that's enough for me. Now, let's get them back in.' Five minutes later they were back in their original positions.

'Right, Captain, if you would answer my original question,' Swanson began again.

'Ianto and I received an e-mail asking us to wait in my office at 12.15; the e-mail was from the head teacher, Harry Saxon.'

'Did he say why he needed to see you?' Swanson asked.

'Yes, but not much, only that it was something to do with the teaching of religious education. Ianto is head of the RE department and I'm the line manager. We were waiting when Turlough came in to ask us to do something about a problem he was having with other pupils.'

'What problem?'

'Turlough had been to a party on the Friday night. You'll have to interview the pupils concerned as all I have is hearsay but Turlough upset some of them and there was a fight. The boy who hit Turlough was excluded yesterday and many of the pupils thought it was wrong. Turlough came to complain that he was being hassled. I don't believe he was as the other pupils had been warned not to make things worse.'

'Do the pupils always do what you ask them to do, Captain?' Davidson asked.

'Generally they do. I think they trust me to look after them,' Jack replied confidently.

'So Turlough came in and complained then what happened?' Swanson continued.

'He leant over my desk and pulled down his trousers. He also grabbed my wrists high up as if he wanted me to touch him.'

'So you didn't grab his wrists at any point,' the Inspector continued.

'No, he grabbed me. I didn't touch him,' Jack explained.

'Hmmm, well that's odd as Turlough has red marks around each wrist. He says you held his arms while Jones pulled down his trousers. He says you threatened to punish him.'

Jack tried to stay calm. 'I repeat I didn't touch him and neither did Ianto. This is a set up. Someone is out to discredit Ianto and myself and get us removed from that school.'

'Mr Turlough then shouted for help and Mr Saxon who was on his way to your meeting rushed in and found Turlough in a state of undress bent over the table. Is that not the case?'

'Yes he did come in,' Jack confirmed.

'Don't you find it a strange coincidence that Mr Saxon was only moments away when Turlough shouted? It was very convenient; almost as if they'd planned it,' Alonso Frame concluded.

Is that what you believe Captain, that this was a set up?' Swanson asked.

'Yes, Inspector; I think Turlough and Saxon are working for someone else. Am I going to be released? That's as much as I can tell you about this morning.'

'Yes, we're going to release you both on police bail. We trust that you'll not be going anywhere and you will have to come into the station at stated times. However, we will be accompanying you back to your house to conduct a search. We'll also be removing your computers and anything else we think is important. Sergeant, if you could take the Captain to collect his things and explain everything.'

'Yes, Ma'am,' Davidson said.

At the custody suite desk Jack was just getting his things back when Ianto was brought out. He was accompanied by small, immaculately dressed woman wearing some of the highest heels Jack had ever seen.

'Ianto,' Jack said pulling him into his arms. 'Are you alright?'

'Yes Jack, I'm fine. I just did what Astrid told me to do and explained what happened. Are you alright?'

'Yes, this is Alonso Frame, John sent them both,' Jack explained.

'I know, Astrid said. It seems Donna contacted him.'

'We'll take you home now, 'Alonso said. 'The police have your car from the school. You know that you're not allowed back on the premises and you're not allowed to talk to anyone involved. The police are going to meet us there. At least they've agreed to use an unmarked car.'

'Can we talk to our work colleagues?' Ianto asked.

'Yes, as long as they aren't involved or are considered to be witnesses to the event this morning, although they may be asked questions about you both, about your character etc. If they decide to prosecute you they will play on the fact that you're both gay. We need to work out a strategy. Come on let's go.'

The next few hours were agonising for Jack and Ianto as they sat in the kitchen watching the police come and go. Their laptops were sealed and removed. They could hear the police talking as they opened and closed drawers and cupboards in their bedroom. Ianto was as white as a sheet.

'It's alright Ianto, I'm sure they've seen those things before. Let's be grateful we're not that experimental. Other than the lube and one or two items there's not much there. I guess they might wonder which one of us wears the corset though.' Alonso raised an eyebrow.

'Rocky Horror Show,' Jack explained.

'Ah yes, that's why I've got one as well,' Alonso said smirking.

'Me too,' Astrid agreed.

'Will the laptops have anything on them that could cause us a problem? Sorry I have to ask,' Alonso said.

'No, not really. I'm not saying that we've never watched porn but we don't download anything. We're always very careful what we watch as well.'

'Good, that should be okay then. Now, you said there was some background stuff we needed to know about,' Alonso said. They spent the next hour telling Alonso and Astrid everything about what had happened over the last few months.

'Hmm, if what you say is true your brother could be behind this. We'll sort out people to watch Saxon and Turlough to see if we can find any links to your brother. You think this John Hart might know something and be willing to help you.'

'I don't know; John and I ended badly. You'll have to speak to him,' Jack said.

'We will and don't worry. If there's any dirt on these two we'll find it.'

'That's us finished,' Andy Davidson said. 'We've a list of what we've taken for you to sign. We'll have them back to you as soon as possible if there's nothing we need to keep. Thank you for your co-operation. We'll see ourselves out.' They heard banging on the kitchen door. Jack looked up and smiled.

'Sorry,' Ianto said. 'It's my sister. I'd better let her in as she certainly won't go away.'

'We'll get out of your way as well,' Alonso said. 'Remember you can't talk to some people until after they've been interviewed but you should be alright with the list of people you've given us. We'll be in touch.'

Jack escorted them to the back door as Ianto let in Rhiannon who immediately hugged her brother. In their car outside Alonso sat with Astrid.

'So what d'you think?' Astrid asked. 'This is a bit of a small case for us but John is a friend and we owe him. However, I think there's more going on here and we could get a lot more out of it. Saxon and Turlough sound dodgy and we've been trying to get something on Davros for ever. Jack's brother sounds a piece of work as well.'

'Let's get Jet Peterson to do his work. He's the best we have. This could turn out to be a much bigger case than sexual assault,' Alonso confirmed.

Back in the kitchen Ianto made coffee for all three of them.

'How did you find out?' Ianto asked Rhi as he put the coffee in front of her.

'You may as well know. The Echo contacted me to get my view. They're running a piece on the story tomorrow,' Rhi explained. 'I told them that there was no way that you were guilty; you're not are you?'

'Shit, Jack, what are we going to do? People will know. They'll think there's something to it, you know that people think that there's no smoke without fire. And Rhi why do you even need to ask? We were set up by this boy so that we'd get suspended.'

'Why would he do that? I don't get it. Did you do something to him to make him accuse you?'

'Not exactly, Rhi.' Ianto looked at Jack.

'Rhiannon there's a lot you don't know about my past. We think that my brother is trying to harm me by doing this. We think he's taken over the school and paid the boy to get us suspended. My brother hates me. I don't really want to explain why.'

'Typical, bloody typical,' Rhi shouted. She looked at Ianto. 'You get involved with a man and he's got a mad brother who's out to get him and he drags you into it. Why do you always have to be awkward, Ianto Jones? You never could do the simple thing could you? This could mean the end of your career. Still, at least he's got money so you won't starve. You are going to fight this though aren't you?'

'Yes, of course we are Rhiannon. Those people were our lawyers and they're good. I won't let Ianto down,' Jack replied emphatically.

'It's okay Jack, she knows and I know,' Ianto said trying to soothe his partner.

'I'm sorry this is all my fault,' Jack said, guilt obvious in his face.

'No it isn't, Jack. It's Gray and his stupid belief that his accident was down to you. Owen copes; Owen doesn't hate, he's just got on with his life. Your brother just blamed you and he was wrong. Accidents happen, Jack and I wouldn't want to be anywhere but with you. We'll fight this trumped up charge together and we'll always be together. No one that matters will believe what he's saying.'

'I know you're right, Ianto. I suppose we'd better go and see what mess they've made in the other rooms.' The phone rang.

'I'll answer it,' Rhiannon said. It was as she feared. The newspaper wanted to get a quote. She put the phone down. 'I suggest you leave the answer machine on and don't pick up for a while. I'm going to get off. I've got Johnny picking up Mica.' She kissed her brother's forehead. 'Don't worry no one will believe it, Ianto. They know you too well. I'll ring you on your mobile from now on. Jack, look after him.'

'We'll look after each other Rhi, I promise,' Jack replied.

She let herself out and they went into the bedroom. There were things all over the room and both men sighed at the sight. They slowly began putting things back.

Elsewhere, in various place across the local area other people expressed their disbelief about the accusation made against Jack and Ianto. But at a designated spot, far away from the public gaze, three other men met and money changed hands.


	93. Chapter 79

**Notes: Three couples react to what has happened, someone is paid and someone receives a shock.**

**Chapter 79 – I don't believe it**

Gwen was cooking dinner when Rhys came through the door. She'd decided to make lasagne as it was Rhys' favourite and figured she'd got some red wine to go with it. She felt like she needed a drink after what had happened. The rest of the day, after Jack and Ianto's arrest had been like a blur to her. At the end of the day many staff had simply sat in the staffroom discussing what had happened and sharing their disbelief. She'd wanted to talk to Jack but had been told that she couldn't until after her interview. The police were coming to see many of the staff tomorrow. She had a glass in her hand as Rhys entered the room.

'Evening love,' he kissed her and then noticed the glass. 'That bad a day was it? It's not like you to drink on a school night.' It was then that he noticed the tears in her eyes. 'Gwen, what is it? You've got me worried now. Come on sit down.'

They sat at the kitchen table. 'Oh Rhys, something awful's happened. Jack and Ianto have been arrested. Some kid has accused them of assault.'

'What, that's ridiculous, what happened?' Rhys said.

'You know Daz Rees was excluded yesterday for punching someone, well that was this Vislar Turlough. It seems the kids think he deserved everything he got. Well today, God, I still can't believe it, he accused Jack and Ianto of attacking him. He's accused them of sexual assault, Rhys. I'm not sure exactly what happened but the rumour is that Saxon walked in after Turlough shouted for help and found him over the desk with his trousers round his ankles. I heard him shout, Rhys. So did Johnny. I don't want to believe it, but if what people have said is true, what the hell's going on?'

'There's no way that either of them would have done this,' Rhys said emphatically. 'There'll be an explanation.'

'I know there'll be. Could you ring them, Rhys? I can't but you could. Please, I need to know.'

'I'll phone them now.' He picked up the phone and rang the number. 'I'm just getting the answer machine,' he said.

'Here, try Jack's mobile or Ianto's I have them in my phone.'

'Jack, its Rhys. Gwen can't talk to you but she's really worried and so am I. Are you and Ianto alright, mate? Yeah, of course we know that it's not true. He did what? D'you know why? Right, well Gwen sends her love and she says no-one believes it. The papers – bloody hell already. Right don't worry. It'll be sorted and those lawyers sound good. We'll see you as soon as we can. Yeah, you too. Bye.'

'What did he say?' Gwen asked urgently.

'Seems this kid just pulled down his trousers and yelled for help and then Saxon came in and found them. Jack and Ianto were set up. Jack thinks that there's a campaign to discredit him, something to do with his brother.'

'Bloody hell, this is after what happened to Ianto didn't work. I bet us becoming an academy is also something to do with it. Poor Jack and Ianto. Oh Rhys, this is awful. If the police believe Turlough they'll lose their jobs and never be able to teach again.'

'I know, love; I know.' Rhys put his arms around her and held her close.

Tosh spent a long time on the phone to Owen. 'I'm coming down tomorrow,' he said. 'I want you to stay off work. You're pregnant Tosh, and I don't want you to be stressed. It was bad enough that bastard doing what he did but this is awful. I know it's deliberate. This is something to do with Jack's brother and you know what happened to me the last time he had a go at Jack. I want you safe, Tosh. I want you out of there.'

'I know, Owen. It's killing me that I'm not allowed to talk to Ianto or Jack. Can you ring them, please and tell them I'm okay and thinking about them? I'll ring in sick tomorrow. The police want to see me but I'm sure they can come here.'

'Tell school to give them your address but see if you can make it later. I'll get some time off and be there before lunch. I love you, Tosh. It'll be alright. We know that this is all nonsense and Jack's got enough money to pay for good lawyers.'

'That doesn't stop me being worried. Teaching means everything to both of them. Get here as soon as you can, please.'

'I will, Toshie. Try to eat something, eh; you've got to keep your strength up. I love you both. I'm going to pack now and ring my boss. I'll ring you before I set off. Come on it'll be okay.'

'I hope so. We love you too. Be careful on the roads tomorrow, sweetheart, bye.'

Elsewhere three people met in a park on the outskirts of Cardiff. John Hart was pacing. He really didn't want to be there. He didn't trust Gray Forsythe one little bit but the man had a DVD that would expose him and he had no choice. Vislar Turlough also waited. He sat casually on the bench smoking a cigarette and blowing smoke rings into the air. For him things had gone well; the police had believed every word he'd spoken. The looks on the faces of Harkness and Jones had been well worth it. Getting Saxon to make the marks on his wrists had been a master stroke. As long as they were charged it didn't matter if the case got to court because Forsythe had said that the next part of his plan would happen before things got that far. The British justice system moved ever so slowly which suited Turlough.

'Will you stop pacing,' he said laconically as he leaned against the back of the bench and crossed his legs. 'I could distract you if you like,' he offered. 'I'm very good at what I do.' He ran his tongue around his lips and Hart felt his cock stir. He got himself under control.

'No I don't think so,' he said 'You'd make me pay for it.'

'Fair enough but it's not like you to keep it in your pants Hart, at least from what I've been told. That's why you're here isn't it? You've been dipping your wick in under age holes. Naughty, naughty. Fine by me, though. I don't care what you've done; I'm just here to get my money.'

A car drove into the small parking area and pulled up to the MG and motorbike that were already parked there. The window wound down and Gray Forsythe looked out from the back seat.

'Good evening, gentlemen. I'm glad to see that you're both looking so well. I have something for you, Vislar.' The young man got up and walked slowly to the car.

'Everything you asked for is there. The money and your new passport and credit cards are enclosed. You'll need to be around for the next few weeks to see the police but you don't have to worry about this getting to court. I'm sure that the Reverend will continue to enjoy your company and I have a Christmas present for my brother and his boyfriend that one of them will never forget. Now go, I need to talk to Hart here.'

'It's been a pleasure to do business with you, Mr Forsythe,' Turlough said before putting on his helmet and riding off.

'Now, Mr Hart I'm putting together the final preparations at this very moment and you know how important you are in my plans. I expect you to kidnap my brother and deal with him. The map reference for where you are going to take him will be sent to you. If you don't do this I will expose you and you'll end up in jail, not just on the sex charges but also on charges for corruption of public officials and fraud. You have been a very naughty boy, Mr Hart and a careless one. The school finishes for Christmas on the 18th December which gives us a few weeks to finalise everything. You will receive your instructions the day before the event. I trust you understand how serious I am about this. My brother is going to pay for what he did to me. He took away my life that day and I intend to pay him back in kind and destroy his school as well.' He tapped the screen separating him from his driver and began to wind up the window. 'Soon, Mr Hart, soon.'

Hart watched as the car pulled away and then sat in his. He hit the steering wheel several times in frustration. He wasn't sure that he could do what Gray wanted but what choice did he have? Somehow the man knew his every move. It was going to be a long few weeks.

Jenny Johnson walked into the kitchen of her new house and put her bag down on the table. She poured a mug of coffee and sat down nursing it while she thought about what had happened that day. She'd never felt so vulnerable in her life, well except for when she'd told Alice how she felt about her, uncertain that the other woman felt the same, but this was different, this was her career. Jenny was proud of her record in teaching. She was good and she knew it. The pupils respected her, even if they didn't like her that much and respect was all she required from them as well as a bit of fear. She wasn't like Jack; she'd made the decision to keep her private life just that – private and now it was all over the school. Some of the kids had made suggestions that she would do the same as Captain Harkness and Mr Jones and they were only the year 7s. Her year 12s however, had been seething with rage in the afternoon about what had happened to Jack and Ianto. None of them believed that Turlough was telling the truth. She'd kept quiet, not wanting to say anything.

'But Miss, you know it won't be true,' one of them had said.

'I know but I'm not allowed to say anything to you. Look the staff are all very upset about this so try not to talk to them. Let's get on with what we should be doing.'

Chloe Willis had come to see her at the end of the day and Jenny had felt uncharacteristically nervous.

'Miss, I just wanted to let you know that the team are fine with you coaching us. We don't care if you're gay or not, you're a great coach and we don't want to lose you.' Jenny found she couldn't look at her. She pretended to tidy the papers and books on her desk without looking up. She'd worked with the girl for over 5 years and seen her improve so much but now she was scared that someone could say something about them being alone in a classroom.

'Chloe, thank you, but I think you'd better go. You shouldn't be here by yourself, not now.'

'But Miss, I've been here loads of times and this is no different. I don't think you're going to do something inappropriate; that's just stupid.' She saw Jenny's face. 'It's because of what happened this morning isn't it? You're worried that someone could do the same to you as that bastard did to the Captain and Mr Jones. We know he's not telling the truth, Miss. I'm sure that this will be sorted.'

'Look, Chloe I can't say anything but you must understand that I'm in a difficult position. I'm grateful for your support but all it takes is one word out of place or someone making assumptions and I could lose my career as well. Now, would you please go?' She'd hated seeing the look of hurt on the girl's face.

'Jenny, is that you down there?' she heard Alice shout from upstairs. 'I could do with some help unpacking these boxes. Steven is staying with Jamie tonight. Jackie said that she'd give us some time to sort out and take him to school in the morning. I'd love a coffee; this is thirsty work.'

Jenny poured another coffee and refilled her own and went upstairs. Alice was on her knees in their bedroom opening yet another box of books. They'd done downstairs first and that was reasonably well sorted but there were still several boxes in their room of books and bedding and other things they'd each decided to keep. She looked up when Jenny came in.

'Hello gorgeous,' then she saw Jenny's face. 'Are you okay? What's happened?' Jenny sat on the bed and put the mugs on the bedside cabinet.

'No, I'm not okay. You know I've mentioned Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones, well they got suspended from school today for improper conduct. They've been accused of sexually assaulting a year 12 boy.'

'What that's ridiculous isn't it. You told me about them. I know how much you admire this Jack.'

'Yeah I do, but it's got me worried Alice, after what Saxon told me yesterday. I had Chloe Willis in my room after school today. I panicked because we were there alone. I've coached her for over 5 years and never thought a thing about it and I had to tell her to go. This is exactly what I was afraid of and what's happened to Jack and Ianto has made it worse.'

Alice got up and sat next to her putting her arm around the other woman and hugging her. She stroked her face to try to calm her down.

'It'll be alright, Jenny. It'll be a nine minute wonder you'll see and now they've got Jack and Ianto to talk about,' Alice tried to reassure her.

'I've got to talk to the police tomorrow. I bet Saxon will tell them that I'm gay as well. I feel like I'm some sort of criminal already.'

Alice put her hands either side of Jenny's face and kissed her lightly. 'There's nothing criminal about that is there,' she said. She kissed her again putting one arm around Jenny's back and pulling her closer. 'Or that,' she murmured. Jenny leaned her head back as Alice gently kissed her neck and began to undo the buttons of her shirt. She felt Alice's hand reaching under and touching her back, then undoing her bra. She groaned as Alice pushed her back onto the bed and pushed up her bra, releasing her breasts.

'You are so beautiful, Jenny Johnson. I could just eat you all up,' Alice said laughing. Jenny raised an eyebrow and watched Alice position herself so that she could run her tongue lightly from one nipple to the other before gently sucking one and rubbing the other with her fingers. Jenny felt her body responding and arched her hips.

'Was that a hint?' Alice asked moving her hand down and pushing it inside Jenny's pants. 'Hmm someone's excited,' she said feeling the wetness as Jenny began to squirm beneath her.

'Too many clothes,' Jenny murmured. 'I want to feel you next to me. I need to feel your skin next to mine.' It didn't take long for them to be naked as Alice continued her mission to take Jenny's mind off everything. As tongue made contact with flesh all Jenny could think about was what Alice was doing to her, flicking her tongue and sucking gently as she pushed fingers slowly inside her and began to move. It didn't take long until she felt the build up of pleasure overwhelm her senses. She cried out feeling that glorious throbbing overtaking her as the waves hit her again and again until he had to push Alice away, unable to take anymore. Jenny felt her lover's arms enfolding her as she lay on the other woman's chest.

'That was incredible,' she said. 'The things you can do with that tongue.'

'I know,' Alice replied laughing. 'There ought to be a law against …..' And suddenly the moment was over and Jenny sat up.

'Sorry, I didn't think,' Alice said. 'Come on, it'll be alright. Let's get dressed and finish these boxes. I'll go and get us a glass of wine. One won't kill us even though it's a school night.'

'Are you alright?' Jenny asked.

'I'm fine,' Alice said, 'and we've got all night. I won't be long. Do that box. I think it's got all the old photo albums and I'm going to put them on the shelves over there.'

Jenny pulled on her knickers and overshirt and opened the box. She picked up the oldest album and began to flick through. There were lots of pictures of Alice when she was young with her mother and grandparents. She'd been a cute kid. Jenny knew that Alice had been brought up by her mother as her father had abandoned them. She got to the back of the album and saw a small photograph sticking out of a pocket in the binding. She looked at it and couldn't believe what she saw. In the photo was a pair of teenagers.

'What've you got there,' Alice asked when she came into the room.

'A photo; I found it tucked into the back of this album. Who are they?' Jenny asked. Alice sat down next to her and took the photo from Jenny.

'That's the only photo I have of my parents together. I found it hidden among my mothers stuff when was in her bedroom. I hoped she wouldn't miss it. They were both really young and Mum said that my father couldn't cope with being a parent when he was only 16 so he left us and Granny and Grandpa took us away. His name was Blue Forsythe, I know silly name. I did try to find him at one point but got nowhere.'

Jenny stared once again certain of what she was seeing. The young man in the photograph was undoubtedly the man she worked with. Alice's father was none other than Captain Jack Harkness.


	94. Chapter 80

**Notes: As the fallout from Turlough's accusation continues final plans are being made.**

**Chapter 80**** – Signs of things to come**

They'd been charged two days later. Both men had sat in separate interviews, with their lawyers, to hear the charges read against them. The CPS believed that there was enough evidence for cases to be heard against both men. They'd also received various instructions about keeping in contact and not leaving the country. They'd appeared before the magistrates in Cardiff and been bailed with the date for their trials yet to be set. The phone had rung off the hook for several days as the story hit the papers. Gradually their friends and acquaintances were interviewed. There'd been an awkward moment when the papers had discovered that they lived next door to a celebrity but luckily John and Scott were out of the country at the time. Jack and Ianto lived their lives in a daze. Despite assurances from their lawyers and friends that there was nothing to worry about, that they would find dirt on Turlough and Saxon and search even deeper to prove that there was a conspiracy, it all seemed so unreal that it was hard to grasp what was going on. It was now a week before the end of term and Alonso and Astrid were meeting with Jet Peterson before reporting back to their clients.

'So Jet, what have you got for us,' Alonso asked. The private investigator handed over a pile of documents.

'Firstly, this is everything I could get on Vislar Turlough. He has an interesting past. It seems that he worked the streets of Sydney a few years ago and was picked up by one of Gray Forsythe's supposed rescue organisations so we have a definite connection. Strangely, that is his real name, but he's used many others. He's basically a high class rent boy for whoever pays him. I think he's also involved in a bit of blackmail as well and the Reverend Mawdryn is definitively not his uncle. Now, for the really interesting stuff. There is a Gallifrey School in Ireland and Saxon did work there for a while as a housemaster but he was never head of that establishment and he was sacked for improper conduct. I think there's easily enough to show that his appointment was corrupt and that would mean that your friend Davros had to know that the information on Saxon was all lies when he picked him for the short list. He probably wrote the references himself and there's no way Saxon would have passed a CRB check of any sort.'

'This is great,' Alonso said. 'I want you to keep digging on Saxon and Davros and see what else you can find out about Forsythe, especially if you can find out his current whereabouts.'

'I think I should tell you that my partner is now working at the school. It's just a coincidence but Canton got the job of head of ICT – it's what brought us here. With the current head, Toshiko Sato leaving suddenly he was asked to start early. He's keeping an eye on things for me there but he hasn't mentioned that his partner is male as that could cause problems.' Alonso's phone rang out a tune. 'I need to take this it's Jack,' he said.

'Jack, good to hear from you but we're meeting in two hours so what's up?' he asked. 'Really, that's great news. Can you get her to your house? She's visiting her sister, wonderful. Ask them to come for the meeting.'

'What's happened?' Astrid asked.

'We have a lucky break. It seems that the sister of Martha Jones, the other assistant head is visiting her. She moved jobs a bit back but hadn't told Martha who she worked for now and it turns out that it's Sir Kaled himself. She can put all the players in one room. We have our break at last. Okay Jet, keep digging and we'll let you know what happens after this. Come on Astrid, we need to get ourselves ready for the meeting. I think Jack and Ianto are going to be very pleased.'

A couple of hours later they were all sat around the table in the kitchen. Martha had brought Tish with her. Astrid turned on the tape recorder and they began their questions.

'So Tish, you work for Sir Kaled is that right?' Alonso asked.

'Yes, I work in his office with two other women. I've only been there a few months,' Tish explained.

'I'm going to show you some photos. I'd like you to tell me if any of these people were in that room. Firstly, can you confirm that Sir Kaled was there.'

'Yes, he was there with five other men and then a Mr Caan arrived and I showed him in. I know the company use him for investigation work. I don't know the names of the other men though and I only got a quick look at them. I checked and there were no minutes made of the meeting. There was a man in a wheelchair in the meeting does that help?'

'That must be Gray,' Jack said. 'One of them must have been John Hart. I have a photo here. Was this man there, Tish?'

'Yes, he was one of them,' Tish confirmed. 'I heard them mention Torchwood but nothing else.'

'Who would Davros need to have on side to get academy status pushed through more quickly?' Alonso asked.

'He'd need someone from the LEA,' Jack said. 'My money would be on Dekker as he's one of the governors as well. They'd also need someone from the Ministry. There'll be pictures of the local councillors on the website.'

'Here,' Astrid said, 'this is Arnold Dekker. Was he one of the men?'

'Yes, he was there as well. The other man was tall and thin with brown hair and he was wearing a suit. I know the driver took him to the station for the London train so I suppose he could be from the government. Do you have any photos of them?'

'It's likely to be a civil servant rather than a minister,' Ianto said. 'I bet Tosh could hack into records.'

'Don't worry we have someone who'll do that. Anyway, we can put Davros, Hart, Dekker, and your brother Gray into the same room. Would you be willing to testify, Tish?' Tish looked at Martha.

'Yes I would. This isn't fair but will I be enough? It doesn't prove anything about what this boy is claiming does it?'

The hope that Jack and Ianto had gained began to fade. 'No, we need John Hart to give us the link. Do you really think that he'll help, Jack?' Alonso asked. 'He could be the middle man between Gray and Turlough and give us both.'

'I can ring him and see,' Jack said. 'It'll be alright Ianto, don't worry. I'll meet him somewhere publicly so they'll be no danger.' He could see that Ianto wasn't convinced.

'Okay give us a few days and we'll see what we can find out. Now time to make ourselves scarce. Don't worry I'm sure that this will never get to court. Just relax and imagine you're on holiday.' Ianto frowned.

'Sorry that wasn't a dig at teacher's holidays,' Alonso said.

'We'll be getting off as well,' Martha said. 'School is a nightmare at the moment with him parading round. I had two parents in complaining about some comment he'd made. Jenny has resigned from coaching the swimming team after some parent rang up and then four more parents rang to complain about her resigning. I'll be glad when we get to the end of next week and I'm out of the country and I never expected to say that. I'll see you before we go. Mickey and I will come round. We're flying to the US first to see John, Rose and the kids and then going onto New Zealand.' They all got up. 'Everyone misses you two. The kids want to see you, Daz and Aaron especially. They told the police about what Turlough did at the party. We need you back, Ianto. Saxon has the Reverend Mawdryn teaching RE; he isn't even qualified and he makes Billy Graham seem liberal.' Martha hugged them both. Finally, Jack and Ianto were left alone again.

'At least things seem to be moving in the right direction,' Jack said hugging Ianto as they stood in the hall. He went to kiss him but Ianto pulled away. Jack sighed as he watched Ianto go into the kitchen. He knew that the younger man was finding it hard to cope. Ianto wasn't used to having nothing to do. Tosh had brought round the coursework he had to mark and they'd both used the time to catch up with their reading but it had been three weeks now since they'd made love. They needed to talk but Ianto wouldn't or couldn't say what was wrong. They'd cuddled but that was all. He followed Ianto into the kitchen. His partner was stood in front of the coffee machine. Jack wondered how many cups Ianto was drinking, another thing he'd tried to talk about.

'I know, Jack. I've used decaffeinated coffee,' Ianto said as if he could red his partner's mind. 'What d'you want for dinner. We've pasta; I could throw something together.'

'Ianto, sit down will you we need to talk about us, about what's happened to us. Please sit and listen to me.'

Ianto did as he was told but he didn't look at Jack just at the mug he was clutching in both hands.

'Ianto, what's going on in that head of yours? You've stopped talking to me. Even Tosh mentioned that she was worried about you being so withdrawn. Only Myfanwy seems to get a conversation out of you at the moment.' Ianto looked up. 'Yes I heard you the other morning in the early hours when you were padding around. We've hardly been out in the daylight and we haven't had a meal out since Turlough did his number on us. People won't believe the story you know. You heard what Martha said about the kids. No one who matters believes this.'

'But what about everyone else? I went to the newsagents a while back and they were whispering and nudging each other. I felt like I had the word paedophile written across my forehead. What if we end up in court and they find us guilty, Jack. I won't be able to work again. I've been reading things; there was one teacher in Lancashire who was cleared of assaulting a boy in the court but the school kept refusing to have him back. After five years on full pay the school finally agreed that he wasn't guilty. The man had a nervous breakdown and couldn't face teaching again. He wasn't guilty and still his life was ruined.'

'That's not going to happen to us, Ianto. We've been through so much together and I'm not going to lose you because of that bastard, Turlough or my brother's plans. But that's not all is it? Ianto, why won't you let me touch you? We haven't made love for weeks. Is it me? Have I done something wrong? I miss you, Ianto.'

'Is that all you want me for then? Missing a quick shag are you?' Jack was astonished at the anger in Ianto's tone. 'I'm sure you could pop out to any club and get someone to oblige if that's all you want!'

'That's not fair, Ianto. I love you so much and I want to make love to you but you keep pushing me away, almost as if you're ashamed of us. Is that it? Do you somehow think that we're dirty now?'

'Well, aren't we? He's made us dirty just like Adam did before. I just keep seeing him there bent over that desk and the smirk on his face as he realised that he'd got us. We were such an easy target, Jack. If we'd been straight it wouldn't have happened. I just keep thinking that I've been there; you've had me like that Jack, over a table, trousers around my ankles and it makes me shudder now. It just feels wrong.' Jack sat for a moment trying to think how he was going to deal with this. He had some idea how Ianto was feeling as to a limited extent he'd felt like this about some of the things he'd done during the time he was with John and it had taken him a while to see sex in a positive way. He took the other man's hand.

'Ianto, we're married and we love each other. We don't just fuck, we love each other, we touch each other, and we kiss and caress each other. We make each other feel special and I will not let him take that away. I wouldn't let Adam take that away and I'll be damned if Turlough is going to take you away from me. If you let this happen you let my brother win. Is that what you want, Ianto?' By now the tears were flowing down Ianto's face.

'I don't know, Jack. I know I shouldn't feel like this. I love what we do together but what we do … I can't explain it.'

'What! This is about the fact that you take it up the arse to put it bluntly. Is that it? Or that you fuck me. Ianto, it feels good, you know that. I love feeling you inside me and I love being inside you. It's not wrong to feel that way but we don't have to do that if you don't want. Please, just come to bed with me and let me hold you and touch you. Let me remind you how good we can make each other feel.'

Ianto nodded. 'I'm scared, Jack. I'm scared of feeling wrong. I do love you but this has brought back all the bad memories.'

'They're not going to win, Ianto. They're not going to split us apart. Come on let's go to bed.'

Ianto was almost shivering by the time he got into bed with Jack. They were both naked and Jack put out his arm for Ianto to tuck under and lay his head on Jack's chest. He willed his body not to react immediately as skin met skin but it was no good. He put a finger underneath Ianto's chin and kissed him gently. He very lightly stroked the back of Ianto's neck with his other hand, fingertips just twirling the tiny hairs at his nape. He felt Ianto move under his touch and then he pulled away.

'Let me touch you, Ianto.' Jack leaned around so that his hand caressed Ianto's arse and the dip just above, fingers roamed around his back. He knew that his erection would be obvious to Ianto by now. Pulling himself up Jack began to kiss Ianto's chest and noticed that Ianto was kissing his shoulder. Jack caught Ianto's lips again and pressed against him. Now their cocks were rubbing against each other and Jack felt that familiar excitement of having Ianto in his arms. He could feel Ianto's body reacting as well. He reached one hand down, whilst still maintaining the kiss and took both of them in his hand and moved up and down.

'I love you, Ianto Jones. Let me make you feel good,' Jack whispered. It didn't take long for either of them and Jack felt the hot liquid spill over his hand as Ianto breathed heavily into his mouth when he kissed him again. Jack kissed his forehead, his nose, his eyebrows his cheeks, his jaw and then lay allowing the wetness to stay between them.

'Are you alright, Ianto?' he asked suddenly worried at how quiet the other man was. Jack sat up and turned on the light. He knew he was holding his breath and then Ianto smiled at him.

'It's so easy to forget,' the younger man said. 'The way you make me feel and it's not just the obvious, although that is nice; it's being with you. I just need a bit of time, Jack. I feel a bit like I'm learning this all over again. I need to get my head sorted but I don't want to lose you.'

'Ianto, I'll take things as slowly as you need to. Come on let's get some sleep. Perhaps we can go somewhere this weekend just the two of us.'

'Yeah, I'd like that. It's forecasting snow for the weekend though so we'll have to wait and see.'

'Snow might be fun,' Jack said. 'We could go sledging or something.' Jack spooned against Ianto's back. He closed his eyes when he knew Ianto was asleep and followed him into dreamland.

John Hart woke suddenly as his phone rang. He pressed the button. 'Hart,' he barked.

'We're moving the plan forward. Those lawyers of his are digging rather deeply and I want my brother dealt with. I've got Saxon to have the whole school in the main hall on Wednesday afternoon. I want you to take my brother in the morning. Get him to meet you somewhere and give you a lift. I'll give you something to knock him out then you need to phone me and I'll tell you where you're going to dump him. It'll be somewhere nice and quiet where no one will hear his cries. And then I'm going to pay a visit to his wonderful school for the first time to present some prizes as the school's benefactor. I'm sure they'll go down a bomb.'

John Hart closed his phone and switched on the light next to his bed. He had arrangements of his own to make and he didn't have a lot of time left.


	95. Chapter 81 part 1

**Notes: Gray puts his plan into action. It would be great to get some feedback on this.**

**Chapter 81 - Exit Wounds - part 1**

To some it seemed like any old Wednesday morning. Daz and Aaron joked with Huw and Evan on their way to school. Aaron had stepped in to play the dame in the pantomime which they were performing that afternoon. It was the role that Jack was supposed to have played and Aaron had been reluctant at first, but rather than have it cancelled he'd agreed.

Jenny Johnson kissed Alice on her way out. She'd decided to see Jack later in the week to tell him about Alice. She had no idea if he knew that his daughter was nearby. '_He must have been so young_,' she thought. Things had settled down in school over the last week. Saxon had hardly been seen out of his office which made the staff a lot happier. She was still worried about the future of course, as Martha was leaving and there was no Jack, so who would be there to counter Saxon? She'd started to look for a new job herself, feeling that it made sense now to move on.

Tosh and Owen were cuddling in bed. Owen idly stroked her stomach. She had just over 2 months left now and being slim there was only one place for the baby to go; she wondered how large she'd get. Tosh had no regrets about leaving the place; she had so much to look forward to after all, but she was still worried about Jack and Ianto.

'So we'll go in this afternoon and get the rest of your stuff,' Owen said.

'Yeah, I've got some software that's mine so I don't want to leave it there. It won't take us long. The whole school will be in the performance in the hall so we can just sneak in and get my things and go without seeing anyone, especially him, and then that's me out of there. I'm going to give Ianto a ring later to make sure we're alright for dinner still. Those two need to get out and I haven't cooked for a while. It'll be good as we're going soon and I want to spend as much time with them as I can.'

Jack and Ianto were sitting at the kitchen table shivering. The back door was open and Myfanwy was running around in the remnants of the snow that had fallen over the weekend before. They'd been sledging after all and had a lot of fun. Ianto was feeling happier about things after they'd talked and Jack hadn't pushed him. However, that morning Ianto was worried as Jack was going to see John Hart. He'd been amazed when Hart had agreed to see Jack. They were meeting at a pub across town at lunchtime. Jack was really hopeful that he could persuade Hart to help him; Ianto wasn't so sure.

'I don't get it Jack, why would he help you?' he asked.

'I don't know but I think the ring was a sign that he wasn't happy with what Davros was doing. I know that he knows something. He may even know what Gray's involvement is and be able to give me information. I won't take any risks don't worry and we're meeting in public so it'll be safe.'

'Perhaps you should have worn the wire or had someone follow you as Alonso suggested. I'd feel happier if you had,' Ianto said taking his hand.

Myfanwy came in and shook herself. Jack got up and shut the door. He got a towel and started to dry her off much to her enjoyment.

'I can't take the risk that he'd see and bolt,' Jack explained. 'We need him to co-operate, Ianto. He's not all bad and we had some good times once. Perhaps he's grown up a bit now. Anyway, I'll see. I'll text you when I get there and when I leave, okay. What are you going to do today?'

'Not much to be honest. I'll get the washing done and have some lunch. I've got some reading to catch up on and then we're having dinner with Tosh and Owen tonight. I'm looking forward to that and you're right we need to get out.'

'You're going to miss her aren't you?' Jack said.

'Yes, so much. When I came to Cardiff I didn't expect to find the love of my life and a best friend. So much has happened over the last 18 months. It seems unreal sometimes.' Jack got up and put his arms around Ianto; he kissed the back of his neck and Ianto groaned quietly.

'Is that real enough for you,' he joked.

'Too real if you don't stop. Come on washing to sort and you need to get dressed. Normal life goes on.'

John Hart stared at the four walls of the motel he was staying in just outside Cardiff. He opened his laptop and read the message again. All it said was the date and that instructions would be delivered by courier at 10 that morning. He was meeting Jack at 12. Whatever Gray wanted him to do he hoped he would have enough time to save both Jack and himself. Surely Gray wouldn't expect him to kill Jack. He would just have to deliver him to Gray. He was certain that Jack's brother would want to be there for the final showdown; he wouldn't be able to resist telling Jack exactly what he thought of him. All Hart needed was enough time to get help and to get away.

Gray Forsythe looked at the two explosive devices that were going to be hidden in his chair. He intended to place one in his brother's office and one in the IT department during his visit. They would be set to go off while the whole school was in the hall, which Saxon assured him was far enough away and provided an easy escape route so no one would be hurt. The only person Gray wanted to hurt was his brother. He would take care of Hart and tie up that lose end. Davros would keep quiet or lose his business and his life. The others didn't really know enough to do anything not that Gray really cared. No one knew he was there, he'd made sure of that and his double had been living in his house in Australia for the last six weeks. The private jet would be waiting to transport him back there that afternoon. By the time he was flying over Europe his brother would be no more and his school would be destroyed. If only he could find a way to implicate his brother's boyfriend in his death his joy would be complete.

Jack felt like he was treading water until it was time for him to leave. At 11 he pulled on his greatcoat as it was cold outside and went into the kitchen where Ianto was emptying the washing machine. He stood for a moment leaning against the door jamb watching Ianto pulling out the bedding. Today would hopefully solve their problems once and for all. He'd hoped that one day Gray and he could talk properly and that he would finally forgive him. If only they could talk Gray might understand.

'I'm ready to go now,' he said.

Ianto got up and crossed the kitchen. 'Take care of yourself. Leave your phone on and text me when you leave or I'll worry.' Jack looked at him. 'Yeah, okay,' Ianto continued, 'I'll worry anyway but text me or phone me so I know you're alright. You never know what he'll do.'

'Oh I know John well enough.' He lifted his partner's chin and kissed him. 'I love you, Ianto Jones. I'll be back later and hopefully we'll be able to get back to some sort of normality.'

'I love you too, so much and I hope so, I really hope that this will be worth it.' He pulled Jack close and laid his head on his shoulder briefly.

'Go on then; go and be my great big hero, Jack Harkness. I'll be thinking of you.'

As Jack closed the door Ianto felt a shiver down his spine. He shook himself, trying to ignore the sense of foreboding that was threatening to overwhelm him. '_Come on Jones, you're just being stupid_,' he told himself.

The traffic in Cardiff was awful and it took a while for Jack to get through to the other side. It was 11.50 as he pulled into the pub car park. He noticed that Hart's little red MG wasn't there yet. He texted Ianto to say that he had arrived and decided to go into the pub so that he could chose where they were going to sit. This would at least give him some element of control.

John Hart pulled into the same car park a few minutes later. 'I'm here,' he said into the microphone hidden behind his lapel. 'Jack is already here; I can see his SUV but he must have gone in. Yes I know what to do. I'll give you the instructions back when I get there.' The wire had been in the instructions so John knew that Gray could hear every word he spoke. He got out of the car and popped the bonnet. He had to make sure that the car wouldn't start. He also had the loaded syringe in his pocket. All he had to do was get in the car and use it before Jack set off. He shuddered; it had been a while since he'd handled a needle.

As he entered the pub he saw Jack sat in a corner that was private enough but could be seen. Jack was obviously taking no chances. He saw there was already a drink ready for him on the table. Jack, he noted, was drinking water as usual. He was reminded how handsome Jack was and how stupid he'd been using him as he had. Jack was the best looking man that Hart had ever met and he'd met a few over the years.

'Good to see you, Jack; you're looking well considering,' he began.

'John, I wish I could say the same for you; you're looking tired. Still burning the candle at both ends then.' Suddenly music blared out from the old fashioned jukebox in the corner.

'Oh my God it's our song,' John said laughing.

Jack grimaced. 'We don't have a song and if we did it wouldn't be this. Starship Trooper doesn't deserve to be anybody's song! What do you want, John?'

'Oh come on Jack, we had some good times together didn't we? And you know I did love you in my way.'

'You had a funny way of showing it,' Jack replied, already irritated.

'No seriously, I need you to know that I did love you and that's why I'm here. I know what's happened to you and Ianto. I've met him; I've met Turlough. He's very good at what he does but you and eye candy didn't deserve that. I can give you information on him that will help but I need money, Jack. I need enough money to get me out of the country and away from Gray. I haven't got the money I need to do that but you have. If you give me half a million I'll get you the documents you need.'

'What's Gray got on you that you're so scared?' Jack asked.

'Can you get me the money? I need to know, Jack.'

'Yes, you know I can get it.' Hart passed him a note. Jack read it and looked up.

'_Say nothing. Gray is listening to every word we say. Please put the money in this account as soon as you can and I really am sorry about what has happened_.'

Jack took the ring out of his pocket and put it on the table. He was astonished to see that there were tears in John's eyes.

'How will I get the information,' Jack asked.

'You'll just have to trust me,' Hart replied putting the ring back on his finger. 'When I get the money you'll get the information.'

'You haven't told me what Gray has on you,' Jack continued.

'No, let's just say that I've been stupid and what he has would ruin me. If I can start a new life somewhere I'll be alright. I think that's it. We need to go, Jack.'

Minutes later they both stood in the car park.

'It's been good to see you again, Jack,' John said as he got into the car. The engine turned over but didn't start.

'Damn, it's been playing up lately. I saw a garage back there; give me a lift will you?'

Jack looked dubious but couldn't see what harm it would do. 'Alright I'll take you there. Just let me text Ianto to say that I'm leaving.'

It was perfect. As Jack tapped the buttons on his phone Hart got out the syringe and plunged it into the other man's thigh. 'Sorry Jack, I had no choice,' he said as Jack quickly lost consciousness. Hart grabbed the phone and sent the message. He put the phone in his pocket so hopefully he could return it back to Jack. Pushing the other man into the passenger seat took a little while. He went to his car and got out the tags he needed to bind Jack hand and foot. Luckily Jack had a sat nav and Hart programmed the destination given to him by Gray. It looked to be a farm somewhere near St Fagan's. It would take a little while to get there but it was also near enough to Torchwood High to get there quickly. Hart didn't want to think what Gray's plans were for the school. He kissed Jack's forehead and started the car. He arrived at his destination just before one. The farm was up a track and looked abandoned. He could see another car near the well in the middle of the courtyard. As he looked Jack suddenly took a deep breath and burst back into life, tugging at the ties that bound him.

'This is a little extreme don't you think?' Jack growled out.

John smiled weakly. 'What suddenly you're anti-bondage!' he said knowing that Gray was still listening. 'You never did understand me did you, Jack? You chose him over me. Well, you're going to listen to me now.'

'What's going on? Why am I here? I said I'd give you the money,' Jack protested.

'You've got to understand Jack, that there are things going on here that are beyond my control.'

'Whatever you've got planned we'll stop you. You can't get the money without me so what's this about, John?' Jack asked. Hart pulled back the lapel to reveal the microphone.

'Did you think I did this myself? Gray's heard every word. He has me doing anything I'm told. I'm not my own man. He has the means to destroy me, Jack.' Out of the corner of his eye Hart could see a large man lift Gray and put him into his chair. It began to move awkwardly over the uneven surface of the yard towards the well. Hart also noticed that the minder was carrying a gun. He began to cut the ties that bound Jack.

'Get out there's someone here who wants to meet you again,' he said. Jack slowly shook the blood back to his arms and pushed at the door. He knew who the man was on sight, although it was over 20 years since he'd seen his brother.

'Gray, is that really you?' He wanted to hug his brother despite all that he'd done. Still deep in his soul Jack wanted forgiveness and perhaps if they talked man to man Gray would understand.

'I always knew we'd find each other again some day, Jack and here we are at last,' Gray said.

'I'm sorry,' Jack whispered.

'Sorry isn't good enough, Jack.' He nodded at the minder who lifted the gun. Jack collapsed as the bullet smashed into his kneecap.

He looked up from the ground, the agony of the wound etched across his face. Hart stood by the car. This was more than he'd expected.

'Get him over to the well,' Gray barked. 'You too, Hart.' Gray watched as Jack was carried to the well and left sitting with his back against it.

'I looked for you for years, Gray. I never gave up,' Jack tried to explain.

'What were you expecting, a happy ending? You did this to me, Jack. You let me go. Do you know what they did to me at that place our parents took me to; it was like being tortured as they attached their electrodes to get my legs to work, all to no avail. You left me half a man, Jack. Do you understand; nothing works. You get some girl pregnant before you're out of your teens rubbing my nose in your fertility and I find you fucking the staff, the male staff. You were like a dog on heat throwing your physicality in my face. What woman would want me, some cripple in a chair. All I had was money so I used it and set up my clinics for those who couldn't keep it in their pants. You'd be amazed at what people want to be cured of. So I'm not going to give you absolution, Jack. I'm not going to forgive you. I'll never forgive you for letting me go and doing this to me.'

'If I could swop with you I would,' Jack declared. 'What do you want from me?'

'I want you to suffer knowing that everything you've spent your life building will be destroyed. I want your life.' Gray explained simply. Hart rushed forward but was held back by the minder.

'I won't let you do this; you can't kill him. Isn't this enough?' he asked.

'Not nearly enough. Put him in the well. Even if anyone could find him he'll die of hypothermia before then.' Hart watched as the minder picked Jack up. He heard the scream and the splash and looked down. The well wasn't deep but there was no way that Jack would be able to get up by himself. As he looked over he threw down Jack's phone, hoping that Gray couldn't see him. Jack looked up at him and said nothing as John kissed the ring on his finger. He turned to see that Gray was already moving away. The minder handed him an envelope.

'Those are the negatives but if you go to the police you'll be complicit in attempted murder and I'll make sure you go down. Now,' Gray continued, 'I have somewhere else to be.' He was lifted into the car which he then drove right next to the well.

'Bye Jack. I'm off to Torchwood High. I have a pantomime to watch. It's been good to catch up.' He continued his instructions to the minder. 'Take the SUV and Hart. Dump the car somewhere and make sure that he gets on a train.'

In the well Jack's fingers were edging towards the phone which had landed on the ledge slightly above him. It was only then that he noticed that the water level was gradually getting higher.


	96. Chapter 81 part 2

**Notes: Will Jack get out and will Gray succeed with putting the next part of his plan into action?**

**Chapter 81 – Exit Wounds – part 2**

Jack could feel nothing but pain and cold as he edged his fingers towards the mobile phone John had thrown in after him. He'd been right, John had decided to help him after all, but Jack wasn't sure he could reach. He could see the blood from the gunshot wound in the water which was rising, albeit rather slowly. For the second time in a year Jack knew that he could die from this, that he might never get out and he was scared, more scared than he had been before. He could nearly touch it now; he could feel the edge of the phone under his index finger. He just needed to move a little further and he would be able to pick it up. There he had it; he had it and then he didn't as it fell down into the water with an unceremonious splash and disappeared into the murky depths.

'Arrgghh,' Jack cried as he watched it fall. This was the end he knew it. The water would get higher and he would drown or he'd die of hypothermia before it got over his head. He leant back against the wall of the well and looked up. There were about seven feet between him and the outside that was all, just seven feet between him and survival. He thought about Ianto, that gorgeous wonderful young man who had captured his heart like no other. At least he was young enough to find someone else and he'd be secure as long as Gray left him alone. Gray, his brother; Jack had been completely surprised that he'd done this. He'd thought that he'd be able to sort things between them, despite all the evidence to the contrary. He wondered if Gray was mad, if the anger had twisted something inside him and sent him over the edge. All the while he felt around with his hands hoping against hope that he would be able to reach and that the phone would work, but he knew it was a long shot. By now he knew that Ianto would be worried that he hadn't returned. It must be getting on for 2 he thought but he had no real idea. He was tired but he knew that he had to stay awake.

'Where the bloody hell is he?' Ianto wondered out loud talking to Myfanwy. He looked at his watch; it was almost 2pm. They should have been in the hall now and he should have been looking forward to seeing Jack dressed as the Dame, camping it up for all he was worth, instead Ianto was pacing the floor of the kitchen as Myfanwy watched, waiting for Jack to bound through the door. He switched on the TV and pressed the red button. He looked at the travel news but there was nothing that should have delayed Jack. He opened his phone and was about to press the phonebook again and it rang. He breathed a heavy sigh of relief.

'Jack, where the bloody hell are you? I expected you back by now.' Then he noticed that it wasn't Jack's number.

John Hart sat in the train to London. He had a ticket in his pocket for a plane to Rio. His savings would keep him going for a while but he needed Jack to survive. Jack would keep his end of the bargain when he received the information John had left to be delivered to his ex lover. He had no phone but he did have Eye Candy's number. He'd hidden the paper somewhere where the minder didn't look before he was put on the train. Now he needed a phone. The young lady he'd sat next to in the crowded train had obviously taken a shine to him after he'd complemented her outfit and her hair and chatted about books and films, so when he'd started patting his pockets for his phone and been unable to find it, she'd offered him hers. He'd already been to the appalling toilet and removed the paper.

'Who is this,' Ianto said. 'And how did you get this number?'

'Eye Candy, listen and don't put the phone down,' Hart began.

'What the hell. Where's Jack? What have you done with him? If you've harmed him in any way I'll track you down and strangle you with my bare hands. Do you hear me?'

'I hear you. Look this isn't my fault. Jack will tell you I wasn't my own man but I did try to help. I gave him his phone. I was hoping that he would have rung by now.'

'Hart, where is he?' Ianto yelled into the handset.

Look, I can't give you much but I have the postcode. When I delivered him to Gray that's all I had. There were lots of winding narrow lanes and I'm on a train to London.'

'Where is he? What's Gray done to him?' Ianto continued.

'Gray got his minder to shoot him.' Ianto gasped. 'He shot him in the knee to incapacitate him but then he put him in a well. He'll be cold and losing blood by now. I gave him his phone I told you, but it fell on a ledge.'

'Give me the postcode I'll find him,' Ianto said half way out of the door. Hart gave him the mixture of letters and numbers and Ianto fed it into his sat nav. It was somewhere out near St Fagan's.

'Have you got it?' Hart said.

'Yes, I'm going to ring the police and then go. He'd better be alright, Hart.'

'I hope so too, Ianto. I really hope so to. Please keep my name out of it. Jack would want that.' He closed the phone and returned to the young lady smiling a smile he didn't feel as he said thank you and hoped that Eye Candy would get help soon enough.

Ianto turned on the engine and began to move. He put his phone in the holder and pressed 999 turning on the speakers.

'Which emergency please?' the woman's voice asked calmly.

'My partner has been kidnapped and shot. He'd in danger. I've been given this postcode and I'm on my way there now. He's in a well as far as I know and he'll need medical assistance. If you could contact Inspector Kathy Swanson she knows us and she's dealt with us before.'

'Alright your name is?' the woman asked.

'Ianto Jones and my partner is Jack Harkness. Please get someone to that postcode as soon as you can,' Ianto said trying to concentrate as he made his way up the Link Road to the top road to Cardiff.

'My address?' he questioned and then gave it. 'The police, fire and ambulance services are on their way,' the woman confirmed. Ianto turned off the phone and drove as fast as he dared along the Port Road to Culverhouse Cross.

At 2 that afternoon the whole school was sat in the hall waiting for the performance to begin. Saxon looked at his watch. He'd told Donna to let Forsythe in to look around the school before he came to the hall. He guessed that Forsythe was up to something. Saxon had made sure that Donna would bring the man in his wheelchair which was why he was surprised when Harkness' brother had wheeled himself through the door by himself.

'Where's Ms Noble?' Saxon asked.

'Oh she's fine. She said that she was going out to get some more drinks for the party after the performance.' Gray smiled at the other man. He would be glad when he would need to have nothing more to do with this odious creature. For the last 15 minutes he'd wheeled himself around the school placing his two bombs in his brother's office and in the ICT suite. Half the school would be destroyed and any fire might take care of the rest. He had no desire to kill innocent staff and children so he thought that Saxon had better be right and that they could get them out via the doors in the hall. He noticed that there were several that led to the playing fields at the back. He looked again at his watch as the lights went down and the curtains opened. In another 10 minutes things would change. Everything was going well; his brother would be halfway to drowning by now and Hart would be on a train to Heathrow. Indeed, everything was going totally to plan.

In the main office Donna watched as Tosh helped Owen get out of the car. Tosh had phoned in the morning and Donna had arranged for them to come in while the others were in the performance. That way Tosh and Owen would be able to get her stuff and get out quickly.

'You look wonderful,' she said as Tosh put her head in the office door to check the coast was clear. 'I'll let you in and then wait for you in the office.'

'We won't be long,' Tosh said. 'I just have a few things to collect.'

'Hi Donna,' Owen said as she came out into the entrance. 'Got a new job we hear.'

'Yes I have. I couldn't bear to stay here without Jack and with that man. Right here are the keys. Let me have them back when you've finished.'

Tosh opened the door which was half way up the corridor and Owen followed her in. 'The stuff is in my office,' she said. 'Just wait here. I won't be long.'

Gray looked at his watch again. The first bomb would go off in 4 minutes and the second in 5. He smiled as the Dame smacked her son yet again and the children laughed. '_Christmas was such a happy time of year for them_.' he thought.

Jack thought he could hear noises. The water was up to his chest now and edging its way towards his chin. Surely there were sirens not too far away and gravel being skidded on. He tried to hold his head up and then he heard a voice and saw a face looking down at him. There were more sirens.

'Mr Harkness, just hold on and we'll have you out of there,' the voice said. 'He's down there,' Sgt Andy Davidson shouted. The fire engine pulled up alongside the police car and several officers got out dressed in full rescue gear. They shouted instructions to each other and then one of them was placed in a harness to go down into the well. The ambulance was now speeding towards them down the lane followed by another car. Ianto could see the men and equipment being prepared. He offered up a quick prayer that Jack was alright and then braked sharply. He got out of the car and ran towards the well. One of the police officers tried to stop him but the sergeant waved him on. 'Let him through.'

'Is he alright?' Ianto asked as he saw the fire officer sit on the edge of the well. 'Jack, can you hear me? It's Ianto; it's alright I'm here. You're going to be fine. We'll get you out.'

Jack wasn't sure he wasn't dreaming now. There were people and that sounded like Ianto but how was he here? He saw a man coming slowly and carefully down the well and heard his reassuring voice as he tied a harness around him, taking care not to touch his leg. Jack felt his body rising out of the water and hands grabbing him and laying him on a stretcher. He opened his eyes.

'Am I dreaming? Ianto, is that really you? How? How did you get here?' he asked.

'Don't talk, Jack. I'll tell you later. We've got to get you to the hospital to deal with your injuries.' Ianto leant over and kissed him not caring who was watching.

The paramedics began their treatment of Jack's knee and put it in something to make it secure and dealt with the blood. Ianto noticed that it was Jack's other leg this time and he wondered if he'd be in plaster for the same amount of time.

'I think he's going to lose the patella,' the paramedic says. 'He'll need treatment as soon as we can but he's stable now and his blood pressure and resps are fine considering.' They'd wrapped him in what looked like silver foil to warm him up.

'We're going to take him to the Heath,' the paramedic said. 'Do you want to come in the ambulance with him?'

Ianto looked at his car.

'Don't worry Mr Jones, we'll get a garage to bring it home for you,' Andy Davidson said. Suddenly every radio burst into life.

'We've got a shout,' the leading fire officer said. 'There's been some sort of explosion in a school not far from here.

'Which school?' Ianto asked. Andy gave him the answer. 'Torchwood High School, its Torchwood. Shit, we need to get over there now.'

'What!' Ianto cried and Jack tried to sit up. 'Need to go. I need to go there. It's Gray; I know it's Gray. He's my brother; he did this to me and he tried to kill me.' The paramedic shouted. 'We've got to get going, we're being called back just in case there are casualties. We need to drop you two and then get out again.'

'No!' Jack said as loudly as he could. 'Go straight there. I'll be okay. You said I'd lose the kneecap so give me painkillers. It can't be any worse than it is and you're nearest.' The paramedics looked at each other.

'Okay, but you stay still.' The woman turned to Ianto. 'Make sure that he stays still and stay with him.'

The next 15 minutes seemed to last forever to both Jack and Ianto as the trio of services made their way to the school.

Tosh had been sitting next to her old desk rifling through discs when she heard the noise and then Owen yell her name. She really had no idea what it was. The alarms started to ring out seconds later. She got up and went to where Owen was waiting.

'What the hell was that? It sounded like there's been some sort of explosion,' she said. 'We'd better get out of here.' The corridor was full of smoke when they entered it. Both of them coughed and struggled to breathe. They could smell burning coming from the other end of the corridor. They began to move when suddenly there was another loud bang and for both of them everything went black.

They were the first to arrive at the scene. The paramedics jumped out when they saw a red headed woman sitting on the floor outside the gates coughing; the gates had automatically opened on the fire alarm sounding. The police and fire officers rushed to help.

'Do you know what's happened?' Andy asked.

'No, not exactly but there are people inside the building. The school was all in the hall. All the staff were there as well except for me; Mr Saxon insisted. They'll have got out at the back. Over there is the way around,' she said pointing.'

'You said that there were still people inside,' Andy said. 'Who, if everyone was in the hall bar you?'

'I let in two visitors to collect some things,' Donna explained. 'They went to ICT.' Ianto's heart missed a beat and he looked at Jack.

'Who's in there?' Andy continued as he watched the fire officers begin to don breathing apparatus.

'Toshiko Sato and Owen Harper; they're both ex staff. Tosh was collecting some stuff while the school was quiet. She's nearly seven months pregnant and Owen, her fiancée, is in a wheelchair. You've got to get them out, please.'

Andy went over to the fire engine. 'Persons reported inside. One pregnant female and one male in a wheelchair. The rest of the school should be safe at the back of the building.' More engines, ambulances and police began to arrive. Ianto yelled across to Andy. 'Did you mention Tosh and Owen?' he asked. Andy walked back to them and nodded to Inspector Kathy Swanson who'd just got out of her car. 'Yes, Ms Noble says that they're in there.'

'Shit!' Ianto said. 'Did you hear that, Jack? Tosh and Owen are in there.'

Jack tried to pull himself up and he grabbed Ianto's arm.

'My brother did this I know he did. Sergeant, I bet one of the explosions was in my office. It's him, it's Gray. Today he planned to kill me and destroy my school in order to get his ultimate revenge.' Jack and Ianto watched as flames began to appear over towards the area where both taught. 'Please they're our friends,' Jack said. 'Save them.'


	97. Chapter 81 part 3

**Notes: So it's the end of series 2 and what will happen. Read on. There are further notes at the end.**

**Chapter 81 – Exit Wounds – part 3**

Jack and Ianto watched as the police began to bring the children and staff around the other side of the building from where the explosions had happened. The fire brigade was attempting to contain the fire as well as preparing to go in after Tosh and Owen, once it was safe enough. Andy Davidson was waiting to direct the pupils through to the large car park opposite that served the railway station. Cars were beginning to arrive and parents were standing around waiting for their children to appear. They watched as they waited to be united with their children. Many had feared the worst when they'd heard the news.

Saxon had stood with Gray, slightly away from the pupils and staff so he couldn't be overheard.

'So this was your plan all the long,' he said. 'You wanted to destroy your brother and the school. I guess it's time for me to disappear. I assume the other half of the money will be delivered as arranged.'

'Yes Saxon, don't worry. No one will guess I had anything to do with this. After all I was in as much danger as anyone else and those who know have a vested interest in keeping quiet including you, so don't get any ideas.'

'Oh I don't have any plans other than getting away from here as quickly as possible and spending my money,' Saxon assured him.

Gray looked at his watch. 'And hopefully by now my brother will no longer be a problem.' They watched as several police officers appeared from around the building. Kathy Swanson asked who was in charge and then calmly walked up to Saxon.

'We need to get everyone away from here as soon as possible, Mr Saxon. If we move quickly we should be able to do this safely before there's any chance of the fire spreading to this side of the school but at this moment we have no idea about the gas mains. Luckily, the boiler is also over this side. I don't suppose anyone has registers for today so we know who's in school?' she asked.

'If you have access to the internet I can double check by accessing the school systems,' Saxon said. 'The best person to do that is Donna Noble.' He looked around realising that Donna wasn't there.

'Ms Noble was caught in the blast and is receiving treatment at the front of the school,' Kathy explained.

Saxon looked accusingly at Gray. 'Is she alright?' he asked finding much to his surprise that he was concerned about her safety.

'Yes, we think so. She's just suffering from smoke inhalation but there are two other people missing. We believe that they were inside the building not far from the entrance, when the second explosion happened.'

'What!' Saxon said. 'There was supposed to be no one in the building. Who was there?' Gray glared at the other man, knowing that he'd said too much. He needed to get out of there quickly. This was not a development that he'd wanted. He tried to sound calm when he spoke.

'Inspector, my name is Gray Forsythe and I'm the school sponsor. I really need to get back to my office. There'll be a lot to do and I'll need to speak to the press. I can get myself around or perhaps Mr Saxon could push me.' Gray felt a little niggle in the back of his head as the Inspector smiled at him.

'There's no need Mr Forsythe, I'll take you to the front,' Kathy said watching as the last of the students left the assembly area. 'It'll be my pleasure and there's someone you need to meet.' A cold finger of doubt began to make its way up Gray's spine. '_No, it couldn't be. There was no way that Jack could be alive not unless ….. Hart, it must have been him. Why had he trusted him? Hart had everything to lose even if Gray was caught, the information would be released and Hart would be ruined._ _Why would he have been so stupid? _Lead on Inspector,' he said.

Tosh regained consciousness and reached out to find Owen next to her. His chair had fallen on top of him. She knew that her legs were trapped under rubble but there was something else; she was bleeding and in pain. She realised that she was in labour and that the baby was coming early. Looking up she saw that they'd been protected, ironically by the special steel door used to protect the ICT rooms against break-ins. It was balanced rather precariously but it gave them both some room. Tosh reached around to Owen.

'Owen, Owen, can you hear me?' Owen stirred beside her. 'Owen, we've got to get help. I'm bleeding and I think I'm having the baby.' Suddenly Owen sprang back into life and opened his eyes.

'The baby but its too early. What happened?'

'Well, other than a bloody great explosion my legs are caught under some rubble. Owen, can you drag yourself this way and reach my bag as my phone's in there,' Tosh said and then she screamed.

'Tosh, is it the baby or something else?' Owen asked as he inched himself towards the bag and phone.

'My legs hurt but I don't think they're broken. It's the baby, Owen. If we don't get help I'm going to lose it, I just know I am. I don't want to lose my baby, please quickly.'

'I've got it,' Owen said opening the bag. He pressed 999. After a little while he found himself talking to Sgt Andy Davidson, a name he recognised.

'Mr Harper, are you and Ms Sato alright? Do you know where you are? We have fire officers waiting to rescue you?' Andy said.

'We're just outside the ICT entrance off the main corridor so stop fucking waiting and tell them to shift their arses into gear now. The door's giving us some protection but I can smell gas coming from somewhere and Tosh has gone into premature labour. She's bleeding and her legs are trapped under some rubble. Get us out of here, please!'

'We're doing our best,' Andy said. 'Keep the phone on and we'll be there as soon as we can.' Owen heard Andy shouting instructions. 'They're coming Tosh, hold on my angel, please hold on. I love you so much.'

'I love you too. There was a time when I thought I'd never get to say that to you. It was always you, Owen; I want you to know that.'

'Don't be silly, you sound like this is the end. We're not far away from the entrance. Listen, I can hear something. Are those voices?'

Kathy Swanson pushed the wheelchair through the courts at the side of the school. She should have arrested him then and there but she wanted to see his face when he saw that his brother was still alive and that his world was going to come crashing down around him. She'd liked Harkness and Jones and never believed this trumped up accusation of sexual assault. Now, it seemed that Forsythe was behind that as well. She wondered how many others they'd be able to put away or how many Forsythe and his organisation had fooled, or indeed blackmailed. As they turned into the main car park, which was awash with emergency vehicles, Kathy couldn't resist letting Gray know the truth.

'He's over there in the ambulance. He wanted to be brought here especially to see you so that you could see that you hadn't succeeded in killing him,' Kathy explained.

'He's a liar; you can't believe anything that he and that creature say,' Gray said. 'Them and their unnatural practices; they shouldn't be allowed to work in a place like this. I don't want to see him. If you have anything on me, arrest me and get me away from here.' He tried to sound defiant.

'Oh I will be arresting you but for now your brother wants a word,' Kathy said.

As soon as he saw the wheelchair Ianto went to get out of the ambulance. 'No, Ianto, stay here. I want to talk to him; he's my little brother,' Jack said.

'But he tried to kill you and look what he's done here, and he got Adam to do the things that he did,' Ianto protested. Jack put his hand over Ianto's arm. 'I know, but he's going to be punished finally. I wish it didn't have to be this way. Help me up so I can see him will you?'

Jack looked down on his brother's face which was contorted by anger and disgust. Kathy Swanson read out the charges he was going to face starting with attempted murder, which would be murder if they didn't get out the two people trapped in the building. Jack flinched at the thought and then looked at his brother.

'I forgive you Gray, for what you did to me. I give you absolution, so why can't you do the same for me and why did you have to do all this? My friends are in there and they could be dying because of you. Admit it, you're going down for attempted murder anyway, so you may as well. I'm sure that forensics will find something in your home.'

'You don't get it do you, Jack. You still don't get it. After the accident that left me in this I prayed for death. This was all because of you, the favoured son who got to live how he wanted and shag anything that he fancied, while I got nothing and no-one.'

Ianto couldn't get over how much he looked like Jack except for the blonde hair. He had some memory of him and then it struck him.

'Jack, I've seen him before. He was at the rugby match when I went with Adam. He was there watching. Was it you? Did you pay him to do what he did?' Ianto shouted.

'What, are you telling me you didn't want it? Your kind are all the same. D'you think you'll keep him. Nah, not Jack Harkness, he's never been able to keep it in his pants, too busy putting it in too many other places. I bet he hasn't told you he's got a daughter, has he?'

'Yes he has,' Ianto said. 'He's told me everything about his back ground.'

'Gray, please, it's time for this to be over,' Jack said.

'It'll never be over. The only strength I have now is my hatred for you. I begrudge you everything. I wanted to rip it all from you and leave you screaming in the dark. I will never absolve you. All of this is your fault. You did this, Jack.' By this stage the tears were falling down Jack's cheeks as he looked at the hatred in his brother's eyes.

'I think that's quite enough,' Kathy Swanson said. She handed him over to the two police officers nearby. 'Take Mr Forsythe back to the nick and lock him up. I think he's going to find himself occupying a cell for a very long time.'

Ianto watched as Gray was taken away his head resting lightly on Jack's shoulder. 'It's not your fault, Jack; it never was. I think he's so twisted inside that he'll never understand that.'

'I know Ianto, but look at what's happened. Tosh and Owen are still in there and the school is a disaster area. How do we go on from here? The academy sponsor is going to be in prison.'

'Look,' said Ianto, 'the other staff are over there, now that so many of the kids have been collected. Gwen looks desperate to come over and see you.'

'Go over and talk to them, Ianto. They'll need to know what's happened. I suppose with John's evidence it'll mean that we can come back to work.'

'Well, you can't yet with that leg. It'll be just like last year,' Ianto said.

'Oh I'll be back, have no fear,' Jack said. 'I'll just wait here until they find them.'

Ianto went over to where many of the staff had gathered. Gwen was the first one to speak.

'Ianto, what's going on? Who was the man in the wheelchair? All we were told was that he was the new school sponsor. Someone said that Tosh and Owen are in there and that Jack is in the ambulance.'

'Tosh and Owen are in there,' Ianto confirmed. 'They came to pick up some of Tosh's things and got caught in the blast. The fire brigade are in there now. As for the man in the wheelchair his name is Gray Forsythe and he's Jack's brother. Earlier today he tried to kill Jack but John Hart contacted me and we got there in time. Jack's been shot through the knee but he's alright. Gray was behind everything, the academy, Saxon, where is he by the way?' They looked around and realised that the head teacher was nowhere to be seen. 'He's disappeared by the look of it,' Jenny Johnson said.

'Gray was also behind what happened to Jack and I with Turlough, and he did all this because he blamed Jack for the accident that left him in the chair.'

'Oh my God,' Gwen said. 'I can hardly believe it all. They won't let us move from here for now but none of us want to go anyway, not until we know what's happened to Tosh and Owen. They've got to be alright.'

The voices were getting nearer and Owen began to shout. If it wasn't for these damn legs he could have helped Tosh more but at least the contractions were keeping her conscious; they were coming quite quickly now.

'Here,' he shouted. 'We're here; help us.'

The figure bent down in front of them. 'We're going to get you out now, Mr Harper,' the man said.

'NO, get Tosh out first. I'm alright but she's in labour,' Owen said.

Two other fire fighters were now lifting the rubble from Tosh's feet. 'We need a stretcher,' one of them said. Somehow the stretcher appeared and Owen watched as Tosh was put on it their hands lingering as long as they could.

'Right Mr Harper, we're going to pull you away from your chair. Are you alright over my shoulder as it'll be quicker?'

'Yes, fine, just get me out; I need to be with them,' Owen said as he was unceremoniously lifted and carried out through the debris.

Ianto rushed back to the ambulance when he saw the stretcher coming out and the other ambulance's doors being opened.

'Tosh,' he said to his friend. 'It'll be alright.' Then he saw Owen being carried out from the main entrance. '_At least they're both alive_,' he thought.

'We'll see you there,' he shouted to Owen. 'I'll find you.' He ran back to the ambulance and finally they were on their way to the hospital.

Both Jack and Tosh were taken straight into theatre when they arrived. The surgeon hadn't been thrilled at the delay to Jack's treatment. Ianto had been pacing until Owen had appeared in a hospital wheelchair and gown, shouting as ever that he was fine and didn't care if his arse was on view to the world as his fiancée was in that operating theatre having his baby.

'We almost missed each other, Ianto. I nearly didn't see what was in front of me. If she dies I won't know what to do and if we lose the baby….. Oh God, Ianto.' The Welshman hugged him as the once cynical and world weary man cried his heart out onto his shoulder.

The theatre doors opened and Owen was told to come forward. An incubator was pushed out of the doors.

'Is the baby alright?' he asked. 'And Tosh, she is okay isn't she.'

The surgeon took off her mask. 'The baby is premature but she's not a bad size for 31 weeks. Your wife needed a few blood transfusions but she's going to be alright. We're bringing her out but she's still unconscious. Both of them need to go to ICU. Someone will help bring you up now.' Owen looked at Ianto who was crying as well.

'They're alright, Ianto and I have a daughter,' Owen said. As he spoke the other doors opened and Jack was wheeled out; he too was still unconscious from the anaesthetic.

Some hours later four people sat looking at a tiny human being in a glass case. It was a bit crowded as three of them were in wheelchairs. Tosh had insisted on being allowed to see her daughter for the first time. The door to PICU opened and Gwen came in.

'I flashed my old police ID,' she said as they looked at her. 'I couldn't miss this. Thank God you're all alright. We've all been worried sick. I've a list a mile long of people who I've got to ring when I get home. Rhys sends his love to you all as well, even you Jack!' The nurse began to hover. 'There really are too many of you here,' she said.

'Just give us five minutes, please,' Tosh replied.

'I'm so sorry Tosh, I never meant this to happen. I've brought you all so much pain because of my brother,' Jack said as Ianto put his arms around him and held him once more. 'It wasn't your fault, Jack,' he whispered.

Tosh put out her hand and touched his arm. 'No, it wasn't Jack, and look we're all alright or we will be and we have a beautiful baby girl. Bringing me to Torchwood changed my life.'

'It changed all our lives,' Gwen agreed. 'So what do we do now?' she asked thinking about the school and what had happened. Jack pulled himself together.

'Now we carry on,' he announced.

'I'm not sure that I can, Jack,' Gwen said. 'What is there left? Isn't this the end of Torchwood High?'

'Yes you can, we all can. Even if I'm in this chair and we have half the school in portacabins, Torchwood will go on. The end is where we start from.'

**So that's it, the end of series 2 and 20 months of writing. I started this in November 2009 because I'd read a lot of fanfics that had the team as students but none as teachers. The idea came to me that I could use the episodes and create my story around them. I hope you've enjoyed it. It would be lovely to hear from the many people who've read it. I am so grateful for all the support I've had writing this both here and on . I have come to love Torchwood so much more through these characters and I hope I've created some believable OCs in the students. I am proud of Daz Rees especially, and I've written 3 chapters of an original story for him, if I ever get round to writing anymore. There will be an epilogue and at some time I will do a TWH version of Children of Earth as I have ideas for that.**

**Thanks again**

**Love**

**Pooky  
**

**xxx**


	98. Series 2 Epilogue

**Notes: It's the first day of the Autumn Term for Torchwood High.**

**Torchwood High – Series 2 – Epilogue**

Jack Harkness stood poised with scissors in one hand and a blue tape held firmly in the other. He had the hugest grin all over his face. Ianto Jones looked at his partner and anyone watching his face would have had no doubt as to the depth of love he had for the other man. Today was the day that Torchwood High School, Cardiff began the new Autumn term. All the temporary classrooms that had occupied the site over several months were now gone and tomorrow pupils would begin a new year at the school. Ianto thought back over the last nine months. At times it didn't look as if they were going to be able to get the school put back together again but Jack and all the staff had been determined, as had the parents and pupils; indeed many of the parents had offered help and many had given their time for free. Ianto had been inside and the place looked great now that it was finished and all of the contractors had finally gone.

He looked around at the large group of people waiting for Jack to cut the ribbon and make it official. He smiled at Tosh and Owen who had come down especially from Leeds and stayed with them the night before. It had been interesting having a baby in the house and Ianto had been surprised at how broody he'd felt holding Sakura. Perhaps it was something that he and Jack needed to think about after all. And there was another challenge they'd found themselves facing over the previous months. In early January Jenny Johnson had come to see Jack and told him that she knew that he was Alice's father; she'd shown him the photo that had been taken all those years ago. Jack had wondered whether he should admit that he knew about his daughter being with Jenny but had been too scared to see Alice. In the end he'd decided that it would be better for Jenny to tell her and let Alice make the decisions. The first meeting had been difficult and emotional for both of them but things were gradually getting better and Jack had met his grandson, Steven several times now. Ianto could see Jenny stood over to the side next to Gwen, Aidan and Idris.

Jack was reading out messages from various people who couldn't be there on the day.

'This is from John Smith, who sends us his love and congratulations and there's love from Rose as well,' he said. Ianto knew that John and Rose were now getting proper treatment for Michael after it had turned out that the hospital they were attending had been well not exactly bogus, but also not exactly ethical either. Jack and John had spent a lot of time talking privately after they'd found out and Ianto had spent even more time trying to persuade his partner that this was not all his fault as well. Jack had offered to pay what ever it took to get Michael better. And as for Gray he was now behind bars and he would be for a considerable amount of time. Ianto noticed Alonso Frame and Astrid Peth were there as well. With Gray's downfall he'd also taken down Davros as well and the law firm had been an integral part of that.

'And this one is from Martha,' Jack continued, 'who is having a lovely time in New Zealand and hopes everyone is looking forward to the new term.' There were a few moans among the cheers but none of them serious and most came from the students who'd also gathered a day early. Ianto could see Daz and Aaron, Amy and Rory, Huw and the other rugby lads, Chloe and many of the swimming team as well as may others. This was a big day for them as well. Considering the conditions in which they'd been forced to work the exam results had been brilliant. Also among the crowd were the new governors. It was nice to have Harriet Jones back. She'd persuaded the LEA to take them back and the Education Department hadn't objected to the change. Ianto turned back as Jack began his speech. He looked incredible in the academic gown and kilt he'd insisted on wearing. Ianto's mind drifted briefly to what they'd done very quietly that morning in the privacy of their own bedroom, after Jack had showed Ianto that he intended to dress like a true Scot. However, they hadn't been quite quiet enough as was obvious from Owen's comment at the door.

'Could you two stop going at it and get out here and act like hosts please. Some of us would like some breakfast!'

'Coming,' Jack had shouted trying to stifle his groans as Ianto successfully worked his magic with his tongue.

'I should think that the whole bloody block knows that, Harkness. Get a bloody move on!'

Jack now began the main part of his speech. 'Welcome everyone, it's so lovely to see so many people here and yes I know the staff have to be, but its wonderful to see so many parents and pupils have joined us today. As you all know we owe so much to an awful lot of people for helping us rebuild Torchwood High including the local authority. I'd also like to say a special thanks to Harriet Jones and the Copper Foundation for providing many of the extras not covered in the insurance. As head teacher of Torchwood High I know how much this school means to us all and I know everyone here will do their best to make this place the most successful school in the area. Lastly, I'd just like to mention someone who sadly isn't with us today. Typically she kept her illness to herself but I know that we will all miss her. Sarah Jane Smith had been here longer than me and I know many people will miss her greatly. I know that she would be so happy to see her beloved school rise from the ashes. So without further ado I declare Torchwood High School open.' With that he cut the ribbon and then turned and hugged Ianto whilst many others hugged each other as well.

'Thank you, Ianto. You know that I couldn't have done all this without you. I love you so much.'

'I love you too, Jack and all this is your doing. No matter how many times they told you it couldn't be done you found a way. You are Torchwood Jack, and you always will be.'

People began to move into the building. Food and drink were ready waiting for everyone in the hall and groups would spend time touring the building, including the press. Ianto had been interested to see Beth Halloram among the reporters from the newspapers and local TV.

In the hall, as Jack looked around, he felt satisfied and immensely proud. He picked up his glass and raised it. 'To Torchwood,' he said. 'To the future.'

Elsewhere, two men sat in an office in Whitehall examining various documents that had arrived in the post that morning. Arnold Dekker opened the envelopes and sorted the documents for the chief civil servant in the education department, John Frobisher. Dekker had been lucky to survive what had happened with Forsythe but Frobisher had rescued him and brought him to London.

'So Dekker, what have we got to deal with this morning?' Frobisher asked the irritation obvious in his voice. Dekker really was an obnoxious individual but he'd known too much to just leave him where he was.

'Some stuff about surplus places in Cardiff and the need to rationalise schools and another couple of documents about PFI build promises in Liverpool and Manchester.' They went through a few more schemes and ideas that people had put forward before Frobisher dismissed Dekker in order to speak to the minister. As he was about to leave Frobisher shouted. 'What was the number of that document about Cardiff again?' he asked.

'456, Mr Frobisher,' Dekker reminded him. 'The document was number 456.'

**A/N Sorry about the end but well they are coming. More in a few months and thanks so much for all the lovely comments.**


	99. Author's Note 3

**Author's note**

**I have created a PDF version of Torchwood High. I don't know how to upload it so if you would like a copy please pm me an e-mail address and I will send you one.**

**Pooky**

**I think you may have to write the address with at and dot or it doesn't appear.  
**


	100. Torchwood High News

IT IS COMING

IT IS COMING

IT IS COMING

BACK!

I have started writing the Children of Earth section of Torchwood High. The next chapter will be published on Sunday, 1st July.


	101. Chapter 82

**Notes: Finally, I know, and not before time, I have begun the Children of Earth section of Torchwood High. It is one year on from the re-opening of the school after Gray tried to blow it up. This is just a brief introduction and there will be more as I can. I have 4 other stories fighting for my attention but this wanted to get out.**

**The usual disclamers apply.**

**Chapter 82**

'Mr Frobisher, Mr Dekker from Cardiff is here to see you.' Frobisher sighed. There was just something about the odious little man that made his flesh crawl. He'd got rid of him and sent him back to Cardiff as soon as he could manage. A year had passed since those events. Somehow he'd managed to distance himself from those unfortunate occurrences, like the good civil servant that he was. Dekker being here could only mean trouble.

The Civil Service was busy thanks to the new coalition. Many things had changed within education. The government had withdrawn PFI money to build new schools and the education secretary was even talking about bringing back 'O' levels, that symbol of high standards or elitism, depending on your point of view. Still, Frobisher thought, ministers come and go but the civil service is forever.

'Show him in please, Bridget,' he said into the intercom.

It had been eight months since he'd last seen the man but he hadn't changed. He still had that slight stoop that reminded Frobisher of Uriah Heap.

'Mr Dekker, do take a seat. What can I do for you on this lovely morning?'

Dekker took out two brown envelopes and placed them on Frobisher's desk. 'I said it wasn't the last we'd hear about number 456. You sent me back to work with the Local Authority. There are some irregularities there. If you open the other envelope you'll see that the leader of the Council, Brian Green, has been taking bribes and backhanders galore.'

'Shit!' Frobisher said as he looked at the line of figures. 'How much has been misappropriated?'

'About £325,000 by my reckoning. This school was supposed to be rebuilt but they put it off when the PFI money was withdrawn. It looks like any repairs due to happen weren't done, but they were paid for. The money's gone somewhere and I suspect it's into Brian Green's bank accounts. The school is a mess. The head, Michael Sanders, has no chance; the kids are wild and run riot. There are problems with drugs and violence. The police practically camp out there at the end of every day. There's also a reporter, Beth Halloram, sniffing around. The last thing we need is someone asking difficult questions.'

'But I don't see what this has to do with me. They'll blame Green surely,' Frobisher said.

'Sorry, but he's not that stupid. Every document has been signed by you. He has copies. '

'Shit, I could argue that I had no idea that he wasn't doing the repairs.' Frobisher said once more. 'I suppose you have an idea about how to deal with this.'

'You know me, Mr Frobisher; I hide myself away but always know what's going on. If you remember last year we considered closing Torchwood High. It's all here in document 456 but it rose from the ashes and fortunately no-one linked you and me to Gray Forsythe and his plans. We were lucky. I do, however, have a suggestion. We need to close Splott High School and distribute its pupils, then no-one will find out about the money and we can get Green under our control.' He smiled and Frobisher shivered. 'I'm sure that we could find some students who would benefit from the loving and supportive environment Torchwood High supplies. I've seen even the best schools go under when they get a more interesting extra intake.'

'Harkness will smell a rat,' Frobisher said.

'Not if other schools get their 10% as well,' Dekker replied. 'So should I let Green know that we're onto him? Perhaps he could arrange a little accident at the school. A good fire should precipitate a move and get the ball rolling. It would save a lot of time and paperwork and, if I'm any judge, the wiring in the whole school is faulty. I bet they haven't had it replaced at all.' He handed Frobisher a blank piece of paper. 'Just sign at the bottom, Sir. I'll do the rest.'

Captain Jack Harkness, head teacher of Torchwood High, sat in his office. He still felt that excitement every time a new year began. It had been a good year since the school had reopened fully after the explosions caused by his brother. The exam results had improved. They were oversubscribed and had quite a substantial waiting list. Jack had asked if they could build more classrooms at the side, if necessary. The new staff had settled in well. Mike Benton ran a tight ship in PE and Canton Delaware had carried on the good work done by Tosh. Sakura, hers and Owen's daughter, was now over a year old and already walking unsteadily. Tosh was happily pregnant again. She'd gone back to teaching for a while but had decided to work from home and had set up her own educational software company working with exam boards. Owen was back working for _Pulse_ full time in the north of England. He'd been promoted to regional organiser. Martha and Mickey were happily settled in New Zealand and the Doc and Rose were still in America. Michael's condition had improved but they'd decided to stay. The Doc was now a college principal and relishing the challenge.

Jack smiled as he heard Gwen in the entrance. She'd carved out her own little empire and persuaded Jack to give her a department of her own; she loved her title as head of Social Studies. The expansion of the sixth form had meant the necessity of having a new NQT in the humanities department and Gwen had been given the role of mentoring him. Rupesh Patanjali had come with excellent references so Jack hoped they'd chosen well.

As for his own life, well that had had its share of ups and downs. He and Ianto had been married for over a year now, or should that be civil partnered. He hated that there was a difference. He smiled as he remembered Rupesh's face earlier that morning when he and Ianto were dividing up their lunch; they didn't get the opportunity to share much anymore. Fortunately, Ianto, organised as always, had brought Tupperware. Rupesh had looked at them both, one after the other. Jack had put his hand on Ianto's shoulder and leaned against him. Ianto had pushed his arm away playfully and held out a hand to the newcomer.

'Hi, I'm Ianto Jones, head of RE and also married to him,' he explained.

'So you're a couple,' Rupesh stammered.

'Yes, we are,' Ianto continued. 'Come on, I'll take you up to the humanities office and make you a decent cup of coffee. Gwen will probably be there already.'

Jack had also gained a daughter-in-law over the summer. When Alice had first found out about him he'd never imagined that he would get to walk her down the aisle, but this summer he'd done exactly that as Alice had her own civil partnership ceremony with Jenny Johnson. So now he had both his partner and his daughter's partner working for him.

And as for Gray, well he was still behind bars. Jack had written asking to visit him but received no answer. Despite everything, he still felt bad about what had happened. He knew that Ianto didn't understand it. The phone rang. 'Yes Tish, put him through.' Jack wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

'Hello, Mr Green, how can I help you?'

'I want to come to the school to discuss the future with you.' Green explained.

'So the LEA is considering the expansion plans then?'

'We are considering our options. How about Thursday afternoon?'

'I can't do that afternoon as I'm going to Splott High School. We're trying to help them improve, so me and some of my staff are working with the SLT and department heads there. I'm concerned that they don't seem to have had the improvements that were promised by the authority. Ellen Hunt is the deputy there and she's been showing me the financial records.'

Green interrupted him. 'Yes, I am aware of the problems at Splott. Mr Dekker has taken over there as chair of governors. Perhaps Mr Sanders could contact the education department about extra funding or even consider becoming an academy. The liaison at the department is John Frobisher.'

Jack recognised the names Dekker and Frobisher, and he didn't trust either. He knew they'd been involved in what had happened with Gray and Davros but all the paperwork had mysteriously disappeared. He put down the phone. A head appeared at the door.

'We're ready for you, Captain,' head boy, Aaron Jennings announced. 'Everyone is in the hall.'

Jack walked up the corridor with Aaron. He and Daz were still joined at the hip. Aaron held the door open and Jack took his place at the front. He looked at the expectant faces in front of him, old and new, and broke into a broad grin.

'It's good to be back,' he said. 'Welcome to a new year at Torchwood High.'


	102. Chapter 83

Notes: What more can I put them all through. This chapter is based around the second half of Day One and you know how that ends! This is an edited version. You can find the MA version on livejournal or AO3. The links are at the bottom of my profile.

**Chapter 83**

'Rhi called earlier,' Ianto said. Jack looked up from his paperwork. 'Oh yeah. Did she want anything in particular? Please don't tell me that Johnny is still looking for work. You know I can't do anything.' Ianto moved behind his partner and put his arms around him. Jack knew that something difficult was going to be up for discussion.

'No, it's not Johnny.' Ianto nibbled Jack's earlobe and caused the other man to groan quietly. 'He's managed to find something. It doesn't pay much but it's better than nothing. No, it's David.'

'Oh,' Jack replied. He knew what was coming.

'Are you sure you can't pull a few strings and get him into Torchwood? Rhi is scared. He's only been there three days and has a black eye already. We both know that Splott is dreadful. He's my nephew, Jack. He's a quiet lad and just because he comes from a bad estate he's ended up in that school.'

Jack turned around and Ianto knelt in front of him. 'Now who's doing the _Puss in Boots_ eyes,' Jack asked. 'Stop it, Ianto. You know I'd help if I could. We have a waiting list. If we get the go ahead to build some more classrooms then possibly I might be able to do something. That's what this pile of papers is about. I'm seeing Green on Friday to check out what we can do. Just tell Rhi that I'm trying, alright.'

Ianto laid his head on Jack's thigh. 'The school I worked at in London had its problems but not like Splott. I'm a bit wary of going there tomorrow myself. The staff must dread every day.'

'Michael Sanders is new there. He's got a new team with Ellen and Andrew. It's going to be hard for them to turn the place around but you know what it's like. If they get rid of a dozen or so trouble makers that will be a start. No one at the LEA seems to care. The school has been left to die like it's some sort of embarrassment that they want hidden away. Michael reckons that they intend to either close it or turn it into an academy, especially since that bastard, Dekker came in a Chair of governors. Green just sits on his hands and does nothing. He's councillor for a leafy suburb and couldn't care less about kids who are less well off.'

'I used to be one of those kids, Jack. It's true that the school was better in my day but then it hadn't been built long. The kids were really tough and I got into trouble.'

'I hardly call one shoplifting charge real trouble. And you were just acting out because of your Dad weren't you?'

'Sort of but I did get in with the wrong crowd for a while. Mum dying sent me a bit mad. I hope we can help them tomorrow but it's going to be tough.' He looked up at Jack. 'Anyway, I think it's time that you stopped looking at papers. You're already doing twelve hour days. All work and no play makes Jack a very dull boy!'

'Why Ianto Harkness-Jones, what do you have in mind?' Jack grinned as Ianto undid his belt and pulled down the zip. He pushed Jack's knees further apart and settled in between. Jack groaned as his partner pressed his mouth up against the growing bulge. He nuzzled the cotton fabric now straining to contain Jack's obvious interest. When he looked up at Jack the older man nodded in answer to the unasked question. Ianto put a hand into Jack's briefs.

'Bloody hell you're good at that,' Jack murmured appreciatively some time later. Ianto tucked him back into his trousers. 'Shower before bed,' he said grinning. 'And that arse of yours won't escape me there. It's mine!'

'God, I love it when you talk dirty, Ianto Jones!'

'That's Ianto Harkness Jones, and I know you do!'

The next day they spent the morning in school and then made their way to Splott High for various meetings. Jack was due to spend time with the senior management, while Ianto and Gwen discussed planning with a few of the school's heads of department. They'd brought Rupesh with them to talk to the five newly qualified teachers that the school had managed to recruit.

'You not having coffee,' Ianto said to Gwen. 'I noticed that you've been having tea all week.'

'I can't face it at the moment. It's odd, I couldn't drink red wine either at the weekend.' Ianto looked at Gwen and smiled. 'Gwen…..?'

'I know, I wondered too, but I haven't dared do a test. I've one in my bag I was going to do when I got home. I can't exactly do it here, can I?'

'Why not; I'll cover for you. The loos are around the corner. It doesn't take long does it?'

'No, a few minutes.' She took a deep breath. 'Okay, I'll go now. Just cover for me if they arrive will you?' Ianto went into the meeting room where two of the Splott staff were waiting. 'Gwen's just had to pop out for a few minutes,' he explained.

Jack definitely knew that there was something up with the finances of the school having looked at some of the records. 'You're sure these jobs were done over the summer?' he asked.

'Supposedly they investigated the wiring and it was alright. They did some work and plastered over but it's hard to see where. They've also fixed the boiler but we won't know about that for a while. Look, we know that we've got problems with how some of the students behave. We've set up the new rewards programme you suggested which will appeal to the lower school, but we've got to deal with the hard core of troublemakers in years 10 and 11. For some reason our Chair is against excluding them so we've a fight on our hands. We've also brought in sniffer dogs to explain what they do into assembly. Believe me, that caused some interesting looks. More coffee, Jack?'

'I'm beginning to drown in the stuff. I'm just going to pop down to the loo for a minute.' He took the stairs two at a time and bumped into Gwen as she was leaving the ladies. She was grinning idiotically.

'What's the matter?' Jack asked.

'I'm pregnant!'

'What! That's good isn't it?' Gwen nodded her head. 'It's bloody spectacular!' she replied enthusiastically. Jack hugged her. She stopped abruptly and they looked at each other.

'Rhys doesn't know does he?' Gwen shook her head. 'He isn't going to be pleased that I know before he does.' Jack said.

'I won't tell him if you don't,' Gwen replied conspiratorially. The noise that happened next burst into their eardrums.

'It's the fire alarm,' Jack shouted.

'I think I can smell smoke. Shit, Jack, its real!'

'Get out, Gwen. Follow the kids; they'll know where to go.'

'But you and Ianto,' she protested.

'I'll get him and Rupesh. Don't worry, these things don't often spread quickly.'

Kids were running down the corridors, whooping at the chance to get out of lessons. Jack saw Ianto briefly across the crowd. 'Get out!' he shouted. 'I'm just going to check on Rupesh.'

'Jack, he'll be fine,' Ianto said.

'Just go; I'll catch up with you,' Jack insisted. 'Look after Gwen. She's just had some good news.'

Smoke filled the corridors. Jack waited until the students had passed. He hadn't seen Rupesh. He wasn't sure what to do. He could feel the heat on the other side of the fire door. He knew he shouldn't open it. Suddenly he saw a face through the glass and heard banging. Without thinking he ran towards it. The door was locked. '_Who locked a fire door and why_?' he wondered. He pulled it hard but it didn't give.

'You need to find another way,' he yelled. 'I can't get this open.' Rupesh coughed loudly and put his hand to his mouth. Smoke began to seep out under the door.

'I don't know where to go,' Rupesh replied. 'I got lost in the crowd. I guess I could try to find another door or try a window.' Jack realised that he needed to go. 'Yeah, you do that. I'll tell the fire brigade you're there. I've got to go!' Jack turned and the world behind him exploded. Everything went black.

Outside Gwen and Ianto watched the smoke billowing from the building. Staff were herding children as far away as possible.

'Where's Jack?' Ianto asked looking around frantically. 'I can't see him or any of the SLT. They must be waiting nearer the gate to direct the emergency services. You said that he wasn't with them when you saw him, Gwen. He told me that he was going to find Rupesh. Bloody hell, where is he? Why does he have to be a bloody hero every time?'

The sirens of the fire engines, police and ambulances were getting louder when the explosion sent debris flying into the air. Ianto instinctively pulled Gwen further away. 'Jack must still be in there,' he cried. 'Oh God, not again; I can't face the thought of losing him again,' he continued. 'Jack! Where the hell are you?'


	103. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

'Persons reported!' Ianto heard the fire officer say. He ran towards the senior officer. 'There are people in there not from this school. Captain Jack Harkness and Rupesh Patanjali. We're here on a visit,' Ianto explained. 'You've got to get them out!'

'Sir, calm down. Do you know where they were? We've a report that the senior teaching staff are missing as well.'

'What! Jack went after Rupesh. They were in the far corner near the canteen. The other teachers were upstairs.'

'Try not to worry, Sir. We've nearly got the fire under control. It would help us if you just went back over there.'

Ianto chunered to himself. '_Nearly isn't really_,' he thought.

By now more cars had arrived at the gate as parents heard about what had happened. The media had also showed up. The cameraman set up his gear and the interviewer waited at the gate. As the parents appeared children ran towards the fence ignoring the shouts of the teachers. Ianto heard a familiar voice behind him.

'Uncle Ianto, Uncle Ianto, over here.' He turned and realised that David was amongst the year 7 children. With all the worry about Jack it had slipped his mind that his own nephew was there, but at least he was safe. Ianto turned and crossed the yard. His nephew hugged him. 'It's alright, David, I'm fine,' he said.

'Is Uncle Jack with you?' David asked. Ianto turned around and looked at the sight before him. Smoke still rose from the building as the fire brigade poured water over it. One corner was largely rubble and broken glass now. Men in uniforms were running around everywhere. But where the hell was Jack?

There was a sudden gathering of uniforms in the far corner of the building. Ianto heard a cry for a stretcher. Two fire officers came out carrying a body. Ianto immediately recognised the coat. 'It's Jack,' he said to Gwen. He ran towards the building without thinking to find arms stopping him getting any nearer.

'But that's my partner,' he cried pushing against them. 'I need to see if he's alright. Jack! Jack!' he yelled. Ianto watched as Jack was put on the stretcher and carried towards the ambulance. Finally, he was allowed to gain access.

'Ianto,' Jack whispered. 'I'm alright. I look worse than I am. I got caught under rubble. They had to …..'

'Stop talking, Sir,' the paramedic ordered as Jack coughed.

'I'm coming into the ambulance,' Ianto said. 'I'm his next of kin.'

'Alright, Sir but let us do our job and don't get in the way.' Ianto watched them put an oxygen mask over Jack's face. His clothes were covered in dust and full of tears and holes. There was a large burn mark along the hem. He watched as they examined his partner. 'You were lucky, Mr Harkness,' the paramedic said. 'Your injuries are superficial cuts and bruises and a few minor burns. You'll be fine. No need to put you back together again!'

'Rupesh,' Jack said, pulling off his mask. 'He was behind a locked door when the explosion happened. I couldn't do anything.'

Ianto took his hand and said, 'Don't think about it now. The paramedic put the mask back on.

Rhys turned up at the school a little while later. Gwen waved to him through the fence. 'That's my husband,' she said to the policeman on the gate. 'Can I go to him? I can't tell you anything.'

'Just wait a minute, Ma'am.' Gwen noticed that one of the PCs was Andy Davies. She raised her hand. 'Andy!' He looked up, smiled at her and then beckoned her over. The constable let her go.

'Gwen, what the hell are you doing here?' Andy asked. 'I thought you worked at Torchwood.'

'We're here for a meeting. That was Jack being taken away in the ambulance. Ianto was with him. Do you know anything?'

'Sorry, I didn't realise. I was getting statements.' Gwen noticed the rather dishevelled looking man stood next to Andy. He looked sort of shell shocked.

'You're one of the visitors aren't you,' the man said.

'Yes, I'm Gwen Cooper. I'm a teacher at Torchwood High. Do you work here?' He didn't look much like a teacher she had to admit.

'Yes, my name is Tim White. I'm the assistant caretaker. I was just trying to tell them that we don't keep gas cylinders on the site. I've no idea why there would be an explosion but I bet its faulty wiring that caused the fire. I've been saying that the authority hasn't repaired things. Nothing works properly in that place. Nothing. I told them that something bad would happen. If it wasn't those blasted kids it would be some fault. I'm surprised the alarm went off at all. Perhaps they really did service it properly last week, but I doubt it.'

Gwen touched her stomach instinctively, protectively and without thinking. 'Are you pregnant, Miss?' Tim asked. Gwen looked at him in surprise. 'Yes, how did you know?'

'Just something about you,' Tim said quietly. Gwen turned to Andy again. 'Can I go please? Rhys is there and I want to ring the hospital. Andy, one of our teachers was still in there, Rupesh Patanjali. I'll wait with Rhys in the car. Ring me if there's any news will you?'

'Thank God, love,' Rhys said, enfolding her in his arms when she got to the car. 'I heard it on the radio. What about Jack and Ianto?'

'Ianto's fine. They brought Jack out on a stretcher so I'm not sure about him. I'll ring the hospital in a bit. We brought our NQT, Rupesh here. He's still missing along with some of their teachers.'

The numbers of pupils began to decline as parents came to take them away and they were ticked off lists. Gwen waited in the car with Rhys. This didn't seem the right time to tell him about the baby. She wanted to do another test anyway, just to be absolutely sure. Rhys had his arms around her so at least she was safe. She always felt safe this way. Her phone beeped. She looked at the message – 'Jack's OK.'

'It's from Ianto,' she explained to Rhys. 'Jack's alright. Thank God for that!'

All at once there was more movement at the back of the school. Officers came out carrying four stretchers. Gwen noticed that all four were covered. So it was four bodies by the look of it.

'Rhys, it looks like they're dead.'

'Stay here. I'll go and ask Andy,' he said.

'Don't be long.' She watched him go and then heard a tap on the window. She wound it down when she saw it was Ianto's sister, holding a boy's hand.

'It's Rhiannon isn't it?'

'Yes, David said that Ianto was alright but that Jack had been taken away on a stretcher. Have you heard anything?'

'Ianto is fine and he texted me that Jack was okay. I don't know if he has any injuries. They've taken him to the Heath but Ianto is definitely alright.' Gwen could see Rhys waiting while Andy talked into his radio.

'Yes Ma'am, we have four fatalities. We've established they are Michael Sanders, Ellen Hunt and Andrew Staines who worked at the school and Rupesh Patanjali who was visiting. It seems that they were caught behind a locked door and couldn't get out in time. One of the injured, Captain Jack Harkness reported that the door wouldn't open. Yes, it is that Jack Harkness. I know; he does appear to court trouble. The fire brigade are going to investigate the doors. They should open when the alarm goes off. According to the assistant caretaker the system should have been serviced last week. Yes, Ma'am we could have suspicious circumstances. The press are here so it will get out soon enough. PC Thomas and I will stay until all the children are collected. There are staff here as well but they are rather traumatised. Hang on Ma'am the council leader, Brian Green and the Chair of governors, Arnold Dekker have finally turned up. I'll contact you again.' Andy watched as the bodies were loaded into two ambulances. The two councillors stared in that direction too. He walked towards them.

'Councillors, I'm PC Andy Davies. You can't go any nearer as the building isn't safe.'

'Do we know what started it, officer and who the bodies are?' Green asked. Andy gave the names. 'Oh dear, that's the whole of the senior leadership team.' He turned to Dekker. 'We need a meeting as soon as possible to discuss how we're going to manage this situation. These children need schools. He turned back to Andy. 'Do we have a cause yet, constable?'

'The fire brigade are calling in the investigation team. For now we are listing the deaths as suspicious. No doubt they'll let you know once the specialists have done their search of the premises. The site will need to be secured but I doubt whether the school will be able to open for some time, if ever.'

Green turned towards the cameras. 'This is a terrible tragedy. We are still waiting to get official notice as to who has been killed. All we know is that there are four victims. Of course, we'll begin today to try to ensure that the children of Splott High School get an education. At the moment we don't know the cause of the fire. Parents should check the authority website for further information. Thank you very much. You'll know more when we do.' He walked back towards Dekker who was staring at the building. Wisps of smoke still rose up in places.

'We need to get onto Frobisher and tell him what's happened. If this is down to any faults caused by lack of maintenance we'll need to cover it up. But this does give us a chance to close the school now, and send the pupils elsewhere. You have the academic and social records.' Dekker nodded. 'We're lucky that everything else has gone up in flames, as well as the people who knew about the issues. Tragic I agree, but the children will be educated and the staff mourned and we will have achieved the aims set out by the 456 and reduced surplus places in one go. I'm so looking forward to sending the worse 10% to Harkness. Let's see if that wipes the smile off his face!'

'I was talking to the other PC. It seems that Harkness was in the building when it went up. They took him away on a stretcher. Perhaps we'll have killed all our birds with one stone!' Dekker's grin was enough to chill even Green's stony heart.

'I'm alright, Ianto,' Jack said once more from his hospital bed. 'You heard the doctors.' Ianto had just come back into the room.

'I've spoken to Gwen. The whole of the school's SLT are dead, all three of them, and Rupesh. You were lucky, Jack but that's another of your nine lives you've used.' He pulled his partner into a hug and then let him go when Jack groaned in pain.

'Bloody hell, those poor people. There was definitely something wrong in that place and I'm going to make sure that they investigate properly. Someone knows more than they're saying.'

'Come on, Jack you need to rest. Let the professionals find out what happened.'

'That door should not have been locked,' Jack said. It should not have been locked!'

Nearly forgot to add this. Torchwood High has now had over 100,000 hits which is amazing. Thanks to those people who have reviewed and favorited. I appreciate your support.


	104. Chapter 85

**Chapter Notes: Plans are made**

**Chapter 85 - Machinations**

They let Jack out later that night. He knew that he'd been lucky; thankfully he seemed to have nine lives. Ianto fussed around him and insisted that he rest. He put off visitors as best he could but there was no stopping Alice.

'Dad, why didn't you call me? I heard it on the news. Are you alright?' She sat next to Jack on the sofa; he'd refused to go straight to bed.

'I'm fine. I've just a few cuts and bruises. My coat will never be the same though.' They both stared at each other each refusing to acknowledge how lucky he was and that other people hadn't been so fortunate. Ianto broke the silence.

'And I really loved that coat,' he muttered. Jack turned to look at him. 'I swear sometimes that you love that coat more than me,' he said. Ianto stood behind the sofa and put his head on Jack's shoulder. He kissed his ear and whispered, 'yep, I do!' Jack reached up and slapped his cheek gently. His face creased with pain. 'Damn, that hurt me more than it did you,' he said.

Alice coughed as if to remind them that they weren't alone in the room. 'Dad, you should really be resting in bed. I'm surprised that they let you out. I rang the hospital to begin with but they wouldn't tell me anything. They said that it was next of kin only, unless permission was given.' Ianto swallowed hard. He could see that Alice was hurt by this oversight.

'I'm sorry, Alice. I should have let you know, but it was all a bit frantic,' Ianto said. He came round and put the coffees down on the table.

'But people died, Dad. It could have been you. I've only just found you again and I don't want to lose you. Please, you will be careful won't you? And no going back to work unless you're fully recovered. That place can cope without you for a few days at least.'

'I won't be going in tomorrow,' Jack assured her, 'but there will be things to do. There are 600 kids without a school now and they've lost the whole leadership team. We've lost a member of staff too. I'm going to be interested to know how that fire started. There were things going on that we don't know about.'

'Jack! Dad!' they replied at the same time. 'Let the authorities do the investigating,' Ianto continued. 'We've been through enough.'

Later that night, after Ianto had put cream and dressings wherever needed, they lay next to each other. It was a warm night. The Vale was enjoying an Indian summer and they could hear the soothing sounds of the waves gently lapping at the shore through the open window. The curtains moved in the breeze allowing much needed air into the room.

'Jack, what d'you think they'll do with the kids from Splott? David will need a school. I spoke to Rhi earlier, when you were in the shower, and she said that all they'd been told was to keep David off for now but that they would be allocated a place at another school as soon as possible.'

'I expect we'll get some, Ianto. I promise I'll see what I can do. There are quite a lot of schools in the area but 600 kids is a lot to accommodate at short notice. Come on, we need to get some sleep.'

Ianto leaned over and kissed him gently. 'I could have lost you today, Jack. I can't imagine being without you. I was so scared. This is the third time that I've had to wait to find out if you're alive. It's enough, Jack. I don't want to let you out of my sight anymore.' Jack snored gently. Ianto positioned himself as close as he dared and draped an arm over Jack's hip. He just needed to know that he was there, and that he was safe. Worrying that he wasn't was becoming a habit he wanted to break.

The next day five people sat around a table in the Town Hall. Green had insisted that Frobisher attend. He wasn't prepared to make decisions without involvement from their government patsy. On the table was a list of nearly 600 pupils and possible places to send them to at short notice.

'Thank you for coming, Mr Frobisher. With your vast experience we thought your input would be helpful, and we'll need some investment from central government to extend some schools to accommodate the pupils from Splott. We think it would be best to close that school for good now. We also find that we have a sudden vacancy which you may be able to fill, temporarily of course. We wouldn't want to keep you away from your job forever, and do feel free to bring your own PA. I'm sure that we could persuade your superiors of how important it is that the capital city of Wales is not left floundering. Our current director of Education Services for Young People has had to leave due to ill health.' Green smiled at Dekker. 'So we think you would make an ideal temporary replacement.' Frobisher simply stared. He knew that he had no choice.

'Good, that's sorted then,' Green replied to himself. 'We'll expect you to be in place as soon as possible.' He sorted the papers in front of him. 'We also need to prepare a response to the deaths for the media and we know how good you are at smoothing ruffled feathers. We need to come up with a plan ready for the meeting with parents which we've arranged for tomorrow night. We have 582 pupils to place across Cardiff and its environs. Some parents have already stated preferences and I have a list here. Some schools obviously are reluctant to take the pupils from Splott, considering the school's reputation. We will have to find the best children and the worst.'

'We could use the target levels they achieved as estimates,' Councillor Denise Riley suggested. 'What are league tables for if we can't use them? We can spread the less able and worst behaved pupils around.

'I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Surely one thing about Splott was that at least the trouble was all in one place. We could also afford to lose another school. Mr Dekker, you're chair there. What do you think?' Councillor Yates asked.

'There is a core of about twelve real troublemakers who have records as long as their arms. We could send them all to one school and give them extra help.' He hesitated as if thinking. 'Somewhere like Torchwood High would be ideal. Jack Harkness has a reputation …..'

'Well, he certainly has that!' Green agreed.

'I was going to say that he has a reputation for dealing with challenging pupils but I've heard those stories as well. Before he disappeared John Hart was very forthcoming about Harkness' proclivities. I think we should send the twelve boys and girls there, plus other pupils chosen at random. I'm sure that would work. Let's get some names sorted.'

'If everyone is in agreement.' Green looked at the other four people in the room. 'Excellent! Let's get going and make some decisions. Arnold, if you could do the honours and read out the names and give us some background, we'll get this sorted in no time. Nearly two hours of arguing later, the lists were created.

'Now, we may have to re-jig a few names, depending on what parents say tomorrow, but it sounds like we have a plan. We can get them to their schools by Monday week, or sooner, depending on the schools. Denise, Rick, thank you for your time. I know that you have to get off as quickly as you can. We'll deal with anything else.' Green pressed his intercom.

'Miss Habiba, could you organise some more tea and biscuits please?' he asked.

'Yes, Sir.' Lois was new to the job. As she organised the tea she realised that the connection was still open. She couldn't resist listening in.

'So we have our lists prepared. Do we have any news of the good Captain?' Green asked.

'It seems that he's out of danger and back home with his partner.' Dekker couldn't hide the sneer in his voice.

'I hope that's not your homophobia showing, Arnold,' Green chuckled. 'These days I'd have to investigate you and punish you for displaying such intolerance.' Frobisher shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He really wasn't happy being in this situation and he wasn't sure how it had happened.

Lois brought in the tea and returned to her desk. Part of her wanted to warn them that the light was still on, but this was interesting, and she was bored.

'Now,' Green said. 'We need to talk about covering our backs. Hopefully, all the records the school had are burnt to a crisp. What's left of the computers will be collected by my own firm and disposed of. I have my technicians checking the main server. Thankfully, our records are hidden behind many layers. No one will know about the money syphoned off to our accounts.' Dekker stopped him. 'I think we have two problems, Councillor. Firstly, we don't know how much Jack Harkness has been told, although I doubt if he has any written proof, so all he has will be hearsay. Our other problem is the assistant caretaker, Timothy White. The main caretaker has been taken care of; I've found him a job which he is very happy with so we just have this other one. Mind you, he's been in and out of institutions half his life, so he's hardly a creditable witness.'

'Well, that's good, so our only loose cannon is the interfering Captain,' Green agreed. 'Now John, we'll expect you here for the meeting tomorrow and in your new post for Monday. I'm sure we'll make an excellent team.'

In the outer office Lois stared at the desk. She switched off the connection. She hardly dared breathe in case she could be heard. The phone ringing made her leap out of her seat.

'Councillor Green's office,' she said.

'This is Captain Jack Harkness, head of Torchwood High. I'd like to speak to Mr Green please.'

'I'm sorry, Captain Harkness, he's in a meeting at the moment. Can I take a message?'

'Just tell him that Jack Harkness called. It's urgent that I speak to him as soon as possible.'

'Yes Sir, I can do that.' Lois realised that this must be the man they were talking about.

'We need to meet quickly,' Jack continued.

'I'll let him know and try to sort something out for you,' Lois finished.

'Good, what's your name?' Jack asked. 'I like to know who I'm talking to.'

'Lois Habiba. I'm sorry I only started here today.'

'Well, thank you, Lois Habiba. You've been very helpful. And good luck in your new job.'

Jack put his phone down. He knew that Ianto wouldn't be pleased if he found out that Jack was meddling. He had the feeling that he was putting himself into a difficult position again. Could they really have organised the deaths of the senior teachers at Splott? Was he a target too? Should he be dead because he knew about the corruption, or was that just his mind working overtime?'

He jumped when the phone rang. It was Aiden, his assistant head at Torchwood. 'Jack, we've had a call from the Town Hall. We have permission to get some temporary classrooms. They suggest we do it immediately and they're planning to send us some of the pupils from Splott. There's a meeting tomorrow for the parents. They reckon it'll be around sixty students. They're sending us 10% of the children.'


	105. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86 – This is Torchwood**

Jack spent the day phoning builders and providers of mobile rooms. Luckily, he had contacts all over the Vale and was able to find someone who would give them three rooms. Halliwell's, a company run by one of Jack's ex-pupils, agreed to set the classrooms up on Friday. They would hopefully be ready for the new kids who would arrive the week after. Jack wished that they had some input into which pupils went where, but he knew that getting so many schools together would take too much time. Torchwood would deal with whatever was given them, as usual. He also discovered that they would be getting some extra teachers as well, to help with the new ones.

That night the meeting for parents was held in the Town Hall. Rhiannon and Johnny went along with David and Mica. The room wasn't as full as they'd expected; it seemed that some parents just weren't interested enough to bother to find out where their children would be going to school. Rhi wanted to make sure that David was allowed to go to Torchwood, so there was no way that she was going to miss this meeting. She looked at the men sitting on the platform. She'd never had much faith in politicians. They were all the same as far as she was concerned – just out for themselves.

'Good evening ladies, gentlemen, and children. Thank you for joining us this evening. Firstly, on behalf of the council and central government I would like to offer my condolences to the families of the people who died. I would also like to introduce my fellow councillors, Arnold Dekker, Denise Riley and Rick Yates. We are also joined by Mr John Frobisher, who is from the education department, but has kindly agreed to step in to the role of Director of Services for Young People during this difficult time. We have made provisional lists of all pupils and where we think it would be better to place them, based on geographical proximity, educational needs and parental choices. We have tried to make sure that all parents got their wish. The lists will be placed in several places in the entrance hall. We would ask you to please contact us if you are not completely satisfied with the choices that have been made. We hope that you will be pleased with the choices that have been made for your children. We understand how traumatic it must have been for them and we have counsellors ready to talk to any children that feel the need. Staff from Splott High will be working in the other ten schools, so that children have some sort of continuity. Each school has been asked to organise a meeting for the parents of the new pupils before they start. We have complete faith that they will do their best to support all the children. For many it will allow them a new start and a chance to make the best of their time in education. The council, of course, will be funding transport for those pupils who will have to go further afield. At the moment we are unsure about the cause of the fire and what will happen to the school, but be assured that we place the interests of the children and the community at the front of any decision. Each school will receive their list first thing tomorrow morning. We thank you for your continuing trust and the faith you place in this council. Now, if there are any questions.'

'Bloody hell, he's a smooth bastard,' Johnny whispered. A few parents asked but the answers were limited to checking the lists, call the council offices and decisions are yet to be made. After 30 minutes most parents simply wanted to find out where their children were going. Rhi and Johnny scanned the lists.

'Yes, he's there.' Rhi hugged David. 'You're going to Uncle Ianto's school. Isn't that good?' David looked at the list as well and gulped. He saw some of the other names that were going there, including the year nine pupil who'd bullied him. He hoped that his uncle's school would stop that happening, but it seemed to him that all the worst troublemakers were on the list.

'Yeah, Mam, I'm glad I'm going to Torchwood, and Billy is as well so we'll be able to go together.'

Jack remained at home for another day. He would go in on Friday to organise the new classrooms. He phoned Aidan again and asked if he could come round that night with Jenny to discuss how they were going to integrate the new pupils. Aidan had e-mailed him the list of names and he knew that Ianto would be pleased to have it confirmed that David would be joining them. Jack wasn't planning to keep the 10% on their own, separated from the rest of the pupils. They would be integrated into different forms and given buddies to help them adjust. They were likely to be at Torchwood for a while, and the older ones would probably finish their education there, so it was important to get this right. Jack knew that he was lucky to have the student counsellors in place in every form, who would make the transition easier.

He stretched and wandered to the kitchen. He planned to make a big lasagne for them all and he had salad and the makings of garlic bread. Myfanwy hovered around his feet hoping for scraps. He enjoyed cooking and found it relaxing. He knew that Ianto loved to come home to a cooked meal. Because Ianto's mum had died at an early age they'd largely lived on food out of boxes, so he said that it made him feel special that Jack cooked for him, and Jack wanted nothing more than to make Ianto feel good. He also made a tiramisu, layering the mascarpone over the sponge dripping with coffee, with a touch of brandy. It would have been a good day for ice cream but Ianto didn't like eating ice cream because it gave him a headache. Jack smiled to himself remembering how he'd been forced to come up with a more innovative way of getting some of his favourite flavours. Dripping ice cream and sauce onto Ianto's chest and licking it off had proved to be a very enjoyable way of getting his fix. Ianto certainly hadn't complained of a headache as he'd licked the chocolate sauce from Jack's cock. He'd done plenty of moaning though – well, they both had. The evening had ended with ice cream and sauce everywhere as they stuck together, rubbing up against each other, until they'd come together in one magnificent mess. Cleaning up in the shower had been fun as well.

Ianto arrive home first. He kissed Jack and smiled when he smelt the food in the oven. 'You cooked lasagne. I thought it would be take-out,' he said, grabbing Jack from behind until Jack winced.

'Sorry, I forgot. How are your cuts and bruises? Can I do anything to help?'

'No, just get something to drink for Jenny and Aidan. Shall we eat outside?'

'Sounds good to me. I'll go and set the table up on the patio.' He kissed the back of Jack's neck as he stood putting together the salad.

Aidan and Jenny arrived virtually at the same time. They asked how he was and took out all the information from their briefcases.

'Dinner first,' Jack said. 'I cooked.' Jenny looked at him in surprise.

'What! I can cook,' Jack said indignantly, 'but I like to take my time.'

'And leave a huge amount of washing up,' Ianto said. 'I swear he uses every pan and utensil in the place but he's right, he can cook.'

'Alice sends her love by the way, and she wondered about bringing Steven over at the weekend.'

'I'll be at school Saturday morning just to check everything is finished but why don't you all come over on Sunday for lunch. With the weather being as warm as it has been we could go swimming. The temporary classrooms are being delivered tomorrow and the builders and electricians are coming in to help set them up. I've ordered three and we'll need to get the technology set up in them. I'll speak to Canton about that in the morning.'

'So you're coming back tomorrow then?' Aidan asked as they tucked into dinner. It was a lovely evening on the terrace. The house overlooked the Channel. Gulls swooped overhead making the cries that often woke them up in the morning. Sometimes, the bolder ones would even swoop down to try to take food from the tables. They'd bought a large patio umbrella to stop them doing this and to provide shade. The sun was beginning to go down over the water and it was going to be a beautiful sunset.

'It really is gorgeous here,' Jenny said. 'I can feel myself relaxing more every minute. I wish we could afford something near the sea.'

'It's the ozone,' Jack said. 'And you know that you could have something by the sea if you wanted. There's money in trust for Steven, but Alice can have whatever she wants.' Ianto saw that Aidan was a bit uncomfortable listening to this family stuff. He put a hand on Jack's arm. 'Perhaps you could talk to Alice on Sunday,' he said.

The tiramisu was admired by everyone. 'You have got to give me the recipe,' Aidan said. 'Bron's always looking for new desserts to feed me, but I never seem to put on any weight.'

'I'll be running five miles tomorrow morning to get rid of these calories,' Jenny said. The men all looked at her. There wasn't an ounce of fat on her and she was renowned for her self-discipline as well as her ability to control even the most unruly of teenager.

'Have you got Alice running yet,' Jack asked.

'No, she says it's boring but we go to the gym a few times and Steven loves swimming. If it stays nice it'll be great to be able to swim in the sea. Have you thought anymore about getting a pool put in here like next door?'

'Yep, we've decided to get the work done over the winter so it's ready for next year,' Ianto said.

They took their coffees into the kitchen and set out all the information about the new pupils. It took the rest of the evening to sort the 58 pupils into forms.

'We don't know much about these kids so far. Their records were lost in the fire but anything that has survived is being e-mailed on Monday. We can have the parent's meeting Monday night and start the kids on Tuesday. Thanks for coming around you two. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning.'

The next day it was all go. The builders arrived early and the cabins were delivered soon after. They'd decided to use the entrance at the side of the building just above Aidan's office. The three classrooms would be placed there but they needed to build a cover so that they could be accessed without getting wet, and all classrooms needed wheelchair access, so they were putting in concrete ramps. They also needed to make sure that all the electricity cables were put in following health and safety rules. There was a lot to organise.

Ianto watched the builders through the windows of his room. One of the classrooms was going to cut off some of his light but the rest would be alongside the sport's hall so that wouldn't be a problem. The area had been fenced off but the kids hung around watching what was going on. Jack had taken assembly that morning to explain what would be happening.

At lunchtime Ianto sat on his desk eating his sandwiches. He smiled when he saw Jack out there wearing a hard hat. He smiled to himself, remembering the last time he'd worn a hard hat to entertain his partner. He had to admit that Jack looked kind of sexy too. Perhaps it was time that he dressed up and performed for him!

The builders had poured the concrete into the wooden trays that controlled the outlines of the ramps. Jack looked up and grinned at Ianto, completely missing the fact that there was a trip hazard in front of him. Ianto tried to warn him but Jack fell straight into the concrete. He was covered in the stuff. Ianto raced out of the classroom straight into Gwen and Jenny, who were talking in the corridor.

'What the hell,' Gwen said as Ianto rushed past them.

'It's Jack,' he yelled. 'He's fallen in the concrete!'

'I have got to see this,' Gwen said laughing.

'Me too,' Jenny replied.

By the time they got out there Jack was struggling to get out. The builders had gone to lunch so no-one was about. The concrete had been down a while and was beginning to harden off, making it difficult for Jack to get out. The more he tried, the more covered he got. His hair was sticking out all over the place.

'Are you three just going to stand there and watch,' Jack yelled. He'd managed to get into a sitting position but concrete coated his arms and the weight of it was making it difficult for him to rise. Finally, Ianto went to try and help him.

'Take your shirt off, Jack. I'm sure Jenny and Gwen will cope.'

'I'm a bit worried that I'm going to have to remove my trousers as well. This stuff has soaked through to my briefs. What am I going to wear?'

'Aidan's got a coat in his office,' Jenny said. 'I'll go and get it.'

Ianto held out his hand and managed to pull Jack out. He walked awkwardly. 'I'm going to have to take these off,' he said. Luckily, they were out of the view of the students. When Jenny returned Jack was stood in his briefs. Gwen handed him the coat and they walked back into school hoping that none of the pupils would be about to see their mostly naked head teacher walk down the corridor.

Once in Aidan's office, Jack stripped off his briefs. 'Well, I'd often dreamed of getting you naked in here,' Ianto said, 'but not covered in concrete. You need a shower. We need to get you down to use the staff showers in the sport's hall and I'm sure that Mike will have some rugby kit to fit you.'

They sneaked down the corridor with Jack totally naked under Aidan's coat. Mike Benton, and a couple of the other PE staff, were in their office when Jack and Ianto came in.

'What the hell,' Mike said.

'He had a bit of an argument with a batch of concrete,' Ianto said. 'He needs to shower.' Mike grinned as did the other two. 'On his own,' Ianto continued.

'Not sure that I can manage on my own,' Jack said. 'This arm is still a bit painful.'

'Jack, I'm not stepping into a shower with you in school,' Ianto insisted.

'Don't look at me. I'm not helping him,' Mike said.

While Jack did his best in the shower, Ianto collected some rugby kit for him. He could wear a jock strap to make sure that he wasn't completely commando. When he'd finished Jack put his head around the wall and looked into the office. Mike had suspended the jock strap on a hockey stick, saying that was as near to a naked Jack as he wanted to get. Ianto laughed as Jack tried to reach the kit provided.

'For goodness sake if you really wanted to see my tackle all you had to do was ask,' he said as he stepped further left and grabbed the clothes. Minutes later he appeared dressed in shorts. Ianto had to admit that he looked hot.

'Could I have the shirt as well please,' he said. As he spoke, Daz Rees appeared at the office door, pushing it open without knocking. His eyes widened when he glimpsed his head teacher out of his normal garb.

'Sorry,' he said backing out. 'I'll come back later, Mr Benton.' They could hear his laughing as he left.

'Oh great, now Daz Rees is going to be talking about seeing a half-naked head teacher. How am I going to get to my office? I've too much to do to go home now.'

'Don't worry,' Mike said getting up and going to his locker. 'I keep a shirt and trousers here, just in case. You should be able to get in them.'

Jack put his hands on his hips. 'And you were going to tell me this when?' he said.

'It was Ianto's fault. He wanted to see you in those shorts!' Ianto shook his head. 'Not me. Why would I want to see you in shorts? I get to see you in nothing every night!'

'Just hand them over. I'll deal with you lot later!'

Jack knew, as he walked down the corridors and saw child after child giggling, that news of his accident and the consequential display of his naked chest, had spread like wildfire. He smiled because there was nothing else to do really. It wasn't as if he hadn't been seen in football kit often enough when he used to play after school every Friday. He was just grateful that no-one had taken a photo.

Later, after the final bell had gone, he went back up to the building site. The classrooms were all in place now and the concrete had set. The cover had been put up and railings placed around each ramp to stop trips happening. All that was needed was to finish off putting in the electrics. Ianto came in the classroom and looked around. By Monday the room would have chairs, tables, a desk and storage. He turned around and then took Jack's hand.

'This is it then. This is Torchwood!'


	106. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87 – Let us Talk of Coats and Beans**

'Come on Ianto, tell me where you're going.' Jack had his partner pressed against a kitchen cupboard where he applied kiss after kiss to the back of his neck.

'You can do that as often as you like, Jack,' Ianto replied, breathing heavily, while trying to ignore the swelling in his jeans as it pressed against the handle of the cupboard. 'But I'm not going to tell you where I'm going, or what I'm doing. I will only tell you that I'm going into Cardiff, and that's it.'

'Alright then, I won't ask anymore, but as we're here where have you hidden the Hobnobs this time?'

The little shop Ianto was headed for was in one of the older arcades off Queen Street. He found the shop owner rather strange, but he'd found what Ianto was after easily.

'This is an original,' Bilis Manger, the shop owner said. 'We don't get these in very often but I saw it at a garage sale a couple of weeks back. It must be fate that you wanted one now. Some things are just meant to be, I suppose.' He wrapped up the parcel in old fashioned brown paper and string. Ianto picked up a couple of other things as well that he knew Jack would love to have for Christmas. It had been a successful morning so far. Next, he went a few doors down to a small tailor's shop owned by Rocco Colosanto. Rocco had been a friend of Ianto's father; they'd trained together as tailors. It was Rocco who had spotted the item that Ianto now had in his bag.

'Ah, you got it I see. He'll be pleased with that and he'll also be pleased with those trousers if I know anything about the Captain. They fit you like a glove.' Ianto turned back and forth in the new suit that Rocco had made for him. Along with coffee, suits were one of his few indulgences, and this one was beautiful, dark grey with the thinnest of pin stripes running through it.

'It's beautiful Rocco, as always. And it fits me like a second skin. We've got open evening coming up at school soon so I think I'll wear it then.' He paid over a not insubstantial amount of money and continued his shopping.

An hour later he'd bought food to cook for dinner and flowers for Gwen. They were going there for dinner Sunday night and Rhys was cooking. Gwen had warned them to make sure that they ate well on Saturday because her husband was not the best cook in the world. 'If you're lucky you might get beans a la Rhys, which is his speciality,' she'd said.

It had just started to rain when he got to the car and put his purchases in the boot. It had been a lovely start to September; this was the first rain they'd had for a few weeks. Ianto sighed as it would mean that they'd be stuck indoors if it continued. He'd suggested that they might get a conservatory but Jack had said that they wouldn't be able to get the privacy that they'd had before.

'Not exactly private when Gwen caught us!' Ianto had reminded him.

'Oh yeah,' Jack had replied smirking. 'Can you imagine all the lead piping jokes that we'd have to face?' In the end they'd agreed that they would get a pool put in instead, although Ianto had been disappointed that they wouldn't have an excuse to join in with their immediate neighbours, who already had a pool.

Jack was on the doorstep waiting for him when he got home. He was practically hopping from one foot to another in excitement.

'Are you expecting something, Jack?' he said as he began to unload the boot.

'Just thought I'd tell you that I'd made lunch and I'd help you in with your shopping. Oh, you've bought a new suit. I hope you'll be modelling that later. A Colosanto I assume. And can I help you with that one?' he asked, reaching for the bag with the brown paper parcel.

'No that's a surprise for later. Lunch first, as I need a coffee, and then I'll show you my new suit.'

Ianto kept Jack on tenterhooks for another hour, teasing him with what the brown paper parcel might contain. He didn't even allow Jack to touch it. Finally, they went into the bedroom. Ianto unwrapped his suit and hung it on the wardrobe door.

'Looks good,' Jack agreed. 'And I do love you in a three piece. Now, can I have my parcel please?' Ianto threw the package to Jack who tore into it like a child at Christmas. The air force blue showed through immediately and Jack's face lit up.

'Oh Ianto, you found one,' he said bouncing on the bed. 'Bloody hell, it's an original 1940s coat as well, not a reproduction. How on earth did you manage it?' He stood up and shook out the RAF greatcoat.

'Are you going to put it on then?' Ianto asked.

'Give me a minute. I need to make sure I'm wearing it exactly how you like it.' Jack went out of the room leaving Ianto sat on the bed. A few minutes later he returned. Ianto's heart skipped a beat as he noticed that Jack's legs were bare below the hem of the coat. He then noticed the bare patch of skin at the neck. Jack took up a position between his knees.

'I know how much you love me in this coat,' he said. Ianto looked up and began to undo the buttons slowly, revealing that Jack was only wearing his coat. He smiled broadly. In a matter of seconds Ianto had stood up, turned them around and pushed Jack back on the bed, still wearing the coat, and the smile. A minute later and Ianto was naked too.

'Well, are you just going to stand there,' Jack asked.

'No, I'm going to ride you into oblivion, Jack Harkness.' He reached into the drawer and took out the lube. It had been a while since he'd taken up this position; he had to admit that he loved having Jack come apart beneath him especially dressed as he was.

'Wow,' Jack said sometime later, still struggling to get his breath. 'You really do love this coat!'

At virtually the same moment, Gwen and Rhys were in the kitchen of their new house. 'Are you sure that sausage, jacket potato and beans are what you want to cook,' Gwen said as Rhys revealed the contents of his shopping bag.

'Look, we've got this new house, and I want to use the barbeque. Everyone else has done outdoor cooking this summer and now I can.'

'But beans!' Gwen said.

'I like beans, and we all know that Jack and Ianto like a sausage!' Gwen giggled.

'I got King Edward's,' Rhys continued. 'I wasn't sure what were best to bake but these looked big enough. We transport these. Can you imagine it? A whole 56 tonner filled with spuds. Now, I like my spuds but even so.' He stopped as Gwen was looking at him.

'What? Have I got the wrong ones? You know I know nothing about cooking but the woman in the supermarket said that these would be alright.'

'You know how there are some conversations that you want to have somewhere special …..' she began.

'What? There's only the two of us here. You can say what you want. No one's listening.' She looked down, rubbed a hand across her stomach and then looked up at him, smiling.

'No,' he said, reality dawning in his mind. 'You're not are you?' She nodded. 'I bloody am. We're going to have a baby.' Rhys picked her up and swung her around the kitchen.

'I'm going to be a dad. When? D'you know?'

'I'm not entirely sure. I haven't been to the doctor's yet but I've done two tests and they both say that I'm pregnant. It's going to mean a few changes but at least we've got the house with the garden now.'

'And for a bargain price! Right, sit down love and rest your feet. I'll make us a cup of tea. You've got to look after yourself now. We'll have to start thinking about names.' He picked up a stray potato. 'I know we can name him after the King,' he said.

'Elvis?' Gwen questioned.

'No, Edward!' Gwen laughed and put her arms around him. 'I do love you Rhys Williams, and this baby is going to have the best dad in the world.'

'Come on, Jack. We need to get going. Gwen and Rhys are expecting us at five and Rhys is firing up his new barbeque. I've got the flowers. Have you got the wine?'

'Yes, I've got the Champagne but Gwen won't be able to drink it. I'm looking forward to seeing their new house. I hope the rain keeps off. It's supposed to be fine tonight.'

'It's lovely,' Ianto said when they pulled up in front of the house about 45 minutes later. Gwen greeted them at the door. 'Champagne – very nice,' she said. 'I might allow myself a small glass. Oh and these flowers are gorgeous. You didn't get these at the garage on the way then. Rhys is out in the garden getting the barbeque going.'

'I'll go out and help him,' Jack said. 'I hope he's wearing an appropriate apron!'

'I'll show you the rest of the house,' Gwen continued to Ianto. They went off upstairs. 'This is going to be the nursery.'

'Have you told him yet?' Ianto asked.

'Yes, yesterday. I said he could tell you both during dinner so look surprised.'

'I've warned Jack to keep his mouth shut!'

Jack found Rhys in the garden. There was patio area just outside the French doors from the living room. He stepped over the threshold onto the decking. Rhys looked up and warned, 'watch your footing, it's a bit slippery.' But it was too late. Jack felt his foot go from under him. He tried to remain upright, throwing his arms out to catch something, but fell forward straight into the muddy flower bed. Rhys rushed over.

'Bloody hell, are you alright?' Jack sat feeling the wet seep into his trousers. He was glad he'd decided not to wear his new coat. His hands and knees were covered with mud. His chin had scraped over a rose bush, and he could feel blood beginning to drip.

'Get me out of this,' he shouted to Rhys who grabbed his hand and pulled. 'I've some sweat pants and t-shirts that should fit you upstairs. Come on. I'll take you up and show you where the bathroom. I'll get the clothes.' Gwen and Ianto were in the main bedroom when Rhys came in.

'Jack's had a little accident. You know that decking is a bit slippery. Well, he's covered in mud from head to toe. I said I'd get him something to wear.' Ianto grinned. 'He won't like them.'

Jack did not look comfortable sitting on the sofa wearing the clothes a few minutes later. 'Will it take long to wash them? I mean, come on, track suit bottoms are not a good look.'

'Oh shut up, Jack,' Gwen told him taking the seat between them. 'Look, we're all together and safe. After what happened at Splott things could have been very different.'

'Yes, we were all lucky then, and we've got to take care of you in your condition.' Ianto rolled his eyes knowing what was coming next.

'What does that mean?' Rhys asked angrily

'You promised,' Gwen hissed at Jack.

'He knows doesn't he? You told him before you told me!' Rhys was indignant.

'He just happened to be there when I found out,' she tried to explain.

'Last to know. Last to bloody know,' Rhys railed, storming towards the garden. Gwen got up to follow him.

'Well, that went swimmingly,' Ianto said. 'Perhaps we should give them a bit of time.' He sat thinking for a moment. 'You know when the explosion happened and you were covered in rubble, were you awake through it all or did you just black out?'

'Yes, I was awake. I could feel the heat all around me. I wasn't sure if I was ever going to see you again. It wasn't my best day ever.'

'Shit!' Ianto replied. 'That's a few times you've nearly died, Jack. D'you ever think that your luck is going to run out. Sometimes, it's really hard loving you. I worry all the time you know.'

Jack turned and smiled at him. 'D'you think those two are going to argue all night?'

'I don't know; it's possible.' He looked at Jack eyes wide with hope. 'Perhaps, with your track record, we should make the most of things.'

'Yeah, I s'pose,' Jack said wondering what was going through his partner's mind. There was definitely something going on behind those eyes.

'Like right now?'

'Ianto, I swear you'd get randy even if the world was ending!'

'The world's always ending, Jack. And I really have missed that coat.' Ianto grinned, almost shyly at the man at the other end of the sofa.

'Rhys, Ianto and I are going to get off and leave you and Gwen to it,' Jack yelled.

'No!' Rhys replied, coming into the room. 'Take no notice of me. I just lost it for a minute. Anyway, the beans are almost done.'

'The beans are almost done,' Jack told Ianto.

The Welshman grimaced. 'Bloody beans!'


	107. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88 – Pigeons come home to roost**

Thankfully, there were no beans when they got home and they took advantage of the fact to love each other, not caring if the world was ending after all. Lying in each other's arms they had no idea that the past was about to catch up with one of them and threaten to destroy their supposedly ironclad world.

Monday morning seemed like any other Monday when they arrived at work. Other than the new mobile classrooms, everything looked the same. The pupils arrived as they always did, some straggling in as usual a few minutes behind the others. Jack was there to sweep them up as he was every morning. He was looking forward to the evening when they were holding a meeting for the new pupils and parents from Splott. Jack loved a challenge, and there was no doubt that these pupils were going to be one. How much of challenge began to be obvious at break.

'Jack,' Aidan said, when he came into the head's office. 'Idris has just reported that there are a group of about a dozen kids outside the main gates. He says that they're shouting through the railings. Some of the younger kids have reported that there's been some abusive language. Aaron and Daz are out there with a few other prefects keeping an eye on things.'

'Okay, I'll come out now and have a word with them. It's unusual for us to have any problems. Do we know any of the faces?'

'No, we don't think that they're any of ours. I'm just worried that they could be from Splott. We know that some of them have reputations from hell. I'll come out with you.'

They walked across the front yard to the entrance gate. On the other side were about ten kids, most of whom were years 10 and 11. As they neared Jack and Aidan could hear that the kids were chanting and pointing their hands as if they were fans in a football crowd, but their message seemed to be one of warning rather than support.

'WE ARE COMING, WE ARE COMING, WE ARE COMING, TOMORROW'

'I think that we can work out what they are trying to tell us,' Aidan said looking at the teenagers outside the gate. 'What d'you want to do?'

'I'll talk to them. I'd better start as we mean to go on. We've got to integrate these kids, whether they want it or not.'

'Hey, queer,' one of them shouted towards Daz. 'I know you. You play rugby don't you?'

Aaron stopped Daz answering. 'Let the Captain deal with it. They're gonna be inside the gates tomorrow, not out there, and they're not worth getting into trouble for. You know that. The one who shouted is that pillock we met at the rugby trials for the county in April. You remember him; he called himself 'headcase' and you called him 'dickhead' instead. I don't think he liked you very much!' They watched as Jack went through the gate.

'Right, boys, it's good to see you've come to find out about where you're going to be attending. It's tomorrow at 8.50 that we want to see you, although I hope you and your parents will be here tonight as well. You can find out about us and we can find out about you. You'll find everyone wants to help you do your best.' Jack knew that he was sounding rather pompous but these sorts of kids needed to be dealt with one by one and not in a group. They had to show each of them that they could achieve something if they were willing to co-operate. Jack had worked with some tough kids in his time, those who'd been thrown out from other schools, and he was proud that there were very few he'd failed with. He looked as they nudged each other until one stepped forward from the crowd.

'So who are you then?' he asked.

'My name's Jack Harkness. You'll hear some of the kids call me Captain. I'm the head teacher here. And just to make things clear we don't allow any homophobic language to be used in this building, so what you shouted out just now is unacceptable.' Again there were a few nudges and giggles. Then they started to walk away. 'We'll see you tomorrow, Sir,' a few muttered. Jack watched them go. He knew that it was going to be difficult and he doubted if any of their parents would turn up for the meeting that night.

'How much trouble do you think that they're going to be?' Ianto asked later on. 'We've got nearly 60 of them coming. If they're all like those we saw this morning then they are going to make an impact. We haven't even got much information on each of them.'

'Perhaps that's better,' Jack said hopefully. 'We'll just be able to take them as they are and find out what they're like. Tonight I'm going to emphasise that this is a new start for all of them.'

'Well, David is looking forward to coming with his friend Billy. Rhi is coming tonight with both of them as Johnny is working and Billy's mum has three other kids so she's looking after them.'

In the end about half the parents and children turned up that evening to be shown around the school and talk to the teachers. The general view seemed to be that they were pleased to get away from Splott. Jack had only seen one of the kids who'd been there that morning. It didn't surprise him that some parents didn't bother to attend the meeting. He expected that it would be the same in other high schools across Cardiff. A parent asked to speak to him.

'Mr Harkness, my name is Mary Jones. My son is Eugene over there. He's in year 9 and has taken a lot of stick because of his name. He's named for his grandfather you see. He's been bullied at Splott and it's made him very quiet but sometimes he just explodes because he can't take it anymore. He's been excluded because he threw a chair at another pupil. Really he just wants to be left alone with his computer. He's never made any friends at Splott and we do worry about him. He loves science fiction and reading as well. He could tell you anything you ever wanted to know about the Avengers.' Jack looked over at Eugene who was trying to hide himself in a corner. His eyes looked warily over thick rimmed glasses.

'Don't worry, Mrs Jones. Eugene will find a place here. We have an excellent ICT department led by Mr Delaware over there. I'll have a word. Perhaps we could get him into the ICT and film clubs. We've a few kids who might be described by some as geeks. I pride myself on being a bit of a geek myself.' Jack was rewarded with a wide smile.

'Thank you, Mr Harkness. I'm so pleased that Eugene will get a chance in a school like this. He's a bright lad but never wanted anyone to know in that place in case they made him do their homework, so he used to act as if he wasn't able to do anything. He'd rather they called him thick than a swot.' She gestured to her son who looked both ways and then came over.

'I've had a word with Mr Harkness. He says you'll be able to do your computer stuff here.' As she spoke Johnny Smith strode over. 'Is this Eugene?' The boy nodded shyly. Johnny put out his hand. 'I'm Mr Smith; I'm going to be your form tutor, Eugene.'

The boy looked him up and down. 'You're wearing a bow tie,' he said.

'Well, bow ties are cool I'll have you know, young man. I look forward to introducing you to my collection of hats from tomorrow. I think you'd suit a fez.' The boy smiled and looked at his mum. These were the moments Jack loved. He couldn't imagine that Eugene had found much reason to smile in the past and now there was a twinkle in those eyes behind the glasses.

Gradually, the parents and pupils left. Jack was in his office sorting things out before they went home. Ianto sat in a chair waiting for him to finish. There was a knock at the door.

'Jack,' Gwen said. 'I've brought someone to see you. This is Tim White, the new assistant caretaker. He started here today on redeployment from Splott. I said that I'd bring him to meet you as he's a bit reticent to come in on his own.

'Come on, Tim. He won't bite, I promise.' Tim White sidled into the room as if he was trying not to bring attention to himself. Jack looked up at the rather dishevelled man in front of him. He went to hold out his hand.

'You, it's you. How can it be you? How can you be here? You ruined my life. I hate you, Blue Forsythe.' With that Tim strode forward and punched Jack so hard that he fell backwards. Ianto just managed to catch him before he hit the floor. Jack rubbed his jaw.

'What the hell,' Gwen said. 'Who's Blue Forsythe? And why would Tim know you? And more to the point why would he punch you?'

'Jack, who is he?' Ianto asked.

'I've no idea but he's obviously someone from my past. I need to know what's going on myself. He seems to get on with you, Gwen. Could you see if you can find him and see what's going on?'

'He'll probably be in the caretaker's office. I'll get up there now and find him. I'd like to know what the hell is going on, Jack.'

'Me too, Gwen.'

She found him cowering in the back of the office. If there had been any room in the stock room she suspected that he would have hidden there instead.

'Tim, its Gwen. It's alright, I've just come to find out what the hell is going on. Why did you hit Jack and why did you call him Blue Forsythe?'

'That's who he was,' Tim said. 'He ruined my life but if I tell you why you'll blame me. They all blamed me. I lost my job and my girlfriend. My family threw me out, all because of him. I ended up on the streets and nearly drank myself to death. They sectioned me more than once. I hated him. He was rich and could have anything he wanted and because of one mistake I lost everything. His brother caught us and told his parents back at the castle.'

'Castle!' Gwen said incredulously.

'Yes, Boeshane Castle in Scotland. I worked for the family as an under gardener. I wasn't very bright you see, but I was good with plants. My uncle had taken me in because my parents were dead. My name was Clem, Clem McDonald. The Forsythe family were rich. His parents were film stars. He had everything. He was so good looking and he could charm the birds off the trees. I knew his reputation. He was sixteen then. It was rumoured that he'd already got some girl pregnant and the girl had been taken away so he couldn't see her. He went off the rails I suppose you'd call it. I know I was older, and I was in the wrong, but he wouldn't stop. He kept asking, touching me, kissing me, making me want him. I'd never known anything like it. So I let him. I'm not saying what. Not to you. But we were caught by his brother, the one in the wheelchair. I was sacked and he did nothing to protect me. My whole life has been a disaster because of him. I can't stay here. He'll sack me anyway.'

'Clem? It's alright, Jack's not like that. I'm going to assume that you're telling the truth but whoever he was then he's different now. He's a good guy. He runs this school and everybody loves him. He helps people.' She tried to push to the back of her mind that Jack could be very persuasive as well. After all Ianto had been a straight man in a relationship with a woman before he'd met Jack. She knew how charming he could be. No doubt he would have been a handsome teenager. She also knew that what Clem had done with Jack was illegal then and that Clem being the oldest would be deemed to be the lead in the relationship. She should condemn Clem but she couldn't find it in her heart to do so.

'Look, Clem, I'll talk to Jack. You go home and Jack will sort out the alarms and things. Come back tomorrow and you can talk to him. I'll be there as well but you won't lose your job, I promise.'

'That bloke who was with him. Is he queer as well?'

'Ianto is Jack's partner. They've been together a couple of years now and we don't use queer so you need to watch that. Go home, Clem.' She watched him go through the door to the car park and then went back to Jack's office.

The bruise was already beginning to show on Jack's jaw. They were both waiting in silence. She could tell that they'd had words.

'So did you get an explanation then?' Ianto asked.

'Yes, Jack, do you want Ianto to hear this as well?'

'What? Yes. I've no secrets from Ianto,' Jack said.

'I assume that he knows your real name then. You could have told me. I know you had some connections in Scotland when you got married but you never did explain everything.'

'There was no need, Gwen. Blue Forsythe is from a different time. I left that life behind a long time ago. I'm a different person now. So why did he hit me?'

'His name isn't Tim White, its Clem McDonald. He used to work as a gardener on your parents estate. I know you own a hotel called Boeshane Castle but I didn't realise that it was actually a castle.' Ianto looked at Jack's face. He'd gone white as a sheet.

'Jack, what is it?' he asked.

'Clem McDonald. I didn't even know what had happened to him. You remember I told you about Gray finding me with someone ….'

'That was him! That was who you screwed in the potting shed,' Ianto said. He couldn't believe that Jack would have had anything to do with the unkempt specimen he had seen.

'He was different then, handsome even.' Gwen's mouth was open in shock. 'He lost everything,' she said. 'You didn't even know what had happened to him. He's an alcoholic and he's been in and out of institutions ever since.'

'He was older than Jack. He must have known what he was doing,' Ianto said. He turned to look at his partner.

'I wore him down, Ianto. You should know more than anyone that I can do that. I knew that he wasn't gay but I made him do as I asked. I had the power. I threatened to get him sacked. I touched him and rubbed against him. I got him so that he didn't know if he was coming or going. After they took Lucia and the baby away I went a bit mad. No one was safe. He was just another casualty. I took who and what I wanted, and never looked back!'

'Shit,' Ianto said. 'I need a bit of time. I'm going to the car. I thought I'd heard all your secrets Jack, but I guess there's more.'

'I'm sorry, Ianto. It was a long time ago. I was a shallow, callous youth until I was sent away to school. Until then that's all there was.'

'That's all you thought there was Jack, but I know better. I'll be outside. Gwen, are you coming?'

'Jack, you won't sack Clem will you? I promised him.'

'Of course not, Gwen but I'll need to talk to him. Perhaps you could be there as he seems to trust you. Just give me a few minutes to close up.'

Ianto and Gwen said nothing as they walked to the cars. Gwen kissed Ianto's cheek. 'Call me if you want to talk or I'll see you tomorrow. That can't have been easy for you to hear.'

In his office Jack sat with his head in his hands. Tomorrow he would have to deal with Clem and the new children, but tonight he'd have to face Ianto's disappointment, and that was far, far worse.


	108. Chapter 89

**Notes: Night and day after revelations. The new children arrive at Torchwood.**

**Chapter 89 - Connections**

The journey home was silent. Both men were occupied with a myriad of thoughts they found hard to pin down. For Jack this was a reminder of everything he'd tried to leave behind. It didn't matter that he'd been young; it didn't matter that he'd been hurting himself, as well as others. Whatever excuses there were didn't matter. There were still moments that he felt nothing but shame for what he'd done, and for how he'd used people. His hands gripped the wheel as he drove past Llandough and through Dinas Powis. He tried not to think about that day but he couldn't do anything else. He knew that his actions must have had consequences, after all Alice had been one of them, but seeing Clem like that, his life completely destroyed by one of Jack's whims, another of his attempts to get his parents attention, had revealed just what could happen. Jack couldn't help but think of the others and there had been others. Even when they'd sent him away to school he'd tried to seduce one of the teachers. Luckily for him the man had talked to him and allowed Jack to talk back. He'd saved Jack all that time ago and turned his life around. Archie Campbell, history master, he wondered what had happened to the little man who had somehow found the good in the bad boy and given him something to strive for.

Ianto sat with his hands in his lap through the journey. He watched the buildings go by on each side. Most days he and Jack talked about what had happened at school during this time so they wouldn't spend their whole night together discussing work. Today he stared straight ahead, not knowing really what to say. He had to admit that finding out about Clem had shocked him. He understood about the need to act out to get people's attention. Ianto had blamed his own father for pushing him to hard, literally when he fell off the swing and broke his leg, but Ianto had shoplifted for the same reason; he wanted to be noticed by his father. Nothing he did was ever good enough, especially after his mother had died. He remembered getting his GCSE results, 3As, 3Bs and 2Cs. All his father had said was that the Cs were disappointing. He remembered shouting at him after he'd been brought home by the police.

'Well, what did you expect as I'm such a disappointment to you? I get decent results that will take me to do 'A' levels and all you can do is mention the C grades.'

But what Jack had done had changed someone's whole life. The man had so many secrets and now Ianto guessed that he was going to find out some more. He knew that all this wouldn't change his feelings for Jack. He had no real right to be disappointed in the actions of a teenaged boy. He knew that Jack would feel bad enough about Clem on his own. Ianto would try to say that Jack should forgive himself. He'd listen, and at the end of listening he would hug the man he loved more than life itself. And then tomorrow they would try to help Clem and all the children from Splott High School who needed them. If you didn't make mistakes how could you learn from them?

'Coffee?' Ianto said when they arrived home. Jack was hugging Myfanwy as she waggled her tail in greeting. He got up to let her out into the garden and watched her running around.

'Yes, please,' he replied. Ianto made the coffee and found the Hobnobs. He put both on the kitchen table and went to stand behind Jack. He placed his head on Jack's shoulder and put his arms around his waist. 'I love you,' he said simply. He felt his partner relax slightly.

'I love you too,' Jack said. 'And I'm sorry you had to be exposed to more of my lurid past.'

'You don't need to apologise to me, Jack. This doesn't hurt me. I've no right to pass judgement on something you did so many years ago. I feel sorry for Clem, although he was older than you and should have known better. I don't think that he's totally innocent no matter what you say. What happened to him was awful, and perhaps you should have stopped him being sacked, or been bothered enough to find out what had happened to him.' Jack turned around in his arms and faced him.

'There were others,' he said quietly. 'Men who were older than me, who I offered myself to, or who I took, as well as boys my own age. Clem wasn't the final straw for my parents. They'd invited some friends from the business. My father was directing this big Hollywood blockbuster and the cast came to Boeshane. I ended up in bed with the star. If it had got out it would have destroyed his career but I didn't care. They sent me away after that to do my sixth form in boarding school.'

Ianto couldn't resist. 'What happened to the actor?'

'Oh, he became one of the biggest stars in Hollywood for a while.' Ianto sighed. He wasn't going to ask who the actor was because he knew he'd never be able to watch him again. Instead he said, 'Come on drink your coffee before it gets cold.' Jack saw the Hobnobs and smiled. 'You're too good to me, Ianto Jones.'

'True,' Ianto replied. 'But then you are making dinner.'

That night Ianto took Jack into his arms. He knew that his partner was thinking about his past. Ianto didn't want him to do that. He wanted Jack to know that he loved him.

'Cariad,' he whispered. The other man looked up. Ianto could see that his eyes were wet. He leant down and brushed their lips together. Gradually the kiss intensified, becoming warm and wet. Jack was still not like himself. He was tentative. There was no battle of tongues and no wondering hands. Jack was letting Ianto take the lead. Sometimes, when there'd been a problem between them their lovemaking was more questioning. Despite the fact that they knew each other inside and out, there was an element of re-discovery about what they did, reconnecting their bodies and minds to exclude everything else. It allowed them both to get lost in their own little world where nothing could get in. Ianto pulled himself up the bed as Jack kissed his chest and licked at his nipples. He knew what he wanted. He felt like he had to show Jack that the trust and honesty between them had not diminished. He lay back with his knees apart offering himself to Jack, only nodding when the older man looked at him. There was no rush, no hurry; both wanted the sensations to last as long as possible. Jack pushed in slowly until Ianto was full of the man and they were part of each other once more.

'Move please, Jack,' Ianto breathed, looking at the beautiful face of the man above him as his eyes adjusted to the darkness. Jack did as he was told and bent down to catch Ianto in a kiss. There was no sense of urgency, no hurrying to a conclusion, as each of them committed themselves to each other again. Ianto felt the orgasm coming like a wave over the sea. It was like being on the edge of something and he wanted to stay there as long as he could, before the wave tipped over. Jack whispered, 'I love you,' into Ianto's neck as he kissed and sucked at that point along the younger man's collarbone. Then he reared up and Ianto knew that he couldn't hold back the wave any longer. It crashed over him, sweeping him along until both men relaxed and came back into the room. Jack fell onto him, not wanting to separate yet. Ianto kissed the top of his head. 'Wow,' he said. It was all he could manage at that moment. He reached over and found the t-shirt he usually wore in bed.

'Need to clean up a bit Jack, or we'll wake up sticky.' Jack murmured something about not caring but then rolled over, finally pulling out of Ianto, who cleaned up as best he could. They turned on their sides and Ianto wrapped himself around Jack, wanting him to feel safe and loved. He could feel the other man drifting off now. 'Nos dda, cariad,' he whispered and followed his lover into a deep sleep.

The next day Ianto gave Jack a hug before they set off. 'Deep breath,' he said. 'Time to be Captain Jack Harkness, the head teacher. Today's going to be a tough day for us all, I suspect.'

Clem was in early that morning. Gwen had asked if she could be in the meeting. Jack didn't really want her there; he didn't want her to know any more about his past than she already did.

'But I know what happened between you and Clem, Jack. I know you weren't entirely to blame and I don't really want to hear about the details. I just said I'd be there when you agreed that Clem could keep his job. I think he just wants a witness so you can't go back on it.'

'Alright, Gwen; I have another job for you as well. I want to make sure that we immediately react to any incidents involving the new students. Aidan has enough on his plate with the kids we have already. I know you wanted to increase your pastoral involvement, and your background in law enforcement will help. I'd like you to act as a central point for any problems we have. I'll need you to liaise with the LEA and parents. I've freed you up for a couple of days and I've re-jigged your timetable a bit, and given one of your year 7 and 8 classes to the teachers from Splott. I'd also like you to liaise with them and Jenny. They'll know more about these kids. I hope this isn't too much for you.'

'No, Jack, I want to get into the pastoral work and this will be a good place to start. I'll be out there when they arrive and available to check that they're alright and in the right classes. I can also remove anyone if necessary.'

Gwen hadn't arrived when there was a knock at his office door the next morning. Clem came in quietly. 'Thanks for coming in, Mr McDonald,' Jack said. He'd decided to remain sat behind his desk, both to keep his position as head and to give Clem the benefit of some distance. He knew that it wasn't easy for the man to do this.

Clem stood for a moment not sure what to do. He'd expected Gwen to be there and he looked around as if trying to see if she was hiding somewhere. 'If you'd like Gwen to be here we can wait until she arrives. I'm a bit early this morning and traffic is a bit slow. Please Clem, sit down and we can talk.'

Jack watched as the other man took a seat. He sat on the edge ready to make a quick getaway if necessary. His hands were clasped together to stop them shaking.

'Firstly, I just want to assure you that your job is safe. In fact you're probably going to be very valuable to us. You and the teachers coming from Splott will know the kids better than us to begin with. We have very little information on them at all.' Clem finally looked up and nodded.

'I've no intention of talking about what happened in our past, unless you want to. I will say that I am truly sorry that my careless and cruel behaviour caused you so much pain, but I can't change that, I can only try to improve things now. I hope working here will give you some piece of mind. My staff are the best, from the cleaners up. I want you to be happy here.'

'I'm sorry I hit you,' Clem said. 'I shouldn't have done that. I'm not a violent man.'

'No, I didn't think you were. I know it must have been a shock for you.'

'You're going to need to watch those kids from Splott though. Some of them are trouble, real trouble. I don't know who you've got coming here but there were drugs in that place, and a lot of bullying and intimidation.' He paused for a second or two. 'Do they know what caused the fire yet? That place was a death trap in my opinion. They were supposed to have fixed the electrics but I didn't see anyone over the summer.'

Before Jack had chance to ask anymore there was a noise and Gwen appeared at the door. 'Sorry I'm a bit late. The traffic was awful.' She saw Clem sitting in front of the desk. 'Is everything alright?'

Clem got up. 'Yes, we've talked. Thanks for coming, Mrs Williams. I need to get off now and check the site.'

'Thanks Clem, and I mean it. Gwen is in charge of looking after the new pupils so any help you can give her would be appreciated.'

Gwen watched the caretaker leave and sat in the seat he'd vacated. 'Thanks, Jack. I guess that can't have been easy. I've got all the form lists and we're going to get the form captains to meet the new ones in the hall and the take them back to their rooms. I'm going to ring the LEA later and see if I can find out anything from Frobisher about these kids. D'you want me to mention the funding as well?'

'No, leave the funding to me. Clem said something about Splott which I'd like to investigate. It ties in with what Andrew told me. I want to make sure that I have evidence before I do anything.'

Jack watched the new students arrive on the specially organised bus service. He doubted that they'd all make it that day. Some looked excited, some scared, and others simply bored. He knew they'd probably have at least a day's grace before the trouble happened. First they'd judge the school's weaknesses. They'd look for the out of the way places to smoke. They'd work out which kids could be intimidated most easily. They'd test the teachers to see which had less control than others. It wouldn't take them long; it never did. He knew that from his own experience. Jack remembered how he'd got half of his class to pretend to faint when they'd had a new teacher. He hadn't known what to do and had run out of the room to get help. By the time he'd returned with the rather formidable head of PE, every child was sat at their desk as if nothing had happened. That teacher hadn't lasted much longer. Jack had found his weakness and exploited it. He'd practically offered himself on a plate. One kiss and the science teacher had left. Just another person Jack had hurt along the way. He wondered if any of the students making their way to the hall would do the same.

Gwen reported that all the pupils who'd arrived had successfully been taken to their new forms and given timetables. 'I'll ring the authority later on and see what I can find out.'

As Jack expected the day went quietly. He walked around at break and lunch time. There were a few wisps of smoke in places but he walked slowly enough for the students to put them away. He noted descriptions of those involved for future reference. He thought about how the pupils themselves would feel about being in different uniforms which made them stand out from the rest. David smiled at him as he passed. Jack wondered if he'd admit that Ianto was his uncle, and Jack his uncle's partner. Probably not, if he guessed right.

Gwen was pleased that the day had gone well. She wanted to get this right as Jack had given her a lot of responsibility. She picked up the phone.

'Education department,' the voice on the end of the phone said.

'Hello, my name is Gwen Cooper-Williams. I'm a teacher at Torchwood High. I'd like to speak to Mr Frobisher please.' Lois knew that John Frobisher was in with Brian Green and his PA Bridget.

'Can I take a message please? I'm afraid that Mr Frobisher is in a meeting and cannot be disturbed.' Gwen sighed. 'Look, I need to get more information on the students we've received from Splott. We've nothing about their pastoral or academic records so far. I know there must be something. I don't understand what the problem is. Other schools have had information. I've spoken to a few this afternoon.'

Lois pressed a few keys on the computer. She found the records of the pupils allocated to Torchwood. 'Is the head there Jack Harkness?' she asked.

'Yes, he is. Why?' Gwen replied.

Lois looked around. 'Look, I have some information he might find useful. I can't send it by e-mail. There'll be a record. There's something going on with Torchwood High and the kids they've been given. I'll meet you tomorrow. D'you know Cosmeston Lakes? There's a café there. I'll meet you there at 4.30 if you can.' It would be tight but Gwen knew she could make it. She would find out what this woman had to say before involving Jack.

'Tomorrow at 4.30 then,' she confirmed.


	109. Chapter 90

**Notes: More machinations as it becomes clear that there is some sort of conspiracy.** **A/N Sorry this has taken so long. I've been back to work and it's been busy and I'm knackered.**

Chapter 90 – The Plot Thickens

Gwen had found out more about their new intake after talking to a couple of the staff from Splott. The news was not good.

'It's as if they went through the worst of each year, picked them out and sent them to you,' Zoe Heriot said. She'd joined the science department and after a couple of days had been singing the school's praises, although she'd been sad to learn that Ianto was taken.

'Yes, you're right now I come to think about it. You've got Harrison Chase, Jeremy Baines and John Lumic in year eleven. The worst thing about a lot of these kids is that they aren't without brains, but they use their intelligence to taunt others. We've tried to catch them so many times. Baines has a protection racket. Watch him because he likes to get the younger kids involved. Harrison is mainly muscle, but he picks on any weakness. He was excluded from his last school for threatening a member of staff who was black and gay, allowing him to display his racism and homophobia in one go. John Lumic is really clever. He worries me the most.' The other teacher who'd joined them was Ben Jackson. He'd come out of the services to become a teacher encouraged by yet another government initiative. He taught geography and some ICT. They continued to go through the names.

'Florence Finnegan looks like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. Her best friend is Maggie Blaine. Watch out for both of them. You should warn male teachers not to be alone in a room with them.' The list went on and on and Gwen got more and more depressed.

At 4.30 she was in the small café at Cosmeston Lakes. It wasn't very busy as the evening was warm and people were in the park, walking dogs, feeding the ducks and playing with their kids. Rhys had insisted on coming with her as he was off that day and bored at home. He thought it might help if there was a witness, and there was a chance of getting food without having to cook it, which was their usual arrangement on his days off. Gwen guessed who Lois was the moment she entered as she looked around nervously. She put up her hand and Lois sat down opposite her.

'Hi, you must be Lois. I'm Gwen, Gwen Cooper and this is my husband, Rhys. Don't mind him he's only here for the pie and chips.'

'Can I get anything for either of you?' Rhys asked cheerfully.

Gwen swept back her fringe nervously. 'I'll have a chip butty,' she said. 'I've got the after school munchies, oh and tea please, love.'

'Coffee please,' Lois said quietly.

'So,' Gwen said. 'You suggested you might have some information for us.'

'I really shouldn't be doing this but …' She pulled some papers out her bag. 'These are the records of the 58 kids you've received. Some just give names, addresses and the basic medical and academic information, but a good proportion of these kids have lots of information recorded. For quite a few Splott is their third school, and their last chance. Some of them have criminal records as well. Others it mentions bullying, intimidation and threatening staff and pupils. One of them, John Lumic, has even been inside for arson. He made some sort of bomb and burnt down his Nan's house and nearly killed her.'

'Jesus,' Gwen said. 'I'm not sure the staff from Splott know that about him.' She flicked through the papers, her eyes widening as she read some of the records.

'Oh, I remember this name from my time on the force. Marie Foster, we picked her up in a local house that was being used as a brothel. She was fourteen then. I felt sorry for her. I thought she'd just got in with the wrong crowd, but looking at this perhaps I was wrong. There's a rather worrying mention about her gathering the younger girls and making friends with them. There's some suspicion that she's finding vulnerable girls to be used in these places. It could be that she's being coerced herself, of course. I need to ring the social worker involved as soon as possible.'

Rhys looked up from his food. 'Looks like you've got your hands full there, love!'

'What I don't understand is why they wouldn't give us the records if they obviously had them,' Gwen said.

'Look, I've only been at the council a few weeks,' Lois said. 'And I know I shouldn't be telling you this. I could get sacked. I really need this job, but some of the councillors don't seem to like your boss. His name is Jack Harkness isn't it? I spoke to him briefly. I work for Brian Green and he's had meetings with an Arnold Dekker and the new head of Children's Services, John Frobisher. They mentioned Mr Harkness and Splott High School in their conversation. I think there were some issues to do with money and repairs at the school. I don't have any evidence, just suspicions for now.' She didn't elaborate on how she'd found out this information.

Gwen sat up and thought for a moment before speaking. She knew how much she was going to be asking of this young council employee. 'Look Lois, I'm not asking you to steal any papers, or put yourself in the firing line, but if any information comes your way it might help. I'm an ex-copper and we have someone who worked at the school who said that many repairs weren't done, and that the fire alarm system was neglected. Four people died in that fire. If there's some sort of corruption in the council people need to know about it. I still have friends in the force if what they've done is criminal. This could be really serious, Lois.

The young woman looked like a rabbit caught in headlights. She glanced around nervously. 'I don't know,' she said. 'Let me think about it. If I hear anything I'll let you know.' She looked around again. 'I've got to go now, alright?'

'This is my number,' Gwen said passing a piece of paper. 'Ring me please, if there's something going on we need to know about. We'd really like to know if they really did deliberately choose the worst kids to send to us. There must be some reason.'

Later that night Jack and Ianto were having dinner with Alice, Jenny and Steven. The relationship between Jack and his daughter was still a bit difficult but they'd come a long way since that initial meeting. Jack had finally contacted Alice after the events with his brother. A near death experience had made him desperate to connect with his own flesh and blood again. Jack had tried to visit his brother in prison but Gray had refused all contact. There'd been many nights full of nightmares; Ianto had soothed away many of those bad dreams. It had taken Alice a while to believe that it hadn't been Jack's decision to abandon her, and that he'd tried to keep in touch. He showed her the few photographs he had of her as a child. He'd kept them all and the frayed edges revealed that he'd looked at them often. He adored Steven and his grandson adored him. Jack and Ianto often took him for 'boys' days out together. As he looked across the table at her now, deep in conversation with Jenny and Ianto about some event that day, he felt an immense surge of pride and love. She was a great mother, and Steven was a great kid, always bright and chatty whenever his grandfather and partner came to visit. Steven got along well with David so they found themselves taking the pair of boys out on trips. Alice had worried when she first started seeing Jenny. The relationship had developed quite quickly but Steven had taken it in his stride. She'd spoken to his teacher at school just in case and there had been some teasing, which was dealt with quickly. After that he'd taken meeting his grandfather and partner in his stride, although he had asked whether he would like boys instead of girls as well. His thoughts were interrupted by Jenny.

'Jack, I'm sorry to raise school issues outside the building but these new kids, some of them are beginning to step out of line. Only little things at the moment but I think there's going to be trouble. My main concern at the moment is Jeremy Baines. I suspect that he's trying to extort money from the younger kids. I noticed him outside one of the boy's toilets today and I think some of the students were handing over money to go in. I've asked Aaron and Chloe to keep an eye on things and speak to the younger kids.'

'I have a feeling that you're right, Jenny,' Jack replied simply. 'Gwen phoned me earlier to say that she'd had some disturnbing information. We can discuss it at the management meeting tomorrow. I'm beginning to suspect that we were deliberately given these particular students from Splott. I know I haven't always been the most popular man at the LEA, and that Dekker and Frobisher had something to do with my brother. I also wouldn't trust Green as far as I could throw him. He's so oleaginous that nothing sticks to him.'

When they got home Ianto spoke to Jack as they got ready for bed. 'D'you think it's a good idea to phone Frobisher?' he asked. 'It could put him on his guard. If there's some sort of cover-up going on at a local level how much will he know? He might be being set up as the fall guy himself by Green, Dekker as well. You know how they operate.'

'I know but I'm not having them destroy my school,' Jack replied angrily. 'Luckily, we're not due to be inspected but if these students put us at risk…..' Jack left his words hanging. Ianto kissed him gently. 'Come on, Jack. If anyone can help these kids it's you and Torchwood. All we need to do is divide and conquer. We can get them one to one and see what we can do. Surely what we offer them will be better than what they've had.' He stroked his hand down his partner's back. 'Come to bed. I fancy a little one to one myself.'

Jack smiled. Ianto always knew how to distract him. He lay back and let Ianto's lips, tongue and teeth work their magic over his neck, throat and down his chest. He loved looking into those blue/grey eyes, feeling his touch, and letting his troubles disappear for a bit, overwhelmed by simple sensation as pleasure took over his senses once more, before both of them slept untroubled by dreams.

After the meeting with Gwen, and having looked down the information about the students, Jack began to plan. They would see each pupil in turn who presented any sort of issue. Aidan went through the outside agencies listed for the pupils and gathered more options. They wanted to protect the school but also help these kids if they were willing to be helped.

Meanwhile, at the City Hall, Lois took a call. She pressed a button. 'Councillor Green, I've someone from London asking to speak to you. He says that he's Allen Shapiro from the Inspection Service. They're coming to inspect the Council and its services next week.'

Green blanched. He tried to control the shaking in his hands and his voice. 'Thank you, Lois. Put him through.' Somehow he managed to keep his voice on an even keel.

'Good morning, Mr Shapiro. Monday to Wednesday next week. Yes, we can be ready. We've nothing to hide in Cardiff. I'm sure that you'll be very impressed with how the Council is run.' Ten minutes later he was on the phone to Arnold Dekker.

'Dekker, we're being inspected. Meet me tonight in the usual place. We need to make sure that our names aren't on anything, and nothing can come back to bite us in the arse.'

Dekker smiled. His face would have frightened small children. 'Everything is sorted, Brian. Document 456 gave us the power to reduce numbers, and the burning of Splott means that all its records have been removed. Our only weal link is Frobisher, and we have enough on him to keep him quiet. It wouldn't do if it got out how much he knew about Gray Forsythe's activities, now would it. Involvement in murder and arson could stick if we try hard enough and figures can be fixed. Have no fear Councillor, I've been planning this for a long time and I will have my revenge.' With that he leaned into the mirror in front of him, his breath condensing on the glass. 'Oh yes, nothing is going to get in the way of my plans. I've waited too many years after you destroyed my career, Jack Harkness. Your brother failed but I won't. Somehow you will suffer, if it's the last thing I do.'


	110. Chapter 91

**Warnings:** **There is also some homophobic language in this chapter. Notes: Jack puts his plan into action to help the pupils from Splott.**

Chapter 91- The Plan – Days One and Two

'So we're decided,' Jack said. 'We begin today with our plan to reach out to these kids and see if we can help them. Today is day one.'

'We may not be able to save them all,' Gwen said. 'We have to face that. I spent the weekend reading through these records and frankly Jack, these kids have so much baggage I'm surprised they've got this far. I've got a list of different social workers to phone. Luckily I know some of them from when I was on the force so I should be able to get through to them reasonably quickly, but you know what their workload is like.'

At briefing that Monday morning Jack explained what they intended to do with the students from Splott. There were murmurs that they were wasting their time, that some of them were beyond hope and Jack did have some sympathy with that view, but he wasn't prepared to give up just like that. He didn't like to fail. Archie hadn't given up with him so he didn't intend to let anyone be failed unless it was absolutely impossible. The first test came at break

'Oi, poofs!' David walked on without acknowledging the name calling. There'd been a bit last week, but he'd ignored it as well. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

'Stop when I'm talking to you.' David turned around to find Jeremy Baines and his cronies stood behind him. Jeremy wasn't very big but his buddies were. David decided to say nothing and stopped Billy speaking as well.

'So is it true then? You two are benders like your Uncle and Harkness. Does he feel you up then Billy Boy, or watch you in the showers. I bet he does. I bet he's just like his uncle.'

'Piss off, Baines,' David said, sounding braver than he felt. The other boy pushed him back. 'Just because your uncle works here don't think that you're safe. You or your little bum pal here.' Others had started to gather round now.

'You can't let him call you that,' one boy said. 'Hit him. So what he's bigger than you. D'you want people to think that it's true?' David really didn't care what people thought but Billy was pushed into Baines by those behind him and started to swing his fist. He was bigger than David and strong for his age. Baines nearly toppled over. That was it. The fists flew between the pair and they ended up on the floor. The noise brought the staff running and pupils began to scatter. Bigger hands pulled the pair apart.

'What the hell is going on here,' Canton Delaware shouted. 'Who started this?'

'He did,' they both shouted. 'Baines, you're in year 11 and you're what, year 7? Not exactly a fair fight.' Aidan had arrived by then. 'My office, the pair of you. The rest of you get outside. David, I'll see you later as I assume you saw everything.' David said nothing.

'I saw it as well, Sir,' Amy Pond said. 'But I couldn't stop them.'

'Come on everyone,' Johnny Smith said moving them on. 'The bell will be going soon.'

Throughout that day there were sporadic incidents. In several classes there was low level disruption, humming was popular, as was breaking wind. A few stink bombs were set off. It was almost as if there was something co-ordinated going on. Graffiti appeared in the boys toilets, mostly about Jack and Ianto. Jack almost laughed when he saw it and wondered whether the position drawn on one wall was possible.

At lunch time a group of older boys appeared at the side gate where deliveries were made. When Jack went over they moved away but he saw that they were talking to Lumic, and the conversation did not look friendly. He wondered if something had been passed through the fence but searching someone might be more trouble than it was worth at this stage. He made a mental note to call his contact with the sniffer dog team. He would warn staff to keep a look out for any suspicious behaviour. At the end of the day the same group were across the road and Lumic, Baines, Chase and gang went off with them.

The next day Harrison Chase squared up to Jenny Johnson. The whole class took a sharp intake of breath when he called her a 'bitch'.

'I assume that you intend to explain in French what you hope to achieve by calling me that. If you intended to hurt me then you are very much mistaken about the effectiveness of what you have said. If you intended to get yourself removed from this room, well that may come, but as I suspect that this was your intention then you will stay and you will learn some basics of French. If you intended to demonstrate your paucity of English language then I can assure you that you have succeeded.' By this stage there were giggles and titters around the room and Chase was left looking around. No-one supported him and he wasn't sure what to do. This was not how it went at Splott. He was used to being shouted at. He understood that. He had no idea what this woman was saying to him, either in French, or as it turned out in English.

'Sit down, Harrison,' Rory Williams said. 'You're just showing yourself up and no-one cares that you think calling people names is funny. It's just sad and pathetic like you.'

Jenny turned away briefly and smiled. This was why she loved working here. She didn't need to shout at anyone when she had students she felt privileged to teach. She would speak to Chase on his own later when he didn't have an audience.

'Maintenant, ouvrir vos livres a la page soixante-cinq.'

Canton Everett Delaware III was enjoying his time in Wales. He'd been at Torchwood a year now and he and his partner had settled down and bought a house. Teaching ICT, rather than just being involved in using the technology, brought all sorts of rewards. He knew that he was lucky to inherit the systems set up by Toshiko Sato. Last year the school website had won a prize for being the best in Wales. Generally, the kids knew that their every move was logged. Occasionally, they managed to get into Facebook or twitter but Canton would get an alert and a message or character would appear on that screen. Later he would check what proxy address they'd used this time. So when the alert went off he pressed the button and was somewhat surprised to find himself looking at an extremely graphic sexual act taking place on his screen. He checked and found that it was a year eight pupil, and one of the new ones at that. He shut down the computer remotely without a message and heard the groan from across the room.

'Charlie Sheen, get over here,' he shouted. Yet again he wondered whether parents thought when they named their children although he supposed his name wasn't exactly usual but … The boy appeared in front of him, grinning.

'You do realise that I monitor all computers and how they are being used, and that I can pull up any screen on my screen here. You were watching pornography in school. You will be banned from all computers for a month and your parents will be informed.'

Canton was surprised when the boy smiled. 'My Dad won't care. He watches that stuff all the time. I just checked his history so I could watch as well. He says that it's natural for normal males to watch this. It shows I'm not queer.' Canton had no doubt that the boy was aiming his barb at him and struggled to swallow the sarcastic comment he wanted to make. If this was the case, and the boy was watching this stuff at home, then he needed to inform Aidan as Child Protection Officer. It never ceased to amaze him that they let just anyone breed.

'Just sit there, Charlie. Frankly, I don't care if your father watches this; you are 12 and shouldn't be. You certainly won't be here.'

There were other incidents over that and the next day. Aaron had seen Baines collecting money several times outside the toilets and reported it back to Gwen. She talked to some of the younger children and they explained how they had to pay to use the loo.

By Tuesday Jack had interviewed several of the Splott pupils. Most had made the right noises. Harrison Chase it turned out liked cars and Jack had an ex pupil who owned a garage as well as providing cars for people; he said that if Chase apologised and kept his nose clean that he could get him some work instead of one of his options. Jack didn't think that Jenny would be sad to lose him.

At the end of Tuesday they noticed the group of young men gathered at the gate again. Jack watched from his office. He could see Canton and Gwen out on duty in the yard but this group stayed across the road. Once again Lumic and Baines went to see them but this time the meeting seemed even less cordial. Jack saw them gesticulating at each other until a big thug pushed Lumic hard enough for him to hit the floor. He picked himself up and brushed himself down seemingly unconcerned. Jack could see that Canton and Gwen were also watching. He had one hand on the phone when the group moved off. He thought he'd give Andy Davidson a ring to see if he knew them. Having the police hanging around at the end of the day out of sight would allow Jack to find out who these boys were, and if Jack should be worried. He heard a noise behind him and turned to find Ianto.

'Problem?' his partner asked. 'Is it that gang who were hanging around yesterday?'

'Yeah, it is. I think I'll ask Andy to take a look at them tomorrow to see if he knows who they are. I'm worried that we may begin to have a drug problem, although they don't seem to be friends with Lumic.'

'Perhaps he owes them money. What if he's being asked to sell stuff here because he owes them? I hate this. There are so many of these kids who are going to be great. Like David they'll get a chance to shine. His friend Billy wrote me a fantastic first piece of homework about suffering. Does it mention that he cares for his granddad in his notes? He has emphysema. Billy is round there every night feeding him and helping to make sure he's alright. He sleeps there so his granddad has someone there overnight. There is a health visitor but Billy seems to do such a lot.'

Jack wanted to hug Ianto. He knew he was thinking about his own mother and how much she had suffered before she died. Ianto didn't talk much about his family but Jack knew that Rhiannon had virtually brought him up. They had a few carers in the school. Ianto had set up a treats club that took them out occasionally and gave them someone to talk to when they needed to sound off. Daz Rees was very much involved with the group and had managed to get quite a few tickets for rugby games and brought a few players to the school.

'I fancy a meal out tonight,' Jack said suddenly. 'Let's go to the Bay and find somewhere.'

'On a school night,' Ianto replied smiling.

'Yeah, let's go mad. It's been a while since we had some time just for us. Unless you've got anything you absolutely need to do tonight.'

Ianto grinned and just touched Jack's arm gently. 'Oh I think I'll be alright, Sir. The headmaster is a bit sweet on me. I'm sure that he'll let me off just for tonight.'

Jack's eyes flashed with mischief and his trousers began to feel a bit tight. 'Does that mean I'm on a promise then?'

'Well, treat me right and you never know,' Ianto replied. 'I'll meet you in the car. Don't be long. I might change my mind.'

Across town Lois was packing up for the evening when John Frobisher arrived. His PA Bridget Spears was with him.

'I didn't know Mr Frobisher was due,' she said sitting back down. 'Will they want me? Mr Green said that I could go home.' Both of them could hear raised voices coming from the other room. Lois could see the worried expression on Bridget's face.

'This could kill him you know. He's given his life for his work. That man, that bloody man. It's all his fault. He got him into this.' Lois wondered who Bridget was talking about. She was trying to hear what was said as well but she was too curious not to ask.

'Who do you mean?'

'I shouldn't say, but with this inspection it's all going to come out. John has been pacing the floor. Anything to do with education is linked to him because he was the council contact in central government. That bastard has set him up. Shapiro came this afternoon and said that he'd found irregularities in accounting and that John's name is on the documents. But it was Green, him and that slime ball Dekker. John only got involved in all this nonsense because Gray Forsythe had information about him that would have destroyed his marriage.' By now Lois was getting confused.

'Who's Gray Forsythe?' she asked.

'Jack Harkness's brother. He's in prison for trying to kill Harkness. He got John involved and Green knew. Both of them blackmailed him and now he's going to carry the can. Green has been syphoning money from school budgets but it looks as if it was John on the paperwork. He'll be ruined; he could end up in prison.'

Lois tried to take all this in. She knew that she had to let Gwen know what she'd found out. She doubted that things would be exposed. Everything would be dealt with quietly but Frobisher would probably be expected to fall on his sword. It would depend on the Inspection team how this was handled.

When he came out Frobisher was ashen. Bridget hurried to keep up with him as they left the office. Lois thought, 'nothing ventured nothing gained' and entered the room.

'Is there anything I can do, Mr Green,' she asked pushing open the door. Green looked no different. He didn't look like a man in trouble.

'If you could just contact Mr Dekker for me and ask him to attend as soon as possible then you can get off. I won't need you.' Lois knew that she only had one chance. Her Dictaphone would record for a few hours. If she could manage to hide it in the room it might pick up some information that could be used. She took a few steps forward and saw some post in the out tray.

'I'll just take these for you shall I, Sir?' she asked. Green barely looked up as she slipped the machine under the pile of papers at the bottom of the tray. She coughed to cover the beep as it began. Tomorrow she would come in early to retrieve it. She felt like a spy in a James Bond movie.

Slightly later that evening, in a restaurant overlooking Cardiff Bay, Jack and Ianto sat sharing a pre-dinner drink. 'To us and to Torchwood,' Ianto said. 'And to promises fulfilled.' Jack leaned over and briefly pressed his lips to the other man's. 'Oh yeah,' he replied.


	111. Chapter 92

**Notes: Lois listens to the tape and gets a visit from Bridget Spears who has some news.**

**Chapter 92 – He was a Good Man**

Ianto lay back with his head on the pillow and Jack's head on his chest. Their breathing was now back to normal and Ianto felt completely sated, warm and at peace. He loved Jack with all his heart and he couldn't imagine ever being without him.

'You're thinking,' Jack said chuckling. 'I can hear you from here.' Ianto tightened his grip on his partner.

'I bet you're thinking just how lucky you are to have me.' Jack looked up at Ianto. He could see his face in the lamp light. They always made love with a light on. Jack said that Ianto was too beautiful to make love to in the dark and Ianto had to agree. There was little better than having Jack straddle him and seeing his face as he came, other than of course, hearing him and feeling him at the same time. He knew that he would never get bored of Jack. Making love could be for comfort, for excitement, or simply for the pure pleasure of it but Jack made every time special. He made Ianto feel like he was immortal and that they would do this forever in life and beyond death. Ianto leant down and kissed the handsome man he shared his life with.

'Sometimes I'm surprised you manage to fit your head through the door,' Ianto replied laughing. 'But you're right I was thinking how lucky I am to have you.' Jack lifted one eyebrow in that quirky way that Ianto could never manage.

'Not as lucky as I am to have you.' He rolled Ianto over until he was lying on top of him, kissing him as he did. They continued kissing until they were both breathless once more. Ianto felt his body responding and wondered about going again. Jack had no such doubts and ground himself against Ianto making the man below him squirm.

'Oh God, Jack, don't stop,' Ianto said breathily. Jack continued to rock against him, rubbing their cocks together as he bit down on the groove between neck and shoulder until he left a mark that would show the next day. Recognising the change in Ianto's breathing, Jack reached up and captured his mouth in a kiss. He plunged his tongue in his lover's mouth just as they both came, spilling stickiness between them, sealing them together for a moment.

'Geez,' Ianto said. 'Twice on a school night. I'm going to feel this in the morning when I try to get out of bed.'

'Hey, I'm ten years older than you,' Jack said rolling off and grabbing the towel he'd left on the floor from earlier. He cleaned them both off.

'Twelve,' Ianto reminded him. He looked at the clock. 'Bloody hell, it's after midnight Jack, and we've got to be up before six. You need your beauty sleep, old man.' They settled down together and fell asleep soon after.

The next morning Lois arrived at her office earlier than usual. She knew that Brian Green wouldn't be in until later because he was going to a feedback meeting with Allen Shapiro, the inspector. This would give her chance to retrieve her Dictaphone and listen to see if it contained any useful information. She pushed open the office door carefully. It was dark inside but she didn't turn on a light. She put her hand under the pile of papers and found what she was looking for. Looking at the face she could see that it had recorded for over two hours. She returned to her desk with a cup of coffee to fortify herself and then pressed the play button. Her mouth fell open more than once and her eyebrows rose higher than she thought physically possible. She had to get this information to Gwen Cooper. It could prove that Green and Dekker were responsible for the fire that destroyed Splott High and killed four people. If they could prove that the lack of repairs caused the accident, both men could be charged with murder. The tape also showed that Green had stolen over £500,000 out of various budgets in Cardiff. Lois didn't know whether to feel sorry for Frobisher or not. It seemed as if he'd only got involved because he couldn't keep his prick in his trousers and was being blackmailed about it.

'That was always his problem,' Bridget Spears said. 'He never could resist a pretty face.'

'Shit, Bridget, I didn't hear you come in. Did you hear what's on the tape?'

'Enough to know that John had been set up by the other two.' She sighed and took a seat next to the wall. 'I first met John over 30 years ago, before you were born. I was on attachment to the Civil Service for six months and just down the corridor from me there he was. You wouldn't think to look at him now but he was a clumsy thing. He kept losing his keys. His boss at the time thought he wouldn't amount to much but I thought that there was something about him. So I kept an eye on him as all the others came and went. And d'you know what John Frobisher did?' Lois shook her head. 'He kept on working. Head down worked hard all his life. We didn't actually work together for another ten years. He asked for me.' Lois couldn't help but notice the wistful look on Bridget's face and the tears in her eyes. She knew that something must have happened. Perhaps it was connected to the inspection. Perhaps Green and Dekker had successfully diverted the blame for the missing money.

Bridget continued. 'We made quite a team, John and I. I'm not saying that he was perfect. You must know that from what you've heard on that tape but he worked hard. He always worked hard.' She stopped and wiped the tears from her eyes. 'He was a good man. I want you to know that.' Lois wondered why it mattered so much. She could see how much in earnest the other woman was. 'John Frobisher was a good man. Because when this all comes out, as it undoubtedly will, they'll talk about the scandal and the deaths but I think that they'll forget all the good he did and how very good he was. I want you to remember him like that. If ever you think of John Frobisher just remember that all this wasn't his fault.'

'Bridget, has something happened? You seem very upset. I think this tape proves that it wasn't Mr Frobisher's idea and that he was being blackmailed.'

'Sadly, it's too late. Shapiro called him yesterday about some irregularities he had found in the finances, and in money provided by central government. He said that there could be criminal charges and that he wanted to meet John this morning to discuss what he'd found. I went to his hotel room earlier. He hadn't even got round to finding somewhere to live in Cardiff yet. I couldn't get any answer and I was worried so I got the maid to open the room. He was in the bath. He'd taken an overdose of pills with a bottle of whisky and sunk down into the water. They don't know if he drowned yet. There were two notes on the bedside table, one for his wife and one for me.' She took out an envelope from her pocket. 'He couldn't face jail you see, or the disgrace. Please, Lois, use that tape to show that he wasn't to blame for all of this. I'm going back to London to see his wife and family, to try to explain if I can.' She got up, touched Lois on the shoulder and walked out of the room.

Lois looked at the Dictaphone. She wondered if it would be enough as she got out her mobile and rang the number Gwen had given her.

Jack was sitting in his office when Gwen came in, phone still in his hand. She saw the shock on his face. 'Jack, what is it? What's happened? I came to tell you that Lois Habiba phoned. She wants to meet me urgently. She wouldn't say anything over the phone. I'm free this afternoon so I said I'd see her at lunch if that's alright.'

Jack put the phone down and looked up at Gwen. 'I tried to contact Frobisher just now. He's dead, Gwen. They found him in his hotel room this morning; he'd killed himself. I don't know what to think. I know that he was involved in everything with my brother but I got the feeling that his heart wasn't really in it. I bet he had something on him. That would be Gray's style to threaten to expose some weakness. Gray didn't like weakness in anyone he dealt with and he exploited information he obtained to get what he wanted. It seems that Green and Dekker haven't turned up for work either and no-one knows where they are. I wouldn't be surprised if they've both left the country. I guess the inspection might have turned up some dirt on them. You'd better meet with Lois. We'll have to turn anything she has over to the authorities. I hope that they think it was worth it. I bet Gray will laugh himself silly when he finds out. Look, phone Lois back and go straight away. I'll sort out your classes this morning. We need to know as soon as possible what she has.'

Gwen nodded still stunned by what Jack had told her, even if she didn't know Frobisher. 'I'll get off now and phone her. We can meet somewhere in the open and listen to what she has.'

They met in Cardiff Bay. Gwen put her headphones on and listened to the tape. She knew that this would have to go to the police immediately. 'That's incredible, Lois. I don't know how you managed to get this but you've done well. I'm going to have to take it to Jack Harkness and then we'll turn it over to the police. Has Green appeared yet this morning?'

'No, he hasn't but Denise Riley turned up and went into his office with Allen Shapiro. There's been press sniffing around as well. Am I going to get into trouble for this?'

'Don't worry. Jack will sort everything out. It's strange but I get the feeling that Dekker has something personal against Jack listening to that tape. Green's obviously just in it for the money. He seems to have been syphoning off funds from several places, not just the education budget. I bet he's left the country by now. Just go back and carry on. We'll contact you later.' Lois nodded and Gwen watched her walk across the Roald Dahl Plass. She looked around and waved. Gwen swallowed hard and put the machine in her bag. This tape was going to blow the situation wide open. It didn't quite prove that Green was responsible for the deaths at Splott but it did show that repairs weren't done which probably contributed. She touched her stomach briefly. It would have been so easy for her to have been caught up in the fire and lost her baby. Green needed to pay for what he'd done and Dekker as well.

There'd been more problems on Day Three of the plan. Florence Finnegan and Maggie Baines had complained that Jenny Johnson had made suggestions of a sexual nature towards them in the changing rooms after swimming practice at lunch time. Jack knew that they were lying. Chloe had told him that Jenny hadn't even gone into the changing rooms. Jack knew that his daughter-in-law no longer went in without another teacher present, despite the fact that Jack was in charge now. It took a lot of the afternoon to get them to admit they'd made it up. Jack excluded them and had made arrangements to meet their parents. The gang had appeared at lunch as well but this time Lumic had stayed away from them. The older boys had told some of the other pupils to tell him that they would be back. So Jack had contacted Andy Davidson to ask him to have a car outside. That would put them off. He hoped to speak to Lumic but in the end he didn't have time because of the fight between a couple of year nines on one of the corridors in the afternoon. With all this he'd hardly had time to deal with the information on the tape. He only got to listen to it at the end of the day when all the pupils had safely left. Ianto, Gwen and Andy joined him to listen to it in his office.

'I need to take this to my superiors,' Andy said. 'I can't deal with this by myself.' Jack had made a copy as they listened to the tape. 'How on earth did you get this? Is Frobisher the one who they found dead this morning?' Jack nodded.

'Someone in Green's office but we'd rather not say for now,' he explained. 'Here, take this away. I've got a lot to do here at the moment. Even if Green and Dekker did set us up with these kids from Splott we've still got to deal with them. Did you recognise any of the gang?'

'To be honest Jack, I didn't get to see them as they put their hoods up when they saw the car. I do know that Lumic has been in bother before so it wouldn't surprise me to know that he was involved in drugs. I'll see what I can find out after I've dealt with this and get back to you tomorrow. It sounds like you've got your hands full.'

Later that evening, Jack and Ianto were eating dinner in their kitchen. Andy had rung them back to tell them that there was an arrest warrant out for Green and Dekker but that neither had been found. It appeared that Green's children had no idea where their parents were. Dekker hadn't been seen at his flat since the day before.

'Tomorrow is Day Four,' Jack said. 'We've got several sets of parents in during the day. We've got to start fighting back with these kids Ianto, and try to deal with this gang.' Ianto smiled and took Jack's hand. 'I know how much Torchwood means to you, Jack. Don't worry; I'm sure that everything will work out. As Scarlett O'Hara would say – tomorrow is another day.'

**Only a few chapters left now. It would be lovely to hear from people still reading this story.**


	112. Chapter 93

.

**Notes: So this is the last chapter. Day 4 and Day 5 are combined in this one – no skipping to the end. There will be an epilogue. There is a tissue warning.**

**Chapter 93 – It was good, yeah.**

Ianto was surprised to find the other half of the bed empty when he turned over the next morning. He ruffled his hair into some sort of shape and padded towards the kitchen in the hope of finding Jack and coffee. He found his partner sitting at the table, seemingly staring out into the garden. As it was still pretty dark the view was obviously not what was holding Jack's attention.

'There you are,' Ianto said, causing Jack to jump. 'Sorry,' he continued and then put his arms around Jack's shoulders. He kissed his neck and smiled as he felt Jack lean back into him and say, 'that's nice. I made coffee. D'you want to shower first?'

Ianto poured some coffee, black with no sugar. For him it was the only way to wake himself up to face the day ahead. 'Jack, we've two showers and one is big enough to fit half the Welsh rugby team.' Jack smirked and said, 'Can I choose which ones?'

Ianto tutted and ignored the suggestion. 'So I think we can both shower at the same time and take your mind off Green, Dekker and the kids for a while.'

Sated and dressed after a mutually beneficial shower they ate breakfast. 'Have you decided what you're going to do?' Ianto asked.

'There's not a lot I can do. Andy's heard the tape and will tell his superiors. I imagine they'll arrest Green and Dekker, if they can find them, although Green might manage to shift the blame onto Frobisher. I expect both of them have skipped the country.'

'It's not a lot really is it?' Ianto said. 'Not to lose everything for.'

'Some people are just naturally corrupt,' Jack said. 'It's like a compulsion. Anyway, I'm going to tackle Lumic today to see if I can find out anything about this gang at our gates. Andy has a few ideas and is going to try to be around at the end of the day. Meanwhile we've got 900 other students to worry about.'

Twenty minutes after he'd sat down in his office Gwen appeared. 'Any news?' she asked. 'I thought Andy might have rung.'

'No, nothing yet,' Jack replied. 'I'm planning to see Lumic at 11.30 this morning. Care to join me?'

'Yeah, I can be there. It'll be interesting to see him again. He hasn't mentioned that he recognises me, which I'm surprised about.'

There was a knock at the door and Jenny Johnson put her head around. 'Sorry am I interrupting?' she asked.

'No, I'm just leaving,' Gwen said.

Jack looked up at his daughter in law. 'Everything alright?' he asked.

'Yeah, Alice is bringing Steven to pick me up tonight. He's at the dentist so she's out early with him. We wondered if you and Ianto fancied having an early dinner with us. You could bring David if Rhiannon says it's okay.' Jack smiled. He loved spending time with his grandson and nephew.

'Great idea. I'll let Ianto know.' It would be nice to do something with his family after what promised to be a difficult day.

Gwen appeared at his office with a reluctant Lumic in tow at the appointed time. Jack gestured to them both to sit. Lumic did so, his head resolutely raised to make eye contact with Jack. It was a challenge to Jack's authority and both of them knew it.

'We tried to contact your mother,' Jack began.

'You won't get her now; she'll be at the Dragon on Gabalfa Road. She works behind the bar there at lunch time and drinks half her wages.' Gwen sighed; she knew that his father had left shortly after Lumic had burned down his grandmother's house. An acrimonious divorce had followed. Lumic's mother wasn't a bad parent, just one out of her depth. Physically her son dominated her. Gwen guessed correctly that the woman just choose the easy way out.

'Look, John,' Gwen began. 'We know your history. I certainly know you from my time on the force. Lumic gave a look which suggested that a piece of puzzle had fallen into place.

'I knew I knew you from somewhere,' he said. 'You were one of the pigs that tried to get me to open up about why I torched the house.' He leaned forward towards Gwen. 'I did it because I hate the old bitch and it was fun to watch her house burn. All those dolls she collected gone up in smoke. It was worth doing time for that alone.' Jack wondered whether the boy was for real or if this was just posturing. He'd met very few people who were truly evil but from the little he'd witnessed so far it seemed that Lumic might be another of them.

'I know you've been inside John, and I guess that wasn't the most pleasant of experiences.'

'It was alright. I learnt a lot in that place.'

'Even so, being locked away from your friends and family can't have been easy. We have several concerns about you.' Lumic shrugged his shoulders. 'Firstly, we know that you've been taking money from the younger pupils. That stops now or I will report it to the Probation Service. Secondly, we want to help you to turn over a new leaf at Torchwood. We could get you some work experience. Have you any interests or hobbies? Is there something you want to do?'

Lumic shrugged again. 'Don't care. Never gonna get a job anyway with my record, so what's the point? There's lots of ways to make money if you need to, and know where to go and what to do.'

'Which brings me to the major concern we have,' Jack continued. 'This gang that appears during break times and after school; we can't work out if they're after you or not. If you're being threatened we can help you deal with that. We know you've not had the easiest of times but this school and its staff can help you, but only if you're willing to work with us, not against us.'

Lumic had been staring at his hands as Jack had talked about trying to help. Now he raised his head again until he had eye contact with Jack. Even with all his years of experience Jack could see how he might successfully intimidate those around him. Those clear blue eyes simply stared. He didn't even blink. He gave Jack a look filled with utter contempt and loathing and at that moment Jack knew that he was wasting his time. Lumic had decided the path he was going to take. He wouldn't take any offer of help.

'Eventually Cardiff will run out of schools to send me to. I'm sixteen next week. I've got better things to do than hang around this dump. Why should I listen to pathetic idiots like you? What d'you make? £70K a year and I bet you didn't start earning any real money for years. By the time I'm 21 I'm going to have made a million.'

Jack wanted to smile to himself. He knew what it was like to be a multi-millionaire in his twenties but he'd got it for nothing. You couldn't, however, teach people from your mistakes.

'Alright John, I think we're clear. Any breaches of school rules will be punished. The gang, whether they are your friends or not, will find the police are watching them. You can make your own choices.'

Lumic didn't wait to be dismissed; he got up and walked out.

'D'you think you should have excluded him straightaway?' Gwen asked.

'No point. Give him enough rope and he'll hang himself, no doubt.'

The rest of the day passed without incident. The gang didn't appear at lunch that day. However, about twenty minutes before the end of school Jack had an unannounced visitor.

'Mr Dekker. I didn't expect to see you again, let alone have you in my office. I thought you'd have left the country by now. You do know that the police are looking for you and that PC Davidson is likely to be around here soon.' Jack glanced out of the window and saw that there was a group of young men gathered on the pavement opposite the entrance to the school. However, there was no sign of any police presence yet.

'Don't worry about me, Captain. I always manage to get myself out of difficult situations somehow, even if I'm made to rather than choose to. May I have a seat?' Jack nodded. He had to admit he was intrigued.

'I expect you've wondered why I dislike you so much, Captain Harkness.' He almost spat out the last two words.

'It has crossed my mind,' Jack conceded. 'You were part of my brother's attempt to ruin me.'

'And to have your partner killed!' Jack sat up. 'You admit you knew about Adam Smith and what he did?'

'Oh yes, I knew it all. I sought your brother out and told him where to find you. I encouraged him in his plans. I'm a backroom boy, always there but never quite seen. I was never special enough, not like you, Blue Forsythe; you had it all, money, good looks and the power to twist people around your little finger. How many lives did you damage all those years ago with your power games? How many people did you bat your eyelashes at or wiggle your arse in front of, and how many fell for your charms? You got kicked out of so many schools and ruined perfectly good careers because you were such an arrogant little prick, but so hard to resist. I had a good job, a job that I liked, no, a job that I loved and then you came along. I couldn't get you out of my head and you knew how weak I was that night when you threw yourself at me and for a few seconds I kissed you back. I wanted you. I wanted to put you over that desk and pound into your sweet arse like you deserved. I managed to push you away but I knew that if I stayed you wouldn't give up and I'd lose my job and my life. So I gave it up and, irony of ironies, I find that Blue Forsythe has become the legendary Jack Harkness, dedicated to education and the children in his charge. It should have been me not you, so I was determined that you should lose all that you'd taken from me.'

At some point the bell had sounded in the middle of Dekker's speech but Jack hadn't really registered it. His heart was in his mouth. He looked at the man in front of him and felt ashamed. He could list the people he'd used and harmed at that time in his life. There were 12 of them; his dirty dozen as he thought of them. Over the years he'd tried to help some and succeeded but he'd never found out where Mr Desmond had gone. He almost allowed himself a small smile when he realised what Dekker had done.

'Mr Desmond,' he said. 'Mr Desmond became Mr Dekker. I did try to find out what had happened to you but there was never any trace.'

'No, I told you that I'm good at disappearing. I'm just like that character in Chicago. What do they call him? Mr Cellophane? And I'll disappear again, put on a new suit and take a new name then fade into the woodwork. That's what we do, people like me.'

Jack looked out as students poured out of the school. He couldn't see if Lumic was amongst them. He did see Alice's car pull into the car park.

'I am sorry,' Jack said.

'Meaningless words. You ruined me. I'd hoped to do the same to you.' Dekker got up and opened the door. Jack was surprised to see Ianto stood outside. Dekker brushed past him.

'You heard,' Jack said simply.

'Enough,' Ianto replied.

'We need to talk,' Jack said

Ianto looked out and saw Dekker trying to get to his car. Jenny was in the entrance to the car park and kids were swarming. 'I'm going out on duty!' Ianto said and disappeared before Jack had a chance to reply.

The fight began just as Ianto got there. He could hear the shouts. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jack's grandson as he ran towards Jenny Johnson. She was talking to Dekker as the melee developed. Ianto waded into the groups, shouting at them to disperse. He saw Lumic on the ground. A tall boy in his early 20s was holding him down and punching him.

'I want my money. You had those drugs, Lumic. You owe me £456 and I want it.' Ianto tried to pull him off. He saw the flash of the blade before he felt the pain. He wasn't sure what had happened and then the panic began. People began to shout, scream and run about. He dropped to his knees clutching his chest, trying to work out what the red stain spreading across his plain white shirt meant. He heard Daz Rees shout, 'Get the Captain. I'm calling 999,' as he fell further.

Jack had collected himself and then followed Ianto out to the car park. There were hundreds of students milling about. By this time they were beginning to spill across the road. He saw Steven running from the car to where Dekker stood with Jenny and then he saw him fall, caught under the feet of those around him. He just couldn't get to him but watched as his daughter held Steven in her arms. There eyes locked for a fleeting moment. Blood dripped from Steven's ears down the sides of his face. Alice's screams for help were drowned out when he heard Daz Rees say, 'Sir, Mr Jones has been stabbed. I've called 999!' He pushed his way through the throng. It helped having Daz in front of him. He saw Ianto on the floor and saw the blood. By this time the culprits had gone and Lumic was just beginning to pick himself up. Jack fell to the ground. His lover's eyes flickered open. 'Thank God,' he thought. 'He's still alive.' Daz passed his blazer.

'Here, Sir press this onto the wound. The ambulance should be here soon.'

Out of the corner of his eye Jack saw Dekker moving away. There was almost a look of triumph on his face. Jack wanted to scream, 'Not him! Anything but him!' but he knew that it was too late. He stroked Ianto's face.

'It's all my fault,' he said. Ianto opened his eyes.

'No, it's not.'

'Don't speak. Save your breath.' Jack couldn't believe that he was going to lose him, not now, not after everything that had happened.

'I love you.' Jack knew that he did, and he wanted to say it back, but it seemed like it would be like saying goodbye and he didn't want to do that, not like this.

'Don't,' he said. Ianto closed his eyes.

'Ianto! Ianto! Stay with me,' Jack begged. He knew that he had to keep him conscious. 'Ianto, stay with me please!' He no longer cared who was there or who heard him as his pleas became increasingly desperate. 'Stay with me, please!' Tears began to roll down his face as Ianto opened his eyes once more.

'It was good, yeah?' he asked.

'Yeah.'

'Don't forget me,' Ianto whispered.

'Never could. I promise.' Ianto's head fell to one side and Jack grasped him desperately, once more pulling him close, not caring about anything else but the man in his arms.

'Ianto, don't go, don't leave me, please, please don't!'

He heard someone say, 'he's dying; Sir is dying' and someone started to cry. But he couldn't be dead not his Ianto. He bent down to kiss him as he heard the sirens approaching knowing that his world had just ended.


	113. The Epilogue

**Notes: Well this is it. Three years ago today I started to publish this story on . I started it because there were lots of stories where Jack and Ianto were students but none where they were both teachers. Never did I imagine that it would take me three years to finish it. I want to thank all those people who have supported this story and commented on it especially those who have commented on every chapter. Now I'm planning to concentrate on my original novel which is so far 45,000 words and one of the main two characters is Daz Rees.**

**Thanks again – I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Epilogue**

Jack sat on the bench and looked out over the loch. The sun was low in the late October sky and it was chilly. He shivered slightly. Across the loch there was a sprinkling of early snow on the tops of the mountains, spread out like icing sugar on a cake. Most of the leaves had fallen from the trees and were lying in piles across the ground. Here and there a few stubbornly tried to hold on but even a small breeze sent more floating to the ground or onto the surface of the water to be spun around in the eddies.

Finally, he'd returned to his childhood home in Scotland. After what had happened he'd been unable to return to his beloved Torchwood, or to teaching. That day had proved to be the straw that broke the camel's back. He'd looked at various places because he had the funds to live anywhere in the world but he'd come back here and it had brought peace into his life and a renewed sense of purpose.

He looked back when he heard low voices and rustling in the leaves. 'I knew he'd be here,' Gwen said. In her arms she held her daughter, Anwen who was dressed for the weather and wearing the cutest set of pink earmuffs her godfather had chosen for her. As always Rhys, her husband was with them.

'Come on Jack, you're supposed to be somewhere else by now. I'm surprised your balls haven't frozen wearing that skirt out here!'

'Kilt.' Jack corrected him. 'And this I'll have you know if my family tartan.' These days he wore Scottish dress most of the time. The visitors loved it, especially when his accent lapsed back into full Scottish brogue. Gwen sat next to him and handed over the baby who smiled.

'Typical bloody Harkness. She screams the place down half the time but one smile from you and she's sweetness and light!'

'What can I say? You've either got it or you haven't'

'So are you ready then? Gwen asked.

'I was just thinking of everything that had happened; all the things I did wrong,' he said.

'Bollocks to that!' Rhys replied in his own inimitable style. 'Look at all the good you did. Daz Rees is playing for the Dragons first team now and my bet that he'll be captain of Wales is looking more certain every day. You did that. So many kids owe you for all the help you gave them over the years. So, stop feeling sorry for yourself and shift your arse back to that hotel, big boy!'

'Oh I love it when you talk dirty, Rhys Williams. It's so homoerotic!'

They tramped back through the patch of woodland that separated the loch form Boeshane Castle Hotel. As they stepped back into open ground Jack saw another car arrive. Owen Harper lifted himself out of the driver's seat and into his chair. His wife, Toshiko lifted out their two children, Yasou who was about the same age as Anwen and Sakura, who was nearly two. Jack strode over and hugged Tosh tightly.

'It's so good to see you,' he said. 'Even you,' he continued looking at Owen.

'I hope you've got pants on underneath that skirt. The last thing I want to see is your dangly bits if there's a breeze.' In normal circumstances Jack would have lifted the kilt and shown Owen his arse but the children probably weren't ready for that, and this was a solemn occasion after all. Instead he leant down and kissed his old friend on the head.

'It's good to see you as well, Owen. How's the plans coming along?'

'Not bad. After the Olympic triumph we're well on the way for the Commonwealth Games. Paralympic sport has never been more popular.'

'Granddad, Mum said to tell you to get a move on.' Jack looked up to see his grandson Steven standing at the main door. In the last year he'd grown a few inches. Next year he would be starting secondary school. Despite the hearing problems caused by the incident a year ago Steven was going to a local school, albeit a private one. He'd argued with Alice but she'd insisted in the end.

'I'm coming,' he shouted, gesturing Steven in before following the others inside.

For a little while he stood outside the room. All the people he and Ianto loved had come to the ceremony. Even the Doc, Rose and the kids had come from America. Rhi and Johnny had brought David and Mica up from Wales as it was half term. Other colleagues from Torchwood were there as well. Johnny Smith and his now wife, River – somehow they had found a way to have that long distance relationship; Aidan and Bronwyn, who was pregnant with their second child, and even Canton, who had brought his partner, Jet. Jack wished that Sarah Jane could have been there. Over the last year he'd missed her sensible counsel. The other major absentee was Donna who'd given birth the week before. It seemed that there were babies everywhere.

He gathered himself together and walked up the aisle between the rows of chairs. Two people waited at the front of the room. He took his place and took hold of the hand of the most beautiful man in the world.

'At last, Captain,' the minister said. 'We thought you'd done a runner. Ladies, gentlemen and children we are gathered here to witness the marriage of Jack Harkness and Ianto Jones, who both want to thank you all for being here. You all know that it has taken some time for Ianto to recover from the terrible events of that day a year ago but recover he has. So are you two ready?'

'We are,' Ianto said his voice slurring slightly. 'Even though he was late as usual!'

Ianto's recovery had taken time. The wound had been deep and nicked his heart. There'd been hours of surgery and he'd died several times. Just when things were beginning to improve he'd suffered a stroke when a blood clot developed on his brain. His left side had been affected and he'd had to learn to walk again. Now he managed with just a stick and the only other obvious sign was his voice. His face, Jack knew, was as handsome as ever and he still looked good in a suit.

'Three years ago we exchanged vows at our civil partnership,' Ianto began. 'Now we can be married officially for the first time. Jack, you are my rock. I can't imagine ever being without you. You make me smile; you make me laugh. You make me swear a fair bit too and as for other things …..' Jack smirked.

'Don't go there,' Owen shouted.

'Without you I wouldn't have made it to this point. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you with all of my heart, cariad.'

Jack tightened his grip on Ianto's hand. 'Ianto Jones, you are everything in the world to me and I never want to be without you. You've made me realise what is truly important in my life, my friends, my family, and above all, you. I love you with all that I am as long that is if you don't hide the chocolate hobnobs or feed them to Myfanwy.' Laughter filled the room.

'Now we have the more formal vows of the ceremony,' the minister continued. They recited those words that couples have said over the centuries. A tear threatened to drop down Ianto's face at the in sickness and in heath part until Jack put a finger under his eye and caught it. Eventually the minister said, 'And so now you may kiss to seal your commitment to each other.'

Jack took Ianto into his arms and kissed him as the congregation clapped and cheered. After a minute they reluctantly pulled apart and found themselves being hugged over and over again. At the dinner that followed the Doc made the speech he hadn't been able to do the last time. His final words made everyone smile as he raised his glass.

'To Jack and Ianto, a marriage made in Torchwood!'

AND THAT'S ALL FOLKS

THE END


End file.
